Le Royaume des Rats
by SPX Special
Summary: Psody a grandi et son aventure continue ! Avec sa famille et ses amis, il tâche de faire vivre au mieux le Royaume des Rats, où Humains et Skavens peuvent vivre ensemble.
1. Chapitre 1 : Fin d'une aventure

**LE ROYAUME DES RATS**

 _ **Un roman dans le Monde de Warhammer par Simon-Pierre CASTANIÉ**_

 **Avant-propos**

Femmes-rates, hommes-rats,

Après plusieurs années de silence, j'ai finalement décidé de travailler sérieusement et mettre en ligne la suite de _l'Enfant Terrible du Rat Cornu_. Psody a grandi, et son aventure continue ! Ce qui avait été de simples notes, des idées de scènes, a finalement donné naissance à un nouveau récit qui, j'espère sincèrement, vous plaira autant que le « premier arc narratif » mettant en scène l'émancipation d'un idéaliste refusant un système qu'il trouve injuste se concluant par la fondation d'un nouveau royaume.

J'ai mis à peu près un an à écrire _L'Enfant Terrible_ , ma formation de bibliothécaire, pas trop prenante, me permettait d'écrire à un rythme régulier. Une fois ma formation terminée, en septembre 2014, après des années de contrats précaires et de chômage, j'ai enfin commencé une carrière durable, qui m'a conduit de l'Université de Paris Est Marne-la-Vallée (à côté de Disneyland Paris, où j'ai d'ailleurs travaillé en parallèle à temps partiel pendant douze ans) jusqu'à la Bibliothèque nationale de France, la plus grande bibliothèque du pays.

Je n'ai pas oublié Psody et ses amis pendant toutes ces années, et je conservais toujours précieusement mes notes. Mais le temps a passé, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à régler, de nouveaux projets à construire. Le temps a malheureusement aussi apporté son lot de tragédies, et ma famille a dû surmonter une épreuve particulièrement douloureuse. Les années aplaniront la souffrance, heureusement.

En juillet 2017, curieusement, je me suis mis à avoir de nouvelles idées. Des personnages hauts en couleurs me sont venus à l'esprit, mais je ne me voyais pas les intégrer à l'histoire alors en chantier, ce que j'appellerai « deuxième arc narratif », où l'on assiste à la consolidation du royaume fondé par Ludwig Steiner. C'est ainsi que j'ai eu l'idée d'un troisième « arc narratif » qui achèverait complètement l'histoire. Là encore, des scènes me sont venues, je les ai écrites, et j'en ai eu pour deux cents pages. Parallèlement, j'ai réalisé que vous autres continuiez à lire _L'Enfant Terrible_. Enfin, le jour de mon anniversaire, j'ai eu coup sur coup deux lecteurs qui m'ont ajouté à leur liste d'auteurs favoris. Pour moi, c'était un signe. J'ai eu envie de nouveau de partager mes histoires avec vous. Peu importe si ça demande du temps qui ne rapportera pas d'argent, le plaisir de raconter des histoires est plus grand. Quand j'aurai dit tout ce que j'ai à dire sur le monde de Warhammer, je reprendrai sérieusement mon projet d'écrire des nouvelles fantastiques que j'espère pouvoir vendre à un éditeur, mais en attendant, je veux terminer ce que j'ai commencé, pour moi et pour vous.

Voici donc le deuxième volet de ce que j'appellerai désormais « Cycle du Royaume des Rats », la fanfiction la plus ambitieuse de ma vie. J'espère sincèrement que vous prendrez plaisir à lire cette histoire, que vos retrouvailles avec les anciens personnages ne vous décevront pas, et que les nouveaux protagonistes seront suffisamment attachants à vos yeux. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à commenter au fil de votre lecture, à donner votre avis, positif ou négatif, tant que c'est constructif.

Je ne sais pas du tout à quel rythme j'écrirai, je préfère être honnête. Je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par mois, on verra bien où ça nous mènera. Je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter mes excuses par avance si la fréquence de publication ne vous convient pas, ou si je n'arrive pas à la respecter.

Si certains parmi vous ont l'envie et la gentillesse pour ça, tous les dessins, fanarts des personnages ou des scènes seront accueillis à bras ouverts. Il suffira de me le signaler par MP, je donnerai une adresse mail où envoyer vos travaux, et je publierai les dessins sur DeviantArt sur un compte que j'ai créé pour ça.

Vous trouverez les dessins de lecteurs à cette adresse :

Gloire au Rat Cornu !

 _(Mercredi 21 mars 2012)_

 _(J'aimerais dédier cette histoire à trois artistes : Robert C. O'Brien, l'auteur de_ Mrs. Frisby and the Rats of N.I.M.H. _, qui a imaginé une jolie histoire où les Rats deviennent humains, avec leurs qualités et leurs défauts, Don Bluth, qui a sublimé cette œuvre en une fresque monumentale, et Marcus Lindermann, qui a permis aux personnages de grandir avec moi comme ils le méritaient avec sa fanfic_ N.I.M.H. – The Final Experiment _.)_

 _(J'aimerais également remercier pour l'ensemble de sa carrière le comédien Gérard Depardieu. Certes, il a sa personnalité et ses agissements parfois discutables, mais c'est_ _avant tout un immense artiste, qui aurait campé avec brio le Prince du Royaume des Rats.)_

 **Prologue**

Les flammes crépitaient bruyamment, la fumée noire et épaisse montait vers le ciel étoilé. Trois yards de troncs d'arbres incandescents rougeoyaient et embrasaient l'atmosphère. Un coup de vent violent attisa davantage le feu. Les cris de centaines de larges bouches retentirent, les poings serrés se levèrent, d'autres brandirent des armes.

Une immense silhouette se tenait debout devant le bûcher, et levait à deux mains au-dessus de sa tête une énorme hache à double tranchant. Elle était bardée d'une lourde armure de fer – en fait un assemblage de bric et de broc de pièces métalliques récupérées sur de multiples champs de bataille. Ses hurlements belliqueux couvraient ceux des autres.

Targhân Trwadwa était un Orque. Un géant de huit pieds de haut, à la peau verte et au corps charpenté comme une montagne. Des jambes nerveuses et des bras aux muscles de pierre confirmaient sa qualité d'Orque le plus fort de la tribu. Pour les peuples des peaux-vertes, le plus fort était celui qui donnait les ordres, et quiconque n'était pas d'accord avec le chef était vite écarté ou éliminé, sauf s'il se montrait encore plus fort et plus hargneux, auquel cas il prenait sa place à l'issue d'un duel à mort.

Trwadwa dirigeait ses troupes avec une autorité à toute épreuve depuis à présent quatre saisons, et n'avait jamais perdu un seul combat. Son faciès était fendu d'une longue cicatrice verticale. Deux canines brunies jaillissaient de sous sa lèvre inférieure proéminente. Ses arcades sourcilières cachaient presque ses yeux, mais les deux globes oculaires rouges brillaient suffisamment fort pour effrayer quiconque croisait le regard sanguinaire du grand Orque.

Oui, Targhân était vraiment digne de son statut. Même pour un Orque, il était exceptionnellement grand et fort, et brutal, aussi. Ses principaux lieutenants étaient des chefs d'autres tribus rivales soumises après de violentes bagarres. Il comptait même parmi ceux-ci deux Orques Noirs. Les Orques Noirs étaient encore plus imposants et plus solides pour une raison que peu connaissaient – la rumeur la plus fréquente à ce sujet prétendait que les premiers Orques Noirs avaient été créés magiquement par le peuple des Nains du Chaos. Un Orque ordinaire avec des Orques Noirs sous ses ordres avait le droit de se vanter d'être un combattant parmi les plus aguerris, et d'avoir une force d'esprit bien supérieure à la moyenne, à défaut d'être particulièrement intelligent.

Tout autour de lui, des centaines de Peaux-vertes scandaient deux noms, « Gork » et « Mork ». Le premier était le dieu de la guerre chez les Orques, qui incarnait toutes leurs valeurs belliqueuses. L'autre transmettait sa magie aux chamanes qui écoutaient ses messages et les restituaient aux guerriers. Les Orques étaient très superstitieux et ne manquaient jamais de respect envers leurs divinités. Celles-ci le leur rendaient bien : plus les Orques étaient enthousiastes, plus l'énergie de la Waaagh circulait en eux et les rendait forts et agressifs.

Targhân frappa le sol avec le manche de son arme, et leva la main droite pour ordonner le silence. Une bonne minute fut nécessaire, les Orques n'étant pas réputés pour être disciplinés.

Quand il n'entendit plus que les craquements du feu de bois, le chef orque s'exprima d'une voix tonitruante, dans la langue rude et simple des Gobelinoïdes :

\- Boyz ! Aujourd'hui, Gork et Mork sont fiers de vous !

Un tonnerre d'acclamations retentit au-dessus du champ. Le grand Orque attendit le retour du silence avant de continuer :

\- Il est temps de montrer aux Hommes de quoi on est capables ! On est des durs, on est des gros cogneurs, on est les meilleurs de tout le monde entier, et même plus loin ! Même le Chaos a peur de nous quand on se bat, car on a Gork et Mork avec nous !

Il fit un geste, et un autre Orque s'avança près de lui. Il paraissait plus vieux et moins enragé que tous les autres. Il était vêtu d'un pagne, portait des bracelets de cuivre aux mains et aux chevilles. Un collier de vertèbres attachées les unes aux autres cliquetait autour de son cou. Il portait une cape en peau de bête sur les épaules, et un crâne du même animal lui servait de casque. Il brandissait un bâton à l'extrémité orné de la tête fraîchement coupée d'une vouivre.

Toute l'assemblée se tut. Il n'y avait pas un seul Orque qui osait parler plus fort que le chamane Wozza le Klairvoyan. Chez les Orques, les chamanes étaient les porteurs de la voix des dieux, et leur manquer de respect était la pire chose à faire pour les Peaux-Vertes. Même les Orques Noirs, même le grand Targhân, tous les membres de la tribu baissaient la tête devant Wozza.

Le vieil Orque se racla la gorge, toussa plusieurs fois, et cracha d'énormes glaviots dans la foule. Les Orques atteints marmonnèrent des remerciements. Wozza rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla d'une voix éraillée par les années et l'alcool de champignon :

\- Boyz, les dieux sont contents de vous ! Vous êtes fidèles ! Vous êtes costauds ! Vous êtes les meilleurs ! Gork et Mork vous ont contemplé ces derniers jours, et ont décidé que c'était le moment de passé à l'attaque !

Le cri fut répété : « L'attaque ! L'attaque ! », et Wozza continua :

\- Hier, moi, Wozza le Klairvoyan, j'ai eu une vision. J'ai vu des Gros Rats. Des tas de Gros Rats. Ils crevaient tous la gueule ouverte, écrasés sous nos bottes !

\- Mort aux Gros Rats ! beugla alors Targhân en brandissant sa hache.

\- Mort aux Gros Rats ! Mort aux Gros Rats !

\- Les Gros Rats n'étaient pas seuls à crever. Y avait aussi les Hommes ! Les faibles Hommes et les Gros Rats se battaient ensemble, mais ils pouvaient rien contre vous, courageux Boyz ! Dans mon rêve, les Orques massacraient les zoms !

\- Mort aux Hommes ! reprit encore Targhân.

\- Mort aux Hommes ! Mort aux Humains !

Une fois encore, Wozza le Klairvoyan laissa passer quelques instants, le temps pour les clameurs de retomber. Une fois le silence revenu, le chamane reprit plus calmement :

\- Normalement, les Gros Rats et les Hommes se cognent dessus, ils se battent entre eux. Mais pas ceux-là, non. Y a quelque chose de pas naturel. Gork m'a dit qu'ils vivaient ensemble. C'est n'importe quoi ! Mais…

Les Orques s'apprêtèrent à ricaner derechef, lorsque Targhân leva le poing.

\- La ferme, crétins ! C'est important !

Personne n'avait envie de se faire briser la mâchoire d'un coup de poing du chef, aussi le silence revint rapidement sur l'assemblée. Wozza grogna plus fort en montrant les crocs.

\- Les Gros Rats sont vicieux, lâches et traîtres ! Les Hommes sont forts. Moins que nous, mais ils sont forts quand même. Aujourd'hui, les dieux Gork et Mork nous ordonnent d'affronter les deux en même temps, unis contre nous ! Les Gros Rats traîtres et les Hommes forts moins que nous… seuls, ils sont faciles à battre, mais ensemble, c'est différent…

Il y eut quelques murmures un peu inquiets dans les rangs. Aucun Orque ne refusait de prendre part à une bonne bagarre. Mais voilà, deux armées différentes en même temps, deux armées d'adversaires qui pouvaient se montrer redoutables… y avait-il une chance ? Le chamane resta silencieux pendant quelques longues secondes. Son mutisme inquiéta les guerriers. Soudain, il éclata :

\- On s'en fout ! Qu'ils y viennent, s'ils osent ! On va leur démolir la tronche ! Dans mon rêve, j'ai vu Gork et Mork qui réduisaient nos ennemis en purée !

Cette invective redoubla l'ardeur des Orques. Fous de joie, ils braillèrent, chantèrent, et applaudirent. Le chamane leva son bâton et l'agita furieusement.

\- Continuez à croire et à prier Gork et Mork, ils vous le rendront ! Les dieux nous prêteront leur force pour exterminer tous les peuples qui sont pas verts comme nous !

Une nouvelle clameur répondit à cette imprécation. Targhân brandit sa main gauche, la raison de son surnom en effet, il n'y avait que trois doigts, l'annulaire et l'auriculaire manquaient. Ce n'était pas une blessure de guerre ou une quelconque mutilation. Il était né avec cette tare, mais cela ne l'avait jamais gêné. Sa poigne était suffisamment solide pour tenir le manche d'une arme sans la laisser glisser.

\- Boyz, on part à la guerre ! s'écria le chef. Les dieux veulent qu'on les comble de fierté, alors on va le faire !

\- Hourra ! répondirent les guerriers. Hourra !

\- Les Hommes sont roses, et bientôt ils seront tout rouges ! Avec tout leur sang !

\- Mort aux Hommes ! Vive les Orques !

\- Les rongeurs n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! On va tous les écrabouiller !

\- Mort aux Gros Rats ! Vive les Orques !

\- Personne ne se moque de la Waaagh, Boyz ! On va pulvériser tout l'monde, parce que Gork et Mork le veulent !

\- Gork ! Mork ! Gork ! Mork !

Targhân balança sa hache au-dessus de sa tête, fit des moulinets, et un terrible « Waaagh ! » sortit de sa gorge, immédiatement repris par ses guerriers. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils criaient, tous sentaient l'énergie de la Waagh les envahir, et cela les poussait à crier encore plus fort. Cette sensation ne pouvait être éprouvée que par les membres de la race à la peau verte. Les Orques, les Gobelins, les Hobgobelins, et tout ce qui avait du sang vert dans les veines, partageaient quelque chose d'unique, une violente pulsion enfouie au plus profond de leur être, qui n'attendait qu'un petit prétexte pour s'enflammer. Aussi, quand le cœur d'un Gobelinoïde battait plus fort sous le coup de la rage, celui-ci était alors animé d'une énergie nouvelle, qui parcourait son corps, et le préparait en un clin d'œil au combat : ses forces étaient décuplées, toute fatigue s'évanouissait sur-le-champ, il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, ni la moindre peur. Cette énergie se transmettait aux autres peaux-vertes alentour, qui la transmettaient à leur tour, et plus les boyz étaient nombreux, plus la Waaagh était puissante et destructrice.

Targhân Trwadwa ricana, et poussa encore une fois le cri de la Waaagh. Les boyz l'imitèrent. Leurs dieux allaient être contents, le carnage s'annonçait terrible !

La cloche de bronze corrodé sonna pour la treizième fois. Tout le monde se tut. Le son grave résonna encore une longue demi-minute au-dessus des têtes. Des centaines d'yeux étincelèrent dans la semi-obscurité de la nef. Des oreilles rondes se dressèrent, des moustaches frémirent. Une rumeur monta, quelques chuchotements timides furent rapidement réprimandés par des glapissements indignés.

Un œil étranger habitué aux ténèbres de l'immense salle basse aurait sans nul doute été pétrifié d'épouvante devant le spectacle. Des gens se tenaient là, des dizaines et des dizaines d'individus, tous accroupis, assis par terre, compressés les uns contre les autres. Tous portaient des guenilles immondes, des vêtements volés, des nippes maladroitement rapiécées, des capes trouées. Une odeur abominable de charogne et d'excrément planait au-dessus de ce répugnant conglomérat de chair, de poils et de tissus. Tous attendaient avec impatience le début de la messe hebdomadaire. Les yeux étaient tournés vers le fond de la pièce. On pouvait voir une grande estrade constituée de planches de bois assemblées de manière tarabiscotée, mais solidement clouées. Au milieu de la construction, il y avait un chaudron perché sur un trépied de cuivre. Enfin, tout à l'arrière, se dressait une impressionnante statue à l'effigie d'une créature effrayante, avec de longues incisives sous le museau, et deux grandes paires de cornes sur le crâne deux des cornes étaient droites comme celles d'un bouc, les deux autres se torsadaient, telles la parure d'un bélier.

Enfin, deux silhouettes se présentèrent sur l'estrade, s'arrêtèrent côte à côte devant l'autel, tournées vers la grande idole. On ne pouvait voir leur visage, recouvert d'un masque stylisé, mais d'autres caractéristiques furent visibles pour l'assemblée. Les poils visibles de leur pelage étaient blancs, et des cornes émergeaient de derrière les masques. Ces signes particuliers étaient révélateurs : ils étaient bénis par leur divinité, et toute la communauté les reconnaissait comme étant des élus.

Les deux individus masqués s'agenouillèrent, joignirent les mains et baissèrent la tête. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, et toute la salle priait silencieusement avec eux. Puis un lourd pas fit craquer le bois de l'estrade. Quelqu'un montait, quelqu'un allait s'adresser à la communauté, quelqu'un allait donner des ordres.

Le nouvel arrivé était une créature humanoïde, haute comme un grand Humain, au dos voûté. Un homme ordinaire aurait frissonné d'horreur et de dégoût en se retrouvant face à cet être. En effet, il présentait les traits propres aux animaux que les Humains considéraient comme la vermine par excellence – les rats. Il était vêtu d'une armure de cuir bouilli constellée de taches. Son pelage couleur de sable était pelé par endroits, comme il avait encaissé plusieurs blessures sévères. Une grande lance était attachée entre ses épaules. Quelques-uns des anneaux de sa longue queue de chair rose étaient enroulés dans des étoffes de tissu imbibé de sang séché.

Les Skavens… la lie des espèces intelligentes qui habitaient le Vieux Monde. Habitués à vivre dans les tunnels souterrains et au fond des égouts des grandes villes, ils se nourrissaient avec les ordures laissées par les habitants de la surface. Leur société était à l'image de leur caractère : impulsive, violente, fourbe, opportuniste. Nul ne savait précisément quelle était leur origine. Les uns pensaient qu'ils étaient un peuple d'hommes-bêtes de même espèce qui s'étaient rassemblés. Mais les quelques rares érudits qui s'étaient longuement penchés sur le sujet et connaissaient un peu mieux ces êtres avaient des théories qui allaient toutes plus ou moins dans le même sens : les Skavens étaient des rats ordinaires, des milliers d'années auparavant, mais le contact avec une matière tombée du ciel les avaient peu à peu transformés, pour devenir de répugnantes parodies de gens intelligents. Au fil des millénaires, ils avaient complexifié leur mode de vie, s'étaient organisés en Clans et avaient même créé une religion, le culte du Rat Cornu. La malepierre, cette matière constituée de magie cristallisée était le pivot de leur société. C'était leur principale source de puissance, et ils s'en servaient comme monnaie, comme carburant, comme composant pour pratiquer la magie, comme hallucinogène pendant les séances de communion mystique, et comme arme sous de multiples et redoutables déclinaisons.

Le Skaven qui se tenait sur l'estrade était le Seigneur de Clan du terrier. Il avait grandi et évolué au sein du Clan Moulder. Les membres de ce Clan étaient spécialisés dans la fabrication de créatures monstrueuses, décérébrées, mais redoutables au combat. La malepierre était leur principal outil. De ce fait, il présentait lui-même des modifications : des griffes de métal greffées au bout des phalanges, des lames coupantes intégrées un peu partout dans sa queue, ainsi qu'une truffe hypertrophiée qui repérait les odeurs avec deux fois plus de précision. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et émit un piaillement strident. Puis il glapit :

\- Vous tous, honorables citoyens de la Colonie de Ysibos, écoutez votre Seigneur de Guerre !

\- Hourra pour Blokfiste ! couina quelqu'un.

Un bruit de gifle suivi d'un geignement de douleur résonna sous la voûte. Sans y prendre garde, le Seigneur de Guerre Blokfiste du Clan Moulder se dressa de toute sa hauteur, pour paraître plus impressionnant qu'il n'était déjà.

\- Moi, Blokfiste, je vous annonce de grandes journées-victoires ! Le monde de la surface va trembler devant l'omnipotence-omnipotence des Fils du Rat Cornu !

Blokfiste s'était exprimé en queekish, la langue des Skavens, qui faisait doubler les mots importants d'une phrase. Il tendit les bras vers les deux Skavens masqués.

\- J'ai l'immense honneur-honneur de vous présenter deux élus-élus du Rat Cornu, qui attireront chance et prospérité à notre terrier !

Les deux Skavens cornus s'avancèrent. Lentement, cérémonieusement, ils retirèrent leur masque. Les Guerriers des Clans les moins âgés poussèrent des couinements admiratifs. Ils n'avaient jamais vu de Skaven Blanc, en voir deux d'un coup était une vraie bénédiction. Ces deux-là semblaient relativement jeunes, pour des Prophètes Gris. Ils n'étaient pas âgés de plus d'une demi-douzaine de saisons, et ne portaient pas encore de scories ou de vieilles blessures.

\- Je suis Karhi, annonça solennellement le premier, le plus petit des deux.

\- Je suis Iapoch, enchaîna le deuxième.

Karhi et Iapoch étaient physiquement assez dissemblables : Karhi était plus petit, plus rond, avec des cornes recourbées vers l'arrière, dont la pointe se glissait derrière le pavillon de chaque oreille. Son museau était large et aplati sous ses yeux rouges. Iapoch était grand et très maigre, avec une tête triangulaire, un long nez effilé, de fines moustaches vibrantes et des yeux noirs petits et vicieux. Il avait deux longues cornes droites. Il retroussa les babines en un sourire réjoui, exhibant une dentition cariée, mais redoutable. Les dents d'un Skaven bien nourri pouvaient transpercer une feuille de métal comme celles qu'on utilisait pour fabriquer les armures.

\- Nous avons eu une vision, Fils du Rat Cornu. Karhi et moi avons vu-perçu la même chose !

\- C'est signe que le Rat Cornu veut qu'on le fasse ! s'exclama Karhi. Nous allons tout vous expliquer !

Blokfiste s'inclina obséquieusement, et descendit de l'estrade à reculons. Il resta dans les coulisses pour assister à la suite du discours des deux élus.

Iapoch tendit le bras vers sa droite, et fit un petit geste de la main. Il y eut quelques ricanements moqueurs lorsqu'une silhouette difforme se traîna avec difficulté jusqu'aux deux Skavens Blancs. C'était un esclave, à l'oreille gauche coupée – chaque Skaven adulte portait une scarification propre à son terrier de naissance sur l'oreille gauche, et un Skaven sans cette oreille était considéré comme un paria. Il n'était pas possible de distinguer autre chose, car sa carcasse était entièrement recouverte de bandelettes, de tissus sales, d'emplâtres usés, ne laissant paraître que ses orteils, ses doigts et sa queue. Son crâne était emmailloté de la même façon, avec deux trous pour les yeux, un pour l'oreille droite, et une ouverture pour la bouche. Il portait pour tout vêtement un grand sac à grains de toile rêche dans lequel il avait percé une ouverture pour passer la tête, et des trous sur le côté pour les bras.

L'esclave portait à bout de bras un plateau de cuivre corrodé sur lequel étaient posés une longue pipe en laiton et un bol rempli d'une poudre verte. La poudre de malepierre favorisait les transes divinatoires. Le serviteur s'agenouilla devant Iapoch, et tendit en avant le plateau en baissant la tête. Le Skaven Blanc saisit délicatement la pipe, la bourra de poudre, et l'alluma en la maintenant au-dessus du brasero. Karhi flanqua une petite tape sur la nuque de l'esclave pour lui intimer l'ordre de débarrasser le plancher.

Iapoch tira une profonde bouffée de fumée toxique. Il expira bruyamment un nuage verdâtre, et tendit la pipe vers Karhi. Le Skaven Blanc courtaud inhala à son tour. Quelques brefs instants furent suffisants pour leur permettre d'atteindre l'état de transe.

Karhi leva le museau et mugit :

\- Le Rat Cornu adore ses enfants, mais tout le reste doit disparaître !

\- Disparaître… répéta mollement Iapoch.

\- Il y a beaucoup trop de choses-hommes à la surface. Mais nous avons trouvé un endroit où les combattre et les écraser.

\- Décimer… anéantir… marmonna le grand Skaven Blanc, toujours hébété.

\- Au sud des montagnes habitées par les choses-naines, il y a un pays où les choses-hommes sont désorganisées. Ce n'est pas comme l'Empire, où toutes les cités choses-hommes sont régies par les mêmes lois.

\- Désorganisés… Se battent entre eux… faibles.

\- C'est par là que nous commencerons la grande invasion !

Les Skavens crièrent de joie, avides de faire couler le sang. Iapoch leva une main tremblante.

\- Le Rat Cornu… veut autre chose.

Tout le monde se tut.

\- Il nous a dit-confié… que dans ce pays… habite… le Grand Blasphémateur.

Un concert de geignements indignés retentit. Tout le monde connaissait l'histoire du Grand Blasphémateur. Légende pour les uns, la pire honte du Rat Cornu pour les autres, elle ne laissait personne indifférent. Iapoch sortit brusquement de son état second, et s'enflamma.

\- Le Grand Blasphémateur a trahi la parole du Rat Cornu ! Il a même… _traité les choses-hommes comme étant égales à nous !_

L'indignation de la foule était palpable. Comment un Skaven pouvait-il tomber si bas ?

\- Le pire-pire, vous le savez ! tonna Karhi. Le Grand Blasphémateur est un… un… _Skaven Blanc_ !

\- Sale traître ! Fils indigne du Rat Cornu ! tempêta Iapoch.

\- Le Conseil des Treize, nos grands maîtres, récompenseront celui qui leur amènera le Grand Blasphémateur vivant. C'est nous qui le ferons ! Gloire au Rat Cornu !

\- Gloire au Rat Cornu ! répéta la foule.

\- C'est pour ça que le Rat Cornu nous a ordonné de nous rendre au sud ! C'est pour ça qu'il veut qu'on attaque ce pays-là !

\- Gloire au Rat Cornu !

\- Les choses-hommes, les choses-vertes et toutes les autres choses finiront sacrifiées pour la gloire du Rat Cornu ! Et surtout… les traîtres-traîtres paieront pour leur lâcheté et leur blasphème permanent-constant !

\- Gloire au Rat Cornu !

\- Quand nous serons prêts, nous monterons à la surface !

\- Gloire au Rat Cornu !

\- Quand nous serons à la surface, le monde sera nôtre.

\- Gloire au Rat Cornu !

La bouche de Karhi se plissa en un rictus traduisant une incroyable cruauté, et il conclut avec une invective qu'il voulut plus profonde. Il articula lentement :

\- Quand le monde sera nôtre, le Grand Blasphémateur mourra !

\- Gloire au Rat Cornu ! Gloire au Rat Cornu !

Le refrain fut répété inlassablement par toute l'assemblée pendant une longue minute. Les deux Prophètes Gris s'agenouillèrent de nouveau devant l'idole, et se lancèrent dans une prière enfiévrée.

Dans les coulisses, le serviteur entièrement recouvert de bandelettes regardait le spectacle, la tête penchée sur le côté, tout en grattant l'une ou l'autre des différentes parties de son anatomie. Un aboiement le fit sursauter.

\- Hé, toi, le tout pourri !

Le serviteur vit Blokfiste, menaçant. Le musc de la colère irrita ses narines à travers la gaze et le mucus. Le seigneur de Clan avança et leva ses pattes griffues.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- G… Gozib regarde, ô puissant-magnifique Seigneur Blokfiste.

\- Qui t'a dit que tu as le droit de regarder ? Seuls les Guerriers des Clans et leurs supérieurs peuvent assister à la cérémonie ! Tu crois que tu es à notre niveau ? Tu es un esclave sans Clan, et sans droits !

\- Gozib sait, ô votre suprême supériorité intellectuelle et physique ! Mais Gozib aime si-tellement son maître… Voulait juste l'admirer ! Pitié-pitié, montrez-vous magnanime.

La misérable créature émettait à présent quelques sanglots terrifiés. Ce triste spectacle remplit le cœur sec de Blokfiste de satisfaction.

\- T'as de la chance que je sois généreux, sans ça je t'aurais dépecé avec les dents ! Maintenant, file ! Ta vue seule me rend malade-écœuré !

\- Mille mercis, mille mercis ! gémit l'esclave en inclinant vivement la tête plusieurs fois avant de disparaître.

Blokfiste cracha une dernière insulte pour bien affirmer son statut. En vérité, s'il n'avait pas mis sa menace à exécution, c'était parce que la pauvre chose était le jouet préféré de Iapoch. Le malmener sans l'ordre direct du Prophète Gris pouvait le mettre dans une situation fort embarrassante. Mais il suffisait de faire preuve d'un peu de patience.

 _Les Prophètes Gris finiront bien par se dissoudre la cervelle à la malepierre… je leur rappellerai qui est le chef ! Et je balancerai moi-même au trou ce déchet minable !_

\- Êtes-vous vraiment sûr d'être la bonne personne ?

L'homme qui venait de poser la question était grand et richement habillé. Son visage mince à la peau parcheminée était encadré d'une courte barbe, et son front dégarni luisait à la lumière du feu de cheminée. Bien qu'âgé d'une soixantaine de printemps, il avait conservé une grande partie de sa vigueur, et on pouvait deviner quelques muscles persistants sous les fines étoffes qui le paraient. Ses yeux d'aigle étincelaient d'une lueur sévère, inquisitrice. Il avait l'attitude générale d'un membre de la noblesse, et la bannière à l'effigie d'un cheval blanc fixée au mur derrière son fauteuil confirmait ce statut aux yeux de son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier avait une bouche bien dessinée et des dents blanches et bien entretenues par-dessus un menton fin et imberbe. Il n'était pas possible de distinguer autre chose de son visage, car la cagoule de son manteau était rabattue sur sa tête. Cela n'indisposait pas pour autant l'homme de noble allure, habitué à traiter avec toutes sortes de partenaires.

L'individu cagoulé répondit sans hésiter d'une voix claire et assurée :

\- Non seulement j'en suis sûr, mais je peux même vous prouver qu'il n'y en a pas d'autre que moi pour faire ce travail.

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je suis curieux d'entendre vos explications.

L'Elfe – car c'était un Elfe – eut un sourire moqueur et parla d'une voix claire.

« Il était une fois, il y a longtemps, dans le Royaume de Bretonnie, un noble seigneur. Il régnait en maître sur une province du duché de Montfort, où la vie n'était pas facile tous les jours. Sûr, entre les attaques de Peaux-vertes, les récoltes difficiles à récupérer du fait de la nature capricieuse des terres, la misère, tout n'était pas rose. Mais les braves paysans faisaient contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, car ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur leur suzerain. »

« Le seigneur n'était pas réputé pour être bon et magnanime. Au contraire, il était plutôt sévère, et tout manquement aux lois était durement réprimé. Heureusement, cette sévérité était teintée de justice. Le suzerain était austère, vivait dans la sobriété, et tâchait de faire de son mieux pour donner le bon exemple à ses vassaux. Il n'abusait pas non plus de son pouvoir, et ses sujets ne critiquaient pas sa façon de diriger la province. Tout le monde savait que, sans cette poigne de fer dans un gant de velours, l'anarchie et le chaos seraient permanents. »

« Une seule personne, néanmoins, ne prêtait guère attention à cette austérité. Un jeune hédoniste, qui se permettait de nombreux excès. Il menait une vie de débauche, exhibait ses richesses et ses conquêtes féminines et masculines à tout va, et adorait banqueter. Pire, il n'hésitait pas à narguer les gens de rang social inférieur au sien, à les humilier. Personne n'osait rien dire, personne n'osait se défendre, pour une raison toute simple : ce jeune homme n'était autre que le fils du seigneur. »

« Il ne se contentait pas de contredire de manière directe le mode de vie de son père, il abusait de sa position ; les fêtes qu'il organisait régulièrement étaient payées avec les deniers du peuple, il faisait emprisonner les paysans qui tentaient de se défendre quand il venait les tourmenter. Bien sûr, le noble seigneur était couvert de honte, et menaçait régulièrement son enfant de le ramener dans le droit chemin à la baguette. Mais le jeune homme était son unique enfant, son fils bien-aimé, son seul héritier. Faiblesse ? Amour ? Quoi que ce fût, le suzerain finissait par tout pardonner. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. »

« Un jour, le jeune dissolu rencontra les mauvaises personnes. Ayant besoin de substances interdites par les lois de nombreuses contrées, dont la Bretonnie, il contacta un réseau constitué de criminels notoires. Des voyous, des brutes, des assassins, dont certains étaient des bandits de l'Empire en cavale. Ils fournirent au jeune homme la marchandise dont il avait besoin pour "pimenter" une soirée entre amis proches, en échange d'un premier acompte. La soirée fut inoubliable, et je passerai sur les détails sordides qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de développer. Or, quelques jours plus tard, quand le représentant de ces bandits vint réclamer le reste de la somme d'argent convenue, le jeune homme l'éconduisit avec mépris, prétextant que l'effet des médications n'avait pas été à la hauteur de ses espérances. Bien sûr, c'était un mensonge, qu'il avait déjà utilisé plus d'une fois pour ne pas payer un dû. »

« Malheureusement pour le jeune homme, les membres du réseau n'étaient pas des petits bandits de moindre envergure, mais de vrais enragés, pas du tout du genre à se laisser impressionner par un fils de noble. Dès que leur messager fut revenu avec la nouvelle, les pontes du réseau réagirent immédiatement. Ils firent capturer le fils du suzerain, et l'emmenèrent dans un de leurs repaires secrets. Commença alors un long et très douloureux calvaire pour le petit noble qui se fit copieusement torturer pendant des jours par l'un des criminels. Ce criminel en particulier était vraiment redoutable. Même s'il n'était âgé que de quelques années de plus que son prisonnier, il était déjà maître dans l'art d'infliger la douleur. »

« Le seigneur eut vent de cet enlèvement, évidemment. Il envoya sa garde à la recherche de son fils, mais la cachette des bandits restait hors de sa portée. Les mercenaires refusaient de s'engager à sa recherche, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de s'attirer les foudres de l'organisation criminelle, même si la récompense proposée par le seigneur était très stimulante. Enfin, le suzerain voulut contacter les hors-la-loi lui-même, afin de leur payer une rançon. Mais le chef n'était pas disposé à accepter son offre. La réputation de "sans pitié" de ces bandits ne devait pas être émoussée. Finalement, ce fut le tortionnaire du jeune homme qui rendit le corps de son infortunée victime au seigneur. »

« Le criminel était venu le visage masqué, mais au dernier moment, le suzerain parvint à lui arracher son masque. Il ne réussit pas pour autant à l'empêcher de fuir, mais l'image de son visage était désormais gravée dans son esprit. Pour le malheur du bandit, le seigneur avait un don pour le dessin. Il s'empressa de dessiner un portrait comprenant les plus petits détails du visage du criminel, tableau qu'il suspendit juste en face de son bureau, afin de ne jamais oublier les traits de celui qui avait pris la vie de son enfant. »

L'Elfe fit une pause. Durant toute son explication, le seigneur n'avait pas dit un mot, mais son teint était devenu de plus en plus cramoisi, sa respiration plus sifflante, et ses yeux étincelaient à présent de haine. Avec un petit sourire ironique, l'individu aux traits dissimulés reprit son récit.

« Le temps passa. L'épouse du seigneur, trop affectée par cette tragédie, finit par mourir de chagrin. Peu à peu, le seigneur n'eut plus qu'une seule idée en tête : retrouver celui qui avait éteint la flamme de l'existence de son fils. Quelques semaines plus tard, le groupe de bandits fut rattrapé par un détachement de la garde du Reikland, dans l'Empire. Le seigneur Bretonnien se déplaça en personne, dans l'espoir que l'assassin de son fils demeurât parmi les survivants. Il n'en était rien. On n'avait pas retrouvé son corps. Il faut dire que la capture de la bande avait été houleuse, et des explosifs avaient ébranlé la planque, réduisant en miettes quelques personnes. Mais le seigneur savait, sentait au plus profond de lui-même, que l'âme de son fils n'était pas en paix. Et que donc le propriétaire de ce visage, ce visage abhorré, était toujours en vie. Et la colère du seigneur ne s'apaisa point, même après une vingtaine d'années à maudire ce jour. »

« J'ai entendu parler de cette histoire, votre seigneurie. L'année dernière, j'étais parmi les invités de l'une de vos parties de chasse, à votre insu – je suis passé maître dans l'art du déguisement. Quand j'ai demandé à votre intendant de me montrer le tableau, avec votre permission, j'ai tout de suite reconnu le visage. Il se trouve que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer cet individu au cours de mes pérégrinations. Vingt ans se sont écoulés, mais je puis vous assurer qu'il n'a pas tant changé que ça. J'ai passé les mois suivants à traquer ma cible, et je l'ai finalement retrouvée. Sans le moindre doute. Je l'ai vue sur place. C'est bien votre homme. Aussitôt, je suis revenu ici au plus vite, pour vous proposer de prendre votre revanche. »

Le suzerain toussa, et se pencha par-dessus la table. Il murmura d'une voix glaciale :

\- Jeune homme, j'aimerais vous rappeler quelque chose.

\- « Jeune homme » ? C'est surprenant de votre part, monseigneur. Les apparences disent le contraire, mais je suis bien plus âgé que vous.

\- Peu importe ! rétorqua sèchement le noble, peu disposé à faire des jeux d'esprit. Les Elfes sont connus pour mûrir moins vite que les Humains. La preuve, cette remarque était puérile. C'est justement ce que je m'apprêtais à vous expliquer : je n'engage que des professionnels consciencieux, pas des hurluberlus qui se comportent comme des gamins mal élevés ! Ne me faites pas regretter d'avoir fait appel à vos services, ou bien notre collaboration pourrait cesser sur-le-champ.

L'homme masqué se tut, puis murmura quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Vous avez raison, et je vous dois des excuses.

\- Je me fiche de vos excuses, ronchonna l'Humain, qui n'était pas dupe en décelant le manque de sincérité dans les excuses de l'Elfe. J'ai déjà payé pour obtenir votre témoignage, et plutôt cher, pour un témoignage sans preuve.

\- Je n'ai pas tant de mérite que ça, monseigneur. L'histoire de votre famille n'est pas un mystère, cela fait vingt ans que vous recherchez ce bandit.

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Vous connaissez l'étendue de votre talent, sinon vous ne feriez pas preuve d'un tel culot ! Si vous n'aviez fait que répéter la version officielle que je transmets, je vous aurais flanqué à la porte moi-même. Seulement, vous m'avez dévoilé nombre de détails que vous n'aviez pas besoin de connaître.

L'Elfe sourit encore. En effet, publiquement, le jeune Ignace de Vaucanson avait été capturé par une troupe de bandits pendant une promenade. Nulle mention de la transaction fatale ne figurait sur aucun document officiel. Vaucanson continua :

\- Le fait que vous ayez autant appris sur mon histoire personnelle me donne une idée plutôt positive de vos capacités, mais l'enjeu est trop important pour que tout soit flanqué par terre à la dernière minute à cause de votre fanfaronnerie ! Vingt ans que j'attends ce moment, vingt ans ! Je ne sais pas ce que ça représente pour un Elfe, mais pour moi, c'est le tiers de mon existence !

L'Elfe cessa de sourire.

\- Vous ne voulez pas seulement voir cet individu mourir. Vous voulez le faire souffrir autant que vous avez souffert. Il doit payer pour son crime.

\- Oh oui, il doit payer, et pas seulement pour son crime ! Je dois vingt ans de souffrance et de regrets à cet homme. Je lui suis redevable de la perte de mon fils, puis de mon épouse, soit la destruction de ma famille. Je veux détruire ce qu'il a de plus cher ! Je veux que son nom soit définitivement souillé, et associé à la pire des catastrophes ! Je veux que tout ce qu'il a bâti de ses mains, avec sa sueur et son sang, s'écroule devant lui. Et surtout, je veux qu'il soit parfaitement conscient d'être le seul fautif de tout ce qui arrivera à lui et à ses proches !

\- Et c'est pour ça que vous avez eu raison de faire appel à moi, _mon sieur_. Je n'aurai pas besoin de multiplier les déguisements. Je serai tel quel. Il ne se méfiera pas de moi. Au pire, il me connaît suffisamment pour savoir que je peux avoir un comportement inhabituel de temps à autre. C'est pour ça que je suis exactement la personne qu'il vous faut. Je pourrai infiltrer la place sans éveiller les soupçons, et préparer le plan qui vous conviendra. Vous êtes l'employeur, je procéderai donc selon votre volonté.

Ces paroles calmèrent un peu le suzerain. L'homme masqué en profita pour continuer :

\- L'endroit où se trouve votre cible est hors de l'Empire et des pays alliés. Réalisez-vous ce que cela signifie ?

\- Peu importe la distance, j'irai jusqu'au bout de Naggaroth pour retrouver cet homme.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais je pensais à autre chose : tant qu'à faire, autant vous rembourser aussi sur le plan matériel. Il s'est installé dans un endroit où il fait bon vivre, vous pourriez en devenir le suzerain.

L'Humain sentit son front se plisser.

\- Vous parlez d'une annexion complète ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'exterminer tout le monde, _mon sieur !_ Si vous constatez que vos forces sont suffisantes pour renverser le gouvernement en place, faites-le. Rien ne changera pour les habitants, de toute façon, dans la province dont nous parlons, ce genre de « passation de pouvoir » est monnaie courante.

\- Oui… cela mérite réflexion. Je pourrai le faire, et tant pis pour ceux qui l'auront caché à la justice de la Dame du Lac ! Ils ne peuvent pas être des gens vertueux !

Vaucanson était à présent cramoisi, et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur inquiétante. Son interlocuteur leva la main.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous pousser dans un conflit dont vous ne sortiriez pas vainqueur.

\- Non, vraiment, cette idée est intéressante, tout compte fait.

\- Mais j'y pense ! Et si ce pays déclare la guerre à la Bretonnie ?

\- Notre armée peut résister à n'importe quel envahisseur. Je serai celui qui agrandira l'influence de Sa Majesté Louen Cœur de Lion !

L'individu masqué ne sut s'il devait prendre le suzerain en admiration ou en pitié. Pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il disait ? Voulait-il se convaincre lui-même de ces belles paroles destinées à dissimuler sa faim de vengeance ? Il sursauta presque quand la voix grave de l'Humain le tira de ses pensées.

\- Voulez-vous me dire où est sa cachette, à présent ?

\- Bien entendu, monseigneur.

Et l'Elfe sortit de son havresac un étui cylindrique de cuir, déballa une carte qu'il déroula sur la table. Le front du seigneur se plissa.

\- Hum… les Royaumes Renégats… Je m'en doutais. C'est un bon endroit pour fuir, en effet. C'est grand.

\- Oui, mais pas assez pour moi.

D'un geste précis, l'Elfe sortit de sa manche une petite dague, et la planta dans la carte. L'Humain réagit à peine. Il en avait vu d'autres. En revanche, il ne put retenir un haussement de sourcils quand il vit l'endroit où la lame avait frappé.

\- Quoi ? Ici ? Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Absolument certain, votre seigneurie. J'ai prétendu être un voyageur de passage pour faire mon petit repérage. Je n'ai pas abordé la cible, je suis resté bien éloigné chaque fois, mais de toute façon, grâce à mes atours, il n'aurait pas pu me reconnaître s'il m'avait vu.

Le suzerain se leva, et fit quelques pas dans le bureau. Le plancher craqua sous ses bottes.

\- J'ai entendu vaguement parler de cette principauté. C'est une place bien étrange… Les gens qui y vivent sont pour le moins inhabituels.

L'homme masqué sourit de nouveau avec malice.

\- Je l'ai constaté par moi-même. Et le défi n'en sera que plus intéressant.

Le noble eut l'intuition qu'il y avait autre chose. Il connaissait suffisamment la psychologie des peuples dits « civilisés » par l'Empire pour déceler les plus petits détails qui trahissaient les émotions. Il était évident que le personnage qu'il s'apprêtait à engager ne faisait pas cela que pour l'argent. Il semblait trop intéressé, trop conciliant, trop prêt à accepter trop de conditions… cette mission paraissait être un prétexte, une bonne occasion de se rendre à l'endroit convenu avec une justification précise.

 _Cet espion ne met pas toutes ses cartes sur table. Il veut quelque chose en particulier. Quoi donc ? Oh, et puis, quelle importance ? Du moment qu'il fait bien son travail…_

Il regarda encore la dague. La pointe était plantée dans le « d » du deuxième des mots qui composaient le nom de leur destination. La carte indiquait à cet emplacement : « Royaume des Rats ».

 **PREMIÈRE PARTIE : LES VOIES DE LA COHABITATION**

 **Chapitre 1 : Fin d'une aventure**

Le vent soufflait sur la lande, agitant légèrement les feuilles des arbres dans un doux bruissement.

La pluie tombée la nuit précédente avait rendu le chemin boueux, et le convoi avançait difficilement. Les chevaux tiraient de toutes leurs forces, et les cavaliers faisaient de leur mieux pour éviter à leur monture de glisser sur la terre meuble. Ils étaient une douzaine, hommes et femmes, accompagnant trois chariots, un grand et deux petits. Le plus grand était en fait une grande cage montée sur roues, et un Halfling tenait les rênes. Le deuxième chariot, guidé par un soldat Humain, était simplement bâché. Enfin, à l'arrière, une autre cage juste assez grande pour un seul prisonnier fermait le convoi.

Quiconque aurait croisé ces voyageurs de loin aurait sans doute passé son chemin en haussant les épaules ces cavaliers étaient des mercenaires chasseurs de primes lourdement armés, selon toute apparence, et la grande cage renfermait leurs proies. Mais ceux qui avaient vu les prisonniers s'étaient rapidement détournés et avaient passé leur chemin sans oser regarder en arrière.

Le chariot de tête renfermait une quinzaine d'hommes-rats, représentants du peuple des Skavens. Grands comme des Humains de taille inférieure à la moyenne, certains se tenaient debout sur leurs pattes arrière, d'autres étaient assis au milieu de la cage ou appuyés contre les barreaux. Ils présentaient tous les attributs des rats : grandes incisives proéminentes, longues moustaches vibrantes, longue queue constituée d'anneaux de chair, et griffes au bout de chaque doigt et chaque orteil. Tous étaient nus, et chacun avait une fourrure aux couleurs et aux motifs uniques. Ils étaient silencieux, immobiles, et aucun n'orientait son regard vers l'extérieur de la cage. Le soleil, haut dans le ciel printanier, réchauffait leur pelage, ce qui n'était pas désagréable.

L'un des cavaliers, qui chevauchait en tête, était une femme. Elle était très grande, mesurait plus de six pieds, et était également forte et musclée. Ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux très blonds coupés courts laissaient présager des origines nordiques. Elle portait une armure simple mais pratique et confortable. Elle passa une main gantée dans ses cheveux et soupira d'agacement. Les couinements aigus lui vrillaient les tympans depuis près d'une heure. En repensant au sens de leur périple, son cœur se serra.

\- Mais pourquoi on ne s'est pas déjà arrêtés ?

\- Parce qu'on doit quitter le pays d'abord. Garde le sourire, sœurette, on y est presque !

L'homme qui venait de parler était encore plus grand, et large d'épaules. On le sentait très athlétique, aussi costaud qu'agile. Son menton fort saillait sous ses joues recouvertes d'une barbe bien taillée, et les mêmes yeux bleus que la femme étincelaient sous ses cheveux châtain. Il émanait de lui une grande force à travers cette apparente tranquillité. Il fit accélérer son cheval, de manière à trotter juste à côté de la grande femme qui grogna :

\- Je commence à en avoir plein les oreilles.

\- Ils ont faim, ils ont peur, on ne peut pas les en blâmer, ce ne sont que des bébés.

\- C'est surtout contre moi que je suis fâchée. Je ne les aime pas beaucoup, mais j'aime encore moins leur infliger ça.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, dans quelques minutes, on pourra les nourrir et ils se calmeront.

\- Oui, Jochen. Bien sûr, Jochen.

\- Tiens, regarde ! Nous arrivons.

Les chariots venaient de contourner un coteau. Un peu plus loin coulait une rivière par-dessus laquelle s'étirait un pont. Un tunnel de bois avait été construit sur toute la longueur de ce pont, et une demi-douzaine de gardes attendait à l'entrée de ce tunnel. Juste à quelques pas sur la gauche se dressait une petite caserne. La passerelle était la dernière frontière de cette région de l'Empire, le Wissenland. Au-delà, c'était les Montagnes Noires, puis au sud s'étendaient les principautés frontalières, aussi connues sous le nom de « Royaumes Renégats ». En ce pays morcelé en de multiples royaumes, les lois des Humains changeaient au gré de l'humeur des monarques.

Pour l'heure, les convoyeurs devaient affronter pour la dernière fois la loi de l'Empereur Karl Franz. Le jeune homme qui était en tête se tourna vers ses camarades.

\- Bon, pas de raison que ça ne se passe pas comme d'habitude, pas vrai ?

\- Surtout, ne faites pas les marioles, renchérit la femme. C'est notre ultime sortie, je n'ai pas envie que la conclusion de cette histoire soit écrite à l'encre rouge.

Ils étaient à présent à quelques pas du pont. L'un des gardes leva le bras et s'avança, à l'approche du convoi.

\- Halte !

Les chariots s'arrêtèrent à l'unisson. Celui qui avait parlé, vraisemblablement le plus gradé si l'on en croyait son plastron ouvragé, fit un geste vers le Halfling.

\- Qui commande ce convoi ? Vous ?

\- Moi ! répondit sèchement la femme.

Elle mit pied à terre, imitée par son frère, et dit au garde :

\- Nous quittons les terres de l'Empereur Karl Franz, et nous paierons le droit de passage comme il se doit.

Le supérieur fronça les sourcils.

\- Première fois de ma vie que je vous vois, pourtant j'ai l'impression de vous connaître ?

\- Nous passons régulièrement par ici. Vous avez déjà dû nous voir.

\- J'ai été affecté à ce poste il y a deux semaines. Si j'avais déjà vu un convoi comme celui-ci, je m'en serais souvenu.

La femme sentit le garde s'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa réflexion. Finalement, il secoua la tête.

\- Vous n'auriez pas déjà séjourné près de Carroburg ?

\- Non, grommela la femme.

\- « Non, sergent », je vous prie, corrigea l'un des soldats. Sergent Melk.

\- D'accord, _sergent_ Melk. Nedland, veux-tu bien donner son argent au sergent Melk ?

\- Ouais, _capitaine_! répondit le Halfling avec un vilain sourire.

Il se leva, souleva la planche sur laquelle il était assis, et en sortit une bourse qu'il lança au sergent. Celui-ci la rattrapa, compta les pièces, puis releva les yeux.

\- Vous êtes vraiment capitaine ? Vous, une femme ?

\- Vous devriez sortir de votre trou perdu, sergent. Il y a de plus en plus de pays où les femmes font carrière dans l'armée, ou dans une milice privée, comme c'est le cas pour moi. Maintenant, laissez-nous passer, nous sommes pressés.

\- Sergent, vous avez vu ça ? s'exclama l'un des soldats.

Melk se dirigea vers la grande cage, celle qui contenait les Skavens. Ceux-ci devinrent plus nerveux à l'approche de l'Humain. L'un d'eux siffla entre ses longues incisives avec agressivité. Le front du sergent se creusa de plis perplexes.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ces créatures sur les routes ?

\- Hé, on nous a payé pour les ramener, on le fait.

\- Ce sont des hommes-bêtes. Ne pas éliminer immédiatement ces choses peut être considéré comme une hérésie.

\- Au-delà de cette frontière, c'est les Royaumes Renégats, et votre empereur de mes fesses n'a plus le moindre pouvoir, d'accord ? rétorqua le Halfling.

L'un des hommes d'armes approcha à son tour de l'une des cages avec circonspection. Aussitôt, un Skaven se jeta vers lui avec un feulement strident, le bras tendu entre les barreaux. L'homme bondit en arrière. Deux de ses camarades brandissaient déjà leur lance.

\- Assez !

La jeune femme attrapa l'homme-rat par le poignet d'un mouvement net, et tira, ce qui comprima son faciès sur les barres d'acier. Le Skaven gémit de douleur.

\- Tu vas te calmer, saloperie, ou je t'arrache la fourrure poil par poil !

L'homme-rat la regarda d'un air furibond, puis ferma les yeux, cessa de s'agiter et essaya de baisser la tête. La meneuse relâcha sa prise, s'éloigna de la cage, et revint au sergent. Le Skaven recula d'un bond, s'accroupit sur la paille souillée de la cage, et caressa son bras meurtri avec de petits couinements peinés.

\- Rappelez vos hommes, sergent Melk, et éloignez-les de ces animaux. Si vous ne les embêtez pas, ils ne vous embêteront pas. Et pour répondre à votre question, on les maintient en vie parce que notre employeur nous paie plus cher si on en ramène des vivants. Y en a déjà trois qui ont clamsé en chemin, j'aime autant limiter la casse.

Melk regarda la jeune femme d'un œil mauvais.

\- Vous avez de la chance que ce soit la dernière frontière de l'Empire, ici, parce qu'autrement, je les aurais tous fait exécuter, prime ou pas prime. Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? C'est insupportable, à la fin !

Le soldat qui avait été attaqué par le Skaven était à côté du chariot bâché. Il passa sa tête sous la toile, et eut un petit sursaut surpris.

\- Au nom d'Ulric, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Pas touche ! aboya le jeune homme. C'est la marchandise qui a le plus de valeur !

\- Quoi ? Ces petites horreurs ?

Il souleva le coin de la bâche, révélant l'intérieur du chariot. Il contenait de grands cylindres métalliques, et des paniers en osier dans lesquels étaient entassés des petits Skavens nus et aveugles. Leurs petites dents étaient déjà coupantes, et quelques-uns avaient rongé l'osier tressé. Ils poussaient tous des couinements et des crissements suraigus. Melk approcha, et recula d'un bond en se bouchant le nez.

\- Berck ! Quelle puanteur !

En effet, les petits Skavens émettaient une forte odeur d'excréments et de viande faisandée. Le sergent vit que leur peau rose était maculée de matières sombres et gluantes, et préféra ne pas imaginer de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire de cette vermine ?

\- On va les élever pour en faire de bons petits citoyens ! ricana le Halfling. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'on va en faire ?

\- Notre employeur a besoin de nourriture de qualité pour son chenil, reprit le jeune homme nommé Jochen. En effet, la viande de ces créatures constitue un morceau de choix pour les lévriers. Cette viande a l'air un peu coriace, comme ça, mais je peux vous garantir qu'une fois bouillie, épicée et préparée de la bonne façon, nos limiers en raffolent. Bien sûr, on doit les garder en vie d'ici là, car leur chair est encore plus tendre quand on les jette dans la marmite d'eau bouillante alors qu'ils sont en train de crier. Et puis, ça excite les chiens.

Jochen se tut, mais son regard empreint de sadisme était en train de pétrifier le sergent Melk. Ce dernier remarqua du coin de l'œil quelque chose qui lui fit vaguement reprendre ses esprits.

\- Et celui-là ?

Il désigna de l'index le troisième chariot, le petit avec une cage seule. Un seul prisonnier était assis à l'intérieur sur un fauteuil en bois. Il y était attaché par des fers aux poignets et aux chevilles. Le pelage sur son corps nu était entièrement blanc. Sa tête était enfermée dans une petite cage crânienne. On ne pouvait pas voir son visage, masqué par une pièce de tissu noir. En revanche, le sergent remarqua deux longues cornes droites, telles celles d'une chèvre, aux pointes légèrement recourbées vers l'avant, qui dépassaient du sommet du crâne de l'individu.

Le Halfling de la compagnie cracha de mépris.

\- C'est le plus dangereux du troupeau. Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences. Il n'a pas l'air bien costaud, comme ça, mais c'est une vraie terreur. Il nous a grillé six gars sur place en un claquement de doigt.

\- Vous voulez dire que c'est un sorcier ?

\- Ouaip, et pas des moindres !

\- Pourquoi ne pas le tuer tout de suite s'il est dangereux ?

\- Parce qu'il pourra servir de…

Le petit bonhomme ne continua pas sa phrase. Sa bouche se plissa en une moue sceptique.

\- Réflexion faite, il vaudrait mieux que je ne vous dise rien.

\- On a acheté votre silence, là-dessus ?

\- En partie, mais c'est aussi une précaution.

\- Notre employeur pourrait vous considérer comme des témoins gênants, intervint la grande femme blonde. Il pourrait nous payer pour qu'on revienne et qu'on vous élimine tous.

La femme fixa le sergent droit dans les yeux. Melk était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il réfléchit rapidement. Ses hommes n'étaient pas très nombreux, et le groupe de mercenaires était bien équipé. Allait-il prendre le risque de laisser d'éventuels hérétiques s'enfuir et les laisser faire leurs manigances, avant de revenir pour créer de vrais problèmes ? Ou bien ses hommes pouvaient-ils les arrêter et les vaincre ? Avaient-ils seulement une chance contre eux ?

La voix du Halfling le tira de ses pensées.

\- Allons, sergent Melk. Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est quitter l'Empire. Nous n'y reviendrons plus. Pas la peine qu'on vous fasse perdre plus de temps, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, je peux peut-être vous aider à vous décider ?

Et il sortit de la poche de son gilet une bourse, qu'il lança dans sa direction. Le sergent la rattrapa, la secoua, et entendit un tintement très caractéristique. La bourse contenait bien une bonne quantité de couronnes d'or, bien plus que le prix de passage normalement applicable dont ils s'étaient déjà acquittés.

Finalement, Melk laissa la cupidité étouffer son respect de la loi, et estima qu'au-delà de la frontière, ce n'était plus de son ressort.

\- Bon, allez-y. Mais si vous revenez par ici, je serai obligé de vous refuser l'accès.

\- Aucun problème, sergent, répliqua froidement la femme. On ne reviendra pas.

Elle remonta sur son cheval. Le Halfling fit claquer son fouet, et tout le convoi repartit. Les trois cages traversèrent le pont couvert, puis s'éloignèrent. Le sergent Melk regarda ces étranges individus s'éloigner, puis disparaître au-delà d'une butte avec soulagement. Convaincu d'avoir pris la bonne décision, il sentit un poids décoller de son estomac.

\- Sergent… ça va ?

\- Oui, soldat.

Il voulut faire preuve d'autorité :

\- Vous tous, écoutez-moi : la prochaine fois qu'on voit des gens comme ça avec des prisonniers comme ça, prime ou pas prime, on prévient l'état-major. S'ils veulent sortir, on les retient. Et s'ils veulent entrer… on les massacre. C'est compris ?

Les gardes approuvèrent ensemble, certains frissonnaient encore. Afin de s'assurer du silence de ses hommes, le sergent Melk déclara encore :

\- On va partager cet or, mais le premier qui l'ouvre à ce sujet, je l'étripe moi-même. C'est clair ?

Aucun n'osa dire le moindre mot. Le message était passé.

L'improbable caravane continua sa route pendant deux miles. La femme en tête jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Comme elle ne voyait plus le pont, ni les gardes, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Jochen fit trotter sa monture afin d'être à sa hauteur.

\- Hé, tout va bien ?

\- On l'a échappé belle !

\- De quoi ? Rien de plus par rapport à d'habitude, si ?

\- Jochen, tu n'as pas reconnu le sergent ? Il faisait partie de la garde de notre père !

\- Sans blague ? Tu en es sûre ?

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire ironique.

\- J'assistais parfois aux entraînements en cachette, par curiosité. J'avais déjà un peu la vocation. Et Melk était celui qui me plaisait le plus. Quand j'étais enfant, je le considérais comme un beau chevalier digne de moi.

\- Ton beau chevalier aurait donc pu te reconnaître, comprit le Halfling. Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère ! Et toi, Jochen, je n'ai pas connu ton père, mais d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, tu commences à lui ressembler !

\- Il a rejoint nos ancêtres il y a six ans, et vu comment le domaine a fini, je pense que tous les survivants de cette nuit ont préféré oublier, Nedland.

\- Mouais.

Un des cavaliers en queue de cortège fit trotter sa monture jusqu'au niveau du Halfling.

\- Hé, Ned ! Nous sommes complètement hors de leur vue, et ils ne nous suivent pas.

\- Ils sont trop débiles pour se poser plus de questions et abandonner leur poste, répondit le Halfling en haussant les épaules.

Marjan Gottlieb leva la main, et fit un geste vers sa droite.

\- Installons-nous à cinquante yards du sentier.

Les chariots quittèrent le chemin de terre pour s'enfoncer dans la plaine. Quelques longues minutes passèrent encore. La jeune femme arrêta le convoi d'un signe de la main. Elle demanda au Halfling nommé Nedland :

\- Tu vois quelqu'un ?

Nedland sortit d'un étui attaché au siège de bois une longue-vue. Il grimpa prestement sur la cage, et contempla les alentours quelques instants.

\- Personne nulle part. La voie est libre !

Marjan descendit de cheval, et se planta devant la grande cage.

\- Bon, allez. On se détend, les enfants.

En un instant, tous les visages se décrispèrent. Quelques-uns des Skavens éclatèrent de rire, en particulier le plus petit, un tout jeune Skaven au pelage anthracite.

\- Quels nigauds, ces Impériaux !

\- Tu parles !

\- N'empêche que tu ne faisais pas le malin, devant eux !

\- Allons, Fritz s'est très bien débrouillé, dit le Skaven brun qui avait agressé le soldat. C'était sa première sortie, ne l'oubliez pas.

Tout en parlant, il dégagea du pied la paille dans un coin de la grande cage, et découvrit une trappe, qu'il ouvrit d'un coup sec. Les Skavens sortirent de leur prison l'un après l'autre, en glissant avec souplesse. Une fois à l'air libre, ils s'étirèrent et inspirèrent profondément.

\- J'ai un peu froid, gémit Fritz à l'attention du Skaven brun, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Attends une seconde. Les gars ?

Nedland et Jochen descendirent du deuxième chariot un grand coffre. Le Halfling l'ouvrit, et en sortit des vêtements. Il les distribua aux hommes-rats, qui se rhabillèrent, non sans une satisfaction soulagée.

Les Skavens des profondeurs de l'Empire Souterrain tenaient à leurs habits, souvent leur unique possession, et l'élément représentant leur statut. Les Skavens du convoi avaient l'habitude de rester vêtus publiquement, mais pour des raisons différentes. Certes leur fourrure recouvrait leur corps de manière à masquer leur intimité tout en les protégeant du froid, seulement ils avaient adopté la pudeur des Humains. Comme ils aimaient également arborer de beaux habits, tout le monde était satisfait.

Marjan Gottlieb s'approcha du Skaven brun qui rajustait sa jaquette, et lui tapota amicalement le bras.

\- Pas trop eu mal, Kit ?

\- Non, ça va. En même temps, je l'avais bien cherché.

« Kit » était le diminutif de « Kristofferson ». Kristofferson était un Skaven entré de plain-pied dans l'âge adulte. Il était venu au monde six ans plus tôt, pour les Enfants du Rat Cornu qui vieillissaient environ trois fois plus vite que les Humains, cela représentait donc dix-huit printemps. Bien campé sur ses deux pieds, il était à peu près de la taille d'un Humain ordinaire. Sa stature était moyenne, mais deux années d'entraînement au sein de la caserne avaient sculpté son corps des muscles solides roulaient sous son pelage brun, et il marchait avec une certaine grâce. Des reflets cuivrés luisaient çà et là sur sa fourrure, et une longue ligne noir de jais naissait sur sa nuque et suivait sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'au bas de son dos, à la base de sa longue queue constituée d'anneaux de chair rose.

Il avait le visage d'un rat, mais propre et harmonieux, sans être répugnant. Ses yeux étaient verts et brillants, son museau fin, et d'épaisses touffes de poils sur ses joues lui faisaient des favoris qui lui donnaient un air d'autant plus sympathique. Ses incisives étaient impeccables et bien entretenues.

Ce gentilhomme était d'un naturel avenant, et s'appliquait à suivre le code d'honneur des chevaliers des légendes qui avaient enchanté son enfance. Il savait combien le Vieux Monde était corrompu de toutes parts, et tenait à tout faire pour entretenir les quelques flammèches d'espoir des plus optimistes. Humble, respectueux, courtois, il savait cependant se montrer implacable envers un adversaire dangereux, et était capable de manier n'importe quelle arme, avec une préférence pour la rapière – il appréciait particulièrement le combat mêlant agilité, rapidité, précision et élégance, et ne s'encombrait que rarement d'armures lourdes. Enfin, un dernier signe particulier le caractérisait : il était gaucher.

Jochen et Marjan Gottlieb l'avaient vu grandir. Maintenant qu'il était à peu près du même âge du point de vue physiologique et psychologique, tous les trois étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Marjan, qui n'était pas du genre à laisser n'importe qui faire preuve de familiarité vis-à-vis d'elle, ne le repoussa pas quand il se plaça entre elle et son frère, puis qu'il passa un bras autour de l'épaule de chacun d'eux, les serrant contre lui.

\- Ah, le frisson de l'aventure ! L'appréhension devant le danger ! L'action, les combats pour une cause juste ! Je sens que tout ceci va me manquer !

\- Moi pas, rétorqua Marjan. Et à ta mère non plus, je parie. Deux ans que ça dure et tu n'en as pas encore assez ?

\- Si je pouvais, j'y retournerais encore, et encore !

\- Décidément, il est temps de te trouver une femme, railla Jochen.

\- Et dire adieu à ma liberté ? Voyons, frère, tu n'y penses pas !

\- L'amour peut être une prison très plaisante, intervint Fritz.

Kristofferson relâcha son étreinte, et s'approcha du petit Skaven anthracite.

\- Alors, ça y est ? Tu comptes faire ta demande ?

\- Oui. Comme j'ai participé à au moins une expédition, ça lui prouvera que je suis un homme, un vrai !

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de ça pour la séduire, tu sais.

\- C'était important pour moi, Nedland. Et maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de risque que je ne revienne pas, c'est la bonne ! Je vais m'agenouiller devant Martha, et lui dire :

Le jeune Skaven mit un genou à terre, pour raffermir le poids des mots, et déclara avec emphase, une main sur le cœur, l'autre tendue en avant :

\- « Martha Spiegel, je t'aime ! Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Toute la compagnie applaudit. Jochen éclata de rire.

\- Sûr, il y a des moyens moins agréables de se laisser mettre en cage !

\- En parlant de cage… Jochen, peux-tu me passer les clefs ?

\- C'est Nedland qui les a, sœurette.

Le Halfling, qui avait entendu la conversation, fit quelques pas vers la troisième charrette, celle avec une petite cage.

\- Bougez pas, je m'occupe du plus drôle de nos oiseaux !

Et il sauta sur le chariot et s'empressa d'ouvrir la cage. Il déverrouilla les bracelets qui retenaient les mains et les pieds du prisonnier. Une fois libéré de ces entraves, celui-ci se releva et enleva le tissu qui lui cachait la vue. Nedland aida l'homme-rat blanc à poser ses pieds sur la terre ferme.

\- Attends, dit encore le petit homme en manipulant les serrures de la boîte.

Quelques déclics plus tard, la petite cage s'ouvrit. Nedland la retira, et révéla le visage du véritable chef du convoi. Il ironisa avec une référence empreinte d'une solennité exagérée :

\- Vous voilà à l'air libre, monseigneur Prospero Steiner.

Prospero Steiner était un citoyen de la principauté de Vereinbarung. Il en était l'intellectuel, le responsable des affaires concernant la magie. Depuis six ans, il s'impliquait de toute son âme dans la régence de cette principauté située dans les Royaumes Renégats, avec ses amis et le père de sa compagne.

« Prospero » n'était cependant pas son prénom de naissance. Il l'avait adopté pour se conformer définitivement aux coutumes des Humains. Personne n'aurait été dupe en le voyant, car il n'était pas Humain. Il n'était pas possible de le confondre avec un citoyen de l'Empire du Vieux Monde.

Prospero Steiner était un Skaven Blanc, et ses plus proches amis et les membres de sa famille l'appelaient Psody.

Pour la société des Skavens, Psody était au sommet de la pyramide. Sa fourrure entièrement blanche et ses cornes représentaient la plus grande des bénédictions, la marque des élus du Rat Cornu, le dieu des hommes-rats. Il était né avec ce privilège, et la magie coulait dans ses veines aussi naturellement que son sang.

Psody mesurait quatre pieds et demie de haut, sans compter ses cornes droites comme celles d'une chèvre, longues d'une vingtaine de pouces. Il était le plus âgé de tous les hommes-rats du groupe, et avait fêté son dixième anniversaire quelque temps auparavant. Plus petit que la moyenne des Skavens, il n'en était pas moins bien portant. Quelques touffes argentées de son pelage blanc brillaient au soleil, ses grands yeux roses au-dessus de son nez large et plat étincelaient de vie. La vie au grand air, une hygiène impeccable et un soin particulier à son apparence faisaient de lui un Skaven Blanc remarquable. Il était intelligent, charismatique, et faisait de son mieux pour être en harmonie avec ceux qu'il aimait.

Mais il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi.

Psody avait été autrefois un Prophète Gris, l'un des prêtres attitrés du Rat Cornu. Et les hommes-rats qui prêchaient cette religion dans l'Empire Souterrain où se terraient les Skavens étaient généralement des individus fourbes, manipulateurs, orgueilleux et violents. Il avait passé les quatre premières années de sa vie au sein du terrier de Brissuc, une colonie Skaven située quelque part dans le Reikland, la province de l'Empire des Humains où se trouvait la capitale, Altdorf. Cadet d'une fratrie comptant six frères, il avait tout fait pour satisfaire son maître, mentor et père adoptif, le Prophète Gris Vellux.

Tout avait basculé quand il avait commencé à recevoir des messages de la part du Rat Cornu. Il avait développé une insatiable curiosité et s'était posé de plus en plus de questions sur les enseignements de la divinité tutélaire des Skavens que Vellux qui avait transmis. Inquiet de voir son jeune disciple risquer d'échapper à son contrôle, Vellux avait ordonné son exécution discrète. C'est ainsi que Psody avait été laissé pour mort dans un marécage. Sa vie aurait sans doute fini ainsi sans les bons soins d'une sorcière habitant les lieux qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Ce fut pour le jeune Skaven Blanc le début d'une longue quête semée d'embûches, durant laquelle il chercha un sens aux visions du Rat Cornu, et une place quelque part dans le monde où faire sa vie. Il rencontra de nombreuses personnes, et se fit des amis aussi improbables que lui, notamment le prieur Romulus, prêtre de la déesse de la compassion Shallya, et surtout le marchand Ludwig Steiner, Humain passionné par les Skavens au point d'en avoir adopté une qu'il avait baptisée Heike et élevée comme sa propre fille.

Cette rencontre bouleversa complètement la vie de Psody. Il avait compris à quoi ressemblait le vrai bonheur. Une expédition organisée par le commerçant jusqu'au fin fond de la jungle de Lustrie lui permit de découvrir la signification des visions qui le hantaient, et à son retour, il affronta son ancien maître et le vainquit, au terme d'une longue et sanglante bataille.

La Bataille de Gottliebschloss fut une tragédie durant laquelle de nombreuses personnes de valeur perdirent la vie. Une fois terminée, les survivants décidèrent de quitter l'Empire, devenu trop dangereux pour eux, afin de s'installer dans une province achetée par Steiner des années plus tôt. Cette province, située dans les Royaumes Renégats au sud-est de l'Empire, devint donc la nouvelle demeure de Psody.

Quand il était arrivé avec sa compagne et ses amis Humains, le petit homme-rat avait trouvé un territoire désolé, avec un manoir en ruines. Tout le monde avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour en faire la capitale de ce royaume tout neuf. Il avait fallu près d'une année pour construire une cité décente, avec des fortifications solides et des habitations confortables. Pendant que les ouvriers avaient ainsi œuvré, une compagnie de mercenaires dirigée par le capitaine Hallbjörn Ludviksson de Norsca avait chassé les tribus d'Orques établies çà et là, puis avait entraîné les citoyens aptes au combat, avant de repartir vers le nord. Entretemps, d'autres Humains avaient entendu parler de ce nouveau royaume, et avaient vu une opportunité d'y mener une belle vie. Beaucoup partirent quand ils apprirent la véritable raison d'être du royaume de Vereinbarung.

Ce nom officiel, signifiant « entente » en ancien reikspiel, était le but ultime de ses dirigeants : créer un royaume où les Humains et les Skavens pourraient vivre en harmonie, et ainsi élever les hommes-rats comme étant la cinquième race dite « civilisée » après les Humains, les Elfes, les Nains et les Halflings.

Ce projet était un pari fou, insensé, dément. N'importe quelle institution chargée des lois dans l'un ou l'autre des pays de l'Empire, ou dans les forteresses Naines, n'importe quel roi de la lointaine île d'Ulthuan, patrie des Elfes, aurait considéré ce plan comme une ignoble hérésie à étouffer au plus vite. La très grande majorité des gens des quatre peuples voyait les Skavens comme de vulgaires hommes-bêtes tous justes bons à être massacrés. Les quelques rares érudits qui connaissaient leurs mœurs savaient qu'ils étaient bien plus évolués, et surtout bien plus dangereux. Les Fils du Rat Cornu constituaient une société particulièrement malsaine, fondée sur la violence, la peur, la traîtrise et l'agressivité permanente.

Or, Ludwig Steiner avait réalisé qu'un Skaven pouvait très bien se comporter comme un Humain s'il était élevé comme tel. Et son contact avec Psody lui avait permis de comprendre que même les Skavens destinés à devenir les meneurs, et de surcroît les plus vils, pouvaient changer. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de créer un royaume où faire vivre et prospérer les Skavens dans l'harmonie. Et une fois les premières villes bâties, la capitale bien protégée et les lois clairement établies (sur le modèle des lois de l'Empire de Karl Franz), les habitants étaient passés à la deuxième étape : le peuplement.

Au début, il n'y avait qu'un seul couple de Skavens. Bien sûr, il n'était guère concevable pour eux de peupler tout un royaume. Aussi, Psody, Romulus et le prince Steiner avaient organisé des expéditions à travers le Vieux Monde. Premièrement, les éclaireurs repéraient des colonies Skavens de petite taille, moins peuplées et moins protégées que les grandes cités souterraines comme Sub-Altdorf ou Malefosse. Deuxièmement, les Récolteurs, des hommes d'armes spécialement entraînés dans des opérations d'infiltration discrète, faisaient une percée après avoir saboté les points stratégiques, et se précipitaient vers les couveuses, les tanières où étaient entreposés les plus jeunes Skavens. Les Fils du Rat Cornu mettaient leurs petits dans les pouponnières, avant de les intégrer pleinement dans leur société. Les Récolteurs emportaient en priorité les bébés les plus jeunes, et tâchaient de récupérer autant de femelles que de mâles. Chez les Skavens, les filles étaient minoritaires, et par conséquent bien plus précieuses. Le prieur Romulus avait estimé qu'il devait y avoir un bon équilibre pour l'égalité des sexes, et pour la démographie une trop faible proportion de filles par rapport aux garçons pouvait être préjudiciable.

Psody avait participé à chaque expédition, et avait mis au point un stratagème audacieux pour les colonies les plus petites où on n'avait pas entendu parler de lui. Comme il était un Skaven Blanc connaissant très bien les coutumes de ce peuple, il pouvait facilement se faire passer pour un Prophète Gris en déplacement. Il lui suffisait de prétexter un mandat du Conseil des Treize, puis entrer, repérer les lieux, et s'en aller. L'équipe des Récolteurs intervenait dès le lendemain. Pour rendre la tâche plus aisée, Psody parvenait parfois à affaiblir les Skavens en les poussant à faire une fête en l'honneur du Rat Cornu. Il amenait un tonneau d'alcool soi-disant « volé aux choses-hommes », dont le contenu était drogué. Les Skavens les plus forts et les plus dangereux étaient les premiers à boire. Les Récolteurs n'avaient donc plus qu'à s'occuper des plus malingres qui avaient été tenus à l'écart du banquet, avant de mettre la main sur les nouveau-nés.

Chaque expédition demandait une préparation savante en amont comme en aval, aussi n'y en avait-il eu que quatre à cinq chaque année, certaines concentrées sur un terrier de taille moyenne, d'autres réparties entre deux ou trois colonies isolées. Une seule expédition avait été faite dans une colonie plus grande, les Récolteurs avaient profité d'un moment de faiblesse chez les habitants pour une opération plus audacieuse.

Au fil des ans, Psody et ses amis avaient rassemblé plusieurs centaines de bébés. Chacun d'eux avait été adopté par un couple d'Humains volontaires qui avaient pris en charge leur éducation. Les premiers mois furent les plus difficiles, car les bébés Skavens ne se comportaient pas de la même façon que les petits Humains. Toutes les prêtresses de Shallya sous la responsabilité de Romulus furent sollicitées de toutes parts. Heureusement, la patience et l'amour vinrent à bout de la peur instinctive. Bientôt, les premiers petits Skavens adoptés devinrent plus sociables, puis ils réussirent à parler le reikspiel, la langue des Humains. On improvisa des petites écoles spéciales pour habituer les jeunes Skavens à la vie en commun. Cette première génération fut baptisée « génération des Libérés ». Chaque groupe de petits Skavens enlevés à un terrier y était officiellement intégré, y compris celui que la compagnie était en train de ramener au bercail.

Le peuple de Vereinbarung ne faisait pas de distinction entre Humains et Skavens. Le terme usuel était « citoyen », ou le titre de la personne. En revanche, les conseillers du prince avaient suggéré de trouver un moyen de les distinguer des Skavens restés « traditionnalistes ». C'est ainsi qu'on avait pris l'habitude d'appeler les habitants de l'Empire Souterrain « Skavens Sauvages ». L'endroit en lui-même était désormais connu comme étant le « Royaume des Rats ».

Durant ces années, Psody avait toutefois voulu consacrer du temps à sa compagne Heike. Les deux Skavens adoptés par le prince s'aimaient tendrement, et formaient un couple heureux. Et les choses n'avaient pas traîné. Quatre mois après leur installation à Vereinbarung, leur premier enfant était arrivé. Ils l'avaient baptisé Kristofferson, en souvenir du fils disparu du prince Ludwig. Deux enfants jumeaux naquirent l'année suivante, un garçon et une fille, et puis un troisième garçon, et enfin la petite dernière.

Psody adorait ses cinq enfants de toutes ses forces, et était prêt à tout pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Il n'avait pas pu les éduquer autant qu'il avait souhaité, mais avait fait de son mieux. Jamais il ne s'était montré négligent. Ses longues absences n'avaient pas toujours été faciles, car l'éloignement avec sa famille lui pesait. Mais à présent, c'était terminé. Il n'y aurait pas d'autre expédition. Il allait donc pleinement pouvoir s'occuper de sa famille, tout en gérant les affaires en rapport avec la magie. Plus de prise de risque, plus de départ, plus de moments pénibles où il devait supporter le chagrin d'Heike qui craignait de ne pas le voir revenir.

Oui, il en avait parcouru, du chemin, depuis sa sortie du terrier de Brissuc. Psody Steiner était un grand héros pour certains, le pire des sacrilèges pour les autres.

Il se tourna vers le jeune Humain, et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Je te félicite, Jochen ! Ton sang-froid face aux Impériaux est admirable-admirable !

Bien qu'ayant appris à parler la langue des Humains, Psody avait toujours conservé le petit tic de répétition propre au queekish. Il ne voulut pas minimiser les efforts des autres.

\- Mais je voudrais vraiment tous vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Surtout toi, Fritz. C'était ta première sortie, tu avais peur, et pourtant tu n'as pas flanché.

\- Maître Mage, je… je vous remercie, mais comment vous… comment vous saviez que j'avais peur ? Vous ne pouviez pas me voir ?

\- Non, mais je pouvais te sentir. J'ai appris à aiguiser mes sens grâce à l'énergie-magie du Warp, et j'ai pu distinguer ton odeur par-dessus les autres. Et c'est cette odeur qui transpire-suinte encore de tes glandes à musc.

Fritz baissa les yeux. Psody lui tapota amicalement le dos.

\- Ne laisse pas la gêne submerger cette peur. Franchement, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu as été très bien. Ta future épouse sera flattée de t'avoir pour mari.

Un autre Skaven approcha. Il tendit au Skaven Blanc un vêtement d'étoffes souples et confortables.

\- Tiens, Père.

\- Merci, Siggy.

La capitaine Humaine eut un petit sourire attendri en entendant cet échange. C'était amusant de voir deux Skavens diamétralement opposés être pourtant liés par le sang. En effet, Siggy – Sigmund Steiner de son vrai nom – avait lui aussi un signe particulier des Skavens. Un héritage exceptionnel coulait dans le sang de quelques-uns des représentants de ce peuple : celui des Puissants du Rat Cornu.

Chaque génération de Skavens avait son lot de Skavens Noirs. Ceux-ci étaient facilement reconnaissables : bien plus grands et costauds que la moyenne, tous avaient une fourrure noire comme la nuit. Les plus musclés d'entre eux pouvaient déployer une force incroyable, bien supérieure à celle d'un Humain. Tous étaient également plus solides, et pouvaient endurer des blessures autrement mortelles. Chez certains d'entre eux, cette puissance était toutefois accompagnée d'une promptitude à s'emporter et à se mettre dans un état de rage difficilement contrôlable. Les Fils du Rat Cornu appelaient cette frénésie « Rage Noire ». La Rage Noire était à la fois un atout et une faiblesse pour les Skavens Noirs.

Sigmund était l'un d'entre eux. Âgé de cinq ans, il mesurait six pieds et deux pouces de haut pour cent cinquante livres de muscles et de nerfs. Il était très grand, mais il était mince, ses membres paraissaient plus fins, mais n'en étaient pas moins capables de déployer une force souvent impressionnante. Il savait bien que la Rage Noire était tapie au plus profond de lui, et ne s'autorisait à la laisser se déchaîner qu'en cas d'urgence. La Rage Noire ne faisait pas de différence entre ami et ennemi. En outre, une fois la fièvre destructrice retombée, le Skaven Noir subissait un violent contrecoup qui le réduisait à l'impuissance pour les quelques heures suivantes. Psody avait même entendu dire que certains Puissants étaient morts ainsi, leur cœur ayant littéralement explosé.

Le plus étonnant chez Sigmund était sa voix : elle était très douce, et quand il parlait normalement, on avait peine à croire qu'un timbre aussi rassurant pouvait sortir de cette poitrine robuste comme un chêne. À l'inverse, quand il menait ses hommes au combat, sa voix devenait plus effrayante et plus forte qu'un rugissement de troll. Comme chez certains Skavens, son visage n'était pas entièrement recouvert de poils son menton et son museau, large et plat comme celui de son père, étaient naturellement glabres. D'ordinaire, il veillait à ne jamais desserrer ses mâchoires, car sa dentition de Skaven Noir était bien plus inquiétante à l'œil que celle d'un Skaven ordinaire. Ses deux longues incisives coupantes comme un rasoir dépassaient de ses lèvres supérieures de quelques bons pouces.

Sous cette apparence de redoutable combattant, Sigmund était néanmoins quelqu'un de très sensible. Il était parfaitement conscient de ses forces et faiblesses, et cela lui minait parfois le moral. Heureusement, ses parents et ses amis savaient le réconforter. Il participait aux « récoltes » depuis deux ans, et avait toujours du mal à s'habituer à la détresse des bébés Skavens.

Tous les Skavens étaient à présent rhabillés. Jochen fouilla dans le deuxième chariot, et ressortit toute une collection d'épées, de haches et de marteaux de guerre. Bientôt, chacun récupéra son arme personnelle. Fritz Hafner, le plus petit Skaven de l'expédition, demanda :

\- Était-ce nécessaire, tout ça ? À l'aller, nous avons franchi la frontière en cachette, sans passer par le poste de garde. Pourquoi on n'a pas fait la même chose dans l'autre sens ?

\- Parce que jamais le chariot de transport des ratons n'aurait pu franchir la rivière autrement que par le pont. Et les eaux sont trop tumultueuses et trop profondes pour qu'on se risque à les franchir à la nage avec des ratons sur le dos.

\- Et… un seul chariot n'aurait pas suffi ? Les Skavens adultes auraient franchi la rivière de leur côté ?

Sigmund fronça le museau.

\- Pour laisser nos amis Humains à la merci des gardes ?

\- Ils auraient peut-être été moins nerveux sans notre présence.

\- Pas sûr, répondit Psody. De plus, avec des « prisonniers », ça faisait plus crédible. Plus c'est gros, plus ça passe.

\- Et si jamais ils s'étaient rebiffés ?

\- On aurait pu se défendre.

\- Même vous, enfermé et ligoté dans votre cage ?

\- Je n'étais pas bâillonné. Tant que je peux parler, je peux utiliser la magie. J'aurais pu m'en servir contre eux.

\- Il y avait quand même de sacrés risques.

\- Tu as raison, mais retiens bien ceci, Fritz Hafner : je refuse-refuse de laisser mes enfants prendre ces risques sans moi, et ça vaut pour toi aussi.

Fritz acquiesça d'un signe de tête. C'était bien pour ça que chaque habitant du Royaume des Rats considérait Psody comme un vrai héros.

\- Allez, les petits ont assez attendu comme ça. Gunther, Marjan, Hans, Kit, Siggy, Michael, Ingrid et Kerstin, vous allez leur donner la becquée. Nedland, fais du feu pour le lait. Les autres, montez les tentes. La nuit ne va pas tarder-tarder à tomber.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La Colline d'Espoir

Tous les membres de la bande obéirent et s'attelèrent à la tâche.

Nedland Grangecoq s'éloigna vers la forêt pour ramasser un peu de bois. Tout en marchant, il repensa aux raisons qui l'avaient poussé à se lancer dans cette entreprise.

Les Halflings n'étaient pas réputés pour être de grands aventuriers. La majorité était rassemblée dans la province du Mootland, et les quelques rares individus à quitter leur patrie étaient considérés comme excentriques, fous ou illuminés. Généralement, ces exceptions préféraient la vie citadine des grandes villes bâties par les Humains. Plus rares encore étaient ceux qui tournaient délibérément le dos à toute sédentarité pour mener une vie sur les grands chemins.

Nedland n'avait pas vécu de drame familial qui justifiait son attirance pour le monde extérieur au Mootland. Seule sa curiosité avait motivé son départ, alors qu'il était jeune homme. Quelques années passées dans les bas-fonds de grandes villes comme Moussillon ou Sartosa avaient fait de lui un roublard chevronné, capable de tirer son épingle de n'importe quel jeu contenant quoi que ce soit d'illégal, de honteux, ou dans tous les cas de secret.

Sa vie avait pris un nouveau tournant quand il avait rencontré Hallbjörn Ludviksson, un capitaine mercenaire de Norsca. Comme il avait justement besoin de s'éloigner des villes, suite à un « petit contentieux » avec le chef d'une guilde de bandits, il avait rejoint comme éclaireur la compagnie de mercenaires du Norse. Il accomplit ainsi plusieurs voyages à travers l'Empire, et jusqu'aux Terres du Sud. Ce fut à l'occasion de ce voyage que le Halfling fit la connaissance de Ludwig Steiner. Ludviksson avait travaillé pour le marchand par le passé, et avait accepté de monter un comptoir dans le mystérieux pays méridional des oliphants.

Le deuxième voyage que fit Nedland pour le compte de Steiner devait lier définitivement son destin à celui des hommes-rats. En effet, le petit homme avait fait la connaissance de Psody, et avait participé à l'expédition vers la Lustrie. Après leur retour et la bataille de Gottliebschloss, la compagnie de mercenaires avait accompagné les survivants jusqu'à l'emplacement où fut fondée Steinerburg, la capitale du Royaume des Rats. Comme les mercenaires, il avait aidé à la construction des fondations du Royaume. Contrairement à Ludviksson et ses hommes, il avait choisi de rester. Le capitaine Norse était reparti faire la guerre aux créatures du Chaos dans son pays natal, entreprise que le Halfling avait jugé trop dangereuse et pas suffisamment rémunératrice.

Ce qui l'avait surtout décidé, c'était le défi que représentait une telle opportunité : construire un royaume, et y occuper une place de choix. Il n'avait pas pu résister à l'appel de cette entreprise. Établir une société où Humains et Skavens vivaient ensemble semblait fou, et c'est ce qui lui plaisait le plus : faire évoluer quelque chose d'aussi fou et merveilleux à la fois.

Il avait donc fait ses adieux à une vie aventureuse et s'était établi à Vereinbarung. Le prince l'avait nommé Grand Cartographe. Il avait passé toute l'année de reconstruction à dessiner la carte du royaume, à établir les réseaux de communication entre les villages, à repérer le tracé des routes et la topographie. Quand les « Récoltes » avaient commencé, il fut le premier volontaire. Son expérience, sa débrouillardise et son culot s'étaient avérés être de précieux atouts. Il était devenu maître dans la lutte contre les Skavens Sauvages, car avec le temps, il s'était familiarisé avec leurs forces et leurs faiblesses.

De retour au campement, quelques branches sèches sous le bras, il ne fut pas long à allumer un feu. Un peu d'huile sur le bois disposé au milieu d'un cercle de cailloux et son briquet suffirent. Il posa une grande marmite sur l'âtre improvisé. Deux Skavens, Hans et Michael, versèrent dans le récipient le contenu de plusieurs bouteilles métalliques. C'était un lait épais, presque pâteux, pas très ragoûtant, mais au moins nourrissant. Marjan et Gunther, un ancien fermier, préparaient un curieux dispositif.

C'était une espèce d'énorme gourde fabriquée à partir des pis d'une vache tendus sur un réservoir de fer. La peau avait été traitée afin d'empêcher toute décomposition. La chair s'était solidifiée et craquelée, mais tenait solidement. Le contour des mamelles était tapissé de fourrure, de l'authentique fourrure de Skaven. Une ouverture sur le côté opposé aux tétines permettait de remplir le réservoir de lait chaud.

Il fallait attendre que le lait soit à la bonne température. Tout en remuant le mélange à la louche, Nedland se tourna vers l'endroit où les autres montaient les tentes. Jochen donnait des directives, plus par habitude que par nécessité. Il y avait au total quatre tentes : une grande où dormaient Jochen et les Humains, une plus petite pour Marjan et les deux autres femmes de l'expédition, Ingrid et Kerstin, la troisième pour lui-même et les trois Steiner, et la dernière abritait les Skavens. Ce n'était pas de la ségrégation, mais un souci d'intimité et de respect. Même s'ils faisaient tout pour vivre en société, il y avait tout de même quelques limites, et les deux peuples avaient encore du mal à accepter une telle promiscuité, promiscuité qui ne gênait en rien le briscard Halfling, habitué à dormir dans n'importe quelle condition.

Il baissa les yeux, et constata que le liquide crémeux était en train de bouillir.

\- Hans ! Michael ! C'est prêt !

Les deux hommes-rats approchèrent, remplirent de lait deux grosses mamelles factices, et les apportèrent aux deux frères Steiner.

Kristofferson et Sigmund s'occupèrent de la partie la plus délicate de l'opération. Les petits Skavens n'étaient pas vraiment mignons, ils puaient et braillaient, et étaient hargneux au point de mordre tout ce qui passait à portée de leurs quenottes, mais ils représentaient la première génération de Vereinbarung, et étaient très précieux. Il convenait donc de les traiter avec la plus grande précaution. Il fallait nourrir chaque petit raton séparément, et deux personnes étaient requises pour la manœuvre. L'un tenait le nouveau-né dans ses bras, enroulé dans un linge, l'autre glissait la mamelle dans sa bouche et maintenait la gourde au-dessus. Le petit Skaven tétait bruyamment et avec avidité, jusqu'à être repu. On le mettait alors dans l'autre panier, où étaient installés les jeunes qui avaient été nourris, et qui étaient donc plus calmes, et on passait au suivant.

Peu à peu, les bébés étaient transférés d'un panier à l'autre. Les deux frères étaient assistés d'Ingrid et Kerstin, expertes dans ce genre de tâche. On pouvait donc nourrir deux ratons à la fois. Tous les quatre mettaient des gants de cuir renforcé pour éviter les morsures. Ils prenaient garde à ne pas les mélanger, et plaçaient les femelles dans un petit panier à part. Celles-ci étaient toujours moins nombreuses, même si les Récolteurs s'efforçaient d'avoir un nombre à peu près égal entre les deux sexes. Pendant cette expédition, ils en avaient trouvé six seulement, les autres était déjà trop vieilles et maltraitées pour avoir une chance de vivre pleinement. Parallèlement, ils avaient ramassé trente mâles.

Les fausses mamelles étaient une vraie bénédiction. Fruit de l'imagination débordante et du génie créatif de Gabriel Steiner, le plus jeune fils de Psody et Heike, elles s'étaient rapidement avérées bien plus pratiques et efficaces que servir le lait à la cuiller. Ce lait était aussi une de ses inventions. C'était un mélange de lait de vache et d'autres substances riches en calories, qui permettait de nourrir rapidement un petit Skaven le temps du voyage jusqu'à Vereinbarung. Dès qu'une gourde était vide, Hans ou Michael la récupérait pour aller la remplir de nouveau auprès de Nedland. Ils tâchaient aussi de remettre du lait dans la marmite quand celle-ci était presque vide. Marjan et Gunther, de leur côté, veillaient au confort des petits Skavens nourris en arrangeant le panier, et en disposant des couvertures de façon à les garder au chaud.

Tout en déplaçant les étoffes de laine sales, la grande femme poussa un profond soupir.

\- Je te jure, Gunther, je n'en peux plus de ces petits monstres.

\- Ce ne sont que des nouveau-nés, capitaine. C'est leur instinct qui parle, et rien d'autre. Ils vous paraîtront beaucoup moins répugnants dans quelques mois.

\- D'ailleurs, tu le sais bien, tu as ramassé tous ceux qui sont venus avec nous, ajouta malicieusement Jochen. T'apprécies leur compagnie, à présent, non ?

\- Ouais, pour sûr, frérot.

Mais elle fit encore la grimace. Non seulement ils n'étaient vraiment pas beaux à regarder, mais de plus, les voir dans cet état de peur constante lui minait le moral. Malgré la répulsion, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir.

 _Et je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas_ , pensa-t-elle en voyant du coin de l'œil la grande silhouette massive du Skaven Noir.

Sigmund et Kristofferson finissaient de donner à manger au dernier raton du panier. Quand la petite chose cessa de téter et recracha la mamelle, Sigmund alla vider le fond de lait qui restait dans la marmite, puis s'assit par terre et essuya l'intérieur du récipient avec un chiffon. Le feu croustillait doucement, et sa chaleur bienfaisante le réconforta un peu. Son frère s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Eh bien ! Une belle expédition avec une belle conclusion, ma foi !

\- Il était temps que ça se termine, Kit.

Kristofferson perçut la gêne dans la voix de son cadet.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Siggy ?

Le grand Skaven Noir se tourna vers le brun.

\- En cinq ans, on a arraché plus d'un millier de bébés au flanc de leur mère. Je sais que c'est pour une bonne cause, mais…

Le Skaven brun hocha la tête et jeta un petit coup d'œil sur sa gauche. Marjan était en train de séparer deux ratons qui menaçaient d'utiliser leurs faibles forces pour se battre entre eux. Kristofferson prit amicalement son cadet par le bras.

\- Allez, c'est terminé. Tu n'auras plus jamais à supporter tout ça.

Le Skaven Noir ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas nécessaire de lui rappeler le supplice que constituait la vie quotidienne des filles du Rat Cornu. Enfermées dans une couveuse spéciale dès leur venue au monde, elles étaient dépourvues de toute identité. Pas de nom, pas d'éducation, elles ne servaient qu'à assurer la pérennité de l'espèce. Quand une femelle arrivait en âge de pouvoir donner la vie, les Skavens Sauvages la confinaient dans une cellule, et l'intoxiquaient à la malepierre sous forme de pommades, d'encens et d'assaisonnements dans sa nourriture. En quelques mois, son organisme était complètement détraqué. Elle devenait obèse, flasque, et ne pouvait plus bouger son énorme carcasse.

La malepierre détruisait toujours le cerveau en premier, laissant la malheureuse femelle complètement abrutie, incapable de raisonner. Il n'y avait guère plus que des bribes d'instinct qui s'exprimaient quelquefois. Et quand le reliquat de son esprit n'était pas perdu dans la brume de malepierre, c'était pire, car la pauvre créature n'éprouvait que douleur et terreur. La douleur était causée par le délabrement de son corps meurtri, la terreur la saisissait quand elle se rappelait sa condition.

Les Skavens Sauvages ne traitaient pas ainsi leurs reproductrices par pure cruauté gratuite : la pommade de malepierre appliquée sur leur ventre augmentait la fertilité de manière à produire des rejetons à un rythme effréné. Une femelle pouvait mettre bas jusqu'à une vingtaine de petits ratons d'un coup, ratons qui lui étaient bien vite arrachés avant d'être répartis entre les Clans qui constituaient le terrier. La pondeuse était alors remise à disposition des mâles les plus méritants, qui avaient gagné le droit de s'accoupler. Elle servait ainsi d'outil de plaisir entre les pattes des Skavens Sauvages, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût de nouveau enceinte. Ce cycle effroyable constituait la vie d'une fille de l'Empire Souterrain.

Pour les Humains comme pour les Skavens de la génération des « Libérés », une telle existence n'était enviable en aucune façon.

\- Tu as l'air vraiment crevé, Siggy, constata Jochen.

\- J'ai faim, surtout.

\- Excellente observation ! dit alors Nedland. Les gars, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main pour la tambouille. Vous venez m'aider ?

La nuit était complètement tombée. Tous les ratons étaient rassasiés, et enfin, un silence soulageant s'installa sur le camp. Le grand Skaven Noir se leva, imité par son frère aîné. Kristofferson siffla, et fit un geste vers un petit groupe de trois Skavens.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tous les membres de l'expédition étaient rassemblés autour du feu. Nedland avait rajouté des branches pour le faire plus grand. Jochen apporta le gibier chassé le matin même. Les Récolteurs se réjouissaient de revenir au pays après une expédition risquée.

Psody ne put s'empêcher de remarquer un absent.

\- Kit ?

\- Oui, Père ?

\- Difficile pour Sigmund de passer inaperçu, y compris quand il n'est pas là ! Où est-il passé ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il était allé se soulager la vessie, un peu plus loin.

Le jeune Skaven brun remarqua un pli d'inquiétude barrer le front de son père.

\- Y aurait-il un problème-souci avec ton frère ? Il n'avait pas l'air très vaillant.

\- Tu le connais, Père : chaque Récolte lui mine sérieusement le moral, même s'il sait qu'on fait ça pour une bonne cause.

\- Il s'en remettra. La deuxième partie du travail va pouvoir commencer, maintenant-maintenant. On a assez d'enfants, d'ici quelques années, ils vont nous faire des petits !

\- Je regrette quand même de ne pas pouvoir en sauver plus.

\- C'est très dur, je sais, mais c'est ainsi. Il y a des centaines de milliers de Skavens à travers le monde, nous ne pourrons pas nous occuper de tous. Maintenant, nous en avons même bien assez comme ça. Ils vont très vite se multiplier, s'il y en a davantage-plus, nous risquons de ne pas pouvoir gérer correctement la deuxième génération. Il faut donc nous concentrer sur ceux-là.

Psody fit une petite pause, puis reprit :

\- Nous n'avons que quelques années devant nous pour poser des bases solides, et permettre l'existence d'un royaume où Skavens et Humains vivraient en harmonie. Je ne suis pas éternel, Kit. J'ai encore bien des années à vivre, mais ce genre de plan doit être pensé sur le long terme, pour que nos descendants puissent continuer le travail seuls.

Kristofferson acquiesça silencieusement. Les ombres projetées par les flammes soulignèrent un petit détail sur le Skaven Blanc : trois petites encoches taillées dans le pavillon de son oreille gauche une longue, une courte, une longue. C'était la marque de la colonie où il était né, visible chez tous les Skavens Sauvages ayant réussi leur rite de passage à l'âge adulte. Ces trois petites cicatrices représentaient ce contre quoi tous se battaient. Le jeune homme-rat éprouvait toujours en les voyant une légère amertume teintée d'admiration envers son père, qui avait choisi de vivre en gardant cette trace que la magie aurait pu dissimuler, et le fardeau qui allait avec. Il ne le voyait pas dans la semi-obscurité de la nuit, mais Kristofferson savait que l'autre oreille du Maître Mage était décorée d'un tatouage représentant une constellation simple, le lien mystique entre lui et le Rat Cornu, sa divinité tutélaire.

Psody reboutonna son manteau et se leva dans un froissement de cuir.

\- Je vais aller le chercher. Commencez à manger, on arrive-arrive.

Il fallut à la compagnie trois autres jours pour arriver enfin au premier poste de garde de Vereinbarung. Cette partie du monde connue sous le nom de « Royaumes Renégats » était en fait constituée d'une multitude de royaumes, chacun géré par un prince généralement autoproclamé. Avant de rejoindre leur propre principauté, les Récolteurs devaient passer par deux autres provinces. Les patrouilleurs et autres gardes connaissaient la nature des sujets du prince Ludwig le Premier, et même s'ils n'étaient pas spécialement amicaux, ils fermaient les yeux. Les « droits de circulation » encaissés à chaque passage constituaient d'excellentes œillères.

Durant le reste du voyage, les Skavens n'avaient plus besoin de se faire passer pour les Sauvages de l'Empire Souterrain. Certains continuaient la route à pied, d'autres préféraient rester installés dans la grande cage ou la petite. Psody était en tête, assis à côté de Nedland, tandis que ses deux fils veillaient sur le chariot qui contenait les petits ratons. Dès que les premiers crissements affamés retentissaient, toute la troupe s'arrêtait et faisait une pause.

Enfin, le bâtiment qui annonçait l'entrée au Royaume des Rats apparut, et avec lui un sentiment de sécurité bienvenu après ce long trajet. Le chemin passait par un fortin de pierre. Des Humains et des Skavens patrouillaient ensemble sur le chemin de ronde. L'étendard du royaume flottait au-dessus du portail d'entrée. Le blason du Royaume des Rats portait quatre symboles, chacun dans un coin de sa surface scindée en quatre parties par une croix centrale. La chouette de Verena était dans le coin supérieur gauche, le cœur saignant de Shallya battait dans le coin en haut à droite. Sous la chouette apparaissait une tête de rat, et un soleil rond, avec les traits d'un visage dessiné à la manière des bas-reliefs de Lustrie, était brodé sur le dernier coin.

Nedland sortit de son sac une corne, et souffla dedans trois fois. Du haut de la muraille, l'une des sentinelles répondit de la même façon. La lourde herse fut lentement relevée, et les trois chariots purent pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Un palefrenier détacha les chevaux pour les mettre dans l'étable, tandis que d'autres domestiques s'empressèrent de récupérer les paniers pour les porter précautionneusement à l'intérieur.

Ce grand bâtiment, Hoffungshügel, était la première étape décisive à la nouvelle vie des petits Skavens arrachés aux pouponnières des Skavens Sauvages. Des prêtresses de Shallya, rassemblées à l'occasion de chaque retour d'expédition, prenaient soin des nouveau-nés de la même façon que pour les bébés d'Humains. Ils étaient délicatement lavés, puis emmaillotés dans des langes propres, et chacun finissait déposé dans un berceau. Le processus portait toute une symbolique évidente de deuxième naissance.

Une fois tous les petits Skavens ainsi soignés, les parents adoptifs entraient à tour de rôle dans le dortoir, choisissaient l'enfant avec qui ils se sentaient le plus « en lien », puis déclaraient le prénom au clerc assermenté de Verena, déesse de la Justice et des Lois. Enfin, ils repartaient avec le petit adopté, et commençaient leur vie de famille. Les Récolteurs rentraient au pays quelques jours plus tard, le temps de se reposer, et une fois sûrs de ne pas avoir été suivis.

Au début, les prénoms étaient donnés par les prêtresses et les dirigeants de l'expédition. Mais depuis les deux dernières années, les Humains volontaires pour adopter un jeune Skaven, enhardis par le succès des premiers parents de substitution, se sentaient plus proches des ratons avant même de les voir pour la première fois, et préféraient avoir ce privilège. Le Prince accéda à la demande de ses sujets, et il fut décidé que seul le nom de famille de la portée serait choisi par les responsables de l'expédition, précaution prise pour distinguer les Skavens issus d'une même portée, et éviter la consanguinité.

Les parents Humains ne venaient jamais pour rien. Nedland avait imaginé un astucieux système de communication à base de pigeons voyageurs entre le convoi, Hoffnungshügel et le grand temple de Shallya de Steinerburg, pour éviter les mauvais comptes entre le nombre de parents candidats à l'adoption et le nombre d'enfants recueillis. Dès qu'ils étaient assez éloignés du terrier, ils recensaient les « libérés » selon le sexe, l'âge apparent, et les éventuelles particularités physiques. Au fil des années, les Récolteurs avaient récupéré environ un quart de Skavens Noirs, tous mâles. En revanche, ils n'avaient jamais trouvé de Skaven Blanc. Le message parvenait jusqu'au fortin où attendaient les prêtresses, qui relayaient le message à Steinerburg. Le prieur Romulus se chargeait alors de rassembler les futurs parents adoptifs et les faire escorter jusqu'à Hoffungshügel. Les Humains arrivaient un jour ou deux avant le convoi, et profitaient de ce délai pour se préparer.

Jusqu'à ce jour, il n'y avait pas eu trop de problèmes : jamais un couple d'Humains n'était reparti sans enfant, la déception au cœur. Il y eut même une fois des parents suffisamment courageux pour emmener non pas un, mais deux petits Skavens visiblement inséparables, sans doute de la même portée. Mais le nombre de parents volontaires se faisait très restreint. Le prieur Romulus avait déclaré au prince que c'était une raison supplémentaire pour ne plus faire de « Récolte » : le surnombre pouvait être préjudiciable au bien-être et à l'éducation.

Debout devant tous les bébés Skavens installés dans les berceaux du dortoir, Mère Dorothy finissait de les compter. La mère supérieure était la principale autorité religieuse de l'Ordre de Shallya, après Romulus. Cette vieille femme, dont les longs cheveux argentés ondulaient sur les épaules, portait la robe blanche ornée d'un cœur brodé sur lequel perlait une larme. Elle avait été fraîchement promue par la hiérarchie du temple de Grenzstadt, une ville des limites de l'Averland, avec lequel Romulus avait discrètement gardé le contact.

\- Mère Dorothy ?

Elle tourna la tête, et ses yeux bleus croisèrent le regard d'une femme rousse, plus jeune, aussi vêtue de la bure des Shalléens.

\- Oui, sœur Judy ?

Sœur Judy Hoffnung était un cas à part. Cette prêtresse âgée d'une bonne vingtaine de printemps était plutôt petite, et sa chevelure rousse et abondante détonnait avec sa robe blanche. Elle avait le teint légèrement rougeaud, les yeux clairs, le regard vif, et pour une raison connue de fort peu de personnes, avait une rune qui évoquait une larme coulante sur sa pommette gauche. C'était incontestablement un signe de la déesse Shallya. Cette rune luisait faiblement quand la jeune femme ressentait de la compassion envers quelqu'un, il n'y avait donc aucun doute possible sur son authenticité. Mère Dorothy ne connaissait pas le secret de cette marque, mais elle savait que Judy était très chatouilleuse sur cette question, et refusait toujours de répondre. D'une manière générale, son caractère était à l'image de sa chevelure elle était passionnée, et prompte à s'emporter… ce qui ne plaisait pas toujours à ses consœurs. Néanmoins, elle faisait preuve d'un don certain pour le traitement des blessures et la guérison des maladies, ce qui lui valait la confiance aveugle de ses patients.

\- Je… puis-je vous faire part d'une inquiétude ?

\- Je vous en prie.

\- Je crains que les Skavens de cette expédition ne soient un peu trop nombreux. Trente-six, c'est même beaucoup trop. Nous n'avons qu'une douzaine de couples de volontaires, cette fois. Que faire de tous ceux qui ne seront pas adoptés ?

\- La même chose que pour les orphelins Humains recueillons-les, et faisons-en des initiés pour l'Ordre !

\- Vous pensez que le Prince et le Maître Mage seront d'accord ?

\- C'est même leur consigne. Après tout, le but de notre royaume est d'unir Humains et Skavens, la religion fait partie de cette union.

Cela ne sembla pas rassurer la jeune sœur Judy pour autant.

\- Êtes-vous sûre que…

Sœur Judy allait continuer, mais une lourde hésitation la retint. La mère supérieure s'en rendit compte.

\- Parlez sans crainte, ma sœur.

\- Les Skavens sont les ennemis des Humains partout dans le monde. Ne craignez-vous pas qu'il y ait un retour de bâton ?

\- Pour quoi ? Permettre à des âmes égarées de donner un sens à leur vie en leur transmettant les enseignements que nos dieux nous ont apporté ? Nouer des liens d'amitié avec un peuple bien réel ? N'oubliez pas que les Skavens ne sont pas des démons ou des hommes-bêtes. Allez converser avec n'importe lequel entre les murs de Hoffungshügel, et vous verrez bien qu'ils ont une âme et des sentiments comme les nôtres. Depuis que nous avons lancé ce projet, ma sœur, personne, ni homme, ni dieu, ne s'y est ouvertement opposé au point que cela en devienne dangereux. Regardez-moi : je ne serais pas dans cette position si les prêtres du temple de Shallya qui m'ont ordonnée Mère m'avaient considérée comme étant une hérétique.

\- Donc, nous agissons en bien ?

\- Rien ne nous a prouvé le contraire, jusqu'à présent, et surtout pas Shallya, qui ne réprouve que les créatures du Seigneur des Mouches. Je me demande d'ailleurs d'où vous vient cette inquiétude, compte tenu de votre passé, Sœur Judy ?

Mère Dorothy avait parlé sur un ton ironique. Elle ne connaissait pas tous les sombres recoins de la vie de Sœur Judy, mais elle savait déjà quelles circonstances l'avaient fait entrer dans les ordres de la Déesse de la Compassion. Dans sa jeunesse, Judy Hoffnung avait été apprentie d'une apothicaire réputée pour être une sorcière tournée vers les voies hérétiques. Elle-même avait suscité la jalousie des médecins académiques, peu enclins à laisser une femme n'ayant pas fréquenté l'université se montrer plus efficace – et les dieux savaient à quel point la jeune Judy avait des talents en la matière. Ce fut l'intervention directe de Romulus qui épargna le bûcher à la jeune fille. Le prieur avait entendu parler de ses talents presque surnaturels, et avait pu convaincre les Sigmarites de la laisser vivre, en échange du vœu de Shallya. Il comprit rapidement qu'une initiée aussi talentueuse et avec un caractère aussi contestataire ne pouvait qu'être un précieux atout pour Vereinbarung.

Sœur Judy protesta :

\- Mère Dorothy, j'ai toujours agi selon mes convictions, et j'ai eu des preuves que de puissantes forces font tourner l'Empire. Ces forces sont au-dessus de nos préoccupations, bien plus souvent qu'on ne veut le croire. Je ne crains pas un jugement de Shallya. Les Skavens peuvent être des gens normaux, comme vous et moi, et sont aussi dignes de confiance que les Humains. Ce qui m'inquiète, ce sont les hommes eux-mêmes. Ils m'ont forcée à me convertir, ils risquent de nous forcer à entrer en guerre ! Quand les premiers Skavens adultes vadrouilleront dans les Royaumes Renégats, qui sait ce qui se passera ?

\- Le temps nous le dira, mais les précautions sont prises. Et si c'est l'Empire que vous craignez, pour votre sécurité personnelle, soyez tranquille. Ici, personne ne viendra vous chercher.

Les prêtresses de Shallya, tout comme certains membres de l'Ordre de Verena, étaient plus tolérants que les Sigmarites ou les Ulricains, et l'idée d'un royaume où les Skavens côtoyaient amicalement les Humains, bien que vraiment farfelue, restait concevable à leurs yeux. Le Prince Ludwig le Premier faisait d'ailleurs partie de la branche des Gardiens de la Vérité de Verena, qui prônaient la sauvegarde de toutes les connaissances, qu'elles soient productives ou néfastes. Pour éviter toute accusation de collaboration et d'hérésie, il n'y avait toutefois aucun contact officiel, tout juste le Prince envoyait-il une missive codée une fois tous les six mois.

Mère Dorothy songea à autre chose :

\- Vous avez été « forcée »… avez-vous envie de partir ? Si vous voulez tenter votre chance, vous aurez ma bénédiction. Une personne avec votre talent pourrait s'enrichir rapidement en ouvrant sa propre boutique. Dans les Royaumes Renégats, il peut bien y avoir un prince pour vous employer.

Sœur Judy releva la tête, avec un petit sourire de défi.

\- Vous savez bien que je ne le ferai pas, mère Dorothy. J'ai appris à connaître la famille du Prince, et je me suis attachée à ses membres. Ici, je suis bien, si l'on excepte ma crainte de l'extérieur. Et j'ai fini par m'habituer à la robe shalléenne. Où que j'aille, elle garantit le respect.

\- En ce cas, tout va pour le mieux.

La mère supérieure décida de conclure l'entretien.

\- Allez, il est temps de donner à ces enfants la chaleur et l'amour d'un foyer. Faites entrer le premier couple, sœur Judy.

Avec mille précautions, le Skaven Blanc se laissa glisser dans le baquet de bois rempli d'eau chaude, pouce après pouce. Le contact de l'eau fut une vraie bénédiction, jouissive et relaxante. Quand il fut immergé jusqu'aux épaules, il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas pris un bon bain. Il dégusta avec délice la sensation du liquide s'infiltrant dans sa fourrure, faisant onduler ses poils. Il sentit son esprit descendre peu à peu dans les limbes, comme s'il allait s'endormir. Les yeux fermés, il n'entendit plus rien d'autre que le léger clapotis de l'eau sur son corps, et sa propre respiration. Les petites douleurs musculaires, les crampes, le torticolis, les quelques écorchures, même la gêne sur son gros orteil gauche traversé par une épine la veille, tout s'estompa. Il n'y eut plus que la chaleur bienfaisante de l'eau.

Enfin, la dernière expédition était terminée. Il revit le visage de sa femme et de ses trois plus jeunes enfants, et sentit la joie remplir son cœur. Mais alors qu'il s'imaginait les serrer dans ses bras, d'autres éléments vinrent alors assombrir le tableau.

 _Les premiers Skavens ramenés ici sont des adultes, maintenant. Que va-t-il arriver dans deux ou trois générations ?_

Psody ne craignait pas le jugement des dieux. Il était fidèle au Rat Cornu, et était convaincu d'avoir l'accord de celui-ci – il n'avait reçu aucune contestation divine, en tout cas. Les Humains continuaient à vénérer leurs propres dieux, et les Skavens adoptés en faisaient autant. Certains Skavens commençaient même à s'intéresser à la religion humaine au point de vouloir s'y rattacher complètement. Sa propre fille cadette avait la vocation des prêtresses de Shallya.

Mais si les citoyens de Vereinbarung avaient l'aval des dieux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter qu'ils eussent celui de l'Empereur Karl Franz, et des citoyens de l'Empire. Parfois, il avait peur de voir débarquer une armée menée par les Loups Blancs ou les Chevaliers Panthères pour éradiquer tout le monde. D'autre part, les princes voisins pouvaient aussi constituer une menace sérieuse, et être tentés d'attaquer à titre préventif. Le Royaume des Rats disposait d'une petite armée pour se défendre, mais elle n'était sans doute pas capable de résister à plus d'une tentative d'invasion. Le commandant de l'armée, Johannes Schmetterling, espérait voir plus de volontaires dans la milice, notamment chez les Skavens, qui étaient de redoutables combattants quand ils étaient bien entraînés.

Chacun des proches du prince avait été nommé à un poste important. Lui était devenu le Maître Mage attitré, responsable de l'étude des questions liées à la magie. Mais il soupçonnait que le prince employât ses capacités à d'autres fins dans les mois à venir. Plus de négociations ? De missions diplomatiques ? Ou le recrutement de personnes ayant des capacités à manier les vents du Warp pour les former aux arcanes magiques ? Pour l'heure, il était le seul magicien officiellement recensé dans le Royaume des Rats. Et si un prince voisin engageait des mercenaires magiciens pour semer le chaos dans son pays ?

 _C'est un risque, mais c'est notre lot à tous_ , pensa le Skaven Blanc.

Il repensa aux autres pays connus du Vieux Monde, et à leurs propres problèmes caractéristiques. La Norsca risquait plus que les autres les assauts de l'engeance du Chaos. Les Terres d'Arabie étaient menacées par les mort-vivants, la Tilée infestée de Skavens Sauvages, avec leur capitale Skarogne à la frontière. Le Kislev aussi était soumis aux attaques récurrentes des puissances du Chaos, et le climat particulièrement rude ne tolérait pas la moindre faiblesse. Les citoyens de Vereinbarung craignaient moins une attaque des démons ou des pirates Elfes Noirs que d'autres pays. D'ailleurs, Karl Franz avait bien assez de soucis à gérer sans pour autant entrer en guerre ouverte avec un pays des Royaumes Renégats dont les habitants n'avaient aucune ambition de conquête.

Le fait d'être dans les Royaumes Renégats était un obstacle de plus pour les contingents impériaux, et depuis la création officielle de Vereinbarung, il n'y avait pas eu de crise. Une fois ou deux, un inquisiteur fanatique ou un petit bataillon mené par un templier zélé avait failli créer des problèmes, mais ces gens n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes appuis officiels en dehors des frontières de l'Empire. Ce n'était guère allé plus loin qu'une confrontation au terme de laquelle les trouble-fêtes avaient été repoussés.

Psody fut tiré de sa méditation par une autre sensation très caractéristique, celle de son estomac en train de gargouiller. Il sortit du baquet, se secoua, frictionna vigoureusement son corps avec sa serviette, et se regarda dans le miroir accroché au mur.

Grâce à son tatouage, on avait pu établir l'âge exact de Psody. Il traversait sa dixième année d'existence, ce qui représentait environ trente ans s'il avait été Humain. La terrible société des Skavens Sauvages forçait la moyenne d'âge à rester basse, et la majorité d'entre eux ne franchissait guère ce cap. Le Skaven Blanc avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer quelques individus de cette maturité, mais aucun n'avait gardé une si bonne santé. Lui se sentait en pleine forme, et la perspective de ne plus jamais quitter sa famille allégeait d'autant plus son cœur. Même s'il avait participé à quelques escarmouches, il n'avait pas reçu de grave blessure. Même en pataugeant dans les souterrains les plus immondes, il n'avait contracté aucune maladie – encore que le système de masque de protection imaginé par son fils cadet y était sans doute pour beaucoup. Il se sentait bien, et prêt à relever tous les défis qu'impliquait la gestion d'un royaume.

Il sourit en voyant son reflet, et se trouva bien conservé. Son poil était doux et soyeux, ses cornes bien entretenues luisaient à la lumière des chandelles. Il repensa à Katel, la vieille ermite qui lui avait sauvé la vie des années plus tôt, et eut un petit rire quand il entendit sa voix qui lui promettait qu'un jour, il saurait apprécier prendre un bon bain. Chaque fois qu'il se remémorait cette phrase, il souriait avec nostalgie.

Il lui arrivait de penser de temps en temps à celle qui s'était occupé de lui comme une mère le temps de sa convalescence. Il avait retenu ses bons conseils, et avait tâché de les transmettre à ses propres enfants. Jamais il n'avait su, ni même cherché à savoir, qui était vraiment cette étrange vieille femme, seule dans sa cabane, retirée du monde, avec pour seule compagnie la tête empaillée du troll qui avait massacré son mari et ses enfants. Cette rebouteuse l'avait rafistolé à grands renforts d'emplâtres et de plantes médicinales, puis lui avait appris à parler le reikspiel, et lui avait inculqué les bases des us et coutumes des Humains, tant d'enseignements que sa compagne Heike avait complétés.

Le Skaven Blanc regrettait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de la sorcière, ni d'en avoir donné. Pendant ses pérégrinations dans l'Empire, il n'avait pas pris le temps de faire un détour par le marécage. Et à présent, il n'était plus question de vadrouiller hors du Royaume des Rats. Était-elle seulement encore en vie ? Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle était déjà bien âgée.

 _Je vais lui faire passer une lettre-missive la prochaine fois que Nedland prendra des nouvelles des Impériaux !_

Une fois cette résolution prise, Psody, qui était sec, repassa une tunique propre, et rejoignit les autres au réfectoire, impatient de souper.

Après deux jours de pause, ils repartirent. Désormais allégée des nouveau-nés, la caravane circulait beaucoup plus vite. Elle diminuait tout au long du chemin, au fur et à mesure que les volontaires quittaient le tracé de la route principale pour se diriger vers leur village. Les Skavens étaient impatients de rentrer chez eux, et les montures pressaient le pas. Chaque départ était salué chaleureusement, et Nedland Grangecoq, trésorier attitré, donnait la rémunération convenue aux partants – le coffre contenant la paie était préparé à Hoffnungshügel.

Il ne restait plus qu'un petit groupe lorsque les trois charrettes approchèrent de la capitale, Steinerburg. Les chemins se rejoignaient tous aux abords des murailles qui cerclaient la ville. Psody, ses deux fils, Marjan, Jochen, Nedland et les quelques Skavens restés à leurs côtés savourèrent leur retour au bercail. Comme c'était jour de marché, la foule était bigarrée. Humains et Skavens vantaient leurs marchandises, produits frais ou artisanat. À leur passage, ils saluaient et applaudissaient. Les Récolteurs étaient toujours sensibles à ces signes de reconnaissance, et appréciaient les ovations avec sincérité. Les acclamations les plus enthousiastes étaient lancées par les Skavens et leurs parents adoptifs.

Les premiers Skavens secourus avaient tous franchi le cap de l'adolescence. La plupart avaient commencé à travailler pour la bonne marche du Royaume. Il devenait coutumier de voir Humains et Skavens vivre ensemble comme s'il n'y avait aucune barrière raciale. On commençait même, dans les plus grandes villes, à mélanger les deux peuples sur les bancs d'école. Bien entendu, on ne pouvait pas complètement occulter les différences physiologiques, mais tous les représentants de l'autorité, qu'ils soient prêtres, hommes de loi ou gens d'armes, s'appliquaient à maintenir le principe d'égalité des races et des genres.

Les princes alentour considéraient avec beaucoup de méfiance ces voisins inhabituels. Le Prince Ludwig le Premier, conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher bien longtemps la nature de son peuple, avait déployé des trésors de diplomatie pour convaincre ses homologues de la nature bonne de ses inhabituels vassaux. Quelques-uns des princes dont le royaume était contigu avaient toléré ce fait, à défaut de pleinement l'accepter. Un prince un peu plus excentrique que les autres s'était même montré intéressé, et avait déclaré vouloir lui-même accueillir quelques Skavens désireux de voir d'autres horizons. Mais les autres n'appréciaient pas la situation, et les relations avec eux étaient tendues.

Cela ne se ressentait guère en cette journée magnifique. Kristofferson sentit son cœur déborder de joie quand les portes de la muraille de Steinerburg apparurent de derrière une colline.

\- Siggy, on est à la maison !

Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes, permettant le passage des piétons et des chariots. Le convoi les franchit, circula encore une bonne demi-heure sur les rues pavées, puis s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment. Un ouvrier fit coulisser la grille, et les trois charrettes stationnèrent à l'intérieur. Tout le monde mit pied à terre. Deux palefreniers, un Humain et un Skaven, prirent en charge les chevaux.

\- Ouf ! Mes amis, le voyage est terminé ! Je vous invite tous à la Barbe de Taal, c'est ma tournée ! annonça le Skaven Blanc.

La cantonade exprima sa joie, et tous se rendirent jusqu'à l'auberge réputée comme étant la plus festive du quartier. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient réunis autour d'une table, tandis que la serveuse posait sur le bois les chopes de bière une à une.

Les Récolteurs échangeaient leurs impressions sur leur dernière mission, évoquaient les sueurs froides, les regrets, et tous étaient d'accord sur au moins un fait : la satisfaction d'avoir fait quelque chose de juste, et surtout ne plus jamais à devoir prendre des risques.

Une accalmie plana au-dessus de la grande salle à manger. Quelqu'un en profita pour attirer l'attention.

\- Kristofferson !

L'intéressé se leva, et son regard croisa celui d'un Skaven plutôt facile à remarquer : il était grand, et fortement charpenté, sans pour autant être un Skaven Noir – il avait la fourrure claire couverte de taches sombres. Une touffe de longs poils noirs dessinait une barbiche sur son menton. Il avait deux grands yeux verts aux arcades sourcilières naturellement relevées, ce qui lui donnait un regard plutôt inquisiteur. Il portait un plastron de mailles couvert d'un tabard aux couleurs du drapeau de Vereinbarung et renforcé d'une coque de fer sur l'épaule droite, et un marteau de guerre ouvragé pendait à sa ceinture.

Kristofferson ouvrit grand les bras, et fit l'accolade au nouvel arrivé.

\- Walter !

\- Quel plaisir de te revoir, mon ami !

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi !

Walter Klingmann était connu comme le premier « Libéré » : aussi bien le plus âgé, le premier à avoir été adopté par des Humains – un couple de commerçants aisés qui avaient fait des affaires avec le prince Steiner par le passé – et de surcroît, le premier ami Skaven de Kristofferson. Tous deux avaient joué ensemble dans les mêmes coins, avaient été instruits par le même précepteur, maître Karl Seehecht, qui avait géré l'enseignement d'une petite dizaine de jeunes Skavens avant d'ouvrir une école mixte. On pouvait donc dire qu'il venait en troisième position parmi les meilleurs amis du Skaven brun, après les jumeaux Gottlieb.

\- Alors, Wally ? Quelles nouvelles ?

Walter était le capitaine de la garde de Steinerburg. Il avait reçu un entraînement aux armes aussi rigoureux que celui de Kristofferson, et avait également été formé au commandement et à la stratégie urbaine par un ancien capitaine à la retraite. Il avait autorité sur tous les miliciens de la capitale, et disposait d'un réseau d'éclaireurs qui assuraient la communication des nouvelles importantes à partir des villes plus éloignées.

Les citoyens du sud-est commencent à se sentir nerveux.

\- « Nerveux » ? Dans quel sens ?

\- Eh bien… il semblerait qu'il ait des disparitions. Un chasseur par-ci, un vagabond habitué à se déplacer entre plusieurs villages par-là… Tu connais les paysans, ils sont plutôt superstitieux. Ils mettent ça sur le compte des forces invisibles, du Chaos, et autres entités insaisissables. Ils craignent vite ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas.

Le sourire du Skaven brun s'estompa.

\- Et si ces craintes étaient fondées, qui accuserais-tu ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Pour le moment, je n'ai encore rien fait, mais il va peut-être falloir agir. Il y a une heure, j'ai reçu une missive du capitaine Müller, de la caserne de Klapperschlänge. Un fermier d'un des petits bourgs du voisinage a retrouvé une de ses vaches complètement découpée en morceaux.

\- Allons bon. Bête sauvage ?

\- On n'en sait rien, le pauvre gars n'a rien vu pas la moindre trace de pas, pas le moindre bout de barrière cassé, pas la moindre motte de terre retournée. D'après Müller, le fermier pense qu'un Mutant volant s'est abattu sur son bétail. Il m'a demandé mon avis, car il n'est pas tellement sûr de savoir quoi faire. Hé, Müller est un novice, il a été fraîchement nommé à ce poste, et on n'a jamais eu de problème comme ça dans ce coin du royaume.

Kristofferson se frotta le menton pendant que Walter continua :

\- C'est sûrement un incident isolé, mais je préfère vérifier.

\- Fais ce que tu as à faire.

\- Avant ça, j'aimerais quand même ton avis : dois-je confirmer à Müller d'envoyer au moins une patrouille faire le guet un jour ou deux ?

\- Ça me paraît bien. Si jamais on voit qu'il y a quelque chose de pas clair, je viendrai avec un bataillon.

Kristofferson se tourna vers son père, qui avait écouté la conversation.

\- Et toi ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Walter a raison. Aujourd'hui, nous avons les bases solides, nous devons les consolider-entretenir. Notre royaume n'a pas encore subi d'agression, et pour moi, ça tient du miracle, compte tenu du caractère particulier de ses habitants.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes rentrés, on va pouvoir y travailler sérieusement, déclara Sigmund.

\- Oui, et c'est pour ça qu'on va réfléchir à vos nouvelles fonctions, répondit Psody. Vous deux, et tous les Récolteurs, vous vous êtes déjà bien impliqués dans les travaux extérieurs-extérieurs. Je vais établir un conseil avec le Prince, le Prévôt et l'Aumônier pour attribuer à chacun un nouveau métier qui sera profitable au Royaume, tout en restant en accord-accord avec ses capacités.

La nouvelle réjouit encore les camarades. Et Jochen éclata de rire quand il entendit Kristofferson murmurer : « tout compte fait, on n'est pas si mal, chez soi. »


	3. Chapitre 3 : Enfin à la maison

\- Les premiers Skavens « Libérés » commencent à avoir des enfants. C'est la première génération de citoyens Skavens nés ici, à Vereinbarung. C'est un âge nouveau qui commence, ce qui impliquera, bien entendu, des dispositions tout aussi nouvelles. Mais je sais que vous pourrez vous montrer capables. Vous l'avez compris, votre rôle sera d'une importance capitale.

Les plumes grincèrent sur les parchemins, alors que les Humains et Skavens qui savaient écrire prenaient des notes.

\- Vous, les Skavens, avez tous été les premiers à avoir été élevés selon les règles de conduite des Humains. Vous êtes la preuve qu'il est possible d'emprunter ce chemin-là. Remarquez, vous me direz, moi aussi.

Il y eut quelques rires dans la salle. En effet, la personne qui donnait le cours n'était pas Humaine de nature, c'était une Skaven. Pour les représentantes de son espèce, elle était de taille moyenne, plutôt trapue, et son pelage clair formait une tignasse de paille sur sa tête ronde. Au-dessus de son museau court et plat, deux yeux bleus contemplaient le monde avec une sorte de détachement permanent. Habillée de vêtements recherchés, elle faisait tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts graciles.

L'une des Skavens observa :

\- Vous êtes même une privilégiée, Dame Bianka. Vous avez été éduquée par votre mère de sang, qui elle-même a été élevée par un Humain. Et compte tenu du caractère du Prince, j'imagine que la réputation de mère aimante de Dame Heike n'est pas usurpée.

\- C'est vrai, vous avez raison. Mais rappelez-vous que mon père, lui, a subi l'apprentissage du Prophète Gris Vellux. Il aurait pu devenir quelqu'un de hautement maléfique. Si tel avait été le cas, ma mère n'aurait pas eu de vie, et moi… je préfère ne pas y penser.

Bianka Steiner était le troisième enfant de Psody, et sa première fille. Elle était également le premier Skaven de sexe féminin né à Vereinbarung. Âgée d'une poignée de minutes de moins que Sigmund, elle n'en avait pas pour autant les mêmes traits, et ne partageait pas avec lui les caractéristiques des Skavens Noirs. Peu encline à l'action, elle était passionnée par la nature et son fonctionnement, et dès qu'elle fût en âge de comprendre les choses, avait révélé des qualités en connaissance de la biologie bien au-dessus de la moyenne. Son grand-père avait fait imprimer pour elle par l'intermédiaire de Nedland Grangecoq des livres sur le sujet, ainsi qu'un exemplaire du traité _Les Détestable Hommes-Rats_ de Leiber. La jeune fille prenait plaisir à travailler sur ces recherches, et à partager le fruit de ses travaux.

D'ordinaire très concentrée, elle n'avait pas la conversation facile ; son phrasé élaboré et sa détermination à avoir toujours raison pouvaient rebuter, et quiconque ne la connaissait pas pouvait rapidement la considérer comme quelqu'un d'hautain, voire méprisant. Mais il suffisait de passer quelques temps à ses côtés hors du cadre professionnel pour comprendre qu'elle pouvait faire preuve d'une très grande ouverture d'esprit. Son application était un atout pour la fonction d'archiviste. Elle le savait, et sa nomination à ce poste n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Pour l'heure, elle donnait des cours de biologie sommaire aux jeunes parents Skavens, ou à ceux qui étaient en âge de le devenir. Ses leçons étaient accessibles aussi aux Humains curieux qui voulaient en connaître davantage sur leurs voisins.

\- J'aimerais maintenant m'adresser aux filles Skavens. Mesdemoiselles, vous êtes arrivées à un âge décisif, celui où vous entrez dans votre vie d'adulte. Les signes caractéristiques vous sont apparus. Bon, je ne vous ferai pas un dessin sur « comment on fait les bébés », j'imagine que vous le savez déjà. Mais il est bien important de comprendre qu'il y a des différences entre les Skavens et les Humains à ce niveau-là. Aujourd'hui, on compte à peu près une vingtaine de naissances si l'on ne tient pas compte de la famille Steiner, et le Prince a jugé qu'il était important d'anticiper l'arrivée de la nouvelle génération. Ce que chaque civilisation fait naturellement depuis des millénaires, nous devons nous y préparer.

Bianka accrocha sur le mur un schéma représentant un Skaven en coupe, avec les organes internes visibles. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle donnait son explication, la jeune femme montrait de sa baguette l'une ou l'autre des parties du dessin.

\- Une reproductrice Skaven Sauvage élevée dans une colonie est capable d'engendrer une moyenne d'une centaine d'individus par an. Et sur ces cent individus, toujours en moyenne, dix d'entre eux seront de sexe féminin. Celles-ci, du fait de leur rareté, sont immédiatement mises à part, et survivront – enfin, sur le plan biologique uniquement, j'entends bien. Ce ne sera pas le cas de tous les individus mâles. Un bon tiers ne passera pas le cap de l'adolescence. Selon les colonies, cependant, ces chiffres peuvent changer. S'il y a moins de nourriture… il faut bien que les plus forts se nourrissent pour rester les plus forts.

Il y eut des réactions de dégoût.

\- Vous plaisantez, Dame Bianka ?

\- Absolument pas, Géron. Et je vais même le répéter plus clairement : dans certains cas, quand il n'y a rien à manger, les Skavens Sauvages n'hésitent pas à dévorer les plus faibles.

\- Même leurs propres frères ?

\- La notion de fraternité n'existe pas chez eux. Mon père a payé pour le savoir. Ils se reproduisent pour être les plus nombreux, sans faire attention, ni penser aux conséquences. C'est un problème qui mine leur société, mais ce n'est pas plus mal, car s'ils en étaient conscients, ils constitueraient un danger bien plus grand.

\- Dans quel sens ? demanda un Humain curieux.

\- En me documentant, je crois avoir compris d'où venait le problème. Mon propre exemple laisse penser que les traitements à base de malepierre y sont pour quelque chose : moi-même, je suis née d'une mère Skaven qui n'a pas été soumise à la malepierre en trop grande quantité, et qui a vécu par la suite dans un environnement sain, avec une éducation « bonne », selon les critères impériaux. Elle a donné naissance à cinq Skavens, dont deux de sexe féminin. Et, à ce que je sache, tous les cinq sont en parfaite santé. Dans cet exemple, la qualité l'a emporté sur la quantité. D'après les études effectuées par Leiber et les déductions tirées des recherches de mon grand-père, la malepierre altère l'organisme des femelles, de façon à ce que leurs organes de reproduction produisent davantage de substances qui augmentent grandement le nombre d'embryons, mais en diminuent la fiabilité. Et je suppose qu'il y a un effet direct sur la nature de ces embryons. Les futures femelles sont peut-être plus fragiles, et donc détruites par la malepierre dans la matrice maternelle ; seules les plus résistantes parviennent à maturité. S'ils étaient un peu plus soucieux du bien-être de leurs femmes, ils seraient sans doute beaucoup moins nombreux, mais en bien meilleure santé, et mieux organisés. C'est ce manque d'organisation qui les empêche de nous écraser sous le nombre, car techniquement, ils pourraient le faire.

\- Ils espèrent se multiplier avec leur malepierre, mais signent leur perte dans le même temps. Quelle ironie ! ricana l'un des étudiants.

Bianka eut un petit sourire.

\- La malepierre n'est pas seule responsable de cette perte. Ce qui manque le plus cruellement à leur société, c'est l'amour. L'amour des parents que nous avons tous reçu, l'attention des autres membres de la famille, l'amitié vis-à-vis des gens qui nous ressemblent… La société des Skavens Sauvages est basée sur la violence et la satisfaction immédiate. Seul le nombre garantit leur survie. N'oubliez jamais cela, jeunes gens. Votre rôle en est encore plus important, car vous allez être les premiers dans cette partie du monde à intégrer l'amour dans l'éducation.

\- Est-ce que les Skavens ne risquent pas de sentir leurs instincts reprendre le dessus, une fois adultes ? demanda un Humain entre deux âges.

Il y eut quelques murmures réprobateurs, en particulier de la part des Skavens présents. Le sourire de Bianka se fit plus malicieux.

\- Vous seriez déjà mort, si tel était le cas. Et je suis à peu près sûre que de jeunes Humains qui auraient été élevés par des Skavens Sauvages se conduiraient comme eux. Enfin bon, la question ne se pose pas, car les Skavens Sauvages n'élèvent pas les bébés Humains, ils les mangent. Mais revenons-en à notre leçon, si vous le voulez bien.

« L'exemple de ma mère l'a prouvé : si les Skavens Sauvages se reproduisent si vite, c'est parce qu'ils chamboulent tout le système avec leur poison. Une femelle non traitée, vivant de manière saine, sans passer la journée dans une pouponnière, n'aura qu'un enfant à la fois, au bout d'une période de gestation allant de cinq à six mois, avec une moyenne de vingt-deux semaines. C'est plus rapide que chez les Humains, où l'on observe une période de neuf mois en moyenne, donc trente-six semaines. »

« Les besoins du Skaven nouveau-né ne sont pas différents de ceux des Humains, ou de n'importe quel être vivant naturel. Il est complètement dépendant de ses parents, en particulier sa mère, au début de sa vie. Comme les Humains, les femmes Skavens peuvent allaiter leurs enfants avant de les habituer à manger des aliments plus variés et plus consistants. N'oubliez pas que nous autres, Skavens, sommes carnivores, de nature. Je pense que le régime constitué exclusivement de viande des Skavens Sauvages influence directement leur caractère belliqueux, sans parler du cannibalisme. »

« Donc, chers parents, nourrissez vos enfants de lait maternel, puis de ce que vous mangez : des fruits, des légumes, du poisson, un peu de viande de temps en temps, quand même, mais n'oubliez pas que l'ingrédient le plus important, c'est l'amour. Beaucoup d'amour. Je sais que j'ai l'air cloche en rabâchant jusqu'à la lassitude le même refrain, mais souvenez-vous que c'est votre rôle, et que ce rôle est décisif. Vous êtes la première génération de parents naturels de Skavens Libres, il faut que ça marche, bon sang ! Mais j'ai confiance, ça va marcher. »

Une jeune Humaine demanda :

\- N'avez-vous pas peur de la dégénérescence ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous avez embarqué les Skavens par portées entières. Les plus âgés commencent à avoir leurs propres enfants. Il peut arriver qu'un mâle et une femelle…

\- Hé, dis « un homme et une femme », je te prie ! coupa un Skaven d'un ton pincé.

\- Euh… oui, pardon, répondit la jeune fille en rougissant. Je voulais dire « un garçon et une fille », s'ils sont de la même port… famille, et qu'ils ont des enfants, ça risque de faire comme pour les Humains : les incestes donnent des enfants débiles et malformés. Comment prévenir ça ?

\- De la même façon que chez les Humains, voyons ! Avec le nom de famille. Les noms de famille des enfants Skavens n'ont pas été choisis par hasard ; vous, les Skavens, vous le savez, vous avez tous été récoltés… « libérés » des terriers des Skavens Sauvages. Tous les Skavens récupérés ont reçu des noms de famille dont la première lettre était la même que celle de leur terrier de naissance. Si mon père n'avait pas pris le nom de mon grand-père, il se serait probablement appelé « Bauer », « Bäcker », ou tout autre nom en « B », comme « Brissuc », son terrier de naissance. Il est ainsi facile de repérer qui seraient les frères et sœurs potentiels. La loi n'autorise pas les mariages de Skavens dont le nom de famille commencerait par la même lettre, pour éviter le risque de consanguinité. Par la force des choses, les enfants adoptés n'ont pas le même nom de famille que leurs parents adoptifs. Bah ! Vos parents Humains s'y sont faits, on n'a pas vraiment trouvé de meilleure solution, et comme celle-ci convenait à tous, pas la peine d'aller plus loin.

\- Combien avez-vous visité de terriers, à ce jour ?

\- Moi, aucun, Verena soit louée. Si vous parlez des expéditions de mon père, ils sont arrivés à vingt-quatre, et nous avons toujours réussi à obtenir une initiale différente chaque fois. Certaines expéditions ont été plus fructueuses que d'autres. Le plus grand terrier était celui de Sub-Wissendorf, et les Récolteurs ont ramassé plus de deux cents individus en une seule fois ! Beaucoup ont reçu le même nom de famille, ceux qui avaient des traits communs évidents ou qui venaient de la même couveuse. C'était l'année dernière, et cette opération nous a demandé plus de six mois de préparation. Et ne vous en faites pas, nous ne tomberons pas « à court » de lettres, car l'expédition actuelle sera la dernière. Il y a bien assez de Skavens ramenés ici, maintenant. Il est temps de les laisser s'accroître par eux-mêmes, quitte à monter peut-être quelques expéditions dans quelques décennies si le sang du peuple des Skavens s'appauvrit.

\- À moins que d'autres Skavens viennent ici de leur plein gré ? demanda quelqu'un dans la salle.

Bianka fronça le museau.

\- Très franchement, j'ai des doutes sur la question.

\- Mais c'est possible, non ?

\- Oui, techniquement… Nous avons même édicté une loi en ce sens, une loi d'acceptation, au cas où ça se produirait, mais personnellement, je ne pense pas que cela puisse arriver.

\- C'est bien ce que votre père – je veux dire, le Maître Mage Prospero – a fait, non ?

\- Oui, mais mon père est un cas vraiment particulier. D'abord, il est exceptionnellement intelligent et tête brûlée pour un Skaven, et il a fait quelque chose qui va à l'encontre de leur nature la plus profonde : il s'est posé des questions. Les Skavens Sauvages ne se remettent jamais en question, et c'est pour ça qu'ils ne progressent jamais. Quand quelque chose ne se passe pas comme ils le prévoient, ils s'indignent contre toute la bêtise de l'univers, crient au complot et blâment tout le monde, sauf eux-mêmes. Résultat : ils restent ignorants, et ne progressent pas.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'ils ne tirent rien de leurs erreurs ?

\- Le simple concept d'erreur personnelle est complètement inconnu chez les Skavens Sauvages. Mais mon père est différent. Il a fait preuve d'une force de caractère vraiment inhabituelle, car il a renoncé de son propre chef à ce système de pensée, et à leur éducation. Ensuite, il a eu l'audace d'aller à la rencontre des Humains pour parlementer, ce qu'aucun Skaven Sauvage ordinaire n'oserait faire. Enfin, il a eu beaucoup de chance, car il a rencontré les bonnes personnes : maître Félix Jaeger, le poète aventurier, qui l'a aidé à y voir plus clair, ainsi que le prieur Romulus et Ludwig Steiner. Cerise sur le gâteau, celui-ci, qui était alors marchand à Altdorf, était féru des Skavens Sauvages. Il avait adopté l'une d'entre elles, ma propre mère, et c'est d'ailleurs le hasard qui l'a mise sur sa route. Les mercenaires avec qui il faisait affaire pour capturer les sujets de ses études sur les Skavens ne s'attendaient pas à trouver une femelle, ce jour-là.

Il y eut quelques murmures surpris. Tout le monde ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire de la famille Steiner. Un jeune Humain demanda :

\- Quand vous parlez de Félix Jaeger, vous voulez dire l'auteur des œuvres avec Gotrek Gurnisson ?

\- Lui-même.

\- Le Maître Mage l'a vraiment rencontré ?

\- En effet.

\- Quelle chance ! Il est vraiment comme dans ses livres ?

\- Il faudra le demander à mon père. Moi, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le rencontrer. Il a quitté le Royaume des Rats quelques jours avant sa fondation officielle, il est revenu juste une fois rendre visite à mes parents un an plus tard, et depuis, on ne l'a plus jamais revu ici. Je n'étais pas née à son dernier passage. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il a fait preuve d'un sang-froid et d'une ouverture d'esprit peu communs pour un Humain. Il a accepté d'écouter un Skaven Blanc, et leur conversation a été amicale, ce qui était alors complètement inconcevable.

La jeune fille plissa les yeux, et esquissa un petit sourire ironique.

\- Individus exceptionnels ayant des opinions plutôt rapprochées, qui se sont rencontrés de manière complètement fortuite, le tout dans un cadre propice – la demeure de mon grand-père – puis ce royaume… autant d'éléments particulièrement rares ayant constitué un enchaînement qui me paraît très difficile, voire impossible à reproduire.

\- C'est un heureux enchaînement, sinon nous ne serions pas là, aujourd'hui, observa un autre élève.

Quelqu'un d'autre demanda :

\- Et si deux personnes de race différente tentent d'avoir un enfant ?

Bianka fit la grimace en entendant cette question.

\- Alors là... Il est vrai que les Humains et les Elfes sont suffisamment proches pour le métissage, et que, par le sang, les Nains pourraient se mélanger aux Humains ou aux Halflings, si leurs traditions ne l'interdisaient pas. Pour ce qui est de se mêler aux Elfes, un Nain préférerait voir sa lignée disparaître plutôt que de connaître un tel déshonneur. En ce qui concerne les Halflings, je ne sais rien, si ce n'est qu'ils ne sont pas très portés sur la diversification du patrimoine. Mais pour nous autres, ça me paraît impossible. Nous sommes trop différents. Nous pouvons vivre ensemble, être amis, construire et faire vivre ce royaume, mais nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin. Personnellement, je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'un Humain et un Skaven décident de se mettre en couple tant qu'il s'agit de deux adultes consentants, mais quand bien même ils pourraient avoir… enfin, je doute que l'éventuelle progéniture soit saine, sans parler du statut social. Dans toutes les sociétés, les « sang-mêlé » dont l'existence est un fait avéré depuis des milliers d'années ne sont pas très bien considérés, alors que dire d'une nouvelle… « race » ? En outre, les Skavens vieillissent plus vite que les Humains, ce qui influe sur la mentalité et les rapports. Il est déjà possible que les Skavens adoptés meurent de vieillesse avant leurs parents Humains.

Dehors, la cloche du temple de Verena, situé devant l'école, sonna quatre coups.

\- Bien, pas d'autre question ? Non ? Alors, terminé pour aujourd'hui. Nous reprendrons demain, à la même heure.

Les étudiants se levèrent. L'une des Skavens eut du mal à quitter son pupitre, en raison de son état avancé de grossesse. Son mari la soutint. Bianka observa :

\- Claudia, je vous conseille de ne pas trop vous éloigner du dispensaire de Shallya. Le grand jour ne va pas tarder pour vous, je crois.

\- Sans doute, Dame Bianka.

\- Allez, tout se passera bien. Je peux vous assurer que sœur Judy est une experte dans l'art d'aider les enfants à venir au monde. La preuve, c'est elle qui s'est occupée de ma mère pour ses quatre derniers enfants, moi comprise.

\- Elle n'est pas à Hoffnungshügel ?

\- Si, mais normalement, elle sera rentrée demain au plus tard. Le prieur Romulus m'a confirmé que la dernière Récolte devrait arriver tantôt. Au pire, ce sera lui qui s'occupera de vous, et ce sera aussi sûr. Bon courage !

Bianka se retrouva seule dans la salle de classe. Il restait toutefois une étudiante. C'était une jeune fille brune aux cheveux noués en deux courtes tresses.

\- Vous vouliez quelque chose en particulier, Wanda ?

\- Oui, Dame Bianka. J'ai remarqué dans vos propos quelque chose qui m'a un peu surprise.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Tout à l'heure, vous avez dit que nous étions les premiers à élever les Skavens avec amour « dans cette partie du monde ». Voulez-vous dire qu'il y a d'autres pays où les Skavens vivent en harmonie avec les Humains ?

\- Eh bien… j'hésite un peu à vous répondre, car c'est quelque chose qu'aucun Humain ne trouverait réaliste.

\- Aucun Humain ne trouverait réaliste de suivre les cours d'une Skaven.

\- Vous marquez un point. En fait, mon père et ses amis Humains ont fait d'importantes recherches sur le sujet juste avant la fondation de Vereinbarung. Oui, l'idée ne leur est pas venue comme ça, spontanément. Ils n'ont fait que reproduire ce qu'un autre Skaven Blanc a réalisé il y a environ deux mille ans.

\- Un autre Skaven Blanc aussi peu ordinaire que le Maître Mage ?

\- Oui. Celui-ci s'appelait Cuelepok. Il a été recueilli alors qu'il n'était qu'un tout petit raton par un sage mystique nommé Xarkish. Ce Xarkish vivait dans le pays de Lustrie. C'était un Slann, un Homme-lézard. Cet Homme-lézard a apprivoisé une poignée de Skavens Sauvages pour mieux les étudier et les connaître, car les Hommes-lézards et les Skavens Sauvages étaient – et sont toujours – des ennemis héréditaires acharnés. Or, il s'est rendu compte que ces rejetons apprivoisés se sont mis à l'aimer comme des enfants vis-à-vis de leurs parents. Plus tard, en grandissant, ils se sont rendus utiles à leur société. Puis ils ont enlevé des nouveau-nés aux pouponnières, et les ont élevés de la même façon. Au bout de quelques années, c'était une cité toute entière qui vivait ainsi. Malheureusement, les grands dirigeants Slanns ne voyaient pas cela d'un bon œil. Ils ont fini par ordonner l'exécution de tous les Skavens ainsi apprivoisés.

Tout en parlant, l'érudite ramassa une pile de livres, et quitta la salle d'étude, accompagnée par Wanda.

\- Le Maître Mage Prospero a retrouvé des écrits sur cette histoire ?

\- Mieux, il a retrouvé la cité où ça s'était produit. Il n'en restait plus grand-chose, mais il a rencontré le Slann, Xarkish, qui était toujours en vie.

\- Après deux mille ans ?

\- Les Slanns peuvent vivre très longtemps. Quoi qu'il en soit, le Prêtre-Mage lui a tout expliqué avant de le laisser partir. L'expédition est revenue avec les bases du projet, et suffisamment de trésors pour couvrir les plus gros frais.

\- Votre père a déjà pensé à retourner chez les Slanns pour faire d'autres découvertes ?

\- Oui, mais il ne le fera pas. Les dirigeants Slanns ont condamné à mort Cuelepok il y a deux mille ans. Si mon père y retourne, ils lui feront subir le même sort, ce qui ne l'enchante pas spécialement. Ils ont déjà éliminé Xarkish, parce qu'il l'a laissé quitter la Lustrie. Y remettre les pieds serait un suicide. Et je doute que ce soit différent pour les Skavens vivant ici. Pour les Slanns, nous sommes nuisibles.

Les deux femmes étaient à présent devant une petite porte que la Skaven déverrouilla.

\- Je dois vous laisser, j'ai à faire. Mais… si vous vous intéressez au sujet, et si l'étude ne vous rebute pas… vous semblez plutôt curieuse, et puis futée que la moyenne. Cela vous dirait de travailler dans le domaine de l'érudition ?

\- Vous voulez dire que je serais votre assistante ?

\- Si ça vous plaît vraiment, peut-être, en attendant, on va vous trouver de quoi exercer votre esprit de recherche. Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Ce serait passionnant ! J'adore l'histoire !

Bianka fit un petit clin d'œil.

\- Là, nous parlons le même langage !

Le petit chat ronronnait de plaisir et se roulait sur le dos, le ventre délicieusement gratté par la fine main aux doigts duveteux. Le tableau était étonnant pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'habitude de la vie au Royaume des Rats : une petite fille-rate était allongée sur l'herbe, et jouait malicieusement avec son animal de compagnie préféré. D'ordinaire, les chats pourchassent les souris, les rats et autres rongeurs, et les Skavens, superstitieux au possible, ont une peur phobique des félins. Pas la jeune Skaven, qui continuait à flatter son chaton. Quand il planta ses petites dents pointues dans ses phalanges, elle se contenta de retirer sa main avec un petit rire, sans la moindre animosité. En vérité, elle était incapable d'éprouver un quelconque sentiment de colère, d'agressivité, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre du genre, à l'encontre de qui que ce soit. Personne ne l'expliquait, elle était née ainsi, et communiquait allègrement sa bonne humeur à tout le monde.

La dernière-née de la famille princière s'appelait Isolde. C'était la plus petite des cinq enfants de Psody, et la plus éveillée, la plus enthousiaste, la plus exaltée. Deux mois auparavant, elle avait fêté son deuxième anniversaire en années d'Humain, l'équivalent de six ans pour les Skavens. Son moral était perpétuellement rayonnant. Il n'y avait qu'à la regarder pour être de bonne humeur : elle était mignonne comme un cœur, toujours souriante et émerveillée, ses grands yeux verts étincelants de joie de vivre. Aujourd'hui, elle portait une robe cyan qui contrastait avec son pelage beige. Une de ses favorites, confectionnée par le tailleur le plus expert de la capitale, engagé pour l'occasion par son grand-père.

Cette bonne humeur permanente était accompagnée d'un désir d'aider les autres, tellement prononcé que c'en devenait presque agaçant, par moments ; il n'y avait aucune arrière-pensée, elle aimait vraiment se rendre utile et voir les autres heureux. D'ailleurs, quand elle n'étudiait pas, au lieu de jouer avec la plupart des autres enfants, elle préférait aller au dispensaire de Shallya pour lire les écritures de la Déesse de la Compassion et parfois, elle accompagnait les prêtresses qui s'occupaient des personnes malades qui n'étaient pas des cas désespérés ou trop pénibles à assister.

L'altruisme surdéveloppé d'Isolde avait un peu inquiété les parents, mais le prieur Romulus avait expliqué que la fillette avait reçu la grâce de Shallya, selon toute apparence. Il avait déjà vu de jeunes enfants Humains avoir une telle vocation très tôt, et devenir par la suite des prêtres exemplaires. Isolde pouvait devenir la première Fille du Rat Cornu à enseigner la parole de Shallya. Psody et Heike acceptèrent cette idée, et peu à peu, cela leur parut une évidence.

Pour l'heure, Isolde était encore un peu trop jeune pour être initiée, mais elle s'y préparait. Et en attendant, elle continuait à jouer avec le chat. D'un coup, le petit animal se remit sur ses pattes, et fila en un éclair. Isolde se releva, tapota sa robe pour faire tomber les brins d'herbe, et voulut admirer le coucher de soleil. Elle s'empressa de monter sur les marches de pierre qui conduisaient aux remparts de la propriété familiale.

La reconstruction de Steinerburg avait commencé par ce quartier. Le grand manoir fortifié et les habitations alentour étaient aussi resplendissants qu'au cours des anciens beaux jours du royaume. L'habitation se situait sur la plus haute colline de la plaine, et dominait toute la ville. Les ouvriers avaient rajouté une annexe au bâtiment principal, pour accueillir le personnel, ainsi qu'une serre, une écurie et un grand parc. Oui, le parc était véritablement immense, surtout pour une enfant de cet âge. Sa mère lui avait expliqué que son grand-père, le Prince, avait vécu dans une propriété dont le jardin était bien moins grand.

Elle se retrouva sur le chemin de ronde. Elle savait que ses parents n'aimaient pas beaucoup la voir déambuler en cet endroit élevé, mais elle se promit de ne pas y rester plus de quelques minutes. L'astre du jour descendait peu à peu vers les montagnes rocheuses perceptibles dans le lointain. Quelques nuages laissaient des traînées orangées dans les cieux, et les premières étoiles clignotaient, têtes d'épingles argentées dans la voûte céleste de velours.

Un bruit caractéristique tira la fillette des métaphores poétiques poussiéreuses. Elle baissa les yeux, et vit des chevaux avancer au pas vers la grille d'entrée du domaine Steiner. Son petit cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle reconnut son père et ses frères en tête du cortège. Vite, elle dévala les escaliers, et se précipita vers le manoir.

\- Mère, Mère ! Ils sont revenus ! Père est là, et Siggy, et Kit !

Elle déboula comme un diablotin dans le salon, où se trouvait sa mère, assise dans un fauteuil.

\- Mère ! L'expédition est là ! Ils sont tous rentrés !

Heike Steiner se leva sans précipitation malgré l'intense soulagement qui dénoua le nœud de son estomac. Personne ne savait quel âge elle avait exactement, même si on se doutait qu'elle était plutôt proche de son compagnon Skaven Blanc. Aux yeux de ce dernier – de tous ceux qui la connaissaient, en fait – elle était l'incarnation de la douceur et de l'amour. Physiquement, pour une fille-rate, elle était belle : un visage fin aux traits paisibles, de courtes incisives sous un museau pointu, de grands yeux verts, un corps gracieux, harmonieusement proportionné, des mains fines aux doigts souples et racés. Son pelage était de couleur crème, avec une grande tache marron qui remontait le long de sa cuisse droite jusqu'au flanc. Elle était d'un caractère bienveillant. Malgré son apparence un peu fragile, elle était dotée d'une constitution plutôt forte, et le fait d'avoir donné naissance à cinq enfants n'avait pas altéré sa santé.

Isolde se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, folle de joie.

\- Vite ! Allons les accueillir !

\- Oui, mon ange, allons-y.

La Skaven ne semblait pas partager le bonheur d'Isolde. Le débordement de joie de la petite fille s'amoindrit.

\- Mère ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Tout va très bien, Isolde. Allons accueillir les hommes.

De nouveau riant et criant à tue-tête, Isolde quitta le salon et se précipita vers la grille d'entrée.

Jochen eut un petit sourire en entendant la voix aiguë de la fillette.

\- Ah… je crois que vous êtes attendus.

\- Jochen, je propose qu'on s'occupe des chevaux. Comme ça, on va laisser la famille à ses retrouvailles.

\- D'accord, sœurette.

\- Votre mère doit vous attendre, aussi, observa Nedland. Je vous accompagne, je vais lui faire mon rapport.

Les deux Humains et le Halfling prirent chacun deux chevaux par les rênes et s'éloignèrent vers l'écurie. Isolde apparut à ce moment. Elle bondit d'abord vers son père.

\- Père ! Enfin ! Tu es revenu !

\- Salut, mon trésor ! Tu as encore grandi !

La petite fille embrassa longuement le Skaven Blanc, puis elle se tourna vers ses deux grands frères. Kristofferson fut le premier à recevoir un câlin. Puis Sigmund la souleva sans effort, et la lança en l'air avec un grand rire avant de la rattraper et de la serrer contre son cœur.

C'est alors que Psody se retrouva face à sa compagne. Celle-ci se tint immobile, à quelques yards de distance. Son minois présentait une expression indéfinissable, qui troubla grandement le Skaven Blanc.

Un silence gênant s'imposa alors. Isolde, juchée sur l'épaule de son frère, sentit de nouveau son cœur se comprimer d'inquiétude. Depuis qu'elle était née, son père était souvent parti de longues semaines dans d'autres pays pour aller chercher des Skavens. Chaque retour était un jour de fête, de réjouissances, et sa mère était toujours très heureuse de le voir revenir. Mais cette fois, elle n'affichait pas la moindre joie.

 _Est-ce que Mère serait fâchée contre Père ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

Les deux grands garçons ne surent que penser, non plus, et n'osèrent piper mot. Psody fut le premier à rompre le silence. Il fit quelques pas vers sa femme, puis quand il fut devant elle, articula maladroitement :

\- Eh bien, me voici de retour-retour.

Sans mot dire, la Skaven fit l'accolade à son compagnon. Elle chuchota à son oreille :

\- Es-tu satisfait, maintenant ? Ou bien comptes-tu repartir à l'aventure ?

\- La seule aventure que je compte vivre désormais, c'est la vie à tes côtés, dans notre foyer-foyer, au cœur de notre royaume.

La femme-rate vit dans les yeux du Skaven Blanc qu'il était sincère. Enfin, elle sourit, et l'embrassa plus franchement, sous le regard réjoui de leurs trois enfants.

Ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers le manoir, lorsque Psody s'arrêta.

\- Comment va Père ?

\- Très bien, même s'il lui arrive de fatiguer un petit peu de temps en temps.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes rentrés, on va pouvoir l'aider ! se réjouit Sigmund. Je suis bien content !

\- Moi aussi, Siggy ! s'écria Isolde. J'avais peur de ne plus te voir !

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda le grand Skaven Noir avec un ton étonné qui sonnait faux.

\- Parce que… parce que… tu pouvais te faire embrocher par un Skaven Sauvage !

Sigmund éclata de rire.

\- Aucun Skaven Sauvage ne peut me battre, petit cœur ! Je suis le plus fort !

\- Et puis, tu sais, il n'y avait pas tant de risques ! Avec les globes de gaz de Gab, on endort tous ces crétins, et on peut faire ce qu'on veut sans danger !

Le Skaven Blanc demanda alors à sa femme :

\- Comment se porte Teresa ?

\- Ça va. Ces derniers jours, elle s'est montrée plutôt boudeuse. Tu lui as manqué.

\- Je vais lui dire bonjour. Bianka est à la maison ?

\- Non, elle est à son bureau, mais je crois que Romulus a un double de la clef. Il est dans la bibliothèque.

\- Je vous rejoins-retrouve tout de suite.

La bibliothèque du domaine princier était sans conteste la plus grande du Royaume des Rats. Le Prince Ludwig le Premier avait toujours été riche. Unique héritier d'une famille de la haute bourgeoisie impériale, il avait su tirer parti de l'héritage de ses parents au point d'avoir un important commerce de marchandises diverses, des plus simples aux plus luxueuses. Avec les années, il avait gagné suffisamment d'argent pour posséder une propriété dans chacune des quatre plus grandes villes de l'Empire, Altdorf, Middenheim, Talabheim et Nuln. Six années plus tôt, il avait dû précipitamment quitter la capitale ; le Prophète Gris Vellux avait mis le feu à sa maison, et l'incendie avait attiré l'attention de la garde. Le marchand était parvenu à quitter les lieux sans se faire surprendre, mais il avait dû abandonner tous les biens qui n'avaient pas disparu dans les flammes.

Ses fidèles valets avaient retiré une partie de sa fortune basée à Nuln, pour couvrir les frais du voyage jusqu'aux Royaumes Renégats et payer les premières restaurations – le domaine qu'il avait acheté n'était alors que ruines. Pendant cette reconstruction, il avait envoyé d'autres serviteurs récupérer discrètement ses possessions restées dans l'Empire. Peu à peu, il avait ainsi reconstitué le gros de ses richesses, notamment sa collection de livres. Les ouvrages détruits à Altdorf avaient été peu à peu remplacés, notamment les quelques ouvrages traitant des Skavens selon le point de vue des scientifiques impériaux.

Un livre en particulier était considéré comme le pivot central de la bibliothèque. Il trônait sur un présentoir qu'il ne quittait jamais. Il s'intitulait _Encyclopédie des Enfants du Rat Cornu_ , et portait trois signatures : Ludwig Steiner, Prospero Steiner, et Romulus. Il s'agissait d'un traité parlant de la façon la plus neutre et la plus complète du peuple de l'Empire Souterrain, écrit par les trois hommes au terme de longs mois de travail. C'était sur ce livre qu'était penché le prieur Romulus.

Romulus était l'aumônier officiel du Royaume des Rats. Il approchait avec sérénité de son quarantième printemps, et chaque jour, il remerciait sa déesse tutélaire, Shallya, pour lui permettre de vivre selon son cœur, depuis toutes ces années, malgré tout ce qu'il avait déjà traversé. De taille moyenne, les yeux bleus, ses cheveux bruns se clairsemaient petit à petit de courtes mèches argentées. De petits plis, signes des années, apparaissaient progressivement sur son visage paisible, rasé de près. Il respectait à la lettre les commandements de Shallya, ce qui impliquait une sobriété et une modération exemplaires, ainsi sa condition physique restait bonne, sa bure blanche propre à l'ordre dissimulait une musculature bien entretenue.

Les hommes étaient minoritaires dans l'Ordre de la Déesse de la Compassion, mais le Prince Ludwig le Premier, qui le considérait un peu comme un fils, jugeait qu'il valait au moins trois hommes ordinaires, et l'avait nommé ministre du culte de Vereinbarung. C'était à lui qu'incombait la tâche de veiller à ce que la parole des dieux de l'Empire fût correctement répandue. Shallya n'était pas la seule déesse vénérée dans le Royaume des Rats. En deuxième position venait Verena, la Déesse du Savoir. Puis, selon les différents lieux du royaume, il y avait des tendances différentes : les paysans priaient principalement Taal et Rhya, dieux liés à la fertilité, à la nature et aux récoltes, les commerçants se fiaient à Handrich, et les travailleurs du grand fleuve qui traversait le pays suivaient les préceptes de Manann. Un peu partout, de petits temples logeaient les prêtres de Morr, le dieu des morts. Sigmar n'était adoré que de manière très anecdotique.

Chaque religion officielle avait un principal représentant dans le royaume, qui faisait régulièrement le bilan de son activité auprès de Romulus. Chaque représentant occupait par ailleurs une fonction liée aux enseignements de son dieu. Parmi les plus proches collaborateurs du Prince, on comptait notamment le principal prêtre de Verena, le prieur Tomas, qui était également le Prévôt attitré. Tomas était non seulement un magistrat, mais aussi un membre de l'Ordre des Gardiens de la Vérité, et le principal contact avec les Gardiens restés dans l'Empire. Les dieux Taal et Rhya, essentiellement adorés par les paysans et autres habitants des campagnes, avaient aussi leurs représentants. Même Morr, le dieu de la Mort, avait un prieur attitré, le vieux frère Wenceslas.

Depuis qu'il avait prononcé ses vœux, Romulus n'avait jamais regretté une seule fois l'une ou l'autre de ses décisions. Ce fut lui qui établit le premier contact amical avec Psody, créant ainsi sans le soupçonner le lien qui justifiait désormais l'existence du Royaume des Rats. Chaque journée de collaboration avec lui avait été plus passionnante que la précédente. Il était prêtre de Shallya, mais travaillait régulièrement avec le clergé de Verena. La connaissance était l'une des clefs pour une bonne communication, et donc la paix.

Il ne se lassait jamais de relire de temps en temps l'encyclopédie, se rappelant avec nostalgie dans quelles circonstances fut rédigé le texte de cette page-ci ou cette page-là. Ce livre était une reproduction, les notes originales recueillies par Steiner avaient disparu dans l'incendie de son manoir d'Altdorf. Les trois érudits avaient réussi à recompiler toutes les notes prises auparavant, tout en rajoutant quelques passages. Le résultat était pour eux une vraie source de fierté.

Le cliquetis de la poignée de porte qu'on abaissait le tira de sa rêverie. Il releva les yeux vers la porte. Il vit alors la silhouette cornue de son ami. Il se leva avec un grand sourire.

\- Prospero ! Tu es revenu !

\- Salut, Romulus !

Les deux hommes se firent l'accolade.

\- Alors, cette expédition ?

\- Sans problème. Aucun blessé, aucun danger. Nous sommes juste tombés sur des gardes méfiants-méfiants à la frontière, mais l'or a un pouvoir magique : quand il apparaît, il ouvre les portes et ferme les yeux, pourvu qu'il soit là en quantité suffisante !

Psody avait parlé en faisant un geste ressemblant à celui d'un magicien lançant une incantation. Les deux amis rirent de concert.

\- Sœur Astrid m'a dit que vous aviez récolté plus d'une trentaine d'individus !

\- La plupart d'entre eux sera à la charge des Shalléens. Nous sommes à court de parents adoptifs.

\- Bah ! Nous en avons assez, maintenant. Il est temps de les laisser vivre leur vie de citoyens, et de laisser faire la nature. Il sera toujours possible de recommencer quelques Récoltes d'ici quelques années, pour éviter de voir le sang des Skavens trop s'appauvrir.

Le Skaven Blanc remarqua la lettrine enluminée sur laquelle s'était arrêtée la lecture du prieur.

\- « Skarogne »… Ce chapitre est sûrement incomplet-incomplet. Dommage que je n'y sois jamais allé. Et maintenant, c'est bien trop tard-dangereux.

\- Il aurait fallu interroger un habitant de la capitale. Peut-être qu'on devrait envoyer un espion, un de ces jours ?

\- Hé, attends ! Pas si vite-vite ! On vient à peine de rentrer !

\- Tu as raison. Et je suppose que tu ne comptes pas repartir ?

\- J'aime ma femme et mes enfants, Romulus. J'ai été trop longtemps-souvent absent. Désormais, je reste ici. Il y a largement de quoi faire pour moi. Si un Skaven veut partir jouer les espions à Skarogne, il le fera, mais sans moi.

Romulus repéra un petit éclat de détermination dans les yeux roses du Maître Mage. Il en profita pour lui faire part de son soulagement.

\- C'est bon de te revoir, Prospero. Tu sais, ta femme et tes enfants commençaient à ne plus le supporter.

Psody fronça les sourcils en repensant à l'accueil mitigé que lui avait fait Heike.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Heike n'osait pas en parler, mais certains matins, je voyais bien qu'elle avait les yeux rougis par les larmes. Bianka travaillait toujours deux fois plus en ton absence pour penser à autre chose, tout comme Gabriel qui ne quittait son laboratoire que pour manger en vitesse et dormir une poignée d'heures avant de se remettre à ses plans. Quant à Isolde, elle venait chaque matin au temple prier pour votre retour. Il lui arrivait de ne pas pouvoir finir de réciter une prière sans pleurer.

Ces paroles infligèrent une vive douleur sur le cœur du Skaven Blanc, comme un coup de fouet.

\- Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit-expliqué ? Je savais que ce n'était pas la joie pour eux de nous voir partir en mission, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était si dur !

\- Il ne fallait pas vous culpabiliser, et amoindrir votre énergie. Vous aviez besoin de toutes vos ressources pour faire l'aller-retour et braver tous les dangers. Les membres de ta famille, comme tes amis, comme tous ceux qui ont quitté l'Empire avec nous, sont convaincus que nous accomplissons une noble quête : constituer un royaume où Humains et Skavens sont égaux et vivent ensemble. Ludwig prétend que ça passe par des sacrifices. Il a raison, et nous sommes tous d'accord avec cette idée, mais les douleurs sont difficiles à supporter. Même si, avec le temps, les Récoltes sont devenues plus sûres avec les armes de Gabriel, il n'en reste pas moins que c'était des périodes d'absence de plus en plus longues, avec toujours le risque d'un imprévu… et d'une tragédie.

Psody reprit sa respiration. Pour lui aussi, le retour de bâton allait être difficile à encaisser.

\- Et je ne m'en suis pas aperçu… Je me doutais, mais j'aurais dû voir à quel point c'était grave.

\- Allons, tout ceci est terminé, à présent. Une nouvelle page va pouvoir être tournée.

\- D'abord, je vais remettre-remettre les choses à plat le plus tôt possible.

\- Sage décision. Je t'invite vraiment à prendre du temps avec ta femme et tes enfants. Ne pensez plus à rien, restez ensemble quelques jours, à ne vous occuper que de vous, et tout se tassera.

\- Tu crois que mon père se passera de nous ? Il paraît qu'il fatigue.

\- C'est sûr, il commence à se faire vieux, mais la situation est plutôt calme, en ce moment. Je pense qu'il peut raisonnablement vous accorder quelques jours. Je lui en parlerai.

\- Je te remercie. En attendant, peux-tu me passer la clef de la chambre de Teresa ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Elle va être ravie de te revoir !

Le prieur remit une grosse clef en fer à l'homme-rat. Celui-ci salua son ami et prit congé de lui.

Le Skaven Blanc sortit du manoir pour se diriger vers un petit bâtiment à part. C'était une toute petite maison, à peine assez grande pour contenir une pièce. Les fenêtres étaient munies de barreaux, la porte avait un verrou solide. Encore une fois, Psody sentit le goût de l'amertume lui remonter dans la bouche.

 _Maintenant que nous sommes rentrés, il va vraiment falloir qu'on change ça, aussi-aussi._

Tout en tournant la clef dans la serrure, il se remémora les événements qui avaient conduit la famille Steiner à réaménager le réduit où le jardinier rangeait autrefois ses outils.


	4. Chapitre 4 : L'autre retour au pays

_Cela faisait déjà quelques années que Psody, Nedland, Jochen, Marjan et les autres descendaient régulièrement dans les terriers pour récupérer des petits Skavens. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour particulier : pour la première fois, Kristofferson et Sigmund faisaient partie de l'expédition. Sigmund n'était pas encore tout à fait entré dans l'âge adulte, mais de par sa nature de Skaven Noir, il était déjà plus grand que son frère, plus grand même que Marjan, qui n'était pourtant pas petite. Sigmund avait insisté pour faire partie de l'expédition. Sa mère s'était naturellement inquiétée, et le Skaven Blanc avait finalement accepté à la seule condition de ne prendre aucun risque._

 _Aussi, Romulus et Nedland avaient passé une semaine à concocter suffisamment de globes à gaz soporifique pour endormir toute la population d'une petite colonie. Et pendant que les trois Skavens se préparaient à descendre, Nedland sortit du tunnel._

\- _Voilà, j'ai vérifié. Ton plan était génial, Psody. J'ai piégé toutes les cheminées, et je viens de faire un petit tour. Ils sont tous en train de dormir comme des marmottes !_

\- _Parfait. Mes enfants, votre première sortie se passera dans la colonie de Brissuc !_

\- _Et pourquoi celle-ci, Père ? Ce n'est pas la plus proche de la frontière !_

\- _Parce que c'est celle où je suis né. C'est donc celle que je connais le mieux. Elle n'est pas très grande, et donc pour un premier essai avec vous, ça devrait être plus simple. Et puis... j'ai un compte à régler avec les Skavens de cette colonie._

\- _Je croyais qu'elle avait été anéantie par l'Empire ?_

\- _C'était il y a longtemps. D'après les Gardiens de la Vérité, certains fuyards n'ont pas eu le courage d'aller trop loin-loin, et sont revenus une fois les Impériaux partis._

\- _Ils restent quand même peu nombreux, assura Nedland. J'imagine que, comme le village juste au-dessus a été rasé par les Sigmarites, il n'y a plus beaucoup de ressources à exploiter pour les nourrir. Si j'ai bien suivi le plan de Psody, j'ai gazé les endroits par lesquels on va passer. D'autres secteurs n'ont pas été touchés, mais on n'aura pas à les traverser. Et si des Skavens tapis dans ces quartiers viennent nous chercher, ils seront endormis en quelques secondes._

\- _Bien. Préparons-nous !_

 _Jochen ouvrit un sac. Aussitôt, une forte odeur infecta les narines alentour. L'Humain sortit un à un des morceaux de viande pourrie._

\- _Que ça pue !_

\- _C'est un moindre mal, Kristofferson. Si nous ne sentons pas comme eux, nous serons vite repérés à leur réveil. L'odeur de viande pourrie est commune dans les terriers, ça nous rendra impossibles à pister. Nous ne devons prendre aucun risque inutile si on peut l'éviter ! Frottez ça sur vos vêtements !_

 _Kristofferson hésita un peu, mais finit pas obéir, imité par son frère. Une fois bien tous imprégnés par l'odeur, Psody regarda tour à tour ses deux fils._

\- _Écoutez-moi bien : notre objectif est de ramener des enfants Skavens, en particulier des filles. Il faudra sélectionner les plus jeunes, car ce seront les moins dégénérés-contaminés par la malepierre. Surtout, n'oubliez pas que nous ne pourrons probablement pas tous les emporter. Ce sera très dur, je le sais. Vous vous sentirez mal, vous éprouverez peut-être de la culpabilité. Mais malheureusement, c'est ainsi. Nous ne pourrons jamais sauver tout le monde. Appliquons-nous à sauver ceux qui auront le plus de chances de vivre une vie saine. Si ça peut vous aider à choisir, n'oubliez pas que les plus maladifs sont sans doute déjà condamnés par la malepierre. Ils risqueraient de contaminer les autres. Autant les laisser là. Nous ne sommes pas encore capables de soigner les maladies de malepierre._

\- _Et… les mères ? bégaya Sigmund._

 _Le Skaven Blanc pivota vers son fils, et le regarda droit dans les yeux._

\- _Il va falloir les abandonner._

\- _Que… quoi ?_

\- _Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'on allait les emmener ?_

 _Sigmund leva les bras au ciel._

\- _Mais c'est monstrueux ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'on va faire ?_

\- _C'est ce qu'on fait depuis quelques années, mon grand. C'est comme ça qu'on a fait venir tes camarades-copains de classe._

\- _Tu veux dire qu'on sépare les petits alors qu'ils sont encore dans les bras de leur mère ?_

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'on les ramasserait dans les terriers des différents Clans et qu'ils nous suivraient bien gentiment-sagement ? Non, ce serait trop tard. Ils sont conditionnés dès qu'ils sortent de la pouponnière. Les Pestilens sont tout de suite infectés, les Eshin mutilés, et certains Maîtres Mutateurs aiment bien faire leurs expérimentations sur les plus petits, car ils sont sans défense et leur perte-mort n'est pas grave._

 _Le deuxième fils de Psody était abasourdi. Il entendait à peine la voix de son père continuer son explication :_

\- _Nous devons les prendre alors qu'on ne les a pas encore séparés de leur mère. Et on est obligé d'abandonner celle-ci sur place. Il est impossible d'emporter les pondeuses. Les petits risquent d'avoir peur, il faudra supporter-supporter leurs cris. C'est ça qui va être le plus difficile. Si ça peut t'aider à ne pas y penser, Sigmund, rappelle-toi que les pondeuses ont généralement le cerveau en marmelade. Elles ne s'aperçoivent de rien._

\- _Je… bon._

 _Psody tapota paternellement l'épaule de son fils._

\- _Allez, n'oublie pas que nous faisons ça pour une bonne raison._

 _Puis il s'adressa de nouveau au groupe._

\- _Je ferai une vérification sur ceux que vous ramasserez. Si ça se trouve, ils seront tous viables. Mais ceux qui sont clairement en mauvaise santé devront rester sur place. De toute façon, même hors de ce terrier, ceux-là ne vivront pas bien longtemps-longtemps._

\- _Il n'y aura vraiment rien à faire ?_

\- _Non, Kristofferson. C'est la première étape de la sélection naturelle chez les Skavens. Dès la naissance, la lutte-bagarre perpétuelle commence._

 _Psody fit une petite pause avant d'ajouter :_

\- _Je ne l'aurais sans doute pas franchie si j'avais été un Skaven ordinaire._

\- _Comment ça ? demanda Sigmund._

\- _T'as vu comment je suis bâti ? La vie au grand air et la nourriture saine m'ont à peu près arrangé, mais auparavant, j'étais tout malingre. N'importe lequel de mes cinq frères aurait pu me casser en deux au saut du flanc de notre mère !_

\- _Surtout l'oncle Chitik !_

 _Les enfants n'avaient jamais vu le frère aîné de leur père, l'immense Skaven Noir, premier-né de leur fratrie, mais Psody leur avait beaucoup parlé de lui. Il hocha la tête._

\- _Sans doute. Heureusement qu'il m'aimait énormément. Allons-y ! Rappelez-vous : on ne tue que pour se défendre, et seulement s'il y a danger._

\- _T'es sûr qu'on ne peut pas en égorger un ou deux ? ronchonna Nedland._

\- _Aussi sauvages soient-ils, ce sont des êtres vivants et intelligents, comme nous ! protesta Marjan. Ce serait se conduire encore plus lâchement qu'eux !_

\- _Et puis, ce ne sont pas des méthodes de vrai guerrier ! ajouta Sigmund._

 _Le Halfling grommela._

\- _Ouais... Tu marques un point, petit rat noir._

\- _Bien. Les masques ! Mettez les masques, ordonna Psody._

 _Humains et Skavens se coiffèrent de casques métalliques étanches, avec un long bec contenant un filtre à poisons, et d'épaisses lentilles pour protéger les yeux. Marjan fut la première à descendre dans le terrier, suivie de son frère, puis de Nedland._

 _Les autres Humains venaient de disparaître. Kristofferson était assis au bord du trou, prêt à s'y laisser tomber, quand son père posa la main sur son épaule._

\- _Kristofferson ?_

\- _Oui, Père ?_

\- _Tu sais que je ne t'y oblige pas. Si tu veux arrêter, on arrête tout, et on s'en va. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais... et ta mère s'en voudra toute sa vie. Sigmund, ça vaut pour toi aussi. Si tu as un mauvais pressentiment, on fait demi-tour._

\- _C'est ce que Mère souhaite, c'est aussi ce que je souhaite, répondit l'aîné des fils de Psody. Tu as eu le courage de renoncer à leur société, et nous pouvons ainsi vivre une vie meilleure. Maintenant, c'est à moi d'agir pour que d'autres aient un avenir plus prometteur que les fosses à viol ou la vie d'un charognard !_

\- _Je suis d'accord ! renchérit Sigmund. Ils ne me font pas peur, et je veux sauver les enfants._

 _Le Skaven Blanc posa une main sur la nuque de ses deux fils._

\- _J'ignore si j'ai raison, mais je suis fier-fier de vous deux ! Allez, suivez-moi !_

 _Et les trois Skavens s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs de la colline de Niklasweiler._

 _Ils marchèrent le long du tunnel pendant de longues minutes. Kristofferson entendit la voix de son père, étouffée par le masque._

\- _La première fois que j'ai vu le monde extérieur, j'étais passé par ce tunnel. J'étais avec mes cinq frères._

\- _Et tu redescends dans ton terrier natal par le même tunnel. C'était écrit._

 _Quand ils arrivèrent au bout du tunnel, ils virent Nedland et Marjan qui les attendaient._

\- _Jochen est parti avec les autres, expliqua la jeune femme._

\- _M'est avis qu'ils n'auront pas trop de problèmes, s'ils sont tous comme ça._

 _Tout en parlant, Nedland tapota du pied un corps inerte. C'était un Skaven, étalé de tout son long, qui ronflait bruyamment. Les deux frères restèrent sans bouger devant ce spectacle. En effet, pour la première fois de leur vie, ils voyaient un Skaven Sauvage._

\- _Que c'est laid… mais que c'est laid ! grimaça Kristofferson. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi moche !_

\- _Pourtant, un sang similaire coule dans tes veines, rappela Marjan. Tu devrais parler de lui comme un être intelligent, plutôt que comme une chose repoussante._

\- _Oui, je sais, mais c'est… regarde-le ! Il est immonde, il est malformé, il a des cicatrices mal soignées partout… même son visage est agressif !_

\- _Et encore, avec le masque, tu ne subis pas l'odeur ! ricana le Halfling._

 _Psody se planta devant Kristofferson._

\- _Marjan a raison, Kristofferson ; n'oublie jamais que tu pourrais être l'un d'eux. Les Skavens Sauvages sont différents par les mœurs, mais tu ne dois pas les considérer comme des créatures inférieures. Ce serait entrer dans leur jeu-délire, eux qui se croient au-dessus de tous les autres peuples, alors qu'ils vivent en dessous. Mais rappelez-vous aussi que s'ils sont nos égaux sur le plan physique, ils n'ont rien à voir avec nous au niveau-niveau social._

\- _Psody ? Le gaz de ton fils est peut-être efficace, mais il n'a qu'une durée limitée, rappela Nedland. Il vaudrait mieux se mettre en route !_

 _L'un des hommes de Jochen sortit d'un tunnel en courant._

\- _Personne de ce côté-là, Maître Mage._

\- _Parfait. Suivez-moi, je vais ouvrir-ouvrir la marche !_

 _Ils rejoignirent les autres Récolteurs restés avec Jochen, et toute la compagnie talonna le Skaven Blanc._

 _Durant de longues minutes, ils traversèrent des galeries sombres. Les Skavens voyaient naturellement bien dans les ténèbres, et donc les boyaux souterrains n'étaient jamais bien éclairés. Quelques-uns des hommes du groupe brandissaient des torches._

 _Sigmund était surpris._

\- _Je ne pensais pas que les tunnels pouvaient être aussi grands, et aussi hauts !_

 _La voûte au-dessus d'eux s'élevait en effet à une quinzaine de pieds au-dessus d'eux._

\- _Il faut bien que les Rats-ogres ou les machines de guerre des Technomages puissent circuler !_

 _Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs de la colonie, les Récolteurs croisaient de plus en plus de Skavens Sauvages endormis. Sigmund eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant l'un d'entre eux, qui présentait de nombreux signes de maladie : dents pourries, de nombreuses plaies suppurantes, des bubons sur les parties de son visage qui n'étaient pas cachées par des bandages noirs de crasse collée aux fluides corporels… Psody posa une main sur son bras._

\- _C'est un Pestilens. Ne t'approche pas trop, il peut être contagieux._

 _Le grand Skaven Noir s'empressa de s'éloigner. Il marmonna :_

\- _Ils ont tous l'air en mauvaise santé, ou présentent des blessures comme s'ils passaient leurs journées à se battre entre eux._

\- _C'est ce qu'ils font. Tournons à droite !_

 _Psody mena le groupe jusqu'à une immense salle au fond de laquelle on pouvait voir une construction pour le moins étrange : une sorte de temple fait de bric et de broc, avec un clocher qui semblait prêt à heurter le plafond de roche. Le Skaven Blanc montra du doigt un autre trou dans la paroi face à eux, de l'autre côté, laissant le bâtiment sur leur gauche._

\- _C'est un temple pour le Rat Cornu ? demanda Kristofferson._

\- _Oui, fiston, et c'est là-dedans que j'ai été nommé Prophète Gris, et que j'ai mangé de la malepierre._

\- _C'a l'air plutôt en ruines._

\- _Il n'était pas déjà en très bon état quand je suis parti, mais maintenant... Sans leur chef spirituel, ils ont tout laissé tomber en désuétude. Le seul qui aurait pu rattraper la sauce, c'était le Maître Assassin Tweezil, mais s'il lui restait de la cervelle, il a dû s'en servir pour mettre les bouts._

 _Ils ne traînèrent pas. Jochen observa :_

\- _Jusqu'ici, tout va bien, mais je me demande quand même si on ne risque pas de croiser des Skavens en état de nous attaquer ?_

 _Nedland expliqua :_

\- _On a testé le gaz de Gabriel sur une bande d'Orques. Tu sais combien les Orques sont endurants ? Et pourtant, ils sont restés dans les vapes pendant plus de six heures. Et encore, c'était dans un pré, à l'air libre ! Tu imagines dans ces cavernes mal aérées ?_

\- _Espérons tout de même que ça ne les tue pas._

 _Soudain, le grand Skaven Noir réalisa :_

\- _Attendez ! Ceux-là sont grands, mais les bébés ? Ils sont plus fragiles !_

\- _La pouponnière est isolée du reste de la colonie. Tu vas voir, il y a d'abord une grande salle avec des courants d'air, et ensuite il y a une porte étanche. Hé, c'est l'endroit le plus important du terrier, avec ce qu'il y a de plus précieux-précieux !_

\- _Oui, mais ils vont respirer le gaz, quand nous repartirons dans les galeries !_

\- _Comme ça, on aura la paix pendant les premières heures, marmonna Marjan._

\- _Mais ça va les tuer !_

\- _Non, Siggy, rassure-toi. Ce gaz n'est pas mortel. J'ai eu la même crainte-peur que toi au début, mais Gabriel a fait une expérience sur des rats. Ils ont dormi plus longtemps que les Orques, mais n'ont pas eu de problèmes. Depuis qu'on utilise cette technologie, tout s'est toujours très bien passé. Par contre, il risque d'y avoir quelques ranuques encore éveillés._

\- _Ils s'attendent à nous voir arriver ?_

\- _Pas forcément. Des fois, ils restent deux ou trois jours sans la moindre visite. Mais de toute façon, ils n'opposeront pas de résistance. Attention, ça va être escarpé._

 _La compagnie déboula dans une large caverne. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir le sol, car un gouffre obscur déchirait la terre jusqu'à une profondeur impossible à distinguer. Un réseau complexe de passerelles de corde, de bois et de cuivre, s'étendait au-dessus du vide. Jochen pensa à une monstrueuse toile d'araignée dans laquelle se seraient entremêlées des pièces éparses de matériaux. Un vent chaud remontait en sifflant de l'immense puits naturel._

\- _Hé, Psody, t'es sûr que ça tiendra ? demanda Jochen, peu rassuré._

\- _Ne t'en fais pas. À part les inventions du Clan Skryre qui utilisent la malepierre, tout ce que construisent les Skavens Sauvages est bien fonctionnel-fonctionnel, même si ça ne paye pas de mine._

 _Le Skaven Blanc s'engagea sur la passerelle. Le métal grinça sous ses orteils, mais la construction ne bougea pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, toute la troupe était de l'autre côté du gouffre._

 _Ils faisaient maintenant face à une large porte métallique ronde._

\- _J'avais oublié cette porte._

\- _Ah… Ouais, bon. Et comment on entre ? demanda le Halfling._

\- _Cette corde, à côté de la porte, c'est peut-être une cloche ? suggéra Kristofferson._

\- _Possible, répliqua Jochen._

\- _Le gaz n'a probablement pas pénétré jusqu'ici, observa Nedland. Tenons-nous prêts !_

 _L'Humain saisit le nœud coulant, et tira. Le tintement d'une grappe de clochettes résonna dans le tunnel. Personne ne bougea. Tous se tinrent prêts à passer à l'action. Au bout d'une demi-minute, quelques cliquetis de mécanisme retentirent, et la porte s'ouvrit lentement dans un long grincement._

 _Un Skaven de taille plutôt petite, mais avec un ventre énorme, était debout dans l'encadrement circulaire de la lourde porte. Il fut surpris de voir une procession composée de Skavens, d'Humains et d'un Halfling, tous masqués._

\- _Qu'est-ce que… ?!_

 _Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sigmund se jeta sur lui et lui décocha un coup de poing sur le museau. Le ranuque s'écrasa contre la paroi avec un bref couinement de douleur, glissa jusqu'au sol et ne bougea plus._

\- _C'est le vieux Garog ! ricana le Skaven Blanc. Ce cornichon bouffi n'a pas changé !_

\- _Il y avait déjà ce ranuque quand tu es parti ?_

\- _C'est même lui qui m'a mis au monde ! Il s'est bien accroché pour vivre aussi longtemps ! Bon, on y va ! Kristofferson, va faire un tour des cellules. S'il y a un Skaven Sauvage en train de s'accoupler, neutralise-le. Vous autres, préparez les paniers._

 _Le couloir dans lequel débouchait l'entrée comprenait dix portes, cinq de chaque côté. Toutes étaient munies d'une petite ouverture. Jochen inspecta rapidement chaque cellule en jetant un œil par les trous._

\- _Pas de Skaven en pleine chevauchée !_

\- _Bien. Des petits ?_

\- _Oui, ils ne sont pas très nombreux, on va pouvoir tous les prendre, si ça se trouve._

\- _Tant mieux ! Ça ne m'étonne pas, ils ont dû perdre toute cohérence depuis la disparition de Vellux._

 _Psody se tourna vers Sigmund._

\- _Je préfère que tu restes ici, plutôt que voir les pouponnières._

\- _Ah ?_

\- _Oui, vraiment, c'est un spectacle vraiment pas joli à regarder, et tu es encore un peu jeune pour ça. La prochaine fois. Monte la garde, on ne sait jamais._

 _Le Skaven Noir ne protesta pas. Il serra un peu plus fort le pommeau de son épée accrochée à sa ceinture, et fit face au tunnel vers la caverne._

 _Psody franchit la porte circulaire, avança dans le couloir, en jetant quelques coups d'œil à travers les ouvertures. Les Récolteurs avaient déjà commencé leur besogne. Ils agissaient avec rapidité et précision, toujours par groupes de deux : l'un portait dans son dos un grand panier d'osier à bretelles dont l'intérieur était tapissé de tissu, l'autre prenait les petits Skavens, généralement posés sur l'énorme ventre de leur mère, et les déposait précautionneusement dans le panier. Comme Psody l'avait expliqué, ils prenaient garde à ne sélectionner que les bébés qui avaient l'air en bonne santé. Avec le temps, ils avaient appris à distinguer ceux qui avaient les meilleures chances de survie, mais surtout à fermer leur cœur et leurs oreilles. D'autres, moins solides, n'avaient pas supporté les cris déchirants des ratons qu'on arrachait aux mamelles de leur génitrice, et n'avaient pas pu participer à plus d'une mission._

 _Le Skaven Blanc vit son fils aîné sortir de la cellule du fond._

\- _Il n'y a pas de ratons là-dedans, juste une pondeuse._

 _Par acquis de conscience, Psody voulut jeter un bref coup d'œil à la créature. Il passa la tête à travers la porte, et tomba soudain en arrêt._

 _Une femelle Skaven était allongée sur de la paille immonde. Nue, enchaînée au mur par un lourd collier de fer, elle ne semblait pas être très âgée. Elle avait l'air hagard, et émit un petit rire bête en voyant Psody. Elle n'était pas encore devenue énorme et difforme. Ses hanches étaient un peu larges, sans doute avait-elle déjà donné le jour à deux ou trois portées, mais elle était encore relativement en bonne forme. Son traitement à la malepierre n'avait commencé que récemment. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui choqua le Skaven Blanc._

 _Elle prit appui sur ses mains pour se redresser, et fit papillonner ses paupières. Leurs yeux se croisèrent à travers le verre des lentilles du masque de Psody, et celui-ci reconnut une présence. Une présence du fond des âges, qui l'avait autrefois appelé à l'aide, et qu'il était venu chercher._

\- _Père ? Père ? appela Kristofferson. On les a tous. Partons !_

\- _Pas sans elle._

 _Le Skaven brun eut un sursaut de surprise._

\- _Hein ? Mais, Père, tu disais que..._

\- _Je sais ce que j'ai dit, Kristofferson. Mais cette fille part avec nous._

\- _Pourqu..._

\- _Ne discute pas, s'il te plaît ! Les autres vont bientôt revenir à eux. Va chercher ton frère, il va la porter. Allez-allez !_

 _Toute discussion était inutile. Sans attendre, Kristofferson fila. Un instant plus tard, il était de retour avec Sigmund._

\- _Kristofferson, va aider les autres. Sigmund, tu peux la détacher ?_

 _Le grand Skaven Noir approcha. La jeune fille ne réagit pas. Elle resta accroupie et immobile pendant que Sigmund enroula la chaîne autour de son bras. Le jeune homme-rat tira de toutes ses forces. La chaîne était rouillée, et ne résista pas très longtemps. Sigmund entendit alors un léger crépitement, et sentit un liquide chaud humidifier ses orteils nus._

\- _C'est pas vrai…_

 _La femelle gloussa joyeusement, sans avoir conscience d'avoir indisposé son sauveur._

\- _Tu aurais pu me prévenir, si tu ne pouvais pas te retenir ! reprocha Sigmund à son attention._

\- _Sigmund, son esprit est en miettes. Elle n'est guère plus consciente qu'un nourrisson intoxiqué-empoisonné ! Maintenant, donne-lui une boulette._

\- _Que je… oh !_

 _Les Récolteurs avaient toujours sur eux une ou deux boulettes de pâte droguée de secours, pour anesthésier rapidement un Skaven. Sigmund pinça le museau de la pondeuse, qui couina, la bouche grande ouverte. De son autre main, il fourra le soporifique dans son gosier, et maintint fermement des deux mains ses mâchoires fermées. La femelle mugit, et avala la pâte. Sigmund la relâcha. Elle recula, tremblante de panique, puis vacilla, et ses yeux se fermèrent. Le Skaven Noir la rattrapa par les aisselles, et resta immobile, n'osant pas faire le moindre geste brusque. Son père voulut le rassurer._

\- _Ne t'en fais pas, dans quelques heures, elle se réveillera et aura tout oublié. Le gaz l'aura endormie de toute façon, comme ça on perd moins de temps. Allons-y !_

 _Sigmund prit délicatement la fille Skaven dans ses bras, et tous deux quittèrent la cellule. Ils rejoignirent les autres Récolteurs. Certains parurent surpris, mais personne n'émit d'objection. Déjà Nedland, Kristofferson et Marjan portaient chacun un panier contenant quelques petits ratons. Tous se pressèrent jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils embarquèrent à bord des chariots, et s'éloignèrent de Niklasweiler aussi vite qu'ils purent._

 _Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à la nuit tombée, une douzaine d'heures plus tard. Ils avaient dû attacher la fille au fond du chariot pour éviter de la perdre. Celle-ci ne semblait pas décidée à se sauver, par ailleurs trop surprise et hébétée par ce qu'elle voyait. Le monde extérieur était quelque chose de complètement nouveau pour elle._

 _La compagnie, réunie autour du feu, était silencieuse. D'habitude, chaque récolte était suivie d'un repas où la pression des heures précédentes retombait. On se remémorait en riant les moments les plus intenses, pour soulager la nervosité vécue. S'il y avait des pertes, on honorait les disparus. Mais ce soir, personne ne disait le moindre mot. On n'entendait que le crépitement du feu de camp, le vent dans les branches, et les sifflements de leur étrange invitée qui dormait à poings fermés._

 _Psody se leva, et décida de donner l'explication que tout le monde attendait._

\- _Quand j'ai quitté la colonie de Brissuc, j'ai laissé derrière moi dix enfants. Kristofferson, Sigmund, vous avez dix demi-frères, tous issus de la même portée. Je ne sais pas s'il y en a toujours en vie. Je ne connais ni leur nom, ni leur visage. Mais je n'en avais cure, ça fait partie de l'éducation-mentalité des Skavens Sauvages que je m'appliquais à suivre. Or, un soir, peu de temps avant mon… « bannissement » de ce terrier, j'ai rencontré trois petites filles. Elles étaient prisonnières du sorcier du Chaos Aescos Karkadourian, et j'ai ressenti pour la première fois de l'empathie. C'était mon premier contact avec des enfants, des émotions à l'état pur. Elles étaient terrifiées. Elles comptaient sur moi pour que je les sorte de leur prison. Je l'ai senti. Je les ai ramenées à Vellux. Le lendemain, il m'a expliqué que deux d'entre elles, les deux plus âgées, n'étaient plus bonnes pour produire des ratons, car le sorcier avait déjà pratiqué des expériences sur elles. Aussi les avait-il disséquées vivantes, sans hésitation, pour mieux les étudier._

\- _Quelle horreur... murmura Sigmund._

\- _Et la troisième ? Oh, je comprends ! réalisa Kristofferson en regardant vers le chariot._

 _Les yeux roses du Skaven Blanc brillèrent dans la semi-obscurité du crépuscule._

\- _Je ne sais pas si c'est cette malheureuse. Quand je l'ai vue, elle était vraiment toute petite, elle n'était née que depuis à peine quelques semaines, peut-être un mois. Il y a peu de chance que ce soit elle. Mais il reste une chance, l'âge correspond. J'ai abandonné mes dix premiers enfants, j'ai abandonné cette pauvre gosse, je refuse de l'abandonner une nouvelle fois._

\- _T'es sûr que c'est la même ? demanda Nedland. Pourtant, les troupes impériales ont mis ce terrier à sac après Gottliebschloss. Ils l'auraient épargnée ? Non !_

\- _Tu as raison. Je crois plutôt qu'ils n'ont pas pris le temps de tout fouiller, rappelle-toi que la pouponnière est isolée du reste de la colonie. Les ranuques ont dû s'y cacher le temps de la bataille-purge. Et même si ce n'est pas elle, j'aurais donné une chance supplémentaire à une fille Skaven, ce que je n'ai pas fait auparavant. De toute façon... oui, quand j'y repense, je crois vraiment que c'est la même. Derrière les volutes de malepierre, j'ai ressenti sa peur, c'est la même que celle qui m'a attiré à Maraksberg ce soir-là. Et je me demande même si elle ne m'a pas reconnu ?_

\- _Alors qu'elle t'a vu seulement quelques heures il y a des années, quand son intellect n'était pas suffisamment développé pour avoir un peu de mémoire ?_

\- _Ce n'est pas de l'intellect, Marjan, mais de l'instinct. Les Skavens s'appuient beaucoup sur l'instinct._

\- _Et tu as une idée de ce que tu vas en faire ? Tu comptes l'adopter ?_

\- _Non, Jochen. Je crains qu'elle ne soit une débile-débile toute sa vie. Je ne me sens pas capable de prendre soin d'elle, surtout au détriment de ma famille. Je vais la confier aux prêtresses de Shallya. Elles sauront s'en occuper._

\- _Les prêtresses ont toujours besoin de simplets heureux pour laver leurs bénitiers, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, ironisa Nedland._

 _Il y eut enfin quelques rires un peu hésitants. L'un des Skavens demanda :_

\- _Maître Mage, vous savez comment elle s'appelle ?_

\- _Les Skavens Sauvages ne se donnent pas la peine de donner des noms à leurs femelles. Pas de nom, pas d'identité. Pas d'identité, pas d'âme._

\- _Alors comment on va l'appeler ? questionna Sigmund de sa voix grave._

\- _Excellente question, fiston. Hé, les Jumeaux, quelle personne pieuse les Impériaux célèbrent-fêtent-ils aujourd'hui ?_

Psody secoua la tête, pour finir de chasser ces pénibles souvenirs. Il entra dans la salle, ferma la porte derrière lui. Ses yeux de Skaven s'habituèrent rapidement à la semi-obscurité. Il put voir l'intérieur de la pièce : deux lits, une table et deux chaises. Tout était bien rangé. Aucun objet dangereux n'était à portée. Il n'y avait personne. À première vue. Il dit à voix haute :

\- Bonjour, Teresa !

Un éclat de rire répondit à son salut. Quelque chose remua sous l'un des lits. Le Skaven Blanc grimaça un sourire crispé.

\- Tu veux jouer à cache-cache ? Où es-tu ?

Un froissement d'étoffes résonna, et une forme bondit de sous le meuble avec un long cri de joie avant de s'abattre sur Psody et le précipiter au sol, sur le tapis.

\- Psody, maison ! Psody, maison ! cria l'apparition avant de se relever en explosant de rire derechef.

Un visiteur non averti aurait sans doute été pris de panique, ou aurait perdu connaissance, mais le Maître Mage était habitué à ces éclats enthousiastes. Teresa semblait être en pleine forme. La jeune fille-rate avait grandi depuis son arrivée. Mieux traitée et nourrie qu'à Brissuc, elle paraissait en bonne santé. Son pelage était brillant, entretenu au mieux compte tenu de la difficulté de toute opération hygiénique sur elle. Psody poussa un soupir contrarié en regardant un peu mieux la robe de Teresa. La fille Skaven l'avait complètement mise en lambeaux.

\- Oh, non ! Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention, ma belle !

\- Attention ? Attention !

Teresa sauta sur la table, puis bondit vers le lit, bras tendus, comme pour imiter un oiseau. Elle s'écrasa sur le matelas. Le lit, de construction solide, tint bon.

\- Magda va devoir réparer ta robe ! Ce n'est pas drôle d'arranger tes bêtises, Teresa !

\- Drôle, Teresa, Magda… Psody ! Teresa heureuse Psody maison !

La jeune fille bâilla bruyamment. Elle s'assit sur le lit, et s'amusa à faire osciller sa queue de gauche à droite. Le Skaven Blanc se posa à ses côtés. Avec un léger gloussement, elle laissa tomber sa tête sur ses genoux. Comprenant ce qu'elle attendait, Psody se mit à lui caresser la tête, doucement. Il baissa les yeux.

\- Je suis content de te voir de si bonne humeur.

Mais il ne put retenir une larme. Il le savait, les Skavens Sauvages avaient intoxiqué cette malheureuse avec de fortes doses d'encens de malepierre, et son cerveau en avait été grandement altéré. Elle resterait à jamais cette créature gazouillante à l'intellect aussi limité que celui d'un petit enfant à peine capable d'articuler un mot ou deux. Heike s'était reconnue en elle, car elle avait connu le même destin, à ceci près qu'elle avait échappé aux médications des Fils du Rat Cornu. Son père adoptif, le Prince Ludwig le Premier, était convaincu de voir un jour Teresa s'éveiller, et d'acquérir au moins un peu de maturité, mais le Skaven Blanc avait de sérieux doutes.

Le simple fait de la garder dans cette petite maison était pour lui quelque chose de très douloureux. Les Skavens Sauvages retenaient leurs pondeuses en permanence, ne leur permettant jamais de quitter leur cellule. Le cas de Teresa était différent : plusieurs femmes Humaines volontaires, ainsi que Bianka, se relayaient pour être toujours avec elle. Elles tâchaient ainsi de l'éduquer, tout en veillant à sa sécurité. En effet, Teresa était un petit enfant dans un corps d'adulte, et plusieurs fois, elle avait failli provoquer un accident. Et quand les circonstances s'entremêlaient de manière à obliger la jeune fille à rester seule, on devait l'enfermer dans cette maisonnette équipée du strict minimum pour réduire les risques. En temps normal, chaque nuit, il devait toujours y avoir l'une des femmes volontaires pour occuper l'un des deux lits.

Le moins triste était que la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air d'en souffrir. Certes, être cloîtrée toute seule l'incommodait, mais dès qu'elle était dehors, ou accompagnée, elle oubliait aussitôt sa tristesse. Elle était perpétuellement émerveillée, partait souvent dans de grands éclats de rire, et sa bonne humeur était rapidement partagée par les gens prêts à faire preuve d'un minimum de patience.

Elle releva la tête, et demanda, en affichant un air inhabituellement sérieux, et un peu inquiet :

\- Psody partir encore ?

Il put lui sourire sincèrement.

\- Non, ma chérie. J'ai fini mon travail dehors. Maintenant, je reste à la maison.

Teresa poussa un cri de joie et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Un instant plus tard, elle ronflait bruyamment, la bouche grande ouverte. C'était aussi simple que ça. Le Skaven Blanc se leva, quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Quand il fut dehors, il vit quelqu'un qui attendait devant la maisonnette ; c'était Magdalena, la plus fidèle servante du Prince. Cette Humaine blonde aux formes généreuses servait la famille Steiner depuis plus d'une douzaine d'années, et était la confidente d'Heike. Elle n'avait pas sa pareille pour s'occuper des enfants, Humains ou Skavens, et avait bien aidé le couple à de nombreuses reprises. Et à présent, elle était celle qui veillait le plus au bien-être de Teresa.

\- Oh, salut Prospero ! Je me disais bien que j'avais vu Kit, de loin !

\- Salut, Magda ! Teresa est endormie-endormie.

\- Je vais prendre le relais, le Prince attend que tu lui fasses ton rapport.

Le petit homme-rat remit la clef à l'Humaine, et retourna au manoir d'un bon pas.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Eclaircies

La lueur des cierges vacillait, et la pièce était davantage éclairée par la lumière qui passait par le vitrail. Cette grande surface de morceaux de verre de toutes les couleurs joints entre eux par les baguettes de plomb se dressait sur douze pieds de haut pour huit pieds de large. Un ouvrage fort impressionnant, qui avait demandé de longs mois de travail au meilleur artisan verrier du royaume. Une œuvre magnifique, étincelante de détails tous plus appliqués les uns que les autres, et si nombreux qu'un œil non exercé ne pouvait pas tous les percevoir du premier coup.

La chapelle était plutôt petite, mais confortable. Le sol était constitué de planches vernies recouvertes d'un tapis doux et précieux. Un seul banc de bois faisait face à un autel sobre. Sous le vitrail, il y avait un petit tabernacle de bois à deux volets.

Assis sur le banc, le Maître Mage Prospero Steiner priait en silence. Il avait voulu prendre le temps d'adresser à son dieu un remerciement pour la réussite de la mission avant de faire son rapport au souverain de Vereinbarung. Il leva les yeux vers le vitrail, embrassant l'image dans son ensemble.

Une plaine verdoyante s'étendait le long de la partie inférieure du vitrail. Deux files de personnages s'étiraient sur toute la largeur pour se croiser au centre. De la gauche avançaient des Humains. Ils portaient des vêtements de tous statuts. Et la file qui progressait de la droite jusqu'au milieu était constituée de Skavens, les premiers nus, puis ceux rejoignant les Humains habillés comme ces derniers. Les deux peuples se mêlaient amicalement sous le regard attentif d'un personnage au-dessus du rassemblement. C'était une silhouette portant une cape constituée de plumes multicolores, aux traits cachés sous un masque rond et doré. On pouvait distinguer deux cornes émergeant de chaque côté du masque, à hauteur des tempes de l'individu. Enfin, sur la partie supérieure de l'ouvrage apparaissait un immense Skaven, avec deux paires de cornes : une paire se dressant vers les cieux tels les attributs d'un bouc, l'autre aux protubérances recourbées sur elles-mêmes comme les cornes d'un bélier. À la demande de Psody, la représentation du Rat Cornu ne devait pas inspirer peur ou dégoût. Le dieu arborait une expression neutre, et levait la main au-dessus de la foule, comme pour lui montrer du respect, à défaut de la protéger.

L'artiste s'était inspiré d'une gravure découverte par Marco Colombo au cours d'un de ses voyages en Lustrie. Le temple de Tixoco abritait un immense tableau en relief figurant la même scène, à ceci près qu'il n'y avait pas d'Humains, mais des Hommes-Lézards. En outre, la tête du Rat Cornu, dieu honni par les fidèles du dieu-serpent Sotek, n'y figurait pas non plus.

À Vereinbarung, les cultes suivis par les Humains étaient pratiqués comme dans l'Empire. La loi autorisait la vénération des dieux des peuples amis, comme Grungni, Kurnous ou Esméralda, même s'il n'y avait pas encore suffisamment de fidèles pour leur attribuer une présence officielle. En revanche, il était interdit de suivre la parole d'autres dieux décrétés comme « maléfiques ». Les quatre dieux du Chaos, en particulier, faisaient l'objet d'un anathème aussi impitoyable qu'au sein de l'Empire. Et le Rat Cornu était tout aussi interdit car pétri de rage et de haine envers les Humains selon les témoignages. Ce dieu était également une aberration pour les inquisiteurs de Sigmar, il prouvait que les « hommes-bêtes » pouvaient avoir une « grotesque parodie de religion »... et remettre en cause l'autorité du Grand Théogoniste.

Le regard du Maître Mage s'attarda quelques instants sur le personnage au visage masqué. Il s'agissait de Cuelepok, premier Skaven Blanc connu à avoir été éduqué autrement que par l'élevage brutal et égoïste des Skavens Sauvages. Cuelepok avait vécu deux mille ans plus tôt, dans la cité de Capatec Hanahuac. Recueilli par le prêtre-mage Slann alors qu'il n'était qu'un nouveau-né, ce Skaven Blanc avait été le symbole d'un espoir, celui d'une société où les Skavens vivraient en harmonie avec un autre peuple. Une telle personnalité avait malheureusement inquiété les puissants Slanns qui le condamnèrent. Cuelepok était aussi un Skaven définitivement en totale contradiction avec les sermons des églises impériales.

Le vitrail contenait également un secret qui parachevait de faire de la chapelle une hérésie innommable : les deux yeux verts du Rat Cornu étaient en réalité deux petits éclats de malepierre. Les deux seuls fragments de malepierre dans tout le domaine, voire tout le pays. Psody le savait. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Cette œuvre d'art constituait donc un blasphème, un crime qui aurait rapidement précipité sur le bûcher l'artisan, le Prince qui avait fait la commande, et le Maître Mage, seul pratiquant du culte du Rat Cornu du royaume. Psody avait été très clair, à ce sujet, quand son père adoptif lui avait posé la question. Oui, il était toujours fidèle au Rat Cornu. Oui, il continuerait à prier quotidiennement ce dieu et à écouter ses messages délivrés par le biais de visions. Non, il ne transmettrait jamais cette croyance. Le Skaven Blanc était persuadé que la divinité tutélaire de l'Empire Souterrain s'adressait à lui différemment. Ou alors était-ce lui, Psody, qui interprétait de travers ? Non. Le Rat Cornu lui avait montré Capatec Hanahuac, et l'avait fait entrer en communication avec Cuelepok, à travers l'espace et le temps. Or, à sa connaissance, Psody était le seul à avoir une interprétation pacifique de la parole du Rat Cornu. Il n'avait aucun soutien de personne pour appuyer cette pratique extravagante de la religion des Skavens Sauvages. En outre, l'idée de créer une nouvelle religion ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Aussi avait-il convenu avec le Prince Steiner de garder l'exclusivité de ces croyances. Il ne cachait pas sa fidélité au Rat Cornu, mais n'en faisait pas non plus étalage. Il était également le seul à fréquenter cette petite chapelle, interdite à toute autre personne que lui. D'ailleurs, cette salle de prière avait été construite en secret, et il était impossible d'y accéder autrement qu'en passant par un passage secret dissimulé dans son bureau, au milieu de ses appartements privés. On ne pouvait y accéder de l'extérieur, le vitrail donnait dans une petite cour dissimulée au milieu du bâtiment, et les différentes pièces et couloirs étaient ordonnés de manière à ne pas éveiller des soupçons sur la configuration des lieux.

La religion des Skavens Sauvages restait son exclusivité. Il avait formellement défendu à ses propres enfants d'écouter le Rat Cornu, de quelque façon que ce fût.

Il baissa légèrement les yeux vers le tabernacle, et distingua un léger éclat doré qui s'échappa de l'interstice entre les deux battants. Le dernier secret, le plus grand trésor du Skaven Blanc, était rangé dans cette boîte. Ce trésor lui avait permis de remporter une victoire définitive contre le Prophète Gris Vellux, et depuis, était précieusement rangé dans la boîte ouvragée.

Il ferma les yeux, et médita. Il murmura sa reconnaissance dans sa langue natale, non sans y prendre un certain plaisir. Même s'il vivait aux côtés des Humains depuis six ans, même s'il avait rejeté le mode de vie des habitants de l'Empire Souterrain, il n'avait pas complètement renié son identité pour autant.

Au bout d'un moment, il sentit son cœur s'alléger, comme si, inconsciemment, il avait ressenti l'approbation du Rat Cornu. Il releva les paupières, se leva, éteignit la bougie placée sous le vitrail, et quitta le lieu de culte.

Heike Steiner profitait des derniers rayons de soleil sur le banc de pierre posé face à un large bassin dans lequel se dressait fièrement une grande fontaine ornementée, avec des statues à l'effigie de cerfs, de poissons et d'autres animaux. Le monument, qui avait sa propre alimentation, était le lieu préféré de la jeune femme. C'était un cadeau de son père, qui avait puisé dans ses deniers personnels pour embaucher l'un des ingénieurs Nains les plus réputés. Le résultat avait été proprement stupéfiant. Chaque fois qu'elle passait devant, Heike ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'arrêter quelques instants devant l'édifice.

Des sentiments mitigés faisaient encore tanguer son cœur. Le soulagement de revoir son compagnon et ses deux fils aînés en bonne santé, la peur en repensant aux risques encourus, la joie en songeant aux heureux couples qui allaient prendre en charge les petits Skavens, et un soupçon de colère envers son père et le Skaven Blanc, sentiment qu'elle jugeait purement égoïste.

\- Eh bien, mon amie, vous voilà !

Heike eut un petit sursaut, et se tourna vers la voix.

\- Oh, désolée, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

\- Ce… ce n'est pas grave.

\- Vous aviez l'air perdue dans vos pensées.

\- Trois fois rien, Franzseska.

Franzseska Gottlieb était la mère de Jochen et Marjan. Veuve de Wilhelm Gottlieb, un petit seigneur du Middenland égorgé par un Skaven Sauvage – elle ne l'avait jamais su, mais le couteau avait été tenu par Klur, l'un des frères de Psody, qu'elle avait failli abattre – cette Humaine présentait les mêmes traits caractéristiques que sa fille, en plus accentués. Elle était très grande, bâtie solidement, avec des yeux étincelant d'un bleu de saphir froid à geler des flammes, et une longue crinière d'or.

Cette imposante Humaine était d'une personnalité particulièrement forte, et savait se faire respecter aussi bien qu'un chef de guerre. Le Prince Ludwig le Premier avait fait d'elle son intendante. En tant qu'ancienne épouse de seigneur, elle avait toutes les qualités pour l'assister dans son règne. Le Prince n'avait pas négligé sa fille adoptive pour autant, et Heike avait elle-même son lot de responsabilités dans la hiérarchie princière. En vérité, les deux femmes s'assistaient régulièrement l'une l'autre.

Le caractère de Dame Franzseska avait bien changé depuis la mort de son mari. Au début, comme une très grande majorité d'Humains, elle tolérait les représentants des trois peuples amis, et ne cachait pas son mépris à l'égard des autres races. Quand elle avait rencontré Psody pour la première fois, quelques mois avant l'assassinat de son époux, elle s'était fermement positionnée dans le camp de ceux qui avaient voulu l'exécuter. Mais au contact d'Heike, rencontrée dans une cage où elle avait été enfermée avec ses enfants par le Prophète Gris Vellux, elle avait compris que les enfants du Rat Cornu pouvaient être Humains aussi.

C'est ainsi que Franzseska et Heike étaient devenues de très bonnes amies. Comme Magdalena, l'intendante avait par ailleurs aidé la jeune femme-rate dans son rôle de mère lorsque celle-ci eut son premier enfant, ainsi que les deux suivants. Depuis leur installation à Vereinbarung, aucun secret ne s'était dressé entre elles. Et Franzseska n'eut aucun mal à voir l'état émotionnel de son amie Skaven.

\- Mais… ça ne va pas ? Vous pleurez ?

Heike passa les doigts sur le duvet qui recouvrait sa joue, et sentit la gêne lui monter au visage.

\- C'est… c'est bien fini ?

\- Quoi donc ? Ah, vous voulez parler des Récoltes ?

\- Psody m'a dit qu'il ne partirait plus. Je ne l'ai pas rêvé ?

\- Jochen et Marjan m'ont assuré la même chose, tout comme Romulus. Il y a assez de ratons, maintenant. Je vous assure que les paroles de Psody étaient on ne peut plus réelles.

Heike embrassa l'Humaine.

\- C'est vraiment fini. Il était temps ! Je n'en peux plus !

\- Vous avez tenu bon, et maintenant, nous n'avons plus de raison de nous inquiéter.

La Skaven essuya ses yeux.

\- Vous savez ce que j'ai pu ressentir. Vos enfants aussi ont risqué leur vie.

\- Et je suis doublement contente de les revoir, maintenant que je sais qu'ils ne prendront plus de risques. Nous n'avons plus aucune raison de pleurer, désormais.

Elle fit un petit signe du menton, avec un sourire.

\- Tenez ! Voilà votre homme !

Le petit homme-rat cornu approchait du banc.

\- Dame Franzseska ! Vous allez l'air en pleine forme-forme !

\- Vous aussi, compte tenu de votre dernière escapade !

\- Oh, c'était facile ! Grâce à vos enfants et aux armes de Gab !

Le sourire de Dame Franzseska s'estompa. Elle ne put empêcher un ton de reproche d'alourdir sa voix.

\- Ce n'était pas facile pour nous, vous savez.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ma Dame. Mais je te promets qu'on va tout faire pour rattraper le temps perdu, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter à l'attention de sa compagne. On va passer plus de temps tous ensemble. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien envie de permettre à Teresa de se joindre à nous !

La jeune femme-rate eut une petite hésitation.

\- Hum… et pourquoi pas ? Elle aussi se languissait de ton absence. Et toute activité qui lui stimulera le cerveau lui sera bénéfique

\- Sans doute, mais pourquoi vouloir absolument vous occuper de Teresa en particulier ? Toujours ce sentiment de responsabilité coupable à son égard ?

Franzseska connaissait la nature de la relation entre le Skaven Blanc et la jeune infirme. Habitué à sa franchise, Psody ne réagit pas à cette question.

\- Par la barbe d'Ulric, il faudrait aller de l'avant, Psody ! Ce qui est arrivé à cette fille n'est pas votre faute ! Vous ne pouviez pas l'emmener avec vous quand vous avez fui votre terrier, c'est un fait ! Vous n'auriez pas été capable de vous en occuper, de toute façon !

\- J'essaie de m'en convaincre, mais j'ai toujours le sentiment de ne pas avoir su la sauver quand il en était temps. Si nous étions intervenus plus tôt, Teresa n'aurait pas subi un tel… traitement.

\- C'est vrai, mais c'était la première fois que Kit et Siggy participaient à l'attaque d'une colonie, rappela Heike. Il fallait bien s'y préparer, sans précipitation. Et puis, les femmes s'occupent bien d'elle, aussi.

\- Votre fille Bianka, notamment, fait preuve de beaucoup de patience, Maître Mage. Cette expérience l'entraînera pour quand elle aura ses propres enfants. Je suis sûre qu'avec de l'attention et de l'amour, Teresa finira par progresser. On ne peut pas tous les sauver, vous le dites régulièrement. Mais au fond de moi, je sens qu'on peut la sauver, elle.

\- Puisse votre Shallya vous donner raison-raison, Dame Franzseska.

Pendant ce temps-là, Kristofferson et Sigmund s'étaient reposés, lavés, et habillés avec des vêtements frais, avant de retrouver leur cadette, à l'étude du temple de Verena, accompagnés par Isolde, qui avait voulu faire le chemin avec eux. Bianka accueillit avec la même joie soulagée que sa mère ses deux grands frères. Elle serra plus longuement dans ses bras le grand Skaven Noir. En effet, de par leur gémellité, un lien spécial unissait les deux enfants du Maître Mage. Contrairement à n'importe quelle autre personne du Royaume des Rats, Bianka pouvait tout dire sur n'importe quel ton au Skaven Noir sans la moindre gêne, et sans risquer quoi que ce soit de sa part.

\- Alors, grand nigaud, fini de jouer aux héros ! Ce sera bien la dernière Récolte !

\- Yep ! Plus la peine de t'inquiéter, sœurette. Mais je sens que l'action me manque déjà. Je repartirai demain.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? glapit la Skaven, d'un ton mi amusé, mi sérieux.

Sigmund ne répondit pas. Bianka jeta un regard interrogateur vers Kristofferson, qui resta muet, puis vers Isolde. La petite fille tordait la bouche en une moue crispée pour se retenir de rire. Bianka releva les yeux vers Sigmund. Il paraissait de marbre, mais sa sœur vit qu'il se mordait les lèvres.

\- J'en étais sûre ! s'exclama Bianka en claquant la nuque de Sigmund. Crétin !

Le Skaven Noir répondit par un grand éclat de rire, aussitôt imité par Isolde. Kristofferson prit un air faussement navré.

\- Bon, vous avez fini ? Père et Mère vont nous attendre pour le dîner.

\- Allons-y !

Bianka rangea rapidement les quelques livres posés sur son bureau, rajusta un peu ses vêtements, et tous les quatre quittèrent la salle de travail. Sigmund fit monter la petite Isolde sur ses épaules. Chemin faisant, ils continuèrent la conversation. La chercheuse marmonna :

\- Je n'y ai pas cru une seule seconde, Sigmund.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu pensais vraiment que ça marcherait ? Arrête ton char ! Chaque fois que vous partiez en vadrouille dans l'Empire, tu faisais une tronche longue de trente pieds ! Alors jamais tu n'aurais été pressé de repartir, à moins d'avoir pris un coup sur le crâne, ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être arrivé.

\- C'est vrai, c'est vrai, sœurette. J'ai pas d'excuse.

\- Donc, tu devrais être content d'être rentré, et de ne plus partir.

\- C'est le cas.

Bianka pressa le pas pour se mettre à la hauteur du grand Skaven Noir.

\- Pourtant, tu n'as pas la tête de quelqu'un heureux et soulagé ! On dirait que tu as avalé un pâté entier de vomi de Gobelin !

Isolde éclata derechef de rire en visualisant l'image. Elle fut bien la seule.

\- J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir été jusqu'au bout, sœurette.

\- Comment ça ? On a récolté assez de ratons, non ? Tous les parents demandeurs sont satisfaits, et les enfants « en trop » seront confiés aux Shalléens. Tout le monde est content !

\- Je pense aux mères… les _vraies_ mères.

Kristofferson prit la parole.

\- Sigmund, tu sais que c'est ainsi que les choses se passent, et qu'on ne peut pas faire autrement. Et puis, n'oublie pas qu'on a quand même pu sauver une fille ou deux de temps en temps.

\- Quand je pense aux malheureuses prisonnières qu'on a dû laisser sur place, ça me fiche le bourdon.

\- Pourquoi ne pas sauver toutes les filles ? demanda la petite dernière.

Le grand Skaven Noir soupira.

\- J'aimerais, Isolde, mais ce n'est pas possible. Nous n'avons pu embarquer que les plus jeunes. D'abord parce que les pondeuses sont énormes, et pèsent plusieurs centaines de livres. Cinq cents, six cents, des fois plus. En évacuer une au nez et à la barbe des Skavens pour la transporter jusqu'ici serait très difficile et dangereux. On a même vu des terriers où les femelles avaient été mises dans des caves aux issues juste assez grandes pour laisser passer des ranuques pas très grands. C'est Nedland qui a pu les trouver, vu sa petite taille de Halfling. Elles avaient donc été mises là, puis engraissées et traitées à la malepierre, et étaient devenues bien trop grosses pour en sortir ! Si le terrier s'écroulait, elles étaient condamnées à être enterrées vivantes !

\- C'est affreux, murmura Isolde.

\- C'est idiot, surtout ! s'exclama Bianka. Comment peuvent-ils espérer avoir une descendance digne de ce nom si les mâles les plus forts et les plus endurants ne peuvent pas rejoindre les pondeuses et s'accoupler avec ? Sauf s'ils ont trouvé un moyen de les féconder en leur implantant la semence de manière artificielle, bien sûr. Enfin, je préfère ne pas imaginer les méthodes d'extraction, ni d'insémination.

Un court silence gêné suivit cette déclaration. Bianka ne mâchait pas ses mots, et utilisait parfois des expressions très imagées sans prendre garde aux jeunes oreilles comme celles de sa petite sœur. La grille d'entrée de la demeure familiale était maintenant en vue. Kristofferson reprit :

\- De toute façon, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. Les Skavens Sauvages n'hésitent pas à abandonner leurs femmes derrière eux s'ils sont contraints de fuir, et même sans être attachées, les pondeuses ne sont pas capables d'aller bien loin toutes seules.

\- Et puis, il y a un autre problème, renchérit Sigmund. Même si nous parvenions à en amener une ici… qu'est-ce qu'on en ferait ? À une telle dose, la malepierre a des effets irréversibles ! Ces pauvres filles ont le cerveau en compote, en plus d'être complètement amorphes. T'as vu Teresa ? C'est que la première phase ! Celles qu'on a vues étaient bien plus gagas que ça ! Seuls des miracles qui seraient des interventions directes de Shallya y changeraient quelque chose. Mais nous, on ne pourrait absolument pas les soigner, à un tel stade.

\- Oui, mais au moins, elles seraient libres.

Alors qu'ils traversaient le parc, ils virent leur mère qui les attendait aux abords de la grille d'entrée.

\- Il n'est pas dit qu'elles arrêteraient de souffrir parmi nous vu comment leur organisme est complètement sens dessus dessous, expliqua Bianka. Leurs os et leurs organes sont broyés sous le poids de leur graisse, leurs boyaux font des nœuds, leurs poumons sont complètement ratatinés, et seule la malepierre les empêche de ressentir la douleur !

\- De quoi parlez-vous donc ? demanda la mère Skaven, interloquée.

Bianka se racla la gorge.

\- Nous parlions des reproductrices dans les terriers. J'expliquais qu'il n'était malheureusement pas encore possible de les soigner complètement.

\- La seule façon de mettre fin à leur calvaire serait de les achever, mais je n'ose pas, reprit le Skaven brun avec amertume. Aussi affaiblies et impotentes soient-elles, ce sont des êtres vivants innocents, et je ne suis pas un assassin.

\- Et c'est ce qui fait la différence entre eux et nous, vous ne devez jamais l'oublier, mes enfants ! déclara Heike d'un ton péremptoire. Bon, il se fait tard, nous allons bientôt souper. Ce sera l'occasion de célébrer votre retour ! Votre grand-père a tout prévu.

Pour cette soirée de réjouissances, le Prince avait fait organiser une fête à laquelle avaient été conviés tous les Récolteurs et leurs familles. Tous ceux qui avaient participé intensivement ou épisodiquement à la grande opération de population du Royaume des Rats allaient donc être remerciés comme ils le méritaient.

Plusieurs grandes tables avaient été dressées dans le jardin même de la propriété des Steiner. Le cuisinier avait dû demander l'attribution d'une demi-douzaine de commis pour l'aider à préparer le banquet. Le repas fut copieux à souhait : viande de bœuf rôtie, volailles, charcuterie et légumes de saison régalèrent les invités. La bière et le vin coulèrent à plusieurs reprises dans les chopes, et l'on ne cessa d'honorer le nom du monarque Ludwig le Premier.

Quelques estomacs durent faire une pause quand on amena les plateaux de fromages, tous plus gouteux les uns que les autres. Enfin, les desserts furent servis. Hommes et hommes-rats dégustèrent des pâtisseries raffinées, du genre qu'on avait l'occasion d'apprécier rarement plus d'une fois par décennie. De nombreux invités découvrirent des sensations nouvelles en goûtant des sucreries pour la première fois.

Pendant le souper, une estrade complexe, faite de bois sculpté et munie de rideaux de velours, avait été construite par les serviteurs du Prince. Et lorsque les premières étoiles commencèrent à scintiller dans les cieux nocturnes, une jeune fille alluma, une à une, de petites bougies alignées au bord de la scène amovible. Un roulement de tambour résonna, captant aussitôt l'attention de tous les invités. Les rideaux, cependant, restèrent fermés malgré le coup de cymbale de cuivre.

Il y eut un silence surpris dans l'assistance. Silence rompu par une voix claire qui éclata au milieu des convives.

« On dit bien souvent que la vie est une danse sans fin. Une comédie jouée du berceau à la tombe, une immense farce qui ne cesserait de nous faire rire. Si tel était le cas, alors je me réjouirais, car cela signifierait sans l'ombre d'un doute que je serais condamné à m'amuser, à rire de tout avec tout le monde. Je serais enchaîné à l'amusement. Je serais prisonnier de la joie et la bonne humeur. Peut-on imaginer meilleure cage ? »

La voix claire appartenait à un curieux individu grand et fin. Debout entre Nedland et Jochen, il s'était glissé sans bruit entre les deux hommes, profitant du roulement de tambour, ménageant ainsi son entrée et le début du spectacle. Il portait un costume bariolé, décoré de carreaux de toutes les couleurs, et un chapeau mou à plume. Son visage était couvert d'un masque blanc paré de soie, pourvu d'un long nez droit, et deux petits disques de verre fumé cachaient ses yeux.

Heike sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre alors qu'elle reconnut le personnage. Sans avoir besoin de connaître son visage. Cette voix, cette prestance, ce physique si particulier, autant de traits qui, une fois réunis, ne pouvaient définir qu'une seule personne.

 _Yavandir !_

Yavandir Pâlerameau était un Elfe. Il ne correspondait pas tellement à l'idée générale que les Humains se faisaient de ce peuple. Loin des tribus habitant les forêts du Vieux Monde, cet excentrique avait passé toute sa vie dans les villes. La Skaven ne connaissait rien de sa jeunesse, encore moins de sa famille. Ses belles manières et son phrasé laissaient néanmoins présager une éducation soignée dans un milieu aisé. Elle soupçonnait, avec la touche de romantisme qui la caractérisait, qu'il fût l'enfant bâtard d'un prince-marchand d'Ulthuan installé dans le Vieux Monde. Ou bien était-il issu d'une riche famille dont il s'était volontairement affranchi pour vivre une vie de bateleur insouciant ? À moins qu'il ne fût l'espoir déçu d'une lignée acculée à la ruine ? La réponse était peut-être sous son masque. Jamais elle n'avait pu voir à quoi ressemblait vraiment l'artiste. Celui-ci prenait toujours soin de dissimuler son visage d'une manière plus ou moins élaborée. Présentement, le masque qu'il portait couvrait intégralement sa tête. De petits trous pratiqués au niveau de la bouche laissaient passer son timbre clair et enjoué.

Le mystère restait entier pour tout le monde, en particulier la jeune femme-rate. Pourquoi un tel secret ? Avait-il été horriblement défiguré par accident ou par torture ? Était-il né repoussant ? Ou au contraire, avait-il le visage d'un ange ? Peut-être était-il le sosie de quelqu'un d'important ? Ce visage voué à ne jamais se révéler au grand jour était-il la clef d'une incroyable énigme ?

Yavandir Pâlerameau n'avait pas seulement un visage mystérieux et une voix remarquable ; des dizaines d'années d'entraînement avaient fait de lui un contorsionniste chevronné, capable de bondir comme un félin sur de longues distances, et d'une manière générale, il se mouvait toujours avec grâce et légèreté.

En un instant, il fut debout sur la table. Il sauta d'un pied sur l'autre en se dirigeant vers la scène, et s'arrêta à mi-chemin, pour se pencher vers la foule. Il reprit sa tirade d'un ton grandiloquent, la main levée vers les étoiles.

« Certes, la vie a toujours ses moments pénibles, et moi-même, il m'est arrivé de souhaiter la voir finir. Certes, les enchantements d'hier cèdent trop souvent leur place aux désillusions d'aujourd'hui, et se concluent par les chagrins de demain. Mais la somme de tous ces pleurs est bien loin d'égaler la valeur du plaisir intense que j'éprouvai en vivant, notamment lors de cette étrange journée dont je vais à présent vous entretenir. »

Une nouvelle fois, l'artiste évolua jusqu'à l'estrade. Il était tellement agile qu'il se permet d'exécuter quelques pirouettes sans toucher le moindre couvert, ni heurter un convive. Quand il fut debout sur les planches, les rideaux s'ouvrirent sur un décor. D'autres comédiens étaient en place, et le spectacle commença.

Ce fut un moment intense, merveilleux, enchanteur, qui dura une heure et demie. La pièce était la dernière comédie dramatique du célèbre auteur impérial Detlef Sierck. Le Prince savait bien que sa fille raffolait des œuvres de ce dramaturge, aussi avait-il embauché l'Elfe, qui à son tour avait rassemblé une troupe, pour interpréter ce spectacle.

Comme la plupart des œuvres de Sierck, l'histoire mêlait tragédies familiales, suspense, romantisme, action, pour finalement se conclure en un heureux dénouement, et les artistes firent preuve d'un talent tel que les personnes les plus sensibles pleuraient encore d'émotion quand les artistes saluèrent, sous les applaudissements nourris de l'assemblée.

Peu à peu, les convives se retirèrent, certains seuls, d'autres par petits groupes. Yavandir Pâlerameau s'approcha du Prince.

\- Votre Altesse fut trop bonne de permettre à un vulgaire artiste de bas étage de se produire devant un aussi honorable public !

\- Allons, mon ami, pas de fausse modestie. Nous savons tous les deux que vous êtes un artiste hors pair, capable de divertir les princes ! Et vous l'avez prouvé, une fois de plus.

Steiner donna au bateleur une grande bourse, lourde de couronnes d'or.

\- Tenez, c'est à la hauteur de nos appréciations.

Yavandir soupesa le sac de toile. Il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'il contenait au moins cinq fois la rémunération initialement convenue. Il fit la révérence.

\- Je répandrai le mot comme quoi le Prince Steiner fait honneur à son titre.

\- Votre talent sera toujours le bienvenu ici, Pâlerameau. Revenez quand vous le désirez.

L'Elfe voulut prendre congé à sa façon. Il sortit un sifflet de sa poche, grimpa sur l'un des lampadaires, et souffla dedans de toutes ses forces.

\- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs ! Sous les applaudissements, il est temps de lever le camp !

Aussitôt, les autres comédiens et musiciens de la troupe se rassemblèrent au pied du lampadaire en courant. Yavandir se laissa tomber en arrière, les bras en croix, et ses compères le rattrapèrent. Ils l'emmenèrent vers la sortie, en chantant un court refrain.

 _De l'Empire au Nippon,_

 _Nous chantons, nous rions !_

 _De l'Arabie à la Norsca,_

 _Nous vous saluons bien bas !_

Et la petite bande disparut bientôt des regards.

Une fois près de l'entrée du domaine, Yavandir remit pied à terre.

\- Bon, une bonne chose de faite. Allez, on repart demain matin à la première heure. Vous me retrouverez sur la place du marché.

Les artistes se séparèrent sur ces mots. Alors que l'Elfe allait repartir vers l'auberge voisine où Steiner lui avait réservé une chambre, il entendit la voix claire d'Heike le rappeler.

\- Yavandir, attendez !

Le bateleur pivota sur ses talons.

\- Eh bien, petite souris, pas encore couchée ?

\- Je voulais vous dire au revoir.

L'Elfe approcha. Heike vit qu'il portait maintenant un masque simple, qui ne cachait que la moitié supérieure de son visage. La jeune femme-rate put distinguer dans la semi-obscurité de la nuit l'éclat étincelant de son sourire.

\- Ce sera toujours un plaisir de te voir, Heike. Je m'en vais demain, mais je repasserai un de ces jours.

\- Vous partez en tournée ?

\- Oui, ma réputation est finalement parvenue aux oreilles des princes des alentours. Ils veulent découvrir le spectacle. Mais je te garantis que tu as été la première à voir notre version de cette pièce. Et comme elle n'a pas encore été jouée hors de l'Empire, à ma connaissance, vous avez été les premiers à la découvrir dans cette partie du monde !

\- Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait la fête comme ça, Yavandir. C'était vraiment un moment magique. Vous et vos camarades êtes des enchanteurs !

\- Cette magie n'aurait pas agi sans la participation des spectateurs. C'est ça, l'alchimie qui compose un spectacle réussi : l'ingrédient le plus important est la confiance, qui crée un échange entre les artistes qui donnent et les spectateurs qui reçoivent. Les spectateurs donnent à leur tour quand ils réagissent, et les artistes reçoivent ces réactions, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. Et ce soir, nous n'avons perçu que de la joie et de l'émerveillement.

\- Et notre reconnaissance, Yavandir, soyez-en sûr.

L'artiste fit alors un geste de la main droite. Une seconde plus tard, il tenait un grand bouquet de fleurs qu'il offrit à Heike.

\- Reconnaissance réciproque, petite souris.

\- Yavandir, s'il vous plaît… avant de partir, pouvez-vous... pourriez-vous me dire… pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous cachez-vous derrière ces masques ?

Le sourire de Yavandir se plissa en une petite moue.

\- C'est la première fois que tu me poses cette question, Heike. Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Parce que vous ne viendrez peut-être plus jamais ? Les Royaumes Renégats sont des terres dangereuses, il n'est pas conseillé de s'y promener sur de longues distances.

\- Tu t'en fais donc pour moi ? C'est gentil de ta part, mais inutile. J'ai passé des décennies sur les routes, j'ai l'habitude. Je reconnais que les routes des Royaumes Renégats regorgent d'aventures inédites, mais je n'ai pas de souci à me faire.

La jeune femme-rate poussa un petit soupir, et avoua avec un sourire désolé :

\- Je n'en doute pas. D'accord, vous avez raison, ce n'est pas l'inquiétude, mais… une curiosité égoïste. Vous avez une voix merveilleuse, une âme de poète prête à rire et à faire rêver, alors pourquoi dissimuler votre visage ? Je vous connais depuis longtemps, vous m'avez vue nue, vous vous êtes occupé de moi alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant terrifiée, je n'ai pas de secret pour vous. Je ne vous demande pas de me révéler toute votre vie, mais pouvez-vous au moins me montrer, une fois, tel que vous êtes ? Je vous promets que je ne ferai rien de désobligeant !

Yavandir eut un petit rire bienveillant.

\- Je n'en doute pas, petite souris. Tu as toute ma confiance. Mais mon visage est la seule chose que je ne puis montrer à personne. Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien d'horrible à voir, ou quoi que ce soit du genre. C'est juste que cela fait tellement longtemps que je le couvre selon mon humeur qu'il traduit moins ma personnalité quand il est à découvert. C'est ainsi. Peux-tu respecter cela, à défaut de comprendre ?

\- Je crois, oui. Je suis désolée si je vous ai parue indiscrète, mais… il fallait que je demande. Je ne vous poserai plus cette question.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Un jour, peut-être que je t'expliquerai. En attendant, vis ta vie. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à retrouver ton père et ton mari.

\- J'ai beaucoup parlé de vous à nos enfants, aussi. Ils ont été enchantés de vous connaître !

\- Et moi aussi, ils étaient tous très sympathiques, tous les quatre.

Heike sentit son museau se froncer de perplexité.

\- Quatre ? Mais… ah, je vois.

\- Je te promets que je reviendrai plus tôt que tu ne penses !

La femme-rate embrassa une dernière fois le bateleur, puis ils se séparèrent.

Quand elle regagna la propriété, les ouvriers finissaient de démonter l'estrade. Elle chercha son compagnon du regard, et le trouva finalement.

\- Psody ?

\- Oui, ma chérie ?

\- Yavandir vient de me dire qu'il n'avait vu que quatre enfants. Je ne comprends pas. Où est Gabriel ?

\- Tiens, c'est vrai, je ne l'ai pas vu de la soirée ! Attends…

Le Skaven Blanc héla à son tour son fils cadet.

\- Siggy ! Où est ton petit frère-frère ?

\- Tiens, il n'était pas avec Mère ?

\- Personne ne l'a vu !

Le Skaven Noir vit alors sa sœur. Il l'interpella.

\- Bianka ! Tu sais où est Gab ?

Elle répondit avec un léger soupir de mépris.

\- Comment, vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

Le Skaven Blanc sentit un léger chatouillement désagréable titiller son estomac.

\- Au courant de quoi ? murmura-t-il.

\- Il a fait une nouvelle crise, hier soir. Et il s'est mis à concevoir une nouvelle machine. Il n'a pas quitté son laboratoire depuis. Enfin, juste un instant, le temps de prendre un quignon de pain et un bol de soupe.

Ce fut au tour du Maître Mage de pousser un soupir navré.

\- Je vais aller lui parler. Si ça se trouve, il ne s'est même pas rendu compte que nous sommes rentrés-revenus !


	6. Chapitre 6 : Aveux

La propriété où habitait la famille princière était grande. Bâtie sur la plus haute colline sur laquelle s'était développée Steinerburg, elle n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec la ruine que le Prince et ses sujets avaient trouvée à leur arrivée, six ans plus tôt. Le manoir Steiner était constitué de trois grands bâtiments contigus, chacun s'élevant sur quatre étages. Le bâtiment central était le plus grand, et le plus important : c'était là que le Prince avait fait installer la salle du trône, ainsi que le grand réfectoire où étaient servis les banquets.

Le Prince avait alors proposé au couple de Skavens de faire construire pour eux une petite maison à part, où ils pourraient vivre. Cette idée fut cependant rapidement délaissée. Les aménagements avaient permis de réaliser un manoir bien plus grand que prévu, et chacun y avait ses appartements, ce qui était au goût de tout le monde. Les appartements privés du Prince et de sa famille étaient tous rassemblés dans l'aile Ouest, entre le deuxième et le troisième étage.

Le Skaven Blanc franchit portes et couloirs pour atteindre l'aile est. Plus précisément un endroit tout au fond de l'aile, à la limite du bâtiment. L'endroit dont l'éventuelle destruction aurait les conséquences les moins fâcheuses. Les pièces alentour n'étaient guère habitées, et servaient essentiellement à ranger les collections. On y trouvait également les cabinets de travail du Prince, du Maître Mage, de l'Intendante, et des autres collaborateurs proches de la Couronne. La bibliothèque était d'ailleurs au rez-de-chaussée. Psody monta un escalier en colimaçon pour arriver jusqu'au grenier. Il resta devant une lourde porte blindée en acier.

Son plus jeune fils, Gabriel, avait rapidement appris à lire, écrire, et compter. Mais surtout, il avait fait preuve d'une créativité vertigineuse. Dès qu'il fut capable de tenir une plume, il dessina tout ce qui lui passa par la tête : d'étranges symboles, puis des véhicules, des bâtiments… il passa alors des mois à lire des ouvrages d'ingénierie de plus en plus complexes, avant de se lancer, et élaborer ses propres inventions. D'abord, il créa un petit mécanisme pour faciliter la conduite des chariots à bœuf, puis un invention destinée à utiliser l'énergie de la vapeur pour faire avancer une charrette, à la manière de la technologie des Nains, puis une autre invention, puis encore une autre. Bientôt, son petit bureau n'avait plus pu lui suffire. Son grand-père lui avait alors laissé l'accès à une partie des combles de l'aile est, alors inutilisée. Ainsi, les dégâts resteraient contrôlables en cas d'accident – c'était ce que tout le monde espérait, en tout cas.

Le Skaven Blanc frappa à la porte, mais personne ne répondit.

 _Il est peut-être trop noyé-absorbé dans ses formules !_

Il se permit de pousser la poignée. La porte donnait sur une grande salle mal éclairée. Il n'était pas évident de s'y déplacer ; des étagères pleines à craquer de parchemins reliés s'entassaient le long des murs, des tables, des établis, et d'autres meubles croulant d'outils étaient disposés çà et là sans la moindre harmonie, ni attention. Les fenêtres étaient bloquées par les armoires. Une seule paroi n'était pas obstruée par le mobilier, elle était intégralement recouverte de feuillets de toutes tailles. Les pages étaient noircies de formules qui lui parurent absconses, et de plans représentant des machineries incroyables et mystérieuses. Cette vue fit monter en Psody une légère appréhension.

Il savait bien que l'auteur de ces plans n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, et avait tout son amour, et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir une petite pique dans sa poitrine devant un tel spectacle. Il savait que lorsque Gabriel travaillait sur ces plans, son esprit était dans un état fiévreux. Il pouvait tracer les lignes sur le papier comme des coups de couteau. Certains feuillets étaient même crevés par endroits. L'excitation avait été trop forte. D'habitude, son fils était quelqu'un d'introverti, qui avait du mal à s'exprimer en public. Quand il était soumis au moindre stress, il perdait rapidement le contrôle, se mettait à trembler, à bégayer, et ne pouvait plus rien faire de cohérent avant de longues minutes de décompression. Et quand il avait une idée d'invention en tête, il changeait complètement, et devenait surexcité, allant même jusqu'à éclater d'un ricanement hystérique au plus petit test positif.

Le Skaven Blanc regarda l'un des schémas au hasard. Il vit le plan d'un navire muni d'énormes vessies de cuir en guise de voiles, pour pouvoir se déplacer dans les airs. Si l'absence de son père et ses frères avaient dégradé son humeur, elle n'avait entamé en rien sa créativité. Cette invention lui semblait parfaitement réalisable. Le dessin lui rappela même une de ses précédentes visions, dont il avait parlé avec Félix Jaeger, des années plus tôt.

 _Comment s'appelait cet engin, déjà ? Ah oui ! L'_ Esprit de Grungni _! Si je me souviens bien, ce truc marchait à la vapeur. On dirait que Gabriel compte plus sur la force des jarrets des manœuvres._

L'oreille du Maître Mage se redressa par réflexe en entendant le bruit caractéristique d'une pile de livres heurtant le sol, suivi d'une exclamation irritée. Il tourna la tête, et appela :

\- Gab ? Gabriel ?

Une voix aiguë demanda dans l'ombre :

\- Hein ? Oh ! Père ! Je… entre !

\- C'est fait. Où es-tu ?

\- J'arrive !

La lueur d'une chandelle vacilla derrière une armoire, et une petite silhouette flottant dans une jaquette finement ouvragée apparut aux yeux du Skaven Blanc.

Gabriel Steiner était entré depuis peu dans sa quatrième année, pourtant les signes de l'adolescence semblaient tarder à venir chez lui. Physiquement, il n'avait pas été gâté. Dès son premier jour, le petit Skaven avait présenté des carences, à tel point que ses parents avaient eu peur de le voir disparaître prématurément. Contrairement à ses deux grands frères, il n'avait absolument rien d'un grand sportif. Il était plutôt petit, à peine plus grand que sa sœur Isolde. Son pelage était gris clair, avec une petite nuance de marron. Il avait un nez courtaud un peu large, deux petits yeux marron, et des oreilles légèrement touffues.

Le troisième fils de Psody était d'une santé fragile, et tombait souvent malade au cours de la saison neigeuse. Il avait été tellement mal en point deux années de suite qu'il avait fallu toutes les prières à Shallya et toutes les meilleures ressources de Romulus pour le garder en vie. D'après le prieur, cela n'avait pas arrangé son développement, bien au contraire. D'autre part, il se fatiguait rapidement, et il était difficile pour lui d'exercer une activité faisant appel à ses capacités physiques plus de quelques minutes, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde.

Ses faiblesses étaient également sociales : en dehors de ses parents et des autres membres de la fratrie, il lui était difficile, voire impossible d'adresser la parole à quelqu'un sans se mettre à bredouiller. Quant à parler à une grande personne, c'était impossible. Même son grand-père, même le prieur Romulus, pourtant ami de longue date de la famille, l'intimidaient.

Psody et Heike n'avaient jamais osé l'avouer publiquement, mais ils avaient eu plus de difficultés à gérer son éducation. D'après le Prince, heureusement, ils s'en étaient remarquablement bien tirés, compte tenu du caractère particulier du petit Skaven. Ces temps-ci, à défaut d'être pleinement épanoui, Gabriel vivait sans trop de problèmes. Et chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de débrider ses frustrations, il se défoulait en inventant des choses.

\- Nous ne t'avons pas vu de la soirée, Gabriel.

\- Hein ? Ah ! Oh… Je…

\- Kit et Siggy ont été déçus de ne pas t'avoir eu à leurs côtés, et moi aussi-aussi. Et tu as raté une belle soirée, avec un grand banquet et un beau spectacle.

\- Je… je n'avais pas envie.

Le front de Psody se creusa en sillons perplexes.

\- Pas envie de nous revoir ?

\- Non ! Non… mais je… un plan qui ne pouvait pas attendre.

Le Skaven Blanc voulut se rapprocher de son fils pour le mettre à l'aise. Il fit mine de s'intéresser à son travail.

\- Et c'est un plan de quoi ?

\- C'est un appareil qui devrait pouvoir faire avancer un bateau sans voiles. Bien sûr, les Nains ont déjà inventé beaucoup d'objets qui marchent à la vapeur, mais je ne sais pas s'ils ont conçu beaucoup de navires. Après tout, ils n'en n'ont jamais eu besoin, vu qu'ils refusent de quitter leurs montagnes ! Et puis, de toute façon, la technologie à vapeur reste très marginale, en dehors des forteresses Naines. On ne pourra pas me reprocher d'avoir voulu voler leurs inventions !

\- Sans doute.

Psody hésita. Comment faire pour rompre la glace ?

\- Gabriel, tu réalises que notre mission est terminée ?

\- Ah… c'est sûr, cette fois ?

\- Oui, c'est bien sûr-certain.

\- Bon… très bien.

\- Curieux. Tu n'as pas l'air très heureux à cette idée ?

\- Oh ! Eh bien, en fait… je…

Brusquement, le Maître Mage perçut nettement des effluves caractéristiques émanant de Gabriel. Le petit Skaven gris clair était de plus en plus gêné, comme s'il avait honte de quelque chose.

\- Gabriel, quelque chose ne va pas ? Je sens que tu as un poids sur le cœur-cœur.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Gabriel prit son courage à deux mains et demanda dans un souffle :

\- Est-ce que… je te déçois ?

Psody fronça les sourcils, sincèrement interloqué.

\- Bien sûr que non, mon fils !

Soudain, il eut une impression très étrange. Quelque chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis fort longtemps. Le monde sembla se déséquilibrer autour de lui, il fut pris d'un violent vertige au moment où il reconnut la sensation qu'il avait éprouvée chaque fois qu'il avait eu une vision.

 _Noir._

 _Des grognements vagues, de plus en plus distinguables. Un petit vent frisquet le fait frissonner. Il distingue finalement les détails autour de lui, de plus en plus clairement. Il se trouve dans une cave humide et sombre, mal aérée. Il repère du coin de l'œil quelque chose qui bouge : il reconnaît avec stupeur son propre frère de sang, Chitik. Chitik, l'aîné de ses cinq frères. Chitik, le premier-né de leur portée. Chitik le Skaven Noir le plus grand, le plus costaud et le plus impressionnant de tout le terrier. Celui-ci est allongé de tout son long sur une énorme masse de chair encore plus grosse que lui, et qui résiste à son poids. C'est une pondeuse Skaven Sauvage. Chitik est en train de la chevaucher, et pourtant, elle n'a pas l'air d'en souffrir, tellement abrutie par les drogues._

 _En baissant les yeux, Psody constate qu'il est complètement nu, et que son corps est plus malingre, ses membres plus grêles, d'autre part, sa gorge l'irrite, il est obligé de tousser. De vieilles nippes noirâtres traînent à ses pieds. Il relève la tête, et voit devant lui un spectacle particulièrement troublant. C'est une énorme femelle Skaven, un peu moins grande que celle sur laquelle Chitik prend du plaisir, mais elle reste bien plus imposante que lui. Elle le regarde drôlement, et un petit sourire flotte sur son faciès. L'encens de malepierre la maintient dans un état euphorique._

 _Psody comprend ce qu'il fait ici, ce qu'on attend de lui. C'est la première fois qu'on le laisse entrer dans les quartiers où sont gardées les femelles. La première occasion pour lui de vivre une telle expérience. Et cette pondeuse a l'air en bonne santé, et suffisamment robuste pour fabriquer au moins une bonne demi-douzaine de petits ratons… à condition qu'un Skaven lui apporte sa contribution._

 _Celle-ci, consciente de cela, semble toute prête à remplir son rôle. Elle écarte lentement les cuisses, s'offrant complètement au Skaven Blanc. Celui-ci ne peut empêcher l'excitation d'échauffer son entrejambe. Poussé par cette flambée de désir, il fait un pas vers la pondeuse, puis un autre. Les odeurs exhalées par la reproductrice affolent davantage ses sens. Il s'avance plus vite, et arrive finalement juste devant elle. Elle est tellement énorme, doit faire au moins trois fois sa taille, et six fois son poids. Il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Son instinct le pousse à s'accoupler avec elle, mais sans lui expliquer précisément de quelle façon. Il tend une main droite hésitante, et la pose sur la cuisse de la créature. Sur ses flancs, les énormes mamelles de la pondeuse ondulent lentement au rythme de sa respiration._

 _Il pose l'autre main plus haut, espère atteindre la hanche de la femelle. Sous ses phalanges, il sent une fourrure humide, courte, presque piquante. Compte tenu de sa taille, et de la corpulence de la reproductrice, si elle décide de resserrer les genoux ou de lui donner un coup de pied, elle l'assommera net… ou pire. Il décide d'agir avec beaucoup de douceur. Il serre progressivement les doigts de la main gauche, pour raffermir sa prise. Elle ne réagit pas, se contente de remuer doucement ses membres. Il prend appui sur ses orteils, et tire sur ses bras, se hisse ainsi péniblement sur le ventre de la bête. Quand il pose sa main droite sur l'une des mamelles caoutchouteuses, elle glousse. Le contact de la chair élastique sous ses doigts l'électrise. Il remonte à quatre pattes sur la poitrine de la pondeuse, afin qu'elle puisse bien voir qui est sur le point de lui faire don de sa semence : un authentique élu du Rat Cornu._

 _Leurs regards se croisent. Il n'y a aucune intelligence dans l'œil de la femelle. Rien qu'une sorte de passivité animale. Toutefois, le petit homme-rat perçoit une petite pointe de moquerie, comme si elle doutait de ses capacités. Piqué au vif, Psody tient à lui prouver qu'elle a tort. Il s'allonge de tout son long sur la pondeuse, la joue contre son épaule, et étend les bras en croix aussi loin qu'il peut. Ses maigres avant-bras se retrouvent presque coincés entre les énormes ballons de chair rose. Il pose ses mains sur les tétines sombres, et se met à les pétrir, à les faire rouler entre ses doigts. Il sent l'excitation monter d'encore un cran alors qu'il entend un feulement rauque près de son oreille. Pas de mécontentement, ni de douleur, sinon elle l'aurait déjà renversé d'un coup de patte._

 _Il continue à la caresser, de plus en plus franchement. Soudain, il se rend compte d'un détail fort gênant : dans sa position, compte tenu de sa petite taille, il ne pourra pas la fertiliser de là où il est. Son désir n'en faiblit pas pour autant, au contraire. Il se redresse, recule précipitamment, et se laisse glisser sur le ventre de la reproductrice, pour tomber pile entre ses énormes cuisses. Puis il bondit en avant, s'agrippe à la fourrure de son abdomen, et la pénètre._

 _Une irrésistible sensation de vertige lui fait littéralement perdre la tête. Le battement du sang dans ses tempes est assourdissant, et pourtant, il perçoit les gémissements et les rires de la pondeuse, de plus en plus forts. Son souffle se fait plus rauque, il donne des coups de reins plus enragés, ce qui augmente encore le plaisir aussi bien chez lui que chez la pondeuse. Et puis, son corps tout entier est secoué par une puissante sensation enivrante, une véritable explosion qui part de son entrejambe pour embraser chaque fibre de son corps. L'extase dure quelques longues secondes, son cœur est sur le point de sauter hors de sa poitrine tellement il bat effrénément. Des larmes d'extase lui montent aux yeux. Puis il a un spasme qui le rejette en arrière. Il s'écroule sur la paille, et perd rapidement connaissance, terrassé par l'émotion._

Psody crispa les yeux et secoua la tête. En un battement de cil, il sortit de sa torpeur. Fort heureusement, Gabriel semblait ne rien avoir remarqué, et s'était posé à son bureau. Psody en profita pour tousser, afin de reprendre discrètement son souffle. Il se servit un verre d'eau pour finir de dissiper son vertige.

\- D'où te vient cette idée ?

\- C'est que… j'ai l'impression de ne pas m'investir autant que toi, Kit et Siggy au plan. Vous, vous êtes aux premières loges, vous affrontez les Skavens Sauvages, vous récupérez les ratons. Vous prenez tous les risques. Mais moi, je reste ici, et j'attends, en me demandant si vous allez rentrer. Et je ne fais rien pour vous aider.

Faisant tout son possible pour contenir sa propre désorientation, le Skaven Blanc eut un sourire bienveillant.

\- Tu te trompes, Gab. Pour commencer, il n'y aura plus de raid. C'était le dernier. Désormais, nous resterons tous ensemble, et tu n'auras plus à avoir peur. Ensuite… tu as eu ton rôle à jouer, mon petit.

\- « Petit »… je le sais bien, Père. Je n'ai pas les muscles de Siggy, ou le courage de Kit. Je suis petit, et maigrichon…

\- J'étais le plus jeune d'une portée de six, et j'étais le plus petit-maigrichon, moi aussi. Ça ne m'a jamais empêché de faire ce que je voulais.

\- Oui, mais toi, tu as la magie.

Psody se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je ne m'en suis jamais servi sans violence. Quand j'avais ton âge, j'avais déjà tué beaucoup de gens. Des Skavens, des Humains, quelques Nains… Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'a manqué. Quelque chose que je n'ai pas, ni tes frères, ni tes sœurs, ni ta mère, ni personne dans notre pays.

\- Quoi donc, Père ?

\- Ton intelligence. Tout petit, tu as assimilé à une vitesse prodigieuse les principes de la science des Humains, et tes instincts de Skaven t'ont poussé à les modifier pour créer des inventions extraordinaires. Et qui nous ont été plus qu'utiles ! Tes globes à gaz anesthésiant pour neutraliser les gardes nous ont permis de remplir notre objectif sans verser le sang. Ton lait de substitution, stocké dans des mamelles artificielles imitant celles des mères-rates, nourrit tous ces petits ratons de manière plus saine, en attendant le moment où les filles pourront prendre le relais. Tu comprends ? Tu apportes plus que largement ta contribution à la fondation de notre cité. Nous prenons bien moins de risques, grâce à tes inventions !

\- Père, est-ce que tu aurais aimé… avoir un fils avec… ton héritage ?

Psody était à présent de nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens, et remercia silencieusement le Rat Cornu. Content de pouvoir se focaliser pleinement sur la conversation il s'assit près de son fils, et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- La seule famille que je voulais vraiment avoir, c'est celle que j'ai eue, Gab. J'ai une épouse divine, cinq merveilleux enfants que j'aime autant les uns que les autres. Je ne veux rien de plus. C'est vrai, j'aurais pu avoir un fils avec la fourrure blanche et des cornes, toi peut-être. Mais, sincèrement, même si je l'aurais aimé… ç'aurait compliqué les choses. Tu sais, être un Skaven Blanc est un fardeau qu'il faut être capable de porter. Une fois arrivé à l'âge adulte, un Skaven Blanc se met à avoir des visions, des hallucinations. J'aurais eu des liens différents avec un fils Blanc, parce que nous aurions échangé des choses que personne d'autre n'aurait pu comprendre ; des impressions, des concepts… il aurait fallu que je me concentre davantage sur son éducation, et j'aurais délaissé les autres.

\- Tu lui aurais appris à maîtriser la magie du Warp ?

\- Seulement pour éviter qu'il s'en serve à tort et à travers et blesse quelqu'un. J'ai fait le vœu de ne plus jamais m'en servir, et j'ai appris une autre magie à la place. La magie du Warp est intrinsèquement malsaine, Gab. Elle pourrit tout ce qu'elle touche, les Prophètes Gris en tête. D'ailleurs, son apprentissage est pénible. Mon maître m'a imposé une éducation sévère, violente. Il était cruel et pervers, il prétendait me comprendre, alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à me contrôler. Et les études que j'ai pu mener m'ont appris que c'était le seul moyen de maîtriser cette magie. Être imbibé de peur, de paranoïa, et de fourberie permet de contenir les débordements de l'énergie magique liée au Warp. Alors oui, j'ai ce savoir, mais il mourra avec moi. Je refuse de le transmettre délibérément à quelqu'un. C'est pour ça que je me suis appliqué à utiliser une autre forme de magie autorisée par l'Empire. D'ailleurs, on t'a raconté l'histoire de la fondation de ce pays, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais ce qui s'est passé à la bataille de Gottliebschloss ?

\- Oui ! Tu as utilisé le masque du prêtre Coulapik pour chasser les démons !

\- Cuelepok, mon chéri. Et oui, cette nuit-là, j'ai utilisé une magie du soleil. Et je crois que depuis ce jour, je ne peux même plus utiliser la magie du Warp. La magie de Cuelepok l'a chassée de mon corps, et l'a remplacée. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de mal à apprendre la magie de Jade.

\- Ah… Mais… donc, la magie de ton sang… ne te manque pas ?

\- Absolument pas, car elle est maléfique-destructrice. Quant à toi…

Le Maître Mage se racla encore la gorge.

\- Je crois que tu es un peu dans le même cas que moi, par rapport à mes frères. D'une certaine façon, je crois que nous avons reçu tous les six la bénédiction du Rat Cornu. Moi, j'étais un Skaven Blanc, mais les autres ont également démontré des aptitudes plutôt exceptionnelles. Et je crois que mes enfants ont tous reçu un petit quelque chose, eux aussi. Ta vraie force-puissance n'est pas dans tes muscles, elle est dans ta tête.

Le regard du jeune Skaven gris clair se fit rêveur.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes frères… enfin, je veux dire que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de parler d'eux avec toi. Non, je n'ai jamais _pris_ le temps d'en parler avec toi alors que j'aurais pu.

\- Ça peut s'arranger, Gab. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Comment étaient-ils ?

\- J'en avais cinq. Il y avait d'abord Skahl du Clan Moulder. C'était un imbécile qui s'est laissé avoir par un piège mettant en jeu ses envies animales, et ce dès notre première sortie à l'extérieur. Il n'a pas réussi son test de passage à l'âge adulte. Ensuite, il y avait Klur du Clan Eshin. Je dois reconnaître qu'il était plutôt doué dans ce domaine. Mon troisième frère était Moly du Clan Pestilens. Mais j'ai eu davantage de rapports avec les deux autres : Diassyon du Clan Skryre et Chitik, la Vermine de Choc. Tu aurais sans doute été content de connaître Diassyon. Comme toi, c'était un inventeur, qui avait des idées très audacieuses, et qui fabriquait des machines exceptionnellement stables. Quant à Chitik… il m'a sauvé la vie. Il a toujours été là pour me protéger, quand j'étais à la colonie. Vraiment, il était dévoué, intelligent et fidèle, pour un Skaven Sauvage. J'ai entendu dire que les Skavens Noirs étaient naturellement plus disciplinés-loyaux que les autres.

\- Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre, en fait !

\- Pas sûr. Oui, j'aimais beaucoup Chitik, et je reconnais que Diassyon était fraternel, lui aussi. Mais pour ce que j'ai pu voir de ton autre oncle, Moly, il n'était pas très amical. Oh, je suppose que c'était à cause de sa mauvaise santé. Les Pestilens sont tellement dévorés par les maladies qu'ils doivent se droguer à longueur de journée pour tenir. Chitik m'a dit qu'en fait, il n'était pas méchant, seulement très malheureux. Et surtout, je n'oublie pas Klur. Lui était mauvais. Quand j'ai été nommé Prophète Gris, il s'est aplati à mes pieds, mais c'était pour mieux me mordre les orteils ! Sur ordre du Prophète Gris Vellux, il a tenté de me tuer-tuer d'un coup de poignard dans le dos avant de me noyer dans un marais ! Chez les Skavens Sauvages, la notion de fraternité n'existe pas, Gabriel.

\- Pourtant, vous saviez que vous étiez frères, tous les six.

\- C'était exceptionnel. Notre portée était exceptionnelle. Dans une petite colonie comme celle où je suis né, avoir un Skaven Noir n'était déjà pas banal. Avoir un Skaven Blanc était une bénédiction. Alors tu imagines, avec un Blanc et un Noir en même temps ! En fait, Vellux nous l'a expliqué quand il nous a réunis pour la première fois. Il voulait savoir si nous serions plus efficaces, en qualité de « frères de sang ». Ce n'était pas son idée, cependant. C'était l'idée du Diacre de la Peste Soum, le meneur des Pestilens de Brissuc, et bras droit de Vellux. Mais il n'y a jamais eu quelqu'un d'autre pour refaire ça, dans tout l'Empire Souterrain. En tout cas, pas à ma connaissance. Chez les Skavens Sauvages, pas de liens de sang, pas de pitié.

Le petit Skaven gris clair se gratta nerveusement la tête.

\- Donc, si j'avais vu le jour à Brissuc, je n'aurais pas vécu aussi longtemps ?

\- Je peux même te dire que tu aurais été rapidement éliminé par le ranuque, ou par les autres de la portée. Et ç'aurait été une perte énorme pour le terrier !

Enfin, Gabriel se permit un petit sourire. Des coups résonnèrent sur la porte en fer.

\- Entrez ! invita le petit Skaven.

La porte s'ouvrit sur les deux fils aînés du Maître Mage.

\- Salut, Gab !

\- Hey, frangin !

« Gab »… Tel était le nom que les autres enfants de Psody lui avaient trouvé. En effet, Gabriel avait appris à parler plus difficilement et plus tardivement que les autres, et de ce fait, avait eu beaucoup de mal à prononcer les prénoms des membres de la fratrie, bégayant maladroitement « Kitovson » et « Sigu ». Ainsi était-il à l'origine des surnoms des deux autres garçons, « Kit » et « Siggy ». Eux le baptisèrent gentiment « Gab » en retour.

Les deux grands enfants de Psody entourèrent leur frère. Sigmund lui frotta vigoureusement la tête.

\- Alors, le monde réel t'incommode donc à ce point-là ?

\- C'est vrai ! C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas venu.

Gabriel baissa la tête.

\- Je… je ne mérite pas de reconnaissance.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama le Skaven Noir, sincèrement décontenancé. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Ben… vous, vous avez pris des risques pour le plan. Moi… je n'ai rien fait.

Kristofferson prit la parole :

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu sais combien de vies on a épargnées, dans ce terrier ?

\- Des dizaines ! Les nôtres, et les leurs.

\- Faut dire ce qui est, frangin : ton nouveau gaz est une vraie merveille !

\- Indétectable, rapide et efficace ! Ces andouilles n'ont rien vu venir !

Gabriel ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, et se tourna vers son père. Psody se contenta de lui faire un petit clin d'œil.

Il était deux heures du matin quand Psody ouvrit la porte de la chambre conjugale. Sa compagne l'attendait, allongée sur le matelas du grand lit à baldaquin. Depuis leur arrivée au manoir de Steinerburg, ils n'avaient jamais changé de chambre. Bien sûr, tout avait été remis à neuf du sol au plafond. La fenêtre donnait sur le jardin, et plus bas, sur les rues du beau quartier, c'était une vue dont Heike ne se lassait jamais. Le Skaven Blanc hésita en voyant la femme-rate. Six ans qu'ils se connaissaient, et elle était toujours aussi belle. Le fait d'avoir porté cinq enfants ne l'avait que légèrement enrobée. Son pelage couleur crème était fin, délicat et doux. Son sourire ponctué de deux petites incisives à peine visibles sous sa lèvre supérieure illuminait son visage délicat. Le Skaven Blanc avait toujours trouvé que la tache foncée qui parait le pelage de sa hanche droite, visible à travers le tissu de sa nuisette, lui donnait une petite particularité qui ne manquait pas non plus de charme. Seulement, il n'était pas à l'aise ; la lumière verte de la lune de Morrslieb, à son apogée, donnait au tableau une atmosphère plutôt étrange. Heike eut un petit rire, auquel Psody eut du mal à répondre.

\- Ce fut une très longue journée, mon amour, mais maintenant, nous avons enfin un moment rien que pour nous !

\- Hum… Oui, mon cœur-cœur.

Il passa rapidement dans le petit cabinet de toilette qui jouxtait la chambre, en prenant sa chemise de nuit au passage. Il se déshabilla, passa quelques minutes à s'ablutionner, puis enfila son vêtement de lit et s'assit sur le lit, sans dire un mot. Heike se redressa pour s'installer à son côté.

\- Tu as l'air soucieux, mon amour… Y a-t-il un problème ?

\- Euh… Je repensais à ma conversation avec Gabriel.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Mais il n'est pas très bien dans sa peau, en ce moment. Il m'a confié qu'il se sentait moins utile que ses frères.

\- Quelle triste idée ! J'espère que tu l'as assuré du contraire !

\- Bien sûr. En fait, comme physiquement, il n'est pas très costaud, et qu'il n'a pas participé aux Récoltes, il a l'impression d'être faible, et donc bon à rien. Je crois qu'il regrette de ne pas porter l'héritage du Rat Cornu.

\- Tu devrais peut-être lui expliquer que c'est un héritage très lourd à assumer.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait. Et je lui ai dit que son intelligence nous avait permis de réussir tout notre plan avec un minimum de casse. Et quand ses deux frères ont confirmé, il avait l'air rassuré.

\- Bien, alors tout va bien !

Elle eut un petit rire devant le visage plissé par la réflexion du Skaven Blanc. Elle lui pinça gentiment les joues.

\- Pas la peine d'être ronchon, mon chevalier cornu !

Psody décida d'être honnête et de parler du vrai souci.

\- En fait, il y a… il y a autre chose.

Heike relâcha sa prise, et interrogea son compagnon du regard. Il continua :

\- Oh, ce n'est peut-être rien. Je ne sais même pas si je dois vraiment te contrarier avec cette histoire.

\- Tu es mon homme, Psody. Certes, nous ne sommes pas mariés devant les dieux, mais j'assume pleinement le rôle d'épouse. Je veux t'écouter et soulager ta peine.

\- Même si ça risque de te blesser ?

La Skaven sentit un petit pincement titiller son cœur, mais elle hocha la tête sans un mot.

\- Très bien. Tu as raison, je ne veux pas te cacher ça, non plus. Pendant que je parlais à Gabriel, brusquement, j'ai… j'ai eu une vision. Heureusement, il ne s'en est pas aperçu, mais ça m'a un peu gêné de continuer à discuter comme si de rien n'était, alors que j'étais peut-être encore plus perturbé-stressé que lui. Je lui ai joué une mauvaise comédie.

\- Tu as joué ton rôle de père. Il avait besoin que tu l'écoutes et que tu le rassures. Si tu avais craqué devant lui, il l'aurait très mal pris.

\- Je sais-sais. Mais c'était si… déstabilisant !

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as vu de si « déstabilisant » ?

Psody se racla la gorge, et raconta tout. Au début, il voulut être le plus vague possible pour éviter de l'écœurer, mais elle insista pour avoir tous les détails. Son récit fini, il regarda sa compagne dans les yeux. Elle n'articula pas un mot. Elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement choquée, mais il sentait une tension en train de la crisper.

 _On dirait qu'elle est moins gênée-gênée que moi ! Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir pris du plaisir… peut-être qu'elle a voulu me mettre à l'épreuve ou me punir ?_

Il continua :

\- J'ai une explication rationnelle, si ça peut te rassurer.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix blanche.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'au cours de ma première nuit avec une pondeuse, quand j'ai réussi mon épreuve de passage à l'âge adulte, j'ai eu un vertige. J'ai vu des images fugitives, mais très nettes. Les Hommes-lézards, Cuelepok, puis j'ai aperçu l'avenir : le drapeau de Vereinbarung, le peuple, et puis un de mes futurs enfants qui me parlait. C'était Gabriel. Bien sûr, je ne le savais-savais pas, à l'époque.

\- Oui, tu me l'avais dit. Et donc ?

\- Avec le temps, j'ai oublié les détails de cette vision. Mais aujourd'hui, quand je suis allé voir Gabriel et que je lui ai parlé…

\- Tu t'es retrouvé au moment précis que tu as vu il y a des années, compléta Heike.

\- Tout était pareil-conforme. Il m'a dit exactement la même chose, et je lui ai répondu de la même façon. Et j'ai vu… tout ce que j'ai fait cette nuit-là, dont je n'avais pas gardé le moindre souvenir. C'est comme si… comme si mon esprit avait été brièvement catapulté dans le passé, pendant que l'esprit que j'avais dans le passé avait vécu ce moment présent. C'était vraiment déroutant !

Heike cligna nerveusement des yeux.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu n'avais pas eu ce genre de vision ?

\- Depuis notre arrivée ici, à Vereinbarung. Bien sûr, la nuit, je fais des rêves comme tout le monde, mais il ne s'agit plus de communications du Rat Cornu. Aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois depuis des années que j'avais une vision en étant éveillé.

\- Tu crois que ça signifie quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai vu ça ? C'était il y a six ans ! C'est une vie dont je me suis libéré-débarrassé ! J'ai très mal agi pendant le début de ma vie, je le sais-sais ! Cette pauvre fille…

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, Psody. Je sais tout ça. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu sais… tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais ces derniers temps ont été vraiment difficiles pour toi, plus que tu ne penses. Tu as dû supporter d'être à nouveau au milieu de _leur_ peuple. Mais nous ne sommes pas comme eux, Psody, tu le sais. Physiquement, nous partageons les mêmes caractéristiques, mais c'est tout. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec les Skavens Sauvages. Et la première génération qui commence à prospérer continue de nous le montrer.

Psody ne répondit pas, mais sentit une petite larme perler au coin de son œil.

\- Oh non, il ne faut pas pleurer. Tu es un héros, Psody, tu le sais. Et maintenant, c'est fini, tu n'as plus besoin de partir. Et nous, nous n'avons plus besoin d'avoir peur.

Psody chuchota lentement, avec toute la lassitude des dernières semaines qui pesait sur ses cordes vocales.

\- J'en ai marre d'être loin de toi, des filles, de Gab, de mes amis Humains. Ça fait presque six ans que je patauge régulièrement dans cette fange. Chaque descente dans un terrier m'a rappelé pourquoi les Humains nous haïssent-détestent autant. Et que j'ai moi-même été l'un d' _eux_. Et pendant tout ce temps, vous étiez loin de moi. Chaque jour, vous me manquiez un peu plus, et vous, vous aviez peur pour nous. Je vous ai fait souffrir. Je t'ai _fait_ du mal-mal.

\- Mais aujourd'hui, tu es revenu. Et grâce à toi, grâce à nous tous, c'est toute une génération de Skavens qui a pu recevoir une éducation Humaine, et qui t'en est reconnaissante ! Les premiers ont déjà commencé à avoir des enfants eux-mêmes ! Jamais ce ne serait arrivé sans tous ces efforts.

\- Romulus m'a dit que vous étiez tous très tristes. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte, et arrêter de partir aux quatre coins de l'Empire !

\- C'est vrai, j'ai été triste et j'ai eu peur, et nos enfants également. Mais tout s'est terminé, et tout cela en valait vraiment la peine, je t'assure ! Les générations futures te seront éternellement reconnaissantes.

\- Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me sentir bien ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à dormir, la nuit ? Il y a des moments où je ressens comme… un grand vide-creux.

Heike sentit alors une opportunité d'évoquer le vrai problème.

\- Psody, ça fait très longtemps que… qu'on n'a pas eu de moment à nous. Même alors que tu es rentré, ton esprit est ailleurs. Et depuis quelques temps, c'est comme ça chaque fois que tu reviens. J'ai du mal à te parler vraiment. Je suis heureuse de te voir, mais tu ne me parles qu'avec la bouche, et pas avec le cœur. Ça me rend triste. Et quand nous sommes seuls, nous ne… tu ne me touches même plus !

Elle avait parlé sur un ton mêlant reproche et chagrin. Psody prit peur. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était voir la flamme qui animait leur relation faiblir et s'éteindre. Il se rapprocha d'elle, et lui caressa doucement le dos.

\- Je suis désolé. Je veux rester près de toi. Je veux que ça change. Je veux te rendre heureuse comme tu le mérites. Je ne quitterai plus jamais le Royaume des Rats. Plus jamais-jamais.

\- Je te crois. D'ailleurs, il n'y a plus de raison pour ça, maintenant.

Le Skaven Blanc prononça alors une phrase qu'il n'avait pas dite depuis bien trop longtemps.

\- Je t'aime, Heike

\- Je t'aime, Psody, répondit aussitôt sa compagne.

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, longtemps, sans prononcer un mot. La Skaven esquissa alors un sourire. Son regard s'illumina tout à coup d'une étincelle malicieuse.

\- Cette vision signifie peut-être autre chose… Je crois que le Rat Cornu t'a envoyé un message.

\- Ah oui… ? Et quel message ? demanda le Skaven Blanc.

\- À mon avis, il a voulu te faire comprendre que tu méritais une récompense. Après toutes ces épreuves, tu as besoin de réconfort. Et ton dieu estime que tu as bien gagné l'immense privilège d'honorer une de ses filles.

Psody sourit à son tour. Ces paroles ne pouvaient signifier qu'une seule chose.

\- Tu as raison… Et je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une seule fille du Rat Cornu qui soit digne de moi, et dont je suis digne. Une seule personne pourra me le donner, ce réconfort. Une fille-fille qui est tout, tout près de moi… juste à côté de moi.

\- Et cette fille-fille n'a qu'une envie, Psody Steiner : te réconforter !

Elle avait déjà dénoué les cordons de son vêtement de nuit. Le Skaven Blanc se déshabilla rapidement, et un instant plus tard, les deux enfants du Rat Cornu étaient passionnément enlacés sur le lit. Et plus rien ne compta jusqu'à ce que vînt le sommeil.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Le Visiteur

L'horloge du temple de Verena sonna neuf coups. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et éclairait généreusement la ville de Steinerburg. Et déjà, les citoyens circulaient dans les rues, les commerçants appâtaient la clientèle à grands renforts de slogans, et les miliciens patrouillaient.

La ville était donc éveillée, et travaillait. C'était à cette heure que le Prince avait l'habitude de recevoir dans son cabinet le personnel à son service. En l'occurrence, il écoutait son plus ancien employé.

\- Or donc, votre Altesse, c'est une opportunité que je souhaite mettre à profit. Ce fut un très grand privilège de travailler pour vous, mais je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose de plus pour le Royaume des Rats. Mon beau-frère est clerc au temple de Verena, et il m'a recommandé auprès du prieur Tomas.

Le titre complet du prieur Tomas était « Grand Prêtre Tomas », ou « Prévôt Tomas », il cumulait les deux fonctions, et donc représentait l'ordre et la justice dans le Royaume des Rats. De ce fait, son autorité était la plus élevée dans la hiérarchie de Vereinbarung après celle du Prince.

Ludwig Steiner se frotta le menton.

\- Ma foi, je comprends ta décision. Tu as raison, la vie est courte, et ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir l'occasion de changer de métier, comme ça. Tu as été un très bon serviteur, Samuel, tu es intelligent, tu es bien éduqué et instruit… et puis, ce sera une meilleure situation pour toi, et plus tard un meilleur cadre pour ta famille.

\- Je vous assure, votre Altesse, que je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de ma situation auprès de vous ! Qu'il soit question des gages ou du traitement, j'ai parfaitement conscience d'avoir été privilégié par rapport à d'autres. C'est juste que je voudrais expérimenter quelque chose de différent. Avant d'entrer à votre service, je voulais justement être avoué. J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de plaisir à travailler pour vous, et à rencontrer vos enfants, mais je souhaite penser avant tout à ma vie, et à mon avenir.

\- Ce qui est tout à fait normal, Samuel. Bien, tu verras avec Langeneus les termes de la fin de ton engagement ici. Je te souhaite une belle réussite et beaucoup de bonheur dans ta vie.

\- Merci mille fois, votre Majesté.

Samuel Heifetz s'inclina respectueusement et quitta la salle du trône. Conscient de la lourde charge de l'emploi du temps du monarque, il ne s'offusqua guère de la brièveté de l'entrevue. Cet homme brun, de taille moyenne, et assez ventripotent, avait suivi Steiner dans son exil forcé d'Altdorf. Avec Magdalena, il était d'ailleurs le seul serviteur ayant été engagé avant cette fuite encore en vie ; tous les autres avaient été impitoyablement massacrés en une nuit par les Skavens Sauvages du Prophète Gris Vellux.

Quand les premiers habitants de Vereinbarung avaient pris leurs quartiers dans le nouveau royaume, le Prince avait fait de Samuel son principal intendant. Avec le temps, il avait eu de plus en plus de domestiques, palefreniers, et autres. Il partait l'esprit léger, sachant que son départ ne perturberait en rien la marche du manoir Steiner.

Une fois les modalités réglées, Samuel quitta le domaine pour la dernière fois avec une malle pour tout bagage – il avait déjà déplacé le gros de ses affaires dans la maison du Quartier de la Balance, là où se trouvaient les maisons des citoyens les plus aisés et le grand tribunal. Il se retourna une dernière fois, regarda la double porte en train d'être refermée, et poussa un petit soupir avant de repartir.

Toute la ville de Steinerburg était bâtie sur une haute colline, la demeure du Prince au sommet, et le domaine alentour s'étendait ainsi sur hauteurs de la colline. Ce qui représentait environ un quart de sa surface. Tout le reste et les alentours étaient occupés par la ville elle-même. Le Quartier de la Balance était adjacent au domaine. Puis venait le Quartier de la Couronne, où vivaient les marchands, à côté du Quartier du Marteau, qui rassemblait les enseignes des artisans, ainsi que la caserne des gardes de la ville. Les habitations plus modestes du Quartier de la Colombe avoisinaient le Quartier du Calice, où l'on pouvait trouver l'un ou l'autre des grands temples. Enfin, au pied de la butte, s'étendait le secteur des foyers des paysans et roturiers, et l'on le surnommait affectueusement « la Souricière ».

Il n'y avait pas de rivière qui coulait à travers la ville, ni même à proximité, et la source la plus proche était à une demi-heure de marche. Fort heureusement, quelques années plus tôt, le célèbre Tueur Nain Gotrek Gurnisson, alors en mission de reconnaissance pour le compte du Prince, avait dessiné les plans et lancé la construction d'un aqueduc. La colline avait été ainsi irriguée, et plusieurs réservoirs avaient été bâtis, afin de laisser un peu de réserve en cas de siège. Cela n'était jamais arrivé, mais les habitants de Steinerburg restaient prudents, et cette possibilité n'était jamais complètement négligée.

Un unique rempart équipé d'une vingtaine de tours munies de canons entourait toute la colline. La portion de muraille la plus élevée donnait directement dans le parc de la maison Steiner. Certes, la demeure du Prince était par conséquent assez proche du rempart, mais comme elle était près d'un flanc particulièrement escarpé, il n'était pas possible d'atteindre le manoir sans passer par le village, à moins d'être un grimpeur hors pair. Il n'était alors guère envisageable de craindre l'attaque d'une cohorte par ce côté.

La défense était assurée pour l'extérieur, et des miliciens veillaient à la sécurité entre les murs. Steinerburg n'était pas encore gangrenée par la criminalité, pas même dans la Souricière, et le Prince tenait à ce que les choses restassent le plus longtemps ainsi.

Alors que Samuel s'apprêtait à quitter la large rue pavée menant au domaine princier, il aperçut un important cortège. Il s'agissait d'une calèche décorée d'ornements précieux, solidement escortée par des cavaliers Humains en armure.

Les arrivants, tous Humains, étaient des hommes lourdement armés et protégés, à cheval autour d'une calèche décorée d'ornements précieux. Le cocher annonça aux gardes :

\- Holà ! Faites place à Maître Eusebio Clarin, ambassadeur de sa Grâce, le Prince Roderigo Calderon de Sueño !

L'Humain ventripotent se souvint alors ; l'un des voisins du Prince Ludwig le Premier, fraîchement arrivé dans les Royaumes Renégats, avait effectivement proposé d'envoyer un ambassadeur, en vue d'un éventuel établissement de liens commerciaux. Les gardes, prévenus, ouvrirent les portes, laissant la voie libre au cortège.

Le cocher s'arrêta devant la demeure. Trois palefreniers approchèrent pour emmener les montures aux écuries. Le valet resté à l'arrière de la calèche s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et de placer un petit escabeau sous le pied de l'ambassadeur qui descendit.

Avant de partir, Samuel voulut voir à quoi ressemblait l'invité du Prince.

C'était un homme de taille moyenne, mince, au teint basané, au nez aquilin, et aux yeux qui étincelaient sous ses cheveux noir de jais soigneusement coupés et coiffés. Une petite moustache bien taillée achevait de le rendre élégant. Il portait un costume aux couleurs vives, cousu dans de précieuses étoffes.

Eusebio Clarin ne put réprimer un petit pincement au cœur en descendant du carrosse. Il n'arrivait définitivement pas à s'habituer à l'idée de se retrouver face à ces hommes-rats. L'un d'eux, engoncé dans une livrée, approchait d'ailleurs de lui.

\- Soyez le bienvenu à Steinerburg, Excellence. Vous êtes attendu. Le voyage a-t-il été paisible ?

Pas question pour l'homme de se montrer agressif d'emblée. Il se surprit lui-même quand il s'entendit parler sans mépris ni gêne à la créature en ces termes :

\- Aucun problème, je vous remercie.

L'homme-rat – ou « Skaven », comme ils se dénommaient – sourit de toutes ses incisives.

\- Parfait ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire à vos appartements. Permettez-moi de m'occuper de vos bagages.

\- Faites.

Clarin se demanda avec un petit sourire comment ce Skaven en livrée allait porter le coffre qui contenait ses affaires. L'homme-rat siffla, et deux autres hommes-rats très grands, au pelage noir, arrivèrent bien vite. L'Humain ne sourit plus, impressionné par la carrure des nouveaux arrivés.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Messire Clarin. Ils sont bien plus agiles qu'ils n'ont l'air. C'est par ici.

Tous les quatre entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Le diplomate observa la richesse des lieux : tapis luxueux, lustres de cristal, peintures à la poudre d'or laissaient paraître le goût du Prince pour les arts des différents pays.

\- Votre monarque semble s'être bien acclimaté.

\- En effet, Messire.

\- J'ai l'impression que la décoration présente des thèmes sur la nature, les arbres… il y a beaucoup de pièces précieuses qui les représentent.

\- Sa Majesté est originaire de Talabheim. Vous connaissez ?

\- Je n'y suis jamais allé, mais je crois savoir que c'est un endroit très forestier ?

\- C'est le cas, Messire. Et Taal et Rhya sont priés dans notre royaume.

\- Le Prince Ludwig Steiner favorise donc ces dieux ?

Le domestique se permit quelques secondes de réflexion avant de répondre :

\- Bien que né dans l'Œil de la Forêt, son Altesse est davantage rattachée à Verena.

\- Ah, je vois.

Le Skaven en livrée s'arrêta devant une porte, qu'il ouvrit.

\- Voici votre chambre. Vous l'occuperez le temps de votre séjour ici. C'est la chambre des Jonquilles.

\- La chambre des Jonquilles ? répéta Clarin.

\- On a donné des noms de fleurs aux chambres d'amis, souvenir de Talabheim.

L'émissaire remarqua sur la porte une gravure qui représentait un bouquet de jonquilles. Les deux Skavens Noirs posèrent la malle dans la chambre, et se retirèrent sans un mot. Clarin fit une petite moue.

\- Bien, avec la permission de son Altesse, je vais soigner ma présentation avant de la rencontrer.

\- La petite-fille du Prince vous conduira à la salle d'audience. Quand voulez-vous qu'elle vienne vous chercher ?

\- Hum… disons dans une demi-heure ?

\- Comme il vous plaira, Messire. Je dois maintenant prendre congé de vous.

\- Un instant !

Le diplomate fouilla dans sa poche, et se félicita d'avoir gardé des couronnes impériales sur lui, la seule monnaie en cours dans la principauté Steiner.

\- Jeune homme, comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Gerd, Messire Clarin. Pour vous servir.

\- Eh bien, Gerd, je vous remercie de m'avoir donné une image si positive de votre peuple.

Il glissa une poignée de pièces dans la main du domestique. Celui-ci s'inclina poliment.

\- C'est à moi de vous remercier, Messire. Je vous souhaite un très agréable séjour parmi nous.

Puis il quitta l'Humain en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Clarin poussa un soupir de soulagement. Pour le moment, tout s'était bien passé. Il avait imaginé ce premier contact avec une appréhension certaine. Les Skavens n'étaient pas associés à de bons souvenirs dans la mémoire du gentilhomme. Quand son monarque l'avait chargé de cette mission, il avait demandé la raison de ce choix. Pourquoi lui ? Il n'avait pas eu de réponse. Et pourtant, Clarin n'avait pas caché son antipathie à l'égard des hommes-rats. Le Prince Calderon avait-il voulu le tester ? Ou bien s'amuser à ses dépens ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir délibérément envoyé son serviteur le moins à l'aise avec ces créatures par hasard. Et risquer de compromettre une mission diplomatique importante ?

 _Peut-être que je me fais des idées… Calderon veut sans doute me prouver que je suis assez consciencieux pour mener à bien cette mission sans laisser mes propres émotions submerger ma raison ?_

Il décida de ne plus y penser. En voyant le grand baquet de bois rempli d'eau chaude, le savon, les parfums et la serviette, il eut un sourire réjoui.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Eusebio Clarin était fin prêt à se présenter devant le Prince. Il répéta intérieurement la procédure qu'il avait déjà suivie des dizaines de fois.

 _Donc, originaire de Talabheim, placer un petit mot ou deux en faveur de Taal et Rhya. Éviter les allusions à la disparition du Graf Feuerbach. S'enquérir des richesses de son royaume une fois la glace brisée…_

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par trois coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Une voix claire résonna à travers le bois.

\- Messire Clarin ? Êtes-vous apprêté ?

 _Sûrement la jeune fille qui vient me chercher._

\- Je le suis. J'arrive, ma Dame, j'arrive.

Il se posta devant le miroir accroché au mur, se recoiffa rapidement, se lissa la moustache, soucieux d'avoir l'air impeccable. Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, son sourire se crispa, et il ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils, surpris.

\- Bonjour, Messire Clarin.

Une jeune fille-rate, au pelage couleur de blé, se trouvait devant lui. Elle portait une robe élégante, un collier d'or, et le diplomate reconnut l'essence caractéristique d'un parfum tiléen.

\- Je suis Bianka Steiner. Je vais vous présenter à mon grand-père, le Prince Steiner.

\- Mais… j'avais entendu dire que le Prince était un Humain ?

\- Il l'est, Messire, répondit la jeune fille du tac au tac. Il a adopté deux Skavens qui se trouvent être mes parents.

Subitement, le diplomate se rappela ce détail, et s'en voulut de n'avoir pas compris plus tôt toutes les implications.

\- Je vous suis.

Et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône. Chemin faisant, l'Humain voulut continuer la conversation. Frustré de ne pas avoir à ses côtés une femme jolie à son goût à séduire, il laissa des questions de plus en plus triviales se bousculer dans son esprit.

 _Je me demande si elle a froid aux pieds ? Tous les hommes-rats que j'ai vus ici ne portent pas de souliers, ni de bottes, ni rien d'autre. Est-elle gênée par cette… queue ? Allons, Eusebio, ressaisis-toi, mon vieux ! Ce ne sont pas des questions convenables !_

\- Vous avez l'air très bien installés. Ce manoir est superbe.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Mon grand-père a toujours apprécié l'art tiléen. Il a fait venir un architecte réputé de Miragliano pour restaurer les lieux.

Clarin était de plus en plus perplexe. Il n'arrivait définitivement pas à croire qu'il était en train de converser avec une Skaven comme si de rien n'était. Il ne sut déterminer si cela le satisfaisait ou le révoltait. Finalement, il ne put s'empêcher d'aborder un sujet qui le dérangeait depuis qu'il s'était rappelé l'identité du géniteur de cette jeune fille.

\- Je crois savoir que votre père vénère une divinité que les Quatre Peuples de l'Empire considèrent comme hautement maléfique. On l'a déjà entendu jurer au nom de cette divinité.

\- Je sais.

\- Ah oui ? Ce n'est donc pas un secret ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas secret. C'est discret. Tout le monde a ses petites excentricités. Le peuple est heureux, les croyances de mon père n'ont pas d'importance.

\- Et ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Bianka plissa ses lèvres.

\- Il fait ce qu'il veut. Moi, je crois en la déesse Verena.

\- Vous, une Skaven ?

\- J'ai appris à me fier aux puissances des dieux suivis par les Humains. Je crois aussi en Shallya, la Déesse de la Compassion. Elle pardonne à tous, en dehors de ceux qui détruisent par la maladie. Le Rat Cornu n'est pas le Seigneur des Mouches.

\- Les Skavens répandent la maladie sur le monde, ma Dame. J'en sais quelque chose.

Ils étaient à présent devant une grande double porte ouvragée, chaque pan était pourvu d'un lourd marteau de bronze.

\- Ils ne sont pas des démons de Nurgle, et je sais qu'ils éprouvent plus de souffrance que de frénésie destructrice. En outre, vous savez bien qu'ici, les Skavens sont élevés différemment. Nous sommes des citoyens, au même titre que les Humains. Et nous nous distinguons de ceux que vous parlez en les appelant « Skavens Sauvages ». Si j'étais une Skaven Sauvage, je serais enfermée dans une cave, et servirais de machine à pondre. Leurs femelles n'ont aucun autre rôle dans leur société. Et pour ce qui est du Maître Mage, il a toujours suivi le Rat Cornu, mais d'une manière très différente.

\- Vous a-t-il déjà proposé de suivre les enseignements de son dieu ?

\- Non, répondit alors une tranchante comme un couperet.

Clarin avait sursauté. Il se retourna, et se trouva face au Skaven Blanc, arrivé discrètement par un couloir annexe, qui le regardait d'un œil contrarié. L'Humain resta quelques instants à le contempler, fasciné. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu de Skaven Blanc, et savait pourtant combien ils pouvaient être dangereux, sombres magiciens manipulant les vents de magie pour les transformer en miasmes corrupteurs ou en tempêtes de pluies acides. Et pourtant, celui-là ne lui inspirait ni peur, ni dégoût. Il tressaillit de surprise en réalisant que, trop absorbé par sa réflexion, il avait failli ne pas l'écouter expliquer :

\- Comme ma fille vient de vous le dire, j'ai ma propre version de la parole du Rat Cornu. Mais je n'ai jamais imposé quoi que ce soit à mes enfants. Je leur ai laissé le choix de leurs croyances-convictions. Je leur ai même demandé de ne pas me suivre sur le chemin du Rat Cornu. Moi, j'ai vu et vécu des choses qui m'ont fait réfléchir et voir la volonté de mon dieu d'une autre façon que celle enseignée par les Prophètes Gris. Mais si on suit sa parole au pied de la lettre, elle n'apporte que la ruine, et je n'ai pas envie de prendre le risque de voir mes enfants se tromper. J'ai même l'intention de faire interdire-interdire cette religion dès la minute où je ne serai plus là pour la pratiquer.

\- Voilà qui est bien vu de votre part, messire Prospero Steiner, Maître Mage du Royaume des Rats, et fils adoptif du Prince Ludwig le Premier.

\- Donc, je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter, messire Clarin.

\- En effet, votre réputation vous a précédé.

\- Et de quoi est-elle faite-composée, cette réputation ?

\- Vous me paraissez plutôt sympathique, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde dans ma principauté. D'aucuns pensent que vous êtes de mèche avec vos pairs restés au pays.

\- Les Skavens « restés au pays » ne sont plus mes pairs depuis longtemps. J'ai cessé de les considérer comme tels le jour où mon propre frère de sang a tenté de me tuer d'un coup de poignard dans le dos sur ordre de mon maître. Et vu les dégâts que j'ai fait dans leurs rangs depuis, je suis à peu près sûr que le Conseil des Treize a mis ma tête à prix, pour une forte récompense-récompense !

\- Qu'est-ce qui intéresserait un Skaven au point de venir vous déloger ici ?

\- La gestion d'une cité, une place au sein du Conseil, un harem entier, les options ne manquent pas.

Le Skaven Blanc frappa à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur un autre Skaven, plus jeune, et plutôt grand, au pelage noir.

\- Sigmund ? Ton grand-père n'est pas là ?

\- Non, il avait une affaire à régler. Il m'a demandé de t'attendre, ça ne sera pas long.

\- Je vais aller le chercher, proposa Bianka. Maître Clarin va attendre avec vous.

\- Merci, ma chérie. Allons, Maître Clarin, entrons.

Au cours de sa carrière, Clarin avait eu l'avantage de rencontrer une dizaine de monarques différents. Sauf exception, ils s'appliquaient à présenter à tout visiteur une salle du trône particulièrement fastueuse ; telle fut l'impression qui imprégnait l'œil des reçus par le Prince Steiner. Un précieux tapis isolait le pied du marcheur du plancher de lattes de bois ciré, un grand lustre de cristal était fixé au milieu du plafond, et derrière le grand trône de bois sculpté et orné de feuilles d'or était étendue une monumentale tapisserie, sur laquelle était brodé le blason de Vereinbarung.

\- Sigmund, amène donc une chaise à notre invité.

\- Bien, Père.

Le Skaven Blanc se dirigea vers une petite commode, et en sortit une bouteille de vin.

\- Une petite larme elfique, en attendant ?

\- Ma foi, volontiers.

Clarin n'était pas inquiet. À moins d'avoir affaire à des fous furieux comme les Orques ou des calculateurs vicieux et cruels tels que les Elfes Noirs, aucun chef, aucun monarque n'avait intérêt à attenter à la vie d'un messager. Aussi fut-ce en toute confiance qu'il dégusta le vin, suivi par le Skaven Blanc.

Psody s'installa sur un autre tabouret.

\- Puis-je savoir précisément ce qui vous amène ici, Messire Clarin ?

\- C'est que mon monarque souhaite que je m'entretienne directement avec le Prince Steiner.

\- Il va arriver, et en attendant, rappelez-vous que je suis son fils-fils et son principal assistant. Tout ce qui le concerne du point de vue politique du Royaume me concerne tout autant.

\- Bon. Eh bien… Sa Majesté le Prince Roderigo Calderon a constaté avec une certaine amertume que deux des villages isolés de la Principauté Sueño ont été attaqués et envahis par des hommes-rats. À leur tête, il y avait un Skaven qui avait deux signes distinctifs : le pelage entièrement blanc, et une ramure.

Psody ne réagit pas. Il ne s'étonna pas davantage.

\- Vous pensez-insinuez que je serais ce Skaven Blanc ?

\- Je n'ai pas de parti pris. Néanmoins, j'ai quelques connaissances sur les méthodes de colonisation des Skavens. J'ai assisté à une invasion massive, il y a quelques années.

Le Skaven Noir fit la grimace.

\- Celle de Nuln, je suppose ? Tous les Humains qui nous craignent nous ressassent cette tragédie. C'était il y a plus de quinze ans, Maître Clarin ! La Tempête du Chaos a eu lieu depuis, et on a vu que les démons étaient bien plus dangereux !

\- Vous avez raison, jeune homme, mais je voulais faire allusion à celle d'Ubersreik. Elle est plus récente, et a eu lieu neuf ans plus tard, en 2523 d'après le calendrier impérial. Un an après la Tempête du Chaos. La ville était déjà bien meurtrie, avant cette montée d'hommes-rats. J'y étais.

\- J'ai appris que c'était l'œuvre du Clan Fester, précisa Psody. Ce Clan était moribond, à cause des pondeuses-pondeuses devenues infertiles. Cette invasion a été un « quitte ou double » pour le Prophète Gris Rasknitt.

\- Et nous l'avons bien senti, ce « quitte ou double ». Sept ans ont passé, mais le souvenir des Skavens sortant des égouts et détruisant tout sur leur passage est resté intact. Alors, quand je vois que le fils adoptif du Prince du royaume voisin au mien est un Skaven Blanc, j'avoue que j'ai une petite appréhension. Je repense aux rares histoires que j'ai entendues sur leur compte. Tout le monde sait que les Skavens peuvent se montrer enragés quand ils n'ont pas les moyens de fuir, mais je sais aussi plus précisément ce dont sont capables leurs chefs.

Sigmund en avait assez.

\- Pourquoi vous nous considérez comme des animaux féroces ? Nous sommes des citoyens de Vereinbarung, et mon père est un héros ! Nous ne sommes pas des envahisseurs, et vous le savez !

\- Moi, peut-être, mon monarque, certainement, les membres de la Cour, éventuellement, mais ce n'est pas le cas du peuple. Des Skavens s'en prennent aux petits villages isolés, sous la conduite d'un Skaven Blanc avec des cornes, c'est un fait. Et vous êtes non seulement connus comme étant les seuls Skavens des Royaumes Renégats, mais en plus vous le revendiquez !

\- Nous revendiquons-revendiquons être les citoyens du Cinquième Peuple, à l'opposé des Skavens Sauvages, dont font sans doute partie ceux qui ont attaqué votre principauté, maître diplomate, expliqua calmement Psody.

\- Vos accusations sont bien trop ridicules pour nous émouvoir ! cracha son fils, bien plus touché par les paroles de l'Humain.

\- Je ne cherche pas à vous émouvoir, jeune homme. Je souhaite comprendre ce qui s'est passé, comme tous les citoyens de ma principauté. Vous feriez pareil, à ma place, non ?

\- J'éviterais d'accuser le premier venu qui ressemble vaguement à un coupable que je n'ai pas vu de mes yeux !

\- Tout doux, Sigmund. Maître Clarin n'a accusé personne.

Clarin se tourna vers le Skaven Blanc.

\- Écoutez, Prospero…

\- « Maître Mage Prospero Steiner », je vous prie, coupa l'érudit.

\- J'essaie d'être un peu moins formel, Maître Mage. Plus amical.

\- Vous faites ça avec tous vos interlocuteurs d'un rang social plus élevé que le vôtre, ou mon père est le seul qui vous impressionne tant que ça ?

\- Calme-toi, Sigmund.

Clarin voulut répondre au jeune Skaven Noir.

\- Non, votre père ne m'impressionne pas, jeune homme. Et je ne suis pas sûr d'être d'un rang inférieur. Je suis représentant d'un prince, le Prince Roderigo Calderon, pas votre père, ni vous. Votre position ne vaut pas celle d'un prince. En fait, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne devrais même pas vous parler.

\- Et à moi ? demanda alors une voix forte et profonde qui fit sursauter le messager.

Clarin se leva prestement et fit face au nouveau venu. S'il ressentit une légère appréhension l'étreindre, il n'en laissa pas paraître le moindre signe. Il murmura posément :

\- Prince Steiner…

Le Prince Ludwig Steiner le Premier était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le monarque autoproclamé de Vereinbarung était un centre d'attraction, où qu'il allât. C'était un grand homme de près de six pieds de haut. Il était large d'épaules, et présentait une bedaine proéminente. Sous son amour pour la bonne chère, on devinait des muscles ayant beaucoup servi, mais encore bons à gagner un duel. Il devait peser plus de deux cent cinquante livres. Il avait des yeux étincelants, un menton solide et saillant impeccablement rasé, et une petite moustache ondulait sous son nez énorme et rougeaud. Son visage était encadré de longs cheveux grisonnants. En tant que monarque, il était habillé d'un costume aux étoffes toutes plus précieuses les unes que les autres, et portait au cou, aux poignets et aux mains de nombreux bijoux que l'œil professionnel de Clarin estima très coûteux. De solides cuissardes ouvragées enserraient ses jambes larges comme deux petits troncs d'arbre jumelés.

 _Pas de couronne. Il doit la porter seulement les jours de cérémonie_.

Clarin s'inclina respectueusement.

\- Je suis Eusebio Clarin, émissaire de Sa Majesté Roderigo Calderon de la principauté de Sueño.

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Vereinbarung, notre royaume, Maître Clarin. J'ai entendu la fin de votre conversation avant d'entrer. Je reconnais que le ton était respectueux, mais j'ai l'impression que vous avez agacé mon petit-fils.

\- Disons que j'ai essayé une approche qui a déjà établi de bons contacts par le passé.

Clarin regarda discrètement les deux hommes-rats, debout de part et d'autre devant le Prince.

\- Je suis parti du principe que ces messieurs ont un caractère similaire à nous autres. J'espère ne pas avoir eu tort, Votre Altesse ?

\- Absolument pas, Maître Clarin.

Le Skaven Noir grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible. Le Blanc répondit sèchement dans un langage que l'émissaire ne comprit pas. Steiner se racla la gorge.

\- Sigmund, Maître Clarin va s'entretenir avec ton père et moi. Tu peux disposer.

\- Je comprends, Opa. J'ai justement quelques trucs à faire.

Le jeune Skaven Noir se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle du trône, sans quitter des yeux le messager, qui réfléchissait.

 _Le Prince a dit ça sur le ton d'un ordre. Je ne sais pas ce que ce jeune homme à fourrure noire a marmonné, mais je suppose que c'était une insulte dans leur langue ? Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu._

Le Prince Steiner prit son temps pour s'installer sur son trône. Il fit un petit geste vers le Skaven Blanc qui lui servit un verre de vin. Le monarque but quelques gorgées, fit claquer sa langue, et s'adressa à l'émissaire.

\- Avant de commencer sérieusement cette conversation, j'aimerais vous demander deux choses.

\- Je vous écoute avec attention, votre Majesté.

\- Premièrement : avez-vous eu le sentiment d'être bien traité, jusqu'à présent ?

\- Je n'ai rien à dire sur l'accueil, le logement, ou vos domestiques, votre Altesse. D'un bout à l'autre, je n'ai ressenti aucune différence par rapport aux autres missions diplomatiques qui m'ont été confiées par le passé.

\- Parfait. Le Prince Roderigo Calderon est le premier à avoir eu le courage de nous tendre la main. Il est important d'assurer à son agent la meilleure réception. Et voici maintenant ma deuxième question, la plus importante. Surtout, n'ayez pas peur de me répondre avec le maximum d'honnêteté que vous pourrez déployer. Si ça peut vous rassurer, je vous rappelle qu'en qualité de diplomate, vous êtes absolument intouchable.

\- Je vous écoute, Votre Grandeur.

Le Prince marqua une pause, puis articula lentement et distinctement :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du peuple des Skavens, Maître Eusebio Clarin ?

 _Nous y voilà_ , songea Clarin. L'ambassadeur jeta un coup d'œil vers le Skaven Blanc. Celui-ci sourit avec bienveillance.

\- N'ayez pas peur, parlez franchement, cher invité-invité. Quoi que vous puissiez dire, j'ai entendu dix fois pire.

\- Je ne voudrais pas voir mes opinions personnelles mettre en péril la tentative de communication de mon souverain !

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes le premier d'un autre royaume à venir nous voir. Je suis curieux de connaître votre ressenti. J'ai parfaitement conscience de l'importance de votre mission, mais je suis vraiment curieux. Je vous en prie, rasseyez-vous donc. Détendez-vous, et parlez en toute confiance.

Clarin reprit place sur le siège, inspira, réfléchit une poignée de secondes, et se lança :

\- Excellence, Maître Mage, je serai franc : jusqu'à aujourd'hui, les seuls contacts que j'ai eus avec les Skavens se résument à la tentative d'invasion d'Ubersreik, il y a environ sept ans. Je travaillais pour un important commerçant d'Estalie, Cristobal Mendoza.

\- Je ne vous ai pas encore félicité pour la qualité de votre reikspiel, à ce propos. En vous écoutant, on a peine à croire que vous êtes estalien.

\- Merci, votre Grâce. J'ai fait mes hautes études à Nuln, c'est pour ça que Mendoza m'avait envoyé, j'étais celui qui connaissait le mieux l'Empire parmi ses employés. Mon travail était de conclure en son nom un contrat pour ouvrir une succursale à Altdorf, or notre escorte a dû faire un détour par Ubersreik.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu de chance, Maître Clarin.

\- Tout est question de point de vue, votre Altesse, car si j'ai passé la pire semaine de mon existence, j'en suis sorti vivant et à peu près entier, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de nombre de gens. J'estime avoir eu de la chance dans mon malheur. Et pendant ce siège, les Skavens ont tenté de détruire la ville en nous submergeant sous le nombre, en nous envoyant des maladies, des poisons, et des monstres abominables. Ils ont finalement été repoussés quand leur chef, le Prophète Gris Rasknitt, a été vaincu. J'en ai été informé par Maître Christoph Engel, le mage du Collège Gris chez qui je m'étais réfugié. Une fois les Skavens en déroute, nous avons fui le plus vite possible vers la capitale.

\- Hélas, Rasknitt n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, Maître Clarin. Quelques semaines plus tard, il s'en est pris à Helmgart.

\- Je le sais bien, votre Altesse, c'est pour ça que je suis resté plus longtemps que prévu à Altdorf. J'ai regagné mon pays quand les choses se sont tassées, et je me suis promis de ne plus jamais le quitter. Finalement, je suis revenu sur ma promesse quand une relation familiale a fondé un royaume dans les Royaumes Renégats et m'a proposé de le rejoindre.

\- Ainsi, vous êtes parent avec le Prince Calderon ?

\- Par mariage, c'est un parent lointain. J'ai échappé à Ubersreik, je n'ai pas connu l'invasion d'Helmgart, mais chaque fois que j'entends parler des Skavens, je deviens nerveux.

\- Ce qui est très compréhensible-acceptable, intervint alors le Maître Mage. Vous n'avez entendu que des histoires abominables à notre sujet, le genre qu'on raconte pour effrayer-effrayer les enfants. Puis quand vous avez vu ces créatures sortir des égouts, des souterrains, des terriers, pour tout massacrer avec une telle rage, une telle faim de violence, vous avez vu vos terreurs enfantines se cristalliser pour devenir bien réelles. Mais aujourd'hui, vous allez mieux ?

\- Jamais je n'oublierai ce que j'ai vécu à Ubersreik, Maître Mage Prospero Steiner. Et c'est peut-être pour ça que le prince Calderon m'a choisi pour venir vous voir. Il savait que je remplirai ma mission avec dévouement et détermination.

\- Oui, donc, c'est une affaire qui implique des Skavens qui vous amène, reprit le Prince. Nous allons y venir. Présentement, ça ne vous dérange pas plus que ça de parler à mon fils adoptif ?

Une fois encore, Clarin regarda brièvement le Skaven Blanc.

\- Tous les Skavens qui m'ont adressé la parole depuis que j'ai franchi la frontière de votre royaume m'ont témoigné du respect, de la politesse, et m'ont inspiré de la sympathie. Votre serviteur Gerd, mademoiselle Bianka… Même votre fils, Sigmund, ne m'a pas paru moins agréable qu'un autre.

\- Mon fils est jeune-passionné, c'est un bon garçon, mais il a tendance à parler plus vite qu'il ne pense. Beaucoup plus vite, souvent trop. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a bénéficié d'une éducation humaine, comme tous mes autres enfants, ma femme, et moi-même. Comme tous les Skavens de notre principauté. Nous nous appliquons à faire la différence entre les Fils du Rat Cornu et les citoyens de Vereinbarung. C'est pour ça qu'on appelle les Skavens comme ceux que vous avez affrontés « Skavens Sauvages ». Parce qu'ils n'écoutent que leur instinct, leur côté animal. Le peu de ressemblance qu'ils ont avec les Humains leur sert uniquement à les manipuler.

\- Je le reconnais, Maître Mage. Pour le moment, j'ai plaisir à parler avec vous.

\- Bien, reprit le Prince. Vous m'êtes également sympathique. J'accepterai volontiers des échanges, commerciaux ou autres, avec le Prince Roderigo Calderon, mais il est important que nous soyons bien en harmonie. Ce qui risque d'être plutôt compliqué à cette heure, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Eh bien… vous l'avez entendu, ce ne sont pas seulement des échanges commerciaux qui m'amènent. J'aimerais beaucoup, sincèrement, mais les circonstances sont toutes autres. Des Skavens menés par un Skaven Blanc ont attaqué et entièrement rasé deux villages voisins à la frontière entre Sueño et Vereinbarung. Pour être plus précis, un village a été détruit, l'autre a tout juste eu le temps d'envoyer une missive d'alerte à la caserne locale. Quand les soldats sont arrivés, il ne restait plus grand-chose. Quelques survivants ont cependant pu témoigner. Ils ont affirmé en faisant serment de vérité sur l'autel de Myrmidia que leurs agresseurs étaient des « hommes-bêtes à tête de rat », menés par un « rat blanc avec des cornes ».

Psody et Steiner se regardèrent, et le Prince parla :

\- Je n'ai aucun doute sur ce qu'on dit ces malheureux villageois, Maître Clarin. Néanmoins, je crains qu'ils ne se trompent. Si je tâcherai de me défendre contre tout envahisseur, je n'ai aucune ambition de conquête. Vereinbarung doit être un havre de paix, c'est pour ça qu'on l'a créé. Ces Skavens ne peuvent pas être des citoyens de notre royaume.

\- Vous pensez que ce sont des Skavens d'en-dessous ? Les Skavens… _Sauvages_?

\- Oui, très probablement.

\- Pourtant, je suis établi à Sueño depuis des années, et nous n'avons jamais eu à souffrir de leurs attaques, jusqu'à présent. Son Altesse le Prince Calderon craint que ce soit vous qui les ayez attirés dans ce coin du monde, accidentellement ou… _volontairement_.

Le visage du grand homme s'assombrit.

\- Pourriez-vous être plus précis, maître Clarin ?

\- Si vous n'êtes pas directement responsables de ces attaques, peut-être que votre présence attire ces agresseurs.

Le Prince Steiner grommela.

\- Peut-être, en effet, mais votre thèse ne me plaît pas. Et le fait que vous la suggériez m'indispose davantage ! Mes concitoyens sont des gens aussi respectables que les vôtres, et il n'est pas question pour nous de vous causer des problèmes, encore moins de vous envoyer les Skavens Sauvages !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Père, dit alors Psody. Je suis certain que l'émissaire Clarin ne parle pas ainsi par méchanceté, mais par ignorance.

Puis, s'adressant à Clarin :

\- Et si vous voyiez de vos propres yeux les Skavens de notre contrée-pays ? Cela dissiperait toutes les suspicions du monde, non ?

\- Sans doute, si j'avais la garantie de voir votre peuple sans artifice.

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre que ma parole à vous donner, mais j'espère pour votre Prince que la parole d'un de ses égaux lui suffira, affirma Steiner. Prospero, c'est une très bonne idée. Allez donc faire un tour en ville, et aux champs. Prenez la journée, peut-être une soirée, également, en fait le temps qu'il faudra à notre invité pour comprendre que nous ne lui jouons pas une mascarade pour l'amadouer. Vous verrez que les Skavens de Vereinbarung sont à mille lieues des créatures infâmes qui ont osé pénétrer votre province, et à ce moment-là, nous pourrons tout mettre en œuvre pour vous aider à les arrêter. Votre problème avec les Skavens est le nôtre. Après tout, c'est bien pour cela que le Prince Calderon vous a envoyé, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'il savait que votre avis serait le plus probant, compte tenu de vos contacts passés avec les Fils du Rat Cornu ?

Clarin regarda ses deux interlocuteurs, puis hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- C'est une possibilité, et j'avoue que je commence à l'apprécier. Oui, j'ai hâte de rencontrer le vrai peuple de Vereinbarung depuis mon départ de Barca.

\- Vous voulez dire, la capitale de Sueño, n'est-ce pas, précisa Steiner, soucieux de faire comprendre à l'émissaire qu'il connaissait ses voisins.

\- Eh bien, je vous assure-assure que vous ne serez pas déçu du voyage ! déclara Psody.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Un regard neuf

Le Prince accompagna le diplomate et le Skaven Blanc jusqu'à la grille. Ils étaient attendus par un grand carrosse décoré aux armoiries de Vereinbarung, mené par deux magnifiques étalons racés. Un valet Humain tenait la porte du véhicule ouverte.

\- Mon ami, je propose de laisser vos hommes se reposer, après le trajet. Nous allons nous charger de votre sécurité et de votre confort. Toutefois, nous vous invitons à choisir deux de vos gardes pour qu'ils prennent place à bord, eux aussi.

 _Ainsi, le protocole est à peu près respecté, mais il reste une petite mesure pour me rassurer_ , songea l'Estalien _. Très bien !_

Clarin pivota vers son propre attelage où attendaient ses servants, et fit un geste en appelant deux noms. Les deux gardes montèrent sur le toit de la calèche.

Un Skaven plutôt jeune et richement vêtu s'approcha. Psody posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Mon fils aîné, Kristofferson, qui est aussi le premier Skaven né officiellement à la surface. Voici Maître Eusebio Clarin, qui vient de la Principauté de Sueño.

\- C'est un grand honneur de vous recevoir, répondit le jeune homme-rat avant de s'incliner.

\- Tout l'honneur est pour moi, jeune homme, répondit l'Humain.

\- Kit, tu vas conduire le carrosse jusqu'au temple de Verena, où nous déciderons de l'itinéraire qui plaira à Maître Clarin. Ensuite, tu nous mèneras partout où il souhaitera-demandera.

\- D'accord, Père.

Le grand Skaven brun s'installa prestement à la place du cocher. Clarin allait monter, lorsqu'il éprouva soudain une sensation désagréable. Un étrange reflet était apparu au coin de son champ de vision. Il eut le réflexe de lever la tête, et crut voir une fenêtre se fermer au dernier étage.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Maître Clarin ?

\- Eh bien… pendant un instant, j'ai eu l'impression d'être observé.

Le Skaven Blanc leva la tête à son tour, puis poussa un soupir en devinant où le diplomate regardait.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Ce n'est pas une impression, mais ce n'est pas un danger, non plus.

\- Puis-je vous demander ce que c'est, alors ?

\- C'est mon plus jeune fils Gabriel. Cette fenêtre donne sur son atelier.

\- Vous pensez qu'il a juste voulu prendre l'air ?

\- Je crois plutôt qu'il se demande ce que vous faites là ?

\- Qu'il vienne donc me le demander, je me ferai un plaisir de lui répondre.

\- J'en suis sûr-certain, mais vous ne le verrez pas.

\- Il est malade ?

\- Non, mais il est affreusement timide. Il n'est à l'aise que devant sa planche à dessin.

\- C'est un artiste ?

\- D'une certaine façon. Il invente des machines plutôt incroyables.

L'Humain fronça les sourcils, songeur.

\- Je vous demande-prie de ne pas vous offusquer. C'est un gentil garçon, cependant il n'arrive pas à parler-communiquer avec les gens qu'il ne connaît pas. Tout le monde lui fait peur, surtout les adultes-adultes.

\- Il est si jeune ?

\- Pour un Humain, il aurait à peu près douze ans. Vous savez comment sont les enfants à cet âge-là. Lui, ça s'annonce pire.

\- Bien. Je comprends. J'espère pour lui qu'il gagnera en confiance.

\- C'est ce que nous espérons-souhaitons tous. Bien, montons !

L'Humain prit place à bord, suivi par le Skaven Blanc. Celui-ci allait fermer la porte de la calèche, lorsque Bianka arriva en courant.

\- Je dois aller au temple de Verena, moi aussi, je peux monter ?

Psody regarda l'ambassadeur d'un œil interrogateur. Celui-ci se tourna vers la jeune fille-rate.

\- Mais je vous en prie, mademoiselle. J'aurai le plaisir de profiter de votre compagnie !

Sans hésiter, la jeune fille monta dans le carrosse et s'assit à côté de son père. Kristofferson fit claquer le fouet, et l'attelage quitta la propriété.

Eusebio Clarin faisait face aux deux Skavens. Il constata avec une légère satisfaction qu'il s'habituait peu à peu à la présence des deux hommes-rats. Il regarda par la fenêtre, admira les maisons, s'étonna encore de voir des hommes et des femmes croiser des Skavens sans détaler.

La voix de la jeune fille le tira de ses pensées.

\- Maître Clarin ?

\- Oui, _señorita_?

\- Sénio… quoi ?

\- Oh, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle une damoiselle en Estalie.

\- Ah. Il faudrait que j'apprenne à parler l'Estalien, un de ces jours.

\- C'est une langue à mi-chemin entre le Bretonnien et le Tiléen.

\- Je vois. Je… je voudrais vous remercier d'être si confiant envers nous. Vous êtes le premier Humain à faire preuve d'autant de sympathie à notre égard.

\- Mais pourtant, votre grand-père, tous ses sujets sont aussi Humains que moi, et pourtant ils n'ont pas l'air de vous regarder de travers.

\- Je voulais dire « un Humain _de l'extérieur_ ». Tous les Humains qui ont suivi le Prince Ludwig le Premier sont volontaires. Tous savaient à quoi s'attendre en s'installant ici. Et donc, tous ceux que vous verrez ici ont laissé de côté leurs préjugés, dussent-ils être parfaitement justifiés. Ce n'est pas le cas des gens de l'extérieur. Enfin, jusqu'à votre arrivée.

\- Est-il déjà arrivé que des Humains soient venus, mais aient finalement quitté Vereinbarung ?

Bianka resta silencieuse. Elle se tourna vers Psody. Qui prit la parole.

\- Jusqu'à présent, nous n'avons pas encore eu à traiter ce genre de cas-affaire. Mais les mentalités peuvent changer. Nous arrivons à un stade où tous les Skavens de la première génération ont atteint l'âge adulte, et ont pleinement pris place dans notre société-société. D'enfants adoptés-chéris, ils sont devenus citoyens responsables. Or, il n'est pas dit que tout se passe en douceur. Déjà, nous vivons moins longtemps que vous, et cela nous pousse à vouloir faire les choses plus rapidement. Ensuite… je ne peux pas dire. Nous verrons bien !

\- Je vous souhaite que ça marche, Maître Steiner.

Le carrosse ralentit à l'approche d'un grand bâtiment. C'était une grande bâtisse austère, sans fioriture, à l'exception d'une grande enseigne de bronze représentant une balance fixée au-dessus des grandes portes d'entrée en bois. Le temple de la Déesse de la Justice avait des murs blancs, et les différents blocs étaient surmontés de toits en ardoise. Les fenêtres de la construction étaient étroites, sans la moindre coloration. Le faste n'était pas la principale caractéristique des Verenéens.

Les deux Skavens et l'Humain descendirent de la calèche pour pénétrer dans le temple. Clarin laissa son regard estimer la valeur des décorations, la qualité des tapisseries, la finesse des sculptures dans le bois des portes et des plinthes.

 _Sobre en quantité, mais la qualité est au rendez-vous._

La voix de Bianka le tira de son examen.

\- Maître Clarin, c'est à présent que je vous quitte, mon bureau est par ici.

L'ambassadeur s'inclina poliment avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- J'espère avoir le plaisir de vous revoir d'ici mon départ, _señorita_.

\- Nous verrons bien. Je vous souhaite un agréable périple. Père…

\- Bonne journée, mon cœur.

Les deux Skavens s'embrassèrent, et la jeune fille prit congé des deux hommes. Psody emmena Clarin jusqu'au bureau du cartographe. Une grande carte représentant Vereinbarung était accrochée au mur. Au centre, la capitale, Steinerburg. Les faubourgs comprenaient des villes aux noms à consonance Impériale. Clarin repéra la route principale vers l'Empire au nord-ouest, qui traversait Hoffnungshügel. Une ville semblait plus importante au sud-est, Neuedorf. Elle était cependant éloignée, et le trajet nécessitait plus de temps que le diplomate n'en disposait. Finalement, le représentant du Prince Calderon choisit de visiter la ville de Pluftzig. Cette ville était située au milieu de plaines autrefois arides. Le Maître Mage assura cependant que les productions de céréales étaient généreuses dans ce secteur. Cette affirmation attisa la curiosité de l'Humain.

Quelques heures de route plus tard, toute la compagnie était arrivée. L'attelage s'arrêta au relais. L'ambassadeur et le Maître Mage descendirent, suivis par les deux hommes d'armes de Calderon. Kristofferson resta pour s'occuper des chevaux, laissant son père et leur invité visiter les alentours à pied.

Pluftzig paraissait prospère. Les rues étaient larges et relativement propres. Les maisons, de toutes tailles, claires et bien entretenues. Quelques-unes des habitations, celles autour du temple de Verena au centre de la ville, étaient plus grandes et portaient quelques décorations qui laissaient présager une certaine aisance financière de leurs propriétaires.

Ce qui frappa le plus l'Estalien, c'était le choc de communication entre races. Ou plutôt, _l'absence_ d'un tel choc. En effet, même dans une ville plus modeste que la capitale, où le niveau d'ouverture d'esprit du citoyen moyen restait généralement moins élevé que dans les grandes cités fréquentées par de nombreux peuples, il n'y avait aucune barrière se dressant entre Humains et Skavens. Ils se mélangeaient avec une facilité presque déconcertante.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la sortie de la petite ville, Maître Clarin fut surpris par autre chose.

\- D'après les informations de notre cartographe, tout ce secteur était aride, et complètement impropre à la culture. Comment expliquer une telle abondance ?

Le Skaven Blanc tendit le bras dans une direction avec un sourire entendu.

\- Grâce à ceci.

« Ceci » était la forme imposante d'un aqueduc de pierre qui se déroulait le long de la ligne d'horizon.

\- Quand nous avons emménagé, c'était bien une terre sèche-inculte. Mais nous avons eu l'avantage de compter parmi nous un Nain qui avait des talents d'ingénieur. Il a accepté de rester quelque temps ici pour dresser des plans et superviser le début des travaux. Tous les hommes valides ont participé au chantier, plus d'autres engagés de l'extérieur. Il nous a fallu beaucoup de temps pour le terminer, mais ça en valait la peine-peine. La première vraie récolte faite l'année suivante a été un vrai bonheur.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir m'en rendre pleinement compte ! Pourrions-nous aller le voir d'un peu plus près ?

\- Bien sûr ! Nous passerons la nuit à Bau-Aquädukt, c'est un village à proximité par où les travaux ont commencé-démarré. Beaucoup de richesses ont transité par-là, et c'est maintenant un comptoir commercial relativement important. Ils ont une bonne auberge. Je vous propose d'y aller d'ici une petite heure, le temps de prendre un verre et de laisser souffler les chevaux. D'accord ?

\- Faisons comme ça !

Les membres de l'équipée échangèrent quelques opinions et observations autour d'une bière fraîche. Psody invita les deux soldats de Clarin à participer à la conversation. Il prit soin de ne pas leur demander quelles avaient été leurs précédentes expériences avec les gens de l'Empire Souterrain, et préféra les questionner sur leurs origines, et ce qui les avait poussés à tenter l'aventure des Royaumes Renégats. Les deux hommes répondirent sans se montrer trop intimidés ou vexés.

Puis ils reprirent leur visite, vers la construction. Quelques heures supplémentaires de trajet s'annonçaient. Clarin les mit à profit pour continuer son travail d'informations.

\- Mais, dites-moi, Maître Mage, à Plufzig comme à Steinerburg, les maisons sont habitées par des Humains et vos pairs. Les Skavens d'ici vivent tous à la surface ?

\- Bien entendu.

\- Pourquoi les Skavens ne sont-ils pas installés sous terre ?

Le Skaven Blanc répondit sur le même ton avec un petit sourire :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à vivre à l'air libre ?

\- Eh bien, les Humains ont toujours vécu ainsi. Nos dieux nous ont créés, avec la faculté de construire nos habitations. Or, pour les Skavens, ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Vous n'en savez rien, Maître Clarin. Les Skavens sont parfaitement capables de bâtir des maisons, eux aussi. Le Rat Cornu les a créés de la même façon que vos dieux ont créé les Humains. Et, tout comme vous, les Skavens n'aiment pas du tout vivre au milieu des ordures et des déchets venant du monde du dessus. Ils respirent de l'air vicié, ils boivent de l'eau croupie, et mangent la nourriture pourrie qui tombe des tuyaux d'évacuation des égouts. Ce n'est pas par choix.

\- Vous voulez dire que cette situation ne leur convient pas ?

\- Au contraire, ils sont constamment incommodés par cette vie. Seuls quelques-uns d'entre eux se complaisent dans la saleté, les membres du Clan Pestilens. C'est le résultat de dizaines de générations rendues obsédées par la maladie et intoxiquées par les drogues dès la naissance. Croyez-moi, tous les autres sont prêts à tout pour quitter leur cloaque.

\- Existe-t-il donc des villes peuplées uniquement par des Skavens ? Je veux dire, des endroits où ils pourraient vivre à la surface ?

\- Une seule ville, à ma connaissance : Skarogne. C'est la capitale de l'Empire Souterrain, la ville où les Skavens sont apparus de manière officielle-établie pour la première fois. Elle est au milieu d'un bourbier, quelque part entre la Bretonnie et l'Estalie.

\- C'est grand ?

\- Il paraît, mais je ne saurai pas dire à quel point, je n'y suis jamais allé. C'est la plus grande ville de Skavens, ça j'en suis sûr. Après, il y a toujours quelques forteresses Naines tombées entre leurs griffes, mais elles sont enterrées dans les montagnes. Même Malefosse est dans un gouffre.

\- Et Mordheim ?

\- Trop dangereuse pour y vivre en permanence, même s'ils y vont régulièrement pour ramasser de la malepierre. Non, en très grande majorité, les Skavens vivent-meurent sous terre. Le but des Fils du Rat Cornu est d'envahir la surface et de s'y installer. Heureusement qu'ils n'y pensent pas trop. C'est rare, mais parfois ils le font.

\- D'où les tentatives d'invasion comme Nuln ou Ubersreik, je suppose ?

\- Je n'ai jamais participé à une telle offensive, mais j'ai reçu un témoignage de première main de l'invasion de Nuln. Il paraît que c'était épouvantable-terrifiant. Et je vous crois sur parole quand vous évoquez les horreurs de l'invasion d'Ubersreik. Pour Helmgart, c'était encore pire. Ils ont fait appel aux choses-bizarres.

\- Aux quoi ?

\- Oh, excusez-moi, je parle tellement peu souvent d'eux qu'il m'arrive de les nommer encore comme font les Skavens Sauvages. Je parle des créatures du Chaos. Pour envahir Helmgart, l'Empire Souterrain s'est allié avec les disciples de leur dieu le plus pourri-corrupteur, Nurgle.

L'émissaire se frotta le menton.

\- Maître Prospero Steiner, puis-je vous demander pourquoi les Skavens Sauvages n'ont pas déjà envahi l'Empire, s'ils sont si nombreux et si bien équipés ?

\- C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui, les Skavens Sauvages sont aussi nombreux que les Humains, ont une technologie plus destructrice, et maîtrisent une magie redoutable. Mais les Skavens Sauvages ne sont pas les Humains, loin de là. Ils ne l'admettront jamais, mais ils ont bien trop peur.

\- De nous ?

\- Oui. Vous le savez sûrement déjà, un Skaven Sauvage n'acceptera jamais de se battre à la loyale. Quel que soit son adversaire, il fera tout pour le vaincre par la traîtrise, à moins que cet adversaire ne soit clairement inférieur en nombre.

\- Les récits de batailles rangées contre eux que j'ai pu lire confirment ce que vous me dites.

\- Ils ont peur de leurs ennemis, mais la plus importante source de peur est eux-mêmes.

Le convoi passa près d'un champ. Plusieurs paysans, Humains et Skavens, labouraient ensemble la terre en plaisantant gaiment.

\- Ils ont peur d'eux-mêmes ? répéta Clarin.

\- C'est un peu long à expliquer, mais relativement simple-simple. Voulez-vous que je vous dise comment ça marche ?

\- Je vous en prie.

Le Skaven Blanc se racla la gorge, sortit une outre de sa besace, but un peu d'eau, et la tendit à l'Humain. Pendant que Clarin se désaltéra, Psody commença son explication :

« Quand un Skaven Sauvage vient au monde, il est intégré à la société dès le premier jour. Selon sa couleur, il sera Guerrier des Clans, Vermine de Choc ou Prophète Gris, sauf si c'est une femelle, auquel cas on la met dans les pouponnières où elle servira de reproductrice toute sa vie. Les filles n'ont aucune autre fonction que de se faire féconder et mettre bas des Skavens Sauvages. C'est pourquoi on ne se donne même pas la peine de les nommer. »

« La société des Skavens est comme une pyramide. Au pied, vous avez tous les esclaves, la pire racaille, les hors-Clans. Au-dessus, vous avez les Guerriers des Clans, les citoyens "ordinaires". Ce sont les plus nombreux. Puis vous avez les membres de Clans plus "spécialisés". Les Technomages, les Moines de la Peste, et autres. Viennent ensuite les Grandes Griffes, l'équivalent de nos "capitaines". Enfin, au-dessus de tous, se tient le Seigneur de Guerre, qui appartient-appartient généralement à l'un ou l'autre des Clans, et aura tendance à privilégier les membres de son Clan, évidemment. Les Prophètes Gris – les Skavens Blancs, si vous préférez – ont une place à part dans cette société. En tant qu'élus-élus du Rat Cornu, ils sont au-dessus de tout le monde. Certains sont même les véritables maîtres d'un terrier ou d'une colonie, si elle n'est pas trop grande-grande. C'était le cas pour mon maître. Les Pestilens étaient les plus nombreux, et le Diacre de la Peste Soum était le dirigeant, mais il ne faisait rien sans l'accord du Prophète Gris Vellux. Seul l'Hérésiarque est au-dessus d'un Prophète Gris ordinaire. Et seul le Rat Cornu est au-dessus de l'Hérésiarque. Et tous les Skavens Blancs sont sacrés. Selon les croyances des Skavens Sauvages, quiconque ose agresser un Skaven Blanc sans qu'il en ait reçu l'ordre par un autre Skaven Blanc sera châtié sévèrement et sans aucune pitié, par le Skaven au-dessus de lui, ou par le Rat Cornu. Ainsi, chacun a sa place. »

Clarin eut une expression perplexe.

\- Qui est cet… « Hérésiarque », exactement ?

\- L'émissaire-émissaire du Rat Cornu. Le Skaven Blanc qui entend directement ses messages et les transmet selon son cœur au peuple Skaven. Il vit à Skarogne.

\- C'est une grande figure religieuse, donc. Il serait l'équivalent du Grand Théogoniste de l'Empire ?

\- Absolument, sire Clarin.

\- Ma foi, où sont les problèmes ? Tout me paraît bien organisé et structuré, comme chez nous.

\- En apparence, vous avez raison. Mais la réalité est toute autre.

« L'élévation d'un rang à un autre dans cette hiérarchie n'est pas le fait d'une promotion obtenue par un travail honnête-appliqué. C'est généralement le fruit d'une traîtrise, d'un meurtre ou d'un complot pour éjecter celui qui est au-dessus. Chacun veut la place d'au-dessus, s'assure que ceux qui sont au même niveau ne constituent pas un obstacle, et veille à ce que ceux d'en dessous y restent. »

« Les Skavens Sauvages qui sont au pied de l'échelle sont les plus mal lotis, en apparence en tout cas. Les esclaves sont hors-Clan, ils n'ont pas de statut, et ne manqueront à personne. Aussi leur vie est-elle un combat quotidien. Le moindre Guerrier des Clans pourra battre à mort un esclave sur un coup de tête, sans risquer la moindre conséquence. Les Guerriers des Clans sont intrinsèquement supérieurs aux esclaves, et les esclaves sont suffisamment occupés à protéger leur vie pour ne pas vouloir venger celle de l'un des leurs. »

« Plus un Skaven Sauvage grimpe l'escalier de la Pyramide, plus il prend des risques. D'abord, par rapport à ceux d'au-dessus, qui seront de moins en moins nombreux, mais de plus en plus malins-rusés, et donc dangereux. Deuxièmement, les Skavens Sauvages de même niveau feront tout pour avoir la place au-dessus, y compris et surtout éliminer les concurrents. Et, vous l'avez compris, un Skaven Sauvage qui monte doit également faire attention à ceux restés en dessous de lui, qui feront tout pour le renverser. »

Un Skaven balança dans un chariot un lourd sac de toile tout en chantant. Le diplomate avait compris l'explication.

\- Donc, quelle que soit sa position sociale, un Skaven Sauvage aura toujours peur pour sa vie, qu'il soit le plus misérable des esclaves ou le plus important des généraux.

\- Seuls les Skavens Sauvages dont le cerveau n'est plus qu'une éponge imbibée de malepierre n'ont pas peur pour leur vie. Et plus d'un Skaven Sauvage se conduisant ainsi n'a pas vu sa fin arriver.

\- Et donc, cette peur constante pousse les Skavens Sauvages à se battre entre eux en permanence, au lieu de planifier une invasion du monde de la surface.

\- Vous avez tout compris, maître Clarin.

\- C'est bizarre, ce comportement rappelle un peu celui des Orques.

\- Les Orques se battent souvent entre eux, il est vrai. Mais d'après ce que j'ai lu, ils ne s'entretuent pas tant que ça. Même un chef vaincu par un autre ne sera pas forcément exécuté, s'il prouve qu'il peut encore être un bon guerrier utile. Ses hommes se soumettront au nouveau chef, leur loyauté va au plus fort de façon instinctive. Et les Orques n'agissent jamais par traîtrise. Ils sont violents, ils sont brutaux, ils pillent et tuent, mais ils ne sont pas fourbes. Il n'y a aucune subtilité ni ambiguïté. Et on est sûr d'une chose : ils respectent la loi du plus fort. Si leur chef de guerre est tué au combat, il y a une bonne chance pour qu'ils se sauvent en courant si quelqu'un ne le remplace pas très vite.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'en rendre compte. Manann soit loué, j'ai toujours évité les Orques, jusqu'à présent.

La visite des alentours de l'aqueduc se fit sans anicroche. L'émissaire Estalien réalisa que l'ensemble n'était pas décoré avec les sculptures propres à l'architecture Naine. Psody confirma, mais rappela que seul l'ingénieur était originaire des Royaumes Nains. En outre, l'urgence de la situation avait quelque peu précipité le chantier. Même s'il avait fallu quelques années pour le construire, on avait favorisé la durabilité, au détriment de l'esthétique.

Après un excellent repas à l'auberge du _Nain Rouillé_ , ainsi nommée en souvenir de la couleur de la barbe de l'ingénieur Nain qui avait mené le chantier – le fameux Tueur Gotrek Gurnisson – Humains et Skavens allèrent tous se coucher. Le lendemain, ils repartirent vers Steinerburg. Il leur fallut plus d'une demi-journée pour regagner la capitale, et les cloches des temples sonnèrent quatre fois quand la calèche s'arrêta complètement devant le manoir du Prince.

Quand il mit pied à terre, Clarin vit cinq quatre personnes les attendre. Le Prince Steiner était là, ainsi que la demoiselle Bianka et le jeune Sigmund, et deux personnes qu'il n'avait pas encore vues étaient là : une petite fille-rate, bien droite dans sa robe ouvragée, derrière laquelle se tenait femme Skaven au pelage clair qui avait l'air plus mature. Psody les serra dans ses bras.

\- Maître Clarin, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous présenter les deux dernières personnes qui comptent parmi les plus chères à mon cœur-cœur : mon épouse, Heike, et ma fille cadette Isolde.

L'ambassadeur s'inclina, fit le baisemain à la mère, et un petit salut de la main à la fille. Cette dernière se redressa de toute sa hauteur, inspira un bon coup, et articula :

\- Gloire et honneur au Prince Calderon !

Clarin eut une moue surprise en reconnaissant sa langue natale, et éclata d'un rire joyeux.

\- Comme c'est adorable !

\- J'espère que vous ne vous offusquerez pas trop de son accent, elle s'est entraînée toute la journée pour vous plaire, murmura Steiner.

Le sourire de l'Estalien étincela davantage.

\- Votre Altesse, je souhaite vous remercier. Grâce à vous, j'ai eu une vision du peuple Skaven bien plus optimiste et agréable que les souvenirs d'Ubersreik. Et je suis convaincu que mon monarque et le peuple de notre principauté comprendront la même chose quand nos échanges auront commencé.

\- Je me doute qu'il faudra un peu de temps, Clarin. Même ici, la vie commune n'est pas toujours très simple. Mais je suis aussi optimiste que vous. Si les habitants de Sueño sont à votre image, nous devrions pouvoir nous entendre. Vous rappellerez au Prince Roderigo Calderon que je suis disposé à le rencontrer quand il veut, où il veut.

\- Nous trouverons un endroit à la frontière pour cela.

Puis, l'Humain se tourna vers Sigmund.

\- Jeune homme, je vous prie d'excuser mon comportement, si j'ai pu vous paraître méprisant. Votre père a su trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour me convaincre de vos bonnes intentions.

Le Skaven Noir ne répondit rien, et se contenta de hocher légèrement la tête.

\- Bien, mes enfants, vos parents et moi avons encore à faire avec Maître Clarin. Nous nous retrouverons pour le dîner.

Les cinq enfants Steiner saluèrent chacun leur tour l'ambassadeur, puis se dispersèrent. Les deux Humains et le couple de Skavens se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Comme toujours, l' _Encyclopédie des Enfants du Rat Cornu_ trônait sur son présentoir.

\- Mon ami, en gage d'amitié, je compte offrir au Prince Calderon un exemplaire imprimé de notre ouvrage commun. Oui, mon fils adoptif, mon meilleur ami et moi-même avons écrit un livre sur le peuple des Skavens. Bien évidemment, Prospero a été notre meilleure source d'informations, n'est-ce pas. Mais j'ai passé de longues heures à les étudier de mon côté, et le prieur Romulus a compilé tous les textes pour les rassembler de manière harmonieuse.

Ludwig Steiner ouvrit une petite armoire et en sortit un livre grand d'une quinzaine de pouces.

\- Le voici. Je vous prierai de le remettre à Son Altesse le Prince Calderon. Mais si je vous ai amené ici, c'est pour vous prouver qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un faux. L'exemplaire original est ici, solidement attaché à son socle. Je vous invite à prendre le temps qu'il vous plaira pour comparer l'imprimé que je vous remets à l'original.

\- C'est un ouvrage que vous avez écrit avec votre fils adoptif et votre aumônier ? Le prieur Romulus est bien votre aumônier ?

\- En effet. Et chaque chapitre est signé de la main de son auteur.

\- Ma foi… j'ai confiance, mais le protocole m'impose de procéder à une telle vérification.

\- Alors installez-vous, et prenez le temps qu'il vous plaira.

\- Oh, une heure devrait suffire, votre Altesse.

\- Nous vous laissons travailler. Quand vous aurez terminé, sonnez la cloche, Gerd vous ramènera à la salle du trône.

Une heure plus tard, l'Estalien se présenta de nouveau devant le Prince et ses deux enfants adoptifs, l'imprimé en main.

\- Toutes les pages que j'ai vérifiées étaient effectivement identiques. Je n'ai aucune raison de douter du reste.

\- Parfait. J'espère que cela permettra au Prince Calderon d'en connaître un peu plus sur les Skavens Sauvages.

\- Ainsi, la différence avec le Cinquième Peuple sera d'autant plus claire, votre Altesse.

Le Prince Steiner eut un sourire satisfait en entendant l'ambassadeur adopter l'expression qu'il s'efforçait d'officialiser, mais il tiqua. Il sentit que Clarin allait dire ou faire quelque chose de déplaisant. Et, en effet…

\- J'aimerais vous présenter mes excuses, votre Altesse, mais je n'ai pas été complètement sincère avec vous, jusqu'à présent.

\- Ah non ? Alors, que m'avez-vous caché ?

Le Prince avait parlé d'une voix douce, mais avec une note de fermeté. Sans perdre son sang-froid, l'ambassadeur sortit de sa poche une enveloppe.

\- Mon monarque m'a donné pour consigne de vérifier votre bonne foi avant de vous expliquer le fond du problème. Maintenant, je sais que vous êtes dignes de notre confiance. Aussi, je vais vous confier quelque chose que même mon peuple ignore encore.

Le Prince Steiner se détendit.

\- Ah, effectivement, j'apprécie cette confiance. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- C'est une lettre de menaces que le prince Calderon a reçue quelques jours après l'attaque sur les deux villages.

Le Prince fit un petit geste. Psody s'avança, récupéra l'enveloppe que lui tendit l'ambassadeur, et la remit à son père adoptif. Steiner décacheta la missive et la lut à haute voix.

« La chose-homme Calderon mourra prochainement. Les Fils du Rat Cornu ont déjà commencé à remodeler ses terres. Bientôt, nous arriverons, et nous vous tuerons-dévoreront. Nos esclaves choses-hommes vous affaibliront, puis nous passerons à l'attaque, et vous apprendrez à nous craindre avant de mourir-mourir. »

La bouche du Prince se plissa en une moue ironique.

\- Oui, j'avoue que le style est assez provocateur.

\- Regardez la signature, votre Altesse. C'est ce qui nous a poussés à faire attention.

Le Skaven Blanc sentit une piqûre entre ses poumons quand il entendit la voix de son père adoptif annoncer :

« Psody le Prophète Gris du Royaume des Rats ».

Il remarqua que Clarin avait tourné la tête vers lui. Sentant qu'une explication était attendue, il marmonna :

\- Mon nom de naissance est Psody, messire Clarin. Les gens qui me connaissent-fréquentent le savent. Cependant, pour le bien de tous, nous pensons justement nous débrouiller pour que ça ne se sache plus quand je ne serai plus là. Officiellement, je resterai un enfant adopté du Prince Steiner, mais j'aurai été recueilli tout petit par un de ses bataillons de mercenaires, comme ma compagne.

\- N'y voyez pas là un rejet d'identité, ajouta Heike. C'est pour faciliter la vie des habitants de Vereinbarung. Même si je préfère la vérité au mensonge, il est certaines vérités qui provoquent plus de mal qu'elles ne font le bien. Et les citoyens qui habiteront ce royaume dans l'avenir ne doivent pas savoir que l'un des fondateurs de Vereinbarung était un Prophète Gris.

L'ambassadeur hocha la tête.

\- Vous avez parfaitement raison, ma Dame. Mais il n'empêche qu'aujourd'hui, Maître Mage, quelqu'un vous connaît suffisamment pour que votre nom de naissance ne soit pas un secret pour lui. Et ce quelqu'un ne vous aime pas. Le Prince Calderon veut connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, et si vous acceptez son aide, il se fera un plaisir de mettre sur pied une collaboration. Qu'en dites-vous, votre Altesse ?

\- Le plaisir sera partagé, mais pour l'instant… Je veux bien envoyer une équipe investiguer sur place, cependant je ne vois pas quoi faire de plus.

\- Nous avons cette lettre.

\- C'est une première piste, mais elle est plutôt mince, vous en conviendrez.

\- Parce que tous les indices ne paraissent pas clairement, votre Majesté. Pour la simple raison que cette lettre est une copie.

Psody, qui avait lu la lettre pendant le dialogue des deux Humains, plissa les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas une écriture de Prophète Gris, en effet !

\- C'est Salluste, notre Maître Mage de l'Ordre Doré, qui en a recopié le texte, après avoir neutralisé la poudre de malepierre qui était dans l'encre. Pour ce faire, il a dû utiliser un masque et des gants de protection.

\- Excellente-excellente initiative !

\- J'ai la lettre originale. Elle est cachée dans un compartiment renforcé de mon carrosse, dans une boîte en plomb. L'Ordre Doré a établi que le plomb protège des émanations de malepierre. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez peut-être la regarder, et vous assurer que c'est bien une lettre écrite par un Skaven Sauvage ? Bien entendu, en prenant toutes les précautions. Maître Salluste nous a assuré que la malepierre était morte, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Le Skaven Blanc se tourna vers le Prince.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous, Père ?

\- Il faudra faire ça dans ton laboratoire. Venez, Clarin, allons examiner ça.

Les quatre personnes sortirent du manoir pour retourner vers la calèche de l'émissaire. Clarin donna un ordre bref au cocher, ramené auprès du véhicule par Gerd. L'homme ouvrit un panneau dissimulé à l'arrière du carrosse, et en sortit un coffret petit mais d'apparence solide. Psody s'en saisit, et mena son épouse et les deux hommes dans un petit bâtiment reculé construit au fond du parc, du côté de la falaise. Là encore, le talent de Gotrek Gurnisson avait permis de réaliser un laboratoire performant, où chaque chose était à sa place, et où trônait une impressionnante collection d'instruments de qualité.

\- Cela doit être plaisant de travailler dans ces conditions.

\- En effet. Soyez sûr que même l'Hérésiarque ne dispose-dispose pas de ce matériel !

\- Ça doit faire envie à votre fils inventeur, non ?

\- J'ai promis à mon petit-fils Gabriel de lui faire construire un atelier comme celui-ci quand il aura atteint sa majorité, expliqua le Prince.

Le Skaven Blanc posa la cassette sur le bureau et l'ouvrit avec circonspection. Il vit à l'intérieur un parchemin constellé de taches sombres. Il ferma les yeux, posa sa main gauche sur son front, et tendit les doigts de son autre main au-dessus de la boîte. Il se concentra quelques secondes, puis releva les paupières.

\- Il reste quelques particules de malepierre, mais vous ne devriez pas prendre de risques-risques. Enfin, sauf si vous infusez ce parchemin et le boire comme du thé.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce genre de décoction soit à mon goût, Maître Mage.

Le Maître Mage examina le parchemin de plus près.

\- Je vous laisse deviner dans le dos de quelle bête la peau a été découpée, Maître Clarin. Et je confirme que c'est bien une main de Skaven Sauvage qui a tenu la plume. Regardez l'agressivité-agressivité avec laquelle l'auteur a tailladé le cuir tanné. Il a écrit en reikspiel, mais l'écriture des Skavens est toute en traits droits, sans arrondi.

\- Un peu comme le khazalide des Nains ?

\- Non, les Nains ont une écriture bien plus raffinée, avec des symboles cunéiformes. Maître Gurnisson m'a montré quelques exemples. Là, en tout cas, c'est bien un Skaven lettré qui a écrit ça.

\- Beaucoup de gens savent écrire, chez les Skavens Sauvages ?

\- Comme chez les Humains : les prêtres et les scientifiques.

\- Et les commerçants ?

\- Ils n'en ont pas. Dans l'Empire Souterrain, on troque ou on vole. Hum… le texte est bien le même. Tenez, regardez-regardez !

Psody présenta le verso du parchemin.

\- C'est typique : l'encre a traversé le parchemin, on peut voir le texte à l'envers. Il y a sans doute de la poudre d'encre séchée sur le bureau de l'auteur. Quand j'étais Prophète Gris, j'ai taché plusieurs fois ma table d'écriture de cette façon.

\- C'est une bonne chose que les Skavens soient immunisés à la malepierre. Vous avez l'air en parfaite santé.

Psody eut un petit sourire ironique.

\- Nous ne sommes pas complètement immunisés-insensibles, Maître Clarin. Les Skavens ne peuvent manipuler que la malepierre raffinée. La malepierre brute est aussi dangereuse pour les Skavens que pour n'importe qui d'autre. Et même la malepierre traitée reste dangereuse. Ceux qui en mangent pour augmenter leurs pouvoirs risquent d'en devenir dépendants. C'est une dépendance mortelle-incurable.

\- Vraiment ? Heureusement, vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir développé cette dépendance !

\- Non, heureusement, je n'ai mangé qu'une seule fois de la malepierre, il y a longtemps. Et je ne sais pas si les Skavens de Vereinbarung garderont cette résistance ?

\- Mes deux enfants sont nés sous terre, au milieu des effluves permanents de poudre de malepierre, expliqua le Prince Steiner. Or, tous ceux qui sont venus au monde à la surface ont toujours vécu sainement. Pour mes petits-enfants, je ne peux pas dire, mais peut-être que dans quelques générations, le sang des Skavens aura complètement perdu l'habitude de la malepierre.

\- Si c'est le prix d'une bonne santé comme celle de tous les Skavens que j'ai vus en vos frontières, ce n'est peut-être pas si cher payé ? La malepierre n'a pas sa place dans votre société, dites-moi ?

\- Nous n'utilisons pas la malepierre, en effet, répondit Heike. Et l'un de nos projets serait de trouver un moyen d'apaiser la dépendance à cette saleté.

\- Je vous souhaite de réussir, ma Dame. Et le Prince Calderon vous confie ce parchemin, qu'il puisse vous aider dans vos recherches, Maître Mage. C'est d'ailleurs ce parchemin qui m'a convaincu de votre bonne foi.

\- Comment-comment ?

\- Pendant que vous m'avez autorisé à lire votre encyclopédie, j'ai fait exprès de consulter les chapitres écrits par votre main. J'ai attentivement étudié l'écriture de cette lettre de menaces afin de la comparer à la vôtre. Il est évident que ce n'était pas la vôtre.

\- Futé, murmura le Prince avec un petit hochement de tête. Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de faire attendre davantage le Prince Calderon. Nous devrions envoyer quelqu'un rentrer à Sueño avec vous pour examiner les lieux attaqués.

\- Je propose Sigmund, suggéra Heike.

\- Votre fils ? Il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'aimer.

\- Je ne vais pas lui demander de vous aimer, mais d'investiguer chez vous. Et pour ça, vous pouvez lui faire confiance. Peu importe si ça ne lui plaît pas, l'amitié entre nos deux pays est plus importante.

\- Ce sera un ordre du Prince, précisa Steiner. Il n'aura rien à y redire.

Clarin, satisfait, ne put réprimer un léger sourire.

 _Et un partout pour les drôles d'idées des princes !_

\- Vous partirez demain matin. En attendant, je vous prie de vous considérer comme notre invité de marque. La journée n'est pas terminée, je vous propose de visiter quelques endroits parmi les plus notables de notre capitale flambant neuve.

\- Ce sera un immense plaisir, votre Altesse.

\- Vous comprendrez que mes affaires ne me permettent pas de quitter mon manoir, aussi je vais demander à ma petite-fille Bianka de vous servir de guide, votre escorte vous accompagnant, bien entendu. Est-ce que cela vous conviendra ?

\- Si sa culture est développée comme sa compagnie est agréable, vous ferez de moi un homme comblé, votre Altesse. Si elle est d'accord, bien sûr.

\- Je crois que vous la fascinez, répliqua évasivement la femme-rate. Il faut dire qu'elle affecte de s'entretenir avec des gens instruits, tout spécialement ceux qui viennent de l'extérieur.

\- Qu'il en soit donc ainsi, déclara Steiner. Nous nous reverrons ce soir, pour le souper.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Assombrissements

Quand la cloche du grand temple de Verena de Steinerburg sonna pour la huitième fois, Gabriel ouvrit les yeux. Déjà, les rumeurs des habitants montaient de sous le manoir Steiner. Le jeune Skaven gris clair s'extirpa de son lit. Il se gratta le dos, frotta ses yeux embrumés de soleil. La nuit avait été longue pour lui, mais c'avait valu le coup : il avait réussi à compléter quatre plans, dont un qui le taraudait depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. Il sentit un grand sourire lui illuminer le visage quand il songea à tout ce qui pourrait être fait grâce à ses inventions. Mais aussitôt, un nuage noir assombrit ses pensées.

 _Opa Ludwig va_ encore _vouloir en faire des armes de guerre !_

En effet, l'armée de Vereinbarung n'était pas très grande. Comme compensation, elle était très bien équipée. Des armes à feu bien plus précises et redoutables, des canons aux munitions particulièrement destructrices, des projets de machines de guerre à vapeur qui pourraient rendre jaloux les meilleurs ingénieurs de Nuln. Tout était sorti du cerveau de Gabriel. À son grand dam. Il se définissait comme un « artiste de l'ingénierie », son père voulait l'encourager dans cette voie, mais le Prince Steiner préférait mettre son savoir à profit pour la défense du Royaume des Rats. Même bâti dans un esprit d'amitié, il fallait bien pouvoir se défendre contre les nombreuses menaces de l'extérieur.

Cet état des choses était régulièrement une source de tension entre les parents de Gabriel et son grand-père. Au cours de certaines conversations, cela avait même dégénéré. Le Prince avait haussé la voix, et Heike et Psody avaient répondu avec la même énergie. Et dans ces moments-là, Steiner rappelait ses enfants à l'ordre : en tant que souverain, il avait toujours le dernier mot. Le pauvre petit Skaven se sentait responsable de la situation, mais il n'osait jamais rien dire. Chaque fois qu'il avait tenté quelque chose, la peur lui avait lié la langue. Il se contentait alors de hocher la tête et de se remettre au travail.

Son ventre se mit à gargouiller, le rappelant à des choses plus triviales.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, lavé et habillé, il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Alors qu'il entra dans la grande salle à manger, il vit son frère aîné Kristofferson se lever de table.

\- Bonjour, Gab !

\- Bonjour, Kit.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

\- Euh… pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Eh bien, on ne t'a même pas vu au souper, hier. C'est Clarin qui t'impressionne ?

Le jeune Skaven ne put réprimer un frisson en entendant le nom de l'Estalien.

\- Il… je…

\- Tu cherches à l'éviter, on dirait ?

\- Oui… Enfin, non… euh… je veux dire…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire à son propos, il vient en paix.

\- Il… il est encore ici ?

\- Non, il est parti visiter les quartiers modestes de la ville avec Bianka.

\- Quoi ? Bianka dans les quartiers mal famés ?

\- T'inquiète, il est aussi avec son escorte, expliqua patiemment Kristofferson. Il part après dîner.

\- Ah, bon.

\- Pas d'inquiétude, je te le répète. Bon, je dois y aller, Père m'attend dans son bureau.

Kristofferson quitta la pièce et déambula dans les couloirs de la propriété. La journée était belle, il était d'excellente humeur. Au passage, il saluait poliment les domestiques qu'il croisait. Enfin il arriva devant la porte du cabinet de travail du Maître Mage. Il s'apprêta à frapper, quand il entendit un éclat de voix qui lui fit suspendre son geste. Il reconnut le timbre de son frère à travers le bois de la porte.

\- Comment puis-je te convaincre ? C'est encore et toujours la même réponse !

\- Parce que tu poses encore-toujours la même question ! T'es peut-être têtu, mais moi aussi ! Et je n'ai pas l'intention de changer d'avis à ce sujet !

Un grognement répondit à cette invective. Psody dit encore :

\- Maintenant, tu vas accompagner Maître Clarin pour tirer les choses au clair avec ce qui se passe à Sueño. Et je te prierai de rester poli-aimable avec lui.

\- Je ne le sens pas, Père ! Mon instinct me dit que cet Humain nous cache quelque chose.

\- Mon instinct me dit qu'il est sincère, tout comme celui d'Opa Ludwig. Et plus que tout, ton grand-père sait très bien faire la différence entre un menteur et un honnête homme, par l'expérience. Cela prévaut sur tes impressions fumeuses-vaseuses. À présent, va, et fais ton travail ! Le Royaume des Rats compte sur toi, Siggy. Ça t'empêchera de penser à autre chose.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur un Sigmund de fort méchante humeur. Le Skaven Noir quitta le bureau sans même un regard pour Kristofferson. Ce dernier passa timidement la tête par la porte.

\- Ah, Kit ! Je t'attendais. Entre-entre.

Le Skaven brun obéit.

\- Encore cette histoire de…

\- Ne m'en parle pas ! coupa le Skaven Blanc. Son obstination-entêtement finira par lui coûter très cher. Je viens de l'envoyer en mission, j'espère que ça n'effritera pas ses capacités !

\- Chez Maître Clarin ? Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre la fin de votre conversation.

\- Oui. Ses connaissances tactiques devraient pouvoir nous permettre de retrouver-traquer ceux qui ont fait du grabuge.

Après une première expérience de Récolte fort difficile, le Skaven Noir avait renoncé à ramasser les petits Skavens, et s'était spécialisé dans le combat urbain – les tunnels des colonies Skavens valaient bien des ruelles étroites. Mais il était aussi capable d'analyser le terrain dans les campagnes.

\- Bien, ton ami Walter a transmis son rapport au commandant Schmetterling. Ce matin, des nouvelles sont arrivées : il y a eu d'autres événements plutôt inquiétants du côté de Klapperschlänge. Des gens ont entendu des bruits effrayants, des bâtiments isolés ont été détruits, et leurs habitants ont été retrouvés massacrés, quand ils n'ont pas disparu-disparu. Le capitaine Müller ne sait pas quoi faire. Schmetterling lui a dit qu'on lui enverra des renforts.

\- Ces renforts, c'est moi, je suppose ?

\- Avec Walter. Vous allez prendre une dizaine d'hommes avec vous, et découvrir ce qui se passe. Si on a affaire à une créature magique ou à une tentative d'invasion, il faut traiter le problème au plus vite.

\- Faudra-t-il qu'on s'en occupe sur place ?

Psody leva le doigt.

\- Ne prenez aucun risque inutile. Si c'est juste une demi-douzaine de brigands, vous nous les ramenez par la peau des fesses. Si c'est un magicien ou une grosse bête, vous revenez aussi sec. Je le répète, Kit : aucun risque inutile. C'est bien compris ?

\- Parfaitement. Aucun risque inutile.

Le Skaven Blanc tapota l'épaule de son fils.

\- Reviens-nous vite et entier, surtout.

\- T'en fais pas, tu me connais.

Kristofferson eut un petit sourire que son père hésita à lui rendre.

Dans le grand parc qui entourait le manoir où vivait la famille princière, il y avait un petit espace reculé, un petit coteau dégagé non loin du rempart nord, celui qui donnait sur la paroi rocheuse. C'était un point de vue qui permettait à quiconque s'y trouvait de voir tous les jardins. C'était aussi un endroit où Sigmund avait pris l'habitude de s'entraîner au maniement des armes, ce qu'il ne manquait pas de faire quand il avait envie de faire un peu d'exercice, ou qu'il était contrarié.

Présentement, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de s'entraîner. Et pourtant, il enchaînait les coups et techniques avec énergie.

Comme son frère aîné, il était rompu à l'utilisation de nombreuses armes. Épées, marteaux de guerre, fléaux, à une main, à deux mains, avec ou sans bouclier… il était particulièrement fier de l'épée qu'il avait fait fabriquer à ses frais auprès du meilleur forgeron de la capitale – un Nain expatrié qui avait choisi de rester après le chantier de l'aqueduc. Celui-ci avait gravé, à sa demande, sur toute la longueur de sa lame, le nom que Sigmund lui avait donné : Cœur de Licorne. Le Skaven Noir n'avait jamais vu cet animal mythique, mais lui prêtait volontiers un caractère fantastique, fascinant, qui le faisait rêver enfant. Petit, il jouait à être un chevalier brandissant une corne de Licorne. Sa sœur Bianka avait été choquée et l'avait traité de tueur d'animaux, il l'avait rassurée en lui disant que la Licorne lui avait fait cadeau de sa corne avant de mourir de la main d'un monstre, et lui avait donné pour mission de la venger. Devenu grand, il avait désormais son épée.

Cœur de Licorne avait coûté une petite fortune au Skaven Noir, mais elle en valait chaque sou. Elle était remarquable : elle avait une forme ondulée comme les flamberges, mais contrairement à ce type d'épée, ordinairement très pesante, sa lame était suffisamment courte et légère pour être montée sur une poignée d'épée à une main. Plus encore, elle était en gromril, le fer météorique raffiné par les Nains. Sa poignée et sa garde étaient en métal noir enserré dans un cuir solide de la même couleur. Au bout du pommeau était vissé une petite boule de cuivre, un ornement simple et efficace.

Le deuxième enfant de la fratrie Steiner balayait l'air de larges mouvements. Cœur de Licorne sifflait, passait avec fluidité d'un côté à l'autre avec la docilité du plus fidèle des animaux dressés à la guerre. De temps en temps, le Skaven Noir sautait en avant avec un coup d'estoc, puis reculait d'un bond en fendant l'air d'une parade.

Il repéra du coin de l'œil la grande silhouette élancée de Kristofferson qui montait la colline dans sa direction. Il fit un moulinet au-dessus de sa tête, glissa son épée dans son fourreau, et ne bougea plus. Il finit de reprendre son souffle quand le Skaven brun se trouva devant lui.

Les deux frères se regardèrent. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de prononcer le moindre mot. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une longue minute. Enfin, le plus âgé des deux parla :

\- Moi aussi, je pars. Je vais à Klapperschlänge. Faut qu'on sache ce qui vient nous emmerder.

\- Je sais déjà _qui_ vient nous emmerder.

\- Ah, là là ! Je comprends qu'un gosse comme Gab puisse être impressionné, mais un grand gaillard comme toi, ça me surprend plus !

Le Skaven Noir grogna, irrité.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de lui, Kit. Mais je sens qu'il nous mène en bateau !

\- Je n'ai pas autant confiance en Clarin que Père ou Opa Ludwig.

Sigmund sentit son cœur s'alléger en entendant ces paroles. Ainsi, quelqu'un d'autre partageait son opinion ! Malheureusement, il déchanta bien vite quand il entendit Kristofferson continuer :

\- Mais je pense qu'il est sincère. Et nous avons besoin d'alliés. Le Vieux Monde va bientôt découvrir l'existence du Royaume des Rats, Siggy. _Notre_ royaume, _notre_ foyer. Les Humains, les Nains, les Elfes, tous ont des préjugés sur les Skavens. C'est à nous de leur prouver qu'on peut être aussi des gens bien. Et toi, tu peux déjà nous faire faire un pas en avant en aidant le Prince Calderon.

Le Skaven Noir ne répondit pas, mais il fit une petite moue approbative. Pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, Kristofferson proposa :

\- Un petit Moulin de Siggy avant de partir ?

\- D'accord.

Kristofferson dégaina sa rapière, et se plaça dos à son frère. Le Moulin de Siggy était une série de mouvements savamment étudiés par les deux frères. C'était Gabriel qui avait trouvé ce nom, impressionné par la démonstration de ses deux aînés. « On dirait un moulin ! » avait-il crié. Kristofferson et Sigmund avaient passé de longues journées à créer leur propre enchaînement en puisant dans les techniques de combat décrites par de nombreux maîtres d'armes dans les ouvrages de la bibliothèque de la maison. Cette série de passes d'armes multipliait les feintes, les coups synchronisés, les balayages, le tout au rythme d'un texte digne d'une comptine pour enfants écrit par Nedland Grangecoq. Celui qui prononçait le début du petit poème était celui qui lançait l'initiative de la passe, puis chacun prononçait un vers à tour de rôle. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Kristofferson qui déclama :

\- Le vent soufflait fort ce jour-là.

Les deux frères firent chacun un coup large de gauche à droite, puis de droite à gauche.

\- La tempête menaçait, annonça Sigmund.

Un coup d'estoc.

\- Il y eut une brève accalmie.

En position de parade.

\- Elle ne dura pas longtemps.

Une autre succession de coups larges.

\- Hé, toi, meunier, attention !

Chacun abattait son épée de haut en bas.

\- Les ailes de ton beau moulin…

Un fauchage aux jambes.

\- Ne sont pas faites pour tenir…

Trois coups d'estoc de gauche à droite.

\- Trop longtemps à cette vitesse !

Une feinte, puis chacun envoyait la pointe de son épée en arrière, sur le flanc correspondant au sens de la passe, prenant au dépourvu un adversaire qui se focaliserait sur l'épée de celui lui faisant face.

\- Ça ne pouvait pas rater.

Nouveau balayage vertical.

\- Tous les cordages rompirent…

Un autre fauchage au niveau des genoux.

Les deux frères crièrent en même temps le dernier vers, celui qui lançait l'attaque la plus dangereuse :

\- Et le moulin s'emballa !

C'était la passe d'arme la plus difficile, la plus spectaculaire et la plus meurtrière de l'enchaînement. Les deux épéistes devaient tourner en même temps à la même vitesse, toujours dos à dos, et faire tournoyer leur épée en synchronisation pour imiter le mouvement d'un moulin en panique, au rythme de deux tours par seconde. Lorsqu'ils arrivaient au terme d'un tour complet, chacun envoyait son épée sur sa gauche de manière à ce que l'autre la saisît, et les deux combattants effectuaient une nouvelle rotation similaire dans l'autre sens. Cette manœuvre était aussi risquée, mais avait l'avantage de complètement dérouter les adversaires les plus concentrés.

Une fois revenus au départ, les deux frères disjoignirent leurs dos, baissèrent les armes, et reprirent leur souffle.

\- Pas à dire, ça défoule !

Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être forcément droitier ou gaucher pour exécuter le Moulin de Siggy, mais si Kristofferson était entraîné à utiliser aussi bien la main droite que la gauche, son petit frère se contentait de la droite. Et ce mouvement obligeait les deux exécutants à utiliser la même main. En vérité, Sigmund soupçonnait Kristofferson d'être trop perfectionniste, sans oser lui avouer.

L'aîné des enfants Steiner eut un petit sourire.

\- Bon, je dois y aller. Je t'assure, Siggy, on n'aura que des avantages à collaborer avec Sueño.

\- Et s'ils essaient de nous entourlouper ?

\- Alors, je demanderai à Opa de te laisser mener l'assaut sur Barca.

Ils ricanèrent ensemble, puis se firent l'accolade. Après quoi, ils redescendirent vers l'entrée du domaine. Kristofferson enfourcha son cheval et trotta vers la caserne. Sigmund retourna dans sa chambre, rassembla quelques affaires dans un grand sac de cuir, et prit congé de ses parents avant de rejoindre le cortège des Estaliens.

Penché sur son plan de travail, Gabriel fit glisser sa plume le long de la règle sur le papier. Il serrait les dents, menaçant de se mordre la langue. Soudain, quelque chose fit pivoter nerveusement son oreille vers la fenêtre ouverte : la voix de son grand frère qui parlait avec l'étranger.

\- J'obéis à mon père, Maître Clarin.

\- Et c'est tout à votre honneur, messire.

\- Mais retenez bien ceci : si je veux, je peux lui désobéir. Si vous tentez de nous tromper, j'aurai l'honneur de vous le faire regretter !

Gabriel osa se pencher à la fenêtre. Il vit Sigmund, sur sa jument, en train de parler à Clarin qui était debout près de sa calèche. Le Skaven Noir n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. L'Humain, en revanche, restait souriant.

\- Je vous assure que vous n'aurez pas à vous en faire. Ce n'est pas un piège ou un test. C'est un problème que nous vous demandons d'examiner, car vous avez sans doute plus de connaissances en la matière, et mon souverain souhaiterait en profiter.

\- Bon. Je vous suis.

L'Estalien contempla une dernière fois le domaine dans son ensemble. Il leva les yeux, et vit alors, au dernier étage, une petite silhouette qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontrée.

 _Hé, c'est le petit jeune inventeur !_

Il décocha son sourire le plus éclatant en levant une main amicale.

Gabriel ferma la fenêtre en toute hâte, tira les rideaux, et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, le cœur battant. Il sursauta quand il entendit la voix de sa grande sœur.

\- Tu sais, c'est un monsieur charmant, il ne faut pas avoir peur de lui.

Le Skaven marron clair grommela.

\- Tu… tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer !

\- Oui, c'est vrai, je te prie de m'excuser. Je me fais du souci pour toi, Gab. Tous, on se fait du souci pour toi.

\- Oh. Il… il n'y a pas… de raison.

Soudain, il se rappela de ce qu'il avait remarqué avant d'avoir croisé le regard de l'étrange Humain.

\- Siggy ! Siggy est parti !

\- Eh bien, oui.

\- Il est parti avec cet Humain !

\- C'est ce qu'Opa Ludwig a ordonné.

\- C'est… c'est…

Le pauvre Gabriel n'arrivait plus à articuler les mots. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Siggy est un otage ? Prisonnier chez cet étranger ?

Bianka soupira. Elle approcha, et serra son petit frère dans ses bras.

\- Mais non, Gab, sois tranquille ! Voyons, tu trouves qu'il avait l'air d'un prisonnier ? Il n'est même pas monté dans sa calèche ! Non, Siggy part pour faire une enquête chez Maître Clarin. Ce n'est pas très loin, il devrait revenir d'ici quelques jours. Enfin, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu le vois partir !

\- Père a dit… qu'il n'y aurait plus de Récolte !

\- Ce n'est pas une Récolte, Gab. C'est juste une vérification. Il n'y a aucun risque, je t'assure.

Elle le relâcha, et le regarda de la tête aux pieds. Le pauvre Gabriel tremblait comme une feuille. Elle lui fit un beau sourire.

\- Allez, tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais sortir un peu de là et prendre l'air. J'ai quelques courses à faire. Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? On pourrait passer par la boutique de Maître Collodi ?

À ces mots, les yeux de Gabriel se mirent à briller. Maître Collodi était le meilleur fromager de Steinerburg. Il confectionnait et importait des fromages de tous les coins du Vieux Monde, plaisirs alimentaires dont le petit jeune homme-rat était friand. Enfin, il se calma un peu, renifla, et suivit docilement la jeune fille.

\- Je vous assure, Majesté ! Jamais il ne me viendrait à l'idée de trahir mon neveu ! Certes, il n'est pas lié à moi par le sang d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais par le cœur… on ne saurait remettre en doute l'amour que je lui porte !

\- Mensonges ! Le seul amour que vous daignez porter s'adresse à l'argent de ma mère !

Le Prince Ludwig Steiner commençait à en avoir assez. En tant que souverain de Vereinbarung, il faisait partie de ses attributions de régler les querelles impliquant les citoyens qui n'avaient pas su trouver un accord, et qui se trouvaient dans une situation où même les prêtres de Verena, déesse de la justice, restaient incapables de rendre un jugement régulier. Les disputes entre paysans simples étaient généralement expédiées rapidement, mais d'autres affaires plus complexes s'avéraient vraiment épineuses. Et à l'instant, c'était le cas. Un Humain entre deux âges et un jeune Skaven se tenaient devant lui.

\- Vous êtes déjà en train de profiter de ce qui m'appartient de droit, Claudius !

\- Mon petit Laërte, tu sais que je ne veux que ton bien !

\- Ah, ça oui ! Tous mes biens !

L'Humain nommé Claudius adopta une posture qui se voulait bienveillante :

\- Votre Majesté, je suis sûr que vous comprendrez ! Tout comme moi, vous avez des enfants à charge ! Quand ma pauvre sœur, déjà veuve, m'a fait promettre sur son lit de mort de prendre soin de Laërte comme si c'était mon fils, je n'ai pu me dérober à mon devoir familial ! Or, nourrir, vêtir un enfant, s'assurer qu'il ait le meilleur des avenirs… ça coûte de l'argent ! Il est normal que j'utilise l'argent de ma malheureuse sœur pour ça ! Elle était riche, j'utilise les richesses dont elle ne peut plus profiter en ce bas monde pour veiller au bien-être de mon neveu de cœur.

\- Je suis grand, maintenant, Claudius ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre attention ! Votre Altesse, vous connaissez la vérité ! Ce félon utilise sans vergogne la trésorerie de ma mère pour ses propres affaires, ses dettes de jeu, ses malhonnêtetés, et j'en passe !

\- Ah, c'était ma sœur, sa fortune lui vient de ton grand-père ! Je peux bien en profiter un peu, quand même ! De toute façon, à ma mort, tout te reviendra.

\- S'il reste quelque chose !

\- Oh, pourquoi dis-tu cela, mon enfant ? Je ne compte pas te voler !

\- Non, mais c'est tout comme !

Le jeune Laërte s'adressa directement au Prince.

\- Votre Excellence, vous savez mieux que quiconque en ce bas monde que les Skavens vivent beaucoup moins longtemps que les Humains ! C'est vrai, l'argent de mon grand-père doit intégralement revenir à son descendant le plus direct encore en vie, et à ce jour, ce descendant est mon oncle Claudius.

\- La loi est claire en ce sens, votre Majesté, acquiesça Claudius.

\- Oui, mais vous… vous avez encore une bonne vingtaine d'années à vivre, mon oncle. Peut-être une trentaine. Moi, je viens d'atteindre ma majorité. Or, je pourrai m'estimer heureux si je meurs d'ici une douzaine d'années, peut-être une quinzaine ! Vous aurez encore le loisir d'utiliser votre argent, alors que moi, je n'aurai eu que des contraintes ! Donnez-moi donc la part de ma mère, et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi !

Steiner grommela.

 _Les verenéens doivent vraiment être à bout pour ne pas être capables de résoudre ce problème !_

\- Maître Claudius, maître Laërte, j'entends bien vos réclamations. Et voilà ce que nous allons faire : Maître Claudius va rembourser tout l'argent qu'il a prélevé de la part qui était réservée à son neveu, à partir de l'instant où sa mère adoptive a poussé son dernier soupir. Un prêtre de Verena veillera à ce que les comptes soient bien respectés. Dès demain matin, il entrera en contact avec le banquier qui gère les fonds de votre sœur depuis son décès, aura accès à tous les relevés, et fera le calcul. Le remboursement sera effectué dans sept jours au plus tard. Ensuite de quoi, maître Laërte pourra jouir de l'héritage de sa mère sans que vous n'ayez plus le moindre mot à dire, et vous garderez votre part.

Claudius sentit le sang quitter son visage tendu et humide de sueur.

\- Mais… ça… ça représente une somme d'argent folle ! J'ai énormément investi dans les affaires, mais c'était pour faire fructifier cet argent !

\- Alors, vous ne devriez pas avoir de mal à tout rembourser, maître Claudius.

Se sentant pris au piège, l'Humain tomba à genoux et gémit :

\- Il ne va plus rien me rester, votre Altesse !

\- Il fallait y penser avant d'utiliser des ressources qui ne vous appartenaient pas, Claudius.

\- J'ai fait ça pour Laërte, votre Majesté ! Lui assurer des rentes dignes de lui !

\- Et c'est pourquoi je ne vais pas oublier votre « générosité » qui vous a poussé à faire des bêtises pour le bien de votre cher neveu adoré. Maître Laërte, vous donnerez mille couronnes chaque mois à votre oncle pendant un an. Cela devrait lui permettre de retrouver une situation stable, et de méditer sur ce qui est bon pour lui comme pour vous.

Mille couronnes par mois ne représentaient qu'une petite somme par rapport à ce que Laërte allait gagner dans l'affaire. Satisfait, il répondit :

\- Je savais que votre sagesse dénouerait ce nœud, votre Majesté.

\- Merci, maître Laërte. Maître Claudius ?

Claudius osait à peine regarder le Prince quand il murmura :

\- Je me plierai à votre volonté, votre Altesse.

\- Parfait. Tout le monde est d'accord.

Ludwig le Premier inspira profondément et prononça d'une voix forte :

\- Le Prince a parlé !

Cette phrase était une coutume instaurée par Steiner. Cela signifiait que sa décision était irrévocable, et n'autorisait aucune contestation. Les deux plaignants sortirent en silence, sans la moindre indécence d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Une fois seul, Ludwig Steiner fit craquer les os de son dos et ronchonna :

\- Vivement que la journée se termine, j'en ai assez !

Il sentit la lassitude le gagner quand il entendit frapper à la porte.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le héraut entrouvrit la porte.

\- Votre Altesse, c'est le commandant Schmetterling.

\- Ah… qu'il entre !

Il se repositionna sur son coussin, et rajusta le col d'hermine de sa veste au moment où le commandant Johannes Schmetterling se présenta à lui. Ce grand Humain avait vécu plusieurs décennies de guerres, de révoltes, d'affrontements contre les hommes-bêtes, les Skavens, les Orques, les bandits et les citoyens en colère. Avant de rejoindre le Royaume des Rats, il avait servi sous le commandement direct du Comte Électeur du Middenland, Boris Todbringer. On n'avait aucun mal à voir en lui un soldat. Certes, les années l'avaient un peu étoffé, mais il était encore parfaitement capable de se battre et de commander un bataillon. Une impressionnante crinière rousse s'accordait à son teint rougeaud, ses bras étaient puissants, et il rivalisait avec le Prince par la taille. Ce dernier avait vu en lui de grandes capacités de stratégie et d'action de terrain, et l'avait nommé commandant de son armée.

\- Bonsoir, votre Majesté.

\- Bonsoir, commandant.

\- Je viens vous faire prendre connaissance du rapport de la cohorte partie à Vran.

\- Ah. Alors ?

\- Le Prince Grzegorz a apprécié grandement notre soutien. Il ne manquera pas de nous rendre la pareille le jour où nous subirons à notre tour une tentative d'invasion.

\- Oh, laissons-leur le temps de se remettre. Beaucoup de pertes ?

\- Quelques dizaines d'hommes. On en recrutera d'autres.

Le Prince ne put réprimer un autre soupir agacé.

\- Vous semblez contrarié, votre Altesse ?

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, commandant. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression qu'au fur et à mesure que nous gagnons la paix au-delà de nos frontières, la guerre fermente au sein du Royaume des Rats.

\- Je veillerai à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune guerre civile, votre Grandeur. Vous le savez.

\- Oui, commandant. Alors, que pouvez-vous me dire ?

Le commandant s'entretint encore quelques temps avec le Prince, puis prit congé. Dehors, les horloges des différents temples à travers la ville sonnèrent neuf coups. Steiner soupira ; il avait raté le souper avec ses enfants et ses petits-enfants. Un de ses plaisirs les plus inaliénables. Il se dirigea mécaniquement vers la sortie de la salle du trône.

Dans la salle à manger, les serviteurs finissaient de débarrasser la table. L'un d'eux se déplaça promptement vers le Prince.

\- Votre Grâce, nous allons vous préparer un couvert sur-le-champ.

\- Oh, non, Davydd. Pas la peine de vous déranger pour ça, j'aurais dû être avec ma famille. Vous ferez monter une collation dans mon bureau dans une demi-heure.

\- Comme il vous plaira, votre Altesse.

Steiner s'avança vers ses deux enfants adoptifs.

\- Je vous demande pardon, mes enfants. La journée a été plus longue que prévue.

\- Voyons, Père, vous remplissez votre rôle, ça prouve que vous êtes un souverain consciencieux, répondit Heike.

\- Il y aura bien d'autres repas à partager-apprécier, Père, renchérit Psody. Mais vous… quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- J'ai dû encore régler une histoire d'héritage. Sauf que, cette fois-ci, elle opposait un Humain et un Skaven Libéré.

\- Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, Opa, murmura Bianka. Qu'ils soient Humains ou Skavens, nos citoyens ont les mêmes sujets de discorde.

\- Tu as raison, ma chérie. Tu as parfaitement raison.

L'Humain remarqua alors qu'Isolde, la petite dernière, semblait surexcitée. Elle faisait de grands gestes, et répétait sans arrêter des exclamations plus enthousiastes les unes les autres.

\- Eh bien, Isolde, tu as bien profité de ta journée, on dirait ?

La petite se tourna vers son grand-père, et répondit, enchantée :

\- Oh oui, Opa Ludwig ! Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai vu, aujourd'hui !

\- Ah, oui ? Alors ? Qu'as-tu vu ?

La petite fille Skaven au pelage couleur de crème s'appliqua à prononcer avec la plus grande solennité :

\- J'ai assisté au baptême de Vaclav !

\- Le petit enfant des Cukor, précisa Heike.

\- Ah ! s'exclama l'Humain. C'était au temple de Shallya ?

\- Oui ! C'est Sœur Judy qui a animé la messe.

\- Et ça t'a plu ?

\- Oh oui ! C'était une cérémonie merveilleuse, magique ! C'était aussi beau, mon baptême ?

\- Bien sûr, ma chérie. Il faisait un temps magnifique, ce jour-là. Shallya t'a vraiment souri.

\- J'aimerais vraiment servir Shallya comme Sœur Judy, ce serait merveilleux !

\- On le sait bien, mon trésor, répondit Heike avec douceur. Quand tu seras un peu plus grande, tu iras travailler au temple une journée pour voir si c'est vraiment une vie qui te conviendrait. Mais auparavant, tu dois patienter !

Un autre domestique s'approcha du Skaven Blanc.

\- J'ai déposé l'ouvrage que vous avez demandé sur votre bureau, Maître Prospero.

\- Merci à vous, Legré. Je vous souhaite-souhaite une bonne nuit.

Alors que le Skaven en livrée se retira, laissant les membres de la famille Steiner entre eux, Isolde fit une drôle de grimace.

\- Pourquoi Legré t'a appelé « Prospero », Père ?

\- Parce que c'est comme ça que je m'appelle !

\- Mais non ! Tu t'appelles Psody !

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais j'ai pris un autre nom. « Prospero », ça se rapproche de Psody, alors j'ai décidé-choisi de m'appeler comme ça.

\- Pourquoi tu as pris un autre nom ? Le tien ne te plaît pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si, mon trésor. Seulement, ce n'est pas un nom d'Humain. Opa Ludwig a accepté de m'adopter, pour que je puisse vivre avec ta mère. La première étape a été de devenir Humain, par le nom.

\- Et tu as été baptisé comme Vaclav ?

Cette fois, le Skaven Blanc laissa passer quelques secondes de silence avant de répondre :

\- Non, ma chérie. J'ai reçu mon nom impérial au temple de Verena, où j'ai été inscrit-inscrit dans le registre. Il n'y a pas eu de cérémonie religieuse.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu comptes pour Shallya, comme tout le monde !

Une fois encore, Psody prit un petit temps de réflexion.

\- Tu sais, je voudrais que tu comprennes bien quelque chose : tout le monde ne prie pas Shallya.

\- Je sais, rit la fillette. Il y a Morr, et puis Verena, et Sigmar, et Taal, et Rhya. Il y a toujours une messe pour…

C'est alors que la petite Isolde se rappela quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà remarqué, mais qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à comprendre jusqu'alors.

\- Mais quand Mère nous emmène au temple, pour prier à la fin de la semaine, tu n'es jamais avec nous ! Pourquoi ?

Le Skaven Blanc prit encore quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il s'accroupit, pour être à la hauteur de sa fille, posa une main sur son épaule, et répondit :

\- C'est justement ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer, Isolde. Le monde est habité par tout un tas de peuples différents. Généralement, ils souhaitent vivre heureux, ils sont rassemblés en tribus, ou habitent des villes. Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour les guider-conseiller quand ils font face à quelque chose qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Le monde est immense, et beaucoup de choses qu'on ne comprend pas arrivent. C'est la volonté des dieux. Mais tout le monde ne connaît pas les mêmes dieux.

\- Très loin d'ici, vers là où le soleil se lève, il existe des pays où les hommes ne connaissent pas Shallya, enchaîna sa mère. Ils ont d'autres dieux que nous ne connaissons pas. De l'autre côté, très loin par là où le soleil se couche, je sais qu'il y a une grande île où vivent les Elfes. Ils ont leurs dieux. Les Nains savent que Shallya existe, mais ils ne suivent pas sa parole, car eux aussi ont d'autres dieux. Toi, tu as été éduquée dans le culte des dieux Humains.

\- Comme ta mère, et ton grand-père qui a élevé ta mère, reprit Psody. Mais mon guide spirituel est le Rat Cornu. Le Skaven Sauvage qui s'est occupé de moi quand j'étais petit était un méchant homme, mais il m'a initié à la parole-parole du Rat Cornu, et cette parole donne un sens à ma vie.

La petite fille eut un peu de mal à absorber les paroles de son père. Son visage se renfrogna, elle murmura :

\- On dit que le Rat Cornu est un mauvais dieu. Pourquoi tu pries ce dieu ?

\- C'est vrai que les Humains disent que le Rat Cornu est maléfique. Mais c'est plus compliqué que ça, Isolde. Quand Romulus fait un sermon, il lit un chapitre du livre sacré de Shallya. Et c'est la même chose pour les autres dieux, chez les Humains, et les Elfes, et les Nains. Mais pour les Skavens Sauvages, c'est différent ; il n'y a pas de livre, ou de texte. Seulement des parchemins écrits par des Skavens Blancs, qui disent que c'est la vérité unique-unique, alors qu'il n'y en a pas deux qui disent la même chose. Et le problème est que tous les Skavens Blancs, et l'Hérésiarque, le grand prêtre du Rat Cornu, disent que les Skavens Sauvages doivent devenir les maîtres du monde. Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai senti. Un jour, quand j'avais l'âge de Gabriel, le Rat Cornu m'a parlé pour la première fois.

\- C'est vrai ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Il m'a montré ce qu'il voulait que je fasse : créer un royaume où les Skavens pourraient vivre heureux-heureux à la surface. Mais il n'a jamais dit « détruis tous les Humains d'abord ». Au contraire, j'ai vu des images de Skavens, et d'autres peuples, qui vivaient ensemble. C'est ce que nous nous efforçons de faire depuis six ans, Isolde.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, intervint alors le grand-père. Ton père est quelqu'un de très bien. Même si le Rat Cornu est un dieu qui peut être méchant, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne poussera jamais ton père à faire le mal. S'il y en a qui disent le contraire devant toi, ne les écoute pas. Et si quelqu'un essaie de faire du tort à ton père parce qu'il prie un autre dieu, il aura de gros problèmes.

Le Prince toussa bruyamment.

\- Bien, à présent, les enfants, allez donc vous coucher. Psody, tu me retrouveras dans mon cabinet, nous avons encore du travail.

\- Bien, Père.

Le Skaven Blanc prit sa fille par la main et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la sortie. L'Humain lança encore :

\- Ne te bouscule pas, surtout, prends ton temps.

\- Bonne nuit, Opa ! répondit joyeusement Isolde.

\- Bonne nuit, mon lapin !

L'aile ouest était celle où se trouvaient les quartiers des membres de la famille Steiner. Au fur et à mesure des années et des venues successives des cinq enfants, il y avait eu de la réorganisation, des déménagements, et depuis l'année précédente, Isolde avait sa propre chambre. Le rez-de-chaussée comprenait plusieurs salles de travail, la salle de jeux des enfants, et une salle à manger plus intime que la salle de banquet. Les trois étages qui surplombaient le rez-de-chaussée étaient configurés de la même manière : l'escalier en colimaçon menait à un unique long couloir avec des portes donnant sur des chambres de part et d'autre, et un appartement plus grand à l'autre extrémité. Au premier étage, il y avait les chambres des invités, chacune pourvue des éléments assurant confort et bien-être, en particulier un petit espace avec bassine d'eau et nécessaire de toilette isolé par un rideau opaque. Le deuxième étage était également consacré aux hôtes, sauf la pièce qui se situait au fond du couloir. C'était les appartements privés du Prince Ludwig Steiner. Enfin, au troisième étage, seuls quelques domestiques pouvaient monter : il s'agissait de l'étage où vivaient les Skavens.

Pour leur garantir une certaine intimité, le Prince Ludwig leur avait laissé l'étage entier. Ils avaient aménagé certaines chambres dont ils ne se servaient pas en débarras, et il y avait même une grande salle de bain. Le couple formé par Psody et Heike dormait dans la grande chambre au bout du couloir unique. Leurs enfants avaient tous leur propre chambre. Même lorsqu'ils étaient en mission, Kristofferson et Sigmund savaient qu'ils auraient toujours leur lit prêt à les accueillir quand ils revenaient. Isolde avait la pièce la plus petite, la première porte juste à gauche en sortant de la chambre du couple formé par ses parents. Gabriel était installé près de l'escalier, et ses appartements étaient contigus à ceux de sa grande sœur Bianka.

Pour l'heure, il était dans la salle de bains, avec sa mère et sa petite sœur.

\- Mais Mère, c'est important ! Il faut absolument que je note ce calcul, sinon je risque de l'oublier !

\- Tes inventions peuvent bien attendre demain, mon chéri. Tu dois penser à ton hygiène, si tu veux rester en bonne santé et pouvoir faire bien marcher ton cerveau. Allez, lime-toi les dents, brosse-les bien, et va dormir.

Gabriel grommela, mais se résigna à obéir. Il se mit devant le miroir, prit la petite lime dans l'armoire, et commença à frotter doucement les extrémités de ses incisives avec son instrument. Isolde, emmitouflée dans une épaisse serviette, frictionnée par sa mère, demanda :

\- Et moi, alors ? Pourquoi je ne dois jamais me limer les dents ?

\- Parce que les filles n'ont pas les dents qui poussent comme les garçons, Isolde, expliqua Heike. C'est comme ça. Chez les Humains, les garçons qui deviennent des grandes personnes ont des poils qui poussent sur la figure.

\- Comme Opa Ludwig ! s'exclama la fillette. Il a une grosse moustache !

\- Exactement, trésor. Chez les Skavens, les garçons et les filles ont tous des poils sur tout le corps. Alors, comme différence, il y a les dents. Moi, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de me les raccourcir. Mais les garçons doivent le faire !

Toujours la lime à la main, Gabriel pivota vers Heike et la regarda sans mot dire. Elle précisa :

\- Je sais de quoi je parle, Gab. Ton père m'a déjà dit qu'il avait vu des Skavens Sauvages avec des dents trop longues, dans son terrier. Et ça leur faisait mal, à tel point qu'ils étaient toujours de mauvaise humeur !

\- Ils sont toujours de mauvaise humeur chez les Skavens Sauvages, de toute façon, répliqua le petit homme-rat. C'est pour ça qu'ils veulent tous nous tuer, et qu'on doit tous les éliminer !

\- Gabriel !

\- Quoi ? C'est bien à ça que servent mes inventions, après tout.

Cette fois-ci, la mère de famille ne répondit pas. Isolde n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu les paroles de son frère, au grand soulagement d'Heike. Mais alors qu'elle recommença à sécher sa fille, elle ne put empêcher une petite inquiétude de glisser légèrement sur son cœur.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Il y a quelque chose

**Femmes-rates, hommes-rats,**

 **Je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose d'assez gênant.**

 **Je publie cette histoire sur une demi-douzaine de sites Internet de fanfictions, en anglais et en français. En première page, j'ai mis l'adresse d'une page DeviantArt où j'expose les images en rapport avec mes fanfictions, avec le pseudo « ChildrenOfPsody ». Or, sur certains de ces sites, le lien vers la page a été purement et simplement effacé par le moteur.**

 **J'ai corrigé tant bien que mal les choses sur les sites en question, mais au cas où, je vous rappelle l'adresse ici. Enregistrez-la en supprimant tous les « underscore », le tiret de la touche 8 du clavier, que j'ai dû rajouter pour que l'adresse complète soit bien affichée.**

 **https_:_/_/_childrenofpsody_._deviantart_._com/**

 **N'hésitez donc pas à consulter cette page, je transmettrai aux artistes vos commentaires. Je vous assure, ça vaut le coup d'œil, les quelques travaux d'illustrateurs mis en ligne sont dignes d'être appréciés, à tel point que j'ai adopté le design des personnages suggéré par les artistes comme étant « canoniques » dans mon œuvre. Et si vous voulez ajouter vos propres créations, dites-le-moi par MP, je vous enverrai mon adresse mail afin de recueillir vos travaux et les publier à votre nom.**

 **Merci de votre compréhension, et surtout, je vous souhaite une nouvelle année 2019 pleine de réussites et d'aventures extraordinaires.**

 **Gloire au Rat Cornu !**

Le convoi avait franchi la frontière deux heures plus tôt. Le temps était beau, les nuages filaient dans le ciel bleu, poussés par un vent puissant. L'herbe des plaines moins irriguées qu'à Vereinbarung était sèche et jaunie, la route était rocailleuse et les chevaux laissaient sur leur passage une traînée de poussière.

Eusebio Clarin n'était pas à l'aise. Sa calèche était assez grande et confortable, et conçue de manière à bien encaisser les cahots. Il était également habitué à la chaleur qui rappelait certains coins de son Estalie natale. De toute façon, il avait sa gourde pleine d'eau dans un petit compartiment à portée de main.

Le vrai problème était l'atmosphère qui régnait dans le petit espace clos et mobile. Face à lui se tenait Sigmund Steiner. Bras croisés, il le fixait avec un regard alourdi de soupçons, comme s'il s'attendait à voir se refermer sur lui un piège. Cette mesure était pourtant nécessaire : si les Skavens pouvaient aller et venir en liberté dans Vereinbarung, il n'en était rien en dehors de ses frontières. Pour éviter de prendre le risque d'effrayer les paysans et villageois en chemin, le diplomate avait demandé au Skaven Noir de rester dans le carrosse. Celui-ci s'était aussitôt mis en colère, avait crié, et menacé l'Estalien. Heureusement, si le capitaine de la garde qui accompagnait le diplomate avait promptement dégainé son épée, Clarin n'avait pas perdu une once de patience. Il avait dû déployer des trésors de diplomatie et lui promettre de bien veiller sur sa jument pour finir de convaincre le jeune homme-rat de coopérer.

Et donc, cela faisait déjà deux bonnes heures que l'ambassadeur soutenait le regard de Sigmund. Il n'était pas irrité, simplement attristé. Il se risqua à parler :

\- J'ai pris le temps de réfléchir sur votre comportement envers moi. Vous n'avez pas l'air de beaucoup m'apprécier, Messire Steiner.

Le grand Skaven Noir ne répondit pas. L'Humain ne s'en offusqua pas pour autant.

\- Je regrette que cette posture vous soit inconfortable, mais nous sommes bien obligés ! Les habitants de Sueño ne sont pas aussi ouverts d'esprits que ceux de Vereinbarung.

Le regard de Sigmund s'alourdit de reproches. L'Humain sentit monter une légère inquiétude.

\- Sérieusement, vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent, de bien élevé. Vous n'allez pas encore me hurler dessus ou me menacer pour que je me taise, n'est-ce pas ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Clarin n'en démordit pas.

\- Écoutez, je vous assure que nous avons de bonnes intentions. Si le Prince Calderon voulait vraiment vous poser des problèmes, il vous aurait lancé une déclaration de guerre ! Dans les Royaumes Renégats, les choses peuvent aller très vite. Une principauté peut changer de prince trois fois en moins de deux ans. Votre grand-père me fait confiance, et je lui fais confiance. Tout comme je vous fais confiance en étant face à vous, sans armes ! Vous pouvez faire de moi ce que vous voulez, je n'aurai pas le temps de me défendre !

Sigmund restait silencieux. Le diplomate tenta une autre approche qu'il voulut empathique.

\- Vous savez, les Estaliens ne sont pas toujours très bien considérés hors de leur pays. Quand j'étais étudiant à Nuln, les dames étaient intéressées par mon côté exotique, mais les hommes ne voyaient en moi qu'un étranger, quelqu'un qui préparait toujours un mauvais coup au bénéfice de sa patrie. Certains étudiants m'ont même vu comme un espion. Vous savez que les meilleures universités de l'Empire sont à Nuln ? On m'a souvent considéré avec froideur et suspicion, alors que j'étais aussi Humain que les autres. Je ne peux pas comprendre pleinement votre ressenti face aux Humains qui n'ont pas choisi de vivre avec vous. Mais j'espère vous paraître sincère quand je vous dis que je vois en vous des gens bien, vous et votre famille. Votre sœur Bianka m'a très bien accueilli et guidé. Votre père fait preuve d'une sagesse que je ne pensais jamais observer chez un Skaven. Et vous… je sens que vous êtes quelqu'un sur qui je peux compter. J'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un comme vous à mes côtés, à Ubersreik. Et j'espère vraiment que vous nous aiderez à régler ce problème. Vous êtes les mieux placés pour ça.

Enfin, le faciès du Skaven Noir commença à se dérider.

\- Bianka est ma sœur jumelle, Maître Clarin.

Clarin ne put réprimer un haussement de sourcils. La bouche de Sigmund se crispa en un rictus ironique.

\- Oui, on ne dirait pas, comme ça. Mais c'est ainsi. Ma venue en ce bas monde précède la sienne de quelques minutes seulement.

\- Cela doit vous rapprocher d'elle davantage.

\- Je ferais tout pour elle.

\- J'en suis certain. C'est une jeune personne adorable.

\- Vous trouvez ? Pourtant, je le reconnais, il n'est pas toujours facile de lui parler.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'elle m'a laissée. Au contraire, elle n'a pas cessé de me questionner, et a répondu de bon cœur à mes questions.

\- C'est parce que vous êtes un Humain intelligent et cultivé, Maître Clarin. Elle peut paraître froide face à des gens qu'elle ne connaît pas et qui ne partagent pas son instruction.

\- Ah. Oh… vous voulez dire qu'elle peut être méprisante ?

\- Au premier abord, on pourrait croire, mais son cœur est en or massif.

\- Tout comme le vôtre, jeune homme. Vous adorez votre sœur, et vos parents. C'est évident.

L'expression de Sigmund se détendit enfin complètement, et passa de la méfiance à l'interrogation.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr, Maître Clarin ?

\- C'est mon métier. Quand on travaille dans la diplomatie, on doit apprendre à décoder les petits signes que les gens émettent sans forcément s'en rendre compte. Vous pouvez mettre à profit cette science pour déstabiliser un adversaire politique, ou bien pour rassurer un interlocuteur. Hier, vous n'avez pas hésité à défendre votre père devant moi. Vous pensiez avoir affaire à un étranger prétentieux venu s'extasier devant des êtres qu'il considérait comme « inférieurs », et qui voulait se moquer des gens que vous aimez. Je vous jure que ce n'est pas le cas, Messire Steiner.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous n'êtes pas magicien ? Vous ne savez pas lire dans les pensées ? demanda Sigmund, réellement interloqué.

\- Dans les pensées, non. Mais dans les petits signes inconscients, je peux voir beaucoup de choses. Entre autres un véritable amour d'un fils envers son père. Votre voix, votre regard… vous étiez bien trop impliqué émotionnellement pour faire ça juste par souci d'apparence.

Le Skaven Noir baissa les yeux.

\- Je ne savais pas que ces signes existaient.

\- C'est normal, vous êtes un tout jeune homme. La _señorita_ Bianka a accepté de me révéler son âge, qui est aussi le vôtre, puisque vous êtes son jumeau. Et donc, vous n'avez pas encore l'expérience pour percevoir ces petites subtilités. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûr que ça viendra.

L'Humain se permit un léger sourire.

\- Votre grand-père pourra déjà vous enseigner quelques bases. Lui aussi est un homme qui a tout mon respect. En vérité, vous avez de la chance d'avoir une famille comme celle-ci, Messire Steiner.

\- Vous avez de la famille, Maître Clarin ?

\- Un frère et deux sœurs. Ils sont restés au pays. L'argent de nos parents leur permet de bien vivre, et ils n'ont pas l'esprit aussi aventureux que moi. Mais qu'ils m'appellent pour une affaire urgente, et je quitterai tout pour les rejoindre en Estalie.

Un cheval caracola à la hauteur du carrosse. Il était monté par Felipe Antoninus, le capitaine de l'escorte de Clarin. Il tapa au carreau. L'ambassadeur ouvrit la fenêtre.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il y a un problème, Maître Clarin. Il faut arrêter le convoi !

\- Faites donc, mon ami.

Quelques instants plus tard, le carrosse était à l'arrêt, entouré des gardes montés. Clarin descendit, et invita Sigmund à en faire autant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé ? murmura l'homme-rat.

Ils se trouvaient à l'entrée d'un petit village composé d'une quinzaine de maisonnettes. Une rivière coulait non loin, à quelques milles de distance, et il y avait plus de végétation. On distinguait même une forêt de pins.

Mais pas un son, pas un mouvement, aucun signe de vie n'accueillit la procession.

Les bâtiments étaient à peu près intacts, mais quelqu'un avait ravagé les potagers et massacré le bétail. Il y avait, pêle-mêle dans la boue, les corps de quelques malheureux paysans, partiellement dévorés. Les animaux morts portaient tous les traces évidentes d'une sauvage mastication.

Clarin approcha sans bruit de Sigmund, et murmura à son attention :

\- C'est le village de Rabanera. Une communauté sans histoire, Messire Steiner.

\- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'est tout récent.

\- En effet, je suis passé par là en venant à Steinerburg, et tout allait bien.

Le visage du jeune Skaven Noir se plissa d'appréhension. Clarin lui demanda :

\- Vous pourriez faire une étude du terrain, je vous prie ?

\- Je suis venu pour ça. Autant commencer tout de suite.

\- Ils ont été très rapides.

Sigmund sentit le regard des hommes qui composaient la patrouille peser sur lui. Il grogna.

\- Je sais ce que vous vous dites : ce ne serait pas arrivé si nous étions venus plus tôt.

\- C'est moi qui ai décidé de rester plus longtemps que prévu, Messire Steiner. Et puis, si nous étions venus plus tôt, nous aurions fini comme ces pauvres gens.

Sigmund fit quelques pas jusqu'au centre du village, balaya du regard les alentours.

\- Où sommes-nous, exactement, Maître Clarin ? Je veux dire, « géographiquement » ?

\- Nous sommes dans un domaine qui se situe près de deux frontières : celle de Vereinbarung, bien sûr, mais au nord-ouest s'étend un autre royaume voisin, le royaume de Jahreszeiten, dirigé par le Prince Leopold Frühling.

\- Quelles relations entretenez-vous avec ce Prince ?

\- Correctes, jusqu'à présent. Je crois qu'il vient du Stirland.

\- Dites à vos hommes de fouiller les lieux, il y a peut-être des survivants. Moi, je vais vous dire qui a fait le coup, précisément.

\- Les hommes-rats, c'est évident ! grommela Antoninus.

\- Peut-être, capitaine, mais les apparences peuvent être trompeuses.

Sur ordre de leur supérieur, les soldats se dispersèrent, inspectant les maisonnettes une par une. Trois d'entre eux restèrent près des meneurs. Le Skaven Noir ferma les yeux, huma l'air longuement, voulut s'imprégner de la tragédie qui avait brisé toutes ces vies. Il sentit le rythme de son cœur onduler au fur et à mesure qu'il devinait les crissements des Skavens Sauvages, les gémissements terrifiés des Humains taillés en pièces.

 _Ce sont des Skavens Sauvages. Je_ veux _affronter les Skavens Sauvages_.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par des bruits de botte qui s'enfonçaient dans la boue, près de lui. Il releva les paupières et vit un soldat qui le fixait d'un air interrogateur. Vexé, il cracha :

\- Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, je vous prie ! Si je voulais vous trahir ou vous attaquer, je ne le ferais pas devant tout le monde à quinze contre un !

Le soldat répondit en estalien, ce qui agaça davantage l'homme-rat.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

\- Il ne vous a pas compris, intervint Clarin.

En quelques mots de sa langue natale, le diplomate entreprit de rassurer les membres de son escorte. Puis il se tourna vers Sigmund.

\- Nous vous suivons, Messire Steiner. Faites vos observations, je traduirai au fur et à mesure.

Clarin avait trouvé les mots et le ton juste pour apaiser l'esprit fougueux du jeune homme-rat. Sigmund reprit son analyse. Son œil habitué aux détails qui révélaient la plus petite disharmonie ne le déçut pas, une fois de plus. Il détecta rapidement toute une série de signaux qui lui racontaient les derniers événements aussi clairement qu'un conteur. Il sourit malgré lui.

 _Des Skavens Sauvages !_

Heureusement, il avait la conviction d'avoir raison. Son jugement ne pouvait pas avoir été altéré par une envie d'en découdre avec les Fils du Rat Cornu. Il déclara avec satisfaction :

\- Pas de doute, ce sont bien des Skavens Sauvages. Pas des Hommes-bêtes ou des Humains déguisés. Vous aviez raison, capitaine Antoninus.

\- Ravi de l'apprendre, mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela, Messire Steiner ?

\- Trop de choses qui coïncident.

Il tendit le doigt vers un tas de terre fraîchement retournée.

\- Ça, c'est un de leurs tunnels. Ils ont attaqué en jaillissant du sol.

Il montra une vieille dague rouillée plantée dans un cadavre.

\- De la récupération. C'est une dague Naine, son pommeau est finement sculpté. Volée sur un Nain, n'oublions pas que nous ne sommes pas très loin des montagnes où ils habitent. Les Hommes-bêtes traînent généralement dans les forêts. Ils bricolent grossièrement leurs armes ou les volent sur les cadavres des Humains, et ne sont en contact que très rarement avec les Nains. Celui qui a utilisé cette dague ne pouvait pas être un Nain, car un Nain ne l'aurait jamais laissée dans cet état. C'était soit un Gobelin, soit un Skaven. Et les Gobelins ne creusent pas de tunnels en dehors des montagnes.

Puis il désigna un graffiti sur un mur : trois lignes qui s'entrecroisaient pour former un triangle.

\- Le symbole du Rat Cornu. Oui, quelqu'un d'autre qui connaît l'Empire Souterrain aurait pu le dessiner, mais il y a les tunnels et les armes.

Sigmund leva le doigt.

\- Et puis, il y a l'odeur.

\- L'odeur ? répéta Antoninus.

\- Le nez des Humains n'a pas la même sensibilité que celui des Skavens. Je peux distinguer pas mal de choses que vous ne pouvez sentir. Entre autres… ça !

Il s'approcha d'une des maisonnettes.

\- Venez là, mais restez à distance.

Le capitaine Antoninus se plaça aux côtés du Skaven Noir.

\- Vous voyez ce petit trou dans le mur ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est l'impact d'une balle. Mais regardez les traces de brûlure autour du trou.

\- Oh… on dirait qu'il y a comme une sorte de petite lumière verte ?

\- De la poudre de malepierre. Tout comme le projectile qui est encore coincé dans la brique. Vous ne la sentez peut-être pas, mais moi, je la perçois.

\- Comme quoi, vous aussi, vous savez décoder des signes que je ne sais pas distinguer ! observa Clarin avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est vraiment de la malepierre ?

Sigmund tourna la tête vers le capitaine.

\- La malepierre a une odeur très caractéristique. Les Skavens Sauvages vivent avec depuis des temps immémoriaux. Elle a altéré notre sang, elle en fait même partie, à tel point que même un Skaven qui n'a jamais mangé de la malepierre, ou vécu dans un environnement avec de la malepierre dans les alentours, peut tout de même reconnaître instinctivement son odeur.

\- Vous n'avez jamais touché à la malepierre, Messire Steiner ? demanda Clarin.

\- Jamais. Et j'aimerais que ça reste comme ça le plus longtemps possible. Seuls les Skavens Sauvages lui voient une quelconque utilité. La vérité, Maître Clarin, si vous me permettez l'expression, est que la malepierre est une sacrée merde. Pire que les plus envoûtantes des drogues.

Une voix s'éleva de l'autre côté de la place centrale du village. Un soldat appelait le capitaine Antoninus avec de grands gestes.

\- _¡Capitán! ¡Hay dos niños aquí!_

\- _¿En qué estado?_

\- _¡Vivo, pero en serio agitado!_

\- _¡Llegamos!_ répondit Clarin.

Sigmund, qui n'avait rien compris à l'échange, s'énerva :

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Clarin lui parla avec un air un peu inquiet.

\- Je suis désolé, Messire Steiner, mais je crois que vous feriez mieux de retourner dans la calèche.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Dites-le-moi, tout de suite !

\- On a trouvé deux enfants. S'ils vous voient, ils pourraient paniquer.

Sans dire un mot, le Skaven Noir remonta dans le carrosse, ferma la porte, et tira le rideau.

Clarin et Antoninus se dirigèrent ensemble vers le bâtiment surveillé par le soldat. Celui-ci ajouta alors :

\- Capitaine, ils... ils tenaient en respect un de ces monstres !

\- Quoi ? Vous voulez dire qu'il y a un Skaven vivant avec eux ?

\- Jorge le garde en joue, en attendant vos ordres.

Le capitaine soupira et pressa le pas, talonné par l'ambassadeur. Tous deux entrèrent dans l'écurie.

La première chose qui frappa Eusebio Clarin au-delà du seuil fut l'odeur, une puanteur mêlant sang, viande pourrie, sueur et excréments, forte à en arracher les narines. Puis le furieux bourdonnement de milliers de mouches roula sur ses tympans comme un tambour militaire. Enfin, ses yeux perçurent un fort triste spectacle.

Les boxes où étaient normalement parqués les quelques chevaux du village étaient inondés du sang et des boyaux en pagaille arrachés aux carcasses des bêtes de somme. Les outils éparpillés dans tous les sens – une hache de bûcheron était plantée dans le dos d'un Skaven mort sur le sol. Et au fond de l'espace où les villageois stockaient le foin, deux enfants, un garçon et une fille n'ayant sans doute pas plus d'une dizaine d'années, tremblaient de tous leurs membres. Le garçon brandissait une fourche, et la fille tenait fermement une pelle. Tous deux étaient debout face à un Skaven Sauvage. Clarin ne put réprimer un frisson. Depuis son arrivée dans les Royaumes Renégats, il n'avait pas eu à supporter la vue d'un Skaven Sauvage bien vivant. La rencontre avec les habitants de Vereinbarung lui avait donné une toute autre image bien meilleure des hommes-rats. Celui-ci fut un brutal rappel de toute l'horreur qu'il avait vécue à Ubersreik.

En vérité, le Skaven Sauvage inspirait davantage la pitié. C'était une misérable créature, malingre, haute d'à peine quatre pieds, avec pour tout vêtement une pièce de tissu immonde enroulée autour de ses reins. Son pelage trop court peinait à recouvrir sa chair rose maculée de terre et de fluides corporels, les dents qui lui restaient semblaient prêtes à tomber de ses gencives, ses yeux jaunes clignaient à toute vitesse.

Jorge, le soldat qui braquait son arquebuse vers le Skaven Sauvage, approcha d'Antoninus sans quitter sa cible du regard.

\- Capitaine, cette créature est recroquevillée dans son coin depuis mon entrée, mais je devine qu'ils viennent de passer un long moment à se surveiller les uns les autres.

\- Vous avez fait au mieux. Je crois qu'à présent, cette horreur n'osera pas bouger.

Antoninus sortit son pistolet à son tour, et murmura aux enfants :

\- C'est bon, vous pouvez sortir, on vous protège.

Aussitôt, les deux petits laissèrent tomber leurs armes improvisées et coururent maladroitement aussi vite qu'ils purent jusqu'à l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, ils s'assirent par terre, se jetèrent dans les bras l'un l'autre, et éclatèrent en sanglots bruyants.

Dans le carrosse fermé, Sigmund sentit son cœur se serrer. Il vit sa main descendre vers la poignée de la porte, mais se rappela qu'il ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation.

Clarin rejoignit les deux petites victimes et s'accroupit face à elles.

\- Vous avez été très courageux. De vrais petits héros.

\- Ils… ils sont… partis, articula péniblement le garçon.

\- Depuis combien de temps vous êtes là ?

\- Je ne sais pas, monsieur !

\- Ils ont enlevé les autres ! éclata la fillette.

\- Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que ces monstres ont emmené les villageois ?

\- Oui, monsieur !

\- Par où sont-ils partis ?

Les deux enfants suspendirent leurs larmes pour réfléchir, mais leurs pleurs redoublèrent.

\- C'est pas grave, on les trouvera, soupira Clarin.

Antoninus rejoignit le trio, et murmura :

\- Vous allez vous réfugier au temple de Shallya à Esperanza. Les nonnes prendront soin de vous, et on tâchera de vous trouver un endroit où vivre.

Il fit un geste en direction de deux des soldats restés dehors.

\- Vous deux ! Emmenez-les tout de suite à Esperanza et rejoignez-nous au plus vite.

\- À vos ordres, capitaine !

Les deux soldats désignés s'empressèrent de monter leur monture. Antoninus aida les deux enfants à monter en croupe sur les chevaux. Une minute plus tard, ils avaient déjà disparu.

Clarin et Antoninus revinrent dans l'écurie. Jorge et deux autres hommes d'armes braquaient toujours leurs armes vers Skaven Sauvage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de cette créature ? On la tue ?

\- Non, attendez ! Peut-être qu'il pourrait nous dire où sont les survivants.

\- Vous sauriez le faire parler ?

\- Pas moi, capitaine. Ne le lâchez pas, je reviens.

Le diplomate courut à petites foulées vers la calèche.

\- Messire Steiner ?

La fenêtre s'ouvrit, laissant passer la tête du Skaven Noir.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Les deux enfants ont emprisonné un Skaven Sauvage.

\- Ah. Et ?

\- Tous les villageois ne sont pas morts. Certains ont été faits prisonniers par ses congénères. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander : savez-vous parler leur langue ?

\- Évidemment, mon père m'a appris.

\- Alors, pourriez-vous l'interroger ?

\- Hum… Idée intéressante, mais j'en ai peut-être une meilleure. Est-ce qu'il est bien habillé ?

\- Oh non, il porte juste un pagne.

\- Donc, pas d'équipement de valeur sur lui ?

\- Rien qu'un bout de tissu.

\- Il a l'air costaud ?

\- Non. Pour deux enfants, il est impressionnant, mais n'importe quel soldat pourrait l'assommer d'une claque.

\- Alors, c'est un esclave. Pas de possession, mal nourri, ça ne peut être qu'un esclave. Il ne sait sans doute pas grand-chose… contrairement à son chef.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? De le forcer à nous dire où trouver ce chef ?

\- Mieux que ça, Maître Clarin : il va nous conduire à lui en toute confiance. Je peux sortir, maintenant ?

\- Oui, les deux petits sont en route vers un abri.

Sigmund sortit du véhicule, puis s'approcha d'une pile de corps. Il arracha deux capes, une tunique et un manteau, prit les vêtements sous le bras et entra dans la grange du village. Surpris, l'Estalien hésita quelques secondes, puis le suivit discrètement. Il repéra la grande silhouette du jeune Steiner de dos. Celui-ci avait posé les vêtements à ses pieds et était en train de défaire l'attache de son pantalon. Il se rendit compte de la présence de Clarin, tourna la tête, et grogna avec agressivité :

\- Vous voulez me regarder faire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? demanda l'Estalien, hésitant s'il devait comprendre ou pas ce qu'il était en train de voir.

\- Je perfectionne mon camouflage.

\- En vidant votre vessie sur ces nippes ?

Sigmund poussa un petit soupir agacé.

\- Les Skavens Sauvages ont l'habitude d'uriner sur leurs possessions, ça les marque de leur odeur personnelle. Ce n'est pas très ragoûtant, mais j'ai déjà trompé plusieurs Skavens Sauvages de cette façon. À présent, veuillez sortir.

L'ambassadeur était encore surpris, mais il obtempéra. Un instant plus tard, Sigmund parut revêtu des vêtements déchirés et souillés. Il se roula dans la boue, en colla de belles poignées sur son dos, sa tête et ses bras, et tourna le dos à Clarin.

\- Messire Steiner ?

Le grand Skaven Noir pivota sur ses talons d'un mouvement et frappa le sol du pied. Il se courba en avant, rentra nerveusement sa tête entre ses épaules, et glapit quelque chose que personne ne comprit.

Clarin se sentit mal à l'aise en reconnaissant la sensation de peur et de dégoût qu'il avait éprouvée devant l'une des brutes d'Ubersreik. La voix douce de Sigmund l'aida à revenir à l'instant présent.

\- Alors, Maître Clarin, c'est convaincant ?

\- Oh, ça oui !

\- Très bien. Alors écoutez attentivement ce que nous allons faire.

Koursh avait très peur. Ses camarades l'avaient abandonné entre les mains des choses-hommes. Comme il avait pris un mauvais coup sur la tête, il s'était caché dans la baraque où les choses-hommes parquaient leurs bêtes. Il s'était réveillé à cause des cris stridents. Il s'était alors levé d'un bond, et s'était retrouvé face à deux jeunes choses-hommes. Elles l'avaient menacé, elles avaient eu le culot de le retenir prisonnier. Il était resté face à elles sans bouger, guettant la plus petite occasion. Et puis, ces autres choses-hommes étaient arrivées. La peur l'avait alors saisi aux tripes. Face à toutes ces choses-hommes, il était perdu. Les deux petites choses-hommes étaient sorties, les autres choses-hommes le menaçaient toujours. Ils n'allaient pas l'épargner. Le chef l'avait dit encore la veille : les choses-hommes n'épargnent jamais les Fils du Rat Cornu.

Soudain, ses oreilles se dressèrent. Il entendit des crissements dans sa langue natale. Trois autres choses-hommes entrèrent dans l'écurie, elles tenaient fermement une Vermine de Choc. Le grand Skaven Noir se débattait, criait, mais les trois choses-hommes étaient trop lâches pour l'affronter à égalité. L'une des choses-hommes sortit une corde. Toutes les choses-hommes forcèrent le Puissant à s'asseoir. Sous la menace de trois arquebuses, ils poussèrent Koursh de manière à coller son dos à celui de la Vermine de Choc. Après quoi, la chose-homme à la corde attacha fermement les deux Skavens dos à dos, après avoir fait passer la corde dans un anneau de fer fixé au mur. Enfin, les choses-hommes quittèrent la baraque en ricanant, et fermèrent la lourde porte.

Koursh, toujours mort de peur, pleura en silence.

\- Tais-toi ! ordonna fermement la Vermine de Choc.

\- Argh ! Je veux pas mourir-crever !

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir-crever, idiot ! Calme-toi. Respire lentement.

L'esclave fut ébahi. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, un Fils du Rat Cornu lui avait parlé sans directement le menacer. Il obéit, et tâcha de ralentir sa respiration effrénée. Et au bout de quelques instants, il se sentit mieux.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Koursh, ô immense-gentil Puissant du Rat Cornu.

\- Je suis Treb. Écoute-écoute moi, fais ce que je te dis, et nous pourrons partir.

\- Nous… pourrons… partir ?

\- Oui. Mais toute ma patrouille a été décimée.

\- Ta patrouille ? Oh, tu es une Grande Griffe !

\- Oui, et je suis le seul à avoir résisté aux choses-hommes.

\- Je… je sais où sont les Guerriers des Clans que je sers.

\- Parfait ! Je vais t'accompagner.

\- Mais… nous sommes prisonniers ! Comment faire ?

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, Koursh. Nous devons attendre la nuit.

\- Ah… d'accord.

Koursh était complètement perdu, mais il avait encore trop peur pour contester. Les deux Skavens restèrent dos à dos, sans échanger un mot de plus.

Quelques heures plus tard, les derniers rayons de soleil qui passaient par les petites ouvertures se dissipèrent.

\- Koursh ?

\- Oui, Treb ?

\- On y va.

\- Comment ?

La Vermine de Choc se contorsionna.

\- Ces andouilles ont oublié de me fouiller complètement.

Sigmund avait presque honte d'utiliser un procédé grossier, mais face à un esclave Skaven Sauvage, il n'avait pas besoin de s'embarrasser avec le réalisme. Il utilisa sa longue queue pour retirer de sous sa cape un étui de cuir dont il sortit un petit couteau. Il n'eut pas de mal à couper la corde, et quelques minutes plus tard, les deux Skavens étaient libres.

Koursh dansa d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Merci, merci, ô merveilleux Puissant du Rat Cornu !

\- Chut, imbécile ! Tu vas nous faire repérer !

L'esclave plaqua vivement ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

\- Bien. Maintenant, nous devons sortir de là.

\- On tue-tue les choses-hommes !

\- Si on fait ça, ils nous sauteront tous dessus, crétin-crétin ! Non, nous devons rester discrets, comme les Eshin.

Cette comparaison plongea Koursh dans une transe fascinée.

\- Comme les… Coureurs d'Égout ?

\- Oui, comme les Coureurs d'Égout.

Koursh fut comme enchanté. Lui, un misérable esclave, allait utiliser les mêmes ruses qu'un redoutable assassin du Clan Eshin, sous la tutelle de cette Grande Griffe ! Et si la Grande Griffe était contente de lui, peut-être qu'il le prendrait à son service ! Et les esclaves des Grandes Griffes étaient souvent enviés par les autres. Quelle belle perspective !

La rêverie de l'esclave fut interrompue par un grincement. Le Skaven Noir poussait doucement le lourd panneau de bois.

\- Ils ont oublié de bloquer la porte ! ricana la Grande Griffe.

Encore une fois, Sigmund serra les dents. Il fallait vraiment avoir affaire à un esclave conditionné à ne pas réfléchir pour utiliser avec succès une ruse aussi minable !

\- Maintenant-maintenant, tu me suis et tu ne fais pas de bruit.

L'esclave s'appliqua à poser ses orteils précisément aux endroits où avait marché son sauveur. Dehors, la nuit était bien tombée. Il restait quelques choses-hommes par-ci par-là, mais tous étaient en train de dormir.

\- On ne tue-tue pas ? C'est sûr ?

\- Certain-certain. Pas maintenant. Mais nous reviendrons, et nous tuerons-pillerons !

\- Ouais !

Quelques minutes de marche silencieuse plus tard, les deux Skavens étaient à la sortie du village. Le grand Skaven Noir tapa l'épaule de l'esclave.

\- Tu dois m'emmener devant ton chef, tout de suite !

\- Suis le pauvre Koursh, Treb !

Sans hésiter, le petit Skaven Sauvage s'enfonça dans la forêt, talonné par Sigmund.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Le petit Miracle

**Salutations,**

 **Une fois n'est pas coutume, je profite de mes brèves vacances pour vous donner un chapitre plus tôt que d'habitude. Je tâcherai de ne pas perdre le rythme habituel. Bonne lecture, et encore bonne année, Enfants du Rat Cornu !**

\- Où est donc ce scribe de malheur ?

Bianka Steiner traversa les couloirs du Grand Temple de Verena d'un pas pressé, le visage figé par une grimace énervée. L'affaire qui opposait un Skaven à son oncle Humain était enfin sur le point de se terminer, mais mobilisait encore trop de son temps et de son énergie à son goût. Il lui tardait d'en finir avec cette histoire, d'autant plus qu'elle pressentait que son jumeau ne rentrerait pas au bercail avec de bonnes nouvelles.

Elle poussa d'un coup sec le battant de la porte de la salle d'études, et son regard tomba sur deux hommes en train de discuter, un Humain entre deux âges, mince, à la mâchoire carrée et aux cheveux grisonnants, qui portait une pile de livres, et un Skaven au bureau du fond. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Eh bien, Bernhardt ?

L'employé assis sursauta, brutalement pétrifié.

\- J'avais dit « le procès-verbal de l'affaire Vanger, et vite ! » Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans cette phrase toute simple ? Quand je dis « vite », je ne dis pas « demain », ni « ce soir », ni « dans une heure », je dis « maintenant » !

\- Dame Steiner… je…

\- Quoi ?

Le dénommé Bernhardt Reitherman était un jeune Skaven brun, un peu ventripotent, qui portait une paire de bésicles aux verres épais. Il était le bibliothécaire du Grand Temple de Verena depuis quelques mois, et avait jusqu'alors plus ou moins bien assuré ses fonctions. C'était quelqu'un que la plupart des gens qualifieraient de « correct », conscient de ses devoirs, soucieux de les accomplir, et veillant à garder un bon contact avec son entourage. Malheureusement, avec le temps et le manque de clercs, il devait assurer de plus en plus de tâches à la fois, ce qui ne l'arrangeait guère, car il détestait être bousculé.

Pire que tout, il perdait tous ses moyens face à Bianka Steiner.

Il se défendit mollement en bredouillant :

\- Je fais ce que je peux ! Je me suis retrouvé avec tout un lot offert par un ami du Prince à cataloguer !

\- Et… ?

Le jeune bibliothécaire ne put en dire davantage. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable le retint. Il se contenta juste de lui tendre un parchemin qui traînait sur le bureau. Bianka lui arracha de la main d'un coup sec.

\- Ne vous en prenez pas à Bernhardt, ma Dame, intervint l'Humain. C'est moi qui l'ai distrait.

\- Rutger, je me passe très bien de vos explications !

\- Je vous dis que c'est ma faute ! Bernhardt est un gentil garçon, vous n'avez pas à vous en prendre à lui comme ça !

\- Et vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de mes affaires ! Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un de gentil. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'efficace et de prompt. Pas l'un ou l'autre, les deux à la fois ! Vous n'êtes pas un imbécile, Bernhardt, alors prouvez-moi que vous êtes quelqu'un de capable, ou je demanderai au juge Tomas de vous trouver un remplaçant !

Et sans attendre, la jeune fille quitta précipitamment la pièce.

L'Humain poussa un soupir méprisant.

\- Quelle garce, celle-là !

\- Oh, il… il ne faut pas dire ça !

\- Ah oui ? Tu lui trouves des qualités, toi ?

\- Euh… Elle est jolie.

La bouche de Rutger se plissa en une moue de réflexion.

\- Bon, je peux comprendre que tu puisses la trouver jolie, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est peau de vache ! Les prêtresses Elfes Noires sont réputées pour être jolies, elles aussi ! Franchement, tu ne devrais pas te laisser marcher dessus comme tu le fais par cette pimbêche ! Défends-toi, bon sang !

\- Je ne peux pas !

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- C'est une vraie princesse !

\- Tu veux rire ? Elle n'est pas la princesse, ni la duchesse, ni rien du tout !

\- Ben, si ! Son grand-père est le Prince du Royaume des Rats. Sa mère est la fille adoptive du Prince, ce qui fait d'elle une princesse, et donc comme ça se transmet par le sang, c'est aussi une princesse, automatiquement !

\- Pas sûr, Bernhardt. Seul l'aîné des enfants hérite du titre et du trône. Et à ce que je sache, c'est Kristofferson le premier-né de la mère de cette harpie. Autant la famille royale assise sur le trône, on ne peut rien leur dire sans risquer la prison ou le billot, autant celle-là, elle n'a pas tous les droits ! Alors, à ta place, j'arrêterais d'écraser devant elle et je lui dirai calmement de me parler poliment, ou d'aller se faire foutre !

Bernhardt ne répondit pas. Il baissa la tête, le cœur gros.

\- Non, sérieusement, mon pote. Elle veut en parler au juge Tomas ? On va en parler, au juge Tomas, et on va lui dire qu'elle devrait cesser de péter plus haut que son cul face aux autres membres de notre clergé !

Le jeune Skaven resta silencieux. Il soupira de résignation, et se remit au travail.

Pour la quatrième fois, Bianka vérifia les registres des naissances récemment enregistrées. Elle eut un petit sourire satisfait. Ses estimations correspondaient aux résultats, et la population du Royaume des Rats allait croissante.

\- Mam'zelle Steiner ? B'jour ! On m'a dit qu'j'vous trouv'rais ici !

La jeune fille releva la tête, et son museau se fronça.

Devant elle se tenait un homme. Un Skaven visiblement issu de la campagne, si l'on en jugeait ses vêtements rapiécés, taillés dans des étoffes grossières sans le moindre ornement, la légère odeur de fumier qui flottait autour de lui, ses ongles sales qui serraient nerveusement sa calotte, sa fourrure brune maladroitement peignée à la main, et son phrasé rude et simple.

Bianka cligna des yeux, regarda aux alentours pour voir si un des clercs de Verena qui travaillaient dans la salle d'étude réagissait, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : elle allait devoir gérer ce personnage.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Euh… je vous demande bien l'pardon, Mam'zelle Steiner. Mais… j'ai à parler.

\- D'accord… Qui êtes-vous ?

\- J'm'appelle Gustavus Finston. J'habite à Hemsbach.

\- Connais pas.

\- C'est tout p'tit, mam'zelle.

\- Vous m'étonnez ! Et de quoi voulez-vous parler ?

\- Ben… en fait… je dois voir votre père, le Maître Mage.

La fille-rate eut un petit sursaut.

\- Rien que ça ? Vous n'y allez pas par quatre chemins !

\- J'dois lui parler. J'aimerais déclarer une naissance.

\- Félicitations, mon vieux. Donnez-moi le nom de l'enfant, je l'inscris, il pourra vivre heureux et faire de vous des parents comblés, et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. Alors ?

Bianka reprit son registre, trempa sa plume dans l'encrier, et attendit. Mais le paysan resta silencieux. Elle releva la tête, et soupira d'agacement.

\- Allez, je n'ai pas toute la journée !

\- Je dois vraiment voir vot' père, Mam'zelle ! Lui, et personne d'autre !

\- Mon père est un homme très occupé. Je ne peux pas le déranger comme ça, surtout pour un… quelqu'un qui est un parfait inconnu.

\- J'insiste, Mam'zelle ! C'est important ! Il y a… y a un risque de scandale.

À ces mots, la jeune fille sentit monter une sueur froide.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

\- Euh…

\- Vous allez me dire tout de suite ce qui se passe, ou faut-il que je m'énerve ?

L'étranger paniqua en un instant.

\- Mais… Mam'zelle, faut pas vous énerver !

\- C'est du chantage que vous me faites là ? cria Bianka.

\- Non ! J'vous jure, Mam'zelle !

Derrière, les clercs s'étaient arrêtés, et regardaient la scène, interloqués.

\- Un problème, jeune fille ? demanda une voix claire.

Les deux Skavens tournèrent simultanément la tête vers la femme qui attendait sur le pas de la porte latérale.

\- Oh, Dame Gottlieb ! Vous tombez bien, j'ai affaire à un drôle d'oiseau !

Franzseska Gottlieb avança posément vers le paysan.

\- Un drôle d'oiseau, vraiment ? Il n'a pas l'air bien méchant, votre oiseau.

\- Euh… le bonjour, M'dame.

La grande femme blonde, qui n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, comprit immédiatement à qui elle avait affaire.

\- Vous avez l'air bien loin de chez vous. Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

\- J'dois parler au Maître Mage Steiner. C'est… très important.

\- C'est une tentative de chantage, je le sens !

L'agriculteur tremblait jusqu'au bout de la queue, et semblait prêt à pleurer. Dame Gottlieb se passa la main sur le front.

\- Bianka, vous voyez le mal partout ! Vous croyez vraiment que ce brave homme représente un danger ?

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent !

\- Et vous, vous l'êtes beaucoup trop.

Dame Gottlieb fit un signe vers Gustavus.

\- Allez, venez, on va régler ça ensemble.

\- Dame Gottlieb ! protesta Bianka avec une tape sur le bureau.

\- J'en prends la responsabilité.

La jeune fille-rate grommela encore, mais ne fit rien d'autre. Quand le paysan eut quitté la pièce, elle se replongea dans son étude.

Trois coups firent résonner le bois de la porte du bureau du Maître Mage.

\- Entrez-entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Dame Franzseska et un jeune campagnard.

\- Ce jeune homme veut vous parler, Prospero. Il paraît que c'est important.

\- Vraiment ? À quel point ?

\- Votre fille y voyait une tentative de chantage.

\- Alors, ça doit être très-vraiment important ! Je vous remercie, Dame Gottlieb.

La grande femme se retira. Psody s'adressa directement à Gustavus.

\- Entrez, je vous prie. Asseyez-vous.

Le paysan obéit. Il semblait à la fois terrifié et subjugué par le Skaven Blanc.

\- Détendez-vous, si vous n'êtes pas venu me créer des problèmes, vous n'avez aucune raison-raison d'avoir peur. Je vous intimide ?

\- Je… j'vous ai jamais vu avant c'te jour, Maître.

\- Si, vous m'avez vu, mais vous ne vous en souvenez pas. J'ai participé à toutes les Récoltes. Vous étiez parmi les ratons que moi et mes hommes avons tirés des griffes-pattes des Skavens Sauvages.

\- Ah… J'vous en r'mercie, Maître Mage.

Psody sourit avec bienveillance.

\- Je vous en prie, Maître… Maître qui, au juste ?

\- Je m'appelle Gustavus. Gustavus Finston.

\- Enchanté, Maître Finston. Alors, que puis-je pour vous de si important-important ?

\- Eh bien… depuis une semaine, je… je suis papa.

Le Skaven semblait avoir encore du mal à prononcer ces mots, comme s'il n'avait toujours pas assumé ce fait.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Félicitations, Maître Finston. Votre vie va en être bouleversée, ce ne sera pas facile tous les jours, mais je puis vous garantir que ça vaut le coup. Il y aura de nombreux moments inoubliables, et je vous assure que vous ne regretterez jamais d'être père, même si vous dites un jour le contraire !

\- J'en suis sûr, Maître Steiner.

Le Skaven Blanc sentit son front se plisser.

\- Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Euh… en fait…

\- Y aurait-il un souci-souci ?

\- Non ! Enfin… un peu. C'est plutôt gênant.

\- Parlez sans crainte-crainte, je vous en prie.

\- C'est que… Dame, j'ai peur de me montrer… insultant envers vous.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment pourrais-je me sentir insulté par un heureux Skaven qui vient m'annoncer qu'il est devenu père ?

\- Il y a… un truc bizarre avec mon enfant.

Tout au fond de lui, Psody sentit quelque chose. Comme si une toute petite voix lui chuchotait ce que ce jeune père allait lui dire. Celui-ci continua :

\- Comprenez bien, j'aime ma femme, et j'sais qu'elle m'aime… aussi, j'suis sûr que l'explication n'est point celle qu'on pourrait penser.

\- Quelle explication ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Exprimez-vous !

Le jeune Skaven se racla la gorge, et dit d'une traite :

\- Mon p'tit garçon, Emil, il est pas ordinaire. Il… il a la fourrure blanche, et on peut voir sur sa tête deux petites cornes.

\- Comme les miennes, je suppose.

\- J'sais que ma femme m'est fidèle, et que vous êtes fidèle à la vôtr' ! Y a forcément un truc !

Psody leva la main. Il parla lentement, d'un ton rassurant et amical.

\- Vous avez raison, Gustavus, et il est inutile de paniquer. Depuis votre mariage, votre femme n'a jamais aimé personne d'autre que vous, et jamais je ne serai infidèle à mon Heike. Vous êtes bien le père de cet enfant. Seulement, c'est ainsi. Ce genre de chose est rare, mais arrive de temps en temps, et ne s'explique pas plus que ça. C'est une décision des dieux. Votre fils est un Skaven Blanc. Pour tout vous dire, depuis la fondation de Vereinbarung, il est le premier-premier, à notre connaissance. Mais il n'y a rien d'anormal. Et cela ne se transmet pas forcément d'une génération à l'autre. Moi-même, à ce que je sache, je suis né d'un père qui n'était pas Blanc. Et je n'ai aucun enfant avec de tels traits. Par contre, vous connaissez mon fils Sigmund ?

\- Dame, comme tout le monde !

\- C'est bien mon fils, et ça, c'est une certitude ! Aucun autre Skaven ici n'était en âge d'avoir des enfants, à part moi et mon épouse, quand il est né. Trouvez-vous vraiment qu'il me ressemble-ressemble ?

Le Skaven Blanc éclata de rire, et le jeune Skaven brun se détendit un peu.

\- Sérieusement, ça peut arriver chez n'importe qui. Cependant, je peux comprendre votre embarras, alors on va prendre les devants. On préviendra-avertira vos voisins, histoire qu'ils ne se mettent pas à s'imaginer des choses et à jaser. Comme je suis le seul Skaven Blanc adulte ici, ça pourrait prêter à confusion !

Psody se leva.

\- Vous habitez loin d'ici ?

\- J'vis à Hemsbach.

\- Ah… Il va falloir que je m'absente quelque temps, je crois. J'aimerais voir votre enfant.

\- C'est-à-dire qu'on est v'nus avec ma femme et not' petiot, j'voulais pas les laisser seuls.

\- Excellente initiative ! répondit le Skaven Blanc avec une moue admirative.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient dans le quartier de la Souricière, escortés par une demi-douzaine de gardes. Comme Psody s'y attendait, les Finston s'étaient arrêtés au _Chat qui Pêche_ , l'auberge la plus misérable des alentours. Quand ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse, tout le monde se tut. Ce fut à peine si le tenancier Humain osa saluer le Skaven Blanc. Gustavus le conduisit au plus vite vers la chambre où l'attendait sa femme.

Erika Finston était une femme plutôt grande, au visage fin, au pelage clair, à la poitrine généreuse et aux hanches larges. Elle correspondait bien à l'image que le Maître Mage avait des paysannes. Fortes, capables d'accomplir aussi bien les travaux fermiers que les hommes, tout en donnant naissance à de nombreux enfants et en les éduquant avec amour et fermeté. Elle était allongée dans l'unique lit de la pièce. Quand elle aperçut le Skaven Blanc, elle fit mine de se lever.

\- Je vous en prie, ma Dame, restez couchée. C'est déjà bien assez courageux-courageux d'avoir fait la route si tôt !

La jeune mère eut les larmes aux yeux, secouée par l'émotion.

\- Maître Mage, j'suis si heureuse de vous voir !

\- Votre mari m'a tout raconté-expliqué.

Psody prit place près du lit, et s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur du visage d'Erika.

\- J'ai honte de l'dire, Maître Mage, mais j'ai peur !

\- Il n'y a aucune honte, Erika.

Il serra doucement entre ses doigts la main de la paysanne.

\- C'est votre premier enfant ?

\- Dame, oui !

\- Vous l'aimez ?

La mère Finston éclata en sanglots.

\- Tous les Royaumes Renégats suffiraient pas à contenir tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui, monseigneur ! Mais j'ai tellement peur ! J'ai peur de pas être une bonne mère !

Le Skaven Blanc passa ses phalanges sur la joue de la femme.

\- Rien d'anormal, Dame Finston. Quand j'ai eu mon premier-premier enfant, j'ai eu peur, moi aussi. D'accord, mes enfants ne sont pas Blancs, mais moi, je le suis. Et j'ai été élevé par un Prophète Gris, une sale petite brute qui m'a appris à haïr-détruire les Humains. J'ai eu peur de faire les mêmes bêtises que lui, heureusement, j'ai eu des amis pour me guider-conseiller. Vos parents Humains sont encore en vie ?

\- Oui, tous les quatre, précisa Gustavus.

\- Donc, vous pourrez toujours compter sur eux pour vous aider en cas de coup dur. Quand je vous vois, tous les deux-deux, je pense qu'ils se sont bien occupés de vous.

Psody se releva.

\- Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

\- Dans not' berceau, là, répondit Erika en montrant du doigt un assemblage de planches clouées posé dans un coin de la pièce.

Le Skaven Blanc approcha à pas de loup vers le berceau. Quand il vit son occupant, il ne put retenir un sourire attendri. Dans le petit lit bricolé dormait paisiblement un bébé, un minuscule Skaven, qui dormait à poings fermés sur un coussin. Son pelage à ras de peau était d'un blanc éclatant, et deux petites cornes pointaient sur le dessus de sa tête triangulaire.

\- Coucou, Emil, chuchota Psody.

Le Skaven Blanc releva la tête.

\- Je vais l'examiner, mais je vais avoir besoin de votre aide.

À la demande du Skaven Blanc, Gustavus souleva précautionneusement son fils hors du lit. Emil se réveilla et geignit aussitôt. Sa mère s'empressa de lui donner la tétée. Une fois nourri, Erika déshabilla son enfant et l'allongea sur le matelas. Les deux parents maintinrent délicatement entre leurs mains le petit bébé tout nu. Le Maître Mage leva ses huit doigts au-dessus du nouveau-né, ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Ils restèrent ainsi une longue minute. Les parents inquiets regardaient alternativement leur fils et le magicien, à l'affût de la moindre crispation chez l'un ou l'autre. Enfin, le visage de Psody se détendit. Il inspira un bon coup, releva les paupières et fit un beau sourire.

\- Vous pouvez être rassurés, votre petit garçon est en parfaite santé ! En tout cas, je n'ai ressenti aucune énergie maléfique en lui.

\- Taal et Rhya soient loués, murmura Erika.

\- J'ai fini, vous pouvez le rhabiller.

La femme-rate remit sa layette à son petit enfant, et le garda dans ses bras.

\- Vrai, vous avez rien trouvé de mauvais en lui ?

\- Comment une si petite chose, si innocente, pourrait être maléfique, Gustavus ? Mais attention ! Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a rien.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai senti un très, très léger vent de magie qui vient de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Qu'il pourra probablement utiliser les vents de magie quand il sera grand.

\- Quoi ? Mon fils, un sorcier ?

Erika semblait avoir du mal à y croire.

\- C'est normal, Dame Erika, les Skavens Blanc ont la magie dans le sang.

\- Faut s'attendre à quoi, Monseigneur ?

Le Skaven Blanc réfléchit, pesa ses mots, et expliqua :

\- Ce ne sera pas facile pour lui tous les jours, car les enfants de son âge risquent de se méfier de lui. Il faudra leur expliquer que ce n'est pas une maladie ou une punition d'un dieu. Les Skavens Noirs sont différents, et sont rares, et les Skavens Blancs sont aussi différents, et encore plus rares. Ce qui l'aidera le plus, c'est votre amour. Soyez très patients, car ce sera quelque chose qu'il devra assumer, il y aura des jours où ce sera plus difficile.

\- Bien, Monseigneur. J'savais qu'on pouvait compter sur votre sagesse.

\- Mon ami, il y a autre chose. Quand votre fils aura un peu grandi, il aura peut-être de nouvelles questions.

\- Des questions ? Quel genre ?

Psody marcha un peu de long en large.

\- Eh bien, lorsqu'un Skaven Blanc arrive à l'âge adulte, il lui arrive quelque chose. À l'aube de ma cinquième année, j'ai… le jour de ma première expérience avec une fille, j'ai éprouvé un vertige particulièrement renversant. L'émotion, bien sûr, mais également une sorte de « contact » avec mon dieu, le Rat Cornu. Il est très possible qu'Emil entende un jour l'appel de la divinité des Skavens Sauvages.

Erika prit un air épouvanté.

\- Êtes-vous en train de dire que des dieux noirs voudraient… l'emporter ?

\- Non, Dame Erika. Emil est votre enfant, et personne ne vous le prendra, en dehors peut-être de sa future épouse, ce qui ne devrait pas trop vous déranger. Mais il est possible qu'il se mette à voir des choses dans son sommeil, ou même alors qu'il est éveillé. Des choses qui pourraient paraître très réelles. Des choses qu'il pourrait ne pas comprendre, et qui pourraient lui faire peur. Et si ça devait arriver, surtout ne le repoussez-rejetez pas. Il aura besoin plus que jamais de votre amour. Et s'il cherche vraiment des réponses… j'aimerais sincèrement que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais j'ai bien peur d'être le seul qui puisse lui en apporter, ici.

\- C'est un fait, Maître Mage, répondit Gustavus. Vous êtes le seul Skaven Blanc de Vereinbarung. Si telle est sa destinée, nous vous l'enverrons.

\- Non, répondit fermement Psody. Ce sera à lui, et à lui seul, de décider de sa destinée. Je serai toujours disposé à l'aider à répondre à ses questions. Mais il doit rester maître de ses choix. Seuls les Prophètes Gris endoctrinent les petits Skavens Blancs pour en faire leurs serviteurs. Ça m'est arrivé, et je sais à quel point c'est différent de l'éducation des Humains. Je refuse de l'arracher à votre foyer. Autrement, je me conduirais comme mon propre maître, ce que je refuse catégoriquement.

Le Skaven Blanc se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Bien, à présent, je vais vous laisser vous occuper-occuper de votre fils. N'oubliez pas que ce dont il a le plus besoin, c'est votre amour-attention. Je suis sûr que vous en ferez un vrai petit homme ! Vous pensez pouvoir reprendre bientôt la route ?

\- Demain, monseigneur. Faut pas que je néglige mon boulot !

\- Vous n'avez pas d'assistant ?

\- Dame, je suis bien trop pauvre pour ça !

\- Hum… Vous serez accompagnés par une escorte, pour plus de sûreté. Et j'en profiterai pour vous donner un berceau un peu plus confortable.

\- J'l'ai bricolé comme j'ai pu, monseigneur, mais j'suis un gars des champs, pas un menuisier !

\- Bien sûr. Disons que ce sera un petit cadeau-encouragement de ma part.

\- Et donc, tu crois qu'il pourra pratiquer la magie ?

\- S'il apprend à le faire, Père. Il ne sera sans doute pas le seul-seul. Je pense que nous devrions tout de même penser à ouvrir une école de magie, ici.

Ludwig Steiner se gratta le crâne.

\- C'est une opération qui demandera du temps et de l'argent ! D'abord, il faut des mages volontaires, ensuite nous devons être sûrs que ça n'indispose pas Karl Franz, qui reste la personne la plus puissante de cette partie du monde, et qui a l'autorité sur la magie selon les lois que nous avons calquées. Mais ce petit miracle mérite en effet qu'on se penche sur la question.

Le Prince bâilla.

\- Enfin, ça attendra demain. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'âge, mais j'ai envie de me coucher tôt, ce soir.

Heike se leva de table.

\- Moi aussi, Père, si vous le permettez.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- J'ai vraiment besoin de m'aliter. Ça doit être le changement de saison…

La femme-rate passa derrière son compagnon, qui s'était aussi levé. Bianka, assise à quelques pieds de Psody, eut un sursaut. Elle n'avait pas mal vu : sa mère avait discrètement mis une petite tape sur la fesse du Skaven Blanc. Celui-ci accéléra le mouvement et la suivit en pressant le pas.

Une heure plus tard, Bianka était dans son lit. Mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Elle se tourna et se retourna, cherchant une position plus confortable. Rien n'y fit. Avec un soupir agacé, elle se leva. Elle chercha à tâtons les rideaux qu'elle tira, ouvrit les volets, et resta à la fenêtre.

Tout était calme dans la propriété Steiner. Au loin, on entendait les bruits de la vie nocturne de Steinerburg. Et dans le ciel, la lune de malepierre Morrslieb était au plus haut. Des nuages passaient devant le globe d'émeraude, sans pour autant altérer la luminosité du ciel.

 _Quelle journée…_

Bianka passa en revue tout ce qu'elle avait fait durant la journée précédente, à la recherche de quelque chose, le petit détail qui avait tout fichu en l'air au point de l'empêcher de dormir.

Soudain, elle comprit. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

 _Eh oui… J'ai beau être plus instruite et bien plus riche que la plupart des habitants du Royaume des Rats, je n'en suis pas moins une fille étriquée qui sort péniblement de l'adolescence, avec ses joies, ses peines… et ses frustrations._

Elle contempla encore Morrslieb qui brillait de son éclat verdâtre par la fenêtre, tentant vainement de penser à autre chose. Elle balaya du regard la chambre éclairée par cette lumière de mauvais augure, et son regard tomba sur son grand lit. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, et prit finalement une décision. Elle s'étendit de tout son long sur le matelas et soupira pour la deuxième fois, de manière bien plus profonde. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil vers la porte d'entrée, mais se ravisa. À cette heure-ci, tout le monde dormait.

Elle prit délicatement la bordure dentelée du bas de sa chemise de nuit, et remonta lentement le tissu jusqu'au-dessus de ses seins. Le petit vent frais la fit frissonner. Puis elle caressa son corps dénudé du bout des doigts, les faisant glisser de ses cuisses à sa poitrine. D'abord très léger, le contact se fit de plus en plus prononcé, de plus en plus rapide. Elle laissa sa main gauche chatouiller son buste, et guida la droite en cercles progressivement concentrés vers son bas-ventre. Elle écarta lentement les genoux, et la sensation se mua en sensualité. Sa respiration se fit haletante au fur et à mesure que les battements de son cœur accéléraient. Ses yeux se plissèrent, alors que des larmes perlèrent sur ses pommettes. Elle inspira un grand coup, et sa lucidité bascula dans le vertige.

Gabriel sursauta. Il avait cru entendre du bruit dans la chambre voisine, celle qu'occupait sa grande sœur. Une sorte de gémissement, à mi-chemin entre la douleur et… autre chose d'indéfinissable. Le petit Skaven tendit l'oreille, surpris et inquiet, mais rien d'autre que le vent dans les arbres ne titilla ses tympans.

 _J'ai dû rêver !_ se dit-il en haussant les épaules, avant de se rendormir.

\- _Qui es-tu ?_

 _Psody était debout, ses orteils sentaient le contact de planches de bois chargées d'échardes. Il regarda brièvement aux alentours, et comprit qu'il se trouvait sur l'estrade de la grande nef du temple du Rat Cornu de la colonie de Brissuc, la colonie où il était né. Ses quatre frères étaient près de lui. Tous se tenaient l'oreille, ou avaient un linge ensanglanté posé dessus. Ils venaient de recevoir la scarification rituelle faisant d'eux de vrais Skavens adultes. C'était maintenant son tour. Il devait répondre à la question rituelle que venait de lui poser la plus grande autorité du terrier, le Prophète Gris Vellux, son maître. Il bredouilla timidement :_

\- _Je suis Psody, un Skaven Blanc… je suis votre serviteur, et celui du Rat Cornu._

 _Il savait qu'il ne devait pas commettre d'erreur. Toute erreur le ridiculiserait, aux yeux du Rat Cornu, et de tous les citoyens Skavens qui formaient l'assistance. Le grand Skaven Blanc demanda avec une voix forte et inquisitrice :_

\- _Pourquoi es-tu né ?_

 _La réponse était évidente pour le jeune homme-rat._

\- _Pour… pour… pour transmettre la parole sacrée du Rat Cornu. Ses mots guident le peuple des Skavens, et sa magie détruit ses ennemis. Je suis…_

 _Il tourna nerveusement la tête, et soudain, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Sur sa gauche, il y avait un lourd rideau de tissu rouge sombre. Un visage apparaissait dans l'ombre, sur le côté, dans les coulisses. Quelqu'un le regardait. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer précisément les traits de l'individu, mais il repéra ses yeux qui étincelaient dans l'obscurité, et un sourire narquois qui tordait son visage. Il réalisa que Vellux attendait la suite de son argumentation, et s'empressa de reprendre :_

\- _Son très humble serviteur. Je suis né pour le servir… pour vous servir, mon maître._

 _Il tourna la tête, de nouveau vers le visage derrière le rideau, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Le Prophète Gris approcha en levant lentement sa dague, et taillada son oreille à trois reprises, gravant ainsi dans sa chair son appartenance à la colonie._

\- _Que ceux qui t'entendent n'entendent que le Rat Cornu. Que ceux qui subissent ta colère ne voient que la volonté du Rat Cornu. Que ceux qui te suivent soient bénis par le Rat Cornu._

 _Psody était à la fois soulagé, heureux, et fier. Enfin, il était un vrai membre à part entière du terrier de Brissuc. Enfin il était un vrai Fils du Rat Cornu. Vellux ordonna alors :_

\- _Holà ! Amenez les sacrifices !_

Les sacrifices ? _s'étonna Psody._

 _Trois Vermines de Choc amenèrent sur l'estrade six Skavens, nus, attachés l'un à l'autre par une lourde chaîne enfilée dans les colliers qu'ils portaient. Psody vit trois mâles et trois femelles. Les mâles lui parurent relativement jeunes. Celui en tête, un Skaven brun, avait l'air un peu plus âgé que lui. Le deuxième, un Skaven Noir, semblait distancer le premier d'un cycle saisonnier, tout au plus. En revanche, le petit Skaven à la suite était maigrelet, et tout jeune. Les trois femelles étaient autrement plus surprenantes : sveltes, marchant sur leurs deux jambes, rien ne laissait supposer qu'elles sortaient d'une couveuse ; elles n'avaient pas été traitées à la malepierre. L'une d'elles était toute petite, et n'avait sans doute pas vécu plus de trois cycles saisonniers complets. Une autre relevait la tête avec une insolence fort déplaisante, considérant l'assemblée avec mépris. Mais ce fut la dernière du cortège qui frappa le Skaven Blanc d'étonnement._

 _D'abord, elle semblait âgée, peut-être était-elle aussi vieille que le Prophète Gris Vellux. Ensuite, elle était vraiment troublante. Au fond, tout au fond de lui-même, Psody sentit quelque chose. Cette femelle-là avait quelque chose de spécial. Il ne sut dire quoi. Quelque chose de profond, de viscéral. C'était une parfaite inconnue à ses yeux, et pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il y avait un lien entre eux._

\- _Voici la lie du Rat Cornu, reprit Vellux. Ils ne sont pas de notre monde. Ils ne sont pas de notre race. Ils ne sont pas des nôtres._

 _En effet, Psody remarqua qu'aucun des six prisonniers n'arborait la scarification d'appartenance au terrier sur l'oreille gauche. Vellux leva les bras, et se tourna vers l'immense idole dressée à l'arrière de la scène. Cette statue haute de plus de vingt pieds représentait un Skaven avec deux paires de cornes, les deux poings tendus vers le plafond et la mâchoire grande ouverte sur un cri de défi à l'attention du monde de la surface. Le petit Skaven Blanc savait que les Technomages du Clan Skryre avaient sculpté cette idole en assemblant des quantités de morceaux de métal. L'intérieur de la tête était creux, et un brasier de malepierre jaillissait de ses yeux et de sa bouche._

\- _Vois, ô Rat Cornu ! invectiva Vellux. Nous avons trouvé toute une bande de traîtres-mécréants ! Ces enfants indignes du Rat Cornu ont choisi de vivre parmi les choses-hommes ! Avec leur langage, leurs habitudes, même leurs vêtements !_

 _Toute l'assemblée explosa en huées, en ricanements, en cris d'indignation. Les Skavens attachés étaient tous pétrifiés de terreur. Soudain, le mâle le plus petit tendit la main en avant, et jacassa quelques sons incompréhensibles d'une voix aiguë. La femelle mature ouvrit de grands yeux, et gémit à son tour, larmes aux yeux. Une fois encore, le petit Skaven Blanc ne comprit rien._

\- _Ce ne sont pas des Guerriers des Clans dignes-dignes ! Vous autres, occupez-vous d'eux comme ils méritent-méritent !_

 _Chitik, Diassyon et Klur approchèrent des prisonniers, l'air menaçant. Moly, resté en retrait, sortit une clef de sa poche et détacha les cadenas qui retenaient les six traîtres à leur chaîne. Il en profita pour poser ses pattes verruqueuses sur les femelles, au passage. Les trois autres frères de Psody agrippèrent les trois mâles. La Vermine de Choc traîtresse et le Skaven brun tentèrent de se défendre, mais Chitik assomma le Noir d'un coup de poing, tandis que Diassyon et Klur agrippèrent les bras du Skaven brun et l'immobilisèrent sur le plancher. Le petit Skaven clair tenta de fuir, mais le Pestilens bondit sur lui, le plaqua au sol, et lui trancha net la gorge avec sa dague rouillée, avant de le mordre au cou et de sucer goulument son sang chaud._

 _Les trois femelles crièrent ensemble si fort que les oreilles du Skaven Blanc sifflèrent. Vellux leva le poing._

\- _Sacrifice ! Sacrifice !_

 _Klur, Chitik et Diassyon entreprirent alors de massacrer les deux autres mâles, à coups de lames, de griffes et de crocs. Des poignées entières de poils accrochés à des lambeaux de peau volèrent, des viscères se répandirent, et le sang gicla à flots. Chitik, Diassyon et Klur se régalèrent des deux plus grands, tandis que Moly déchira le petit corps du jeune mâle à pleines bouchées._

 _Au fur et à mesure que ses frères accomplissaient leur terrible besogne, Psody se sentait de plus en plus mal. Son cerveau carburait à toute vitesse. Pourquoi donc une telle réaction ? Tout ce qu'il voyait n'était que justice : ces trois jeunes mâles avaient pactisé avec les choses-hommes, et avaient donc trahi le Rat Cornu. Et ces trois femelles faisaient preuve d'une outrecuidance démesurée, à oser s'imaginer égales aux Guerriers des Clans ! Il aurait dû se réjouir de voir ainsi accomplie la volonté du Prophète Gris, et celle de son dieu. Il aurait même pu donner lui-même l'ordre d'exécution ! Peut-être le ferait-il une prochaine fois, une fois son titre de Prophète Gris gagné ?_

 _Pourtant… il n'était pas si contrarié que ça de ne pas avoir ordonné ce carnage._

 _Psody réalisa soudain que les cris s'étaient tus. Les trois mâles étaient désormais en pièces, leurs tripes répandues sur les planches de bois, leurs membres arrachés. Derrière, les trois femelles étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre, pétrifiées de terreur._

 _Le Prophète Gris Vellux leva la main, et pointa un doigt ferme vers elles._

\- _Et maintenant, fils du Rat Cornu, je vais achever d'exaucer sa volonté._

 _L'assemblée fit silence, tandis que le grand Skaven Blanc approcha. Il se délecta des effluves de peur qui émanaient des trois pondeuses. Il les contempla longuement en se léchant les babines. Puis il attrapa par le bras la jeune femelle qui n'avait pas perdu son air arrogant. Il la tira vers lui et la jeta sur le plancher. Après quoi, il fit un geste vers l'assemblée._

\- _Toi, et toi, hors de ma vue !_

 _Trois Skavens masqués déboulèrent sur la scène, saisirent de leurs pattes griffues la vieille pondeuse et la petite, et les précipitèrent dans la fosse. L'effet fut immédiat. Les Guerriers des Clans du premier rang se jetèrent sur les deux femelles avec des crissements surexcités. Avant de disparaître, ensevelie sous une masse de Skavens en rut, la femelle mature cria d'une voix désespérée :_

\- _Psody ! Psody !_

 _Le cœur de Psody s'arrêta net. La pondeuse venait-elle de prononcer son nom ?_

 _Près de lui, Vellux plongea sur la femelle restée sur la scène, la retourna, et s'allongea sur elle, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Il retroussa sa robe, et flanqua de violents coups de reins à la pondeuse. Ses gémissements de plaisir se mêlèrent aux cris désespérés de la jeune reproductrice. Cris qui se turent bientôt, tellement la souffrance était forte. La femelle tourna la tête vers le petit Skaven Blanc, qui perçut l'éclat de ses yeux entre deux hoquets. Un regard lourd, chargé de regrets et de reproches._

 _Vellux, en pleine extase, se cabra vers l'arrière et poussa un puissant :_

\- _Gloire au Rat Cornu !_

\- _Gloire au Rat Cornu ! répétèrent les Skavens de l'assemblée._

 _Bientôt, la formule fit écho dans tout le temple, sans interruption. Klur, Diassyon, Moly et Chitik reprirent le refrain, enchantés d'être désormais de vrais Skavens, citoyens de Brissuc, avec les mêmes droits._

\- _Gloire au Rat Cornu ! Gloire au Rat Cornu !_

 _Le petit Skaven Blanc vit ses frères l'encourager à clamer la même phrase avec eux. Toujours abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir, il tenta tant bien que mal de s'affirmer._

\- _Gloire au…_

 _Mais Psody ne put articuler une syllabe de plus. Un terrible chagrin lui écrasa les intestins, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Incapable de détacher son regard de celui de la jeune pondeuse saillie devant lui, il bredouilla :_

\- _Non… Non !_

\- Quoi ?

Psody se réveilla en sursaut, réprimant difficilement un petit cri de frayeur.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la voix de sa femme.

\- Hein ? Oh… oh… rien.

\- Un mauvais rêve ?

\- Ça va passer. Rendors-toi, ça va passer…

Mais le Skaven Blanc ne sut s'il voulait rassurer Heike ou se rassurer lui-même.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Drôles d'oiseaux de proie

**Filles et Fils du Rat Cornu,**

 **Je vous prie d'excuser ce retard, mais j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes de santé. Rien de bien grave, aujourd'hui, je suis guéri, mais ça m'a empêché de réfléchir pendant plusieurs jours.**

 **J'ai aussi le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai été accepté définitivement dans la fonction publique française. J'espère pouvoir être muté vers une bibliothèque, et avoir un métier dans lequel je m'épanouirai plus que l'actuel. Mais au moins, mon avenir professionnel est assuré.**

 **Enfin, j'ai remarqué que personne ou presque ne faisait de commentaire depuis bientôt dix mois que j'ai commencé à publier cette fanfiction. Je vous en prie, n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer, c'est très important pour moi d'avoir des retours, positifs ou négatifs, pourvu qu'ils soient émis dans un but constructif. J'espère que ce n'est pas parce que le ton général vous déplaît. Je vous promets que l'action va ENFIN venir.**

 **Merci de votre attention, et Gloire au Rat Cornu !**

\- On y est, les gars !

La douzaine de cavaliers s'arrêta. Walter Klingmann tendit le doigt vers un petit fortin construit sur une colline à l'entrée du village.

\- Voici la caserne de Klapperschlänge.

Ladite caserne était un petit bâtiment sombre et austère, conçu avec le minimum de fioritures. La région, en réalité, était la moins fortunée du Royaume des Rats, et chaque pistole d'argent était précieuse. Elle avait malgré tout son lot de Skavens adoptés, le Prince avait décidé de ne pas refuser aux paysans volontaires d'agrandir leur famille s'ils avaient les moyens de subsister, aussi modestes fussent-ils.

 _Est-ce raisonnable ?_ songea Kit, qui ne l'avait jamais pleinement approuvé. En tant que petit-fils du Prince, il n'avait jamais connu autre chose que l'opulence, à la maison. Son expérience sur le terrain l'avait habitué à l'austérité des casernes, aux repas frugaux et aux nuits sous une tente. Mais laisser des gens pauvres la charge d'un Skaven lui paraissait une erreur. Chaque fois qu'il y pensait, son côté perfectionniste à outrance lui murmurait que les Skavens Libérés étaient trop précieux pour être confiés à des gens incapables de joindre les deux bouts.

Il secoua la tête, voulant chasser ces idées parasites de son esprit. D'autres problèmes beaucoup plus concrets et autrement plus graves menaçaient la paix sur son royaume. Il se retourna vers les hommes, et sentit ses moustaches frémir quand il vit l'un d'eux avec un regard vague.

\- Hé, Pol ? Un problème ?

Pol Demmler sursauta. Il était un très bon ami de Walter, même davantage. On voyait rarement l'un sans l'autre. C'était un homme au poil gris foncé et aux grands yeux clairs. Adopté par le couple propriétaire de l'une des auberges les plus prospères de Steinerburg, il en avait bien profité. Sans doute beaucoup trop, car il était très corpulent, à tel point que cela pouvait être handicapant. L'influence de ses parents et le faible nombre de Skavens miliciens avaient sans doute davantage contribué à son acceptation dans l'armée que ses capacités d'homme d'action. En tout cas, sans oser le dire à haute voix, Kristofferson en était convaincu.

\- Euh ! Excuse, Kit, mais je pensais à quelque chose.

\- Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?

\- Tu disais « les gars ».

\- Oui, et alors ?

\- Ben, ça prouve qu'on n'est que des hommes.

\- Eh bien ? Exprime-toi.

Après une courte hésitation, Pol éclata :

\- Y a pas assez de gonzesses, dans cette armée ! Des filles, des filles !

Quelques hommes ricanèrent. Kristofferson, en revanche, fit une grimace contrariée.

\- Pol, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible ! En tout cas, pas encore !

\- Oh, je rigolais ! répliqua le gros Skaven sombre. Détends-toi !

\- C'est vrai, Kit, intervint Walter. Tu prends toujours tout au sérieux !

Kit se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

\- T'as fait des récoltes avec moi, Wally. Tu sais comment les filles sont traitées chez les Sauvages. Contrairement à vous autres, j'ai une chance énorme : j'ai deux sœurs et une mère de sang. Penser à ce qu'elles pourraient devenir entre leurs pattes me rend malade.

Puis il revint à Pol.

\- C'est pourquoi j'attends des gens avec qui je travaille qu'ils se comportent comme de vrais citoyens, et pas comme ces fous furieux qui voient les femmes comme de simple vide-couilles. Et j'en profite pour te rappeler à quel point nos filles sont encore rares, et donc elles ont beaucoup trop de valeur ! Dans une génération, si on constate qu'il y a autant de garçons que de filles, celles qui auront envie de s'enrôler dans l'armée le feront – et je suis certain qu'elles sont tout autant capables que les gars. Mais pour le moment, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de laisser notre race mourir faute de filles !

Walter tapota amicalement l'épaule de Pol.

\- Ton problème, c'est pas le manque de femmes dans l'armée, mon pote. C'est que tu n'en as pas encore une !

Une nouvelle fois, les membres de la compagnie ricanèrent.

\- Pol est un gros frustré !

\- Il a le feu à la queue !

Pol, tout honteux, baissa la tête. Walter ne voulut pas le laisser dans cette humeur.

\- Maintenant qu'on est rentrés pour de bon, tu peux y travailler.

\- Hum… Les femmes, ça aime bien les soldats, non ? répondit l'autre avec un regard humide d'espoir.

Enfin, le visage de Kristofferson se dérida.

\- Un beau mec comme toi, bien apprêté, elles vont se bousculer à ta porte.

Les rires fusèrent de nouveau, mais se firent moins moqueurs. Walter lança à l'aîné Steiner :

\- Eh ben, tu vois, quand tu veux, tu sais encore te marrer !

\- Trêve de marrade, Wally. On doit y aller, le capitaine Müller nous attend.

Et la petite compagnie reprit son chemin vers la bâtisse.

Rudy Müller était un grand Humain maigre, au visage émacié barré d'une moustache grisonnante et soutenu d'une barbe bien taillée. Autrefois capitaine dans l'armée de l'Empire, il avait conservé son vieil uniforme et son pectoral, sans jamais oublier de bien les entretenir. Sa rapière et son arquebuse étaient à son image : impériales, usées, mais encore prêtes à servir. Il accueillit Kristofferson et sa milice au garde-à-vous, au milieu de la cour poussiéreuse.

\- Capitaine Müller, à votre service ! C'est un honneur.

\- Repos, capitaine, je n'ai pas l'autorité d'un commandant, je suis juste le représentant du Prince.

\- Cela fait de vous une haute autorité, monseigneur !

\- Vous restez le capitaine de Klapperschlänge.

Les Skavens mirent pied à terre. Quand Kit se trouva devant le capitaine, il remarqua que l'Humain était plus grand que lui.

\- Alors, capitaine, dites-moi quel est le problème ?

\- Une créature monstrueuse nous fait vivre un enfer, monseigneur.

Le Skaven brun considéra l'Humain de la tête aux pieds.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Mon second, Maître Klingmann, ici présent, m'a dit que vous lui aviez envoyé une missive, et que vous ne saviez pas quoi faire ?

\- Si fait, monseigneur.

\- Pourtant, vous m'avez l'air d'être un gaillard qui a vécu plus d'années dans l'armée que tous les autres soldats réunis dans cette caserne ! J'ai entendu que vous étiez un « novice fraîchement nommé à ce poste », mais vous avez tout du vétéran !

Müller prit son inspiration, et mit quelques instants à réfléchir avant d'oser expliquer :

\- Cela me gêne de vous contredire, mais en fait, j'ai toujours été à des postes… sans histoire. En plein centre de l'Empire, pas de grosse campagne militaire à mon actif… je peux même vous dire qu'à la Tempête du Chaos, j'étais déjà trop vieux, on m'a prié de rester dans ma caserne. Et puis, le médecin m'a conseillé un climat meilleur. Alors, je suis parti tenter ma chance dans les Royaumes Renégats, et il y a six mois, on m'a demandé de remplacer le capitaine Falsch.

\- Je vois… Qu'est-il arrivé au capitaine Falsch ?

\- Il est tombé du haut d'une échelle, monseigneur.

\- Ah… Pas de chance.

Le grand homme regarda le jeune Skaven brun dans les yeux :

\- Monseigneur, je ne suis qu'une vieille baderne. Mais les citoyens de Klapperschlänge me font confiance, je veux en être digne.

Kristofferson regarda encore un peu le capitaine. Celui-ci avait l'air d'être quelqu'un qui prenait ses fonctions très au sérieux. Peut-être n'était-il plus bon à grand-chose, mais il semblait au moins capable de s'appliquer pour bien faire.

\- Avez-vous envoyé un rapport au commandant du fort de Wüstengrenze ?

\- Oui, monseigneur. Mais le commandant ne m'a pas pris au sérieux. Je suis même allé le voir en personne, il m'a ri au nez.

\- Que vous a-t-il dit, exactement ?

Le capitaine cracha de dégoût.

\- Je lui ai dit : « Nous sommes à la frontière de Vereinbarung, et le danger peut très bien venir de par-là ». Mais il m'a répondu « Dans cette direction, il n'y a que du sable, de la poussière et du soleil. Personne ne serait assez fou pour traverser le désert et remonter jusqu'ici. Votre Mutant, c'est des bandits. » Et, bien entendu, je suis rentré bredouille.

\- Si nous réussissons à prouver à ce commandant que vous aviez raison, je tâcherai de lui rappeler ce que c'est, la confiance envers ses semblables de l'armée. Bien, pouvez-vous nous mener au bourgmestre ?

\- Tout de suite, monseigneur !

Müller s'empressa d'enfourcher un vieux cheval fatigué. Les membres de la compagnie le suivirent.

Klapperschlänge correspondait à l'idée qu'on se faisait du petit village en pleine campagne : une douzaine de maisonnettes étaient rassemblées autour de l'unique puits. L'une des maisons, la seule à posséder un étage supplémentaire, était celle du bourgmestre, Reiner Kästner. Kästner était un brave homme, plutôt costaud, habitué aux travaux des champs. Il accueillit la petite compagnie avec soulagement.

\- C'est tellement agréable de voir enfin le pouvoir en place se déplacer pour aider le peuple ! s'exclama l'Humain.

\- Quand les sujets du Prince ont des problèmes, le devoir du Prince est de les aider à résoudre ces problèmes, répliqua Kristofferson. Alors, il paraît que vous avez des sales bêtes ?

\- Je suis sûr, complètement certain, que ce sont des animaux sauvages qui s'en prennent à notre bétail !

\- Vous avez une idée de ce que peuvent être ces animaux ?

\- Au début, j'ai pensé à des loups, mais le troisième soir, on a entendu des cris. Et ces cris, c'était pas un loup. Ni un ours. Ni rien de ce genre. Habituellement, quand il fait beau, on laisse les bêtes dehors la nuit, mais on a finalement décidé de les rassembler toutes dans la grange. Hier soir, c'était un vrai cauchemar. « Il » a été très en colère. On a un bœuf qui est mort de peur.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu le courage de vérifier ce que c'était ? demanda Walter.

Le bourgmestre n'osa pas répondre. Kristofferson voulut le rassurer.

\- Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Maintenant, nous sommes là. Et on va vous débarrasser de cette chose.

\- Vous pouvez nous montrer la grange ? demanda Müller.

Kästner emmena le groupe jusqu'au grand bâtiment situé en périphérie du village. La compagnie en fit le tour, et les Skavens constatèrent l'ampleur des dégâts. Le toit avait été lacéré par quelque chose ayant sans doute de grandes griffes. Plusieurs bûches qui constituaient les murs étaient complètement éclatées, comme sous des coups de massue. Des éclats de bois, certains longs comme un bras, étaient éparpillés aux alentours. Kit siffla, impressionné.

\- Et ça dure comme ça depuis longtemps ?

\- Environ trois semaines. Au début, c'était juste une bête qui disparaissait tous les trois jours, mais maintenant… on dirait que cette… « chose » s'enhardit. Il y a deux jours, le vieil Egbert a disparu, lui aussi.

\- Il n'a pas quitté le village, tout simplement ?

\- Il ne serait jamais parti sans emmener ses affaires, ni sans me prévenir.

\- Bon. Il est temps de lever le voile sur ce mystère. Nous allons rester là jusqu'à ce que cette créature se montre.

Les hommes de la compagnie ne paraissaient pas rassurés. Fritz Hafner, en particulier, suait à grosses gouttes.

\- Euh… Kit ?

\- Ouais ?

\- T'es sûr qu'on a besoin de rester là ? On a vu que c'était dangereux, donc on s'en va, on peut prévenir les renforts.

Cette attitude déplut fortement au Skaven brun.

\- C'est _nous_ , les renforts, Fritz. Ces gens comptent sur notre aide. Quelque chose sème la terreur dans le coin et attaque les bêtes et les gens, et je _veux_ savoir ce que c'est.

Le gros Pol se gratta la tête, et pensa à voix haute :

\- Mais si elle est assez grande et forte pour embarquer un bonhomme, comment cette bête fait pour ne pas laisser de traces ? Le champ est intact !

Kristofferson leva le nez, et plissa les yeux.

\- Elle passe par les airs. Cette chose peut voler. C'est même la première chose que m'a dite Walter quand il m'a parlé de cette histoire.

\- Je suis certain que c'est un Mutant ailé, approuva Kästner. L'autre nuit, quand elle s'est défoulée sur la grange, j'ai cru entendre un battement d'ailes. Comme une chauve-souris, ou un énorme oiseau !

Le fils Steiner se frotta le menton.

\- Vous avez enfermé toutes vos bêtes dans la grange ?

\- Oui, monseigneur.

\- Donc, ce monstre ne peut plus se nourrir. C'est pour ça qu'il est enragé. Il a dû prendre l'habitude de piocher dans votre bétail, et comme il ne peut plus les enlever, il va s'énerver.

\- Peut-être qu'il va essayer de se nourrir ailleurs ? espéra Kästner.

\- Vaut mieux pas, car ça ne ferait que déplacer le problème. Non, nous devons la faire venir ici. On va l'appâter.

Le bourgmestre frissonna, à l'idée de devoir laisser un villageois à la merci de la bête.

\- Oh, non ! Ne me demandez pas ça, monseigneur ! Tous mes villageois sont de braves gens !

\- Du calme, Maître Kästner. Personne ne va faire l'appât. Vous aviez dit qu'un bœuf était mort de peur ?

\- Dame, comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre !

\- Alors, on l'a, notre appât. Sa viande n'a pas dû avoir le temps de trop pourrir. Vous allez le découper et laisser la carcasse en plein milieu d'un champ éloigné des maisons. Si cette bête a encore faim, elle viendra.

Kästner avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Vous êtes sûr que mes concitoyens ne craignent rien ?

Les villageois, attirés par la curiosité, entouraient la compagnie. Les regards étaient tantôt interrogateurs, tantôt anxieux, tantôt clairement effrayés. Kristofferson voulut les rassurer.

\- Écoutez, vous autres : il n'est pas question que qui que ce soit parmi vous prenne le moindre risque. Vous allez tous rester chez vous, et barricader vos portes et vos fenêtres. Nous resterons cachés dans le champ pour surprendre le fauve et le terrasser nous-mêmes. Je vais aussi envoyer un messager vers le fortin de Wüstengrenze. S'ils reçoivent une lettre écrite et signée par moi, ils interviendront.

Il pivota vers Kästner.

\- Où avez-vous mis le bœuf mort ?

\- On l'a mis dans un coin de la grange, sous des chiffons et de la paille, rapport à l'odeur.

\- Ça doit puer la mort ! ronchonna Walter.

\- Bah, c'était ça ou prendre le risque de se faire à nouveau attaquer, messire ! On n'est pas des guerriers !

\- Surveillez votre langage, rétorqua le Skaven tacheté. Nous sommes là pour vous !

\- Oui, et c'est pour ça que c'est sur la bête qu'on va s'énerver, et pas sur vous, ajouta Kristofferson, qui sentit la tension ambiante monter d'un cran.

Le jeune homme-rat fit quelques pas en regardant les villageois un par un. Puis il donna ses directives d'une voix forte.

\- Vous allez tous rentrer chez vous et vous barricader. Restez calmes, ayez confiance, et je vous promets qu'on va vous débarrasser de cette menace. Capitaine Müller, je veux que vous m'ameniez vos trois meilleurs soldats.

\- Je vais les chercher tout de suite, messire, répondit fermement l'Humain.

Müller sauta sur son cheval, et galopa vers la caserne. Chemin faisant, il manqua de basculer de sa selle plusieurs fois. Kristofferson n'y prit pas garde, et continua de donner des directives.

\- Je veux trois volontaires pour venir avec moi, préparer notre appât, et le mettre sur un endroit adéquat. Maître Kästner, y a-t-il un endroit espacé où l'on peut attirer et piéger cette chose ?

\- Le champ du vieil Egbert, juste là, répondit le bourgmestre en montrant du doigt un lopin de terre mal entretenu.

\- Parfait. Trois avec moi. Les autres, rassemblez-vous en cercle autour du périmètre.

Le regard du jeune Skaven brun se fit plus dur.

\- Quoi que ce soit, ce soir, ça ne sera plus.

Trois heures avaient passé. Trois heures durant lesquelles personne n'avait osé dire le moindre mot. Le bœuf mort, dépecé, était bien en vue au milieu du champ d'Egbert, tout sanglant, comme la promesse d'un carnage à venir. Tous les habitants s'étaient cloîtrés chez eux. Et les quinze soldats Humains et Skavens attendaient. On n'entendait que le bourdonnement des mouches, et le chant des oiseaux, inconscients du drame qui allaient se jouer. Quelques corbeaux vinrent se nourrir sur la carcasse qui pourrissait au soleil couchant.

Le ciel était orangé, et les premières étoiles parurent. Müller, allongé dans l'herbe aux côtés de Kristofferson, se frotta la moustache.

\- J'espère sincèrement que vous ne serez pas venus pour rien.

\- Soyez tranquille, capitaine. Cette saloperie va venir. Après tout, les attaques ont bien eu lieu la nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Le jeune Steiner s'appuya sur le coude pour se tourner vers l'Humain.

\- Vous dites que vous n'avez jamais été confronté à du sérieux. Mais bon, vous avez quand même une formation ?

\- Bien sûr, monseigneur.

\- Vous avez bien eu des conflits à résoudre ? Des bagarres d'ivrogne, des maraudeurs, ce genre de chose ?

\- Une fois ou deux, oui. Mais je n'ai jamais négligé mon devoir, et aujourd'hui encore, je m'entraîne réguli…

Un cri déchirant les cieux interrompit le capitaine. Un crissement fort, bien trop puissant pour émerger d'une gorge familière au commun des mortels. Toutes les têtes se levèrent simultanément, les yeux s'écarquillèrent, les bouches se tordirent. Deux créatures battaient bruyamment de leurs ailes de chauve-souris au-dessus du village. Les derniers rayons de soleil faisaient luire leurs écailles reptiliennes. L'envergure de la plus grande des deux s'étirait sur plus de vingt-cinq pieds, tandis que l'autre accusait une quinzaine de pieds. Leur corps était long, sinueux et musculeux comme celui d'un gigantesque serpent, et des serres longues d'une demi-douzaine de pouces saillaient à l'extrémité de leurs pattes arrière. Leur queue était longue et fuselée, leur tête allongée, leurs yeux immenses et brillant d'une lueur malveillante, mais le plus effrayant restait leurs crocs acérés et menaçants comme autant de poignards.

Le capitane Müller s'écria :

\- Des vouivres !

\- Pol ! appela Kristofferson.

Le gros Skaven avait au moins un talent particulier : il était bon tireur. Formé par Nedland Grangecoq, il était capable d'atteindre sa cible à bonne distance avec n'importe quelle arme de tir. Il avait emmené son arquebuse, certes moins performante que celle de l'éclaireur Halfling, mais plus efficace que la moyenne. D'un geste précis, il orienta son arme vers la vouivre la plus petite. Il prit quelques longues secondes pour viser la tête du monstre, et pressa la gâchette. La détonation fit sursauter le vieux capitaine, qui hurla de joie.

\- Bien joué !

En effet, la balle avait atteint la créature à la tempe. Pas assez pour la tuer, mais elle bascula dans un glapissement surpris, déconcentrée par le choc. La joie des hommes d'armes fut de courte durée quand la vouivre s'abattit sur l'une des petites maisons dans un grand fracas. Le toit de chaume et de branches s'écroula sous son poids.

\- Taal ! s'exclama Walter.

Un gémissement répondit à cette invective. La porte de la cabane, encore debout, s'ouvrit à la volée, et une vieille femme hors d'haleine la franchit en courant aussi vite que pouvaient courir ses frêles jambes. Un odieux crissement creva de nouveau le crépuscule. La grande vouivre affamée venait de repérer un gibier à sa convenance. Déjà, elle se mettait en position pour fondre sur sa proie, les pattes en avant, les serres prêtes à déchirer.

\- En avant ! ordonna Kristofferson.

Tous les guerriers, Humains et Skavens, s'élancèrent en criant vers la créature volante. Celle-ci, surprise, ralentit sa plongée. Walter, qui était pile derrière elle, en profita pour tenter un coup qu'il estima audacieux, mais qu'il jugerait démentiel par la suite. Il repéra la longue queue sinueuse de la vouivre, courut vers le monstre, puis lorsqu'il fut à portée, fit un immense saut, bras tendus en avant, et saisit à deux mains l'appendice pointu. Pleinement coupée en plein élan, la vouivre rugit de frustration. Ses serres se refermèrent dans le vide. La vieille femme ne ralentit pas sa course pour autant. Bientôt, tous les soldats haranguèrent la créature, essayèrent de percer son manteau d'écailles.

Kristofferson, resté en arrière, s'apprêta à passer à l'attaque à son tour. Il dégaina sa rapière, la brandit, et fit trois foulées vers la mêlée, mais se figea. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son arme, et grogna. Autant il pouvait trouver le point faible d'une armure, autant cette fine lame ne pouvait pas grand-chose contre un tel adversaire. Il chercha rapidement aux alentours quelque chose de plus adapté, et son regard tomba sur une hache de bûcheron plantée dans une souche non loin de lui. Il siffla alors son cheval, courut vers la hache et s'en empara. Un instant plus tard, sa monture était arrivée près de lui. Il bondit sur le cheval sans selle, et le fit galoper vers la vouivre. Son destrier, entraîné à ce genre de situation, ne flancha pas.

Kristofferson tourna autour de la bête, puis quand il se trouva face à son dos, fit courir son cheval dans sa direction, puis il se mit debout, en équilibre sur le dos de sa monture, et bondit sur la vouivre, pour se raccrocher fermement à l'un des piquants sur son dos.

La bête affamée sentit le choc. Elle crissa, se secoua aussi fort qu'elle put, essaya de s'envoler de nouveau, mais elle était trop alourdie par les deux Skavens qui la retenaient. Kristofferson leva la main, et abattit la hache sur la clavicule de la vouivre. Elle gémit effroyablement, ses pattes arrière touchèrent le sol. La vouivre se contorsionna en battant des ailes, repoussant les soldats qui l'encerclaient. Le jeune Steiner n'en relâcha pas sa prise pour autant, et il frappa de plus belle. Au quatrième coup, il coupa l'aile droite de la vouivre. Ivre de douleur, déséquilibrée, elle bascula en avant. Le Skaven brun sauta à terre et évita de justesse un coup de queue. Il se redressa, et s'empressa de rejoindre ses camarades.

Toute la compagnie entourait la vouivre, et la rouait de coups. Le monstre couina de douleur, essaya désespérément de repousser ses assaillants, sans succès. Kristofferson leva la hache à deux mains et fracassa la tête de la bestiole. Enfin les cris se turent, enfin elle cessa de se convulser.

Un grand silence plana sur le village. Kristofferson balaya rapidement du regard les membres de la compagnie. Pas un seul n'avait été gravement blessé, tout au plus y avait-il eu des contusions. Walter, en particulier, avait été traîné au sol plutôt violemment, mais il semblait déjà se remettre. Le jeune Steiner dressa le poing vers le ciel avec un cri de victoire, aussitôt imité par tous les autres.

\- Bien joué, les gars ! Vous avez été…

Il fut interrompu par un nouveau croassement. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la cabane sur laquelle la petite vouivre était tombée. Pendant l'assaut contre la grande, elle s'était tant bien que mal extirpée de la petite maison, et à présent, elle reprenait son envol. Les soldats les plus vifs couraient déjà dans sa direction, mais elle ne les attaqua pas. Au contraire, elle s'envola dans la direction d'où elle était venue aussi vite qu'elle pouvait.

Les soldats restèrent pantois. Müller s'approcha de Kristofferson.

\- Nous pourrons l'arrêter quand elle reviendra, monseigneur.

\- Si elle revient, marmonna Pol. Peut-être bien qu'elle a compris la leçon.

Kristofferson s'approcha du cadavre sanguinolent de la grande vouivre, et plissa les yeux.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas si simple.

Il regarda encore aux alentours, et comme il ne vit rien de suspect, il jugea que le danger était passé.

\- Vous pouvez venir, les monstres sont partis !

Les villageois sortirent de leurs habitations, et congratulèrent chaleureusement les soldats. Les plus hardis s'approchèrent avec hésitation du corps de la bête, et l'un d'eux osa même toucher ses écailles.

Kästner approcha de Kristofferson.

\- Vous êtes de vrais héros !

\- Merci, Maître Kästner. Hélas, j'ai peur que les ennuis ne soient pas terminés pour autant.

\- Vous pensez que l'autre bête va revenir ?

\- Elle ne sera peut-être pas seule. Venez voir.

Le bourgmestre accompagna le jeune homme-rat qui se plaça à côté du flanc de la vouivre.

\- Regardez, dit-il en pointant quelque chose du doigt.

Ce quelque chose était une étrange marque sur les écailles luisantes, quelque chose de trop net pour être une simple marque de naissance.

\- On dirait… un tatouage ?

\- Je crois aussi, Maître Kästner.

\- Quelqu'un aurait réussi à tatouer cette horreur ?

\- Sortie de l'œuf, je suppose. J'ai lu quelque part qu'il était possible d'apprivoiser une vouivre si l'on s'y prend assez tôt. Ces animaux peuvent être facilement dressés, pour peu qu'on sache s'y prendre.

\- Alors, vous voulez dire que cette chose appartient à quelqu'un ?

\- Je pense, oui.

\- Et qui donc est le maître de ces vouivres, à votre avis ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vu un tatouage de ce genre avant aujourd'hui. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose : quand il verra une seule de ses deux vouivres rentrer au bercail, il risque de ne pas être content et de venir lui-même.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ? gémit le bourgmestre.

Le capitaine Müller leva la main.

\- Pas d'inquiétude, Maître Kästner. À présent, nous avons la preuve que ces attaques étaient le fruit de quelque chose de bien plus dangereux que de simples bandits en vadrouille. Le capitaine de Wüstengrenze ne pourra plus rester sourd à notre appel au secours, et devra laisser des hommes sur place avec les miens jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sûr qu'il n'y ait plus de danger.

\- Nous lui ramènerons la tête de cette vouivre, continua Kristofferson. Et s'il rechigne encore à vous aider, je m'occuperai personnellement de lui trouver un remplaçant plus compétent.

L'euphorie générale retomba, et avec elle les certitudes, pendant que les inquiétudes remontaient. Kristofferson voulut rassurer les habitants de Klapperschlänge.

\- Braves gens, nous avons terrassé la bête, mais nous allons attendre les renforts ici. Nous logerons à la caserne. Si jamais l'un d'entre vous voit ou entend quelque chose de bizarre, il devra aller nous prévenir sur-le-champ. Restez tous unis face à l'adversité comme vous l'avez fait, et je vous promets que votre village sera bientôt délivré de cette menace.

Le jeune homme-rat vit alors du coin de l'œil quelque chose qui lui serra le cœur. La vieille femme qui avait échappé à la vouivre était à genoux devant les restes de sa maison, en pleurs. Kristofferson s'approcha d'elle, et s'accroupit à son côté.

\- Ma Dame, dès demain matin, on reconstruira votre maison. En attendant, vous passerez la nuit chez quelqu'un qui pourra vous loger. Maître Kästner ?

\- Oui, monseigneur ?

\- Vous avez la plus grande habitation du coin. Vous pourrez loger cette personne d'ici demain ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Parfait. Allons tous nous coucher, la journée a été longue et forte en émotions. Nous brûlerons cette carcasse demain, d'ici là, personne ne doit y toucher.

\- Et pourquoi ? demanda un paysan.

\- On ne sait jamais, le sang de vouivre ou les vapeurs de putréfaction peuvent être toxiques. Reposez-vous, et merci à tous !

Sur ces paroles, les habitants de Klapperschlänge regagnèrent leurs pénates. Le capitaine Müller aborda Kristofferson. Il avait l'air malheureux.

\- Monseigneur, je suis vraiment navré.

\- Et pourquoi donc, capitaine ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de me battre comme vous l'avez fait.

\- Je vous ai vu aux côtés des autres. Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu, compte tenu de votre âge, vous vous êtes bien débrouillé. Capitaine, je sens que vous manquez de confiance en vous, mais peut-être que c'est parce qu'on ne vous a pas assez fait confiance par le passé ? D'accord, vous n'êtes pas à la tête de la légion d'un Comte Électeur, mais vous avez couru vers la vouivre, et pas en sens contraire.

Le vieil Humain ne répondit pas. Kristofferson lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Ça ira mieux demain.

Et les combattants retournèrent à la caserne. Le dortoir était suffisamment grand pour loger temporairement Kristofferson et sa compagnie. Ils s'appliquèrent à loger, nourrir et soigner leurs chevaux, nettoyèrent leurs armes, et allèrent se coucher sur les paillasses.

Kristofferson se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda nerveusement tout autour de lui, en haleine pendant quelques instants, puis il se détendit, et ronchonna.

 _Encore ! Faut que ça cesse !_

Il savait très bien ce qui venait de se passer. Cela lui arrivait quand il était nerveux. Alors que son esprit flottait dans les limbes du sommeil, quelque chose le ramenait brusquement à la réalité. Généralement, c'était un bruit sec, fort et très bref qui résonnait directement dans ses oreilles, et qui le réveillait aussitôt par réflexe. Un aboiement de chien, un coup de fusil, un craquement de tonnerre, un cri, ou tout autre son du même genre. Heureusement, il n'avait pas beaucoup de mal à se rendormir quand cela lui arrivait. Il se rallongea, ferma les yeux, et attendit le sommeil.

Soudain, son oreille remua légèrement.

Il entrouvrit les yeux. C'était un autre réflexe qu'il connaissait bien, aussi. Celui qui lui indiquait qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose d'inhabituel.

 _Je dors dans une caserne d'un village que je ne connais pas… évidemment, que je vais ressentir des choses inhabituelles !_

Une nouvelle fois, il sentit tiquer son oreille. Il releva la tête. Cette fois-ci, il avait entendu clairement quelque chose. Et ce n'était pas dans ses rêves, ni une illusion quelconque. Le bruit recommença. C'était distant, mais suffisamment caractéristique pour être reconnu avec certitude.

 _C'est quoi, ça ? Un cochon ?_

Oui, c'était bien les cris d'un cochon. Le jeune homme-rat soupira. Quoi de plus normal que des cris de cochon à la campagne ? Il se retourna sur le matelas, voulant ne plus y penser. Mais quelque chose de tenace le maintenait éveillé. Une petite impression, la présence d'un tout petit détail anodin, mais qui pouvait…

Kristofferson se releva d'un bond.

 _Il n'y a pas de cochons, ici !_

Le bétail du village de Klapperschlänge était composé de vaches et de bœufs uniquement. Le fils Steiner passa son gilet de cuir, reprit ses armes, et se dépêcha de monter sur le chemin de ronde. Il aborda l'un des soldats.

\- Holà ! Avez-vous vu quelque chose ?

\- Non, monseigneur.

\- Je crois que… attendez ! Écoutez !

Les deux hommes firent silence. Pas de doute, des cris de cochons s'élevèrent sous la voûte étoilée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda le soldat.

\- Regardez, là ! répondit fermement le Skaven brun.

Les couinements porcins venaient de derrière une colline. Et à présent, une lueur orangée poignait de cette direction.

Kristofferson ordonna prestement :

\- Sonnez l'alerte !

Il n'eut pas besoin de le répéter. Le soldat saisit la corne qu'il portait à la ceinture et souffla dedans. Les autres gardes lui répondirent. Dans la caserne, ce fut le branle-bas de combat. Il ne fallut que deux minutes à l'ensemble des gens d'armes pour être rassemblés dans la cour. Le capitaine Müller, au garde-à-vous devant ses troupes, demanda à Kristofferson qui était toujours sur le chemin de ronde :

\- Monseigneur, de quoi s'agit-il ?

Le jeune homme-rat pivota de nouveau vers la colline, et sentit un frisson lui électriser l'échine. Il pouvait voir se détacher les silhouettes massives de grands humanoïdes portant des pièces d'armure hétéroclites, des casques garnis de pointes et de cornes, et des armes lourdes grossières. Certains tenaient des torches allumées, les autres se mirent à frapper leur bouclier avec leur massue, la poignée de leur épée ou le manche de leur hache. Les flammes éclairaient par intermittence des faciès haineux, des yeux brûlants, des crocs saillants. Kristofferson en compta rapidement une centaine, presque quatre fois plus que tous les soldats de la caserne. Une vingtaine d'entre eux étaient montés sur d'énormes sangliers. Il n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie, mais les reconnut immédiatement. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il baissa le museau vers la cour, et cria :

\- Préparez-vous, soldats de Klapperschlänge ! Votre village est attaqué par les Orques !

Comme pour confirmer cette terrible affirmation, les cris de guerre de la Waaagh éclatèrent dans la nuit, et les Peaux-Vertes chargèrent.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Un Triangle haineux

**Filles et Fils du Rat Cornu,**

 **J'avoue, j'ai un petit peu traîné. Le travail a été plutôt costaud, ces dernières semaines. Mais je sais que vous comprendrez.**

 **Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je n'ai rien écrit. J'ai juste écrit d'autres choses dans d'autres chapitres ultérieurs.**

 **Bientôt en vacances, je verrai si je pourrai le chapitre 15 un peu plus vite.**

 **Merci de votre patience, et gloire au Rat Cornu !**

Koursh, l'esclave Skaven, tendit le bras dans une direction. Sigmund distingua au loin les flammes ondulantes d'un feu de camp. La nuit n'allait sans doute pas tarder à faire place à l'aurore, et d'ici une heure, pas plus, les Skavens Sauvages iraient se coucher.

\- Enfin ! Camp de la Grande Patte Qroshay du Clan Moulder !

Le Skaven Noir grimaça. L'odeur caractéristique des Skavens Sauvages, portée par le vent, lui infecta les narines. Il se sentit sur le point d'aborder une épreuve particulièrement difficile. Infiltrer un groupe de Skavens Sauvages, il l'avait déjà fait. Ce n'était pas pour autant quelque chose qui lui était facile ou plaisant. Le plus dur était de réduire au silence toute l'éducation que lui avaient transmise ses parents, sans pour autant relâcher les instincts les plus primaires qui sommeillaient en lui. Mais il était résigné. Des vies étaient en jeu.

À leur approche, des têtes se relevèrent, des yeux se plissèrent avec méfiance et méchanceté. Sigmund grogna intérieurement. Ils étaient environ une vingtaine, au milieu de trois grandes tentes de peau et de branchages, tous plus crasseux et vilains les uns les autres. Dix d'entre eux étaient assis en cercle autour d'un groupe d'une douzaine d'Humains terrorisés, principalement des femmes et des enfants.

L'un des Skavens Sauvages en particulier attira l'attention du jeune Steiner. C'était un Guerrier des Clans très maigre, au pelage brun assez dru, qui entretenait un jezzail, la tristement célèbre arquebuse aux munitions de malepierre conçue par le Clan Skryre. On n'avait aucun mal à deviner son rôle ou son appartenance au Clan des Mutateurs : ses deux yeux avaient été remplacés par deux énormes globes oculaires, gros comme des oranges, arrachés à quelque grande créature.

 _Fichus Moulders et leur manie de se tripoter la viande !_

Son père lui avait expliqué les méthodes du Clan Moulder : leurs Guerriers des Clans étaient modifiés à grands renforts de chirurgie teintée de malepierre. Les plus méritants devenaient de véritables armes de guerre. Ceux qui faillaient à leur devoir étaient généralement transformés en Rats-Ogres.

Un éclat de voix fit pivoter l'oreille de Sigmund.

\- Koursh ! Sale petit crachat ! Tu oses paraître devant moi ?

Le pan de peau tannée qui recouvrait l'ouverture d'une des tentes fut écarté d'un coup sec par un bras costaud. Le jeune Steiner n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre qu'il avait affaire au chef du groupe. C'était un grand Skaven Sauvage à fourrure claire, faisant six bons pieds de haut pour plus de cent cinquante livres de muscle. Sa fourrure était pelée par endroit, ce qui révélait la présence de morceaux de métal pointus incrustés directement dans sa chair, à la façon des Moulder.

Koursh se jeta aux pieds du chef.

\- Enfin, enfin je te retrouve, ô puissant-merveilleux Qroshay, notre Grande Patte !

Pour toute réponse, le meneur des maraudeurs Skavens Sauvages flanqua un coup de pied sur l'épaule de l'esclave qui roula par terre en couinant. Puis il leva les yeux vers Sigmund.

\- Une Vermine de Choc... Je ne te reconnais-reconnais pas, tu n'étais pas avec nous !

\- En effet. Je suis venu avec mon propre régiment-groupe. Je suis la Grande Griffe Treb.

\- Où est ta compagnie, Treb ?

Sigmund savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire : il devait faire comprendre qu'en tant que Skaven Noir, sa force et son autorité prévalaient sur celles de Qroshay. Aussi, il aboya :

\- Je t'en pose, des questions, Moulder ?

\- Euh… non.

Il ne laissa pas à la Grande Patte le temps de s'indigner, et continua :

\- Vous êtes bien tous les mêmes, les Guerriers des Clans ! Tous des lâches-incapables, comme ceux qui m'ont abandonné quand les choses-hommes ont commencé à se défendre. Ils me font penser à ces minables qui constituent ton bataillon. C'est avec ce ramassis de vauriens-maigrichons que tu as ravagé le village des choses-hommes, plus loin ?

\- Euh… oui, Treb.

\- Tu m'appelles « Grande Griffe Treb », sale vermisseau-lombric ! Pas vrai, ça, d'être aussi ignare !

Qroshay ne perdit pas complètement ses moyens, il se rappela qui était le chef.

\- Bon, ne t'énerve pas. Tu as faim, peut-être ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Parfait !

Le Moulder s'approcha des prisonniers. Sigmund réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer. Il tâcha de garder un visage impassible, mais il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer.

 _Ne fais rien, ne grille pas ta couverture !_

Qroshay évoluait maintenant entre les Humains. Il en regarda un, en frôla un deuxième.

\- Les choses-hommes… si bêtes-faibles, si délicieuses.

Le Skaven brun s'arrêta devant une petite fille brune. Il la considéra de la tête aux pieds. La petite se recroquevilla, terrifiée. Une tache sombre se diffusa sur sa jupe de paysanne. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de crier. Rapide comme l'éclair, Qroshay lui planta les griffes dans ses joues, la souleva et la mordit à la gorge. Le sang gicla instantanément. Une femme hurla de désespoir. L'un des Skavens Sauvages l'assomma d'un coup de poing au visage. Qroshay appliqua sa bouche sur la plaie béante et but à grandes goulées. Puis il jeta le petit corps sur le sol.

\- Miam, miam ! J'adore le sang des choses-hommes ! Surtout celui des petites choses-hommes ! Il est plus frais ! Tu ne trouves pas, Treb ?

Mais la Grande Patte ne se rendait pas compte du tumulte dans lequel pataugeait le cerveau de Sigmund. Le grand Skaven Noir dut puiser au plus profond de ses convictions les ressources nécessaires pour garder son calme et éviter d'écraser la tête du chef Skaven Sauvage avant de se faire occire par les autres Guerriers des Clans. Il serra les poings si fort qu'il se fit mal aux doigts, et entailla la peau de ses paumes de ses longs ongles pointus.

La Grande Patte Moulder ne s'en tint pas là. Il baissa ses chausses et répandit un flot d'urine sur le cadavre de la petite fille. Selon les coutumes de l'Empire Souterrain, aucun autre Skaven n'aurait le droit d'y toucher.

\- Alors, Treb ? Tu veux manger lequel ?

 _Réfléchis, Siggy ! Une bonne idée, maintenant !_

\- Je vais choisir, mais avant…

Il fallait y aller au culot. Heureusement, il avait déjà eu une idée générale de son plan avant d'arriver au campement.

\- J'ai envie de pisser. Personne ne bouge !

\- Oui-oui, Grande Griffe Treb.

Sigmund se cacha derrière un arbre, s'assura de n'être dans le champ de vision de personne, puis il sortit très discrètement de sa poche un petit morceau de papier plié en quatre, une plume et une fiole dans laquelle il avait mis de l'encre. Il griffonna rapidement sur le papier :

\- _10 Guerriers des Clans_

\- _6 esclaves_

\- _1 chef_

\- _1 arquebusier_

\- _12 villageois prisonniers_

 _Attaquez en plein jour !_

Il souffla sur la feuille pour sécher l'encre, puis il la cacha. Ensuite il revint au camp.

\- Bon, maintenant, je passe à table.

Sigmund fit mine de se lécher les babines. Il balaya lentement du regard les prisonniers assis par terre qui tremblaient comme autant de feuilles mortes. Il vit un vieillard, un petit garçon, une femme exténuée aux yeux exorbités de terreur… et s'arrêta sur un homme jeune, mais costaud, avec un bandeau noué autour de ses cheveux blonds, qui le défiait presque de ses yeux bleus. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'on lui avait attaché les mains dans le dos. Il tendit le bras vers le villageois.

\- Lui, là ! Il a l'air bien plein de viande.

\- Il est à toi, Grande Griffe Treb ! ricana Qroshay.

Sigmund attrapa l'Humain par le col, et l'entraîna dans la direction de Rabarena. Ce qui surprit Qroshay.

\- Hé, où tu vas ?

\- Je m'éloigne un peu !

\- Et pourquoi ?

Le Skaven Noir se retourna, et gronda :

\- Parce que je veux être tout seul pour le manger-manger ! Ton odeur me file la gerbe ! Ça te pose un problème ?

\- Euh… non.

\- Parfait ! Le premier qui me suit, je le tue.

Sigmund poussa violemment l'Humain dans le dos. Ils firent quelques pas, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un courir et haleter derrière lui. C'était Koursh.

\- Attends-attends, Treb ! Mon maître-maître, je veux te servir !

Le Skaven Noir pivota en un éclair, et lança dans le mouvement son petit couteau. L'arme se planta directement dans le cœur de l'esclave malingre qui bascula sur le dos et mourut en un instant. Devant les regards surpris des Skavens Sauvages et ceux horrifiés des Humains, Sigmund retira d'un coup sec son couteau de la poitrine de Koursh, et aboya :

\- J'ai dit « le premier qui me suit, je le tue » ! T'es sourd, ou t'es con ?

Puis il retourna vers l'Humain qui n'avait pas osé bouger, et l'entraîna derechef vers la forêt.

Tout en marchant, il eut une petite pensée pour Koursh. Ce petit esclave apeuré lui avait fait confiance, l'avait conduit à son camp, avait voulu devenir son serviteur zélé, et en retour, il l'avait froidement tué. Il n'en éprouva pas le moindre regret.

 _Koursh n'était pas une victime innocente. Dans la société des Skavens Sauvages, dès qu'on sort de la pouponnière, il n'y a plus aucune innocence. Même chez les esclaves._

Lorsque Sigmund fut certain de ne plus être visible de qui que ce soit dans le camp des Moulder, il arrêta sa marche, sans lâcher l'Humain. L'autre ne bougea plus. Le Skaven Noir trancha d'un coup de son couteau les liens, et poussa l'Estalien d'une bourrade sur l'épaule.

Immédiatement, l'Humain pivota vers l'homme-rat, poings levés. Sigmund leva les deux mains au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Non ! Attends !

Il laissa tomber son couteau à terre, et resta immobile.

L'homme était prêt à bondir, bras tendus et jambes fléchies, mais l'expression sur son visage traduisait la perplexité. Sigmund se concentra. Il devait restituer les quelques mots en Estalien que Clarin lui avait appris. Il baissa lentement les mains, les posa sur sa poitrine, et prononça de la voix la plus douce qu'il put :

\- _Amigo_.

L'Humain écarquilla les yeux, et son visage se décrispa légèrement. Toujours avec d'infinies précautions, Sigmund fouilla dans sa poche, et en sortit la liste qu'il laissa tomber par terre. Il recula de quelques pas, et montra le papier. Sans perdre un degré de circonspection, le prisonnier avança lentement, et ramassa la feuille. Il la déplia, et fronça les sourcils. L'homme-rat avait écrit en reikspiel, une langue qui lui était inconnue, mais il comprit qu'il s'agissait de données sur le campement des envahisseurs. Il releva la tête, afficha une expression interloquée vers son interlocuteur. Celui-ci montra du doigt la direction de son village, et dit encore :

\- _Señor Eusebio Clarin. Rabarena._

L'homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête, recula de quelques pas, puis tourna les talons et courut aussi vite qu'il put. Sigmund le regarda s'éloigner, puis il ramassa son couteau et réfléchit quelques instants. Il lui fallait faire quelque chose pour être crédible. Heureusement, la forêt ne manquait pas de gibier. Il repéra un lapin. D'un geste, il lança son couteau et atteignit la petite bête à la gorge. Il croqua dans la viande crue à pleines dents plusieurs fois, et frotta la carcasse sanglante sur son menton. Puis il regagna le camp des Skavens Sauvages.

Qroshay l'accueillit avec un ricanement.

\- Alors, c'était bon-bon ?

\- Non ! Sale goût de lapin malade ! Je l'ai laissé pourrir par terre, qu'il nourrisse les vers !

\- Ah ? Bon.

Sigmund s'assit sur un rondin de bois, et regarda encore attentivement les prisonniers. La Grande Patte Qroshay marmonna.

\- Le sale soleil va bientôt se lever-lever.

\- En effet. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous avez bien ravagé les clapiers des choses-hommes ! Alors pourquoi vous traînez ici ?

\- Parce qu'on attend, Grande Griffe Treb. Ce sont les ordres du Chef de Guerre Blokfiste.

 _Blokfiste… Faut que je retienne ce nom._

\- J'ai entendu que c'était un grand Chef de Guerre.

À ces mots, les yeux de Qroshay brillèrent d'excitation.

\- Oh, oui-oui ! Très grand chef de guerre ! Armée très puissante-puissante ! Parti chercher gros des troupes. Bientôt, toutes les choses-hommes à nos genoux !

\- Il est si fort que ça ?

\- Très puissant-malin ! Il a un plan ! Le « Plan de Blokfiste ». Il va bientôt nous rejoindre, et nous allons piétiner-dévorer les choses-hommes !

\- C'est quoi, ce plan ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Seul Blokfiste sait. Mais nous savons tous que c'est le meilleur des plans ! Et nous, on est les meilleurs ! Mais avant ça, on va dormir-dormir.

\- Bonne idée, pour une fois.

Sigmund allait proposer de rester près du feu pour monter la garde, et aider les hommes de Clarin dès leur arrivée, mais il n'en fit rien. En tant que Grande Griffe, il devait déléguer le sale boulot aux Skavens Sauvages de rang inférieur pour rester crédible. Il prit les devants.

\- Où je peux dormir ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à t'installer dans la grande tente, avec les autres.

Le Skaven Noir jeta un petit coup d'œil sur le côté. Il repéra la tente de laquelle était sorti Qroshay, la plus petite. Il la montra du doigt.

\- Non. Je prends celle-là.

\- Euh, mais c'est la mienne…

\- Justement.

\- On… on aura du mal à tenir à deux.

\- Qui t'a dit que t'allais dormir avec moi ? _Je_ prends cette tente, ou ta tête ! Au choix !

Qroshay grommela, mais alla se réfugier dans l'une des grandes tentes. Satisfait, Sigmund s'installa dans la petite tente, sous les regards craintifs et respectueux des Skavens Sauvages. Quand il tira derrière lui la peau qui couvrait l'ouverture d'entrée, il grimaça. L'odeur était réellement épouvantable.

 _Au moins, je ne risque pas de m'endormir comme les autres._

Au bout d'un temps indéfinissable, il entendit le galop des chevaux. Les hommes de Clarin n'allaient pas faire dans la dentelle. Il se releva d'un bond et sortit de sa tente. Le camp des Skavens Sauvages étaient en effervescence. La Grande Patte beuglait des ordres de manière complètement désordonnée. La quinzaine de guerriers Estaliens était menée avec beaucoup plus de discipline par le capitaine Antoninus. À ses côtés se tenaient Clarin, qui avait monté la jument de Sigmund, et le paysan revenu se battre sur l'un des chevaux du carrosse.

Le Skaven Noir analysa rapidement la situation. Ses pupilles se fixèrent sur le Skaven aux yeux énormes. Celui-ci brandissait son jezzail en direction du diplomate. Sigmund réagit en un éclair. Il bondit juste à côté du tireur, agrippa le canon de son arme et le détourna de force en criant :

\- Attention, Clarin !

Le coup partit dans un claquement tonitruant. La balle de malepierre fila tout droit, et se ficha dans le dos d'un soldat d'Antoninus qui croisait le fer avec un Guerrier des Clans. L'homme s'écroula. Sigmund ne prit pas le temps de s'en inquiéter. Il fit face au tireur qui avait l'air complètement hagard. Le Skaven Noir ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de réfléchir. Il tira l'épée courte du Skaven Sauvage de son fourreau, et la planta dans son ventre. Le tireur s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffons avec un gargouillis éberlué, ses yeux déjà énormes s'écarquillèrent et roulèrent dans tous les sens.

\- Treb !

Sigmund eut le réflexe de lâcher l'épée courte et de bondir sur le côté. Il évita ainsi un coup de hallebarde de la Grande Patte. La tête de métal rouillé heurta le sol dans un grand bruit.

\- Alors, c'était vrai !

Qroshay fit un balayage avec son arme, esquivé élégamment par le Skaven Noir.

\- Blokfiste avait raison !

Le Moulder tenta un coup d'estoc, une fois de plus dans le vide.

\- Des Skavens trahissent le Rat Cornu !

Encore un coup d'estoc qui frôla l'autre flanc de Sigmund, qui avait pivoté sur ses talons sans cesser de faire face à son adversaire.

\- Tu es avec les choses-hommes !

Le meneur prit son élan, et effectua derechef un balayage deux fois plus violent avec sa hallebarde pour planter la lame dans les côtes de sa cible. Sigmund décida d'en finir. Il saisit à deux mains l'arme, et la serra si fort qu'il brisa le mouvement du Skaven Sauvage qui, surpris par la manœuvre, tomba presque sur lui. La Grande Patte glapit péniblement :

\- Vilain traître-menteur !

Puis il releva le nez pour faire face au traître, et tout à coup, son sang se figea. Les yeux rougeoyants de colère du Skaven Noir lançaient des éclairs. Qroshay sentit son faciès se décomposer de peur quand Sigmund rugit d'une voix terrible :

\- _Putain d'ASSASSIN D'ENFANTS_!

Sigmund lâcha la hallebarde, et en un éclair ses mains puissantes enserraient la tête de son adversaire. Et puis le Skaven Noir laissa libre cours à sa colère. Avec un cri effrayant, il enfonça ses pouces dans les yeux de la Grande Patte qui couina aussitôt de douleur et laissa tomber son arme. Sigmund poussa vers le sol la tête du Skaven Sauvage et l'abattit sur son genou relevé. Le museau explosa dans un craquement écœurant et une gerbe de sang, et le gredin se retrouva projeté en arrière et tomba de tout son long sur le dos. Surexcité par la vue du Skaven Sauvage par terre en train de souffrir le martyr, Sigmund ramassa la hallebarde et l'abattit sur la cage thoracique de Qroshay en ahanant de toutes ses forces, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, si bien que l'arme cassa dans sa main avant qu'il ne pût administrer un quatrième coup.

Le Skaven Noir regarda le manche resté dans sa main, et chercha autour de lui une autre arme.

\- _Señor_ Steiner !

Il pivota, et repéra Clarin, qui galopait dans sa direction. L'émissaire brandissait Cœur de Licorne. Il la lança dans sa direction au passage, et le jeune homme-rat s'en empara d'une poignée ferme. Il vit trois Skavens Sauvages poursuivre les prisonniers que les soldats d'Antoninus évacuaient. Il courut après les trois Moulder. Il faucha les jambes du premier, décapita le deuxième, et enfonça son épée entre les omoplates du troisième jusqu'au pommeau.

Enfin, la pression retomba. Les cris cessèrent, les tintements des armes se turent, le sang cessa de couler. Sigmund arracha au cadavre de Qroshay sa cape, et s'en servit pour essuyer sa flamberge. Il regarda la lame sous tous ses angles, et lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

\- J'ai dû te laisser en arrière pour donner le change, mais je suis bien content de te retrouver.

Eusebio Clarin descendit de la jument de Sigmund et rejoignit le jeune homme-rat.

\- Je me suis permis de prendre votre monture, je ne voulais pas la laisser seule au village.

Encore énervé par l'adrénaline, Sigmund lui arracha les rênes des mains, et rengaina Cœur de Licorne. L'Estalien observa :

\- C'est une magnifique épée, _Señor_ Steiner. D'où vient-elle ?

\- Quand nous avons fait construire l'aqueduc, le chantier était mené par Maître Gotrek Gurnisson, le célèbre Tueur Nain. Il avait quelques-uns des membres de son peuple avec lui, dont un forgeron, qui s'est installé à Steinerburg. J'ai demandé à ce forgeron de me fabriquer une épée spéciale.

\- Cette lame a l'air particulièrement solide.

\- Elle l'est, Maître Clarin. C'est du gromril.

L'Humain ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'un Nain a accepté de fabriquer une épée en gromril pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas de son peuple ? Un Skaven, de surcroît ?

\- Ce forgeron est un expatrié cupide jusqu'à l'obsession. Si vous voulez, je vous le présenterai.

\- Et il a récupéré du gromril au nez et à la barbe des Nains d'un Karak ? Il doit avoir la moitié du peuple Nain à ses trousses !

Le Skaven Noir eut un sourire ironique.

\- Ne croyez pas que tous les Nains sont fermement et noblement attachés à leur honneur. Les exceptions sont rares, mais il y en a. Et tout s'achète, chez les Nains. Y compris le gromril et le silence. Le tout est d'avoir l'argent. J'ai de l'argent.

Clarin se rapprocha du cadavre de la seule perte que son régiment avait à déplorer. De près, le spectacle était encore plus choquant.

\- Vous m'excuserez de ne vous le dire que maintenant, mais je vous remercie, sincèrement. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, Sire Steiner.

Le Skaven Noir rejoignit l'Estalien, et s'accroupit près du corps pour l'examiner.

\- Je regrette de ne pas avoir écarté son fusil suffisamment fort. Vous avez perdu un homme.

\- L'intention y était. Et c'est le lot de tous les hommes d'armée. Mais _ça_ …

En effet, le pauvre soldat avait le visage crispé par une indescriptible souffrance. Cela n'était guère étonnant, car sous l'influence néfaste de la malepierre, sa colonne vertébrale avait effroyablement muté. Pas moins de cinq longues flèches de vertèbres et d'os avaient jailli de son dos, déchiré les chairs, broyé les organes, et l'avaient littéralement planté au-dessus du sol comme un épouvantail macabre. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas eu à supporter la douleur très longtemps.

\- Manann ait pitié, c'est épouvantable ! murmura l'Estalien.

\- C'est la malepierre.

\- Vous aviez raison, c'est une vraie cochonnerie !

\- Il y a autre chose qui ne me plaît pas : généralement, la malepierre dont les Skavens Sauvages se servent pour fabriquer leurs balles cause juste de très graves brûlures. On dirait que ce sont des munitions spéciales avec de la malepierre plus concentrée à l'intérieur, suffisamment pour provoquer des mutations. C'est inquiétant…

\- Vous pensez que ça peut marcher sur quelqu'un comme vous ?

\- J'espère ne jamais avoir à l'apprendre, Maître Clarin.

\- Votre père m'a un peu parlé des effets de la malepierre. Pouvez-vous me dire à quel point les Skavens craignent les mutations ?

\- La seule façon d'avoir une mutation pour un Skaven est d'avaler une très grosse quantité de malepierre ou de se l'injecter dans le corps, comme ceux-là ont fait. Si je saisis une balle de malepierre brute, ça va me brûler les doigts. Par contre, si je prends un jeton de malepierre raffinée, comme ceux que les Skavens Sauvages utilisent comme monnaie, ça ne me fera rien.

\- Donc, c'est sans effet ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Même s'il n'y a pas de mutation, si je mange un peu de malepierre, ça va provoquer un tourbillon d'énergie Warp dans mon estomac. Les sorciers Skavens s'en servent pour modeler leur magie, ce que je ne sais pas faire. Non seulement ça va me retourner les boyaux, mais en plus je risque fort de développer une dépendance, simplement avec un fragment de la taille d'une noix.

\- Et cette dépendance est tenace ?

\- Pire que la pire des drogues, Maître Clarin, vous vous souvenez ? Quand elle vous prend aux tripes, il est impossible de s'en débarrasser. On ne connaît aucun remède à cette addiction, à ce jour. Et si vous ne soulagez pas cette faim de malepierre tous les jours, vous mourrez dans des souffrances inimaginables.

Clarin décela une étincelle de tristesse dans le regard de son interlocuteur.

\- Vous avez déjà vu ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Un jour, nous avons récolté une fille suffisamment mature pour pouvoir enfanter. Elle avait été traitée à la malepierre. Trop légèrement pour qu'on l'ait vu tout de suite, mais le mal était déjà fait. Une fois ramenée au bercail, elle est subitement tombée malade. On l'a vite isolée. Notre meilleure prêtresse de Shallya a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu, mais même les médicaments qui atténuent la douleur sont restés sans effet. La pauvre fille n'a pas vécu plus d'une semaine, et vu la douleur qu'elle a enduré, pour elle, ç'a dû compter triple.

Sigmund avait fini sa phrase péniblement, comme si le souvenir même l'avait épuisé.

\- Désolé de l'apprendre, jeune homme.

\- Une sacrée merde, Messire Clarin.

Le cas de Teresa revint à l'esprit du jeune Skaven.

\- J'en connais une autre qui a aussi subi une intoxication à la malepierre. Fort heureusement, elle a échappé à la dépendance. Mais il y a eu d'autres conséquences sur son cerveau.

\- Vous voulez dire que ses facultés sont atteintes ?

\- Oui. Dans sa tête, elle n'aura jamais plus de huit ou neuf ans Humains.

Clarin remarqua que le visage de Sigmund s'était davantage assombri. Il voulut le réconforter :

\- Maître Steiner… si ça peut vous aider à garder le moral, rappelez-vous que vous nous avez permis de délivrer ces villageois pratiquement sans la moindre perte.

\- Tant mieux.

\- J'en parlerai au Prince Calderon.

Le capitaine Felipe Antoninus s'approcha du Skaven Noir. À côté de lui marchait l'homme que Sigmund avait délivré. Antoninus posa une main sur l'épaule du paysan.

\- Enrique m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas hésité à être le plus crédible possible. Vous avez même tué un de vos frères, comme l'aurait sans doute fait un vrai Skaven !

Ces paroles cinglèrent le jeune homme-rat comme un coup de fouet. Il se planta devant le soldat et aboya :

\- Ne me comparez pas à ces animaux, Antoninus ! Ces créatures ne seront _jamais_ mes frères ! C'est compris ?

\- Vous êtes pourtant un Skaven. Les Skavens ont bien l'habitude de tuer d'autres Skavens, non ?

Sigmund serra les poings et siffla entre ses dents :

\- Osez me dire que les Humains ne se battent jamais entre eux. Osez !

Le capitaine posa la main sur la garde de son glaive, et soutint le regard du Skaven Noir. Clarin s'interposa.

\- Antoninus, Maître Steiner vient de vivre quelques heures très éprouvantes, et grâce à lui, le pire a été évité. N'allons pas…

Mais Sigmund n'entendit pas la suite. Il avait distingué quelque chose du coin de l'œil. Il se tourna, et revit le petit cadavre de la fillette tuée sous ses yeux par Qroshay. Personne d'autre n'y avait touché, à part la vermine qui l'avait déjà envahi. Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant le corps, son visage se crispa en une grimace de douleur et de chagrin, et sous les regards plus que surpris des villageois, il éclata en sanglots, et resta un long moment à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Personne n'osa bouger ou dire un mot. Puis le grand Skaven Noir sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

\- _¿_ _Hermano?_

Il releva la tête, et vit Enrique, l'homme qui avait transmis son message. Celui-ci lui murmura quelques mots. Il ne comprit pas la signification, mais il y avait dans la voix de l'Estalien du respect et de la compassion.

\- Il vient de dire : « Vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu. Vous êtes un homme, un vrai », intervint Clarin. Et j'approuve.

Le villageois tapota amicalement le bras du Skaven, et ajouta :

\- _¡_ _Va con Taal y Rhya, hermano!_

Cette fois, Sigmund fit un petit sourire triste.

Les Estaliens rassemblèrent les cadavres des Skavens Sauvages en une unique pile, à laquelle ils mirent le feu. Avec d'infinies précautions, Sigmund et Antoninus traînèrent le soldat muté et le jetèrent dans le brasier. Puis les villageois prirent le temps d'enterrer la pauvre petite victime de Qroshay. Clarin, le plus lettré de toute la compagnie, prononça une prière à Taal et Rhya, et tout le monde se recueillit en silence. Le diplomate ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le plus triste était le seul Skaven de l'assistance.

Après quoi, ils s'en retournèrent vers Rabarena. Chemin faisant, quelques-uns des villageois osèrent approcher Sigmund. L'un d'eux lui tapota l'épaule avec un sourire, une vieille femme le remercia d'une voix encore serrée par l'émotion, et un petit garçon lui prit la main, et ne le lâcha que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au village. Ces petits signes d'affection, très simples, mais chaleureux, firent du bien au Skaven Noir qui sentit son cœur s'alléger un peu.

Une fois sur la place du village ravagé, Clarin donna quelques instructions, et les villageois s'affairèrent. Le chagrin enserrait encore leurs tripes, mais ils se mirent au travail avec résignation.

\- Je leur ai dit de commencer les réparations au plus vite, qu'ils ne se laissent pas aller au désespoir.

\- Bonne idée, approuva le Skaven Noir.

\- Nous devrions discuter stratégie, suggéra le capitaine Antoninus. Allons chez le bourgmestre.

Les trois hommes s'installèrent dans le bureau de la plus grande maison de Rabarena. Le capitaine déroula une carte de la principauté sur la table de travail, et indiqua trois points.

\- Voilà. Ils ont d'abord attaqué Chiringuito. Ensuite, ils ont ravagé Salograr. Et maintenant, c'est Rabarena qui a subi leur violence.

\- J'ai demandé à ces pauvres gens s'ils ont vu un Skaven Blanc, mais aucun ne m'a répondu par l'affirmative, expliqua Clarin. Rabarena est un endroit plus petit que les deux autres, ils ont dû envoyer moins de troupes.

\- Le Skaven Blanc doit être en train de préparer un mauvais coup quelque part, maugréa Sigmund.

\- Et pourquoi avoir attaqué ces trois villages, à votre avis ?

\- C'est évident, Excellence. Ils veulent nous rogner pour nous affaiblir avant de nous dévorer, suggéra Antoninus.

\- Il y a autre chose, répliqua Sigmund. Avant votre arrivée, leur chef m'a parlé d'un « plan ». Ces Skavens obéissaient à des ordres précis, des instructions édictées par un certain Blokfiste. Vu la façon dont il en parle, c'est très probablement un chef de guerre réputé chez eux. Je n'ai rien pu apprendre de plus.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on a déjà une bonne information grâce à vous.

\- Attendez, je pense à quelque chose. Je me demande si…

Le Skaven Noir tendit la main vers une plume posée dans un encrier.

\- Vous permettez ?

\- Oui, nous en avons d'autres.

Le Skaven Noir prit la plume, et traça trois traits sur la carte. Chaque trait reliait deux des villages, formant ainsi un triangle dont les traits dépassaient légèrement à chaque intersection.

\- Voilà ! Là, il y a une logique.

\- Encore le triangle du Rat Cornu, observa Clarin.

\- C'est dans leur mentalité, ils associent le triangle à tout ce qu'ils font, même de manière inconsciente.

Il posa le doigt sur l'espace au milieu des trois villages.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose de particulier ici ?

\- Oui, messire, répondit Antoninus. C'est le domaine de Patrizio Nichetti, l'un des plus riches fermiers de la Principauté de Sueño. Il possède une immense propriété et a plusieurs dizaines de serviteurs à son service. En fait, la plupart des gens qui habitaient les trois villages rasés travaillaient pour lui, de près ou de loin.

Sigmund releva le nez et fit face à Antoninus.

\- Dans ce cas, il va falloir évacuer le secteur. Au plus vite.

Puis, s'adressant à Clarin.

\- Maître Clarin, vous pouvez faire envoyer un messager à Vereinbarung ?

\- Dites-moi où est le relais de pigeons voyageurs de votre royaume le plus proche de la frontière, et votre message sera transmis demain au plus tard.

\- Je vais demander à un ami d'amener quelques troupes.

\- Vous n'avez pas confiance en mes hommes ? s'irrita Antoninus.

\- Si fait.

\- Alors quoi ? Je n'ai pas assez de soldats, à votre goût ? On a nettoyé leur camp presque sans aucune perte !

\- Ces Skavens Sauvages n'étaient pas très nombreux, mais on ne connaît pas leur plan, et on ne sait pas combien viendront l'exécuter. Et je préfère avoir sur place des gens habitués à les combattre, qui m'obéiront sans discuter car ils sauront que mes décisions sont les bonnes. Par ailleurs, si c'est vraiment nous qui les avons attirés chez vous, autant que nos troupes se mouillent plus que les vôtres pour les faire partir.

Le Skaven Noir jeta un coup d'œil vers la rivière.

\- Maintenant, si vous permettez, je vais me laver.

Il ramassa le sac de toile dans lequel il avait rassemblé ses vêtements, et sortit promptement du village. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, l'ambassadeur interpella le capitaine.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas beaucoup plus nombreux qu'aujourd'hui, on n'a pas besoin de ça.

\- Je voulais parler de ce jeune homme.

\- Qu'y a-t-il à dire sur lui, Maître Clarin ?

\- C'est la première fois que vous approchez un Skaven d'aussi près sans qu'il ne soit votre ennemi. Pouvez-vous me dire votre impression ?

Antoninus grogna.

\- « Sans être notre ennemi », c'est vite dit, excellence ! Vu comment il prend facilement la mouche, je ne sais pas s'il est si fiable que ça !

\- Rappelez-vous que notre peuple fait la guerre au sien depuis près de mille cinq cents ans. Même avec l'éducation qu'il a reçue, il doit être titillé par cette inimitié.

\- Raison de plus pour s'en méfier, excellence. En plus, je vous rappelle que ce sont les hommes-rats qui nous attaquent les premiers, systématiquement !

Clarin regarda le capitaine dans les yeux.

\- Mettez-vous un instant à sa place, capitaine Antoninus. Songez à ce que _lui_ doit penser de nous, et analysez ses actes. Ça le rend plutôt fascinant, je trouve. Jugez : il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup nous aimer, et pourtant il n'a pas hésité à mettre sa vie en danger pour infiltrer leur bande, obtenir des informations et libérer des prisonniers auxquels il ne devait absolument rien.

\- Il faut croire qu'il obéit bien aux ordres ?

\- Non, Antoninus. Son grand-père lui a ordonné de nous accompagner pour analyser le terrain, pas de risquer la mort pour nos paysans. Il y a autre chose. Une sorte de passion qui le pousse.

Clarin eut une moue pensive.

\- Oui… quelque chose le motive, et ce n'est pas l'amitié avec Sueño. C'est plus profond, plus viscéral. Comme s'il cherchait à _prouver_ quelque chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai envie de lui faire confiance.

\- J'espère que vous ne le regretterez pas, excellence.

L'ambassadeur ne répondit pas, trop concentré sur la silhouette noire qui était à présent au bord de l'eau.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Bras de fer contre la Wagh

**Filles et Fils du Rat Cornu,**

 **Je vous prie d'excuser mon retard, une fois de plus. J'ai eu pas mal de petites choses à faire en dehors du boulot, et j'ai eu du mal à trouver les idées pour ce chapitre, j'avoue – ceux qui me connaissent savent que les scènes d'action sont celles où je suis le moins à l'aise. J'ai aussi pris un tout petit peu de vacances, et d'ailleurs je vous conseille de visiter la ville de Bordeaux, qui est très chouette.**

 **Enfin, j'ai surtout pas mal écrit d'idées pour les chapitres ultérieurs, et surtout, pour un « spin off ». Je m'explique : j'ai déjà écrit la fin de cette histoire, ainsi que quelques chapitres de _Les Héritiers du Rat Cornu_ , suite et fin de la Trilogie du Royaume des Rats. À la fin du _Royaume des Rats_ apparaît un personnage complètement anecdotique – je ne vous dirai pas qui, ça ne ferait que spoiler, sachez juste que c'est vraiment anecdotique.**

 **Bon, je peux vous dire au moins ceci : ce sera l'un des petits-enfants de Psody, plus précisément une petite-fille. Mais je ne vous dirai rien de plus. Si vous avez consulté la page Deviantart « ChildrenOfPsody », vous savez déjà de qui je parle.**

 **Sachez cependant que ce personnage anecdotique a subitement pris une importance toute particulière à mes yeux, à tel point que je me demande si ce n'est pas celui que j'ai pris le plus de plaisir à créer et à faire évoluer de toute ma carrière d'auteur ? En tout cas, je trouve cette personne vraiment très attachante. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai faire un roman entier pour elle, cependant, car je n'ai pas d'idée de grosse intrigue dans laquelle la plonger, et je préfère me concentrer sur _Le Royaume des Rats_ et _Les Héritiers du Rat Cornu_ , en termes d'histoire longue.**

 **J'ai plutôt envie d'écrire des nouvelles qui se dérouleraient le long de sa vie, de la petite enfance à ses derniers instants. J'ai déjà une demi-douzaine de projets de nouvelles, en ce sens. Et d'ailleurs, qui sait, peut-être que VOUS pourriez participer à son évolution, en me soumettant vos idées ?**

 **Et donc, ben… ça m'a pris du temps à mettre sur traitement de texte, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser filer les scènes que j'ai imaginées. Mais revenons-en maintenant à notre histoire, au temps présent.**

 **Gloire au Rat Cornu !**

\- Archers, maintenant !

Les quelques archers de la caserne firent siffler les flèches en direction des Orques montés. Pour la troisième fois, la Waaagh encaissa la salve. Les pointes mortelles ricochèrent sur les casques et les boucliers, mais deux des brutes à peau verte furent désarçonnées de leur monture et roulèrent dans l'herbe.

La stratégie des Orques était à leur image : sauvage, bruyante, sans la moindre subtilité. Ils tournaient autour de la petite caserne en criant, en brandissant leurs haches, massues et autres armes lourdes et primitives. Ils avaient tenté d'intimider les soldats, mais Müller et Kristofferson avaient su garder leur calme et motiver suffisamment leurs troupes respectives. S'ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, ils étaient déterminés à se défendre.

Les Orques n'avaient ni arc, ni javeline. Tant qu'ils restaient éloignés, ils ne pouvaient donc blesser un Humain ou un Skaven. Et les flèches avaient fait tomber une bonne douzaine d'entre eux.

\- Attention, au sud ! cria Müller.

Un petit groupe d'Orques avait quitté le groupe pour contourner l'édifice dans l'autre sens. Les quatre barbares étaient arrivés au pied de la muraille de quinze pieds de haut, et commençaient à l'escalader. Leurs bras puissants et leurs doigts à l'étreinte de fer leur permettaient de grimper avec assurance.

Kristofferson, Walter et Pol coururent le long du rempart. Le gros Skaven s'arrêta à mi-chemin, comme il venait de trouver un angle favorable. Il s'empara de son arquebuse attachée à son dos, s'agenouilla, posa le canon de son arme sur la pierre d'un créneau, visa, et ouvrit le feu. Il atteignit l'un des Orques juste entre les épaules. L'envahisseur dégringola avec un glapissement et se fracassa la tête sur le sol.

Le premier des trois Orques restants avait déjà presque atteint le sommet, mais alors qu'il leva la tête pour se concentrer sur le sommet, la pointe de la rapière de Kristofferson lui traversa l'œil. Walter renversa d'un coup de pied au menton le troisième qui se brisa le dos en contrebas. Enfin, le quatrième fut hissé de force par Kristofferson et Pol, avant de se faire déchiqueter la nuque.

Le capitaine Müller rejoignit les trois hommes-rats au pas de course.

\- Bien joué !

\- Où en êtes-vous ? s'enquit Walter.

\- J'ai ordonné une quatrième salve. Ils ont l'air de se replier !

\- Quoi ?

Les trois Skavens et Müller coururent ensemble jusqu'au point du chemin de ronde le plus proche du bataillon d'Orques. En effet, les sangliers ne couraient plus, et étaient rassemblés à quelques dizaines de yards, hors de portée des flèches. Les guerriers Peaux-Vertes semblaient se concerter.

\- Ils sont violents, mais pas stupides, observa le capitaine. S'ils voient que leur adversaire est trop fort, ils abandonnent.

\- Je ne vois pas de chef, remarqua Pol. J'ai entendu dire que les Orques avaient toujours un chef, et que celui-ci était facilement repérable.

\- Normalement, oui, répondit Walter. Si c'est une petite bande d'éclaireurs, ils n'avaient probablement pas leur chef de guerre avec eux.

\- Une centaine de ces bouchers, un « petite bande » ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te faut !

Kristofferson n'avait pas dit un mot. Il se rappela l'une des leçons du commandant Schmetterling, qui avait affronté les Orques à de nombreuses reprises.

\- Sans chef et après une défaite, ils se découragent facilement. J'ai une idée !

Il dévala les escaliers jusque dans la cour, entra dans la remise où l'on avait rangé la tête de vouivre, l'empoigna, la porta sur son dos, remonta les marches du chemin de ronde, et se repositionna aux côtés de ses amis. Puis il cria de toutes ses forces :

\- Hé, bande de nazes ! Vous avez oublié quelque chose !

Avant de balancer le trophée du village par-dessus le mur. Le crâne allongé de la créature chut dans la gadoue. Les Orques restants, environ soixante-dix, talonnèrent leurs montures et les sangliers galopèrent dans la position opposée à la caserne.

Sur le chemin de ronde, les soldats exultèrent de joie. Müller félicita ses hommes, et Kristofferson monta sur l'un des créneaux pour surplomber l'assemblée.

\- Frères Humains, frères Skavens, vous avez été parfaits ! Vous êtes la fierté du Royaume des Rats ! Grâce à vos efforts combinés, l'ennemi a…

Soudain, la suite du discours resta coincée en travers de la gorge du jeune Skaven brun. En effet, les Orques s'éloignaient de la caserne, mais ils venaient de bifurquer, et se précipitaient toutes armes brandies vers le village même !

\- Soldats, ils attaquent Klapperschlänge !

Un vent de panique saisit tous les hommes d'armes présents. Tous se précipitèrent vers les lourdes portes que deux sentinelles s'empressèrent d'ouvrir. Kristofferson, Walter, Pol et Müller les suivirent à toute vitesse. Une fois dans la cour, ils gagnèrent l'écurie. Tout en sellant son cheval, Walter glapit :

\- Mais pourquoi on ne les a pas mis à l'abri ?

\- On n'a pas prévu qu'ils attaqueraient si tôt ! gémit Pol.

\- J'aurais dû le prévoir ! s'écria Müller.

\- Nous aurions tous dû le prévoir, capitaine. Maintenant, nous devons tous les défendre !

Et les quatre combattants, parés et montés, firent galoper les chevaux en direction du village.

Tout en poussant sa monture, Kristofferson ne cessait de se maudire. Comment avait-il pu faire preuve d'une telle négligence ? Comment avait-il pu laisser les villageois chez eux ? Ses pensées furent rapidement occultées par l'imminence du danger. Certaines chaumières brûlaient déjà sous le feu des torches des Orques, et les habitants qui sortaient, terrorisés, étaient rapidement trucidés par les Peaux-Vertes.

 _C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas…_

Un choc brutal renversa soudain le Skaven brun. Il roula dans la gadoue sur plusieurs yards. Des couinements porcins rageurs se mêlaient à des hennissements déchirants. Kristofferson glapit de rage quand il vit le sanglier d'un Orque qui finissait d'éventrer son cheval. Fou de colère, il bondit sur ses pieds, tira sa rapière de la main droite, et se précipita vers le cavalier. Trop occupé à essayer de faire reculer son sanglier qui avait les défenses coincées entre les côtes du cheval, l'Orque ne vit pas sa fin approcher. Kristofferson prit appui sur la carcasse de sa malheureuse monture, fit un immense saut en tendant le bras en avant, et transperça la tête de l'Orque. Puis il posa sa main sur sa grosse figure et poussa d'un coup sec, faisant basculer sur le côté le corps encore chaud. Il ne perdit pas de temps et s'installa sur la selle du sanglier.

\- Très bien, maintenant, tu fais ce que je veux !

Et d'une main ferme, il tira sur les rênes. L'animal se dégagea finalement, et ne sentit plus l'étau des jambes vigoureuses d'un Orque lui serrer les flancs. Alors, il tenta de renverser son cavalier avec des ruades sauvages. Mais si Kristofferson n'était pas aussi musclé qu'un Peau-Verte, il était beaucoup plus souple et agile. Aussi, il parvint à rester en équilibre sur la selle, et continuait à tirer de toutes ses forces. Enfin, la bête se fatigua, et cessa de ruer. Le jeune Skaven brun talonna l'animal, et le fit galoper à bride abattue au milieu du village. Il repéra un Orque lui aussi monté qui menaçait d'écraser deux enfants qui couraient l'une à côté de l'autre. Il força son sanglier à obliquer vers le cavalier Peau-Verte, et quand il fut juste à ses côtés, il bondit de sa selle et enroula son bras autour de la gorge de l'Orque à la gorge, puis l'emporta dans son élan, et tous deux se retrouvèrent sur la terre battue. La différence était que Kristofferson s'était reçu avec souplesse sur les pieds, un genou à terre, tandis que l'Orque avait atterri tête la première. Il se retrouva avec la nuque brisée.

Le jeune Steiner se releva d'un bond, et jeta des regards brefs aux alentours, à la recherche d'une nouvelle action à effectuer. À quelque distance, un Orque faisait trotter son sanglier à la hauteur des paysans terrifiés pour mieux les faucher de son énorme épée. Une nouvelle fois, le Skaven brun mit à contribution ses capacités physiques savamment développées. Il anticipa la course du Peau-Verte, et repéra une cabane près de laquelle il allait passer. Il courut vers cette cabane, grimpa dessus, et quand l'Orque arriva, il fit un bond impressionnant, jambes en avant, et percuta sa cible. L'Orque s'étala de tout son long dans la poussière. L'un des hommes de Müller lui fracassa la tête d'un coup de hache.

Un peu plus loin, Walter Klingmann était en pleine mêlée avec deux Orques. Il se félicita d'avoir pris le temps de passer son armure lourde quand l'alerte l'avait réveillé. Comme il était grand et costaud mais pas spécialement agile, il s'était spécialisé dans le combat en étant lourdement protégé. Le forgeron de Steinerburg avait fait des merveilles : chaque pièce de son armure se clivait avec justesse avec les autres, et ne gênait que partiellement ses mouvements. Tant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de courir, il était suffisamment entraîné pour ne pas perdre son souffle trop vite. Son casque laissait dépasser ses deux grandes oreilles rondes, ce qui pouvait lui donner un air un peu insolite, voire comique, mais les gens qu'il affrontait n'avait guère le temps de rire. Il écrasait les membres et les os de son marteau de guerre, solide et esthétiquement distinguable grâce aux décorations ciselées sur sa tête. Le bouclier qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche était un lourd pavois de quatre pieds de haut aux couleurs de la garde de Steinerburg. Il n'avait pas regardé à la dépense pour acheter un bouclier à ses mesures, équilibré et solide.

Les deux Orques attaquaient le Skaven sans la moindre subtilité, ni la moindre cohérence. Walter n'avait aucun mal à parer les coups de l'un et esquiver les assauts de l'autre. Il fit tournoyer son marteau vers l'avant pour menacer le premier Orque. Celui-ci n'eut pas le réflexe de reculer. Le marteau s'abattit rapidement sur sa joue. Walter orienta rapidement son bouclier sur sa gauche. La hache du deuxième Orque ricocha sur l'acier, faisant glisser des étincelles sur sa surface. Le grand Skaven repoussa son assaillant d'un revers de pavois. L'Orque fut déséquilibré, Walter en profita pour frapper son genou. La jambe se cassa en un angle douloureux. Le Peau-Verte s'accroupit avec un barrissement de douleur. Le Skaven balança son marteau de bas en haut, et brisa le menton de l'Orque qui tomba sur le dos, et ne bougea plus.

\- Bien joué, Wally ! s'écria Kristofferson en brandissant sa rapière.

Il fit une roulade en arrière, juste à temps pour éviter l'épieu d'un Orque qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas aussi lourdement harnaché que son ami. Il avait l'habitude de porter pour toute pièce d'armure une spallière et un brassard sur le bras gauche, en plus d'une simple cuirasse de cuir renforcé. Présentement, il faisait voler son épée d'une main à l'autre selon les circonstances, et contrairement à Walter, était très mobile. Il devinait également que le moindre coup de la part de l'une de ces brutes monstrueuses aurait des conséquences désastreuses sur sa santé. Il décida de jouer avec l'Orque. Il lui tourna autour en l'insultant, en lui faisant des grimaces et des signes injurieux, tout en évitant avec grâce chaque coup de son adversaire. Les Orques n'étaient pas réputés pour leur patience, et celui-ci ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Il écumait de rage, et frappait de plus en plus fort, sans parvenir à l'atteindre. Ses yeux rougirent, de la salive jaunâtre jaillit d'entre ses longues canines inférieures et moussa sur son gilet.

Kristofferson voulut passer à l'offensive. Chaque fois qu'il esquivait un assaut, il punissait aussitôt son adversaire d'une petite estafilade. L'Orque ne portait pas de protection aux bras, ni aux jambes, et se retrouva bientôt avec une multitude de coupures sur les membres. Le sang coulait de plus en plus, gouttait sur le sol en petites traces vertes. Le Peau-Verte ne fatiguait pas pour autant, et ses assauts redoublèrent de sauvagerie. Le jeune Skaven brun n'en fut pas inquiet, au contraire la maladresse de son adversaire le ragaillardit. Finalement, il tourna autour de l'Orque une dernière fois, et la pointe de sa rapière fendit l'air jusqu'à sa gorge.

 _Un de plus sur mon tableau de chasse !_

\- Derrière toi, Kit !

Le jeune Steiner fit aussitôt un bond de côté. Une hache se planta le sol juste à l'endroit où il s'était trouvé une demi-seconde plus tôt. L'Orque campé sur ses pieds à quelques yards de là rugit de frustration, mais une balle creva son torse nu et le fit virevolter en arrière. Il s'étala au sol.

Kristofferson se tourna vers le Skaven qui l'avait prévenu.

\- Merci, mon gars !

Pol répondit par un petit signe, et se planqua à l'abri d'un muret pour recharger son arquebuse.

Kristofferson chercha prestement du regard un nouvel adversaire à affronter. Il repéra un immense Peau-Verte devant l'une des maisonnettes. La brute massive était en train de menacer un vieillard de son énorme massue. En un éclair, il empoigna la hache qui traînait toujours par terre non loin de lui, et la lança vers l'agresseur. La hache virevolta jusqu'à sa cible, mais le toucha avec le manche. Cela déstabilisa cependant le grand Orque, ce qui permit au vieil Humain de s'éloigner. Kristofferson courut vers le Peau-Verte avec un cri de défi.

L'Orque était immense, et était mieux protégé que les autres. Il portait sur tout le corps des pièces d'armure hétéroclites volées à ses précédentes victimes, la seule exception étant son casque grossièrement forgé pour protéger complètement un crâne d'Orque. Il vit arriver l'homme-rat, et lui fit face, prêt à abattre son gourdin sur lui. Une fois encore, Kristofferson virevolta autour de l'Orque, et agita sa rapière devant lui. L'Orque positionna sa massue à l'horizontale et tournoya sur lui-même, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à devenir un tourbillon broyeur. Le rugissement qu'il poussa acheva de le rendre vraiment effrayant pour un villageois apeuré. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Kristofferson.

Sautant d'un pied sur l'autre, le jeune Skaven brun continua de tourner autour de l'Orque qui tournait toujours de son côté. Le spectacle de ce ballet insolite aurait pu être amusant à observer s'il n'y avait pas eu toute cette violence. Le barbare à peau verte se dirigeait maladroitement vers la maisonnette, et sa massue heurta un mur. Il fut coupé net dans son élan, et resta hébété. Il se flanqua quelques coups sur la tempe pour reprendre ses esprits. Kristofferson vit une occasion de provoquer une blessure très handicapante.

\- Prends ça !

Et d'un geste ferme et précis, il plongea la lame de sa rapière juste sous l'aisselle de l'Orque. Elle s'enfonça dans la chair noueuse sur une bonne quinzaine de pouces. Mais il constata avec stupeur que le géant à peau verte n'émit qu'un bref grognement avant de répliquer, à peine gêné par l'acier qui lui traversait le corps. Le Skaven brun n'eut que le temps de lâcher son arme et de reculer. La massue lui frôla la tête, mais écrasa sa main sur le mur de torchis de la maisonnette. Une douleur fulgurante arracha à Kristofferson un gémissement, les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. L'Orque le renversa d'un coup de manche à la poitrine.

Kristofferson se retrouva sur le dos, l'échine meurtrie par le choc, le souffle coupé. Devant lui l'énorme Orque avançait lentement en ricanant, et leva de nouveau sa massue à deux mains. Le jeune homme-rat se concentra pour savoir de quel côté il devait rouler pour éviter au mieux l'attaque, lorsque la tête de son adversaire explosa en un claquement peu ragoûtant. L'énorme carcasse du Peau-Verte bascula en avant et s'immobilisa juste sous les pieds de Kristofferson.

Le capitaine Rudy Müller se précipita vers le jeune Steiner, le poing serré sur son arquebuse encore fumante.

\- Monseigneur !

\- Oh… Splendide, capitaine ! Vous êtes arrivé au bon moment !

\- Heureusement qu'ils sont protégés par de la camelote ! Vous êtes blessé ?

L'Humain aida Kristofferson à se remettre debout.

\- Il m'a bien fracassé la main ! grogna l'homme-rat.

\- Vous pouvez combattre ?

\- Attendez…

Kristofferson s'approcha du cadavre, et en extirpa son épée d'un coup sec.

\- C'est bon, capitaine. Je vais… je vais…

Le jeune homme-rat fut soudain pris d'un vertige. Le goût du sang de sa lèvre éclatée lui envahit la bouche. Le contrecoup de la douleur, l'épuisement consécutif à un tel stress, il ne sut dire. Il chancela, ses jambes flageolèrent. Le capitaine s'empressa de le prendre par les épaules pour le soutenir.

\- Venez ! Je vous emmène à l'abri.

Kristofferson ne répondit pas, mais il savait que le capitaine avait raison. Il n'était plus en état de jouer les héros. Il suivit péniblement les pas de Müller. Les flammes faisaient rougeoyer le ciel. Les cris, les râles, le fracas des armes résonnaient toujours aussi violemment à ses oreilles. C'est alors qu'il entendit sonner un cor. Le roulement de plusieurs dizaines de paires de bottes et des hurlements de charge ébranlèrent ses tympans. Il releva la tête, et distingua tout un contingent d'hommes armés foncer vers les Orques. Comprenant que les barbares auraient rapidement le dessous, il se laissa plonger dans l'inconscience.

Kristofferson ouvrit lentement les yeux. Une forte douleur à la main droite l'arracha complètement aux brumes de l'inconscience. Il se redressa avec un couinement. Une voix claire le rassura :

\- Détendez-vous, c'est terminé.

Le jeune Steiner regarda tout autour de lui. Il était allongé sur une paillasse déroulée sur le sol terreux de la grange. Une forte odeur de sang lui ramona les narines. Plusieurs guerriers, Humains comme Skavens, souffraient plus ou moins bruyamment de leurs blessures. Il tourna encore la tête, et son regard tomba sur une jeune fille Humaine. Elle portait la bure blanche des prêtresses de Shallya, et se tenait agenouillée près de lui. Elle était bien en chair sans être trop enrobée, avait de longs cheveux bruns noués en petites tresses, et un visage rond aux grands yeux clairs. Elle sourit à l'homme-rat.

\- Ne bougez pas, et tout ira bien.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Sœur Carolina Kuhlmann, du temple de Wüstengrenze. Je suis arrivée avec le capitaine Kreutzer.

Le jeune Skaven brun baissa les yeux vers son bras droit. La prêtresse avait attaché ses doigts les uns aux autres, et mis une attelle qui lui remontait presque jusqu'au coude.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais n'hésitez pas à demander aux prêtresses de Steinerburg de prendre le relais.

\- Hum… Ça m'a l'air de bien tenir.

\- Une petite révision chaque semaine ne sera pas une mauvaise idée. En attendant, il faut vous reposez, et laisser votre corps se remettre les os et les chairs en place. Dans un mois, vous pourrez de nouveau bretter !

Le Skaven brun eut une grimace ironique.

\- Quelle erreur ! C'est de ma faute.

\- Défendre les nôtres, une faute ? Vous m'étonnez !

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ma faute est d'avoir sous-estimé mon adversaire. J'ai voulu tenter une frappe à un endroit exposé où le coup n'est pas mortel, mais peut faire très mal. Or, cette brute n'a pas bronché. Je ne pensais pas que les Orques pouvaient être aussi peu sensibles à la douleur.

\- C'est la première fois que vous affrontez les Orques ?

\- En effet, et je ne suis pas pressé de renouveler l'expérience !

\- J'ai entendu dire que les Orques ont un sang bien plus réparateur que celui des Humains ou des Skavens. Il paraît même que si vous coupez un bras ou une jambe d'un Orque, il suffit de garder le membre tranché serré sur son moignon et d'attendre que ça se recolle tout seul en quelques heures.

\- Dommage que je n'aie pas le sang vert, alors.

\- Shallya m'en soit témoin, je vous préfère comme vous êtes. Si vous aviez du sang d'Orque, ça nous ôterait du travail, mais si cela vous rendait aussi belliqueux, ça nous en rajouterait le triple !

Kristofferson baissa de nouveau les yeux vers sa main, puis il regarda plus chaleureusement la nonne.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre bienveillance.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon travail.

\- Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ou votre ordre, demandez.

Carolina hésita quelques instants, puis se pencha en avant et murmura :

\- Le capitaine Müller m'a dit que vous êtes le petit-fils du Prince Steiner. C'est bien vrai ?

\- En effet.

\- Vous avez l'occasion de voir l'aumônier Romulus ?

\- Chaque fois que je suis chez moi, c'est le plus proche ami de mon grand-père.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir passer pour une profiteuse, mais vous pourriez peut-être alors intercéder en notre faveur ?

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi, exactement ?

\- Nous avons eu dernièrement à nous occuper d'une épidémie. Nous avons pu sauver tout le monde, mais nos stocks de médicaments sont vides. Nous pourrions en récolter nous-mêmes, mais le renouvellement des stocks risque d'être trop lent d'ici le prochain hiver.

\- Votre Mère supérieure en a fait la demande ?

\- Oui, mais elle pense que le capitaine Kreutzer a gardé les envois pour ses soldats. Normalement, nous, les prêtresses de Shallya, devrions être celles qui gèrent les réserves. Mère Hannah a envoyé d'autres courriers, devant l'absence de réponse, mais n'a toujours pas eu la moindre nouvelle. Elle soupçonne le capitaine d'avoir intercepté les courriers, mais ne peut pas le prouver.

\- Mouais…

Carolina regarda à droite, puis à gauche, puis elle se pencha en avant et chuchota deux tons plus bas :

\- Tout-à-fait entre nous, messire, je crois que le capitaine Kreutzer a des idées bien arrêtées quant aux capacités de nous autres, femmes.

Kristofferson fit la grimace et soupira.

\- De mieux en mieux ! Dire que j'ai dit hier à mes hommes que seuls les Skavens Sauvages ne considéraient pas leurs femmes en égales !

\- Si seulement c'était aussi simple, messire… hélas, sur cette question-là, les Humains n'ont pas tant que ça à leur envier. Beaucoup de femmes venues au Royaume des Rats ont fait les frais de ces inégalités. J'en connais quelques-unes.

Le jeune homme-rat se gratta la tête, et affirma avec conviction :

\- Je ne sais pas jusqu'où ça pourra aller, mais je vous promets que Romulus saura tout dès que je rentrerai à Steinerburg. Vous n'avez qu'à demander à votre supérieure d'écrire une nouvelle lettre et de me la confier avant mon départ.

Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer quand il vit se dessiner sur le visage rond de la jeune fille un petit sourire.

\- Vous êtes digne de votre rang. Merci.

\- Je ne fais que mon travail, répondit-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

Quelqu'un entra dans le dortoir. C'était Walter.

\- Kit, tu vas mieux ?

\- J'ai connu pire, mentit le Skaven Brun, soucieux de garder la face. Beaucoup de pertes ?

\- Ces enfoirés de Peaux-Vertes ont fait de sacrés dégâts dans nos rangs ! Nous avons perdu huit hommes. C'est la troupe de Müller qui a pris le plus cher. Une trentaine de morts, je ne sais plus.

\- La vache…

Kristofferson repensa au brave capitaine, et à son professionnalisme. Il se promit intérieurement de lui rendre la pareille en temps voulu. Mais l'expression sur le visage de Walter dérangea davantage le jeune homme-rat. Il ne fut pas long à comprendre.

\- Et… les habitants de Klapperschlänge ?

Le fidèle ami de Kristofferson ne répondit pas. Le jeune Steiner bondit de son lit, et courut dehors. Il se retrouva face au désastre.

Le soleil se levait péniblement sur un village entièrement ravagé. Les plus petits bâtiments étaient en miettes. Les maisons plus grandes réduites à des ruines fumantes. Et, sur le côté, de nombreuses têtes de bétail du village, rassemblées en tas par les hommes de Müller, gisaient broyées, écrasées sous la fureur de la Waaagh.

 _Voilà pourquoi ça puait le sang à ce point-là…_

Le pire était exactement ce qu'avait craint Kristofferson : il ne restait aucun villageois en vie. Tous les corps étaient alignés, enroulés dans d'épaisses étoffes afin d'être inhumés. Devant ce terrible spectacle, Kristofferson serra les poings à s'en faire mal aux phalanges.

 _Tous ces braves gens qui nous ont fait confiance, qui se sont montrés unis face au danger… Par la ramure de Taal, je massacrerai tous les Orques que je pourrai !_

\- Alors, ça ne mérite pas un remerciement ?

Le jeune homme-rat sursauta, tiré brutalement de ses pensées. Il se retourna, et se trouva face à un Humain d'allure plutôt inquiétante. C'était un grand homme, avec des membres minces mais musclés sous ses vêtements renforcés. On pouvait voir sous son bonnet un front large et luisant, deux yeux perçants, et une moustache bien taillée. Ses joues creuses rendaient son visage squelettique. Son pectoral était gravé des armoiries visibles sur l'étendard porté par son lieutenant qui était toujours à cheval.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Votre sauveur, répondit l'autre sans la moindre chaleur. Hansel Kreutzer, capitaine de la garde de Wüstengrenze. Mes sentinelles ont repéré les torches des Orques quand ils sont arrivés à proximité de votre caserne. Nous sommes arrivés au plus vite, et ma foi, juste à temps. Sans nous, vous seriez tous morts.

Le capitaine Müller se mit à la hauteur des deux hommes.

\- Ils sont déjà tous morts, Kreutzer !

\- Mais vous êtes vivant, Müller. Ne vous plaignez pas.

Kreutzer s'adressa de nouveau au Skaven brun.

\- Heureusement que nous sommes arrivés. Vous n'auriez rien pu faire avec seulement ce vieux corniaud.

Müller porta la main à son épée.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

L'Humain squelettique écrasa le vieux capitaine d'un regard méprisant.

\- J'ai dit que vous avez fait votre temps. Ce carnage le prouve.

\- Je vous signale qu'on aurait pu éviter ce carnage si vous aviez envoyé des renforts quand je suis venu vous en demander !

\- Vous insinuez que je suis un mauvais soldat, Müller ?

\- Je ne l'insinue pas, je l'affirme !

Kreutzer se planta devant Müller. Le mépris de ses yeux se transforma en une lourde menace. Sentant la situation s'envenimer, Kristofferson s'interposa.

\- Capitaine Müller, je vous en prie, réglons cela aimablement. Capitaine Kreutzer, je suis Kristofferson Steiner, fils du Maître Mage Prospero Steiner, et petit-fils de sa Majesté Ludwig le Premier. C'est lui qui m'a mandaté pour comprendre ce qui se passe depuis quelque temps à Klapperschlänge.

\- Eh bien, vous avez votre réponse, Maître Steiner. Des pillards Orques ont attaqué, et nous sommes arrivés à temps pour tous les massacrer et les empêcher de nuire plus avant au Royaume des Rats.

\- Et je vous en remercie, capitaine Kreutzer. Vous avez raison, sans vous, nous ne serions plus de ce monde. Le Prince sera informé de votre professionnalisme.

Grâce aux leçons de diplomatie de son grand-père, Kristofferson avait trouvé les mots et le ton aptes à diminuer les tensions. La figure squelettique du capitaine de Wüstengrenze se décrispa un peu, mais il n'en perdit pas pour autant son air sévère, ni son regard froid.

\- J'aimerais savoir quelque chose, capitaine Kreutzer : le capitaine Müller m'a dit qu'il était venu vous voir il y a quelque temps pour vous faire part de ses inquiétudes. Il l'a répété il y a une minute. Est-ce qu'il dit la vérité ?

\- Oui, Maître Steiner.

\- Est-ce qu'il vous a demandé des renforts ?

\- Il l'a fait.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir répondu à sa demande ?

Kreutzer regarda Müller d'un air méprisant.

\- Je ne l'ai pas cru.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas cru ? Vous voulez dire que vous ne faites pas confiance à quelqu'un qui a le même grade que vous dans la même armée que vous ?

\- Je n'allais pas faire perdre leur temps à mes hommes sur les dires d'un vieux capitaine connu pour être peu compétent.

Le visage de Müller s'empourpra de nouveau.

\- Vous êtes vraiment un…

\- Capitaine Müller, reprenez-vous, s'il vous plaît, interrompit Kit en levant sa main valide. Capitaine Kreutzer, vous n'avez donc pas fait confiance au capitaine Müller ?

\- Non, je ne lui ai pas fait confiance. Mais avant que vous ne demandiez, je n'ai pas de remords. J'ai toujours agi en mon âme et conscience de la manière que je trouve la plus juste.

Kristofferson montra d'un geste du bras toute l'étendue du désastre sur le village.

\- Si vous aviez envoyé quelqu'un ici dès la première demande de Müller, vos hommes auraient vu les traces des attaques des vouivres. Vous auriez agi en conséquence. Or, vous avez fait la sourde oreille, et le résultat est là : les Orques ont massacré tout ce village ! Un village que _vous_ auriez pu nous aider à défendre ! Ces gens étaient vos concitoyens, capitaine !

\- S'ils ne se sont pas défendus, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas dignes. Notre Royaume n'a pas besoin de quelques péquenots incapables de se débrouiller tout seuls.

\- Notre Royaume a besoin de miliciens droits, capitaine. Vous avez fait preuve de négligence, et cette négligence a coûté la vie aux habitants de Klapperschlänge. Ce n'était pas à eux de se défendre, mais à nous autres, gens d'armes, de les protéger.

\- Vous êtes sûr d'être bien placé pour me dicter mes devoirs, Steiner ? Vous n'êtes pas militaire de carrière.

\- J'ai participé à de nombreuses campagnes de Récoltes, capitaine Kreutzer. Croyez-moi, j'ai affronté mon compte d'adversaires enragés. J'ai moins d'années de service que vous, c'est vrai, mais elles m'ont permis de savoir comment diriger mes hommes avec le capitaine Müller. Autrement, vous n'auriez trouvé ici que des cadavres !

Le grand homme à l'air sévère ne répondit pas. Il haussa vaguement les épaules.

\- Capitaine Kreutzer, je vais aller faire mon rapport auprès du commandant Schmetterling, et auprès de mon grand-père, le Prince. Je vous invite amicalement à vous habituer au maniement de la fourche et de la charrue, car je peux vous promettre que vous ne donnerez plus jamais le moindre ordre au dernier des plantons.

Il laissa Kreutzer à son silence et partit dans la direction opposée. La voix du capitaine creva le silence.

\- Ce sera votre parole contre la mienne, Steiner. Je dirai que Müller avait mal évalué la situation. J'ajouterai que vous n'avez pas été fichus de les mettre à l'abri. Et je connais suffisamment Schmetterling pour être sûr qu'il ne croira pas la parole de sales rats géants.

Les visages des quelques Skavens encore en vie se tordirent de colère, et certains grommelèrent des « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » et des « Hé, répète, pour voir ? ». Quelques-uns empoignèrent nerveusement leurs armes. Kristofferson s'arrêta net, face à ses hommes, et leva sa main valide pour leur intimer de rester calmes. Il prit son inspiration, souffla, puis il eut un petit rire, qui s'amplifia.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous trouvez ça drôle ? demanda sèchement Kreutzer.

Le jeune Skaven brun stoppa. Il murmura sans se retourner.

\- Parce que je sais quelque chose que vous ignorez.

Le capitaine se rapprocha machinalement pour mieux entendre, et demanda :

\- Et quoi donc ?

\- Je ne suis pas droitier.

Kreutzer haussa les sourcils, se demandant où son interlocuteur voulait en venir, lorsqu'il écarquilla les yeux en sentant une terrible sensation de brûlure lui lacérer le crâne. En un éclair, Kristofferson s'était retourné, sa rapière dans la main gauche, et en deux coups nets et précis lui avait tailladé une croix juste au milieu du front. L'Humain, stupéfait et sonné par la douleur, tomba sur son arrière-train. Il gémit quand il sentit le sang dégouliner sous ses paupières.

\- Ainsi, je saurai exactement où planter ma lame si j'entends encore le moindre mot s'échapper de votre bouche, Kreutzer. En attendant, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par le Prince Steiner, je vous démets de toutes vos fonctions militaires.

Puis, sans le moindre regard pour l'homme à terre, Kristofferson traversa les rangs et invita d'un geste ses hommes à le suivre.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Barouf au Domaine Nichetti

\- Nous y voilà, ô suprême-immense Prophète Gris !

Le Skaven qui avait parlé s'agenouilla et toucha de son museau crasseux le sol. En vérité, même s'il ne le montrait pas, il craignait le courroux de son maître. Il y avait tellement de raisons pour un Fils du Rat Cornu de se plaindre et de déchaîner sa colère sur un autre Fils du Rat Cornu de rang inférieur…

Justement, une raison poignit quand le meneur des Skavens murmura d'une voix doucereuse :

\- Où sont les choses-hommes ?

Fikki, le guide de l'expédition, releva la tête. Le regard de son interlocuteur lui pressa violemment l'estomac. Ce dernier était un élu du Rat Cornu, un Skaven à la fourrure blanche, avec une paire de cornes sur le front. Il était plutôt petit pour un habitant de l'Empire Souterrain, mais en compensation, était assez ventru. Ses deux cornes étaient semblables à celles d'un bélier, et se recourbaient derrière ses oreilles. Il avait un museau plutôt large et plat, et des incisives qui mordillaient nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux rouges clignèrent plusieurs fois, traduisant l'inquiétude et l'impatience.

\- Je… je ne comprends pas, grande lumière des lumières !

\- Ce village à choses-hommes ne contient pas de choses-hommes ! Pourquoi-pourquoi ?

\- Euh… sans doute parce qu'ils ont eu peur de vous, votre Grandeur ?

Le Skaven Blanc ne sembla pas complètement convaincu. Il tourna la tête, et appela :

\- Blokfiste !

Les maîtres de l'Empire Souterrain s'écartèrent nerveusement pour laisser passer un Skaven remarquable. Il était bien plus grand que les autres, d'une taille comparable à celle des Vermines de Choc, sans pourtant avoir le pelage noir. Au contraire, celui-ci était plutôt clair de fourrure. En revanche, on devinait qu'il était un redoutable guerrier à son armure constituée de plaques d'acier fixées sur son torse et ses bras, et à la lourde lance qu'il portait attachée dans le dos. Mais ce qui retenait plus l'attention étaient les différentes modifications de son corps, artisanat infâme des Maîtres Mutateurs du Clan Moulder. Les plus flagrantes étaient les lames greffées au bout de ses doigts, par-dessus ses griffes, ainsi que les morceaux de métal coupant implantés sur toute la longueur de sa queue. De quoi faire taire ceux qui auraient osé rire de lui en voyant sa truffe grosse comme un melon. Une truffe capable de déceler les odeurs trois fois plus efficacement qu'un museau Skaven ordinaire.

Blokfiste posa genou à terre et baissa la tête. Il murmura sans la moindre crainte ni déférence :

\- Que puis-je pour vous, ô divin maître de l'intrigue et de la conquête ?

\- Blokfiste, as-tu déjà vu des choses-hommes abandonner leur village ?

\- J'ai vu des choses-hommes fuir devant la magnificence et l'invincibilité de nos armées-légions. Mais jamais de village vide-abandonné. Première fois.

\- Alors, ce n'est donc pas normal-normal pour toi ?

\- Non, ô parole incarnée du Rat Cornu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes-suggères ?

Le grand seigneur de guerre tâcha de rester impassible. En réalité, il fut surpris et enchanté. Comment le Prophète Gris sous les ordres desquels il avait été placé pouvait lui demander son avis ? Lui qui était toujours pétri de certitudes prétentieuses, lui qui crachait allégrement sur tout le monde car il n'y avait aucun autre Skaven Blanc plus âgé que lui pour le recadrer, avait besoin d'un conseil de sa part ! Intérieurement, Blokfiste ricana.

 _Peut-être que cette petite crotte de malesouris va perdre pied ?_

La voix de son chef religieux le fit sursauter.

\- Alors, ça vient ?

\- Euh… Je peux essayer de sentir un danger.

\- Eh bien, vas-y, sombre crétin !

Blokfiste serra les dents, irrité par l'insulte. Une brève pensée de lui en train d'arracher la tête de ce petit péteux le maintint calme. Il ferma les yeux, leva vers les étoiles son énorme museau, et renifla plusieurs fois longuement.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Tous les Skavens fixaient leur seigneur de guerre, suspendus au plus petit de ses gestes. Au loin, on entendait croasser les corbeaux entre deux souffles de vent, ainsi que le bruissement de la rivière située à quelques miles de là. Le grand chef Skaven resta ainsi pendant une longue minute, à pointer son nez dans toutes les directions, puis releva les paupières.

\- C'est curieux, ô Prophète Gris… Je sens quelque chose.

Le Skaven Blanc s'impatienta.

\- Et quoi donc, triple buse ? Parle !

Blokfiste grommela d'agacement avant d'expliquer :

\- De la terre. Beaucoup de terre.

\- C'est normal, enfin ! On est au milieu des cultures des choses-hommes ! Beaucoup de terre, beaucoup de purin pour faire pousser plus vite leurs herbes à grains ! Tu cherches à me faire douter, imbécile, mais ça ne marchera pas !

Le chef Moulder ne répondit pas. Il ne sut déterminer précisément s'il voulait maintenir sa position, ou s'il acceptait de se soumettre à l'explication de son supérieur. Le Skaven Blanc se désintéressa du chef de guerre et agita les bras.

\- Allons, Fils du Rat Cornu ! Préparons le rituel !

Tout le monde se remit en mouvement sous les injonctions du Prophète Gris. Qui ne se rendit pas compte que le regard de Blokfiste aurait pu allumer un bûcher.

Dans le moulin situé à l'orée du village, il y avait trois personnes : Eusebio Clarin, Sigmund Steiner et Nedland Grangecoq. Ce dernier avait suivi toute la conversation grâce à la lunette de son fusil. Il avait trouvé un bon angle pour surveiller les lieux sans risquer de se faire trahir par un rayon de soleil – précaution dont il n'avait plus eu besoin de se soucier une fois la nuit tombée, naturellement, mais il restait professionnel. Le Halfling, parmi ses nombreux talents, avait acquis celui de pouvoir lire sur les lèvres. Grâce à Psody, le queekish commun n'avait plus de secret pour lui, non plus, aussi avait-il compris tout le dialogue, et ce qu'il en déduit lui fit plisser le front de souci.

\- Merde ! J'espère qu'on ne va pas se faire griller !

\- Comment feraient-ils ?

\- Vous voyez le plus grand ? C'est un chef de guerre, l'autre l'a appelé Blokfiste.

\- Blokfiste ! Le Skaven dont Qroshay vous a parlé, Maître Steiner ! rappela Clarin.

\- Sans doute, et alors ? Il est devin ?

\- Non, mais il y a autre chose. D'ici, vous ne pouvez pas le voir, messieurs, mais ce Skaven a un tarin d'une sacrée longueur ! La dernière fois que j'en ai vu un comme ça, c'était celui d'un oliphant sur le Continent Noir !

\- Encore un Moulder, grogna Sigmund.

\- Ce qui explique les lames rajoutées sur ses doigts et dans sa queue.

\- Comme Qroshay, murmura Clarin.

\- Ils ont dû passer entre les pattes du même Maître Mutateur. Et donc… ah, attendez ! Bon. Ils préparent leur rituel. Ce Blokfiste n'a pas l'air d'insister.

\- C'était une idée géniale, Maître Grangecoq !

\- Je veux, Maître Clarin ! C'est moi qui l'ai eue ! Mais bon, j'avoue, ça gratte un peu.

Les Skavens Sauvages ne l'avaient pas remarqué, mais en réalité, le village n'était pas vide de toute présence Humaine. Les maisons étaient silencieuses, les portes closes, les volets cachaient les fenêtres, mais elles n'étaient pas inhabitées. Tout un bataillon composé d'Humains et de Skavens était là. Ils se terraient dans les habitations, dans l'écurie, à l'intérieur du moulin… Jochen Gottlieb s'était même caché dans le puits. Mais les Skavens Sauvages, trop confiants en leur capacité d'effaroucher naturellement les paysans, n'avaient pas pris le temps de bien fouiller les lieux. En réalité, leur instinct de dévoreur des tunnels n'avait pas été alarmé par l'odeur caractéristique des Humains. Ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible, car tous les combattants de Vereinbarung et leurs alliés de Sueño étaient couverts de boue.

La ruse de Nedland avait réussi. Les Skavens, trop préoccupés par leur préparation, n'avaient pas fait la différence avec le fumet qui flottait au-dessus des champs environnants. Mais le Halfling restait inquiet. Ils étaient nombreux, peut-être une centaine d'individus, et étaient bien équipés. Dans le ciel, Morrslieb, la lune de malepierre, était au plus haut. Son éclat verdâtre donnait un aspect très inquiétant au tableau. Quatre Skavens Noirs ployaient sous le poids d'un énorme chaudron presque aussi grand qu'un esclave Skaven Sauvage. Le récipient avait été fondu dans un fer noir, et des pépites de malepierre étaient incrustées sur sa surface. Sur un signe du Skaven Blanc, ils laissèrent tomber le chaudron au milieu de la place du village, l'endroit le plus dégagé aux alentours. Le bruit de ferraille creuse ricocha sur les murs des maisons.

Clarin se félicita de les voir s'installer ici, dans ce village sobrement baptisé « Oropesa ». S'ils avaient choisi d'exercer leur sombre magie dans le domaine-même de Patrizio Nichetti, le plan aurait sans doute été plus difficile à mettre à exécution. Le riche propriétaire avait son manoir et son parc en périphérie du village d'Oropesa, village que sa fortune personnelle lui avait peu à peu permis d'acheter. Ses habitants n'étaient pas spécialement oppressés par cette « privatisation officieuse », et le domaine entier était plutôt prospère. Les habitants étaient cachés dans une caserne de grande taille, à une journée de marche de là, défendus par le capitaine Antoninus resté sur place. Le bourgmestre, Nichetti lui-même, avait toutefois lourdement insisté. Il voulait le moins de dégâts possible sur son domaine. Le diplomate avait promis de faire au mieux, pour le principe. En vérité, l'un comme l'autre connaissaient très bien l'inutilité de ce genre de promesse.

Sur la place d'Oropesa, les Skavens Sauvages ne se posaient pas du tout ce genre de question. En revanche, le Skaven Blanc n'était toujours pas convaincu.

\- Je me demande encore pourquoi les choses-hommes ont abandonné leur village, Blokfiste ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ô grand et magnifique Prophète Gris.

\- Peut-être que quelqu'un les a prévenus ? Peut-être qu'il y a un traître dans nos rangs ?

Le Skaven Blanc darda un regard furibond vers Blokfiste.

\- Ce ne serait pas toi, par malheur-hasard ?

Le chef de guerre eut le réflexe de baisser le museau.

\- Je vous assure que non, puissant-génial Messager du Rat Cornu ! Jamais-jamais je ne vous trahirai !

\- Bien. Allez, il suffit ! Que le rituel commence !

Les Guerriers des Clans s'écartèrent pour laisser passer trois Skavens décrépits, malformés de partout, vêtus de robes noires de taches de souillures de toutes sortes. Le Clan Pestilens avait envoyé trois de ses représentants. Chacun des trois Moines de la Peste portait une musette contenant des ingrédients ; organes, animaux entiers morts, pépites de malepierre raffinée à divers degrés, somme toute des éléments tous plus écœurants les uns que les autres. Les quatre Vermines de Choc revinrent, avec quatre barriques entre les pattes. Ils commencèrent à verser dans le chaudron le contenu des tonneaux.

Le Skaven Blanc se posta devant le chaudron, leva les yeux vers Morrslieb, brandit les poings vers les cieux, et cria :

\- Ô Rat Cornu, guide du Peuple de l'Empire Souterrain ! Écoute-écoute ma prière, et accepte notre offrande ! Par trois fois, nous avons versé le sang des choses-hommes, ô Rat Cornu. Par trois fois, nous avons laissé ton empreinte sur le monde de la surface, ce monde qui n'attend que toi pour le façonner selon ton cœur et le diriger ainsi qu'il le mérite-mérite ! Nous t'adorons, ô Rat Cornu ! Nous tuerons-détruirons les traîtres à ta cause-volonté ! Nous répandrons ton souffle sur cette terre, et très bientôt, il n'y aura rien d'autre que les Fils du Rat Cornu !

Nedland grogna d'agacement.

\- Leur petite fête commence. S'il faut faire quelque chose pour les arrêter, c'est maintenant !

\- Tu peux abattre ce Prophète Gris ?

\- J'ai sa tête dans mon viseur. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, et il cessera à tout jamais de débiter ces conneries.

\- Alors, prépare ton coup.

Le Halfling régla encore la lunette de son arquebuse, et fit doucement glisser son doigt sur la gâchette. Il réfléchit un court instant.

\- On devrait peut-être en profiter pour le prendre vivant ?

\- Et comment tu ferais, Nedland ?

\- Une balle dans le ventre.

\- Une balle dans le ventre ? répéta Clarin. Ça ne risque pas de le tuer ?

\- Pas si je frappe exactement au bon endroit. Il n'aura probablement pas beaucoup de chance de survivre plus d'une heure ou deux, mais ça suffira pour le capturer et le faire parler.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous, Maître Clarin ? demanda Sigmund.

\- Hum… Vous êtes sûr de vous, Maître Grangecoq ?

\- Sur les poils de l'oreille gauche de mon troisième cousin par alliance.

L'Estalien et le Skaven Noir échangèrent un regard d'approbation.

\- C'est quoi, ton plan, Nedland ?

\- Sigmund, je voudrais que tu descendes du moulin et que tu t'apprêtes à foncer sur lui au grand galop. Fais-moi signe quand tu es prêt. Dès que tu entends mon coup de feu, les autres attaquent selon ce qu'on a convenu, et toi, tu profites de la panique pour choper le Prophète Gris, et tu le ramènes.

Le jeune Skaven Noir avait caché sa fidèle jument dans le moulin, après l'avoir camouflée comme les soldats. Il s'empressa de redescendre, sortit discrètement sa monture du bâtiment cylindrique, la monta, et leva le pouce vers le Halfling.

Nedland visa le Skaven Blanc, puis quand il fut certain de son coup, ouvrit le feu. L'arquebuse aboya, et la balle fila droit vers sa cible. Le Skaven Blanc reçut la balle en plein ventre. Il tomba à genoux avec un glapissement surpris.

Ce fut le signal du début de la bataille. Sigmund talonna sa monture et galopa vers la place, les yeux focalisés sur le Prophète Gris. Et au même moment, tous les soldats des Princes Humains jaillirent de leur cachette avec cris de guerre et armes brandies. Ils étaient plus d'une soixantaine. Moins nombreux que les Fils du Rat Cornu, mais bien plus déterminés. L'avantage de la surprise leur permit d'éliminer une douzaine de Skavens Sauvages en un instant.

Fikki glapit de frayeur, tourna les talons vers la sortie du village, et détala. Sa seule erreur fut de passer près du puits. Il fut brutalement arrêté dans sa course par Jochen qui bondit juste devant lui et lui fracassa la tête d'un coup de marteau.

Le Prophète Gris se releva péniblement avec une grimace de douleur. C'est alors qu'il vit une Vermine de Choc sur l'une des bêtes à quatre pattes qu'utilisaient les choses-hommes pour se déplacer rapidement. Le Skaven Noir se précipitait vers lui. Vite, il fouilla dans la poche de sa robe grise, en sortit une petite pépite de malepierre, et s'empressa de l'avaler. L'énergie Warp crépita dans son estomac. Il serra les dents, et marmonna nerveusement une formule magique.

Sigmund avait tendu les jambes, et glissa les pieds sur la selle afin de pouvoir bondir sur sa cible qui se rapprochait à toute vitesse. Encore une seconde ou deux, et il allait capturer le gredin. Enfin, quand sa jument passa à côté du Skaven Blanc, il sauta en avant, bras tendus. Mais au moment où il referma les bras, il fut brutalement aveuglé par un nuage de fumée verdâtre et puant. Il roula dans la boue, et toussa bruyamment. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle en avalant de fortes goulées d'air, et expira tout aussi maladroitement. Au bout de longues secondes, il reprit enfin pleine possession de ses moyens, et se releva. Il regarda furieusement tout autour de lui, à la recherche du Skaven Blanc, mais ne le vit pas. Il se rappela alors d'une chose que lui avait apprise son père sur la magie Warp des Skavens Sauvages.

 _Il a dû se téléporter !_

Le Skaven Noir ne put réprimer un cri de frustration. Il fallait qu'il se défoule sur quelqu'un. C'est alors qu'il repéra une grande silhouette, un Skaven plus massif que les autres, qui renversa coup sur coup deux des soldats de Sueño. Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour lui enflammer le système nerveux.

\- Blokfiste !

Il courut vers le Skaven Sauvage, bien décidé à déchaîner sa fureur sur celui-ci.

Jochen Gottlieb était très grand et fort pour un Humain. Il avait hérité cette puissance de son père, le seigneur Wilhelm Gottlieb, lui-même originaire du nord de l'Empire. La grande et froide Franzseska, sa mère, avait du sang kislévite dans les veines. Elle lui avait cédé un peu de sa ténacité et de sa froideur. Au premier abord, on aurait pu considérer Jochen comme une brute simple d'esprit qui cognait de toutes ses forces sans réfléchir, mais il n'en était rien. Pendant son enfance, son père l'avait habitué à la violence des champs de bataille en l'amenant régulièrement observer l'état des soldats de son château après un combat, les vivants comme les morts. En outre, lui et sa sœur avaient bénéficié de l'entraînement d'un maître d'armes réputé du Middenland, un mercenaire du temple Ulricain spécialisé dans le maniement des armes lourdes. Une fois installés à Vereinbarung, Dame Franzseska avait convaincu le mercenaire de reprendre les leçons pour ses deux enfants. Celui-ci était resté deux ans avant de reprendre la route. Il avait enseigné à Jochen et Marjan les subtilités invisibles mais bien existantes du combat aux armes comme l'épée à deux mains ou la masse de guerre.

Et donc, le jeune homme maniait avec dextérité son énorme marteau de guerre ouvragé. Il frappait fort, il fracassait les crânes, écrasait les os, mais jamais il ne portait le moindre coup au hasard. Chaque attaque visait un endroit très précis, avec une force calculée en un clin d'œil. Il était même capable de faire jouer le poids de son arme entre ses mains pour une plus grande fluidité de ses coups. Sa détermination et son habituation de la violence des combats le rendaient imperturbable. Et les cadavres s'entassaient autour de lui. Les Skavens Sauvages se précipitaient, impatients de le tuer, mais ils étaient bien vite repoussés par son marteau. Même lorsque deux ou trois Guerriers des Clans voulaient l'attaquer simultanément, il trouvait toujours le moyen de les fracasser en deux temps trois mouvements.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on se marre, les gars ! rit le jeune homme.

Il repéra alors trois des quatre Vermines de Choc du bataillon, qui massacraient proprement les deux soldats Skavens qui venaient de trucider leur quatrième camarade à fourrure noire.

\- Ah, voilà qui est plus intéressant !

Il empoigna fermement son marteau, et partit à la rencontre des trois Skavens Sauvages Noirs. Ceux-ci étaient plus forts que les Guerriers des Clans ordinaires, et plus disciplinés aussi. Cela n'inquiéta pas le jeune combattant Humain. Il brandit à deux mains son marteau avec un cri de défi. Les trois Skavens Noirs piquèrent de leur hallebarde en même temps. Jochen fit un bond de côté et détourna les trois têtes de fer rouillé d'un balayage. Sans interrompre son élan, il fit un tour sur lui-même et balaya l'air une seconde fois à l'horizontale, projetant son marteau vers la tête du premier Skaven Noir. La Vermine de Choc eut la tête fracassée, et s'abattit sur le deuxième. Le troisième Puissant du Rat Cornu abattit sa hallebarde sur l'Humain. Jochen présenta en un clin d'œil le manche de son marteau de guerre qu'il tint fermement à deux mains. La lame de la hallebarde rebondit sur son renfort métallique. Le Skaven Noir n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que le marteau de la chose-homme lui broya le ventre.

Le deuxième Skaven Sauvage Noir, toujours debout, comprit qu'il avait affaire à un adversaire autrement plus coriace. Sans dire un mot, il leva sa lance, courba la tête, et tourna lentement autour de la chose-homme, prêt à bondir. Jochen ricanait doucement et souriait à la Vermine de Choc. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre un faux mouvement. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes. Enfin, la Vermine de Choc faucha l'air de sa hallebarde. Jochen releva à la verticale le manche de son arme pour parer le coup, mais au dernier moment, le Skaven Sauvage Noir fit tournoyer sa hallebarde et porta aussitôt une deuxième attaque par l'autre côté. Un autre guerrier moins expérimenté n'aurait pas eu le temps d'anticiper et aurait reçu la tête de fer dans les côtes. Pas Jochen. Il fit un petit saut de côté en se tournant dans l'autre sens, stoppa le coup, et envoya la tête de son marteau directement dans la poitrine de la Vermine de Choc. Son plastron bosselé ne le protégea pas suffisamment. Le Puissant trébucha et tomba sur son postérieur, le souffle coupé net. Un dernier coup sur le museau mit définitivement un terme au combat.

Jochen ne voulut pas faire attendre les Skavens Sauvages en savourant sa victoire. Il se mit à la recherche d'un autre ennemi à occire.

Alors qu'il transperça la poitrine d'un traître au Rat Cornu, Blokfiste entendit une voix l'appeler avec colère. Il pivota sur ses talons nus. Ses sourcils se levèrent de surprise quand il vit un Puissant à quelques pas de lui. Son armure, son épée étaient conçus et entretenus à la manière des choses-hommes comme les autres traîtres au Rat Cornu, mais celui-ci avait l'air plus combatif. Blokfiste s'était déjà entraîné sur des Skavens Noirs, et savait combien ils pouvaient être redoutables. Il fit tournoyer sa lourde lance et siffla :

\- Je vais t'écorcher-écorcher, faux Fils du Rat Cornu !

\- C'est toi qui vas crever, saloperie de Moulder !

Le jeune Steiner se précipita vers son adversaire avec un beuglement féroce. Le Skaven ocre balaya l'air de sa lance. Sigmund détourna la tête de métal rouillé d'un coup ferme de son épée. Blokfiste tordit ses poignets pour accompagner le mouvement, et frapper le Skaven Noir d'un coup du manche de lance. Sigmund grogna en sentant l'arme meurtrir son épaule. Il saisit Cœur de Licorne à deux mains, la brandit au-dessus de sa tête, et sauta vers Blokfiste en l'abattant de haut en bas. Le chef de guerre tendit en avant sa lance à deux mains. La lame de gromril coupa le bâton de bois en deux, devant les yeux surpris du Skaven ocre.

Celui-ci ne resta pas hébété bien longtemps. En un éclair, il balança en avant sa longue queue hérissée de lames métalliques. L'appendice fouetta Sigmund dans les côtes. Celui-ci recula avec un bref cri de douleur. Sa cuirasse avait amorti l'impact, mais du sang imbiba les manches déchirées de sa veste. La douleur lui lacéra le bras gauche. Furieux, le Skaven Noir fit des moulinets de son épée, puis balaya de nouveau l'air pour porter un coup à la tête de Blokfiste. Le chef de guerre laissa tomber les deux morceaux de lance, et saisit la lame de Cœur de Licorne pile entre ses griffes d'acier. Grâce à la science infâme du Clan Moulder, les tendons de ses doigts et les muscles de ses poignets pouvaient déployer une force bien supérieure à celle d'une main ordinaire, force avec laquelle il arracha l'épée des mains du jeune Steiner. Il la jeta par terre d'une main, et envoya l'autre vers la figure de son adversaire.

Sigmund recula de nouveau avec un cri de douleur plus prononcé. Il trébucha, et roula par terre. Blokfiste se campa fièrement, poings sur les hanches, et éclata de rire. Il ramassa posément l'extrémité de sa lance cassée qui portait la tête, la fit tournoyer, et la lança vers le Skaven Noir toujours au sol. Sigmund fit une galipette en arrière, évita de justesse le trait mortel. Il se releva d'un bond. Blokfiste cessa de rire. Il tendit ses deux pattes en avant, et courut vers Sigmund avec un glapissement de rage. Sigmund se précipita à son tour, mais au dernier moment, s'arrêta, prit appui sur sa queue, et envoya ses deux jambes en avant. Il percuta le Skaven ocre en plein estomac.

Ce fut au tour de Blokfiste de rouler au sol. Surexcité, Sigmund ramassa la pique du chef de guerre qui traînait près de lui, et la lança vers Blokfiste. La lance se planta entre deux anneaux de chair de la queue du Skaven Sauvage. Le chef de guerre se retrouva cloué au sol, allongé sur le dos. Sigmund ne perdit pas de temps en vantardise. Il se rua vers son épée, l'empoigna sans cesser de courir, et revint vers Blokfiste pour lui porter le coup fatal. Le Skaven Sauvage agrippa le manche de sa lance et la retira d'un coup sec. Il donna un coup de reins et échappa de justesse à la lame sinusoïdale… qui lui coupa net la queue.

Sans prendre le temps de ressentir la souffrance infligée, Blokfiste bondit sur Sigmund et lui flanqua un coup de poing sur le museau. Le Skaven Noir vit aussitôt trente-six chandelles. Il en tomba à genoux. Le monde entier tournait autour de lui, le sang battait si fort à ses oreilles qu'il n'entendait plus rien, et un voile noir recouvrit ses yeux. Le goût du sang submergea sa bouche. Il releva péniblement le nez, et sentit son cœur accélérer quand il repéra au milieu du tourbillon de couleurs qui voltigeait autour de lui la forme claire de Blokfiste. La voix rauque du Skaven ocre résonna dans son crâne.

\- Tu sais bien te battre, Vermine de Choc. Mais pas assez-assez.

Blokfiste fit quelques pas pour se mettre à bonne distance du jeune Skaven Noir, et leva fermement le bras, prêt à projeter la lance cassée sur lui.

\- Que le Rat Cornu te dévore-digère !

Il lança son arme. Sigmund sentit un violent coup d'adrénaline fouetter son système nerveux. Il cessa de réfléchir et laissa son instinct guider ses gestes. Son bras partit en avant, et sa main gantée empoigna la hampe de la lance juste au moment où elle allait l'atteindre. Sans laisser le temps à Blokfiste de comprendre, il fit tourner la lance au-dessus de sa tête et la projeta de nouveau de toutes ses forces. La tête de fer rouillé s'enfonça dans l'épaule du Skaven ocre dans une gerbe de chair et de sang. Blokfiste couina de douleur et vacilla sur ses jambes.

\- Tiens bon, Siggy !

Jochen et un autre Humain qui le suivait accouraient dans la direction des deux combattants. Le chef de guerre comprit aussitôt qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus. Il fallait fuir. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, et repéra quelque chose qui le fit réagir rapidement, au mépris de la douleur qui lui brûlait le flanc.

Non loin de lui, il y avait le chaudron à malepierre. Les Moines de la Peste étaient rassemblés autour, tellement drogués qu'ils n'avaient qu'à peine conscience de toute l'agitation qui les entourait. Ils jetaient en ricanant les différents ingrédients à l'intérieur. Blokfiste courut à pleine vitesse, contourna le chaudron et renversa l'un des Pestilens d'une bourrade. Puis il posa sa main valide sur le rebord du chaudron, et poussa de toutes ses forces. Les Moines de la Peste glapirent de surprise devant l'interruption de leur rituel, mais le chef de guerre n'y prit pas garde. Le chaudron de fer forgé incrusté de malepierre vacilla petit à petit, puis tomba en avant dans un grand fracas.

Sigmund avait péniblement repris le contrôle de ses sens. Il suivait tant bien que mal Jochen et son comparse. Les poils de sa fourrure se hérissèrent quand il entendit son ami s'écrier :

\- Écartez-vous !

Il vit une vague de liquide bouillonnant et verdâtre filer droit dans leur direction. Il n'eut que le temps de bondir sur le côté. Il sentit une vague de chaleur piquer ses pieds, mais heureusement, il avait réussi à se mettre hors de portée de la mixture. Jochen aussi. Malheureusement, l'autre soldat glissa, et s'étala de tout son long dans la flaque. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Il poussa des cris de plus en plus stridents tout en se roulant sur le sol de douleur, et une flopée de mutations aberrantes poussa à toute vitesse sur tout son corps : une troisième jambe lui poussa dans le dos, les doigts de sa main gauche fusionnèrent en une pince nacrée, son cou s'allongea jusqu'à l'aberration, ses jambes fondirent en un paquet de vermicelles.

Du haut de son poste, Nedland Grangecoq repéra l'infortuné soldat. Sans la moindre hésitation, il lui fit éclater la tête d'une balle.

Sigmund se releva, et courut vers Jochen, qui était toujours à terre. Il lui agrippa le poignet et l'aida à se remettre debout. Celui-ci était furibond.

\- Où est-il ? Où est ce connard ?

\- Il a filé !

Et c'était vrai. Blokfiste avait profité de la confusion pour déguerpir. Les deux amis voulurent le retrouver. Ils remontèrent jusqu'au chaudron renversé, repérèrent les traces du sang du Skaven ocre, mais au milieu de la boue et des corps qui jonchaient le sol, ce n'était pas possible de déterminer précisément par où il était parti.

\- Avec un bras en moins, il n'ira pas loin.

\- Le terrain est bien dégagé, si on ne le voit pas, c'est qu'il a pu nous distancer, j'en ai peur !

La bataille se terminait. Les derniers Skavens Sauvages tentaient désespérément d'échapper aux guerriers de Sueño. Maître Clarin rejoignit les deux compères.

\- _Caballeros_ ! Vous n'êtes pas blessés ?

\- Non pas, Maître Clarin, répondit Jochen.

\- Capitaine Gottlieb, vos talents de combattant sont impressionnants !

\- Oh, trois fois rien, excellence, ces affreux n'étaient que du menu fretin !

\- Pas tous, murmura Sigmund.

L'Estalien baissa alors les yeux vers le sol, et frissonna de dégoût.

\- Manann ait pitié…

Le combat avait cessé, les Skavens Sauvages encore en vie avaient rapidement fichu le camp en voyant leur chef les abandonner. Hélas, personne n'avait le cœur à se réjouir. En effet, la concoction contenue dans le chaudron s'était entièrement répandue sur le sol, et la terre avait déjà commencé à l'absorber. Ce qui était en train de provoquer une véritable pourriture du sol même. La terre s'était craquelée, et était devenue noirâtre et cendreuse. Quelques lueurs vertes très inquiétantes et des panaches de fumée émanaient des fissures.

L'Estalien regarda le Skaven Noir.

\- Vous aviez déjà vu ça ?

\- Non. Pas même dans leurs terriers. Mais ça doit arriver souvent, chez eux.

Il y eut soudain une succession de crissements, et une nuée de rongeurs s'échappa des taupinières. Lapins, rats, mulots, tous avaient commencé à muter en de répugnantes petites créatures.

\- Reculez tous ! Ne les laissez pas vous mordre ! ordonna Jochen.

Les Humains et les Skavens obéirent immédiatement, ceux qui pouvaient s'empressèrent de grimper sur des abris improvisés. L'abominable horde de vermine s'éparpilla.

Quand le silence revint, tous tremblaient.

\- Quelle horreur… murmura encore Clarin.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, ces saloperies ne vivront pas longtemps, assura Nedland.

\- Je vous crois, Maître Grangecoq, mais je ne pensais pas que la mutation pouvait avoir de tels effets.

Le diplomate étendit les bras. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était présenté au Prince Steiner, son visage racé et délicat était alourdi de contrariété.

\- Regardez-moi ça ! Toute la zone est corrompue ! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Maître Nichetti ?

\- Qu'il faut s'attendre à ce genre de chose quand on affronte un Prophète Gris ! rétorqua Nedland. En plus, il peut s'estimer heureux.

\- Ah, vraiment ? La place centrale de son domaine, complètement impraticable, et on ne sait pas jusqu'où ça descend, et il peut s'estimer heureux ?

\- Ouais, parce que le rituel n'a pas été accompli ! Psody m'a déjà parlé de ce que pouvaient faire les Pestilens. Les rayons de Morrslieb auraient dû charger d'énergie leur poison. La pourriture aurait été beaucoup plus violente. Le village entier, les maisons, et nous autres, aurions pu être tous touchés. Pour le moment, c'est dans cet état, et ça n'a pas l'air de grandir.

\- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour traîner ! répliqua Jochen. On va d'abord se compter, puis rassembler les cadavres pour les brûler. Ensuite on rentrera faire notre rapport.

\- Quoi ? Vous allez laisser tout ça comme ça ? s'exclama Clarin.

Le grand Humain approcha, et eut un sourire qui mêlait ironie, sympathie et condescendance.

\- Vous voulez peut-être pelleter toute cette merde vous-même, excellence ?

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule, capitaine Gottlieb ! Je ne veux pas finir comme ce pauvre diable !

\- Moi non plus, et personne ici ne le souhaite. Ceci est une pollution d'origine magique. La seule façon de la combattre, c'est de faire appel à un magicien. Coup de chance, le paternel du Skaven Noir en est un, et en plus il manie la Magie de la Vie. La meilleure chose à faire est donc de le retrouver au plus vite pour qu'il nous trouve un moyen de purger tout ça.

L'Estalien se détendit un peu, et hocha affirmativement la tête. Jochen se tourna vers les troupes.

\- Assez traîné, les gars ! Au boulot !

Les hommes et Skavens se mirent au travail. Sigmund sentit alors les douleurs de ses blessures. Il s'assit, et arracha la manche de sa tunique. Il grimaça en voyant les coupures irrégulières qui déchiraient la fourrure et la peau de son bras. Il serra les dents encore plus fort quand il distingua des petits morceaux de métal plantés dans sa chair.

Clarin s'en aperçut, et se pencha vers lui.

\- On passera par le temple de Shallya le plus proche. Il faut absolument vous faire examiner !

\- Oui, vous avez raison, haleta Sigmund.

Jochen avait fini de compter les hommes.

\- On a douze morts et quelques blessés. C'aurait pu être pire. Mais j'ai entendu votre idée de passer par un temple, et je pense qu'elle est bonne, Maître Clarin.

\- Des blessés graves ?

\- Un peu, mais surtout, avec les vapeurs qu'on respire, il vaut mieux que les colombes nous fassent quelques fumigations au cas où.

Il fallut encore près d'une demi-heure pour rassembler les cadavres des Skavens Sauvages en un grand tas et trouver suffisamment de combustible pour y mettre le feu. Encore une fois, et cela lui parut encore plus pénible qu'à Rabarena, Clarin fit une prière pour les victimes des Skavens Sauvages, en particulier le malheureux qui avait été complètement dissous par la potion des Pestilens.

L'Estalien s'adressa à Jochen.

\- Désolé de m'être emporté, mais tout ceci commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter.

\- Pas de souci, excellence. Moi aussi, j'en ai plein le cul. Il va falloir prendre des mesures plus adaptées, je crois bien.

Clarin se racla la gorge.

\- Je dois aller voir Patrizio Nichetti pour lui résumer la situation. Ensuite de quoi, je reviendrai auprès de votre Prince. Je tiens à être aux premières loges pour la suite des événements.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Maître Clarin,

\- Ça l'est, Maître Grangecoq. J'en fais maintenant une affaire personnelle. On se retrouve à Steinerburg ?

\- Je vous propose autre chose : je vous laisse emmener les blessés graves au premier temple de Shallya entre ici et la caserne où est Nichetti. Quelques guerriers valides vous accompagneront pour la forme. Nedland file à Steinerburg avec les autres. Moi, je pars de mon côté avec Sigmund, et nous vous attendrons au village de Sondernach.

\- Sondernach, d'accord. Une raison à cela ?

\- Rien de bien important, excellence. C'est juste un endroit parfait pour souffler un peu.

Sigmund n'avait pas pris part au ramassage des cadavres. Nedland était resté près de lui pour l'aider à panser ses blessures. Après le temps de prière, le Halfling se rapprocha du Skaven Noir.

\- Comment ça va, fiston ?

\- J'ai vu mieux, grommela Sigmund.

\- Pas trop déçu ?

\- Je connaîtrai pire.

Sigmund avait répondu sans la moindre conviction. Nedland, de son côté, était furieux. Il cracha par terre.

\- J'étais sûr d'avoir eu ce gros lard en plein ventre ! D'ailleurs, je l'ai eu ! Je l'ai _vu_ tomber à terre !

\- Il avait peut-être une armure ?

\- Sous une robe de Prophète Gris ?

\- Un tissu rembourré ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais de toute façon, ça ne laisserait pas passer les énergies magiques ! Je ne suis pas un magicien comme ton père, mais j'en ai suffisamment côtoyé pour savoir ça ! Non, il y a autre chose. Normalement, il n'aurait pas pu se relever et s'enfuir comme ça ! Pas avec une balle d'un calibre suffisant pour arracher un bras enfoncé dans la bidoche !

Il soupira.

\- Désolé, mon grand. Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais pas fait prendre autant de risques.

\- T'inquiète, on le retrouvera, murmura le grand Skaven Noir.

Il serra le poing de rage en pensant à Blokfiste.

 _Et toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !_


	16. Chapitre 16 : Douleurs d'hier

Kristofferson était mal à l'aise. Il était un peu plus de dix heures du matin. La sueur faisait coller sa chemise à la fourrure de son échine. Il sentait peser sur sa tête le regard des trois personnes qui lui faisaient face : son grand-père, le Prince Ludwig Steiner, assis tranquillement à son bureau, le commandant Johannes Schmetterling à sa droite, et Dame Franzseska Gottlieb à sa gauche.

Le Prince finissait de lire le rapport signé par le capitaine Rudy Müller. Tout en tenant le papier entre le pouce et l'index de sa main droite, il faisait tourner avec le pouce de la main gauche le sceau qu'il avait fait fabriquer autour de son annulaire. Kristofferson focalisait son attention sur ce sceau, un bijou simple, fondu dans de l'acier, avec le blason du Royaume des Rats délicatement ciselé sur sa surface. Cela permettait au jeune homme-rat de pouvoir éviter de voir les yeux de ses interlocuteurs, tout en ayant l'air de regarder dans leur direction. Il se força également à concentrer ses oreilles sur le gazouillis des oiseaux qu'on pouvait entendre à travers les vitres, afin d'échapper au silence malsain qui étouffait le cabinet.

Steiner posa le rapport sur le bois verni, releva les yeux vers son petit-fils, prit son inspiration, et demanda posément :

\- Et donc, ils sont tous morts ?

\- Il ne reste plus un seul villageois de Klapperschlänge en vie, Opa.

Kristofferson baissa la tête, résolu à affronter la fureur de son grand-père.

\- C'est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas pensé à les mettre à l'abri en nos murs pour la nuit.

\- Hum… Qu'en pensez-vous, Schmetterling ?

Le grand homme répondit d'un ton sévère :

\- Si un militaire sous mes ordres me rapportait une réponse de ce genre, je le ferais immédiatement soumettre au jugement d'une cour martiale, votre Altesse. Néanmoins, avec toute la sympathie qu'il peut susciter, et ses qualités non négligeables d'homme d'action, votre petit-fils est encore jeune, il n'est pas officiellement militaire, et je peux comprendre qu'il ne puisse pas forcément penser à toutes ces consignes que doivent normalement suivre automatiquement tout responsable d'un corps d'armée. Je pense que le capitaine de la garnison aurait dû prendre cette initiative.

Le Prince hocha la tête.

\- Fort bien. Et vous, Dame Franzseska ?

\- Je connais Kristofferson depuis qu'il est venu au monde, Altesse. J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre comment quelque chose d'aussi important a pu lui échapper ? Il n'est pas du genre à négliger le plus petit détail, d'ordinaire. Cela dit, c'est la première fois qu'on lui confie la responsabilité directe d'une mission. Pendant les Récoltes, il a toujours été accompagné de votre fils, ainsi que de moi-même ou mes enfants. Et personne n'est infaillible. J'espère qu'il va apprendre de son erreur.

\- Je l'espère aussi, murmura Steiner.

Une fois encore, un silence compressa les poumons du jeune homme-rat. Il sursauta presque quand il entendit la douce voix de son grand-père demander :

\- As-tu quelque chose à nous dire en particulier, Kristofferson ?

\- Comment me rattraper ? bredouilla-t-il.

Cette fois, le Prince eut un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Nous verrons ça plus tard. Auparavant, j'aimerais revenir sur la façon dont vous avez pu survivre aux Orques. Peux-tu confirmer devant le Commandant et Dame Franzseska les dires du capitaine Müller ?

\- Absolument, Opa. Grâce à l'intervention du capitaine Hansel Kreutzer, de la garnison de Wüstengrenze, les Peaux-vertes ont été mis en déroute.

\- Bien. Et concernant ce qui s'est passé _après_ la bataille ? Quelle est ta version ?

Kristofferson comprit qu'il avait intérêt à être honnête, mais qu'il devait absolument convaincre son grand-père qu'il avait bien agi. Il voulut tenter d'y aller au culot. Il s'adressa au chef des armées.

\- Commandant Schmetterling, c'est bien vous qui avez mis le capitaine Kreutzer à la tête de la garnison de Wüstengrenze ?

\- En effet, monseigneur.

Les traits du Skaven brun s'endurcirent.

\- Je vous invite à faire attention à mieux choisir qui vous placerez, dorénavant.

\- Et pourquoi donc, monseigneur ? répondit le grand homme roux, subitement agacé.

\- Parce que nous n'avons pas besoin d'avoir comme capitaines frontaliers des gens qui sous-estiment une situation manifestement dangereuse, laissent d'autres soldats essuyer le plus gros des pertes, et méprisent à la fois les femmes et les Skavens. Kreutzer présentait tous ces défauts. Comme l'a rapporté Müller, en tant qu'émissaire du Prince, je l'ai démis de ses fonctions.

\- Ah oui ? demanda Schmetterling. C'était à moi de le faire ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, le Commandant de l'armée de Vereinbarung, c'est moi !

\- Mais en sa qualité d'émissaire du Prince, il était en droit de le faire, intervint Steiner. Et si j'ai à peu près confiance en votre jugement et en votre loyauté, Schmetterling, je me fie bien plus à mon petit-fils.

Schmetterling ne répondit pas, mais son regard noirci par la colère disait de façon limpide à Kristofferson que cette confrontation ne faisait que commencer. Le Prince s'en aperçut, et murmura :

\- Vous pouvez disposer, commandant.

Le commandant s'inclina et quitta la pièce.

\- Dame Franzseska, nous allons devoir faire une estimation des dégâts, le coût des réparations, le dédommagement aux survivants pour le préjudice moral, toutes ces sortes de choses, en somme. C'est votre spécialité, c'est donc vous qui allez vous en charger. Nous pourrons nous passer de vos excellents services pendant quelque temps, la situation à Wüstengrenze me paraît plus urgente. Je veux que vous partiez dans trois jours, le temps de préparer toutes vos affaires, livres de comptes et instruments de calcul, d'affréter une escorte et d'en avertir le capitaine Müller.

\- Il sera fait selon votre bon vouloir, votre Grandeur.

\- Parfait. Je vous remercie.

Dame Franzseska prit congé des deux Steiner. Une fois les deux hommes seuls, le Prince se détendit un peu, et parla de nouveau à son petit-fils.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, mon petit, mais je me demande si le triste sort de Klapperschlänge n'affecte pas ton jugement ? Ce capitaine Kreutzer était si ignoble ?

\- Opa, tous les hommes de la compagnie qui étaient avec moi vous confirmeront qu'il a tenu des propos insultants envers nous, les Skavens, et les prêtresses de Shallya ont pâti de ses considérations méprisantes à l'égard de la gent féminine.

Ludwig Steiner soupira de lassitude. Il se leva, s'étira, croisa les bras dans son dos, et fit quelques pas dans le bureau. Ses souliers vernis firent grincer le parquet sous le tapis.

\- Mouais… Je ne veux pas tout charger sur ses épaules, mais peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes s'il était intervenu plus tôt, en effet. Mais cela n'allège pas pour autant votre responsabilité dans cette affaire-là, Kristofferson. Ni la tienne, ni celle de Müller, ni de tes lieutenants. Il va falloir réparer les dégâts au mieux. Pour commencer, nous devons trouver un remplaçant à Kreutzer.

\- Si je puis me permettre, Opa, ce remplaçant est tout trouvé. Le capitaine Rudy Müller m'a prouvé qu'il méritait bien mieux qu'une petite caserne comme celle de Klapperschlänge.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant, je n'en ai pas l'impression, après avoir lu son rapport.

\- Il a la volonté, il a le courage ! Tout ce qui lui manque, c'est de la confiance en soi et quelqu'un qui lui laisse prouver ce qu'il vaut. Vous auriez dû le voir se battre contre cette vouivre, ou affronter les Orques ! Tout semblait perdu, et pourtant il n'a pas abandonné ! Je peux même vous dire qu'il m'a sauvé la vie !

\- Je vois.

Ludwig Steiner se réinstalla à son bureau, se frotta le nez, et leva les yeux vers son petit-fils.

\- Ce village n'existe plus. Les soldats n'ont plus rien à protéger. Je ne sais pas si d'autres viendront y habiter, mais en attendant, autant que les quelques hommes restants s'installent à Wüstengrenze. Je vais écrire un édit en ce sens. Quant à toi, pour régler définitivement cette histoire de responsabilité par rapport aux victimes, je t'annonce que tu te placeras sous l'autorité de ce capitaine Müller pour les six prochains mois. Tu partiras avec Dame Franzseska. Tu seras en bonne position pour bien analyser les qualités et les défauts de Müller, et tu l'aideras à devenir capable de gérer toute la garnison tout seul. Tu lui enseigneras ce que tu as appris, ainsi qu'aux soldats sous sa responsabilité. Ainsi, tout le monde en tirera avantage, et ça te permettra de faire amende honorable aux yeux de Verena, et des miens. Le Prince a parlé.

Le jeune Skaven brun s'inclina et prit congé de son grand-père. Il ne se retira pas tout de suite dans ses appartements, mais se rendit à la bibliothèque. Il y retrouva le prieur Romulus, à qui il donna un courrier rédigé de la main de Mère Hannah. Il quitta la pièce avec le sourire satisfait de quelqu'un ayant accompli une besogne nécessaire.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et la chaleur de ses rayons réconfortaient un peu Jochen. Même s'il avait tout fait pour rester stoïque, les horreurs de l'assaut sur Oropesa l'avaient ébranlé. Un peu de paix n'était donc pas de trop à son goût. Il avait surtout ressenti que son ami à fourrure noire avait besoin de se changer les idées. Aussi les deux compères avaient fait un détour par Sondernach. C'était un gros village dont la richesse tenait essentiellement en la vente de bois. Tous les hommes de Sondernach étaient bûcherons ou chasseurs. La forêt voisine leur fournissait un bois de qualité reconnue, et l'on avait bâti un petit comptoir commercial où les clients venaient souvent se ravitailler. Un bon nombre de villes en développement profitait de ce bois, y compris les grandes cités frontalières très éloignées. De véritables convois avec une solide escorte quittaient régulièrement Sondernach.

Jochen croisa justement l'une de ces caravanes. Il jeta un coup d'œil professionnel, et analysa en quelques instants la teneur de l'équipée.

 _Armoiries d'Ostentür, une vingtaine de miliciens pour cinq chariots… Ils doivent construire un nouveau bâtiment._

Le bois servait effectivement aux constructions, mais il était aussi employé pour les meubles et certaines armes. Certes, les charpentiers et menuisiers veillaient à utiliser les matériaux les plus appropriés selon les usages, mais le bois de Sondernach avait la particularité de pouvoir être employé pour satisfaire des besoins aussi variés que multiples.

Tout en marchant, le grand gaillard repéra le bâtiment qu'il cherchait. C'était justement le comptoir d'où partait le nouveau convoi. Une grande pancarte en forme de bûche était suspendue au-dessus de la porte d'entrée, et les personnes sachant lire pouvaient voir un nom peint dessus : Baumann. Les Baumann étaient une famille nombreuse, dont chaque membre participait à la gestion de l'entreprise. Les dirigeants, deux Humains dans la fleur de l'âge, avaient élevé pas moins d'une huitaine d'enfants, dont le plus jeune venait de fêter son treizième anniversaire. Bien qu'ayant eu accompli leur devoir de population du Royaume des Rats, Isidor et Ortrun Baumann avaient voulu tenter l'expérience, et s'étaient portés volontaires pour adopter un petit Skaven. C'est ainsi que, huit mois plus tôt environ, ils avaient adopté l'un des Libérés ramenés par Psody et son équipe.

Tous les membres de la famille avaient accueilli avec joie l'événement, en réalité c'était même les enfants qui avaient suggéré l'idée au couple. Confiants, ceux-ci en avaient référé au temple de Shallya du village. La requête était remontée jusqu'à Romulus lui-même. Il y avait vu l'opportunité d'observer comment pourrait évoluer un jeune Skaven élevé au sein d'une famille nombreuse Humaine. Les enfants des Baumann avaient eux-mêmes des enfants encore jeunes, cela pouvait donner des résultats intéressants du point de vue social. Et donc, les Baumann avaient hérité d'un petit garçon qu'ils avaient baptisé Gottfried.

Jochen franchit la porte et salua l'homme mûr assis au comptoir.

\- Voilà, le forgeron a fini de ferrer les chevaux, on va vous laisser, on vous a assez dérangé comme ça.

Isidor Baumann tenait son commerce hérité de son père depuis plus de deux décennies. Grâce à son sens des affaires couplé à suffisamment de chance pour éviter les graves imprévus, il avait bien prospéré. Il était grisonnant, arborait une moustache bien taillée, et portait toujours un gilet pourvu de nombreuses poches dans lesquelles il avait l'habitude de ranger ses petits outils.

L'Humain répondit joyeusement :

\- Mais vous ne nous dérangez pas ! C'est toujours agréable de vous voir ! Et puis…

Il tendit le bras vers la fenêtre.

\- Regardez donc ! Gottfried est tout content !

Jochen passa la tête par l'ouverture, et eut un grand sourire devant un spectacle qu'il jugea amusant et attendrissant à la fois.

La fenêtre donnait dans une petite cour où était installée une grande table, habituellement utilisée pour les grands repas familiaux. Au bout de la table, il y avait une chaise haute fabriquée pour permettre à un tout jeune enfant de rester assis sans tomber. Sigmund, lui-même installé sur un siège, était en train de donner à manger à un tout petit Skaven sur la chaise haute. Ce raton était maintenant âgé d'une bonne petite neuvaine de mois. Son pelage avait poussé, et présentait plusieurs nuances de couleur brune. Il avait notamment une grosse tache sombre sur l'œil gauche. Il avalait bruyamment le potage préparé par sa mère Ortrun, et babillait joyeusement entre chaque cuillerée.

Jochen ne put s'empêcher de railler son camarade.

\- Oh, regardez-moi ça ! Comme c'est mignon !

\- Va te faire… ! répondit le grand Skaven Noir avec un pauvre sourire agacé.

\- Quel sens de la répartie ! ricana Jochen.

\- Il n'a pas besoin d'apprendre tes cochonneries, Jochen ! répliqua Sigmund en riant à son tour.

\- Dépêche-toi, les chevaux sont prêts, on a encore de la route à faire.

\- J'arrive, j'ai presque fini.

Jochen disparut de son regard. Le jeune Steiner en profita pour reporter son attention sur le petit enfant qu'il continuait de nourrir.

\- Ouais… comme éducation, tu mérites mieux que celle de ce voyou !

Tout en continuant à lui servir le potage, son regard se fit lointain, alors que des pensées tumultueuses vinrent titiller son esprit.

 _Est-ce que_ je _vaux mieux que ce voyou ?_

Sigmund poussa un soupir, et revécut les circonstances qui l'avaient amené à rencontrer ce petit raton.

 _La colonie de Sacherg était réputée pour être de taille modeste. D'après les observations de Nedland, cette petite enclave de l'Empire Souterrain, située de l'autre côté de la frontière qui séparait les Royaumes Renégats de la Tilée, n'était d'ailleurs plus très vaillante. Un récent assaut d'une milice lasse de voir ses ressources régulièrement pillées avait eu raison des quelques régiments de Guerriers des Clans. Les Humains n'avaient pas eu le courage de poursuivre les Skavens Sauvages jusque dans les tréfonds de leur terrier, mais l'éclaireur Halfling l'avait fait. Sacherg était moribonde. Les globes de gaz de Gabriel avaient rapidement réduit à l'impuissance les rescapés qui erraient dans les couloirs. Les colonies étant conçues toutes à peu près sur le même modèle, la pouponnière était située à l'écart au bout d'un long tunnel, et donc à l'abri des émanations des volutes soporifiques. Nedland, parti en avant, n'eut aucun mal à la trouver, suivi par la compagnie menée par Psody._

 _Cette fois, Psody était accompagné de Sigmund, seulement, il n'y avait aucun autre Skaven dans l'équipe. Une quinzaine d'Humains les suivait, pendant que Marjan fermait la marche. Ils rejoignirent Nedland qui les attendait devant une lourde porte grande ouverte._

\- _Nous y voilà ! Deux ranuques seulement, hors-jeu. Mais je ne sais pas si cette Récolte-là sera très fructueuse. C'est une petite pouponnière, elle n'a qu'une seule chambre._

\- _Combien de pondeuses ? demanda Marjan._

\- _Quatre._

 _Le nez de Sigmund se fronça._

\- _Marjan, pourquoi tu dis « pondeuses » ?_

\- _Parce que c'est ce qu'elles sont, Siggy !_

\- _Ce sont… des femmes !_

 _Marjan se tourna vers le grand Skaven Noir. La détermination de son regard visible à travers les lentilles de son masque le mit mal à l'aise._

\- _Sigmund, je suis la première à dire qu'il faut traiter les garçons et les filles de la même façon. Mais pas ces créatures. Si tu leur donnes une once d'identité, tu ne fais qu'accroître la souffrance. Surtout la tienne._

\- _Quelle souffrance ? De quoi tu parles ?_

\- _D'une réalité qu'il est temps pour toi d'affronter-assumer, répondit le Skaven Blanc. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord avec ta mère et ton grand-père, Sigmund._

\- _Sur quoi ? demanda le Skaven Noir, subitement effrayé._

\- _Tu dois voir par toi-même qui sont vraiment les Skavens Sauvages, et pourquoi-pourquoi il est important de les combattre._

 _Le Maître Mage fit un petit mouvement de tête vers la grande ouverture._

\- _Passe devant._

 _Sigmund hésita un peu, mais se résolut à obéir. Il franchit la porte. Il se retrouva dans un petit couloir éclairé par des globes de lumière installés par les Technomages Skryre. Il distingua une autre porte ouverte par Nedland quelques yards plus loin. Derrière lui, les autres le suivaient, tout en restant à distance. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. C'est alors qu'il distingua des halètements rauques et graves. Plusieurs créatures sans doute de grande taille étaient tapies dans la salle au fond. Il s'arrêta, se retourna vers les autres. Son père, toujours à quelques pas de lui, lui fit signe d'avancer d'un mouvement des doigts. Sigmund reprit sa marche, et arriva enfin devant le seuil de la pouponnière. Il inspira profondément, et entra._

\- _Shallya ait pitié !_

 _Plusieurs fois, le jeune homme-rat avait demandé à Psody, Romulus et Kristofferson à quoi ressemblaient les génitrices du peuple de l'Empire Souterrain. Les différentes descriptions se recoupaient sur plusieurs points, mais l'horreur qu'elles avaient suscitée chez lui était mille fois en deçà de ce qu'il éprouvait à cet instant._

 _Il se trouvait dans une petite salle basse mal éclairée, à peine plus grande que le débarras de l'écurie de la propriété familiale. Le sol était recouvert de paille humide, assombrie de taches de fluides divers et variés. Quand il regarda plus attentivement les alentours, son pelage se hérissa davantage devant une vision particulièrement déroutante._

 _Une femelle Skaven était allongée à chaque coin de la pièce. Toutes les quatre étaient nues, enchaînées par le cou à des anneaux incrustés dans les murs de pierre. D'ordinaire, voir quatre filles ainsi traitées auraient avant tout révolté le Skaven Noir. Mais il ne pouvait pas éprouver autre chose qu'une brutale montée de compassion. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Sous l'effet des pommades, des fumigations et autres médications à base de malepierre, les quatre pondeuses étaient effroyablement difformes. Énormes, pesant sans nul doute plusieurs centaines de livres chacune, elles étaient allongées sur le dos, immobiles, bras et jambes écartées à cause des cylindres de graisse qui enrobaient leurs membres._

 _Ce triste tableau n'était pas seulement pitoyable, il était aussi aberrant aux yeux du jeune homme-rat. Pour lui, le concept de fille Skaven était associé à sa mère, ou à ses petites sœurs, en particulier Bianka, la plus proche de lui, et elle-même entrée dans l'âge adulte en même temps que lui. Il ne pouvait pas accepter le moindre rapport entre elles et ces pathétiques créatures informes._

 _Il sentit son père se tenir à ses côtés._

\- _Ça ira-ira ?_

\- _Que… Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux._

\- _Et encore, avec ton masque, tu ne sens pas l'odeur._

\- _C'est… monstrueux ! Abominable ! Ces pauvres filles…_

\- _« Pondeuses », Siggy. Tu dois t'habituer à dire « pondeuses »._

\- _Ce ne sont pas des animaux, Père !_

\- _Les Skavens Sauvages en font des machines à reproduire. Elles n'ont aucune autre fonction._

\- _L'une d'elles t'a donné naissance ! Et une autre a fait pareil pour Mère ! Tu ne peux pas qualifier mes grand-mères de « machines à reproduire » !_

\- _Pourtant, c'est ce qu'elles sont. Tu as raison, ta mère et moi avons été mis au monde par de telles créatures. Je ne le nie pas. Mais je te rappelle-rappelle que l'un des objectifs du Royaume des Rats est justement de tout faire pour que ce que tu voies appartienne au passé. Ces pauvres choses n'ont pas de nom, aucun droit, et sont trop abruties-décérébrées par les drogues pour éprouver autre chose que la douleur. Plus aucune fille du peuple des Skavens ne doit finir comme ça. Et pour cela, nous devons fonder une nouvelle société. Et tu es face à la première étape._

 _Sigmund resta coi, regardant les femelles, sans dire un mot. Son père consentit à poursuivre :_

\- _C'est dur à dire, je le sais, mais tu ne dois pas les associer aux filles de notre Royaume. Cela risque de te rendre la tâche encore plus difficile-délicate._

\- _Quelle tâche ?_

\- _À ton avis ?_

 _Quatre des Humains entrés dans la chambre approchèrent de l'une des pondeuses. Près de celle-ci, sur le sol, cinq Skavens nouveau-nés étaient entassés sur la litière. Tous étaient nus, de taille comparable à celle d'un nourrisson Humain, et semblaient dans un état semi-comateux, bougeant à peine._

\- _Seulement des garçons, grommela Marjan._

Au moins, elle leur accorde déjà une identité Humaine _, songea Sigmund._

\- _Cette pouponnière ne contient aucune fille, commenta Nedland._

\- _T'es sûr ?_

\- _Les Skavens mettent les filles dans une pouponnière à part, où ils les nourrissent au lait de malepierre. Ça les habitue à la recevoir en plus grande quantité quand elles sont en âge d'enfanter._

\- _Attends, Nedland… tu veux dire que Mère a… été…_

\- _Nourrie au lait de malepierre, sans doute, répondit le Halfling. Heureusement, pas assez pour affecter sa santé. Tu en es la preuve._

\- _Assez parlé ! intima Marjan. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Psody ?_

\- _Ils n'ont pas l'air trop infectés-malades. Espérons que l'air de la surface les revigore. On les embarque tous !_

 _Et les Humains ramassèrent délicatement les ratons pour les déposer en douceur dans leurs paniers rembourrés. L'un d'eux gémit doucement, mais se tut une fois sur le coussin._

 _Marjan demanda :_

\- _C'est terminé ?_

\- _Pas tout-à-fait, répondit le Skaven Blanc._

 _Il avança à pas de loup vers une autre pondeuse, allongée tout au fond de la cave._

\- _Sigmund ? Approche._

 _Le Skaven Noir obéit, et rejoignit son père._

\- _Regarde._

 _Le jeune homme-rat eut un haut-le-cœur. Il sentit sa haine pour le peuple de l'Empire Souterrain croître avec son dégoût. Comment un peuple pouvait-il infliger un tel traitement à sa moitié féminine ? Sa réaction le réconforta un peu._

On a le même sang, mais dans mon cœur, je n'aurai jamais, _jamais_ , rien à voir avec ces animaux ! Et encore… même les animaux n'infligent pas un tel traitement aux femelles !

\- _Je sais-sais, fiston._

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Tu viens de parler, tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ?_

\- _Euh… ah. Bon. Mais… toi non plus, tu n'es pas comme eux !_

 _Psody tapota gentiment le bras de son fils._

\- _T'inquiète pas, mon petit, j'en ai conscience. Allez, passons aux choses sérieuses. Tu vas maintenant le Récolter._

\- _Qui ç… oh !_

 _Sigmund ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, mais il y avait quelque chose sur l'énorme femelle. Il vit un tout petit raton, un petit garçon sans doute né depuis peu. Un seul. Il était cramponné sur l'une des mamelles gigantesques de la pondeuse, et suçait son lait._

 _Le Skaven Noir approcha d'un pas. Le petit raton, comme les autres, était complètement nu, et encore recouvert de fluides utérins. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. En même temps, était-il conscient de quoi que ce soit, en dehors de la présence de sa mère ?_

 _Cela lui rappela la première fois qu'il avait vu son jeune frère, Gabriel. Il avait été enchanté, et s'était promis de le protéger tout autant que sa sœur Bianka. Or, ce qu'il voyait ne lui inspirait pas la même joie._

 _La voix de Psody le tira brutalement de ses pensées._

\- _Prends-le._

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Prends-le !_

\- _Euh…_

\- _Nous sommes ici pour une Récolte, Sigmund. Aujourd'hui, c'est à toi d'accomplir la mission. Prends doucement ce petit, et dépose-le dans un panier._

 _Sigmund voulut obéir. Il tendit les deux mains, les glissa sous le petit Skaven, et tira doucement. Mais à peine l'eut-il soulevé du flanc de la pondeuse que celui-ci poussa un cri tellement strident que le Skaven Noir le relâcha précipitamment pour se couvrir les oreilles._

\- _Attention ! Tu as failli le laisser tomber ! le réprimanda son père._

\- _Je… je ne pensais pas que…_

\- _Tu as déjà entendu ce genre de cri, pourtant !_

\- _Jamais ! Chaque fois que je suis descendu dans une colonie, je montais la garde devant la pouponnière ! Et quand les Récolteurs sortaient, les bébés dormaient à cause du gaz !_

\- _Oui, mais à la maison-maison ? Un petit frère et deux petites sœurs, ça fait du boucan !_

\- _Ce… n'est pas pareil._

\- _Assez parlé ! Ramasse-le !_

 _Psody se montra impatient. Sigmund serra les dents, mais voulut bien faire. Il avança prudemment vers la femelle, sans oser la regarder. Il passa ses doigts sous les pattes du raton, puis leva les mains derechef. Il les rabaissa bien vite et se réfugia dans un coin de la pièce quand les crissements du nouveau-né lui lacérèrent de nouveau les tympans._

 _Psody soupira d'agacement, serra les poings, mais ne perdit pas son calme pour autant. Les cris avaient cessé, mais le Skaven Noir tremblait toujours jusqu'au bout de la queue._

\- _J'ai du mal à croire que tu es le fils qui massacre les Guerriers des Clans sans faiblir !_

 _Sigmund releva la tête._

\- _Dois-je le faire ?_

\- _Cela fait partie de la mission. Ton frère est passé par là, mais il a tenu bon ! Si tu veux être un Récolteur à part entière, tu dois être capable de récolter un Skaven !_

 _Le Skaven Noir approcha de l'énorme femelle, se planta devant son flanc sur lequel était agrippé le raton, et ne bougea plus._

\- _Allez, Siggy, allez !_

\- _Je ne peux pas..._

\- _Bien sûr que si !_

\- _Attendons au moins qu'il ait fini de téter !_

\- _Non, les autres vont finir par se réveiller, si tu traînes-hésites trop !_

 _Devant le regard pressant de son père, il se décida à poser de nouveau ses mains sur le raton. Celui-ci avait compris instinctivement ce que signifiait le contact de ces doigts, et se remit à hurler, hurler, tout en se cramponnant à la tétine de sa mère. Le Skaven Noir sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux sous les lentilles de son masque._

\- _Je ne peux pas ! C'est trop dur !_

 _Sigmund détourna le regard, sans relâcher sa prise. Psody lui expliqua d'une voix qu'il fit apaisante :_

\- _Écoute, tu peux le faire !_

\- _Je ne veux pas… le priver de sa maman !_

\- _C'est normal ! Tu as raison, Siggy ! Mais pense à ce qui va se passer ! Si tu le laisses là, demain, après-demain au plus tard, ce sera un Skaven d'un Clan qui l'arrachera à cette pauvre chose ! Les petits ratons ne restent jamais plus de trois jours dans la pouponnière. Celui-ci pourrait tomber dans les griffes du Clan des assassins Eshin, ou pire, celui des pestiférés du Clan Pestilens ! S'il survit, ce sera pour devenir une machine de guerre assoiffée de sang-violence ! Tu_ peux _lui offrir un meilleur avenir !_

 _Sigmund rouvrit les yeux, et vit tout à coup quelque chose qui finit de lui glacer le sang. Il vit le visage aux joues flasques de la femelle, et distingua nettement des larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Pire, elle poussa un mugissement grave, chargé de toute la tristesse de l'Empire Souterrain, comme si le peu de conscience qui lui restait lui permettait de comprendre de qui se passait._

 _C'en fut trop pour Sigmund._

\- _Non !_

 _Le grand Skaven Noir recula d'un pas, agitant ses mains comme si ses doigts venaient de prendre feu. Il fit quelques autres pas maladroits, et tourna fermement le dos à la pondeuse._

 _Il anticipa le pire quand il entendit la voix de son père._

\- _Siggy… regarde-moi._

\- _Non !_

\- _Siggy, je te le demande, écoute-moi et fais-moi confiance !_

 _Comme le grand Skaven Noir ne bougea pas, Psody poussa un petit soupir et se campa devant son fils._

\- _Aujourd'hui, ça va faire mal, car tu le sépares de sa mère. C'est un fait-fait. Instinctivement, ils ont mal, tous les deux. Mais c'est inévitable. Très bientôt, ils seront séparés, soit par toi, soit par les Skavens Sauvages. La différence est que si c'est toi qui le fais maintenant, tu lui offriras une vie avec des frères, des sœurs, puis une femme, des enfants… une vraie famille !_

\- _On… on ne peut vraiment pas… prendre la mère ?_

\- _Regarde-la. Il y a une éternité que ce n'est plus une Skaven. Peut-être qu'elle n'en a plus pour longtemps. En plus, elle est tellement bouffie-ballonnée qu'on ne pourrait même pas lui faire passer la porte. Maintenant, tu as un choix-choix à faire pour son enfant : le laisser devenir un Skaven Sauvage et l'affronter dans quelques années, ou lui offrir une vie meilleure à Vereinbarung. Dans les deux cas, ce petit n'a pas le choix, lui, c'est vrai. Mais s'il vient avec toi-nous, alors il connaîtra l'amour, et sera libre de faire des choix. Dans l'Empire Souterrain, il n'en sera rien, Siggy. Donne-lui ce dont il a vraiment besoin : un vrai foyer._

 _Sigmund se retourna, réfléchit longuement, et décida de cesser de réfléchir. Il se pencha vers la femelle. Il passa délicatement ses mains autour du nouveau-né, et murmura à son oreille, la gorge nouée de sanglots :_

\- _Je suis… désolé._

 _Puis il se résolut à l'arracher du flanc de la pondeuse, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas faire attention à ses couinements terrifiés. La pondeuse mugit derechef. Sigmund s'empressa de rejoindre Nedland, qui tendait vers lui un panier vide. Le Skaven Noir y déposa le petit raton, et courut hors de la pièce. C'est à peine s'il entendit Psody lui dire :_

\- _Bien joué, fils !_

 _Toute la compagnie suivit le Skaven Noir. Comme à chaque fois, au moment où les Récolteurs quittèrent la pouponnière pour regagner la sortie, les petits ratons s'endormirent sous l'effet du gaz qui flottait encore dans l'air._

 _Et pourtant, les cris labourèrent les tympans de Sigmund jusqu'à la sortie._

 _Quelques heures avaient passé. Les Récolteurs n'étaient qu'à quelques heures de marche des Royaumes Renégats. La forêt tiléenne n'était pas aussi profonde que celle de l'Empire, mais elle restait un bon endroit pour se cacher pour la nuit. Comme c'était une mission de petite envergure, la compagnie n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser l'astuce du convoi de prisonniers. Dès le lendemain matin, ils pourraient franchir la frontière de la Tilée en passant par les montagnes afin de gagner Hoffnungshügel, où les petits seraient pris en charge._

 _Les Humains fêtaient cette petite victoire avec quelques bières et des chansons. Nedland en profita pour lancer une petite blague, comme à son habitude :_

\- _Hé, vous savez comment on appelle un Elfe Noir avec une arbalète à répétition ?_

 _Devant les airs interrogateurs, le Halfling déclara :_

\- _On l'appelle « Monsieur » !_

 _Tout le groupe éclata de rire. Nedland chercha du regard celui qu'il voulait réconforter, mais il ne le vit pas._

\- _Hé, où est le petit rat noir ?_

 _Les rires cessèrent aussitôt, pour laisser place à une lourde gêne. L'éclaireur demanda à une jeune femme qui avait l'air d'hésiter à parler :_

\- _Silke, tu l'as vu partir ?_

\- _Euh… je crois qu'il est allé dans cette direction._

 _Elle montra d'un geste de la main un carré d'arbres un peu à l'écart. Psody se leva._

\- _Je vais lui parler._

 _Il ne mit que quelques minutes à repérer la grande silhouette de son fils. Assis sur un tronc d'arbre, il avait la tête coincée entre ses deux mains fortes mais délicates, les doigts crispés sur le métal du masque qu'il n'avait pas encore enlevé. Des chuintements résonnaient de manière irrégulière à travers le bec de filtrage. En approchant, le Maître Mage sentit son cœur se serrer quand il comprit que ces chuintements étaient des sanglots._

 _Il s'arrêta juste devant le Skaven Noir, et murmura :_

\- _Je suis très fier de toi, Sigmund._

 _Sigmund ne réagit pas. Le Skaven Blanc continua :_

\- _Tu as pris la bonne décision. N'en doute jamais._

 _Sigmund releva la tête et arracha son masque, révélant des flots de larmes sur son visage furibond. Il s'écria :_

\- _Nous sommes des voleurs d'enfants ! Et tu m'as convaincu d'y participer ! Maintenant, je suis un_ monstre _!_

\- _Calme-toi, mon petit. Ce n'est pas vrai-vrai._

 _Le Skaven Blanc avait parlé d'une voix d'abord plutôt forte, mais qui se radoucissait au fur et à mesure qu'il expliqua :_

\- _Si c'était des enfants avec de vrais parents aimants, tu aurais raison. Mais ce sont des Skavens élevés pour satisfaire le Rat Cornu. Il n'y a_ aucune _notion d'amour ou de compassion chez eux, Siggy. J'ai passé les quatre premières années de ma vie parmi eux, je te rappelle ! Ils en font des guerriers destinés à ravager le monde, ou à crever-crever la gueule ouverte en essayant ! Ce petit serait devenu un Skaven Sauvage qui tue tous ceux qu'il n'aime pas, dévore tout ce qu'il peut, et viole toutes les filles qu'on le laisse approcher. Toi, tu viens de briser un cycle infernal qui dure depuis des générations. Sur le coup, ça lui a fait mal, et à toi aussi. Mais ça va passer ! Tu lui as probablement sauvé la vie, à cet enfant ! Et je peux te garantir que tu as fait ce qui était bon pour lui ! Rappelle-toi que tous tes amis ont été à la place de ce petit bébé. Est-ce que tu trouves qu'ils sont malheureux ?_

\- _Tu es sûr que je lui ai sauvé la vie ? En l'arrachant aux bras de sa mère ?_

\- _Oh, mais tu l'as vu toi-même, fiston ! Il n'avait déjà plus de mère ! Franchement, comment aurait-elle pu ? Si ça se trouve, d'ailleurs, elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps-longtemps !_

\- _Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

\- _Il n'y avait qu'un seul bébé sur elle. Cela veut dire que tous les autres de la portée n'étaient pas viables, ou qu'il était le seul. Dans les deux cas, elle ne peut plus engendrer-pondre une flopée de ratons d'un coup. Cela veut dire qu'elle est devenue inutile. Et tu sais ce qui arrive aux bouches inutiles, chez les Skavens Sauvages._

 _Le Skaven Noir hocha maladroitement la tête._

\- _Maintenant, je vais te montrer le résultat de ce qu'on a fait, aujourd'hui. Suis-moi._

 _Docilement, Sigmund suivit son père jusqu'à une grande tente devant laquelle se tenaient deux Humains. Ils s'écartèrent pour laisser entrer les Skavens. À l'intérieur, les Récolteurs avaient disposé en cercle une demi-douzaine de paniers, chacun contenant un Skaven. Les bébés dormaient tous à poings fermés, dans un concert de sifflements. Ils approchèrent silencieusement de l'un des paniers._

\- _Tiens, regarde-le ! Vois comme il a l'air paisible-serein ! Jamais il n'éprouverait cela dans un terrier de l'Empire Souterrain._

 _Sigmund fit le tour du panier, et contempla attentivement le petit raton qui remuait doucement sous sa couverture._

\- _Il est… mignon ?_

\- _Bien sûr. Et peut-être que ce sera un beau gosse, dans quelques années. Avec de vrais parents et un vrai foyer, je t'assure qu'il vivra très bien. Tu lui raconteras votre rencontre, et je suis sûr-certain qu'il sera le premier à te remercier ! Enfin… je devrais dire « le troisième », ses parents le feront avant._

\- _Tu… tu crois ?_

\- _Je le sais, fais-moi confiance-confiance._

 _Le grand Skaven Noir ne dit plus rien, et se concentra sur le bébé._

J'espère que tu as raison.

Sigmund poussa un soupir. Ce souvenir n'avait rien perdu de sa pénibilité. Ce jour fut la première fois qu'il ramassa un petit Skaven, et la dernière. Plus jamais il n'osa redescendre dans une pouponnière. Les cris du petit raton étaient restés gravés dans sa mémoire, telles les stries d'un gantelet de fer sur la surface d'un miroir. Par la suite, chaque fois qu'il avait participé à une Récolte, il était resté en retrait, à faire le guet, pendant que les autres remplissaient les paniers.

Heureusement, son père ne s'était pas trompé. Toute la famille Baumann s'était confondue en remerciements émus quand Isidor et Ortrun, accompagnés de trois de leurs enfants de sang, étaient venus récupérer le nouvel arrivé quelques jours plus tard. Par la suite, Sigmund avait pris l'habitude de venir à Sondernach au moins toutes les six semaines. Chaque visite était un moment de bonheur pour lui.

\- Siggy !

Sigmund sursauta et se retourna. Il vit juste le bras de Jochen par la fenêtre, qui indiquait la sortie d'un pouce énergique.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive.

Le grand Skaven Noir grommela en constatant que le bol de soupe était complètement vide. Heureusement, l'enfant semblait repu, et ne réclamait plus.

\- Je dois y aller, Gottfried.

L'homme-rat posa la cuiller de bois sur la table, et murmura :

\- J'espère qu'à défaut de le pardonner, tu comprendras ce grand crétin de Siggy…

\- Siggy ? Siggy !

Le cœur de Sigmund s'arrêta net. Pas d'erreur ! Le petit Skaven venait de lui parler ! De l'appeler par son nom ! Surpris au suprême degré, il en fut presque effrayé, et recula jusqu'à la porte qui menait au comptoir. Justement, le propriétaire serrait la main du capitaine Gottlieb.

\- Vous saluerez votre petite sœur pour nous, Messire Jochen !

Le grand jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, puis éclata de rire.

\- « Petite » ? Vous croyez ? Pour une bonne femme, elle est quand même sacrément grande !

\- Euh… oui, mais… Vous n'êtes pas son grand frère ?

\- Absolument pas, Maître Baumann ! De nous deux, c'est elle qui est sortie en premier de la panse de notre sainte mère ! Hé, dès ses premiers instants, elle a montré qu'elle n'est pas d'un caractère patient, ou qu'elle laisse un bonhomme lui passer devant !

Les deux hommes rirent de concert. Jochen croisa le regard incertain de Sigmund.

\- Ah, tout de même ! Allez, la nounou velue, faut qu'on y aille !

\- On y va. Le petit a bien tout mangé, Maître Baumann.

\- Parfait ! Avec vous, il ne fait aucun caprice, c'est tellement plus facile !

Le Skaven Noir serra à son tour la main d'Isidor.

\- Surtout, n'hésitez pas à revenir ! Ça fera vraiment plaisir à Gottfried !

\- J'y compte bien, Maître Baumann.

Et les deux compères prirent congé. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la rue principale de Sondernach, et approchaient du pont qui enjambait la rivière qui délimitait son périmètre.

Sigmund jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule.

 _Tu vaux le meilleur, Gottfried. Le meilleur._


	17. Chapitre 17 : Chagrins d'aujourd'hui

Pour la quatrième fois, Bianka Steiner relisait les registres de naissances du mois. Comme chaque fin de mois, elle comptait le nombre de nouveaux habitants de Vereinbarung, reportait les résultats des fiches individuelles dans des tableaux. Taille, poids, sexe, lieu de naissance, nom et profession du père et de la mère, tout y était.

 _Voyons, un tiers de naissances de bébés de sexe féminin pour deux tiers de bébés de sexe masculin… Allez, les filles, un petit effort, et on arrivera à une égalité des genres !_

Il y avait même une case « signes particuliers ». Jusqu'à présent, Bianka l'avait utilisée pour préciser « Skaven Noir ». Contrairement aux Skavens Ordinaires qui venaient au monde sans fourrure, on pouvait rapidement reconnaître un Skaven Noir dès ses premiers instants, ceux-ci étant beaucoup plus grands que la moyenne, avec un duvet sombre. Seulement, pour la première fois, elle dut remplir la case « signe particuliers » avec la mention « cornes et pelage blanc ».

 _Hum… Pas d'autre Skaven Blanc que le petit paysan d'Hemsbach, mais ça viendra sans doute ? Je me demande si Père va vraiment prendre des mesures ?_

Trois coups résonnèrent sur le bois de la porte. Elle releva le nez.

\- Oui, qui est-ce ?

\- C'est Eusebio Clarin, _señorita_ !

Immédiatement, le cœur de la jeune fille-rate s'emballa, et un sourire illumina immédiatement son visage.

\- Entrez, entrez !

Le fringant diplomate franchit la porte, toujours aussi souriant et élégant que dans le souvenir de la Skaven. Celle-ci se rendit compte qu'elle portait la tenue austère des archivistes, et réprima difficilement un grincement énervé.

\- Comment allez-vous, ma Dame ?

\- Merveilleusement, Excellence ! Vous m'excuserez de ne pas vous recevoir dans les formes, mais j'étais en plein travail.

\- Oh, je vous en prie, ma Dame ! Vous êtes toujours élégante !

Il fit alors un mouvement, et comme un prestidigitateur, extirpa un bouquet de fleurs de sous sa cape.

\- Et voici un pâle reflet de votre charme, ma Dame !

Le sourire de Bianka se crispa alors. Elle tendit une main nerveuse, agrippa le bouquet, et en respira le parfum. Clarin pensa qu'elle cherchait leur origine, et crut bon de préciser :

\- Elles poussent en Estalie, le Prince Calderon a fait importer des graines.

\- Oh, je… elles sont très… jolies. Je vous remercie.

L'Humain, sans perdre son sourire, plissa le front.

\- J'espère ne pas vous indisposer, Dame Bianka ?

\- Oh, non, non ! Au contraire, c'est à moi de vous présenter des excuses. Vous me faites un très beau cadeau, seulement… oh, ça me gêne beaucoup !

\- N'ayez crainte, parlez sincèrement.

\- Eh bien… je n'aime pas tellement qu'on cueille des fleurs. Cela implique d'interrompre leur cycle de vie, juste pour de la coquetterie. Ma mère est portée sur l'horticulture, pas moi.

\- Oh… J'aurais dû écouter votre frère, il m'avait bien prévenu.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, l'attention reste touchante.

\- Donc, vous n'aimez pas trop les bouquets de fleurs.

\- Je suis désolée pour vous, _señor_.

Bianka consentit malgré tout à poser le bouquet sur un petit guéridon, en attendant d'en faire autre chose. Le regard de Clarin pétilla soudain d'une lueur malicieuse.

\- Peut-être que j'aurais plus de succès avec _ceci_?

Il tira de son sac de cuir un gros étui qu'il tendit à la jeune fille. Elle le posa sur son bureau, l'ouvrit, et aussitôt ses yeux étincelèrent.

\- Oh ! Quel magnifique présent !

Bianka avait entre ses mains trois épais volumes. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de missels. L'un portait les décorations propres à Manann, dieu des océans, que l'Estalien invoquait régulièrement. Le deuxième était consacré à Myrmidia, la déesse tiléenne de la guerre. Le troisième compilait les paroles de Taal et Rhya. Elle ouvrit ce dernier, le feuilleta, et constata :

\- Ils sont rédigés en estalien… mais les textes sont les mêmes d'un pays à l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- À quelques légères différences près, pas de quoi les remarquer. Ainsi, vous pourrez saisir les bases de ma langue natale, et peut-être apprendre à la parler ?

\- Ce serait merveilleux ! Merci mille fois, Maître Clarin !

Elle n'hésita pas à lui sauter au cou pour lui faire l'accolade.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser repartir comme ça ! Écoutez, je vais demander à Père s'il me permettrait de vous laisser repartir avec quelques textes rédigés dans le langage de l'Empire Souterrain ?

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il possède des livres écrits en Skaven Sauvage ?

\- Oui, au cours des Récoltes, il en a régulièrement confisqué, et en a traduit quelques-uns. Je suis sûr qu'il vous permettra d'en emporter un avec sa version en reikspiel.

\- Ce serait très aimable à lui.

\- Au fait, pour votre information, la langue des Skavens Sauvages s'appelle « queekish » !

\- Ah ? Je ne le savais pas. Merci de me l'apprendre !

\- À votre service, Excellence.

\- Je dois prendre congé, je pense que votre grand-père et votre père ont hâte d'entendre le récit de ce que nous avons vu à Oropesa.

À ces mots, Bianka sentit un petit pincement au fond de son estomac.

\- Avez-vous eu des pertes ?

Clarin ne sourit plus.

\- Hélas, quelques-unes. C'est le lot de ceux qui choisissent de mettre leur vie au service de leurs concitoyens, ma Dame.

\- Et mon frère ? Comment va-t-il ?

\- Oh, il a pris quelques coups, mais rien de bien grave.

\- Il n'est pas rentré avec vous ?

\- Il a préféré rester avec ses amis, ils sont à l'auberge.

Le pincement au cœur s'amplifia pour devenir une torsion nette.

\- Ah oui ? J'espère qu'il ne rentrera pas trop tard ?

\- Il a préconisé qu'on ne l'attende pas pour le souper.

 _Ça promet !_ songea Bianka avec agacement.

\- Vous, par contre, j'espère avoir le plaisir de vous voir à notre table ? Votre père m'a chargé de vous transmettre l'invitation.

\- Oh, bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, j'en ai fini, si vous le permettez, je vais juste finir de ranger mes fiches et je vous rejoins.

Le souper se déroula sans incident. Eusebio Clarin raconta ce qui s'était passé à Rabarena et à Oropesa. Les membres de la famille Steiner l'écoutèrent avec attention et inquiétude – du moins, ceux qui étaient attablés, car deux chaises restèrent vides.

Une fois de plus, Gabriel se réveilla en sursaut. Il se gratta la tête, et réfléchit. Avait-il encore entendu Bianka gémir ? Ou bien était-ce son imagination ? Pas moyen de le savoir.

Son estomac gargouilla, il fit la grimace. Le fond de soupe qu'il avait rapidement englouti en cachette une fois l'étrange Estalien parti n'avait pas suffi à le rassasier. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû se montrer plus audacieux et aller chercher un peu de fromage dans la cuisine ? Il s'assit tristement sur son lit, et renifla.

 _Maudit ambassadeur ! Maudite faim ! Maudite peur des gens !_

Il voulut penser à autre chose. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, écarta les rideaux, entrouvrit le panneau de verre et distingua à travers les interstices des volets de bois la lumière de Mannslieb. Il faisait toujours nuit. Le petit homme-rat regagna péniblement son lit, se pelotonna sous la couverture, ferma les yeux. Peu à peu, le sommeil entraîna son esprit dans les limbes, lentement, délicieusement… quand des éclats de voix le ramenèrent par à-coups à la réalité.

 _C'est pas vrai !_ se dit-il en tapant de la paume sur son matelas.

Il allait fourrer sa tête sous l'oreiller, quand il reconnut la voix qui l'avait arraché au repos réparateur, et eut un frisson effrayé. Il bondit à sa fenêtre, ouvrit en grand les volets, et resta pétrifié devant un triste spectacle.

La silhouette d'un Skaven zigzaguait sur le sentier qui menait à la demeure Steiner, s'arrêta devant un arbre, et urina copieusement dessus, sans s'arrêter de chanter. Les quelques paroles qui parvinrent aux oreilles chastes du petit Skaven gris clair le firent tressaillir de dégoût.

 _Siggy ?_

C'était bien le grand Skaven Noir, complètement saoul, qui titubait maladroitement en braillant à tue-tête une chanson paillarde.

\- Et vive le Prince Rodéo… Rodo… Cocorico Cale et Grogne !

Derrière lui, un Humain pressait le pas pour le rattraper : Jochen Gottlieb, le fils de la meilleure amie de sa mère. Jochen voulut soutenir Sigmund, mais celui-ci le repoussa.

\- J'ai besoin de personne, mon gars ! J'suis l'plus grand, et l'plus fort du Royaume des Rats !

Gabriel fit un bond au plafond lorsque la voix de son grand-père éclata à l'une des fenêtres de l'étage en dessous.

\- Sigmund ! À quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

Le Skaven Noir s'arrêta net, releva péniblement la tête, et cria vers le Prince :

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Opa !

\- Et en plus, tu oses me répondre ?

\- Oui, car j'ai vu la vérité vraie, Opa ! On ne joue plus, c'est la guerre !

Le jeune ingénieur perçut alors quelque chose dans la voix de son grand frère qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux : les rires faisaient place aux sanglots.

\- Les Skavens Sauvages nous ont déclaré la guerre ! Et je suis prêt à tous les démolir ! Je tuerai de mes mains une centaine de ces monstres pour chaque petite fille qu'ils ont égorgé ! Je suis un Humain, Opa ! Vous m'avez élevé comme ça ! Je suis un homme, un vrai ! C'est ce qu'a dit Enrique, mon pote l'Estalien que j'ai sauvé ! Nous vivrons en paix, pour toujours, quand nous aurons exterminé ces saloperies, même si je devais m'en occuper tout seul ! Et tout le Royaume des Rats vivra dans la paix et l'harm…

Sigmund ne put finir sa phrase, secoué brutalement par des spasmes. Il tomba à genoux, plaqua ses paumes sur les pavés, et vomit à torrent pendant de longues secondes avant de s'écrouler dans ses propres rejets. Kristofferson et Jochen le prirent chacun par un bras, et le traînèrent jusqu'aux portes du manoir. Gabriel ne put en supporter davantage. Il bondit dans son lit, s'enfouit sous les couvertures, et passa de longues minutes à gémir doucement, avant de se perdre dans des songes bien tumultueux.

\- Vous direz au Prince Calderon que nous sommes déjà en train de chercher un moyen de purifier le domaine Nichetti. Une fois qu'il aura trouvé la solution à ce problème, mon fils viendra sur place, sous escorte.

\- Vous m'enverrez un message quand il partira, je l'accueillerai à la frontière.

\- Par ailleurs, je vous invite à le retrouver dans la bibliothèque avant votre départ, je crois qu'il a quelque chose pour vous. Bon retour à Sueño.

Une façon protocolaire pour le Prince de donner congé à l'émissaire. L'Estalien s'inclina respectueusement.

\- Votre Altesse, c'est un réel plaisir de traiter avec le peuple de Vereinbarung.

\- J'espère pouvoir partager ce plaisir avec votre souverain dans les prochains mois.

Le Prince fit un signe à l'un des serviteurs, qui accompagna Eusebio Clarin jusqu'au scriptorium. Le Skaven Blanc était plongé dans un épais volume, posé sur le plan de travail, au milieu de trois autres livres de même taille.

\- Alors, vos recherches ?

\- Cela s'annonce plus long-compliqué que je ne pensais ! Il va sans doute me falloir plusieurs jours pour écrire une formule de purification !

\- Vous voulez dire que le Collège de Jade n'a pas déjà écrit une telle formule ?

\- Il s'agit d'une contamination à la malepierre. Les Druides n'ont jamais eu la science des Prophètes Gris pour mieux la connaître-dompter. Moi, si. Cela me donne un avantage-avantage. Même s'il me faudra plusieurs semaines, je trouverai.

Le Maître Mage soutint le regard de Clarin, qui pouvait voir son propre reflet dans les grands yeux roses du Skaven Blanc.

\- Je vous promets-promets que je sauverai moi-même ce domaine, Maître Clarin.

\- Je n'ai pas le moindre doute sur cette question, Maître Mage Steiner. En attendant, je veillerai à ce que personne n'y entre, ni n'en sorte.

Psody se détendit un peu, et demanda de but en blanc :

\- Dites-moi, Maître Clarin, vous avez passé quelques jours en la compagnie de mon fils Sigmund… que pensez-vous de lui ?

Clarin fit mine d'être pris au dépourvu. À l'intérieur, il jubila. En vérité, il avait attendu cette question afin de pouvoir dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis leur première rencontre.

\- Me permettrez-vous de parler avec franchise, Maître Mage ?

\- Je vous en prie.

Clarin réfléchit, choisit soigneusement les mots qu'il allait employer, et déclara :

\- C'est un jeune homme peu ordinaire. Vraiment. Il a eu une première impression de moi plutôt négative, et pourtant il a foncé tête baissée vers les Skavens Sauvages pour nous aider à sauver les nôtres. Il a même pleuré la perte d'une petite villageoise. Et à Oropesa, il était en première ligne. Il est franc, et tient ses engagements. Mais je sens qu'il est animé par une sorte de passion, pas forcément la plus positive. Il y a beaucoup de colère et de tristesse en lui, j'en ai peur.

\- Et vous avez raison-raison, Maître Clarin. Sigmund est un bon fils, mais il supporte un fardeau plutôt lourd : son héritage.

\- Est-ce si difficile d'être un Skaven Noir ?

\- Certains sont naturellement… _très_ caractériels. Ils ont ça dans le sang. On appelle ça la « Rage Noire ». Mon fils a cette particularité. Et son caractère n'est pas tourné vers l'optimisme. C'est une combinaison plutôt hasardeuse-explosive. Vous avez dû vous en rendre compte, Maître Clarin ?

\- Je n'ai rien osé lui dire, mais… sincèrement, il m'a fait peur quand il a occis ce chef, à Rabarena. Je ne peux pas dire que cette racaille ne méritait pas de mourir, mais votre fils ne s'est pas simplement battu contre lui. Il l'a massacré avec fureur, il était comme possédé par un démon de Khorne !

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Mais ce n'est pas la colère qui l'anime le plus, c'est la tristesse. En fait, il est naturellement triste. Il voit le côté le plus sombre du monde avant d'en voir les qualités. Nous savons-savons que ça le travaille, or il s'interdit de laisser parler cette tristesse, même sans en avoir conscience. Et donc, il cache cette tristesse par les excès : il peut rester des heures à rire à gorge déployée avec ses amis, comme il peut entrer dans des états de colère impressionnants et trucider ses ennemis à tour de bras sans ralentir. J'aimerais pouvoir apaiser cette douleur-douleur qui le malmène.

\- Je souhaiterais lui parler avant mon départ. Vous savez où il se trouve ?

Psody poussa un petit soupir courroucé.

\- Dans son lit, en train de dormir. Il a passé la nuit à boire à la taverne, il n'est rentré qu'à trois heures du matin. J'espère, d'ailleurs, qu'il ne vous a pas réveillé-réveillé ?

\- Oh… Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, j'ai le sommeil lourd. Mais avait-il tellement besoin de faire la fête aussi tard ?

\- C'était soi-disant pour « célébrer les fiançailles de son ami Fritz », mais je n'en crois rien-rien. Il a voulu noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool.

\- C'est désolant. Un jeune homme comme lui, se comporter comme ça…

\- C'est ce que je vous disais-confiais, Maître Clarin. C'est un moyen pour lui d'assourdir sa tristesse. Cela explique sa conduite, mais ça ne l'excuse-justifie pas, et je tâcherai de le lui rappeler quand il sera levé.

L'Humain sembla sincèrement touché.

\- Veuillez quand même de ne pas être trop sévère. On a vu des choses vraiment affreuses.

\- Il en a vu d'autres pendant les Récoltes. Et le petit-fils d'un Prince-Prince doit se conduire comme le petit-fils d'un Prince-Prince, pas comme un ruffian !

\- Si je peux faire quelque chose pour l'aider…

\- C'est très gentil à vous, intervint Heike qui avait entendu la conversation en entrant dans la bibliothèque. Malheureusement, nous autres, ses parents et ses frères et sœurs, ne savons pas tellement quoi faire. Bianka est bien la seule à pouvoir le raisonner quand il s'échauffe. Elle est d'ailleurs la seule personne à ne pas avoir peur de ses colères. Sans doute grâce à leur gémellité.

Clarin hocha la tête avec une petite moue gênée.

\- Il est temps pour moi de retourner auprès de mon prince, ma Dame.

\- Vous serez toujours le bienvenu ici, Maître Clarin.

\- Oh, j'allais oublier ! réalisa Psody.

Le Skaven Blanc ramassa deux livres posés sur un petit guéridon.

\- Ma fille m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci. Je crois qu'elle vous aime bien, ce qui est plutôt rare, surtout pour quelqu'un venu de loin.

\- J'avoue que j'apprécie sa compagnie, moi aussi. J'espère pouvoir garder des relations de simple amitié.

\- Ce serait déjà énorme.

L'Humain feuilleta le premier livre, et fronça les yeux. Les caractères qui évoluaient le long des pages lui parurent incompréhensibles.

\- C'est du queekish ?

\- En effet. Vous trouverez quelques notions sur la géographie de l'Empire Souterrain et ses habitants. L'autre livre est la traduction que j'en ai faite. J'aurais aimé vous remettre un livre religieux, mais les Skavens Sauvages n'en ont pas.

\- Je vous en prie, c'est déjà très généreux de votre part. Mais… attendez, vous voulez dire qu'il n'y a pas de texte sacré concernant le Rat Cornu ?

\- Au contraire, il y en a beaucoup trop ! Chaque Prophète Gris a sa vision des choses. Il y a bien des grandes lignes comme « les choses-hommes doivent mourir » et « obéis à ceux au-dessus de toi et tue-tue ceux au-dessous » transmises par tradition orale, mais contrairement aux prêtres Humains, les Prophètes Gris ne jurent pas par un livre unique-officiel. Et l'Hérésiarque se garde bien d'être clair dans ses sermons.

\- Cela lui permet de mieux contrôler ses sujets, précisa Heike.

L'Humain considéra l'ouvrage avec respect.

\- J'en prendrai le plus grand soin avant de vous le rendre.

\- Gardez-le ! J'en ai plein d'autres, comme ça. Par contre… chérie ?

Le Skaven Blanc montra du doigt un rouleau de cuir posé contre une écritoire près d'Heike. Celle-ci glissa dedans une feuille de papier exposée sur le meuble, et le donna à Clarin.

\- Leur alphabet n'est pas le nôtre. Voici une aide pour le comprendre.

\- Notre linguiste sera sans doute enchanté. Mais… Maître Mage, cela ne vous dérange pas de nous laisser la possibilité de les comprendre ?

\- Pourquoi ça me dérangerait-dérangerait ? Plus vous les connaîtrez, mieux vous les combattrez ! Et je n'ai pas peur de voir des Humains comprendre-utiliser leur technologie ; tant qu'elle fonctionne à la malepierre, aucun Humain ne pourra en profiter.

\- Et après avoir constaté de mes yeux ce que la malepierre peut provoquer chez nous, je peux vous assurer que nous ne sommes pas près de le faire !

Sur ces paroles, Eusebio Clarin salua le couple avant de sortir du manoir. Quand il descendit le petit sentier vers la grille d'entrée, il distingua les deux gardes et le cocher en pleine discussion autour de son carrosse.

\- Un problème, Sanchez ?

\- Juste un léger incident, Excellence, répondit le premier garde.

\- On a surpris un petit homme-rat en train de rôder près de la voiture pendant qu'on avait le dos tourné.

\- Je viens de vérifier, messire, il n'a rien fait de mal, ajouta le cocher. Il a juste regardé. Dès qu'on s'est approché, il a filé sans demander son reste.

 _Sans doute le jeune ingénieur… dommage qu'il ait si peur de moi._

\- Doit-on en référer au Prince, Excellence ?

Clarin secoua la tête.

\- Non. C'est juste un petit curieux très peureux. Un léger incident, vous l'avez dit. Rentrons, nous ne devons pas faire attendre notre Prince.

\- À vos ordres, Excellence !

Un grognement porcin retentit dans la chambre. La respiration se stabilisa, les paupières se levèrent très, très lentement, révélant des yeux rougis de fatigue.

La première chose qu'il vit fut la lumière du jour qui passait à travers les lattes des volets. Un rayon du soleil chauffait son visage.

 _Merde ! J'ai pas tiré les rideaux. oh, ma tête !_

Une douleur abominable venait d'irradier son cerveau embrumé. Sa gorge était plus sèche qu'un puits ensablé au milieu du désert de Khemri. Il tendit la main pour attraper la petite cruche d'eau qu'il gardait sur sa table de nuit, en renversa le contenu sur sa tête, et se secoua. Dehors, les oiseaux du parc chantaient.

Sigmund s'extirpa avec mille efforts du lit à baldaquin dans lequel son frère et son ami l'avaient balancé sans ménagement quelques heures plus tôt. Malgré la gueule de bois qui minait son crâne, il parvint difficilement à rassembler ses souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

 _Bon sang… Clarin… le dîner… Père va être furieux !_

Il se gratta furieusement. Ce n'était jamais agréable de passer une nuit tout habillé. Il ouvrit son armoire à vêtements, prit un costume de rechange, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il passa un long quart d'heure à se rafraîchir, puis il se sécha, revêtit ses habits propres, et descendit sans se presser l'escalier vers les parties communes de la maison.

Il passa devant une horloge installée dans un couloir. Il en profita pour vérifier l'heure.

 _Une heure… j'espère qu'il reste à bouffer !_

Il avança en hésitant jusqu'à la salle à manger. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il déglutit. Trois personnes étaient encore installées à table : ses parents et sa sœur jumelle, tous trois en train de prendre le thé. À sa vue, le Skaven Blanc fit nerveusement tournoyer sa cuiller dans la tasse.

\- Quelle joie de te voir enfin, après une attente si longue-interminable !

\- Désolé, Père, marmonna le Skaven Noir.

\- « Désolé » ? « Désolé » ? C'est moi qui suis désolé ! J'aurais peut-être dû t'interdire de boire dès que tu étais en âge de le faire ! Ou alors te saouler jusqu'au coma éthylique, pour te faire passer l'envie de recommencer ! Ainsi tu n'aurais présenté un spectacle aussi lamentable-affligeant à un ambassadeur venu négocier des accords avec notre pays !

\- Psody, Maître Clarin nous a dit qu'il n'avait pas été dérangé, intervint Heike.

\- Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'était vrai ! Peut-être qu'il a tout vu, mais qu'il s'est montré suffisamment poli-compréhensif pour éviter un incident. Un incident que _tu_ aurais pu provoquer, Sigmund !

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais insulté son Prince, répondit mollement Sigmund.

Psody frappa la table d'un coup de paume. Il inspira profondément, puis avala d'un coup le contenu de sa tasse, et baissa les paupières. Quelques longues secondes s'écoulèrent, secondes durant lesquelles personne n'osa rien dire. Puis, peu à peu, le Skaven Blanc respira par longues goulées. Son visage se décrispa peu à peu. Enfin, il rouvrit les yeux, et déclara plus posément :

\- Bon, je vais reprendre mon travail, j'ai un rituel à composer-écrire. Ça me permettra de penser à autre chose.

Il se leva et quitta la salle à manger, laissant son fils seul avec sa femme et sa fille.

Heike paraissait davantage navrée que mécontente. Elle demanda :

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de te fracasser la tête et l'estomac de cette façon ?

\- Je tiendrai le coup, Mère. Je suis un Skaven Noir, je suis plus endurant que les autres.

\- Ça crève les yeux ! ironisa sa sœur.

\- Bianka, je t'en prie, laisse-nous.

La jeune fille se leva sans un mot et quitta la pièce. Une fois sortie, le Skaven Noir changea d'attitude. Il sembla bien plus triste. Sa voix grave était étranglée par les sanglots quand il murmura :

\- Je sais que j'ai l'air minable, mais c'est mieux comme ça.

\- Non, Siggy. Se saouler n'est jamais « mieux ». Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer les gros durs devant moi. Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de te noyer dans le vin ?

\- Je n'en peux plus, Mère. J'ai trop mal ! Au moins, comme ça, je ne sens plus rien.

\- Et pourquoi, par la pitié de Shallya, pourquoi as-tu si mal ? Quel est donc ce problème qui te met dans cet état ?

La femme-rate commençait à perdre patience.

\- Je le vois bien, nous voyons tous que tu as un problème, Siggy, mais si tu ne dis pas ce que c'est, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour t'aider à le résoudre ! Et ce n'est pas en te maltraitant de cette façon que tu arrangeras les choses ! Alors quoi ?

Le Skaven Noir frappa la table de ses deux poings serrés et cria :

\- _Je ne sais pas !_

La femme-rate prit peur. Sigmund était haletant, les yeux exorbités. Pour quelqu'un qui ne l'aurait pas mis au monde, il aurait été effrayant à regarder. Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains meurtries par le bois, desserra lentement les doigts, puis il s'écroula sur le meuble. Il ne pouvait plus parler, et réussit seulement à émettre de petits geignements malheureux. Heike fit le tour de la table, et lui caressa le dos.

\- Écoute, je te promets que nous ferons tous tout ce que nous pourrons pour t'aider, quand tu nous auras dit précisément ce qui te fait autant de peine.

Le Skaven Noir ne bougea pas, ni ne prononça pas la moindre syllabe cohérente. Sa mère recula, poussa un soupir, et baissa la tête, chagrinée par sa propre impuissance. Elle entendit son fils se relever et quitter la salle à manger. Seule dans la grande pièce avec pour toute compagnie le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée, elle décida de se servir une autre tasse de thé.

Elle se déplaça vers le plateau où étaient posées les tasses et la théière, tendit la main vers le petit récipient ouvragé, mais suspendit son geste. Son odorat délicat de Skaven repéra une odeur inhabituelle, pas désagréable, mais qui ne faisait pas partie de la composition du thé qu'elle avait elle-même préparé.

 _On dirait un médicament ? Un poison ?_

Était-ce une tentative de meurtre ? Le cœur battant, elle souleva le couvercle de la théière et renifla plus attentivement. Non, l'odeur ne sortait pas de là. Elle comprit que cette fragrance s'échappait de la tasse dans laquelle avait bu son homme.

 _Voyons, calme-toi, ma fille. Tu as fait ce thé, tu l'as servi, seul Psody a touché à sa tasse. C'est donc lui qui a mis ça dedans à ton insu. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est… étrange, ça me rappelle quelque chose._

Elle se concentra. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint. Oui, cette odeur avait fait partie de sa vie, pendant un temps. Alors que, très jeune, elle ne savait pas encore parler le reikspiel, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer une nuit sans revivre les horreurs que les Skavens Sauvages lui avaient infligées. Heureusement, Steiner s'en était vite aperçu. Sur sa demande, Romulus lui donnait chaque soir un bol de lait chaud, dans lequel il ajoutait quelques gouttes d'une potion qui allégeait l'esprit, et permettait de mieux dormir.

 _Comment il appelait ça, déjà ? Ah oui ! Le « nectar apaisant d'Esméralda » !_

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Psody prenait des drogues. Certes, une concoction relativement inoffensive, mais bel et bien présente.

 _Il faut que j'en parle à Romulus !_

\- Alors, le capitaine, furieux, descend dans la cale et gueule de toutes ses forces sur les rameurs : « Bande de vauriens ! Allez, ramez, et plus fort que ça ! » L'un des marins gémit : « Mais capitaine, on voulait vous dire… » « Rien du tout ! Deux putains de jours que vous ramez, on n'a même pas quitté le port ! » Le rameur, épuisé, supplie : « Capitaine, je vous en prie, juste trois mots ! » « Trois mots, vite fait ! » « Larguez les amarres ! »

Les gardes éclatèrent de rire. Nedland remplit sa chope de bière et but d'un trait la boisson ambrée.

\- Bon, allez les gars, faut y retourner, déclara Jochen. C'est peut-être pas encore la guerre, mais nous devons rester vigilants.

Les hommes d'armes quittèrent l'auberge, un à un, ou par petits groupes. Il ne resta plus que Nedland et Jochen. Le Halfling leva son verre.

\- À ta santé, capitaine de mes deux !

\- Je t'emmerde, sale petit voyou ! ricana l'Humain. Tu finiras sur le billot, et par mes soins, encore !

\- Non ! Je mourrai empoisonné.

\- Comment tu peux en être si sûr ?

\- Parce que je choisirai le moment précis de ma mort.

\- Et comment tu ferais ?

\- Si jamais je vois ma fin arriver trop lentement ou trop douloureusement à mon goût, je n'ai qu'à briser la fausse dent que j'ai au fond de ma bouche. Elle libérera un gaz de poison très violent qui me tuera tout de suite.

Le grand Humain haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu as une dose de poison dans ta bouche ?

\- Oui.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Environ quinze ans. J'ajouterai qu'il y en a assez pour tuer quelqu'un qui serait à portée de mon souffle. J'appelle ça « la Dernière Vacherie de Nedland ».

\- Tu me fais marcher, vilain nabot. Comment pourrais-tu avoir une dent creuse et te bâfrer comme un porc sans l'avoir brisée, si tu l'as depuis quinze ans ?

\- Parce que je me suis entraîné depuis à toujours mâcher du même côté, grand crétin. Comme en ce moment.

\- Et tu n'as jamais eu peur de te mordre la mauvaise dent ?

\- J'ai d'abord passé un an avec une fausse dent qui contenait du jus de myrtille. J'en ai brisé deux, mais quand j'ai fini par ne plus y toucher, je l'ai fait remplacer par celle chargée de poison.

\- T'es complètement malade.

\- Si on m'avait filé une couronne chaque fois qu'on m'a dit ça, je serais à la tête de tous les Royaumes Renégats !

\- Et ce serait leur fin, compléta alors une voix.

Nedland et Jochen pivotèrent simultanément, et découvrirent la silhouette de Kristofferson dans l'encadrement de la porte. Celui-ci affichait une expression impassible.

\- Je suis venu vous dire au revoir, mes amis.

\- Tu nous quittes ?

\- Je pars pour Wüstengrenze. Il est temps d'assumer les conséquences de mes actes. Je reviendrai dans six mois, le temps de réorganiser les lieux et d'en faire un endroit digne de ce nom.

Les deux amis hochèrent la tête. Jochen se leva et serra la main du Skaven brun.

\- Alors, bon courage, mon frère ! Qu'Ulric te protège !

Kristofferson baissa les yeux vers Nedland, qui demanda d'un ton un peu hésitant :

\- Comment il va ?

\- À ton avis ? répondit durement le Skaven brun.

\- On n'aurait peut-être pas dû le laisser lever le coude à ce point ?

\- C'est gentil de t'en soucier, Jochen, mais Sigmund est assez grand pour savoir se modérer. En tout cas, c'est ce que je croyais encore jusqu'à hier !

\- Amuse-toi bien, mon grand, conclut Nedland.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi c'est important pour moi d'y aller ?

\- Mouais…

Kristofferson sentait sa patience s'amoindrir. Cela faisait déjà deux bonnes minutes qu'il avait l'impression de gaspiller sa salive. L'atmosphère de la grande chambre de son frère était encore imprégnée des vapeurs toxiques de l'alcool, même avec les fenêtres grandes ouvertes.

\- Et donc… hé, Siggy ?

Le grand Skaven Noir venait de se servir un verre de vin pour la troisième fois. Sa main tremblait. Kristofferson haussa le ton.

\- T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit, ou pas ?

Sigmund sursauta, pinça ses lèvres, avant d'émettre une puissante éructation.

\- Par la balance de Verena, Siggy ! Je te parle sérieusement, et toi, tu te saoules encore ? Je te rappelle que tu es de sang noble ! Tu dois te conduire comme le petit-fils d'un Prince, et pas comme un ivrogne !

Ces paroles enflammèrent aussitôt le système nerveux du jeune homme-rat Noir déjà échauffé. Il se leva d'un bond, et tapa de la paume sur la table.

\- J'ai pas besoin de ça, d'accord ? J'ai déjà Père, Mère, Bianka et Opa Ludwig sur le dos ! Alors, le « grand-frère-bienveillant-et-responsable-de-son-cadet », tu la fermes !

\- Tu es en train de te bousiller la santé, Siggy !

Sigmund serra les dents.

\- Je t'emmerde, Kit ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je vis ! Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je revois le visage de cette petite fille qui s'est fait égorger devant moi, sans que je ne puisse rien faire ! Tu n'as pas vécu ça !

La patience de Kristofferson atteignit ses limites. Il répondit d'une voix dont le ton monta au fur et à mesure que venaient les mots :

\- Non, en effet. Moi, j'ai vu un village tout entier massacré par les Orques. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. La seule chose qui m'a permis de m'en sortir a été l'intervention d'un connard de capitaine raciste ! Le pire est que j'aurais pu éviter ça, si j'avais eu l'idée de mettre les villageois à l'abri pour la nuit. Je vais devoir vivre avec ça sur le cœur pour le reste de mes jours, et je l'accepte ! Je pars pour Wüstengrenze pour me rendre utile et en faire une vraie garnison. Excuse-moi de préférer aller de l'avant au lieu de pleurnicher sur les victimes !

Surpris par une telle violence, le Skaven Noir se calma. Il répéta :

\- Un… « connard de capitaine raciste » ?

\- Ouais. Le capitaine qui aurait pu éviter cette tragédie s'il avait pris les villageois au sérieux dès le début n'aime pas les Skavens. Et quand j'en ai parlé à Schmetterling, j'ai eu l'impression de le déranger !

Sigmund piaffa comme un vieux cheval, mais parut s'inquiéter plus franchement. Le Skaven brun en profita pour repartir à l'assaut sur la question qui le préoccupait :

\- Écoute, Siggy, tout ce que je veux, c'est ton bien-être.

\- C'est très gentil de t'en faire, mais je vais bien, d'accord ? Je suis un Skaven Noir, je suis plus endurant que toi, je tiens le coup. Et le jour où j'aurai besoin de vraiment « pleurnicher » sur une épaule, ce ne sera pas la tienne ! Maintenant, sors de ma chambre ! Va t'occuper de ta garnison, et laisse-moi en paix !

Kristofferson baissa la tête, et franchit la porte d'un pas traînant. Avant de la fermer, il murmura encore :

\- C'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on se voit, Siggy.

\- Dis pas de conneries !

\- Je suis sérieux. Et si les Orques revenaient plus nombreux ? Veux-tu que notre dernière conversation se solde par une dispute ?

Le Skaven brun n'eut que le temps de claquer la porte pour éviter de recevoir sur le museau le gobelet de bois que lui lança le Skaven Noir. Il respira lentement pour ralentir le rythme de son cœur, et constata juste à haute voix :

\- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Avant de redescendre l'escalier et quitter la maison familiale.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Inquiétudes de demain

**Filles et Fils du Rat Cornu,**

 **Vous m'excuserez, j'ai eu quelques petites contrariétés ces dernières semaines. Rien de bien grave, rassurez-vous, mais de quoi retarder quelque peu mon travail. Sans doute l'effet de Geheimnisnacht…**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas pour autant arrêté l'écriture, au contraire. J'avoue que ce chapitre m'a posé quelques problèmes de « syndrome de la page blanche ». J'espère qu'il ne perdra pas en qualité, et que je ne perdrai pas votre bienveillante attention.**

 **Merci pour votre fidélité, l'aventure continue et n'est pas près de s'arrêter.**

 **Gloire au Rat Cornu !**

Morrslieb était haute dans le ciel, tandis que Mannslieb déclinait. Pour les habitants du Vieux Monde, cet alignement était un mauvais présage. Chaque citoyen de l'Empire, chaque habitant du pays des Hauts Elfes, de la Norsca, de la Lustrie, jusqu'aux montagnes glacées et mortelles de Naggaroth, tout le monde connaissait l'influence néfaste de la lune de malepierre. Seuls les Skavens Sauvages ne maudissaient pas sa vue. Et donc, les gardes qui patrouillaient dans les rues, aux alentours de Steinerburg et sur les remparts du château, étaient toujours plus vigilants pendant cette période, même s'ils n'en étaient pas toujours conscients. Les superstitions génèrent souvent des comportements contradictoires ou salutaires. Qui pouvait dire ?

Larn, en tout cas, tâchait de garder cette idée à l'esprit. Pour lui, comme pour son peuple, Morrslieb portait chance.

Larn du Clan Eshin allait accomplir le plus grandiose des exploits, et faire mourir d'envie et d'admiration tous ses pairs. Il s'y était préparé pendant six longues lunes, avait concocté les poisons les plus violents, affuté ses couteaux les plus tranchants. Puis il y avait eu le trajet jusqu'au repaire de l'infâme Psody, le plus grand traître du peuple des Fils du Rat Cornu, le Grand Blasphémateur, avant d'atteindre enfin son clapier.

Tout en aiguisant délicatement dans l'ombre la lame de son poignard encore une fois, le Skaven gris sombre se remémora les quelques nuits précédentes.

Sa Grande Cape l'avait déclaré devant tous les membres du Clan Eshin de la communauté : tout le Pays des Apostats au Rat Cornu était un piège. Ces faux frères avaient été retirés à leurs terriers légitimes quand ils étaient de simples ratons, mais avaient de surcroît été privés de l'avenir de la race des Skavens. Les choses-hommes avaient violé leurs domaines, puis avaient capturé les Fils du Rat Cornu.

Ceux-ci auraient pu être pardonnés par le dieu des Skavens s'ils avaient juste été éliminés lâchement, avant d'avoir été en âge de se défendre. Mais le pire s'était produit : les choses-hommes en avaient fait des larves, de pauvres limaces molles, incapables de ressentir pleinement la chance qu'ils avaient d'être les instruments d'un dieu aussi juste et parfait que le Rat Cornu. La Grande Cape l'avait dit avec la voix crispée de colère et de chagrin : les Skavens s'étaient rabaissés à devenir des choses-hommes.

Larn n'avait pu se résoudre à croire une telle aberration. Comment de vrais Skavens pouvaient-ils faire preuve d'une telle lâcheté, une telle faiblesse, une telle ingratitude ? Non, la Grande Cape ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Elle mentait. Ou bien on lui avait menti. Mais lorsque le Skaven à poil gris sombre s'était porté volontaire pour quitter le terrier afin de mettre fin à la vie du Grand Blasphémateur, il s'était enfoncé dans cette province de la surface qu'on surnommait le « Royaume des Rats ». Et il avait vu de ses yeux la véritable horreur.

Ainsi, les Skavens dressés par les choses-hommes se comportaient comme eux ! Ils s'habillaient avec les mêmes vêtements, parlaient le même langage, et par-dessus le marché, avaient le culot de vivre pleinement de cette façon ! Aucun n'avait l'air prêt à briser ses chaînes, regagner l'Empire Souterrain et réclamer ce qui lui revenait de droit. Aucun ne semblait malheureux à l'idée d'être réduit à l'état de pauvre mouton inoffensif.

Tout était de la faute du Grand Blasphémateur. Il allait payer. Avec sa vie.

Larn n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à atteindre la principale cité où cohabitaient les choses-hommes et les traîtres. Le plus dur avait été de se déplacer à l'air libre. Ces misérables faux Skavens n'avaient pas de tunnels. Ils étaient donc obligés de supporter la lumière blessante du soleil. Il s'était déplacé seulement de nuit, et avait pris soin de creuser rapidement un terrier pour se cacher dès que l'horizon s'éclairait. Mais il avait pris le temps d'observer les faux Skavens. Ceux-ci ne semblaient pas du tout incommodés par la boule de feu céleste honnie par les Fils du Rat Cornu. Au contraire, ils riaient, ils vivaient sans penser à se battre pour savoir qui était le plus fort. Ils étaient tous ramollis, incapables d'honorer leur Clan d'une quelconque manière. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas de Clan. Pas de technologie Skryre, pas d'astuce et d'intelligence Eshin, pas d'améliorations Moulder, et pas de stimulants Pestilens. Et surtout, aucun guide spirituel élu par le Rat Cornu pour les guider. Une fois, dans un hameau, il avait même vu de loin un rassemblement de choses-hommes autour d'un petit autel dédié à l'un de leurs dieux minables, et les Skavens avaient assisté à l'office avec la même passion que les choses-hommes !

Tous étaient vraiment condamnés à être des cafards, heureux d'être exploités par les choses-hommes. Et le principal responsable était le pire des traîtres : un Skaven Blanc !

Rien qu'à penser à une telle ingratitude, Larn sentait son sang bouillir. Des milliers de Skavens étaient prêts à tuer pour naître avec la Grâce du Rat Cornu. Non, en réalité, tous les Skavens étaient prêts à tuer, si l'on exceptait les faibles et les fous. Et celui-ci faisait preuve de la dernière des ingratitudes en dédaignant ainsi le plus sacré des cadeaux du seul Vrai Dieu.

Il était temps pour toute cette folie sacrilège de s'arrêter.

La grande ville des choses-hommes où se terrait le Grand Blasphémateur était équipée d'un système d'égouts. Tout était neuf, c'était du travail fait par les choses-naines, sans doute. Elles avaient d'abord amené l'eau vitale grâce à un immense aqueduc, puis avaient construit ce réseau afin de lui permettre de circuler. Un sacré travail qui avait sans doute mobilisé beaucoup d'ouvriers.

Larn ne le savait pas, mais les Nains qui avaient élaboré ce système avaient dû travailler « rapidement », et se contenter de faire l'essentiel, sans décorations. Ils n'avaient pas été particulièrement satisfaits du résultat, mais Steiner leur avait donné assez d'argent pour endormir leur fierté. Les habitants de Steinerburg avaient voulu des égouts solides, pratiques et efficaces rapidement, ils n'étaient pas aussi exigeants que le peuple des karaks.

Ce réseau avait permis au Skaven du Clan Eshin de se faufiler sans le moindre risque jusqu'aux abords de la propriété du traître. D'épais grillages enchâssés dans les conduits l'avaient empêché d'aller plus loin, mais il était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser arrêter. Il avait attendu la nuit pour se glisser hors des égouts et déboucher dans une impasse sombre à quelques yards de l'entrée.

Il était temps de passer à l'action. La vue de l'éclat verdâtre de Morrslieb réchauffa son cœur. Il allait remplir son Clan de fierté et d'orgueil.

D'abord, il fallait pénétrer à l'intérieur. Un jeu de petit raton pour le Coureur d'Égout. En trois sauts, il fut sur le toit de la grande bâtisse qui faisait face au mur d'enceinte qui cerclait le domaine. Il repéra rapidement trois sentinelles en train de patrouiller chacune de son côté. Il sourit cruellement ; son plan venait de gagner une nouvelle possibilité.

Il prit son élan, et fit un immense bond pour se recevoir en souplesse sur le rempart. Il se glissa silencieusement jusqu'au porche de l'une des tourelles traversées par le chemin de ronde. Vite, il bondit pour se cacher sous une grosse poutre de soutien. Puis il attendit, ordonnant intérieurement à son cœur de ralentir son rythme. Il ne fallut à celui-ci qu'une poignée de secondes pour battre la mesure comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le bruit de pas s'accentua, encore et encore. L'ombre d'un Skaven ramolli se découpa sous le demi-cercle du porche. Au moment où il se trouva juste sous le Coureur d'Égout, sa vie s'arrêta. Larn se laissa tomber sur lui, et dans le mouvement lui plaqua une main sur la bouche, avant de lui trancher la gorge de l'autre d'un coup sec de sa dague recourbée. La proie n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle était déjà morte, et flasque sur les bras de l'Eshin. Larn s'empressa de lui retirer sa cotte de mailles et son casque pour les mettre. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus le parapet, vers l'intérieur. Un immense parc entourait la propriété où se cachait misérablement le Grand Blasphémateur. Avec des buissons.

Larn dut retenir un ricanement. Il s'assura d'être hors de vue des autres gardes, puis laissa tomber le corps de sa nouvelle victime dans un gros buisson. La dépouille disparut dans un froissement de feuillage.

C'était presque trop facile.

Larn observa pendant une longue minute les autres gardes, assimila ainsi leur chemin. Après quoi, il tâcha de se tenir bien droit, comme le faisaient inutilement les choses-hommes. Cette pièce d'armure l'obligeait à le faire, de toute façon. Il ramassa la lance tombée sur la pierre taillée, bomba le torse, et reprit le chemin tel qu'aurait probablement dû faire la sentinelle morte. Il entra dans le champ de vision des autres gardes. Tout allait se jouer. Son casque dissimulait ses traits, et il s'arrangea pour marcher le plus possible le dos vers la lune verte. Son cœur battait à tout rompre à la fois d'appréhension et d'excitation quand il fut à portée de voix d'un Skaven-traître.

Il le croisa.

Celui-ci ne réagit pas.

Un pas plus loin, puis deux, puis trois…

Toujours aucune réaction.

Cette fois, c'était gagné.

Bien entendu, il ne pourrait pas entrer au culot dans la propriété, on remarquerait son appartenance à l'Empire Souterrain, et donc sa supériorité physique et mentale. Ce qui amènerait le Grand Blasphémateur à se cacher derrière son armée et sa magie. Mais il n'allait pas continuer bien longtemps à jouer le jeu des Skavens-traîtres.

Il repéra un recoin sombre dans une arrière-cour, à côté de la propriété. Il pourrait s'y rendre, se débarrasser des effets fabriqués par les choses-hommes, puis atteindre la fenêtre du Grand Blasphémateur, et mettre fin à sa misérable existence.

Il s'arrêta un bref instant, pour repérer l'escalier du mur de ronde le plus proche de la grande maison, visualisa le chemin à emprunter qui lui permettrait de rester le plus possible dans l'ombre, et se mit en marche, le léger cliquetis de son attirail partiellement dissimulé par le chant lointain d'un hibou.

Tout en approchant, il veilla à surtout ne pas ralentir la vitesse de ses pas, encore moins l'accélérer. Les gardes étaient à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect, de la moindre attitude inhabituelle. Il fallait être invisible. Bien se tenir droit, et rester calme. Les petits insectes qui fuyaient habituellement les terriers striaient la nuit de leurs crissements hautement désagréables, qui titillaient les tympans sensibles de Larn. Mais il en avait entendu d'autres. Au-dessus de lui, une chauve-souris voleta, et poussa même un petit cri en écho à l'ululement du hibou. C'était un autre bon présage.

Larn sentit son oreille pivoter lorsque l'oiseau de nuit creva encore le silence de son bruit caractéristique. Le Coureur d'Égout était plus habitué aux raclements des cavernes, aux cliquetis bruyants des immenses trégaras, ou à l'écoulement de l'eau des rivières souterraines. Il retrouva néanmoins avec soulagement ce dernier son. Les choses-hommes faisaient en effet couler de l'eau par des statues à l'effigie de leurs faibles divinités et de leurs héros pathétiques. Il en distingua justement quelques-unes.

Enfin, il se retrouva dans l'arrière-cour. Les hiboux continuaient leur chorale, cela en devint presque agaçant. L'un d'eux chanta même non loin de sa position, à tel point qu'il se glissa en un instant derrière un tas de fagots de bois, plus rapidement qu'un serpent.

Il laissa passer une longue minute, puis quand il décida qu'il n'y eût définitivement plus rien à craindre, il posa sa lance, laissa glisser à terre sa cotte de mailles, puis le casque. Enfin, il contempla la grande bâtisse.

 _Plein d'ouvertures vitrées. Une seule mène au Grand Blasphémateur. Je ne dois pas me tromper-tromper !_

Et pour éviter cela, il y avait un moyen aussi simple qu'efficace.

Larn sortit de sa poche un fragment de tissu que sa Grande Cape lui avait confié. Dessus était imprégnée l'odeur du Grand Blasphémateur. Il cala dans ses narines le carré soyeux, et inspira longuement à plusieurs reprises. Une fois sûr de lui, il retira de son museau le tissu, et le mangea en une bouchée. Puis il se concentra, et bientôt, l'odeur lui apparut aussi clairement que si un nuage de lucioles s'était matérialisé devant la bonne fenêtre.

 _Le troisième étage !_

Et comme si le Rat Cornu en personne voulait l'aider, un épais nuage noir passa alors devant Morrslieb. Une ombre engloutit irrésistiblement les alentours. C'était le moment ou jamais.

Larn sauta de cachette en cachette avec souplesse jusqu'au pied du mur. Les pierres rugueuses et les colombages étaient autant de prises qui facilitèrent son ascension. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le parc. Personne ne semblait l'avoir repéré. Les sentinelles patrouillaient toujours. Il atteignit la fenêtre.

L'assassin Eshin avait déjà tué des choses-hommes en plein sommeil. Il avait tous les outils nécessaires pour franchir n'importe quel obstacle en silence, y compris les vitres. D'abord, il fallait ouvrir les volets. Il fouilla dans sa sacoche, en sortit une petite barre de fer avec un crochet, et s'appliqua à soulever le loquet qui retenait les volets. Il fit pivoter lentement l'un des panneaux de bois. Puis il saisit délicatement entre ses doigts un petit morceau de diamant, avec lequel il découpa proprement un trou dans le panneau de verre. Il put ainsi passer la main par l'ouverture, et ouvrir la fenêtre. Puis il entra dans la chambre, en veillant à se recevoir le plus légèrement possible sur le plancher.

La pièce était encore sombre, mais Larn put l'analyser. Elle était spacieuse, comprenait quelques meubles. Un tapis de tissu isolait ses orteils des lattes du parquet. Et à quelques yards de là, pas plus d'une demi-douzaine, le Coureur d'Égout repéra un lit.

Cependant, le sens qui réagit le plus n'était pas sa vue, mais son odorat.

Pas d'erreur.

L'odeur caractéristique du Grand Blasphémateur flottait dans la pièce.

 _Il est là ! Je ne sais pas précisément-précisément où, mais il est_ là _! T'es mort-mort !_

Larn regarda vers le lit. Il savait que les choses-hommes dormaient sur des matelas posés sur ce genre d'armature de bois. Le traître avait sans doute adopté la même coutume. Il distingua nettement une forme lovée sous les draps, et son sourire s'étira en une affreuse grimace quand il repéra deux longues cornes qui dépassaient pour reposer sur l'oreiller. Il porta la main à sa ceinture, referma les doigts sur la poignée de sa dague, et la sortit de son fourreau, millimètre après millimètre. Quand la lame de fer couvert de sang séché fut à la hauteur de son museau, avec sa main libre il tira une petite fiole d'une de ses poches, la déboucha, et versa sur toute la longueur de l'arme le poison qu'il avait concocté. Venin de manticore mélangé à du sang de malesouris, avec quelques paillettes de malepierre. Aucune chance de survie pour qui recevait ne serait-ce qu'une goutte dans le cœur.

Larn enroula précautionneusement sa queue autour de la poignée de la dague, fléchit lentement ses jambes, et se concentra. Il calcula mentalement l'énergie qu'il allait devoir mettre dans ses jambes pour faire un saut suffisamment long pour atterrir à côté du lit. Dans l'élan, il ferait un tour sur lui-même, et abattrait la dague sur sa cible. Le Grand Blasphémateur ne mettrait que quelques secondes à crever. Il lui prendrait sa tête, et la ramènerait à Skarogne, et remporterait la plus belle récompense qu'un Skaven pût rêver. Des pondeuses par dizaines, des montagnes de malepierre, et peut-être une place au Conseil des Treize ? Tout était à portée de main.

Une fois sûr de son coup, il inspira profondément, et se lança. La lame empoisonnée siffla jusque sur le lit. Mais au lieu du petit bruit sec et bref qui résonnait habituellement quand on plantait un couteau dans un quartier de viande, il y eut un grand fracas et un chuintement inquiétant, tandis qu'un nuage de gaz s'échappa du lit et monta rapidement aux narines du Coureur d'Égout. Affolé, Larn sentit ses jambes s'affaisser sous son poids. Le monde entier se renversa autour de lui. La tête lui tourna. Ce fut alors qu'il distingua une silhouette penchée vers lui, celle d'un Skaven au visage couvert d'un masque de métal ressemblant à ceux des globadiers du Clan Skryre. Il eut le temps de repérer deux cornes au-dessus du masque, puis ce fut le trou noir.

Une gifle glacée réveilla l'Eshin en sursaut.

\- Alors, tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me charcuter aussi facilement ?

Larn secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il avait une telle migraine que pendant un instant, il eut peur d'avoir la tête fendue. Il ouvrit en grand les yeux, et vit deux Skavens. Le premier, le plus proche de lui, était une Vermine de Choc. Bien plus grand et plus fort que lui, il tenait encore entre ses mains le seau d'eau dont il venait de jeter le contenu sur sa figure. Il portait une tunique à manches bouffantes, comme celles des choses-hommes. Mais sa silhouette paraissait large sous les étoffes colorées. Son regard ne laissait présager la moindre compassion. L'Eshin se focalisa rapidement sur le deuxième, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Le Grand Blasphémateur était devant lui. Il était ridiculement petit, et maigrichon. Vraiment, le Rat Cornu avait eu doublement une drôle d'idée en octroyant sa bénédiction la plus sacrée à un individu aussi faible physiquement et avec des idées aussi traîtresses. Vraiment, il n'avait rien de terrifiant, ce n'était qu'un minable petit ingrat.

Et pourtant, il y avait dans ses yeux roses une détermination que Larn n'avait jamais vue nulle part, pas même chez sa Grande Cape ou son Seigneur de Guerre. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi inconsistant pouvait faire preuve d'une telle assurance ? Son petit corps de gringalet à lui seul était une excellente raison d'avoir honte de vivre.

Le timbre un peu éraillé de sa voix traduisait d'autant plus cette force intérieure.

\- Tu es plutôt talentueux-talentueux, Eshin. Bon équipement, une habileté certaine pour avoir réussi à monter jusqu'à mes appartements… ta Grande Cape t'a bien entraîné. Mais pas assez. Et maintenant, tu es notre prisonnier-prisonnier, au fond de la caserne la mieux gardée du Royaume des Rats. Tu n'as aucune chance de nous échapper, alors oublie-abandonne tout de suite tes espérances.

Le Coureur d'Égout baissa le museau, et réalisa pleinement la situation dans laquelle il était : attaché à un chevalet de torture, complètement nu, ses chevilles et ses poignets serrés à en faire mal par d'épais bracelets de métal. Le Skaven Blanc continua :

\- Je comprends ton but. On t'a envoyé pour me réduire au silence-silence. Et tu as failli réussir. Je m'y attendais, et pour cela, je ne suis pas fâché-furieux. J'aurais presque envie de te féliciter, si tu n'avais pas tué un brave soldat et mis la vie de ma famille-famille en danger. Normalement, ma femme dort à mes côtés. Si j'avais été dans ce lit avec elle, je suppose que tu l'aurais tuée, elle aussi ? Pas de témoin gênant, et de toute façon, les Eshin adorent voir le sang gicler-couler. Tu as menacé mon amour. Et ça, pour moi, c'est impardonnable.

Larn était épouvanté, mais comme tous les Skavens Sauvages pris, il ne voulut pas le laisser paraître.

\- Tu es le Grand Blasphémateur, Psody ! Traître-imposteur !

Psody avança posément, se posta à côté du chevalet, et murmura d'une voix mielleuse :

\- Ah, je suis un traître-imposteur ? Et toi, tu crois valoir mieux que moi ? Tu sais comment on vous appelle, vous autres de l'Empire Souterrain ? « Skavens Sauvages ». Pour nous, vous êtes des brutes-assassins, des violeurs-dévoreurs, une misérable vermine que nous avons fait vœu d'exterminer. C'est vrai-vrai, je suis un traître, j'ai tourné le dos à tout ça quand je me suis rendu compte que ça ne nous mènerait à rien-rien. Plus j'obéissais à mon maître, plus j'étais fier de le servir. Plus j'étais fier de le servir, plus il m'a détesté. Jusqu'au jour où il a ordonné mon exécution ! J'ai échappé à sa colère-jalousie. Et j'ai compris que tout ce qui stimule les Skavens de l'Empire Souterrain, c'est la peur-haine ! Mais ça ne mène qu'à la destruction ! S'ils continuent comme ça, les gens de ton peuple finiront par se détruire eux-mêmes ! Mais ça, tu n'es pas près de le comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Ta Grande Cape ne s'en rend pas compte, ni ton Seigneur de Guerre, ni le Prophète Gris de ton terrier ! Même le Conseil des Treize ne l'a pas compris. Sinon, ils auraient tout arrêté depuis longtemps ! Mais leur incapacité à se remettre en question va provoquer le déclin-effondrement de l'Empire Souterrain !

Le Coureur d'Égout était abasourdi. C'est alors qu'il se rappela les mots de sa Grande Cape : « Attention, le Grand Blasphémateur est capable de vous ensorceler avec des paroles toxiques-puantes ! Surtout, ne l'écoutez pas, car il vous fera douter du Rat Cornu ! » Le Rat Cornu… Oui ! Il devait absolument se raccrocher au seul véritable guide des Skavens. Aussi, il glapit :

\- Le Rat Cornu est furieux contre toi !

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Il me l'a dit !

\- À toi, un vulgaire Eshin ? Aucune chance !

Le Skaven Blanc connaissait bien la psychologie de ses anciens pairs. Sa ruse marcha. Le prisonnier cracha :

\- Mon maître me l'a dit !

Larn réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, et paniqua de nouveau. Il ferma la bouche, et n'émit plus un son.

\- Qui est ton maître ?

\- …

\- Ne l'oblige pas à répéter ! aboya Sigmund.

Larn sursauta quand il entendit pour la première fois la voix du Skaven Noir. Il desserra les dents pour se défendre :

\- J'ai vu comment se conduisent les Skavens d'ici, sale traître ! Tu en as fait de pauvres moutons ! De misérables limaces incapables de se défendre ou d'honorer le Rat Cornu ! Tu les as trompés.

\- Je n'ai trompé personne. S'ils veulent vraiment aller vivre dans l'Empire Souterrain, qu'ils y aillent. Mais ils ne le feront pas, car ils savent ce qu'ils deviendront s'ils l'intègrent-intègrent.

\- Ils seront de vrais Fils du Rat Cornu ! Pour l'instant, ils sont faibles-minables !

\- Faux. Ils sont heureux-épanouis. Cela les rend beaucoup plus forts. Le peuple des Skavens a tout intérêt à collaborer-s'harmoniser avec le peuple des Humains s'il veut vivre. Ce Royaume des Rats en est la preuve. Ce que tu as vu n'est que le début, Eshin. Un jour, nous serons un peuple entier, suffisamment grand-puissant pour vous soumettre et vous obliger à changer-changer. Vous vivrez tous, mais plus de Conseil des Treize, plus de Clans, plus de malepierre, plus de violence. Quoi que tu puisses penser, nous y parviendrons. Maintenant, pour la dernière fois : qui est ton maître ?

Larn ne prononça plus une syllabe. Psody se pencha vers le prisonnier, en prenant garde à ne pas rester à portée de ses crocs. Il plissa les yeux, et murmura :

\- Tu sais qu'avant d'être ce « Grand Blasphémateur », j'étais un Prophète Gris. Un Élu-Élu du Rat Cornu. Mon maître était le Prophète Gris Vellux. Il se vantait d'être le fils de Thanquol. Tu connais Thanquol, n'est-ce pas ? Tout l'Empire Souterrain connaît Thanquol. Tout ce que Thanquol savait, il l'a appris à Vellux. Et Vellux m'a appris tout ce qu'il avait appris de Thanquol. Et j'étais un élève très doué. J'ai tué mon premier esclave alors que je n'étais âgé que de deux saisons.

Sigmund jubilait. Il savait qu'il y avait beaucoup de mensonges dans ce que venait de dire son père. Mais pour un Skaven Sauvage, c'était crédible. En outre, il avait mis une telle conviction dans ses paroles que quelqu'un ne le connaissant que de réputation ne pouvait pas ne pas y croire.

\- Je sais que les Eshin sont entraînés à résister à la douleur-douleur. Mon frère de sang Klur en était un. Il était talentueux, mais mon autre frère de sang Chitik l'a tué. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il l'a fait. Et si un Skaven Noir lié à moi par le sang peut tuer un autre Skaven lié à lui par le sang, tu imagines ce que je peux faire à un Skaven qui n'a même pas de lien de sang avec moi-moi ? Allez-allez, tu es plus futé que ça, Eshin. Je veux savoir comment tu t'appelles, qui est ta Grande Cape, comment s'appelle le Seigneur de Guerre de ton terrier, et l'endroit où vous vous cachez. Si tu me dis tout ça tout de suite-maintenant, j'accepterai peut-être de te laisser partir sans trop de douleur. Sinon, tu vas avoir de très gros problèmes, et ça, c'est sûr-certain ! Alors ?

Pour toute réponse, Larn inspira, et cracha de toutes ses forces sur le Grand Blasphémateur. Le Skaven Blanc ne perdit pas son calme pour autant. Il s'essuya dignement la joue, et murmura :

\- Siggy ?

Le Skaven Noir avança à son tour, et balança à l'assassin une violente gifle qui le sonna. Le monde entier bascula autour de Larn, qui n'entendit plus rien. Il perçut néanmoins la voix du traître au Rat Cornu qui articula :

\- Très bien. Si tu veux jouer-jouer à celui qui craquera le premier, on va jouer-jouer.

\- Décidément, il est obstiné !

\- Il a été entraîné à ça, Père.

\- Peut-être, mais là…

Ludwig Steiner ne savait pas trop quoi penser du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il pouvait voir à travers les barreaux le prisonnier toujours attaché au chevalet. Près de lui, un musicien s'appliquait à jouer de la flûte, sous l'œil attentif de Sigmund qui restait près du Skaven Sauvage, bras croisés. L'Humain jouait un air plutôt joyeux, et s'appliquait à rester concentré malgré les grognements, les sifflements et les chuintements du prisonnier.

\- Ça fait plus d'une heure que ce concert dure !

Le Prince parla au ménestrel.

\- Désolé de vous infliger un aussi mauvais public, mon ami !

\- Que Votre Majesté se rassure, un véritable artiste doit être capable d'exercer son art en toute circonstance ! Et puis, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je suis payé pour une simple répétition !

Et il reprit sa musique de plus belle, et le prisonnier Eshin geignit davantage. Sigmund afficha un petit rictus méprisant. En revanche, son grand-père émit quelques doutes :

\- Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ?

\- Les Skavens Sauvages détestent le son de la flûte, vous le savez. Cela leur rappelle la légende de ce flûtiste qui a vaincu une armée entière en les hypnotisant grâce à sa musique ensorcelée.

\- Peut-être, mais même si c'est un ennemi et qu'il a tenté de te tuer, je n'apprécie pas spécialement de le voir souffrir. Ça reste de la torture, Psody.

\- Tout ce qu'on torture, c'est sa superstition-naïveté. Si je voulais, je pourrais le torturer d'une manière autrement plus violente-brutale que ça. Vellux a été un bon professeur. Et n'oubliez pas qu'il aurait pu blesser votre fille.

\- Mouais… Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne voudrais pas remettre en doute tes connaissances sur les habitants de l'Empire Souterrain, mais celui-ci m'a l'air de rester imperméable à cette tentative.

\- Hélas, j'ai bien peur que vous ayez raison-raison, peut-être qu'il faudrait changer de méthode ?

Psody rentra dans la cage, et fixa d'un œil sévère le prisonnier. Il s'appliqua à étirer sa bouche en un sourire inquiétant.

\- Plutôt borné-borné, hein ? Qu'à cela ne tienne ! On va passer à l'étape suivante !

Larn fut détaché, puis poussé jusqu'à la plus profonde des caves de la caserne. C'était une grande salle basse de plafond. Pour tout mobilier, il y avait un trône de métal forgé fixé au centre, avec des bracelets aux poignets, aux chevilles et au cou. Sigmund força fermement le Skaven Sauvage à s'asseoir, puis l'attacha sans ménagement. Les menottes claquèrent froidement pendant que le Grand Blasphémateur expliqua, toujours un vilain sourire aux lèvres :

\- Nous avons conçu cette pièce pour les Fils du Rat Cornu les plus récalcitrants. Je peux t'assurer que tu vas nous raconter toute ta vie depuis la sortie de la pouponnière quand on aura fini-fini.

Deux choses-hommes, dont l'une avec le menton recouvert d'une impressionnante touffe de poils, apportèrent une marmite dont émanait une forte odeur. Les deux Skavens reculèrent, et les deux choses-hommes balancèrent sur Larn le contenu de la marmite. Le Skaven Sauvage se retrouva couvert d'une épaisse purée qui exhalait une odeur atroce qui lui rappela le jour où il s'était aventuré dans la fosse des Pestilens. Les deux choses-hommes s'appliquèrent à répandre sur tout son corps l'odieuse mixture à l'aide de gros pinceaux, puis se retirèrent.

Le Grand Blasphémateur se pencha vers Larn.

\- Je te laisse. Tu as peut-être survécu à la musique, mais tu ne pourras pas _leur_ résister-résister.

Et il s'éloigna rapidement vers la porte, suivi par la Vermine de Choc. La porte claqua, la clef tourna dans la serrure. Larn sentit son cœur battre à s'en disloquer les côtes. Qu'est-ce que ces maudits traîtres au Rat Cornu allaient lui préparer ?

Un petit grincement de charnière attira son attention. Il tourna péniblement la tête, et vit au pied du mur une petite trappe haute de deux pieds qui venait de se lever, révélant une ouverture sombre.

Larn entendit alors un léger ronflement. Puis un son bref, aigu et geignard résonna dans la cave. D'instinct, il comprit sans y croire qu'il s'agissait d'un des pires dangers que le vaillant peuple des Skavens pouvait redouter. Et ses pires soupçons flamboyèrent en une terrifiante certitude quand il distingua les lueurs de petits yeux méchants qui le regardaient. Une paire d'yeux. Non, deux, trois, quatre…

 _Par le Rat Cornu ! NON !_

Une petite créature poilue à longue queue ondulante entra posément dans la pièce. Ses quatre pattes n'émettaient pas le moindre bruit alors qu'elle se déplaçait sur la pierre froide. Elle leva la tête, révélant deux grands yeux qui le regardaient avec gourmandise. Elle se pourlécha les babines, impatiente à l'idée d'arracher un doigt ou une oreille à l'Eshin. Une deuxième jaillit, et s'avança vers la chaise. Larn sentit sa vessie se vider à la vue de trois autres monstres au pelage rayé. Le Skaven gémit devant les moustaches frémissantes, les petites dents pointues comme des aiguilles et les griffes dissimulées dans les pattes de ces ignobles fauves.

\- Ah… Oh… Non ! Arrêtez ! Allez-vous-en ! Filez-filez !

Il remua de toutes ses forces sur sa chaise, malgré les entraves. Il glapit, crissa, tenta de cracher sur les petites horreurs à fourrure. Mais ces choses monstrueuses n'avaient pas peur de lui. Ou plutôt, elles semblaient trop affamées pour renoncer à un tel festin.

L'une d'elles poussa alors un long mugissement aigu, qui fut repris en chœur par les autres. Le sang de Larn se figea, ses yeux tellement écarquillés menacèrent de tomber au sol. Fou d'épouvante, l'Eshin se contorsionna de toutes ses forces, à tel point que le fer des menottes qui le retenaient lui écorcha la peau.

\- Au secours-secours ! Pitié-pitié, sortez-moi de là !

La porte s'entrouvrit, et la voix du Skaven Blanc résonna dans la pièce :

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Larn ! Larn du Clan Eshin !

\- Qui est ton chef, Larn du Clan Eshin ?

\- Je… ne dois…

\- Dis-moi son nom, ou mes fidèles compagnons te mangeront tout cru !

L'Eshin ne réfléchit pas davantage. Son instinct de survie l'emporta sur sa fierté de Coureur d'Égout.

\- Dalwos ! Dalwos ! C'est le Seigneur Dalwos !

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. L'une des créatures vicieuses grimpa sur les genoux de Larn, qui se secoua pour la faire partir.

\- C'est Dalwos du Clan Skab ! Dalwos du Clan Skab !

La Vermine de Choc parla à son tour :

\- Et Blokfiste du Clan Moulder ? Où est Blokfiste ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne connais pas de Blokfiste ! J'aime pas les Moulder !

\- Et ta Grande Cape ? Qui est ta Grande Cape ?

\- Connais pas son nom ! Fort-effrayant ! Cruauté sans limite ! Fait peur aux démons !

Ce fut de nouveau le Grand Blasphémateur qui le questionna.

\- Et ton terrier ? Où est-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas !

\- Ne te moque-fiche pas de moi ! Tu n'es pas arrivé jusque chez moi en volant depuis Skarogne ! Où est ta colonie ?

\- Peux pas dire ! J'ai… été… amené par… autres Skavens. Ont amené moi… à un point… où je dois les retrouver ! Mais… connais pas… chemin entre terrier… et cet endroit !

Larn glapit encore lorsqu'un des monstres donna un coup de patte sur sa queue.

De l'autre côté de la porte, les deux Skavens et le Prince se concertèrent. Steiner, indisposé par les hurlements du prisonnier, grommela :

\- Tu es sûr qu'on peut le croire ?

\- Vu l'état dans lequel il est, je pense que oui. Les Eshin font attention de ne pas divulguer-révéler trop d'informations à leurs larbins, si ceux-ci se font prendre, ils parleront moins. Sa Grande Cape peut très bien taire son nom.

\- Et sur le fait qu'il ne sache pas où est son repaire ?

\- Il est très possible qu'un groupe de Skavens Sauvages l'aient déposé les yeux bandés à quelques jours de marche d'ici. Il serait revenu au même endroit avec ma tête pour qu'on vienne le chercher-chercher.

\- Ça se tient. Hé, mais si ce Dalwos du Clan Skab avait décidé de l'abandonner ?

\- Et ne pas récupérer la récompense-récompense ? Les Skavens Sauvages sont sans pitié pour les faibles-perdants, Père, mais ils ne sont pas tous stupides.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier, ce Clan Skab ? demanda Marjan.

\- C'est un Clan mineur, l'un des plus importants avec le Clan Mors. Ses membres sont principalement des guerriers bien entraînés et grands-costauds. Ils produisent plus de Vermines de Choc que les autres, et les vendent volontiers à qui peut payer.

\- Des mercenaires ? s'étonna Jochen. Ça existe chez eux, ça ?

Le Skaven Blanc leva un regard un peu cynique vers le jeune homme.

\- Tu sembles oublier que les Skavens Sauvages tirent profit de tout et de tout le monde.

Marjan se frotta le menton.

\- Votre Altesse, on devrait peut-être le convaincre de nous conduire à ce lieu de rendez-vous ?

\- Hum… Peut-être, oui. Mais je dois y réfléchir.

Sigmund se sentait de plus en plus gêné devant le supplice qu'endurait le pauvre Eshin. Ses cris et ses pleurs lui vrillaient les tympans.

\- En attendant, s'il a vraiment tout dit, on l'a assez effrayé comme ça !

\- Père ? demanda le Skaven Blanc.

Le Prince fit un vague geste de la main.

\- Allez, ça suffit. Remettez-le dans une cellule.

Larn était mort de peur. Il pleurait sans retenue, et suppliait le Rat Cornu de lui accorder une mort rapide. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Les deux choses-hommes entrèrent, suivies par la Vermine de Choc. Les deux choses-hommes tapèrent dans leurs mains, sifflèrent, crièrent, pour éloigner les monstres. Le Coureur d'Égout s'attendait à les voir bondir sur le grand Skaven Noir et le tailler en pièces. Mais aucune odeur de peur ne suinta de celui-ci. Au contraire, il resta très calme. La terreur de l'Eshin se mua peu à peu en une stupéfaction suprême quand il vit le Puissant marcher au milieu des créatures affamées sans la moindre hésitation, et sans se faire attaquer. Pire, il se pencha, et en prit une dans chaque main pour les déposer hors de la salle. Il en évacua ainsi une bonne demi-douzaine.

Quand il ne resta plus qu'une seule créature maudite, la Vermine de Choc la ramassa délicatement, et la présenta sous le nez de Larn. Celui-ci ne savait plus ce quoi penser. Fasciné par les yeux scintillants, il sursauta quand la voix du Skaven Noir lui dit :

\- Une bonne leçon pour toi, idiot-crétin : les chats ne représentent pas le moindre danger pour des rats de ta taille.

La peur fit rapidement place à une colère terrible. Furieux d'avoir été dupé de la sorte, Larn éclata de nouveau en sanglots rageurs, et un torrent d'insultes toutes plus imagées les unes les autres jaillit de sa bouche. Ce fut intense, mais bref : un coup de poing de Jochen sur sa nuque coupa court à ses invectives.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Amertumes

Trois coups résonnèrent sur la porte de la petite demeure. C'était une maison du Quartier du Marteau, là où habitaient les commerçants, et les membres de la garde qui avaient une famille. Pas une des plus grandes demeures, mais entretenue avec une rigueur militaire. La porte fut ouverte par une femme-rate aux traits tirés par la fatigue et la tristesse. Elle dut relever les yeux, surprise de faire face à une interlocutrice aussi grande.

\- Frau Tenenbaum ?

\- Oui, qui êtes-vous ? demanda la femme-rate d'une voix éteinte.

\- Capitaine Marjan Gottlieb, je représente l'intendante princière.

Sans dire un mot, Madame Tenenbaum laissa entrer la grande femme blonde et la fit passer au salon. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de sentir un petit pincement au cœur quand elle vit dans un coin de la pièce un jeune homme-rat à peine plus âgé que le dernier fils du Maître Mage qui serrait contre lui deux filles plus jeunes que lui. Elles pleuraient sans retenue sur ses épaules.

Consciente d'accomplir une sale besogne, Marjan décida d'abréger.

\- Votre mari a accompli noblement son devoir. Grâce à lui, nous avons arrêté un dangereux criminel.

\- Je vous remercie, Dame Gottlieb, mais à quoi ça m'avance ? Qu'il soit mort au combat ou dans les bras de sa maîtresse, le résultat est le même ! Qu'est-ce que nous allons devenir ? Nos parents Humains sont morts tous les quatre ! Je n'ai pas de travail, mes enfants sont encore trop jeunes pour ça ! Nous sommes fichus !

Marjan hésita entre la compassion et l'agacement. D'autres familles plus pauvres faisaient déjà travailler leurs enfants plus jeunes. Elle sortit alors de sa sacoche une bourse pleine d'or.

\- Tenez, prenez ça. C'est le double du salaire mensuel de votre mari. Et je vous invite à vous rendre à la trésorerie de la caserne au début de chaque mois, à partir de maintenant. On vous remettra la même somme, jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. Ça ne vous rendra pas votre mari, mais au moins, vous ne serez pas dans le besoin.

La femme-rate se calma un peu. La femme blonde en profita pour continuer :

\- Le Maître Mage a conscience d'être redevable envers ce soldat. C'est pourquoi il est disposé à vous rendre service si vous avez besoin, un jour.

\- D'accord. Oh, excusez-moi si j'ai pu paraître…

\- Non, Madame Tenenbaum. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Par contre, si vous le permettez, j'ai quelques consignes à vous donner.

\- Oui ?

Marjan prit son inspiration, et tâcha d'expliquer :

\- Là où il y a un Skaven Sauvage, il peut y en avoir d'autres. C'était un tueur isolé, mais peut-être qu'il a des complices. Pour le bien de tous, il vaut mieux éviter pour l'instant que cette histoire s'ébruite. Les Humains comme les Skavens peuvent paniquer, et cela pourrait créer de graves tensions entre nos deux races. Il n'y a probablement pas de groupe très important, autrement nous les aurions repérés, je pense. Nous allons organiser des patrouilles dans les égouts. C'est par là qu'ils passent, ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de se promener à la surface. Mais je vous demanderai de tous rester bien vigilants. Si vous entendez un bruit inhabituel, si vous sentez une odeur étrange, bref si quelque chose de vraiment bizarre attire votre attention, je vous demanderai de venir immédiatement nous avertir. Et surtout, restez discrets. Si on vous questionne à ce sujet, répondez que votre mari a été tué par un criminel Humain en fuite. C'est bien compris ?

Madame Tenenbaum acquiesça sans mot dire. C'est alors que le jeune garçon relâcha ses sœurs et approcha de Marjan.

\- Capitaine Gottlieb, pouvez-vous nous dire… comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Tu veux vraiment que je décrive toute la scène ?

\- Je voudrais savoir comment vous avez arrêté son assassin.

La grande femme fit une petite moue.

\- D'accord, autant que vous sachiez ça, quand même. Vous permettez que je m'asseye ?

Sur invitation de Madame Tenenbaum, la capitaine prit place sur un tabouret, puis entama son récit :

« L'erreur de Larn a été de raisonner comme un Skaven Sauvage, et de ne pas se mettre à la place d'un Skaven de Vereinbarung. Ainsi, il s'est infiltré discrètement, il a volé l'équipement de votre mari, mais il y a une chose à laquelle il n'a pas pensé : l'odeur. Larn est passé par les égouts, il avait encore sur lui l'odeur de l'eau sale et des ordures, mais il n'y a pas fait attention, car il est habitué à cette odeur, et a cru que c'était le cas de tous les Skavens qui habitent en ville. Un frère d'armes de votre mari, le soldat Ernst Sonnenkopf, l'a senti, ce qui l'a intrigué. Puis il a suivi la consigne qu'on demande en cas de détail inhabituel : il a imité trois fois de suite le cri de la chouette. Les autres gardes l'ont entendu, et ont répondu de la même façon. Ce signal d'alarme est parvenu jusqu'à la propriété. Un serviteur a réveillé le Maître Mage et le Prince. Ils ont alors appliqué la consigne de sécurité. »

« Il y a quelques mois, le Maître Mage a demandé à son fils de lui fabriquer un piège à Skaven Sauvage : une vessie de cuir de la taille d'un sac de grains remplie d'un gaz de son invention. Ce piège est toujours prêt à être utilisé dans un petit placard. Prospero et son épouse se sont cachés, après avoir laissé ce ballon dans leur lit, avec même une fausse paire de cornes sur l'oreiller. Quand le tueur est entré, il a cru voir le Maître Mage sous les draps. Il s'est jeté dessus pour le poignarder, et a fait éclater le ballon. Le gaz qui était dedans l'a rapidement endormi. »

« Depuis notre arrivée ici, nous sommes préparés à recevoir les gens comme lui. Sa cible ne pouvait être que le Maître Mage. Aucun Skaven Sauvage ne quitterait son terrier pour s'aventurer aussi loin dans les Royaumes Renégats, sauf pour rattraper le seul Skaven à avoir quitté leur société pour vivre parmi les Humains. La seule question était : "quand ?" Maintenant, nous le savons. »

Marjan soutint quelques instants les regards des quatre paires d'yeux de la famille Tenenbaum, puis se leva. Elle ne voulut pas rester davantage.

\- Bien. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vais vous quitter. Bon courage.

La veuve Skaven ne répondit pas, et se contenta de se moucher. Marjan se retrouva dehors. Mais alors qu'elle prit les rênes de son cheval, elle vit approcher le petit jeune homme.

\- Capitaine, dans quelques mois, j'aurai atteint ma majorité. Je veux faire honneur à mon père ! Dites-moi que je pourrai servir sous vos ordres !

La grande Humaine ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux, fiston ?

\- Je suis très sérieux ! Je veux entrer dans l'armée !

Marjan se passa la main sur le visage.

\- Attends, je crois que tu ne te rends pas bien compte. Si tu veux vraiment honorer ton père, ne fais pas comme lui.

\- Mais pourquoi ? J'ai réfléchi, je veux me battre !

\- Tu n'as absolument pas réfléchi, sinon tu aurais déjà vu que tu condamnes ta famille ! Tu veux t'engager sur une voie alors que tu n'as pas idée des conséquences.

\- Le Maître Mage nous est redevable ! Vous l'avez dit à ma mère ! Je veux qu'il m'intègre à votre régiment ! Je veux devenir soldat ! Je veux me rendre utile contre ce malheur !

\- Alors reste auprès de ta famille, fiston.

Le jeune homme-rat fit la grimace.

\- Vous croyez que je n'en suis pas capable, c'est ça ? Je suis un homme, un vrai !

\- Ce n'est pas la question.

\- Et vous ? Vous seriez devenue capitaine si vous aviez écouté quelqu'un qui a essayé de vous décourager ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit, vos parents ?

Ces paroles échauffèrent brutalement l'épine dorsale de la grande femme. Elle posa sa main sur le bras du Skaven, le regarda dans les yeux, si intensément, que son expression se fit hésitante. Comme elle sentait une faille, elle n'hésita pas à l'exploiter.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Je m'appelle Holger. À vos ordres !

\- Bien. Alors écoute-moi attentivement, Holger Tenenbaum : d'abord, tu n'es pas à mes ordres. Ensuite, ta mère vient de vivre le pire moment de sa vie, et tes sœurs aussi, et je suppose que toi aussi. N'oublie pas que s'engager dans l'armée, c'est risquer sa peau tous les jours. Perdre son mari, c'est déjà très dur. Perdre un enfant… aucun parent ne peut connaître pire souffrance. Si tu veux vraiment être « un homme, un vrai », alors agis de manière responsable et ne pense pas à entrer dans l'armée ! Moi, mes parents m'ont ordonné d'entrer dans l'armée. Je suis noble de naissance, mon père était un seigneur, j'ai dû faire mes preuves selon sa volonté. Il a été égorgé comme ton père quand j'avais ton âge. Ma mère a insisté pour que je sois capable de me défendre, et c'est pourquoi je suis devenue soldate. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas une sinécure. J'assume, mais peut-être bien que j'aurais préféré avoir des parents qui n'envoient pas leurs enfants à la mort pour l'honneur de leur famille. Alors, si tu aimes ta mère et tes sœurs autant qu'elles t'aiment, ne prends pas le risque de leur faire revivre cet enfer. Trouve-toi un travail honnête et sans danger. Pour ça, le Maître Mage peut t'aider.

Holger ne répondit pas. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, presque hébété par la franchise de la grande Humaine. Finalement, il hocha la tête doucement.

\- Vous… avez peut-être raison.

\- Peut-être, et peut-être pas. Mais je te donne mon avis, et j'espère que tu le prendras au sérieux au moins le temps qu'il faudra pour t'éviter de faire une connerie.

\- Vouloir servir la couronne, c'est une connerie ?

\- Vouloir se lancer dans l'une des carrières les plus risquées au monde quand on a tout à perdre, c'est une belle connerie. Surtout quand on a d'autres choix.

\- Bon…

Marjan sut qu'elle avait touché au cœur son interlocuteur. Holger poussa un profond soupir.

\- Bon. Et… qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de ce tueur ?

\- On y réfléchit. Mais dans tous les cas, tu ne le verras plus jamais. Quant à toi, reste prudent, reste près de ta famille, et ne pense plus à risquer ta vie à te faire soldat pour de mauvaises raisons.

Le jeune Skaven ne répondit plus rien. La grande capitaine le laissa sur le pas de la porte et s'en retourna à la caserne.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Marjan était dans l'intendance, vide de tout soldat sur ordre du Prince. Elle finissait de raconter son entrevue au monarque. Jochen, Heike et Psody écoutaient aussi.

\- Et j'ai tout fait pour le dissuader de s'engager. Ce gosse a mieux à faire.

\- Tu as parfaitement raison, jeune fille, approuva Steiner. J'ai assez de soldats comme ça pour le moment.

\- J'espère seulement que nous ne sommes pas à l'aube d'une guerre, murmura Heike. Mais, dis-moi… tu ne leur as pas dit _comment_ Larn a trouvé notre chambre ?

\- Non, mon amie, tu penses bien. Il est inutile de les effrayer davantage.

\- C'est un problème que nous allons devoir régler au plus vite, annonça le Prince d'un ton lugubre.

Personne n'ajouta une parole, mais tous savaient très bien à quoi s'en tenir.

Après des années d'études poussées, les trois rédacteurs de l' _Encyclopédie des Enfants du Rat Cornu_ connaissaient les méthodes des assassins du Clan Eshin. Pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper de cible, Larn avait réussi à mettre la main sur un morceau de tissu portant l'odeur de Psody. Il était toutefois peu probable qu'il eût pris le risque de voler cet échantillon lui-même. Bien plus certainement, il avait soudoyé quelqu'un pour le faire à sa place, et lui remettre un fragment de vêtement, une serviette, une pièce de drap, n'importe quoi qui avait été en contact avec le Maître Mage.

Et donc, cela signifiait qu'il y avait un traître au sein du Royaume des Rats.

\- Peut-être… que Larn a éliminé son complice ? osa Jochen.

\- C'est possible-possible, mais même s'il l'a fait, il pourrait y en avoir d'autres.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, la prudence est impérative, reprit Steiner. Nous allons tous devoir redoubler d'attention, car cette menace-là est bien plus insidieuse qu'une bande de Skavens Sauvages qui attaque de front. Nous devons inviter les autres à faire bien attention, sans trop non plus être trop explicites. Autrement, nous pourrions provoquer un vent de panique, ou prévenir un traître involontairement.

\- J'ai déjà fait porter un courrier à Kit, précisa le Skaven Blanc. Par contre, mes amis, Père, mes enfants, nous en avons parlé, Heike et moi. Et nous vous demandons de ne rien dire-dire à Gabriel et Isolde.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Bianka. Ta vie est menacée, ils ont le droit de savoir !

La capitaine avait eu la surprise de voir la sœur jumelle de Sigmund. Bianka n'avait eu aucun mal à faire cracher le morceau à son frère quand elle avait vu sa mine déconfite, et avait insisté auprès de ses parents pour être dans la confidence.

Ce fut Heike qui répondit à sa fille :

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, ma chérie. Nous devons prendre au sérieux cette situation, et nous montrer plus vigilants que d'habitude, mais il faut aussi faire attention à ne pas les inquiéter. Toi, tu es assez grande et responsable. Or, tu connais Gabriel, et sa nervosité. Quant à Isolde, elle est bien trop petite pour accepter le concept d'une menace permanente. Si jamais ils apprennent qu'un Skaven Sauvage s'est introduit dans notre maison pour tuer ton père, ils ne pourront plus dormir la nuit, ni manger, ni se rendre dans un lieu sombre sans avoir une peur terrible au ventre. Je ne veux pas qu'ils subissent ça.

La jeune fille fit une petite moue songeuse.

\- Bon, j'ai un reclassement à finir. Puis-je disposer ?

\- Je t'en prie, répliqua le Prince.

\- Parfait ! Je n'ai pas envie de discuter plus longtemps d'un tel sujet.

\- C'est quand même toi qui as insisté pour ça, reprocha Sigmund.

Sans un regard pour le Skaven Noir, la Skaven se leva et quitta le bureau. C'est alors que Marjan demanda :

\- Et donc, qu'est-ce que nous devons faire de ce prisonnier ?

\- Mon fils, tu es celui qui est le plus à-même de répondre à cette question, décida le Prince. Je te laisse régler ce problème à ta guise.

Le Skaven Blanc fut un peu surpris, mais acquiesça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Psody, son fils et les Jumeaux étaient devant la cellule de Larn. Le grand Skaven Noir eut un choc. Le Coureur d'Égout était assis dans un coin de la cellule, prostré, la tête enfouie entre ses genoux, l'air plus misérable que jamais.

Sigmund n'avait jamais soupçonné pouvoir éprouver d'autre sentiment que la haine ou la détermination face aux habitants de l'Empire Souterrain, ces monstres cannibales, violeurs, opportunistes et lâches. Et pourtant… il en voyait un qui ressentait clairement une peur terrible et du chagrin. Il sentit quelque chose craquer au plus profond de son esprit.

\- Ho ! Tu m'écoutes ?

La voix du Skaven Blanc le fit sursauter.

\- Euh… oui… que…

\- Je disais-disais qu'il serait plus prudent de le tuer.

Un frisson électrisa le dos de Sigmund.

\- Pourtant… il pourrait nous conduire à ses complices !

\- C'est très incertain, Siggy. À mon avis, ceux qui l'ont amené ici l'ont déjà oublié.

\- Tu crois ça ? demanda Jochen.

\- Les Skavens ne sont pas du genre à se soucier de ceux qui disparaissent. Si on se débarrasse de lui, il ne nous ennuiera plus. Si on le laisse partir, il risque de revenir avec des renforts, après avoir raconté tout ce qu'il sait. Tuons-le.

\- Non ! s'écria soudain Sigmund. Si on fait ça, on ne vaudra pas mieux que lui.

Dans la cellule, Larn releva la tête. Même s'il ne parlait pas le reikspiel, il devinait que les quatre amis étaient en train de se concerter sur son sort. Le ton montait. La grande chose-homme au menton velu s'énervait.

\- Sigmund, nous avons suffisamment affronté les Skavens Sauvages pour connaître leurs méthodes et leur manque de loyauté. Ton père a raison ; pour son terrier, il est déjà mort !

\- Jochen, écoute, je te prie… tenta Sigmund.

\- C'est un assassin ! renchérit Marjan. Il ne sait sans doute rien d'intéressant ! Il faut qu'on montre à l'Empire Souterrain ce qu'on fait aux assassins !

Le frère Gottlieb se dirigea vers la cellule, la main sur le pommeau de son épée.

\- _Non_ !

Sigmund s'interposa entre Jochen et la porte de la cellule.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Jochen !

\- C'est un Skaven Sauvage ! C'est pas un de moins qui va changer quelque chose ! Et puis, je croyais que tu étais « prêt à tous les démolir » ?

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, avec celui-là !

\- Les Skavens Sauvages sont nuisibles, Sigmund, déclara durement Marjan. Tu le sais, tu en as déjà combattu !

\- Mais enfin, regardez-le, il est mort de peur ! Il ne fera plus aucun mal ! Si on l'exécute, on ne vaudra pas mieux que lui !

\- Il a tenté de tuer ton père !

\- Mais il n'a pas réussi ! Il ne mérite pas la mort ! Et nous ne sommes pas des assassins !

\- Va dire ça à la famille de Tenenbaum ! cracha la femme blonde.

\- Tenenbaum voudrait qu'on arrête une invasion ! Grâce à Larn, on peut !

\- Tu ferais vraiment confiance à un rejeton de l'Empire Souterrain ?

Sigmund tourna la tête vers son père, et le supplia du regard de parler en sa faveur. Les deux Humains firent silence, attendant la réponse.

Le Skaven Blanc réfléchit quelques instants, prit son inspiration, et parla d'une voix posée.

\- Le Prince m'a chargé de prendre la décision finale. C'est une première-première pour moi, car il y a des enjeux. La vie d'un Skaven Sauvage, et une menace qui pèse sur Vereinbarung. D'un côté, tu as raison, Sigmund. Nous ne sommes pas des assassins, et peut-être qu'il pourrait nous permettre d'enrayer une tentative d'invasion. De l'autre, les Jumeaux ont de bons arguments. Il a tué un honnête citoyen, il a sans doute déjà été abandonné par les siens, et s'il disparaît, personne ne s'en souciera-inquiètera.

Le Skaven Blanc fit une petite pause, puis articula :

\- On le laisse en vie…

\- C'est une erreur ! protesta la grande femme blonde.

\- Mais on ne le laisse pas partir comme ça, reprit Psody, un ton plus haut.

Le Skaven Blanc se tourna vers son fils cadet.

\- Tu insistes pour qu'on le laisse vivre. Fort bien. Mais nous ne pouvons pas le garder, ni prendre le risque qu'il fasse des dégâts ou parvienne à rentrer dans son terrier.

\- On ne peut vraiment pas… en faire l'un des nôtres ?

Psody fit la grimace.

\- Tu l'as bien regardé-regardé ? Impossible. Je te rappelle qu'il est venu pour me tuer. Et puis, il n'est pas différent des autres Skavens Sauvages.

\- Tu lui as dit que tu voulais soumettre les Skavens Sauvages ! Commençons par celui-ci !

\- Tant qu'il garde l'espoir que ses pairs pourront le venger, il ne pourra-voudra jamais changer d'avis sur nous. Il est trop tôt pour lui. Nous verrons lorsqu'il n'y aura plus que quelques colonies moribondes.

\- Et s'il comprend qu'il n'a plus aucune chance de se faire récupérer ?

\- Et si Karl Franz proposait de bâtir un temple au Rat Cornu à Altdorf ? ironisa Jochen.

\- La ferme ! aboya Sigmund.

\- Jochen, je t'en prie, demanda le Maître Mage. Sigmund, voilà ce que je te propose-propose : tu vas toi-même accompagner Larn à l'endroit de rendez-vous.

\- M'étonnerait qu'il accepte de cracher le morceau, grommela Marjan.

\- N'en sois pas si sûre-certaine ; les Skavens Sauvages sont prêts à tout pour prolonger leur vie d'une minute, y compris à trahir leur terrier. Vu son état, il ne devrait pas être trop difficile de le convaincre. Une fois au bon endroit, tu captureras un de ses camarades pour le forcer à révéler le lieu de leur colonie.

\- Tu crois qu'ils seront nombreux à l'attendre ?

\- Probablement pas plus de deux ou trois Eshin. S'il y en a davantage-plus, ce ne serait pas discret.

Marjan se montra dubitative.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

\- J'ai été Prophète Gris. Je ne connais pas tous les secrets de tous les Clans, mais Vellux m'a enseigné-appris les bases. Les Coureurs d'Égout ne se déplacent jamais à plus d'une demi-douzaine, quand ils font de l'infiltration. En particulier quand ils sont en territoire inconnu.

\- Si ça se trouve, il y aura donc une demi-douzaine d'assassins pour récupérer Larn, récapitula Jochen. Siggy, tu sauras en gérer autant ?

Le grand Skaven Noir ne répondit pas. Tout juste grogna-t-il avec une petite moue contrariée.

\- Bon, tu sauras en gérer autant.

\- Nous allons lui donner à manger de la viande droguée, reprit Psody. Vu son état, il va se jeter dessus sans réfléchir-réfléchir. On pourra le mettre dans une caisse pour le transporter discrètement hors de la ville. Je te laisserai quelques réserves de viande séchée, qu'il ne meure pas de faim en cours de route. Je te donnerai aussi une gourde d'eau.

\- D'accord.

\- Une fois que tu auras chopé un Eshin, tu iras te réfugier à la caserne la plus proche avec lui et Larn, puis tu nous préviendras. J'arriverai avec un bataillon, et on fera parler ensemble l'autre Eshin. On les laissera sur place, et on s'occupera de leur terrier. Et si ce plan réussit-fonctionne… Larn pourra partir.

Les deux Humains soupirèrent d'énervement. Sigmund, la gorge nouée, murmura péniblement :

\- Merci, Père.

\- Ne me remercie pas trop vite, Siggy. Il faudra que tu expliques à la veuve Tenenbaum qu'on aura délivré le meurtrier de son époux en échange d'une plus grande victoire sur l'Empire Souterrain.

\- Je le ferai, répondit le grand Skaven Noir.

Les Gottlieb se regardèrent. Chacun décela un sérieux doute dans le regard de l'autre.

Comme Psody l'avait imaginé, Larn ne fut pas long à raconter tout ce qu'il put en échange d'un peu de nourriture. Ses explications étaient vagues, mais au bout d'une longue dizaine de minutes, le Maître Mage et ses amis avaient compris qu'il était venu par le sud-ouest. La première chose qu'avait repérée le Coureur d'Égout était une « grande baraque de pierres en ruines avec quatre grandes toiles tendues sur une croix de bois ». Très probablement un moulin abandonné, comme il en existait quelques-uns – quelques régions du Royaume des Rats restaient désertes, en particulier celles du sud, les plus éloignées de la province de Barak Varr, le plus grand port par lequel arrivait la majorité des personnes venues tenter leur chance dans les Royaumes Renégats.

Puis il avait dévoré en quelques secondes les boulettes de viande préparées par Romulus, avant de s'écrouler, terrassé par la drogue. Romulus avait observé, non sans satisfaction, qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main pour calculer les doses selon l'individu à transporter.

Assis sur le siège du chariot, Sigmund était un peu agacé. Il ne voulait pas faire le trajet sans sa fidèle jument, Okapia. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire faire un travail aussi ingrat que de traîner une charrette pleine de vieux chiffons qui cachaient une boîte en bois dans laquelle était enfermé un Skaven Sauvage. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à imposer à sa monture l'odeur de Larn.

Pendant que Jochen et Marjan finissaient de tendre la bâche sur le chariot, Psody fit à son fils quelques dernières recommandations.

\- Fais bien attention, Siggy. Ne va qu'en rase-campagne. Ne t'arrête jamais près d'un lieu habité.

\- Oui, Père.

\- Un citoyen Skaven pourrait sentir la puanteur de cet assassin s'il reste trop près. Ou pire-pire, Larn pourrait sentir un citoyen Skaven. Si ça arrive, tu peux être sûr qu'il fera tout pour attirer son attention !

\- Même si ça signifie que je lui casse la tête ?

\- Un Skaven Sauvage acculé ne réfléchit pas, Siggy. Il agit selon son instinct.

\- D'accord.

Le Skaven Noir remarqua alors que le visage de son père se teinta d'inquiétude.

\- Évite de jouer au héros ; je ne pense pas, mais s'ils sont plus d'une demi-douzaine, laisse tomber et va directement te planquer avec Larn. Je préfère avoir un plan raté et un fils en vie qu'un fils tué par des vauriens du Clan Eshin.

\- Oui, oui.

Le Skaven Blanc posa la main sur le poignet de son fils.

\- Et surtout, surtout… ne lui fais _jamais_ confiance. _Jamais_.

\- Tu crois qu'il pourrait m'entraîner dans un piège ?

\- Je ne crois rien du tout. Je sais qu'un Skaven Sauvage dans sa situation fera n'importe quoi pour sauver sa peau. Même s'il a l'air complètement réduit à l'impuissance, même s'il passe tout le trajet à pleurnicher, ne-lui-fais-jamais-confiance !

Sigmund soupira, mais acquiesça.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on t'accompagne ? demanda Jochen.

\- Je saurai régler cette histoire tout seul, répliqua le jeune homme-rat.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le Skaven Noir fit claquer son fouet. Le roncin hennit légèrement, et l'attelage quitta la propriété, sous le regard inquiet de Psody.

Bianka, penchée à la fenêtre de sa chambre, sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le chariot partir.

 _Ne fais pas l'idiot, Siggy. Je t'en prie._

Deux heures plus tard, le chariot était en route vers le village de Fischbach. C'était un endroit que le Skaven Noir n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Il sourit. Découvrir de nouveaux lieux était un petit plaisir personnel. Il allait voir du pays, sans franchir la frontière, et donc prendre le risque de se faire attaquer par des Humains.

Il fut subitement tiré de ses pensées par une série de crissements et de grands coups. Le cheval piaffa de panique.

Pas de doute, Larn était réveillé.

Sigmund stoppa le chariot, passa la tête sous la toile derrière lui et gronda en queekish :

\- Arrête tout de suite, ou je t'arrache la tête !

Le bruit cessa. La voix sifflante de Larn gémit sous les chiffons.

\- Pourquoi je suis là-dedans ? Où on est ? Où on va ?

\- On est en route vers l'endroit où tes amis doivent venir te chercher, Larn.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Une fois que j'aurai trouvé le bâtiment où les autres Eshin doivent te reprendre-reprendre, tu me serviras d'appât.

\- Hein ?

\- Je veux savoir où se cache Dalwos du Clan Skab, et tu vas m'aider.

\- Mais… Si je fais ça, vous allez massacrer mon terrier !

\- Ou tu obéis-obéis, ou je te tue ici-maintenant. Au choix !

Le Skaven Sauvage ne répondit pas. Sigmund décida de reprendre la route.

Au bout de quelques heures, la nuit tomba. Le Skaven Noir repéra un petit bois non loin. Il décida d'y camper, pour rester éloigné de la route. Une fois le chariot à l'arrêt, il attacha les rênes du cheval autour d'un arbre, monta à l'arrière du chariot, dégagea les tas de tissu. Une forte odeur d'urine lui cingla les narines.

Pendant un instant, il craignit de voir le prisonnier mort d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais il n'en était rien. À peine avait-il ouvert la petite trappe au sommet de la cage qu'aussitôt le Skaven Sauvage glapit :

\- J'ai faim-faim !

Sigmund laissa tomber dans l'ouverture un quartier de viande crue avant de rabattre le clapet.

\- Bon appétit, sale Eshin !

Il redescendit du chariot, et sortit son propre repas de son baluchon. Mais le Skaven Sauvage se plaignit encore.

\- J'arrive pas à manger !

\- Fais un effort ! Mange-le sur le bois !

Larn était solidement attaché par des chaînes et des menottes aux poignets et aux chevilles. Il dut se contorsionner et s'allonger sur le ventre pour pouvoir saisir la nourriture entre ses longues dents. Finalement, les plaintes et les bruits de mastication cessèrent.

Sigmund pensait qu'il allait pouvoir dormir, lorsqu'il entendit un autre son caractéristique. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : une fois encore, le prisonnier pleurait.

Le grand Skaven Noir grommela. Il retourna au chariot, et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maintenant ?

\- J'ai peur-peur.

\- Et de quoi tu as peur ? Mon père s'est engagé à te laisser filer si tu nous amènes à tes complices-complices !

\- Grand Blasphémateur… grand menteur !

\- Ho, il a des défauts, mais il n'est pas menteur. Et je te signale-signale que c'est moi qui ai insisté pour qu'on ne t'exécute pas sur place ! Contrairement à ta Grande Cape, je tiendrai notre promesse. Je suis un Skaven de parole.

\- Peur-peur de la réaction de la Grande Cape ! Mission ratée ! Grande Cape va me tuer-tuer ! Et mes amis que tu me forces-obliges à trahir ? Il y a des Fils du Rat Cornu que je ne veux pas voir crever-crever à cause de vous !

\- Toi, des amis ? Chez les Eshin ? Vous êtes tous des traîtres.

\- Non-non ! J'ai des amis de Clan ! Il y a Rotrug, Tifyay, Ghuill…

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris !

Sigmund soupira.

\- Mon père, que tu surnommes « Grand Blasphémateur », avait un frère chez les Eshin. Il aurait dû être plus proche de lui encore qu'un ami. Au lieu de ça, il a essayé de le tuer. Dans le dos. Comme le traître d'Eshin qu'il était. Maintenant, ferme-la, je veux dormir.

Ainsi s'acheva la conversation.

Le trajet reprit le lendemain matin aux aurores. Le roncin n'était pas très énergique, et le temps passa lentement, plus lentement que prévu. Sigmund guettait le moindre bâtiment, à la recherche d'un quelconque moulin, mais ceux qu'il vit étaient tous fonctionnels. Il évitait soigneusement de passer par les endroits peuplés, les petits villages comme les relais routiers, et continuait sans relâche dans la même direction.

Deux jours passèrent ainsi. Curieusement, Larn se tint tranquille, à tel point que Sigmund dut vérifier plusieurs fois s'il était toujours en vie dans la boîte. L'odeur d'urine et d'excréments devenait difficilement supportable, même à l'air libre, et cela le mettait de mauvaise humeur.

Le troisième soir, le Skaven Noir grommela quand il se rendit compte que sa réserve de viande séchée avait dangereusement diminué. Il se promit de passer en acheter au premier village venu. Il s'inquiétait surtout de ne trouver aucune trace du soi-disant point de rencontre.

\- Toujours pas de moulin en ruines alors qu'on approche de la frontière, Larn. J'espère-espère que tu ne nous as pas menti !

\- Non, non ! Je le jure, ô Puissant du Rat Cornu !

\- Je ne vénère pas le Rat Cornu ! rétorqua Sigmund.

Ils continuèrent en silence quelques minutes, lorsque la voix de Larn demanda timidement :

\- Est-ce que tu es heureux-content de toi, Vermine de Choc ?

\- Oui, très. Merci bien ! répondit méchamment Sigmund.

\- Mais… « très » comment ? C'est quoi, être très heureux ?

Le Skaven Noir consentit à répondre :

\- Je n'ai pas la peur au ventre quand je vis.

\- Ah… ?

La voix du Skaven Sauvage gris sombre traduisait la perplexité. Sigmund s'en aperçut, et voulut en profiter pour le faire réfléchir.

\- Si tu avais été dans une des pouponnières que nous avons explorées, tu serais plus heureux aujourd'hui, Larn.

\- Mais les Skavens traîtres sont si faibles-mous ! Comment peuvent-ils être heureux ?

\- Ils sont libres, Larn. Ils vivent normalement, c'est-à-dire sans avoir peur tout le temps de tout ce qui les entoure. Ils travaillent honnêtement, et ont toujours de quoi manger-s'habiller. Chez les Fils du Rat Cornu, ça ne marche pas comme ça.

\- Comment tu le sais-sais ? Tu n'as jamais vécu dans un terrier, toi !

\- En effet, mais j'en ai exploré. J'ai vu les conditions dans lesquelles vous vivez, toi et tes semblables. Pas étonnant que vous soyez tous comme ça ! Condamnés dès la naissance à tuer ou être tué ! Nous, on s'efforce de briser cette malédiction qui étouffe notre race.

\- Je vois…

Une demi-heure plus tard, la nuit était tombée. Sigmund repéra alors les restes d'une bergerie laissée à l'abandon depuis longtemps. Le Skaven Noir songea :

 _Une bergerie abandonnée… on doit être dans un coin désert du royaume. Ce fameux moulin ne devrait plus être très loin. Raison de plus pour dormir !_

Il stoppa le chariot à proximité du petit bâtiment.

\- Voilà, on va s'arrêter là.

Larn ne répondit pas. Sigmund repoussa les chiffons, et ouvrit la trappe.

\- Bouah ! Ça pue !

Il recula en entendant des mouches bourdonner.

\- Trop… mal. Veux… respirer. Laisse-moi… laisse-moi dormir dehors !

Sigmund soupira.

\- Bon, allez, tu me fais vraiment de la peine.

Il sortit de sa poche la clef du cadenas qui fermait la boîte, et la déverrouilla. Il ouvrit en grand la cage. Larn faisait vraiment pitié, enchaîné et allongé dans ses propres déjections.

\- Comme tu as été sage, pour ce soir, je veux bien t'accorder une _petite_ faveur, Larn.

Il saisit Larn par la chaîne enroulée autour de son torse et le souleva hors du chariot. Il le posa par terre près d'un arbre.

\- Écoute-écoute très attentivement, Larn.

Sigmund prit son épée et sa dague de secours, et les rangea dans la boîte. Il reposa le cadenas sur la serrure, puis attacha la clef à une ficelle qu'il noua à son poignet. Il ramassa sa musette posée sur le siège, puis enfin, il approcha du prisonnier.

\- Fais un seul faux mouvement, et je te tue-tue.

Grâce à la clef, il détacha le cadenas qui enserrait les pieds du Skaven Sauvage, donna du mou à la chaîne, la passa dans sa ceinture, et reposa le cadenas aux chevilles de Larn. Finalement, il glissa la clef dans la manche de sa chemise.

\- Pour cette fois, je vais te laisser dormir dehors. Mais je te préviens : essaie de toucher à cette clef, essaie de me gruger-tromper, moufte d'une manière ou d'une autre, et aussitôt, je te casse en deux ! C'est compris-compris ?

\- Je serai sage-sage ! Promis-juré !

\- Bien.

Sigmund donna encore un peu de viande séchée à son prisonnier.

\- C'est vraiment dommage-dommage que les Skavens Sauvages soient aussi sales ! Tu pues comme un couple de squigs !

\- Cage trop petite ! protesta mollement Larn.

Le Skaven Noir grommela. Le Skaven gris sombre leva alors le museau.

\- J'ai déjà vu le ciel la nuit. Plus rassurant-sûr que quand cette énorme boule dorée éblouit tout.

\- Et pourtant, cette boule est bien utile. Elle nous chauffe quand il fait froid dehors, et fait pousser nos récoltes. Autant de choses qui n'existent pas dans ton terrier puant.

\- Oui-oui, mais… jolies petites étincelles dans le ciel. J'aime. Et surtout… la lune de malepierre !

\- Tu parles de Morrslieb ? Chez nous, elle apporte le malheur.

\- Je sais-sais. Porte bonheur, chez nous. Mais elle ne m'a pas porté bonheur quand j'ai…

Larn n'osa pas finir sa phrase. Sigmund s'en chargea.

\- Quand t'as tenté de saigner mon père.

\- J'aurais pas dû, je regrette ! Dalwos du Clan Skab disait que les choses-hommes ne pensaient qu'à nous tuer-tuer, ou faire de nous leurs esclaves.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être un esclave ?

\- Non-non, bienveillant maître !

\- Ne m'appelle pas « maître », Larn. Je ne suis pas ton maître. J'ai tué le dernier esclave qui m'a appelé comme ça.

\- Oh…

Larn baissa la tête.

\- Grand Blasphémateur plus généreux-clément que je croyais-craignais. Peut-être pas si maléfique ?

\- Tu as vu les Skavens de chez nous, Larn. Je te l'ai dit : nous sommes libres-heureux. Nous vivons dans la paix.

\- Jamais-jamais de disputes ?

\- Hum… de temps en temps, oui. Mais pas de guerre interne. Le meurtre est interdit, le vol est interdit, et pourtant on vit bien.

\- Ah… J'aurais vraiment pu être… comme toi ? Si j'avais été enlevé à la pouponnière ?

Sigmund sentit son visage se plisser de dépit.

\- J'aurais aimé sauver tous les petits ratons, Larn, mais ce n'était pas possible. Il y en avait beaucoup trop dans trop de terriers différents.

\- Quel… dommage.

Le Skaven Sauvage poussa un petit soupir amer. Son gardien ne put contenir sa propre empathie. Une idée apparut subitement dans un recoin de son esprit.

\- Tu sais quoi, Larn ? Si on réussit à rattraper tes camarades et que tu nous évites une tentative d'invasion…

\- Oui, ô sublime-grandiose figure d'autorité ?

Le Skaven Noir hésita. Il était sur le point de prendre un engagement que personne d'autre que lui n'approuverait, pour sûr. Il décida d'assumer.

\- Je demanderai à ce que… tu puisses vivre parmi nous ?

Le Skaven Sauvage fut abasourdi.

\- Que… moi… chez vous ?

\- Oui, toi chez nous. Si tu nous montres que tu veux changer de vie, si tu nous aides à lutter contre les Skavens Sauvages, tu pourrais être des nôtres.

Sigmund eut un coup au cœur en voyant une petite larme glisser sur la pommette velue du Skaven gris sombre.

\- Si je reste… sage-tranquille, je pourrai… devenir comme toi ?

\- Je suis un homme de parole, Larn. Si tu prouves que tu peux être un citoyen-citoyen de Vereinbarung, je demanderai au Prince de te gracier. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit… bienveillant maître Steiner !

Sigmund attendit, et quand il vit que Larn dormait paisiblement, décida de faire de même.

Le Skaven Noir se réveilla, et plissa les yeux. Le soleil, déjà haut dans le ciel, lui chauffait la fourrure du crâne. Il se redressa, bâilla bruyamment et s'étira.

\- Bon, allez, Larn ! On y retourne. J'espère pour toi que…

Soudain, le cœur de Sigmund s'arrêta net.

Les chaînes et les cadenas traînaient par terre, au pied de l'arbre. Et Larn avait disparu.

Il regarda de tous les côtés, de plus en plus fébrilement. Pas la moindre trace du Skaven Sauvage.

\- Non… non, non, non ! NON !

Il glapit encore de colère, et d'incrédulité. Comment donc Larn avait-il pu se libérer de ses menottes ? Même hors de sa boîte, il avait toujours été attaché solidement de la tête aux pieds, il n'avait donc pas pu lui subtiliser la clef, qui du reste était bien toujours attachée à son poignet. Il s'approcha des bracelets métalliques posés dans l'herbe, et remarqua quelque chose coincé dans la serrure. C'était un clou. Un long clou.

Sigmund se pencha pour mieux examiner le petit objet pointu.

 _C'est sûrement avec ce truc que Larn a crocheté les menottes. Mais d'où est-ce qu'il le sort ? On l'a fouillé avant notre départ, et il ne portait rien sur lui ! Ce clou ne pouvait quand même pas se trouver au pied de cet arbre ?_

C'est alors que le grand Skaven Noir se souvint d'une autre histoire de son père concernant le Clan Eshin. Il avait expliqué une fois qu'il était habituel pour un Coureur d'Égout du Clan Eshin de toujours avoir un petit outil de crochetage sur lui, quitte à le garder enfoncé quelque part dans sa propre chair, dissimulé sous une touffe de poils plus épaisse, ou entre les anneaux de sa queue.

 _Il l'avait sur lui depuis le début. Il a attendu le bon moment pour s'en servir !_

C'est-à-dire le moment où, ayant relâché ses défenses, le grand Skaven Noir l'avait finalement pris en sympathie, et l'avait autorisé à se reposer dans une position plus confortable… et dans laquelle il n'était pas enfermé à triple tour. Il n'avait eu qu'à attendre. Une fois son gardien endormi, Larn avait donc retiré le clou de sa cachette, sans doute sous sa peau, à en juger par les traces de sang visibles sur toute sa longueur, puis crocheté les menottes, et filé sans un bruit.

Sigmund eut beau chercher pendant une bonne heure la moindre piste à l'œil ou à la narine. Rien. Larn lui avait bel et bien échappé.

Le Skaven Noir leva les poings au ciel, et rugit :

\- Ingrat ! Sale enfoiré de merde ! Sois maudit, Larn ! Que le Marteau de Sigmar écrase ta gueule de petit menteur !

Complètement dépité, le Skaven Noir baissa la tête, et eut mal à l'estomac en pensant à la suite logique. Il poussa un profond soupir, remonta sur le chariot, et fit demi-tour vers Steinerburg.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Coeurs alourdis

_Lettre de Sœur Carolina Kuhlmann, prêtresse du Temple de Shallya de Wüstengrenze, à Sœur Judy Hoffnung, prêtresse du Temple de Shallya de Steinerburg, écrite le vingt-sept Pflugzeit de l'année deux mille cinq cent trente du Calendrier Impérial._

 _Ma chère bienfaitrice,_

 _Cela fait quelques semaines que nous avons tant bien que mal résisté au terrible assaut des Orques. Dame Franzseska Gottlieb a pratiquement terminé de faire l'inventaire, ainsi que la macabre liste des citoyens de Vereinbarung décédés sous les coups des Orques. En plus des villageois de Klapperschlänge, beaucoup de soldats venus de Steinerburg sont tombés, et même les renforts de Wüstengrenze ont subi des pertes. Nous avons soigné tous les blessés qui ont survécu, mais les plaies du cœur sont encore béantes. Tous les villageois de Klapperschlänge ont reçu une sépulture dans le respect des sacrements de Morr, dispensés par Frère Herschel, le prêtre de Morr de Wüstengrenze. Mais les soldats survivants ne se sont pas abandonnés au désespoir, et ont redoublé d'efforts pour rendre son éclat à Klapperschlänge. Vous le savez peut-être, ce village est situé à proximité de terres rendues fertiles grâce aux enchantements des Druides engagés par le Prince il y a trois ans. Les Peaux-Vertes n'ont pas pris le temps d'incendier les terres, ils se sont directement attaqués à nos compatriotes. Les têtes pensantes de Wüstengrenze se sont concertées, et ont décidé d'installer quelques villageois volontaires à Klapperschlänge – certains insatisfaits par la vie à Wüstengrenze y ont vu l'occasion d'un nouveau départ._

 _Cette idée a été grandement approuvée par l'Intendante Princière, Dame Franzseska Gottlieb. Quand elle est arrivée avec Maître Kristofferson, le capitaine Müller lui a expliqué la situation ainsi que ce projet de reconstruction. Elle l'a chargé de la direction du chantier. Je ne connaissais Dame Gottlieb que de réputation, mais je constate qu'elle est redoutable dans son domaine. Personne n'ose contester son autorité. J'aurais aimé faire sa connaissance plus tôt, car elle me paraît être une femme particulièrement forte ! J'ai profité d'un petit temps de pause pour échanger des opinions sur la condition de nous, les femmes, à Vereinbarung. Ses idées sont moins souples que je n'espérais, mais en même temps je n'oublie pas qu'elle est veuve d'un seigneur, et pas des plus tendres, m'a-t-elle confié._

 _Cette personne a néanmoins toute mon admiration. Avant de prendre la bure au cœur saignant, vous le savez, j'étais moi-même une enfant de la haute société de Talabheim, et j'ai vu de mes yeux le résultat lorsqu'un foyer est géré par la poigne de fer d'un seigneur de guerre, chez plusieurs de mes amies ou de mes sœurs. Jusqu'à présent, je croyais le résultat toujours identique : la malheureuse est rapidement brisée mentalement, si ce n'est en plus physiquement, que ce soit par une discipline dangereusement étouffante, ou une négligence désespérante de la part du mari._

 _Ce n'est pas le cas pour Dame Gottlieb. Elle m'a clairement fait comprendre avec un petit sourire complice que feu son mari le seigneur Wilhelm Gottlieb était craint par tout son entourage, sauf elle. Elle n'hésitait pas à braver sa colère, à répondre à ses menaces, et à lui faire comprendre qu'il était dans son intérêt de filer doux avec elle. Et le jour où il a levé la main sur elle dans le but de la soumettre, elle lui a aussitôt rendu la pareille – il aurait d'ailleurs eu des difficultés pour aller là où vous savez pendant trois jours, la douleur occasionnée rendant toute évacuation particulièrement pénible._

 _Leurs enfants, les jumeaux Marjan et Jochen, ont eu une éducation sévère, stricte, mais Dame Franzseska les aime profondément, et a toujours veillé à leur montrer. Ceux-ci lui rendent pleinement cet amour. Quand elle m'a parlé d'eux, Dame Franzseska m'a paru plus sereine, moins triste. Elle ne semble pas regretter le seigneur Wilhelm. Celui-ci ne se serait d'ailleurs jamais aventuré dans le Royaume des Rats, il avait des idées trop arrêtées pour accepter de voir les Skavens devenir nos amis. J'ignore si Romulus vous l'a raconté, mais une fois de plus, Vereinbarung lui doit une fière chandelle : lorsque le Maître Mage Prospero, alors simple petit Prophète Gris de l'Empire Souterrain, s'est rendu au couple des Gottlieb, il y a une demi-douzaine d'années, Dame Gottlieb faisait partie des gens bien décidés à l'exécuter, ce qui serait sans doute arrivé sans l'intervention directe de notre sauveur commun. Et sans Prospero, nous ne serions sans doute pas là aujourd'hui !_

 _Plus sérieusement, Dame Franzseska a toute mon admiration. J'aimerais vraiment que d'autres jeunes filles mariées contre leur gré à des seigneurs irrespectueux puissent être aussi débrouillardes. Que celles qui n'ont pas les capacités physiques d'une femme de guerre du Nord soient suffisamment astucieuses pour maîtriser leur mari, et le contrôler par des paroles tantôt mielleuses, tantôt menaçantes._

 _Bien évidemment, quand je dis cela, je ne fais sans doute pas plaisir à Shallya. Mais si nous voulons vivre dans une société équilibrée, il est important de poser des bases solides, et l'égalité entre hommes et femmes me paraît indispensable. Peut-être que dans quelques siècles, nous pourrons nous permettre le luxe d'établir cet équilibre par l'éducation. Cependant, pour l'heure, notre monde reste encore trop violent, le peuple trop ancré dans la superstition et la terreur des menaces perpétuelles du Chaos, des Orques et autres. Et donc, nous sommes obligées de bâtir cet édifice comme les Nains construisent un karak : en faisant un édifice aux fondations sans fioriture, massives, énormes, qui sera peu à peu enjolivé, jusqu'à devenir un chef-d'œuvre appelé à tenir debout pendant des siècles._

 _J'ai eu aussi l'occasion de parler plusieurs fois avec Maître Kristofferson Steiner. C'est quelqu'un qui a le souci de bien faire. Quand il est arrivé, il a eu beaucoup de mal à regarder en face les soldats qui l'attendaient. La première chose qu'il a faite a été de reconnaître ses torts au sujet des villageois de Klapperschlänge. Le fait qu'il soit le fils aîné de la famille le pousse à prendre sur ses épaules plus de responsabilités qu'il ne devrait vraiment. Après tout, nous étions tous d'accord pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à assumer cette faute tout seul ; plusieurs éléments ont abouti à ce carnage, notamment la négligence de l'ancien capitaine Kreutzer._

 _Kristofferson est également un jeune homme cultivé, qui affiche un visage beaucoup plus humble quand nous nous parlons de manière informelle. C'est une personne un peu étonnante. En termes d'âge, techniquement, il n'a pas vécu tellement plus d'années que moi, et nous avons la même maturité physique et intellectuelle. Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il a vécu le triple de ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'à présent. Il m'a parlé de ses nombreuses maraudes dans les terriers. Il a été volontaire dès sa majorité atteinte, ce qui n'avait pas tellement plu à sa mère, vous le savez sans doute. J'oscille entre l'admiration et la compassion, car je pense que beaucoup d'autres braves gens qui auraient affronté la même chose que lui n'auraient pas un caractère aussi joyeux. À moins que ce ne soit une manière de dissimuler sa propre tristesse ? En effet, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de déceler chez Kristofferson une certaine mélancolie, notamment quand il repense aux villageois de Klapperschlänge. Comme je vous l'ai dit auparavant, nous lui avons répété à plusieurs reprises qu'il ne devait pas tant se blâmer. J'espère sincèrement qu'il finira par pleinement l'accepter._

 _Kristofferson peut être heureusement d'une compagnie très agréable. Les moments où il est le plus radieux, je trouve, prennent place à la fin de la journée. Une fois l'entraînement terminé, la supervision des ressources faite, les travaux achevés, alors il s'autorise à se détendre un peu. Tous les autres apprécient alors sa véritable nature : celle d'un joyeux camarade toujours prêt à remonter le moral avec une plaisanterie, et avec chaleur. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir des meneurs s'attirer la sympathie des gens, mais qui restaient malgré tout froids et distants, un peu comme la Dame Gottlieb. Lui, c'est tout le contraire. Bien sûr, il prend garde à ne pas tomber dans l'excès, et je ne l'ai jamais vu boire plus d'un verre d'alcool par jour. Mais il est tout de même capable de provoquer les rires rapidement et de manière franche._

 _Je me doute que sa vie n'a pas toujours été très amusante du point de vue familial ; en tant que petit-fils du Prince, il y a tout le côté protocolaire à respecter. Nous avons parlé de sa famille. Il m'a notamment confié quelques inquiétudes au sujet de son frère cadet, Sigmund. Le deuxième-né de la famille Steiner serait quelqu'un de très triste, bien plus que lui ou les autres membres de la fratrie, m'a-t-il dit. Je suppose que je ne vous apprends pas grand-chose, vous êtes probablement l'Humaine qui connaît le mieux les enfants du Maître Mage, en dehors du Prince lui-même. Son meilleur ami, maître Walter Klingmann, m'a raconté quelques anecdotes sur leurs moments passés ensemble pendant leur enfance, et a confirmé le côté formel des jeunes années du fils aîné du Maître Mage._

 _Kristofferson m'a également confié que sa jeune sœur Isolde a le cœur sur la main, au point de demander régulièrement à ses parents leur bénédiction pour rejoindre notre ordre. Une fois encore, vous êtes mieux placée que moi pour confirmer cette affirmation ou non. Mais d'après ses mots, si elle n'a pas encore l'âge, elle a la passion. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il y a déjà quelques Skavens entre les murs du temple de Shallya de Steinerburg, principalement des orphelins à qui la vie n'a pas trop laissé le choix. Mais si des individus sentent monter en leur cœur la vocation, et souhaitent volontairement porter la bure, pourquoi les en empêcher ? Comme vous le savez, Shallya aime tous les êtres vivants, à l'exception de ceux qui suivent Nurgle, alors pourquoi pas une petite fille pétrie d'amour ?_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, Kristofferson est une bonne personne. D'une certaine manière, je le trouve même séduisant. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'aller plus loin que l'amitié chaste avec lui. Je ne sais pas si les dieux approuveraient une union entre un homme et une femme aussi… différents ? Autant certains peuples peuvent éventuellement se métisser, autant les Skavens… cela me paraît impossible. Mais je reste satisfaite de compter parmi les gens dont il apprécie la compagnie. J'espère que son cœur cicatrisera complètement un jour, et je suis sûre que Shallya l'y aidera. Nous savons que c'est la présence de sa Majesté Ludwig Steiner qui se manifeste à travers ce jeune homme. C'est quelqu'un de bien, et je suis heureuse de l'avoir pour ami. D'ailleurs, il m'a dit aussi qu'il s'entendait très bien avec les deux enfants de Dame Franzseska. Ils ont bourlingué ensemble pendant les Récoltes, cela a créé des liens. Quand il parle de Dame Marjan, ses yeux brillent d'un éclat particulier. Étrange…_

 _En parlant de personnes bien moins fortunées…On a aperçu la triste figure de l'ancien capitaine Kreutzer qui rôdait autour de la caserne. La dernière fois qu'il nous est apparu, il avait l'air complètement hagard, titubant, avec une forte odeur d'alcool flottant autour de lui. Je pense qu'il a trouvé refuge dans la petite auberge de Klapperschlänge, qui est restée intacte. Il doit piocher dans les réserves de bière et de vin qui n'ont pas encore été déplacées. Il faudra bien le déloger lorsque les nouveaux habitants viendront s'installer._

 _Les derniers jours m'ont laissée optimiste, mais une ombre plane toujours sur nous, cela se sent dans les regards et les voix. La menace des Orques est bien présente. Certes, nos guerriers les ont repoussés, mais il est fort à craindre que d'autres vont revenir. Le capitaine Müller a expliqué à Dame Franzseska qu'il n'avait pas vu de barbare particulièrement grand et costaud le soir de la bataille. L'intendante nous a expliqué que tous les Orques suivent un grand chef, le genre qu'on peut reconnaître facilement de loin. Un chef Orque est généralement deux fois grand comme un homme, et a suffisamment de muscles pour briser le dos d'un cheval. Il est très probable que ce chef soit quelque part dans la région, en train de préparer un assaut trois fois plus redoutable._

 _Nous avons tous peur, mais avec Dame Franzseska, le capitaine Müller, Kristofferson et ses amis, la lumière de l'espoir brille faiblement, mais distinctement, dans les cœurs. D'autres soldats devraient par ailleurs se joindre à nous, à titre préventif. Dame Franzseska compte sur eux pour renforcer les fortifications que les paysans préparent, aidés par les soldats. Nous nous apprêtons à nous battre une nouvelle fois contre les Peaux-Vertes, et je pressens que ce nouveau combat sera bien plus meurtrier encore que le précédent. Mais les dieux nous ont permis de bâtir Vereinbarung, ils nous permettront de le garder, j'en suis certaine._

 _J'espère sincèrement que, de votre côté, les choses se déroulent au mieux ; Kristofferson a murmuré à demi-mot qu'il y avait eu des tensions à la frontière de la principauté de Sueño. Je sais que son Altesse le Prince Steiner saura remédier à cette complication supplémentaire, et que nous pourrons bénéficier de suffisamment de renforts pour repousser et vaincre définitivement les Orques._

 _Ma sœur, je vous remercie de votre attention. Sous la bienveillance de Shallya, louée soit-elle, je vous souhaite de bien vous porter, et de continuer à faire profiter au mieux les habitants de Steinerburg de vos multiples talents._

\- Je suppose que c'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Non, Père, répondit Sigmund dans un murmure embarrassé.

Psody n'était pas content du tout. Il voulut être sûr d'avoir compris ce que son fils venait de lui avouer.

\- Tu as vraiment permis à ce Skaven Sauvage de quitter sa cage ? Et pendant ton sommeil, en plus ?

\- Il… il avait l'air docile.

À ces mots, la colère du Skaven Blanc éclata.

\- Mais dis-moi que je rêve ! Donc, par ta faute, non seulement il y a maintenant un Skaven Sauvage en vadrouille-cavale dans notre royaume, mais en plus nous n'allons pas pouvoir retrouver ses alliés-complices ! Eh bien, bravo ! Je te félicite !

Le Skaven Noir baissa honteusement la tête.

\- Heureusement qu'il n'a pas profité-profité de la situation pour te tuer-égorger !

Sigmund sentit son cœur se glacer à cette pensée. Il releva la tête nerveusement. Son père vit son expression angoissée, et continua :

\- Il aurait pu le faire. C'est seulement parce qu'il avait trop peur de rater son coup qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Tu as échappé à la mort, je ne vais donc pas te punir tout de suite. Mais je te préviens, Sigmund : si jamais un paysan vient nous trouver pour dire qu'un Skaven Sauvage a dévoré ses bêtes ou attaqué sa famille, ce sera toi qui paieras les pots cassés !

\- Bien, Père… Mais j'ai vraiment cru bien faire. Il semblait si malheureux !

\- Bien sûr qu'il avait l'air malheureux ! Les Skavens Sauvages sont des experts en lamentations-pleurnicheries ! Plus ils sont convaincants, plus ça prolonge leur espérance de vie ! Et toi, comme un imbécile, tu t'es fait avoir ! C'est ton plus gros problème, Sigmund : tu te laisses trop submerger par tes sentiments !

\- Sans mes sentiments, je serais aussi sauvage qu'eux ! rétorqua Sigmund.

\- J'aurais dû écouter les Jumeaux, et le faire exécuter ! Il n'y aurait aucun risque de problèmes, et les autres auraient reçu le message.

\- Le tuer aurait été un meurtre !

\- Il a infiltré notre royaume pour m'éliminer, tu te rappelles ? Cette sentence n'aurait été que justice-justice.

\- Justement, tu n'arrêtes pas de le dire ! « Soyons justes », « soyons Humains », encore et encore ! Eh bien, tu as raison : je suis un citoyen de Vereinbarung, pas un assassin sans cœur qui tue un pauvre type sans défense sans la moindre pitié !

\- Je ne dis pas qu'avoir eu pitié de lui était mal ! Tu as eu une réaction humaine en insistant pour qu'on le laisse vivre, c'est compréhensible. Mais tu as été trop confiant ! Un jour, ça va vraiment te jouer un sale tour ! Il suffit qu'un Skaven Sauvage fasse semblant de fondre en larmes pour t'apitoyer-amadouer, et tu cesses de réfléchir !

\- Il ne faisait pas semblant.

\- Dès l'instant où il a profité de ta clémence pour déguerpir, il est passé du repenti terrifié au manipulateur éhonté, Sigmund. Je te le répète : les Skavens Sauvages ont l'habitude d'agir comme ça, à tel point que c'est leur mode-mode de vie.

Le Skaven Noir voulut protester en faisant preuve d'une mesquinerie peu coutumière :

\- Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, hein ? Tu es Skaven Sauvage de naissance ! C'est pour ça que tu mets tant d'acharnement à vouloir les éliminer ! Parce que tu rejettes ce que tu es !

\- Absolument pas ! Tu as raison, je suis né Skaven Sauvage, et j'ai vécu-vécu comme tel pendant quatre ans. Mais j'ai appris à être Humain, peu à peu, et nous t'avons élevé comme un Humain, ta mère et moi. Si j'ai « tant d'acharnement à vouloir les éliminer », ce n'est pas par haine-rancune, mais par prudence : je connais leur manière de penser, et je sais comment traiter avec eux. Je te rappelle que j'ai failli mourir de la main de ton oncle Klur ! Il m'a poignardé dans le dos avant d'essayer de me noyer dans un marais ! Voilà comment ça marche, chez les Skavens Sauvages ! C'est le plus fourbe-traître qui survit le plus longtemps ! Le problème, avec toi, c'est que tu vois trop les Skavens Sauvages comme des Humains. Mais ils ne sont pas comme les Humains, et encore moins comme nous !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu nous as dit à notre première Récolte !

Fatigué par l'argumentation de son fils, Psody s'interrompit. Il poussa un profond soupir, et expliqua d'une voix plus douce :

\- Tu as raison, mais je parlais du point de vue du sang. Notre sang et le leur sont semblables, nous ne sommes pas plus ou moins forts-intelligents qu'eux de par la nature, c'est vrai. Mais il y a une différence : ce qu'on a dans la tête ! Tu dois cesser de t'identifier à eux ! C'est comme pour les Récoltes ! Puisque tu en parles, souviens-toi : tu pensais qu'on était des voleurs d'enfants. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, je te l'ai expliqué-expliqué ! Nous n'avons pas volé les ratons à leurs parents, nous leur en avons donné ! Pour nos rapports avec les Skavens Sauvages, c'est pareil, tu dois arrêter de les considérer comme des Humains ! Tu as vu comment ils vivent dans leurs terriers ? L'Empire Souterrain n'est pas l'Empire des Humains, et ses habitants sont de vrais enragés, dressés pour être comme Larn à peine sortis de la pouponnière ! C'est pour ça que je veux tous les éliminer ! Les Skavens Sauvages sont des monstres assoiffés de violence qui torturent leurs femmes et poussent leurs enfants à dévorer tout ce qu'ils peuvent ! Si je me bats contre eux, ce n'est pas pour me venger ou me racheter. Je me bats pour ta mère, pour tes sœurs, pour Teresa, pour toutes les filles de notre peuple ! Et à moins qu'un jour, une communauté entière qui raisonnerait comme nous viendrait nous demander une alliance, ce qui m'étonnerait vraiment-beaucoup, il n'y a rien de bon à espérer des Fils du Rat Cornu. Siggy, je veux que tu gagnes un peu en maturité, et que tu acceptes les Skavens Sauvages comme ils sont ! Ça t'évitera de recommencer !

Cette fois-ci, Sigmund ne répondit pas. Il repensa à toutes les escarmouches contre les Skavens Sauvages au fil de leurs Récoltes. Il imagina Larn en train de s'enfuir en ricanant, satisfait d'avoir berné celui qui avait eu la faiblesse de lui faire confiance. Son oreille tiqua lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau la voix de son père.

\- J'étais de l'avis des Gottlieb, mais j'ai voulu te donner une chance de me prouver ce que tu valais. J'ai eu ma réponse-réponse. Elle m'a fort déçu. Tant que tu ne seras pas plus responsable, je ne permettrai jamais que tu risques d'en faire souffrir les autres, Siggy. Que ça te serve de leçon !

Le jeune homme-rat se leva, et grogna :

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir donné une chance à un prisonnier qui a supplié pour sa vie !

Il allait quitter le bureau, quand il entendit son père le rappeler. Il décida d'ignorer toute invective, et sa main avait déjà baissé la poignée de la porte, mais les mots que reçut son oreille le retinrent au dernier moment.

\- Quand tu es rentré de Rabarena, tu étais prêt à tuer tous les Skavens Sauvages du continent, Sigmund.

Sans se retourner, Sigmund rétorqua :

\- Je disais des conneries. J'étais saoul.

\- Et pourtant, ça t'a rendu plus clairvoyant !

Le Skaven Noir pivota sur ses talons, à la fois incrédule et agacé.

\- Depuis quand l'alcool fait dire des choses sensées, Père ? Il révèle ce qu'il y a de pire en nous ! Même les types bien peuvent battre leur femme, quand ils boivent trop !

\- Ce n'est pas l'alcool qui les rend violents, Siggy. L'alcool ne fait qu'extérioriser la violence qui dort en eux. Les « types bien » ne frappent jamais leur femme, même sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Il leur reste assez de raison pour se retenir, ou ils tombent dans un coma éthylique. Toi, tu es quelqu'un de bien, même si tu ne te respectes pas toujours. Chaque fois que tu bois trop, tu restes suffisamment lucide-conscient pour ne lever la main sur personne. Par contre, ça révèle cette tristesse que tu enfouis sous une chape de colère, en prétextant-invoquant la Rage Noire. Et ça te démolit. Et je peux t'assurer que nous sommes tous très sensibles à ça ! Ta mère, tes sœurs, tes frères… nous tous, on veut que tu ailles mieux-mieux !

Sigmund sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Psody se planta devant lui.

\- Mon petit, promets-moi que tu ne vas pas te saouler, cette fois. La bouteille ne fait que déplacer le problème.

\- C'est promis, articula le Skaven Noir, la gorge serrée.

Le Skaven Blanc soupira de soulagement. Son fils demanda encore :

\- Tu crois qu'il va rejoindre son terrier ?

\- Peut-être, et peut-être pas. Cela dépend, si ça se trouve, le point de rendez-vous était encore loin-loin. Mais il peut s'en prendre à quelqu'un sur le chemin ! Il doit être affamé et avide de tuer-tuer. S'il attaque un Humain, ça risque de semer la zizanie-discorde ! Certains Humains n'attendent qu'une occasion comme ça pour créer des problèmes à la Couronne ! Espérons que ça ne contrarie pas trop ton grand-père.

\- Je… je vais tout lui avouer.

Sigmund avait déjà vu le prince Ludwig en colère, et savait que l'Humain si cordial pouvait être vraiment effrayant quand il était fâché.

\- Laisse tomber, rétorqua son père. Je m'en occupe. Va dans tes appartements, et réfléchis-médite sur ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Le grand Skaven Noir quitta le bureau sans ajouter une parole.

Mais il ne regagna pas ses quartiers. Il monta l'escalier de l'aile des appartements familiaux jusqu'au dernier étage. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. En effet, le toit du bâtiment avait été aménagé en terrasse, avec des bancs de bois et des grillages suffisamment hauts pour éviter une chute accidentelle, mais qui permettaient d'apprécier la vue. Et la vue, Sigmund l'adorait. En particulier quand il avait besoin de penser à autre chose.

Le grand Skaven Noir fit quelques pas sur les dalles de marbre bien entretenues qui constituaient le sol, et contempla les alentours. Il ne se lassait jamais de ce spectacle. Toute la ville de Steinerburg était à ses pieds, et vivait, respirait, riait… Il ne se voyait pas comme un dieu, un père bienveillant, un esprit supérieur, il n'avait pas de telles ambitions. Il se sentait être pleinement un citoyen, soucieux de son bien-être et de celui des gens auxquels il était attaché. Il savait que les Skavens Sauvages ne pouvaient jamais éprouver une telle connexion avec leurs semblables. Ses vrais semblables étaient ici, d'honorables hommes et femmes qui travaillaient ensemble depuis six ans pour construire et faire prospérer le Royaume des Rats.

Il se souvint d'une soirée, quelques années auparavant. Son grand-père l'avait amené sur cet espace. La pipe à la bouche, il lui avait parlé du peuple, et de l'importance de la vie des citoyens. Eux avaient la chance de vivre plus que confortablement, grâce aux ressources et au travail acharné du patriarche, qui avait su faire fructifier l'argent de son propre père. « Mais ce n'est pas tout », avait dit Steiner. « Rappelle-toi, Siggy, que tout ceci n'aurait pas été possible sans tous ces hommes et toutes ces femmes sous nos pieds. Tu n'étais pas encore né quand c'est arrivé, mais ils ont travaillé très dur pour faire de ces terres un pays où il fait bon vivre. Nous sommes les souverains, mais nous avons besoin des sujets. Sans les citoyens, nous ne serions rien. N'oublie jamais de leur montrer le respect qu'ils méritent tous. Ils te respecteront tout autant. »

Il approcha de la barrière, et son cœur se réchauffa un peu. Le soleil qui se couchait éblouissait les toits, les rues, les citernes d'eau, et les tours des plus hauts bâtiments. Il distingua les différents quartiers de la capitale de Vereinbarung. Même la Souricière présentait son plus beau visage. Il était particulièrement fasciné par la forme longue et régulière de l'aqueduc bâti par les Nains, qui avait amené l'eau. Avec le temps, d'immenses réservoirs avaient été implantés çà et là, afin de toujours garantir des réserves d'eau pour les habitants en cas de siège, et surtout de destruction de l'aqueduc.

Quand il se tourna de l'autre côté, Sigmund fit face à la falaise. Le domaine Steiner n'avait pas à craindre grand-chose de ce côté, pour sûr. La falaise était bien trop haute et trop escarpée, à moins d'être un grimpeur d'exception. Ou de voler, par magie ou sur une monture ailée. Les lèvres du jeune homme-rat se plissèrent en un rictus ironique. Les Skavens Sauvages, habitués aux souterrains, n'avaient pas de machines volantes. Du moins, pas à sa connaissance. En revanche, il avait entendu parler des Gobelins, et de leurs inventions catastrophiques. Bien plus hasardeuses que celles concoctées par son frère Gabriel.

Sigmund sentit son cœur se serrer quand le visage inquiet de son petit frère se matérialisa dans son esprit. Il était rentré depuis déjà plusieurs jours, et n'avait pas pris le temps de venir lui parler, seul à seul. Apprécier ses inventions, lui demander ce qu'il avait fait pendant leur absence… Des banalités, mais des petites choses qui constituaient le ciment qui consolidait ce concept tellement cher au Skaven Noir : la famille.

Le jeune Steiner adorait sa famille, chacun d'entre eux. Et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de leur parler plus rudement qu'il le souhaitait, de s'énerver sur eux pour des futilités. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu son grand frère, il l'avait envoyé paître. Il venait tout juste de se disputer avec ses parents.

 _Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? C'est… ma différence ?_

Encore la question de la Rage Noire pour venir le hanter. Il se flanqua nerveusement une tape sur la tempe pour penser à autre chose. Soudain, son oreille pivota lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Isolde derrière lui.

\- Siggy ? Ça ne va pas ?

Sigmund pivota sur ses talons. La petite fille était devant lui, l'air inquiet, une poupée entre les mains. Bianka se tenait à ses côtés. Le jeune homme-rat avala péniblement sa salive.

\- J'ai… juste voulu respirer un peu.

\- Père avait l'air en colère.

\- C'est rien, c'est rien. J'ai juste fait une bêtise.

\- C'est à cause du tueur ?

Un éclat de glace traversa le cœur du Skaven Noir. Il bredouilla :

\- Mais… de quoi tu…

\- Elle sait, coupa Bianka. Elle a entendu les Jumeaux parler.

Sigmund ne savait pas s'il devait être effrayé par le sérieux dont faisait preuve sa petite sœur qui était encore une enfant, ou furieux à l'encontre de ses amis qui n'avaient pas pris assez de précautions. Bianka profita de cet état d'indécision pour l'obliger à faire face à ses responsabilités.

\- Maintenant, je veux que tu lui expliques ce qui s'est passé, et ce que tu comptes faire.

Sigmund s'agenouilla devant Isolde, et posa délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- J'ai voulu donner une chance à ce Skaven Sauvage. Malheureusement, il m'a trompé, et s'est enfui.

\- Tu… tu crois qu'il va revenir se venger ?

Elle tremblait déjà, et des larmes glissaient sous ses yeux écarquillés.

\- Non, petit cœur. Il est trop loin, et de toute façon il est trop lâche.

\- Mais… d'autres pourraient venir ?

Le Skaven Noir essuya délicatement ses larmes avec son pouce.

\- On fait tout pour éviter ça. Nous trouverons leur cachette, et nous les chasserons.

\- Et s'ils sont cachés dans la ville ?

\- Non, on les aurait déjà repérés. Et toi, tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur. Tant que je serai là, tu ne crains absolument rien, petit cœur. N'oublie pas que je suis le Skaven le plus fort du Royaume des Rats. Je balaierai toute la maison avec les fesses du premier Skaven Sauvage qui osera te menacer.

La petite fille sourit péniblement entre deux sanglots. Sigmund tourna la tête vers Bianka.

\- Et Gab ? Il est au courant, lui aussi ?

\- Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

\- Et nos parents ? Ils savent qu'elle sait ?

\- Je leur parlerai.

La Skaven frissonna.

\- Il se fait tard. Tu viens, Soso ? Il faut dormir.

\- Oui, Bianka.

Sigmund embrassa sa petite sœur une dernière fois, et les deux filles rentrèrent, le laissant seul. La nuit était tombée, et les deux lunes brillaient. Le vent soufflait, et les nuages défilaient à toute vitesse, masquant par intermittences les étoiles.

Le grand Skaven Noir se releva, et songea :

 _Kit, Siggy, Gab, Soso… Dommage que Bianka n'ait pas accepté de surnom !_

\- Tout cela est plutôt contrariant, en vérité…

Le Prince Ludwig Steiner tira une bouffée de sa pipe. Le nuage de tabac s'éleva au-dessus de ta tête.

\- Et donc, les enfants sont au courant.

\- Hélas, Père. Bianka me l'a confirmé.

\- Eh bien, le secret n'aura pas duré bien longtemps.

\- Je tâcherai de rappeler-rappeler aux Jumeaux le sens du mot « secret », marmonna Psody, contrarié.

\- Oh, ils l'auraient appris d'une façon ou d'une autre. Entre les bruits de couloir, les rumeurs, les superstitions… sans parler des dégâts que Larn pourrait faire !

La mère-rate se mordit la lèvre.

\- Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas trop de conséquences !

\- Le pire sera le relationnel, Heike. Personnellement, je ne pense pas qu'un Skaven Sauvage seul, affaibli et sans armes, représente un réel danger. Le gros problème, c'est que ça risque de générer de sérieuses tensions !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu préconises ? demanda Romulus.

\- Continuer à garder le secret pour le moment. Pas de scandale, il faut étouffer l'affaire, du moins tant qu'on n'a pas arrêté Larn. L'idéal serait de l'éliminer sans que personne ne le sache. Mais si jamais il crée des problèmes, alors nous devrons le châtier sévèrement, et publiquement. Il faut que nos concitoyens comprennent bien que nous ne tolérerons pas la présence des Skavens Sauvages dans nos frontières ! Et, Romulus, je voudrais que tu préviennes les Gardiens de la Vérité de l'Empire. Au besoin, ils pourront toujours nous aider à confiner le problème à l'intérieur de Vereinbarung.

\- J'ai confiance en vous, Père ! déclara alors Heike d'un ton catégorique.

\- C'est gentil de ta part, mon enfant, mais je ne suis pas parfait, je le reconnais. Gérer un royaume est quelque chose que je fais depuis six ans, et jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais eu à m'occuper de ce genre de crise. Il y a un début à tout. Aussi, toute aide sera bonne à prendre.

Le prieur quitta le cabinet du Prince. Ce dernier s'autorisa à prendre un air plus soucieux.

\- J'espère que Sigmund en tirera quelque chose, cette fois.

\- Je l'espère aussi, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Père, il va falloir nous préparer-apprêter. D'autres vont arriver ! Déjà, nous savons qu'ils ont infiltré Sueño, en voir ici-ici est la suite logique.

\- Depuis six ans, nous vivons selon un mode de vie inédit qui implique des Skavens, récapitula Heike. Les Humains sont peu à peu au courant, et ce que savent les Humains, les Skavens Sauvages le savent à leur tour bien vite. Le Conseil des Treize a appris l'existence de Vereinbarung, c'était fatal.

\- Ils ont même donné à ton compagnon un sobriquet plutôt évocateur. « Grand Blasphémateur »… j'ai entendu plus original.

\- Les Skavens Sauvages n'ont que faire de l'originalité, Père. Leurs méthodes sont toujours les mêmes. C'est pour ça que je suis sûr-certain qu'il y a un contingent quelque part, pas loin. Nous devons le trouver !

Le front du Prince se creusa de sillons inquiets.

\- Quand même, ceux-ci sont bien loin de l'Empire ! Ils sont audacieux !

\- D'autres Skavens Sauvages ont voyagé bien plus loin auparavant, Père, rappela Heike. Souvenez-vous des Pestilens partis en Lustrie, ou des Eshin au Cathay. Ils ne sont probablement pas plus spéciaux que d'autres. Seulement, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut relâcher notre vigilance.

\- Tu as parfaitement raison, ma chérie. Cet intrus n'est pas tombé du ciel. Psody, crois-tu qu'il y aurait une colonie dans le Royaume des Rats ?

\- Pas sous une grande ville, sinon nous l'aurions sentie-repérée. Les habitants Skavens se seraient plaints de mauvaises odeurs inhabituelles, il y aurait des disparitions, ce genre de chose. Mais nous devrions faire des patrouilles en rase-campagne. Brissuc était un terrier sous un petit village, je pense qu'on a affaire à une colonie rurale.

\- Je vous conseille de prévenir les autres princes voisins, aussi, ajouta Heike.

\- Ils vont tous nous déclarer la guerre ! supposa Psody. Ils vont nous reprocher d'avoir attiré sur eux les Sauvages !

\- Si nous mentons par omission et que nos voisins l'apprennent, ils le prendront forcément très mal, mon fils. Verena souhaite nous voir rester honnêtes. De toute façon, comme tu l'as dit, Sueño est déjà soumise à une invasion Skaven. Autant prouver aux princes des alentours que nous reconnaissons nos torts dans cette affaire et que nous sommes prêts à les assumer.

\- Même si nous n'avons pas non plus tous les torts, répliqua Psody.

Mais l'avait-il fait pour rassurer son père et son épouse… ou lui-même ?

Les deux Skavens étaient sur le point de se coucher. Heike était déjà sous les draps. Mais son compagnon, qui finissait de mettre sa chemise de nuit, se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Allez, viens par ici !

\- Une minute, j'ai une précaution-précaution à prendre.

Il quitta la chambre, chandelle à la main, puis descendit jusqu'à son bureau. Il se dirigea jusqu'à un petit meuble dans un coin de la pièce, le poussa, et révéla ainsi une cache pratiquée dans le mur. Dans cette cache attendait un petit coffret. Le Skaven Blanc posa la boîte ouvragée sur le bureau, l'ouvrit, et en sortit un pistolet. Il le chargea lentement, mécaniquement, puis rangea la boîte, prit la petite arme de défense par le canon, et regagna sa chambre.

Heike ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés quand elle distingua le pistolet.

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Le Skaven Blanc se tourna vers son épouse, l'air amer.

\- On a essayé de me tuer-tuer, ma chérie. Larn a échoué, mais un autre essaiera.

\- Mais pourquoi une arme ? Tu as bien ta magie.

Psody fit la grimace.

\- Deux raisons-raisons, mon cœur : je pratique la magie de Ghyran, la magie de la vie. Il n'est pas question de m'en servir pour tuer un être vivant. Griller un démon ou un Mutant sans cervelle, ou encore un mort-vivant passe encore. Mais pas un être vivant.

\- Tu peux neutraliser un être vivant sans le tuer, non ?

\- Oui, mais c'est la deuxième raison : utiliser la magie requiert au moins quelques secondes. La prochaine fois que je verrai un Coureur d'Égout à la fenêtre, je n'aurai pas quelques secondes. Vaincre un ennemi sans le tuer demande le luxe d'avoir le temps pour réfléchir. Tirer sur une menace avec un pistolet ne demande qu'une demi-seconde.

Il ouvrit lentement le tiroir de la table de nuit, et y déposa précautionneusement l'arme. Puis il s'installa à son tour dans le lit, et poussa un profond soupir.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Psody. Nous avons tout surmonté, jusqu'à présent. Toi, tu as échappé à ta vie de Skaven Sauvage, et moi, j'ai survécu à une vie interdite dans l'Empire. Nous avons travaillé très dur depuis notre arrivée ici, surtout toi, qui as risqué ta vie de nombreuses fois pendant les Récoltes. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes réunis dans un royaume qui a été créé pour nous, nous avons cinq enfants merveilleux, des amis fidèles, et un peuple qui a confiance en nous. Personne ne pourra nous enlever tout ça.

Elle passa ses doigts graciles sur sa poitrine, d'abord, délicatement, puis avec sensualité. Le Skaven Blanc sentit ses lèvres se relever en un sourire complice. Il tendit la main, lui caressa la joue, puis le cou. Elle eut un petit rire quand il glissa ses phalanges dans le col de sa chemise de nuit. Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour précipiter les choses. Elle rabattit la couverture, se redressa sur le lit, et envoya son vêtement de nuit par-dessus son épaule. Psody ricana à son tour alors qu'il arracha furieusement sa liquette. Quand la femme-rate se jeta sur lui, tous les soucis des deux derniers jours s'envolèrent dans la nuit, à travers la fenêtre.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Le Flamboyant

**Filles et Fils du Rat Cornu,**

 **Je voudrais vous dire que je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai pris du retard par rapport au rythme que je m'étais fixé. Le fait est que ces dernières semaines ont été très longues. Mon travail est de plus en plus pénible, la situation en termes d'employés, d'ambiance et de moyens s'est dégradée, et ça ne va pas s'arranger. Et donc, je m'applique à passer du temps avec ma famille et mes amis, à me promener pour me détendre, ou me défouler sur les jeux vidéo, ce qui fait que l'écriture a tourné un peu au ralenti.**

 **Je vais tâcher de maintenir un rythme soutenu. Je comprendrai que vous puissiez être un peu frustrés en voyant les parutions s'espacer. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des retours, positifs ou négatifs, pourvu qu'ils soient constructifs, ou à poser des questions. J'ai l'impression d'en recevoir moins qu'avec _L'Enfant Terrible_. Et je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre. N'oubliez pas non plus de consulter la page DeviantArt ChildrenOfPsody, voire de me proposer vos dessins – les meilleurs pourront même devenir canoniques, à l'instar de la peinture de Pixpins qui a donné son visage à Schwanlin Finston.**

 **Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour votre compréhension. Je vous invite à déguster ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant pouvoir vous servir les suivants sans trop vous faire attendre.**

 **Merci pour votre fidélité. Longue vie au Prince Steiner, et Gloire au Rat Cornu !**

Le vent soufflait, emportait avec lui les premiers pétales des fleurs des cerisiers. Le temps était splendide, le soleil au beau fixe. L'air se réchauffait, et annonçait un été qui promettait d'être radieux. Les habitants de Vereinbarung avaient pris l'habitude de la douce chaleur de cette brise, venue du Golfe Noir, à l'ouest. C'était jour de marché, et les rues débordaient d'activité. La grande place Karl Franz, en particulier, offrait un spectacle particulièrement vivement, deux fois par semaine. Les enfants jouaient à se poursuivre ou à courir après les poules, les oies et les moutons, les adultes faisaient leurs achats, et les marchands qui venaient de reprendre le travail après leur dîner rechargeaient leurs étals.

Trois jeunes roturières, les bras chargés de paniers pleins à craquer de fruits et légumes, plaisantaient gaiment. L'aînée parlait de la maladresse de son mari, trop balourd pour être en position de force la nuit venue, au lit. La deuxième racontait la dernière bêtise de son jeune fils qui avait cru bon d'aider son père en tentant de colorer le chien avec la peinture destinée à la porte d'entrée. La troisième, un peu rêveuse, confiait qu'un jeune garçon de courses avait attiré son attention. Devait-elle répondre à ses avances ? Assurément, répondit la plus âgée, elle-même mariée depuis une douzaine d'années.

La deuxième allait ajouter une petite blague salace, mais quelque chose attira soudainement son attention. Son regard se focalisa sur une forme qui avançait lentement dans leur direction. Ses deux amies distinguèrent à leur tour la silhouette pour le moins étrange.

Les têtes pivotèrent, les voix se turent progressivement, l'atmosphère parut soudainement bien plus fraîche.

Les claquements réguliers des sabots ferrés du cheval ricochèrent sur les murs des hautes maisons qui délimitaient la place publique. C'était un superbe étalon alezan, racé, en excellente condition physique. Sur son dos, installé sur la selle ouvragée avec un soin exceptionnel, un grand personnage tenait les rênes. On ne pouvait voir son visage, dissimulé sous une capuche de cuir tanné, tout au plus son menton fin et imberbe. Il paraissait toutefois très grand, et mince. Les murmures autour de lui se firent plus inquiets lorsque les habitants de Steinerburg virent qu'il n'était pas seul sur la monture. En effet, un Skaven au pelage sombre était allongé sur la croupe du cheval, complètement nu, avec de solides menottes aux poignets et aux chevilles, et un sac de toile sur la tête.

Sans la moindre considération pour les habitants de Steinerburg, l'étranger avança, et dépassa la place du marché. Il repéra une petite ruelle entre deux pâtés de maison. Il y arrêta son cheval. Il tendit l'oreille, et n'entendit plus que quelques rumeurs au loin. Il pivota sur sa selle, se pencha vers son « passager », et murmura en queekish :

\- On est bientôt arrivés. Continue à être bien sage-sage, et tu ne souffriras peut-être pas.

Le prisonnier remua, et poussa un petit gémissement de terreur. L'homme eut un petit ricanement satisfait. Il talonna son cheval.

Il arriva au Quartier du Calice. Cet endroit rassemblait les principaux temples de Steinerburg. Dans le Royaume des Rats, on priait les mêmes dieux que dans l'Empire, mais seules les principales divinités Humaines avaient leurs temples. Six d'entre elles étaient ainsi privilégiées :

En premier lieu, le voyageur en quête de spiritualité était accueilli par le temple de Shallya. Ce grand bâtiment de pierre blanche était sobre, à l'image de la déesse qu'il honorait. Il disposait cependant d'un grand dortoir, de cellules séparées pour la douzaine de prêtresses qui y séjournaient en permanence – généralement les célibataires, les membres du temple mariés avaient la possibilité d'habiter dans une bâtisse prévue à cet effet deux rues plus loin. Le plus souvent, les malheureux qui avaient besoin des services de ce temple venaient du Quartier du Marteau, où les artisans travaillaient et pouvaient avoir un accident, ou bien ils venaient du Quartier de la Colombe, plus modeste et moins bien fréquenté. Les plus pauvres et les plus mal en point n'osaient pas quitter la Souricière, mais ceux qui bravaient cette peur n'étaient pas contraints de traverser tout le Calice. Devant le temple se trouvait une grande fontaine bénie par la Matriarche de Shallya, une vieille femme nommée Mère Luana. Cet équipement avait la réputation de toujours prodiguer de l'eau saine.

Le deuxième dieu à bénéficier de la reconnaissance des habitants de Vereinbarung était Morr. Son temple et son grand jardin étaient en face du temple de Shallya. La vie et la mort sont toujours étroitement liés, et les vies qui s'éteignaient dans la maison de la déesse de la Compassion trouvaient rapidement refuge dans l'immense parc protégé qui recueillait les enveloppes charnelles. L'édifice était encore plus austère que le temple de Shallya. Il était également plus sombre, bâti de pierres sombres, avec un toit recouvert d'ardoise noire. Peu de prêtres occupaient ce bâtiment de taille moyenne, dirigé avec froideur et précision par le prieur Wenceslas.

Taal et Rhya, le fameux couple de dieux affiliés à la Nature et à ses forces, occupaient une place de choix dans le Quartier du Calice. En vérité, ils étaient les dieux vénérés par la majorité des habitants du Royaume des Rats. Des fermiers, des agriculteurs, des pisteurs… toutes les professions qui se rapprochaient de la campagne, en somme. Ludwig Steiner était lui-même originaire de Talabheim, la ville de l'Empire où se trouvait le plus grand temple connu dédié à ces deux divinités. Même s'il jurait lui-même davantage par Verena, il avait choisi de favoriser les dieux les plus adorés par le peuple. La topographie du Quartier du Calice avait cette gigantesque bâtisse comme point central ; le Temple de Taal et Rhya avait même un grand mur de pierre, et une rivière en circuit fermé entourait le secteur. Il y avait dans l'enceinte de ce domaine un bosquet d'arbres où les prêtres et les prêtresses pouvaient pratiquer leurs rites, une ménagerie, un jardin de fleurs aux couleurs et aux parfums incroyables. Le temple lui-même était imposant, ses hautes tours étaient recouvertes de plantes grimpantes. Son clocher, en particulier, disparaissait presque sous une masse tentaculaire de branches.

Dans le Quartier de la Balance, le quartier le plus riche de la ville où se trouvait le domaine Steiner, le pèlerin pouvait rendre hommage à Verena, la déesse de la Justice et de la Vérité. Le Grand Tribunal faisait office de temple, comme le voulaient les usages, et toutes les affaires, des plus bénignes aux plus graves, pouvaient trouver leur résolution en ces lieux. L'étranger savait que ce temple abritait quelques membres de la secte des Gardiens de la Vérité, entre autres le prévôt Tomas. Les Gardiens de la Vérité rassemblaient toutes les connaissances qu'ils pouvaient, et aucun savoir ne devait être délibérément détruit. Cela impliquait parfois de prendre le risque de conserver des artefacts dangereux, corrompus par le Chaos. Un souvenir plutôt pénible revint en mémoire de l'homme cagoulé, mais il n'y resta guère. Cette cicatrice, bien que toujours présente dans son esprit, ne le gênait plus depuis longtemps.

Restait un dieu qui n'avait pas la même reconnaissance que les autres à Vereinbarung. C'était Sigmar, le plus jeune dieu du panthéon des Humains. Les prêtres de Sigmar étaient connus pour être le bras armé des dieux face aux hérétiques et aux créatures impies. Les Orques, les Mutants, les Gobelins étaient autant d'ennemis jurés pour le Premier Empereur devenu le Dernier Dieu. Sigmar était réputé pour son extrémisme. Autant Ulric était détaché des affaires mortelles, préférant juste s'adonner à la brutalité du combat, autant les saintes écritures présentaient Sigmar Heldenhammer comme un dieu sévère et intolérant. Les fidèles modérés tâchaient de voir Sigmar comme un défenseur, un rempart face à toutes les menaces, mais les plus zélés étaient des fanatiques prêts à exterminer sans jugement ni hésitation tout ce qui leur paraissait un tant soit peu hérétique.

Il était donc difficilement concevable d'avoir des Sigmarites dans un royaume où Humains et Skavens vivaient ensemble. Cependant, pour éviter de contrarier l'Empereur Karl Franz, et par respect pour les Humains qui l'avaient suivi, le Prince Ludwig avait accepté de faire restaurer un petit bâtiment pour le consacrer à Sigmar au Quartier du Marteau, près de la caserne des militaires. Il avait toutefois imposé la ferme condition pour ses prêtres de ne jamais considérer les hommes-rats comme inférieurs aux Humains. Jusqu'ici, il n'y avait pas eu de problème, mais aucun Skaven n'était encore entré dans cet ordre.

D'autres dieux comme Myrmidia, Ulric, Manann ou Ranald étaient régulièrement invoqués, mais aucun n'avait de temple officiel. Ce qui restait normal pour Ranald, le dieu des voleurs. Il y avait très probablement un temple secret dans chaque grande ville de Vereinbarung. Hé oui, les réseaux de bandits existaient partout, y compris et surtout dans les Royaumes Renégats.

L'étranger n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup s'enfoncer dans le quartier. Il approcha du temple de Shallya. Il vit trois silhouettes devant les portes grandes ouvertes : deux prêtresses vêtues de la robe blanche des « colombes », une rousse et une blonde, et un petit garçon blond âgé d'une poignée de saisons. Quand il obliqua vers le bâtiment, il vit la prêtresse rousse pousser l'enfant vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, et son oreille perçut le chuchotement de celle-ci : « Jehan, va m'attendre dans le réfectoire. Dépêche-toi ! ». Il ne put réprimer une moue ironique. Il inspirait visiblement la méfiance, et ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Sans descendre de sa monture, il inclina poliment la tête et parla d'une voix claire et mélodieuse.

\- Bonjour, mes sœurs.

La prêtresse blonde fit un sourire légèrement crispé.

\- Soyez le bienvenu au temple de la Déesse Shallya ! Je suis Sœur Astrid, et voici Sœur Judy !

Sœur Judy Hoffnung était rentrée d'Hoffnungshügel avec les derniers orphelins de la dernière Récolte, et avait regagné sa place au temple de Steinerburg. Elle avait retrouvé non sans émotion son mari et leur enfant.

\- J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu, messire ? murmura la femme rousse.

\- En effet, répondit tranquillement le personnage cagoulé. Il y a quelques années, je suis venu rendre visite au Prince. Je le connais depuis des années, ma sœur. Vous m'avez sans doute aperçu à ce moment-là ?

\- C'est bien possible. Alors, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

\- Je suis venu voir le prieur Romulus. Il faut recalibrer sa balance.

\- Plaît-il ? demanda sœur Astrid.

La réaction de Sœur Judy fut toute autre.

\- Bien sûr ! Les plateaux de cuivre ont toujours besoin d'un coup de cire !

\- Dois-je aussi épousseter les poids ?

\- Absolument, l'encre du parchemin vient de sécher.

Les deux interlocuteurs firent chacun un petit signe de tête, et l'étranger cagoulé demanda :

\- Alors, puis-je le voir ?

\- Vous ne le verrez pas ici, messire. Il travaille avec le Maître Mage Prospero, au manoir du Prince. Vous devrez vous y rendre.

\- Je connais le chemin. Mes sœurs, je vous salue.

Puis il fit faire demi-tour à son cheval, et la monture quitta la place et repartit au pas vers le Quartier de la Balance.

Une fois disparu de leur champ de vision, Sœur Astrid demanda à Sœur Judy :

\- Vous connaissez donc cet individu ?

\- Oui, enfin… De loin.

\- Et vous avez réussi à le reconnaître malgré le temps et la cagoule ?

\- C'est justement la cagoule. Si je ne me trompe pas, il s'agit d'un Mage du Collège du Feu.

La jeune fille blonde eut un petit frisson.

\- Il me fait un peu peur…

\- Si ce personnage est bien celui auquel je pense, alors heureusement que vous ne connaissez pas son histoire. Là, vous auriez peur.

\- Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal chez lui. Sa taille, sa carrure, cette voix… Il avait l'air physiquement jeune, mais avec un vécu beaucoup plus long dans sa manière de se tenir et de parler.

\- Ce n'est guère étonnant, il doit avoir plus d'un siècle d'existence.

\- Un siècle ? Mais aucun Humain ne pourrait vivre aussi longtemps sans être une ruine !

\- Je n'ai pas dit que c'est un Humain, Sœur Astrid. Vous n'avez jamais vu d'Elfe ?

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

\- Un Elfe ?

\- Cela m'étonne que vous ne l'ayez pas vu, d'ailleurs. Vous habitez le Royaume des Rats depuis plus longtemps que moi, vous auriez dû le croiser ?

\- Il faut croire que Shallya a jugé qu'il n'était pas important pour ma mission d'être en contact avec cet individu ?

\- C'est une façon de voir les choses.

\- Et que signifiait ce charabia ?

\- Charabia ? Ah oui ! Notre petit échange ? Oh, trois fois rien. C'est un moyen de reconnaissance des Gardiens de la Vérité. Une succession de quatre phrases qui ne peuvent être prononcées par hasard, et suffisamment absconses pour dérouter celui qui ne les connaîtrait pas.

\- Ah, je vois. Une réponse du tac au tac signifie donc que vous faites tous deux partie de cet Ordre ?

\- Oui, c'est même grâce aux Gardiens de la Vérité que j'ai été impliquée dans le projet de constitution du Royaume des Rats.

\- Vous avez vu ? Il avait un prisonnier.

\- Oui, j'ai vu, mais j'ai appris à ne voir que ce qui me concerne.

\- Hum… J'espère que cet étranger n'apporte pas le malheur avec lui.

Sœur Judy ne répondit pas, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser la même chose.

L'étranger se dirigea lentement mais sûrement jusqu'au sommet de la colline. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de son objectif, le personnage cagoulé appréciait le changement d'architecture. Il remonta des rues dont les maisons étaient de plus en plus grandes, de plus en plus ouvragées et solides. Les fers du cheval claquèrent, les pavés remplaçaient la terre battue sous ses sabots.

 _Il faudrait quand même qu'ils pensent à ouvrir des Collèges de Magie ici…_

C'était une chose qui manquait cruellement à une ville digne de ce nom, dans l'esprit de l'Elfe. Il n'avait effectivement vu aucune construction qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à une école de magie. Or, si le Maître Mage Prospero Steiner était connu comme étant l'unique Skaven apte à utiliser la magie, il pouvait y avoir des Humains présentant de telles dispositions ? Et si d'autres Skavens se révélaient aptes ? Tant d'interrogations dont il comptait bien faire part au Prince.

Enfin, quand il arriva à la grande grille qui délimitait le Quartier de la Balance, l'homme arrêta sa monture, et s'adressa directement aux gardes d'une voix claire.

\- Bien le bonjour, messieurs.

Les deux soldats se sentirent immédiatement mal à l'aise, mus par un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Que voulez-vous, citoyen ?

\- Je voudrais voir le Prieur Romulus.

\- Il doit être au temple de Shallya.

\- J'en viens, on m'a assuré qu'il travaillait chez son excellence le Maître Mage à cette heure.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? répliqua l'autre.

Sans mot dire, l'individu tendit sa main droite, et s'apprêta à retirer son gant. Immédiatement, les deux gardes reculèrent, arquebuse braquée vers le visiteur. Celui-ci s'immobilisa, et chuchota avec un petit sourire :

\- Pas d'inquiétude, je vous montre juste un sceau officiel que sa sainteté la Grande Prêtresse Marieka van der Perssen du Temple de Verena d'Altdorf m'a confié.

Il tira doucement le gant de cuir, et présenta son doigt. Le premier garde avança, plissa les yeux, et contempla fixement l'anneau, et le petit disque métallique sculpté qui l'ornait.

\- C'est bien le sceau de Verena. Je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant, par ici ?

Quand il releva la tête, il distingua les yeux de l'étranger. Ils étincelèrent d'un éclat violet. L'homme à cheval se passa la main dans les cheveux. L'espace d'un instant, le garde crut voir une mèche de cheveux sous le tissu de la capuche réverbérer la lumière du soleil d'un éclat orangé, comme une pièce de soie cuivrée.

L'autre garde appela :

\- Pat !

Un troisième homme d'armes plus jeune arriva aussitôt.

\- Va chercher le prieur Romulus. Monsieur dit qu'il est avec le Maître Mage. Et grouille-toi !

La lame sinusoïdale fendit l'air en sifflant et s'abattit sur le mannequin d'entraînement. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. En tête, puis sur le côté droit, puis dans la jambe gauche.

\- Il a dû avoir bien mal ! ironisa la voix de Bianka.

Sigmund baissa sa fidèle épée et s'essuya le front du revers de la main. Il se tourna vers sa sœur qui le regardait s'entraîner, assise sur une barrière.

\- Tes coups sont précis, aussi. Tu arrives à toujours taper aux mêmes endroits. Comme quoi, tu es vraiment appliqué, quand tu ne perds pas la tête à cause de la Rage Noire.

Le jeune homme-rat s'approcha de la fille, ramassa une outre posée sur une caisse, et but quelques gorgées d'eau. Puis il murmura tranquillement :

\- T'as encore rien vu, sœurette.

Il inspira profondément, puis fit volte-face en envoyant son bras en avant, comme un fouet. Cœur de Licorne fendit l'air en tournoyant et se planta d'un coup sec en plein dans le torse du mannequin. De nouveau, il regarda Bianka. Celle-ci avait perdu toute trace d'indifférence. Elle applaudit franchement.

\- Bravo, bravo !

\- T'es mignonne quand tu souris.

Bianka cessa aussitôt, et fit la grimace.

\- Imbécile ! N'empêche que tu es vraiment très doué !

Le jeune homme-rat retira son épée du mannequin.

\- Dis, ça te dirait de savoir te battre aussi bien que moi ?

\- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ! répondit la fille-rat d'un ton pincé.

\- Absolument pas. Si tu veux, je peux te donner quelques conseils, histoire que tu saches au moins par quel bout prendre une arme.

Elle se laissa tomber de la barrière, et rajusta sa robe.

\- Oh, ce ne serait pas convenable.

\- De quoi ?

\- Une jeune fille bien élevée, de mon rang, ne se roule pas dans cette boue.

\- Marjan est de haut rang, elle aussi, et ça ne l'empêche pas de savoir se battre. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une fille que tu dois rester dans ta bibliothèque ou sur ton métier à tisser !

Bianka se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Franchement, j'aurais l'air de quoi ?

\- D'une femme forte, et belle. Ça peut être très beau, une femme qui sait se battre. T'as jamais pensé à plaire aux garçons ?

\- Oh, espèce de…

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Sigmund regarda sa sœur des pieds à la tête et ajouta :

\- Il faudra que tu sois habillée pour ça. Pas question que je t'entraîne avec cette tenue.

\- Ha ! Tu me vois à moitié nue comme les saltimbanques strigany ? Ah, oui, ça, pour aguicher les garçons…

\- Non, plutôt avec des vêtements pratiques et solides qui protègent bien. Regarde Marjan : quand elle porte son armure avec son casque, pas moyen de faire la différence avec un homme !

\- Moi, en armure ? T'es trop drôle ! Comment veux-tu que je tienne debout avec des dizaines de livres sur le dos ?

\- Il y a des vêtements de cuir rembourré. Je suis sûr que ça t'irait à merveille !

Bianka fit une moue réflexive.

\- Après tout… j'ai peut-être intérêt à savoir me défendre ? La prochaine fois qu'un assassin Eshin tentera d'entrer chez nous…

Le Skaven Noir eut un sourire satisfait. Il allait chercher une épée en bois sur le râtelier, lorsqu'il entendit un serviteur l'appeler.

\- Maître Sigmund ?

\- Ouais, Andreas ?

\- Votre père, ainsi que son Altesse le Prince, requièrent votre présence dans le laboratoire.

\- Ah… D'accord.

Il pivota vers Bianka. Sa sœur eut un petit mouvement d'épaule.

\- Une autre fois, peut-être, grand guerrier ? En attendant, je devrais peut-être me coudre des vêtements plus… adaptés ?

\- Excellente idée, approuva le grand Skaven Noir.

Il rengaina son épée, et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers le laboratoire de son père.

Quand il entra dans le petit bâtiment, il vit Psody et Steiner parler à une troisième personne qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. C'était pour lui une certitude, car jamais il n'aurait pu oublier une personne avec de tels traits.

Devant lui se tenait un homme, grand, très grand, plus grand que son grand-père. Il était anormalement mince, sans pour autant paraître rachitique ou malade. Au contraire, il paraissait être en pleine forme. Il portait une tunique faite d'étoffes précieuses abondamment décorée de fils dorés, de clous de cuivre polis, de lanières de cuir, et de motifs où revenait régulièrement un symbole que l'homme-rat ne sut identifier – une sorte de clef stylisée avec un panneton arrondi. Son pantalon était assorti, et ses bottes étaient impeccablement cirées.

\- Ah, te voilà ! Voici mon deuxième petit-fils, Sigmund. Je lui confierais ma vie sans la moindre hésitation. Mon enfant, je te présente Maître Brisingr Mainsûre.

Maître Brisingr Mainsûre s'inclina avec un petit geste de la main. Ses mouvements étaient précis et racés, ses doigts souples et gracieux. Il releva la tête, et ses yeux améthyste soutinrent le regard méfiant du Skaven Noir. Ce qui troubla le plus ce dernier était les cheveux de l'étranger. Ils étaient d'un roux flamboyant. Oui, le mot n'était pas trop fort. Des reflets plus ou moins vifs semblaient parcourir la crinière ébouriffée de l'invité, et les mèches remuaient légèrement d'elles-mêmes, comme les flammes d'un feu de cheminée.

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ? se hasarda à demander Sigmund.

\- En effet, répondit son grand-père. Notre ami habite Altdorf, mais il est né sur l'île d'Ulthuan, le pays des Hauts Elfes.

Ce fut à cet instant que Sigmund repéra les oreilles de l'individu, légèrement pointues. Plus de doute, cet homme n'était pas humain. Psody enchaîna :

\- Maître Mainsûre est Magister pour le Collège du Feu, c'est l'école de magie où l'on apprend à canaliser-utiliser le vent d'Aqshy.

\- C'est un expert en qui j'ai une confiance absolue, ajouta le Prince. Il fait partie des quelques personnes qui ont trouvé et amené à moi ta mère, il y a des années.

\- Oh… enchanté, murmura Sigmund, de moins en moins à l'aise.

\- Il est venu pour apporter quelques documents à Romulus, qui permettront de m'aider à écrire-composer un enchantement pour purifier le sol du domaine Nichetti, expliqua le Skaven Blanc.

\- Et j'en profite également ici pour vous apporter un cadeau, jeune homme.

À ces mots, Sigmund haussa franchement les sourcils. Pour la première fois, il venait d'entendre la voix de l'Elfe. C'était un timbre doux, léger, mélodieux, presque chantant. En fait, il allait bien en accord avec la grâce du personnage. Même sans être Humain ou Elfe lui-même, le Skaven Noir comprit qu'il avait devant lui quelqu'un dont la physionomie troublerait sans doute plus d'une personne sensible à la beauté du corps. Cela ne le rassura pas, il avait entendu parler de la beauté qui pouvait dissimuler la pire des noirceurs, comme celle des esclaves de Slaanesh.

Psody recula vers un coin du laboratoire, en direction d'un rideau. Le rideau dissimulait un petit réduit où il entreposait ses instruments et ses feuilles de parchemin. Sigmund sentit son cœur se crisper quand il réalisa autre chose : la vue de l'Elfe l'avait distrait jusqu'à présent, mais il flottait une odeur caractéristique dans la pièce. Une odeur à la fois familière et désagréable. Le glissement des anneaux de bois sur la tringle à rideau refixa son attention vers son père.

Le Skaven Blanc avait tiré le rideau, et révélé le réduit, ainsi qu'un tabouret sur lequel était assis un Skaven complètement nu, menotté aux poignets et aux chevilles, avec un sac en toile qui lui couvrait la tête.

 _C'est lui qui pue comme ça !_

L'Elfe s'approcha du prisonnier.

\- Je l'ai trouvé en train de dévorer la carcasse d'une vache. Il n'a pas pu courir bien loin, vu toute la viande qu'il avait dans l'estomac.

Et il arracha le sac d'un geste vif. Sigmund sentit son sang s'embraser dans ses veines quand il reconnut le faciès de Larn. Celui-ci écarquilla de grands yeux terrifiés, et essaya de hurler. Le bâillon à chaîne coincé dans sa bouche l'en empêcha, il put juste émettre un mugissement étouffé.

\- _Toi !_

Sigmund leva les mains, ses ongles tendus comme des griffes, et avança d'un pas nerveux vers le Skaven Sauvage. Aussitôt, Brisingr leva la main, et une épée à lame de feu jaillit dans un crépitement d'incendie. Le Skaven Noir fit un bond en arrière, bras en croix devant son visage.

Sans perdre son sang-froid, l'Elfe murmura d'une voix doucereuse :

\- Votre Altesse, je vous prie de pardonner mon audace, mais je préfère prévenir un accident fâcheux plutôt que de devoir réparer les dégâts, si c'est même possible.

\- Vous êtes absous, Mainsûre. En vérité, je voulais éviter de vous le dire, mais mon petit-fils a juste un petit défaut : il a tendance à privilégier l'action à la réflexion.

L'Elfe répondit par un petit hochement de tête, puis l'épée de feu s'évanouit en un claquement de doigt. Sigmund reprit son souffle, et sentit la honte lui monter aux joues. Il voulut faire diversion en recentrant la conversation sur le misérable.

\- Vous avez dû le suivre longtemps ?

\- Il ne m'a pas fallu plus d'une demi-journée pour retrouver ce fuyard. Oh, ça fait partie de mon métier de Magister ; je suis entraîné à traquer les proies que le Collège du Feu recherche. Je lutte contre le Chaos sous toutes ses formes, mais quand un ami me demande un coup de main, je peux le lui apporter. Celui-ci ne m'a donc pas posé de problème, j'ai connu des adversaires bien plus redoutables.

\- Vous êtes un chasseur professionnel ?

\- Mon gibier est tout ce qui menace l'Empire et ses alliés, mon terrain de chasse n'a pas de limites. J'irai jusqu'au bout de Naggaroth pour retrouver ma cible.

La bouche de Brisingr se plissa en un petit sourire étrange. Le malaise du Skaven Noir augmenta d'un cran. La voix de son grand-père fit pivoter son oreille.

\- Avez-vous dû affronter ses complices, Maître Mainsûre ?

\- Aucune inquiétude à avoir, votre Altesse : il n'a pas eu le temps de retrouver d'autres individus de son terrier. Les siens ont dû l'abandonner.

\- Et… y a-t-il eu des dégâts-pertes ?

\- J'ai bien peur que oui, Psody. Plusieurs têtes de bétail ont été massacrées, un sac de grains de blé souillé, l'un des valets de ferme s'est pris un méchant coup, sans parler du préjudice moral… J'ai donné au fermier une centaine de couronnes d'or de dédommagement.

\- Tu sais ce que ça signifie, Sigmund ?

Le Skaven Noir baissa la tête.

\- Oui, Père. Maître Mainsûre, je vous rendrai cet argent tout à l'heure.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

\- Hum… Père, je peux te parler en privé ?

Le Skaven Blanc lança un petit regard interrogateur vers l'Elfe, qui haussa juste les épaules. Les deux Skavens se retrouvèrent dans le parc.

\- Comment il a pu retrouver Larn aussi facilement ?

\- Il est très doué dans l'art de chasser les individus indésirables. Sa spécialité est les créatures magiques-magiques. Ce n'est pas le cas de celui-là, mais comme je m'y attendais, il a manqué de prudence.

\- Oui, mais quand même ! Ça tombait plutôt bien !

Psody eut un petit soupir agacé.

\- En fait, dès que nous avons capturé Larn, je lui ai tout de suite envoyé une missive par le biais de Frère Tomas. Brisingr Mainsûre fait aussi partie de l'Ordre des Gardiens de la Vérité. Je lui ai demandé de te suivre discrètement pour veiller à ce que tu accomplisses ta mission, tout en lui précisant dans quelle direction tu étais parti-parti, afin qu'il te retrouve directement.

Sigmund sentit un violent coup de fouet dans sa moelle épinière.

\- Tu m'as fait suivre par cet Elfe ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne m'as pas fait confiance !

\- Je t'ai fait confiance en te laissant emmener Larn ! Brisingr serait rentré sans se montrer à toi si tu avais été jusqu'au bout, et je l'aurais accueilli normalement. Ou il t'aurait aidé si les complices de Larn avaient été trop nombreux pour toi. Mais tu as échoué, et tu as laissé filer un Eshin ! Heureusement que cet Elfe était là, il a minimisé les dégâts ! Bien, tu as fini avec tes questions ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien. Maintenant, va chercher deux gardes. Tu vas leur ordonner de conduire-mettre Larn au cachot, où il restera jusqu'au jour où il sera décapité publiquement.

Le Skaven Blanc leva alors un index autoritaire vers son fils.

\- Et je t'interdis-défends formellement de l'approcher. Je ne veux pas que tu te trouves à moins de cent yards de lui jusqu'à son exécution. Si jamais tu t'avisais de me désobéir, tu le regretterais ! C'est compris ?

Sigmund ne répondit pas, il grommela juste dans sa barbe.

\- Est-ce que c'est compris ? articula Psody, deux tons plus fort.

\- Oui, Père, c'est compris ! Voilà ! Moi pas approcher petite vermine avant exécution ! Très clair-limpide ! Aller chercher gardes !

Le Skaven Noir partit vers la résidence principale d'un pas rageur.

Le soir, le Prince invita Brisingr Mainsûre à sa table pour le souper. Le Magister fut ainsi présenté aux sœurs de Sigmund. Gabriel, une fois de plus, avait bien trop peur pour oser descendre au même étage que le nouveau venu, et n'était pas présent.

\- En vérité, cela est vraiment très plaisant de voir deux peuples si dissemblables construire une histoire commune main dans la main. J'ai l'impression de voir un prodigieux développement de ce que nous avons commencé avec Heike il y a des années.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas si simple, observa alors le Prince. Cela fait maintenant six ans que le Royaume des Rats est en place, et nous avons dernièrement observé des tensions entre Humains et Skavens. Nous nous efforçons de régler les problèmes de communication, mais nous devrons rester vigilants.

\- Il faudra en effet veiller à ce que ces « problèmes de communication » ne prennent pas trop d'ampleur pour devenir hors de contrôle. Et puisque nous parlons de « contrôle », votre Altesse, je me permets d'attirer votre attention sur les questions d'ordre magique.

\- C'est-à-dire, Mainsûre ?

Le Magister prit son inspiration, et expliqua d'une traite :

\- Votre royaume semble bien se développer, et Humains comme Skavens ont l'air d'y vivre harmonieusement, si l'on excepte les petits soucis dont vous venez de parler. Mais depuis mon arrivée, j'ai constaté que si les dieux ont bien leur maison, il n'en est pas de même pour les personnes pouvant percevoir et apprivoiser les vents de Magie. Tout au long de mon chemin jusqu'à vous, j'ai régulièrement senti la présence de ces vents, ils soufflent bien en vos frontières. Et donc, je suis à peu près sûr qu'il y a des gens capables de manier ces énergies. C'est mathématique.

\- Vous pouvez être sûr, mon ami, répondit le Prince. Figurez-vous qu'un couple de Skavens est venu voir mon fils il y a quelques jours. Ils lui ont présenté leur premier-né. Le bébé avait une fourrure blanche et deux petites cornes.

\- Oh… les signes caractéristiques des Skavens qui n'ont pas besoin de malepierre pour dompter les vents du Warp !

\- Exactement. S'il y en a eu un, il y en aura probablement d'autres, et je ne parle pas, notez bien, de mes concitoyens Humains qui pourraient également devenir des mages !

\- L'enfant dont vous me parlez… c'est un garçon ?

\- Oui.

\- Hum… dommage, j'aurais été curieux de voir une fille avec les caractéristiques des Skavens Blancs.

\- Patience, ce n'est que le premier. Il y en aura d'autres, peut-être du beau sexe ?

\- En attendant, je vous pose la question, votre Majesté : comptez-vous ouvrir des collèges ?

\- Ce n'est pas encore une priorité, mais j'y pense de plus en plus régulièrement. J'ai pu louer les services d'un druide pour enseigner à Psody la magie de Ghyran, or pour un royaume entier, ça ne suffira pas. Je devrais écrire une missive à l'Empereur Karl Franz pour avoir son accord. Peut-être qu'il accepterait de m'envoyer quelques mages volontaires ?

\- Si j'appuie votre demande auprès de lui, ce sera une certitude, votre Altesse.

Alors qu'ils finissaient le dessert, Psody se leva.

\- Si vous le permettez, je vais me coucher. La journée a été longue-longue. En plus, demain, je devrai me lever tôt. Un long travail nous attend, Maître Mainsûre.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, mon ami.

Le Skaven Blanc quitta la salle à manger sans ajouter un mot. Le grand Humain bâilla.

\- Je vais aussi y aller. Les dieux me pardonnent, mais avec l'âge, je fatigue plus vite.

Et le Prince sortit à son tour. Isolde avait retenu le « les dieux me pardonnent », et cette expression réveilla en elle une furieuse poussée de curiosité. Elle demanda sans hésiter :

\- Et quel dieu priez-vous, Maître Mage ?

Cette interrogation peu subtile ne manqua pas de contrarier Heike.

\- Voyons, Isolde ! Tu ne dois pas poser ce genre de question ! C'est très malpoli !

Isolde sursauta, et resta figée, surprise par le brutal haussement de ton de sa mère. Elle prit conscience que l'affaire était sérieuse lorsqu'elle la vit demander au magicien, toute confuse :

\- Je vous en prie, Maître Mainsûre, pardonnez l'indiscrétion de ma fille.

Heureusement, l'Elfe était ne sembla pas offusqué.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, petite souris. J'apprécie la curiosité quand elle n'est pas entachée de mauvais sentiments. Il est vrai que certaines personnes pourraient être fâchées si on aborde ce sujet de cette façon, mais je sais à quel genre d'interlocuteur j'ai affaire, en l'occurrence une enfant, certes un peu directe, mais innocente comme tout.

Brisingr s'adressa directement à la petite fille.

\- Rappelle-toi ce que vient de dire ta mère : il est des sujets dont tout le monde ne peut librement parler, et la religion en fait partie. Tu dois donc être sûre d'être suffisamment proche de quelqu'un avant de le questionner à ce propos. Tu as bien compris ?

Isolde hocha nerveusement la tête. Le sourire de l'Elfe s'élargit un peu.

\- Allez, je peux répondre à ta question : je crois en Hoeth. C'est le dieu de la connaissance et de l'érudition de mon peuple. Pour les magiciens, c'est également le dieu le plus proche de la magie. Les Humains connaissent Shallya, Ulric, Verena ou Taal, mais ils n'ont pas de dieu qui soit directement lié à la magie. Tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Euh… non.

\- Parce que les Humains ne connaissaient pas la magie, quand ils ont commencé à entendre les voix de leurs dieux. Si je ne me trompe point, Sigmar est le dieu des Humains le plus jeune. C'était un homme si exceptionnel que les dieux ont décidé d'en faire un des leurs. C'était il y a plus de deux mille cinq cents ans.

\- Oh, ça fait longtemps !

\- Pour toi, peut-être, et pour moi aussi, mais pour les dieux, ce n'est pas si long.

L'Elfe se racla la gorge et leva un index savant.

« Les dieux des Elfes sont apparus un peu avant les dieux des Humains. Et depuis toujours, les Elfes savent utiliser la magie bien mieux que tous les autres peuples. C'est comme ça. Donc, les Humains ne savaient pas utiliser la magie. Et puis, un jour, il y a eu une très grande bataille, il y a deux cents ans. L'Empereur des Humains s'appelait Magnus le Pieux. Il a dû affronter une énorme armée, composée de démons, de guerriers enragés, et de monstres féroces. Cet empereur a alors demandé de l'aide aux Nains, pour qu'ils lui fabriquent des armes, des armures et des machines de guerre. Et il a supplié les Elfes d'envoyer des renforts. À cette époque, à part quelques villages dans les forêts, les Elfes n'habitaient pas dans l'Empire, mais sur une grande île au milieu de la mer l'île d'Ulthuan, où sont nés mes parents. Les Hauts Elfes, comme on les appelle, avaient bien une petite armée à envoyer, mais surtout, ils avaient la magie. Le Roi Phénix envoya toute une troupe de magiciens. Ils étaient menés par l'Archimage Teclis, le plus grand des magiciens que les Elfes n'aient jamais connu. »

Les yeux de la fillette subjuguée par le récit brillaient comme une paire d'étoiles filantes. Heike elle-même fut surprise de voir le magicien raconter l'histoire avec une conviction que n'aurait pas dénigrée Yavandir Pâlerameau. Brisingr continua :

\- Teclis était tellement puissant qu'il était capable d'invoquer les plus grandes tempêtes, de faire trembler la terre, ou de faire pleuvoir des flammes. Ils se jetèrent dans la bataille aux côtés des guerriers des Humains et des Nains, tous ensemble contre l'armée des monstres du Chaos.

\- Et… qui a gagné ?

\- Les Humains, bien sûr, sans ça, tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui, et moi non plus. L'Empereur Magnus a compris l'utilité de la magie. Il a demandé aux mages Elfes de rester un peu pour apprendre aux Humains à s'en servir. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont créé les Collèges de Magie qui sont à Altdorf. Chaque magicien qui pratique la magie d'un des huit Collèges peut donc remercier les Elfes.

\- Même mon père ? Il n'utilise plus la magie des Skavens Sauvages.

\- En effet, intervint Heike. Ton père a appris à utiliser la magie de Jade.

\- La magie de la vie… oui, c'est mieux que celle du Warp. Et donc, la magie n'est dans l'Empire que depuis deux cents ans. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, par rapport à l'existence de cet Empire. Et les Humains ont toujours considéré Hoeth comme un dieu d'Elfe. Ils n'ont pas voulu le vénérer, même s'ils tolèrent sa présence chez eux. Moi, je le remercie pour tout ce que j'ai pu accomplir grâce à la magie. Et c'est pour ça que je trouve qu'il est important d'ouvrir des écoles de magie ici.

\- Ma fille va vous emmener à votre chambre, Maître Mainsûre. Bianka, peux-tu conduire notre invité à la chambre des Coquelicots ?

\- Certainement, Mère.

\- Moi, je vais coucher ta sœur, et… rejoindre ton père.

\- Bonne nuit, Mère, bonne nuit, Soso !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille-rate finissait de présenter à l'Elfe la chambre à coucher.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, tirez le cordon, un serviteur viendra dans la minute.

\- Merci bien, jeune fille.

Bianka fit une petite révérence, et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Brisingr.

\- Tes parents ont l'air de bien se porter, souricette.

Elle s'arrêta net, et pivota sur ses talons. Elle demanda d'un ton pincé :

\- Oui, et alors ?

\- Alors, m'est avis qu'ils sont vraiment heureux.

\- Ils sont contents de s'être retrouvés, Père est parti pendant des mois.

\- Ils sont même _très_ contents…

La jeune fille s'impatienta.

\- Pourriez-vous être plus clair au lieu de parler par énigmes, maître Mainsûre ?

\- Eh bien, je ne serais pas surpris que, dans les prochains mois, il y ait dans votre famille un petit nouveau, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, souricette !

Bianka recula et franchit la porte, sans quitter Brisingr du regard.

\- Je ne vous connais pas, je ne vous ai jamais vu, je vous prierai de cesser de me tutoyer !

\- Je suis bien plus âgé que toi, je prends le droit d'aînesse.

\- C'est la coutume chez les Hauts Elfes de manquer de respect à votre hôte ?

\- Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis plus socialement un Haut Elfe, mon enfant.

\- Je vous ai posé une question simple, Brisingr Mainsûre : si je vais à Ulthuan un jour, j'aurai le droit d'insulter les gens qui m'accueillent ?

\- Si tu vas à Ulthuan un jour, au mieux, les gardes ne te laisseront pas quitter ton bateau. Au pire, les Mages te disséqueront. Les Hauts Elfes n'aiment pas les Skavens. En fait, ils n'aiment personne.

Bianka resta bouche bée. Quand elle vit le petit sourire de Brisingr s'allonger, l'adrénaline lui fouetta les sens. Elle eut le réflexe de claquer la porte, puis de quitter le couloir d'un pas rapide. Elle serra les poings.

 _Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce grand escogriffe !_


End file.
